I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moments
by Melysande
Summary: Ruled by King Maric, Ferelden thrived. Highever flourished under the Couslands. Melysande Cousland grew up in happy times after Rebellion's end, but happiness proved as fleeting as childhood. This AU story tells of her joys and sorrows, until childhood ended one terrible night in the shadow of Blight & Civil War.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Traveling

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

* * *

**I SHALL ENDURE BOOK I: **  
Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
I shall embrace the light.  
I shall weather the storm.  
I shall endure.  
Trials 1:10

**BRIEF SHINING MOMENTS  
**"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE – TRAVELING **

Which explains how the Couslands came to be in Ferelden and provides an alternate view of Highever history.

* * *

**2:35 Glory === Highever Village**

"Jadyn, can we do this? Travel to Thedas? Settle in Highever? I know Travelers often settle worlds more primitive than Areth, but this world is millenniums behind us. We'll be returning to the Dark Ages. It's, as you say, exciting, but daunting and frightening as well."

"Of course we can do this, Melys. It's what Travelers do. We've trained for this. We've visited Highever. And it's not as if we won't return to Areth for visits to family and guidance from the Travelers Council as we establish ourselves."

Melys reviewed the maps again. The Travel Portal stood near a small fishing port on the Waking Sea called Highever. A local warlord from the Elstan family, cousins to the Howe Banns of Amaranthine, ruled the Coastlands region. Jadyn and Melys would take up residence on a small farmhold west of the Elstan castle, which overlooked the port town.

"Melys Cousland, Melysande Cousland" Melys repeated. "At least we keep our given names. I know I'd mess up and call you Jadyn anyway, if we didn't. Jadyn Cousland. Must remember!"

"Well, we need some claim to the farmhold. We'll be distant cousins who claim the land. They'll just have no idea how distant." Jadyn laughed.

Of the two, Melys enjoyed learning the culture and history of her new home. Jadyn's interests focused on developing the skills needed to succeed as a farmer, herder and sometime warrior. He would owe service to his Elstan lord when conflicts arose. The Areth Travelers Council encouraged couples to develop complimentary interests and talents. A breadth of experience ensured success when a couple settled in a newly linked world. Jadyn and Melys' experience and knowledge meshed perfectly.

Arethians developed interstellar travel a millennium ago. Originally, Travelers moved by space vehicle, but several centuries later Arethians developed Travel Portals. Portal technology enabled transport of people and objects. Arethian engineers had completed the Portal link between Areth and Thedas only ten years ago. This Portal would enable Melys and Jadyn to become the latest Travelers to settle in a new world and the first to settle in Thedas. Cleverly disguised solar cells powered the Portal. A satellite, placed by starship, orbited the Thedan planet to provide data communications. The mages of Thedas would be amazed at the achievements of Arethian science, had they known.

As Jadyn and Melys prepared to leave Areth, they reviewed the maps and documents provided by the Travelers Council. Arethian explorers had observed Thedas for decades prior establishing the Highever Portal. Reports of Thedas from the original ship-based exploration team had intrigued the Travelers Council, which managed Travel for Areth's government. Humans, elves, dwarves and who knew what other intelligent creatures populated the planet. Even more intriguing, they found many kinds of magic endemic in Thedas. Lacking magic in their world, Arethians longed to understand the magic they saw in other places. Exploring a world peopled with magic, mages and many intelligent species was irresistible.

Melys frowned as she reviewed the limited history the Council provided. "Highever seemed civilized enough, when we visited, but all this talk of tribes makes me wonder about the rest of the territory. The north and west of Thedas seem far more established."

"What, do you fear barbarians will swoop down upon us?"

"Well, maybe. The Alamarri tribes seem settled enough on the Coastlands and in the Central Ferelden Valley, although the Clayne tribes appear more warlike. I suppose we should just avoid traveling to the Frostback Mountains to the west and the Frozen Wilds to the south. The Avvars in the mountains and the Chasind Wilders might not welcome curious intruders."

"We'll worry about exploring beyond the Coastlands and the Valley once we're established, love," Jadyn replied.

"It seems the Alamarri came from the west," Melys continued, "pushed out by more powerful tribes settling there. Once across the Frostbacks the Alamarri broke up into separate war bands. I suppose the easier life of the fertile valley and coast led the main Alamarri bands to settle down on farms. They still seem very warlike, however, over land and honor apparently. It's a good thing you learned how to use sword and bow. I wonder if they will find my use of a bow odd. This says that their women often become archers. I hope it's accurate."

"If nothing else, a more primitive region, near a seaport, should allow us to blend in more easily than we could in those more settled lands to the north and west," Jadyn assured her.

"Right. I guess in those lands the worry wouldn't be swooping barbarians, but haughty lords who would not believe our claim and shout 'off with their heads'."

"Or freeze us with magic."

"And perhaps the lord would be an elf or a dwarf. Although, it seems the dwarves have their own kingdom, underground. Elves seem to be poorly treated, if not enslaved in some areas." Melys sighed. "Magic, elves, dwarves, slaves, warring tribes - it seems the stuff of fairy tales. I wonder if Areth had the same sort of society eons ago. Perhaps our fairy tales are grounded in ancient truths?"

"For a smart woman, Melys, you can go off on flights of fancy."

She grinned at him. "Well, we'll soon have the opportunity to explore those flights. Did you pack your journals? Just think, our Highever Journals will sit on the shelves of the Travelers Council along with those of all the storied Travelers who came before us."

"Yup. Journals packed; along with camera, power bands, music player earring, medicines, fake quill pens, clothing, coin...um I think that's it. It will be nice to have a few comforts from home, as long as we don't violate_ The Rul_e and avoid interfering with 'the _Natural Progress_ of the Thedosian civilizations."

"I guess we're ready to Travel tomorrow. Although I must admit, I worry less about interfering with things, than interfering thoughts and beliefs. It will be hard not to impose our principals on these people."

A bureaucracy, The Travelers Council, grew to manage the Travelers, receive and analyse their experiences and provide rules and guidance. _The Rule_ forbad the introduction of advanced ideas and technologies to the Travelers' worlds. The Travelers lived in their world as normal inhabitants, participating as appropriate for the rank and occupation they adopted. Very quickly, their linked planet became Home and Areth became the Home World – the place they came from.

The Highever Portal rested in an underground passage carved out by the Portal Builders. To the north, the passage opened into a cave in the cliffs above the Waking Sea. To the south, the passage opened into a tunnel running from the ancient Elstan castle to the village. A secret door secured each end of the Portal passage. The door could only be opened with a recognized palm press and entry code. The code pad looked like a set of runes. A storeroom in the Portal alcove housed supplies.

From the cave in the cliffs, a narrow path rose to the Coastland downs not far from the farmhold Melys and Jadyn would claim as their own. Emerging from the cave and hoisting their packs, the two Travelers trudged up the path and through the grassy downland to their new home. Once settled, they would go to the castle of Bann Elstan to lay claim to their 'cousin' Martyn Cousland's lands. In settling Thedas, they would follow in the footsteps of numerous other Arethian Travelers who settled permanently in distant worlds to expand Arethian knowledge of the universe.

_The Rule_ did not prevent Arethian values from informing the actions of Travelers within the political, social and cultural context of the linked world. The Council understood that the society a Traveler joined would be influenced by the Traveler's presence. Nor did 'The Rule' prevent Travelers from using Arethian medicine, knowledge and tools for themselves. The Rule discouraged Travelers from divulging their status to natives, but did not forbid it. Often, native spouses learned of or became Travelers.

Travelers' children attended school in Areth. On becoming adults, Areth offered children the option of remaining Travelers, remaining in Areth permanently or abandoning Travel to live as natives in the linked world.

Arethian values included belief in the equality of all intelligent life forms and genders. Areth itself was a society based on individual responsibility; widely accessible education and healthcare; encouragement of both basic and applied scientific research; broad-based economic opportunities; respect for history and support of, culture, artisans and artists. These core values informed Arethian's lives in their new linked worlds. All these values could be applied, in the context of a linked world's society, without violating _The Rule_.

For Jadyn and Melys, an immediate sore point in Thedas would be the treatment of elves and mages. Their first visit to Highever village provided a rude awakening to their more tolerant mindset. After visiting the Seneschal at the Elstan castle to prove their claim to Martyn Cousland's lands, Jadyn and Melys decided to visit the village. The castle sat on an outcrop overlooking a stretch of downland, which extended north to the cliffs above the Waking Sea. The village and port stood less than a mile to the east.

A village on the verge of becoming a town, Highever had a modest earthen wall with a wooden gate structure. The gate stood open during daylight and no one obstructed Jadyn or Mely's entry into the town. They strolled down the main pathway noting the shops lining both sides of the path, which opened into a square containing market stalls. From the square, the path continued toward the dock area. Highever's main business was fishing, but a growing wool trade resulted in more merchant vessels from Kirkwall and Cumberland visiting the fine harbor.

"What's that area by the docks, I wonder, " Jadyn said. "It seems there are only elves on those streets. The housing looks rather rundown."

"That must be what is called an 'Alienage' or an area where only elves live."

"A ghetto?"

"Well, I guess that's what we would call it, at ho... in Areth." Melys hesitated, trying to recall her research. "Many dockworkers or fishing boat crew are elven, so I guess they choose to live close to where they work. Some women and men work as servants. It seems they aren't allowed to own businesses or hold other jobs. They're prohibited from carrying weapons, other than small utility knives. They can't even learn martial skills."

"Histories say that the Elves had their own land until fifteen years ago. The Chantry found the elves refusal to become Andrastian's unacceptable and declared an Exalted March. The elves were defeated and lost their lands...for the second time. Ther first happened eons ago. That homeland was near Tevinter. Now there are city elves, who live in the Alienages; there are other elves who escaped after the defeat and wander the wilder areas, hiding in the forests. It's said they've begun to call themselves the Dalish, after the land the lost: The Dales."

"There's a wall between one side of the Alienage and the rest of the village," Jadyn noticed. "I guess we just have to accept that kind of discrimination for now. That will be hard."

"Well, if we can ever afford it, I suppose we could hire elves and treat them well. One small step at a time, as an example to our children, when we have them."

"Any other unpleasant surprises I should know about?" Jadyn queried.

"That mages aren't treated any better, perhaps. They're taken from their families when their magic 'manifests' and put in a tower called Kinloch Hold to be trained by other mages. They call themselves The Circle of Magi. The Andrastian Chantry oversees their... imprisonment I guess, although I suppose that's not how it's termed here. Many of the mages never leave that tower. Our observers didn't discover much about what goes on in the Tower other than it was a kind of limited access institution for mages. There are many Towers scattered through Thedas."

"There are soldiers, called templars, who secure the tower and prevent entrance to non-mages and escape by the interned mages. The templars are part of the Chantry, a sort of military monk. Most take vows of chastity and are considered a holy order of the Chantry. They track escaped mages and return them to the Tower. They also hunt mages who've managed to avoid the Tower. They call those mages apostates or hedge mages. Then, there are mages they call maleficars, but the observers weren't clear on how they differed from apostates. They thought, perhaps, that maleficars had committed some kind of crime with their magic. Apparently, the only 'crime' apostates commit is not being in the tower. The Andrastian Chantry interprets Andraste's precept " magic was made to serve man" quite strictly."

"Don't mages heal? Why wouldn't they use healing magic and have mages settled in every town?"

"They fear mages so they lock them up. Our observers' noted that some nobles have a healing mage in their household. They call them 'free' mages meaning they do not have a templar accompanying them. The rule, however, is that any mage out of the Tower must have a templar guardian with them at all times."

"That must be unbelievably creepy. A constant watcher."

Jadyn grabbed Melys' arm and pulled her back into the shadow of an alley. "That must be the Chantry over there. Look at those guards! They're more heavily armored than the Castle or Village Guards."

"They must be the templars. Templars also guard Chantries. Not sure why Chantries need guarding, but each one has its complement of templars. Maybe they watch for apostates or supplement the town Guard? Again, the observers couldn't discover much. Apparently, the Chantry and its Templars are quite secretive. Scary much?"

"Wicked scary." Jadyn chuckled. "Let's not visit the Chantry just yet."

"Sounds like a plan. How about visiting the market and shops."

Walking through the thriving market, Melys decided she liked this aspect of Highever. She particularly enjoyed the various wool and cloth merchants. Trade in wool provided a mainstay of Highever's economy, along with the tin and copper mined in the coastal mountains. A talented weaver herself, she looked forward to participating in the wool culture. The smithy's stall attracted Jadyn's attention, with its display of fine blades, shields and metal arrowheads. He'd noticed the actual blacksmith's workshop on the edge of town and guessed it served both town and castle. The number of foreign merchants surprised both Jadyn and Melys.

"The port of Highever must be growing to attract so many foreign merchants," Jadyn commented.

"And it's population," Melys added. "Someone must buy what they bring in."

"Seems like the Council chose the settlement location well," Jadyn said.

The descendants of Jadyn and Melys would succeed far beyond their expectations. Sarim Cousland, their great-great-great-grandson, would rise to become Bann of Highever in vassalage to the Arls of Amaranthine. With time, the Couslands would liberate Highever from Amaranthine's rule and later see Highever become a Teyrnir. The Teyrnir of Highever would eventually include the Arldom of Amaranthine as its vassal.

Highever opposed Calenhad Theirin, a native son of Highever, as he fought to unify Ferelden, but, when defeated, Teyrna Haelia made peace and Highever became part of Calenhad's Kingdom of Ferelden. Highever and House Cousland became staunch royalists supporting Calenhad's Theirin line. Eventually, House Cousland and Highever resisted the Orlesian Occupation alongside Maric Theirin and Loghain MacTir. The Couslands remained Travelers. The original Portal, near the town of Higheverport, connected through the underground tunnels to the ancient Elstan Castle, which became known as Castle Cousland.

While the Couslands called Highever home for generations, the family continued to move between worlds. Their ability to understand Arethian science & technology and alternative cultural and philosophical views informed the Couslands rule in Ferelden. Melysande Cousland, born in 9:10 Dragon, was educated in Areth, loved Arethian music and culture and made use of Arethian medicine and technology. The influence of and tools from Areth provided a foundation for Melysande's life, but Melysande was, first and foremost, a Fereldan and a Cousland of Highever.

Highever treated its elves, dwarves and women more equitably thanks to the egalitarian views passed down to their descendants by Jadyn and Melys. The Couslands believed in educating their populace, providing training and apprenticeships and ensuring no individual who was willing to work hard would lack the opportunity to succeed. These views provided an educated, entrepreneurial populace, which resulted in Highever's growing prosperity.

The egalitarian view extended, as much as it safely could under the Chantry, to mages. Throughout Highever, mages, particularly healers, could hide in plain sight with little fear of being reported to the Chantry by their neighbors. The Couslands always had at least one free mage household healer and often a few free mages in the Teyrnir's Army and Guard. The Teyrn even proposed establishing 'Circles' in local Chantrys to train young children near their homes and families, rather than removing them to Kinloch Hold. While conceding the need for templar abilities, the Teyrn believed the functions could be integrated into the local Guard and Army. He quietly questioned the use of lyrium. His proposals had yet to be accepted by either the Landsmeet or Chantry, but the Teyrn continued to champion them.

Ruled by the Couslands, Arethian ideals combined with Highever's natural riches and fortunate location made Highever the most advanced and prosperous region of Ferelden under King Maric's rule. The longevity of the Cousland family line assured their ascendance as the country's senior noble family. During Melysande Cousland's childhood, Ferelden became a thriving nation. Highever flourished as never before. Melysande knew only the brief happy period between Rebellion and Blight, happiness that would prove as fleeting as her childhood. This tale recounts that childhood, which ended one terrible night in the shadow of Civil War and Blight.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. on AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 2: THE GIFT**

* * *

**9:10 Dragon 23 Guardian === Castle Cousland, Highever**

Eleanor Cousland turned thirty-one on 23 Guardian in the year 9:10 Dragon. By mid-day, she lay in the birthing chamber of Castle Cousland exhausted between contractions. Her previous two pregnancies had ended tragically in miscarriages. Fergus, the heir to the Teyrnir, was eight. She and Bryce, her husband, had given up hope of another child.

Eleanor had carefully avoided pregnancy for four years after the last miscarriage, but decided to try one final time. Her physicians in Areth assured her another pregnancy was possible, but recommended an Arethian physician establish herself in Higheverport as a mid-wife. Eleanor agreed. Her child would be born in Castle Cousland, not Areth. The Arethian midwife, Marian, and the House mage healer, Nyla, would care for her. Her pregnancy proceeded normally under the physician/mid-wife's care. Eleanor prayed to the Maker for only one gift on this Name Day: the birth of a healthy, full term baby.

Melysande Elayne Cousland arrived in early evening to ecstatic, grateful parents. The midwife and mage healer quickly inspected and cleaned the babe and her mother. Healing spells flowed from the mage through Eleanor. Then, once Eleanor was holding her little girl, Marian called Bryce to meet his daughter. A soft breeze, with the tang of salt from the nearby Waking Sea, drifted through as the new mother held her baby girl. Bryce smiled as he leaned over to catch Melysande's small hand in his and kiss his wife's brow. Fergus trailed behind, anxious to meet this long awaited sibling.

"Happy Name Day, love," Bryce murmured to his wife. Gazing for the first time at his daughter, he added, "Thank the Maker, she's a beautiful sight."

"Eleanor smiled. "Five fingers, five toes, she's perfect, Bryce." Eleanor turned to her son, "Fergus, meet your little sister. Lys meet your big brother."

Old enough not to feel threatened by a younger sibling, Fergus grinned. "I was hoping for a little brother to spar with, but I guess she'll have to do. Lys, huh? Or Lyssie? That's definitely a girly name."

"Fergus, you are the limit," his mother sighed. "For all you know, she may be a battle maiden. After all, I fought in the Rebellion. Many Fereldan women learn martial skills. Of course, she will need maidenly skills as well, but she may surprise you."

Bryce laughed, "You've seen your mother shoot at targets and game, but don't forget she shot at Orlesians once upon a time. Cousland women led the Teyrnir in battle in the past. Remember Melys, Haelia and Elethea. Don't discount Cousland women. You may have your sparring partner after all."

Fergus grinned, "Hadn't thought of that, Da. A girl sparring partner, hmmm? That's a thought. A war maiden should be called Mel, I think. Maybe I'll call her that."

Bryce snorted, "You have a point Ferg, Lyssie is very girly."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "See what I have to put up with," she said to Marian, "I swear, Bryce, sometimes you act more like Fergus' brother, his younger brother."

Marian chuckled and cleared her throat. "Eleanor, you should feed her now. Perhaps Fergus should go to supper? I can have something brought in for you and Bryce. Then, tomorrow, we'll go to Revona City to have you and Melysande checked at the clinic in Areth. The mage's healing scan showed no problems, but we should check scientifically as well."

"Off you go Fergus," his father commanded. "I'll see you later, before you go to bed." He turned back to Eleanor, "Ellie, we do have a wet nurse."

"I know, Bryce. We will work out a schedule to share Lys' feedings soon. I want to feed her these first few weeks. It's important, as you well know. Besides, I'll heal faster," she replied, with a smirk. Bryce grinned back, "There is that…"

**9:18 Dragon 21 Solace === 8 Years Later === Rainesfere Manor, Ferelden**

As a break in the three-week trip to Redcliffe, the Couslands stopped at Teagan Guerrin's Rainesfere Manor. Attending the Arl of Redcliffe's annual Funalis Tourney and stopping at Rainesfere on the way had become an annual occurrence. Teagan would join the Cousland party for the remainder of the journey to Redcliffe and his brother's Castle above the village. This year Arl Eamon Guerrin expected Teyrn Cousland and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, as well as King Maric and Crown Prince Cailan to attend the Tourney. Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan were the King's brothers-in-law and Cailan's uncles. In spite of the relationship, the rare royal visits to Redcliffe caused great excitement.

Lys attended the Funalis Tourney for the first time two years ago, when she was six. Teagan enjoyed seeing how much the girl had grown each year since. Now eight, she was a bright child, full of laughter and enthusiasm. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity and a hint of mischief, as they walked to his kennels. She ran her hands through long, dark brown, hair pulling it away from her face. She tied it at her nape with a leather thong. Around her face, soft tendrils escaped. Maker preserve the boys who meet her when she grows up he thought.

Situated in the foothills of the Frostback Mountains just west of Lake Calenhad, Rainesfere was a remote Bann. To Teagan, the beauty of the setting outweighed its distance from the main cities of Ferelden which were situated on the north and east coasts. Redcliffe, little more than a village, was the nearest population center. Teagan enjoyed hunting and fishing, managing the farmholds, orchards and herders of his Bann and entertaining those of like mind who made the effort to visit. Rainesfere's location on the Imperial Highway west of Lake Calenhad enabled it to engage in a lively trade with the cities on the coast to the north, with the Mages Tower at Kinloch Hold, with Redcliffe and with a few nearby Orlesian cities to the west. Overall, Teagan's Bann, though small, prospered through trade, with its primary products being cider, fleece and furs.

"Papa won't let me have a mabari puppy yet," Lys announced. "He said I had to wait until I was twelve before I could try for one to imprint on me. That's such a long time."

"I didn't have one until I was sixteen. They're a lot of work to train and you need to be able to fight, so they can learn how to fight with you."

Lys regarded him solemnly, "Sixteen? Well I'm just learning to fight. I have a practice sword and Fergus teaches me forms. I'm not very good yet, but I will be when I'm twelve. I'll dump Fergus on his ars…rear by then. Even so, that doesn't mean a mabari will imprint. Fergus is sixteen and one hasn't imprinted on him. They're very picky I guess."

"It took a few years before one imprinted on me. There's hope for Fergus," he laughed as they proceeded to the kennels. "You are right Lys, mabari are quite selective, both in picking their companion person and in accepting their name. 'Smart enough not to talk' is the saying you know. Smartest dogs in Thedas. Once one bonds with you, you have a fighting partner, a companion and a protector for the life of the mabari." Teagan opened the kennel gate and let Lys in to play with the puppies, knowing both pups and Lys were too young for imprinting.

Lys settled on the kennel floor as five small mabaris mobbed here. "You are all sooo beautiful," she complimented. "Bann Teagan, what is the mother's name?"

"Silk because her coat is so lovely."

"Silk. You have beautiful pups. Congratulations. Thank you for letting me visit them." The mabari bitch barked softly in response, her tail stub wagging.

Teagan smiled at the good manners Lys displayed. Mabaris did not speak, but could make their displeasure known in many other ways. Silk dozed, while Lys played with her pups, accepting the girl's courteous greeting.

Bann Teagan Guerrin, at twenty-seven, was an eligible bachelor who spent more time at his Manor, than in the capitol city of Denerim. While he held his manor in pledge to his brother, Arl Eamon, his governing style more closely emulated the more enlightened governance of the Couslands. Though he traded with the Orlesians across the nearby border, he did not agree with his brother's conciliatory attitude toward the former foe.

Arl Eamon's recent marriage influenced his views. He had, unaccountably, fallen in love with the daughter of a minor Orlesian noble. Under the Occupation, this noble, Ser Malvoix[1], held lands from the Orlesian Chevalier who had usurped their father, Arl Rendorn Guerrin's, lands of Redcliffe. The Orlesian nobles fled Ferelden shortly after Orlais' defeat in the Fereldan Rebellion. The Malvoix daughter had returned, however, already enamored of Arl Eamon. Isolde Malvoix vowed her allegiance to Ferelden, but Teagan sometimes doubted the depth of that commitment. Isolde's allegiance, he often thought, was to herself, although, in her defense, she seemed to care deeply for Eamon.

Bann Teagan would enter the upcoming Tourney. A Tourney veteran, he participated because he should. His love was not battle, but managing his lands. He avoided the intrigue his brother so enjoyed, but kept well enough informed to participate in the Landsmeet and exert some influence in the Bannorn. He often found himself allying with the moderating views of his houseguest, the Teyrn.

Teagan sometimes mediated the disputes, which often divided his brother, the Arl, and the two Fereldan Teyrns who advised King Maric. Teyrn Bryce promoted policies ensuring Ferelden's economic well-being. Bryce considered Orlais a persistent threat, unlike the Arl of Redcliffe. To limit or contain the power of Orlais, Bryce believed Ferelden should be prosperous and self-sufficient. Prosperity would enable Ferelden to defend itself and create mutually beneficial economic and defensive alliances. Highever, with two of Ferelden's four ports, thrived on trade with Nevarra, The Free Marches, Rivain and Antiva. The Couslands encouraged, supported and underwrote the mining and wool industries, which produced the goods exported by Highever. Fostering a prosperous economy through trade was basic to Bryce's Arethian influenced philosophy of governance.

Teyrn Loghain MacTir often argued from an isolationist stance, advocating limits to both defensive alliances and trade agreements with any foreign power. Lack of agreements hurt his Teyrnir of Gwaren, which exported much of its timber harvest from the port of Gwaren. His hatred of Orlais, which bordered on obsessive at times, skewed his views of any foreign alliances. His opposition to the Arl of Redcliffe's views was legendary. King Maric tended to share Teyrn Cousland's views, but often chose to moderate them with careful application of Teyrn Loghain's isolationist policies. The Arl of Redcliffe got a hearing, but rarely, even with Teagan's moderating influence, found his policies adopted.

"… Bann Teagan," He realized Lys had been trying to get his attention, "Sorry, Lys. I was lost in thought I guess. Are you ready to go back to the manor?" She stood outside the kennel door, which was shut and secured.

She nodded, "Yes, thank you for bringing me to visit the pups." Changing the subject she asked, "Can I see your horse on the way back? Fergus says he's magnificent."

Teagan chuckled, "He does, does he? You Couslands and your horses. You ride before you can walk, so I suppose that shouldn't be a surprise. The best horses in Ferelden come from Highever."

Lys, looking smug, agreed, "They are. I've ridden since I was two. I plan to ride to Redcliffe on Arrow. Since the carriage and carts go so slowly, he has no trouble keeping up."

The pair headed to the stable, then back to the manor to clean up for dinner.

**9:18 Dragon 22 - 27 Solace === On the Road to Redcliffe**

The Redcliffe bound travelers managed an early start the following day. Eleanor chose to ride in the carriage with her lady's maid, Reine, Lys' Nurse, Freya, and their mage healer, Nyla. Most Fereldens did not travel with a mage healer, but the Couslands had managed, centuries ago, to gain and then maintain Chantry permission to include a free mage healer in their household. The truly unique position of a free mage, unsupervised by a templar, made the status one Circle Mages coveted.

Fergus' nurse Nan, as Fergus grew older and no more children came, had moved onto other duties becoming one of the Castle cooks. When Lys came along, Eleanor hired Freya, rather than take Nan out of the kitchen she had come to love. Although now Head Cook, Nan sometimes helped Freya or looked after Lys in the kitchens where, more often than not, she put her to work. At eight, Lys could actually cook, an unusual accomplishment for a young noble woman.

Teagan, Bryce, Fergus and Lys rode just ahead of or alongside the carriage at a leisurely pace. Their Guard contingents surrounded the noble party. Lys rode exceedingly well and, as she'd told Teagan, had no trouble keeping up. In fact, keeping her reined in proved more of a problem, as she loved to race ahead and try to speed up the procession. She longed for the day she had a full sized horse and could beat Fergus in a race across the Highever downs.

The weather in Solace remained warm, although the nights could be crisp, and sundown came early, particularly in the shadow of the Frostbacks. The group stopped to make camp as the sun dropped toward the peaks to the west. The site was on a hillside overlooking the Imperial Highway. From this height, Lake Calenhad shimmered in the distance through the mix of pines and hardwoods that made up the forest. They had passed the farmholds and orchards of Rainesfere earlier in the day. Sheep and their shepherds populated the foothills of the Frostback Mountains

The servants quickly and efficiently set up the camp. The tents used by the Couslands were roomy, but not extravagant. Bryce and Eleanor had the largest pavillion. It provided both a gathering point, if sitting by the fire became too chilly, rainy or buggy, and their sleeping quarters. Three other smaller tents belonged to Lys and Nurse Freya, to Fergus, and to Nyla. The servants shared a separate tent and space in the covered cart. Teagan of course had his own tent and one for his servants. The Guard set up a separate camp nearby.

Before she knew it the smell of roasting meat and simmering stew piqued Lys' appetite. She enjoyed the informality of camp. Everyone did his or her part, even the Teyrn and Teyrna. Her father, brother and Teagan assisted with the tents. She, Freya and Nyla gathered wood for the fire. Her Mum supervised the dinner preparation, having honed her camp cooking skills during the Rebellion. Lys looked forward to sitting by the fire, curled up in her father's lap, listening to stories until she drifted off and Papa carried her to her tent. Their Guards would post a watch, as bandits sometimes frequented the area, but, for some reason, camp always felt safe and secure. Lys sighed happily, as she settled by the campfire, leaning against her mother's knee.

The journey to Redcliffe from Rainesfere Manor took six days. The group would arrive a few days before the start of the Tourney, which would begin on the day after Funalis. Arlessa Isolde Guerrin developed the idea of a tourney to mark the Chantry's commemoration of Andraste death. With some prodding from Teagan, Arl Eamon followed King Maric's lead and designated the day to commemorate the dead of the Occupation and Rebellion. Funalis was a somber holiday. The Trade Fair and the excitement of the activities surrounding the Tourney would provide a welcome uplift after the long day of Chantry services and the Memorial ceremony.

On the third day of their travels, Bryce asked Lys to ride in the carriage with her mother so they could increase the pace. Although she would never admit it, she was relieved. Not used to riding for so long every day, even her young body was a bit stiff and sore.

"Mum, do you think the boy will be there again," she asked.

"What boy?" Eleanor looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh, the boy in the stable?"

"Yes," answered Lys. "He was fun. He was the only person my age to play with. And he can ride too." She recalled finding her friend in the Redcliffe Castle Garden two years before.

"_Hello," a voice behind her said. Lys turned to find a boy about her age smiling shyly. "Did you come with one of the noble families?"_

_For some reason, she only gave her name. "Yes, I'm called Lys."_

"_I'm Dog Boy. I…well, you looked like you might pick one of the Arlessa's roses. It's probably not a good idea. I wanted to warn you."_

_Lys smiled, "You caught me. I was thinking of taking one for my Mum. Thank you for the warning. Is that your name? Dog Boy? Do you live here?"_

"_It's what everyone calls me. I live in the kennels."_

"_Oooh…with the Arl's mabari's? Can we visit them?"_

"_I can, but I'm not sure I should bring a guest."_

"_Oooh plleeeaase."_

_The boy frowned. "Well, if we only look from outside the kennel. We can't go in."_

"_That would still be fun. I don't want you to get in trouble." Lys followed the boy to the kennels, only to find her father and brother there._

"_Lys, I see you found your way here," her father said._

"_Yes, Papa. Dog Boy showed me the way." She turned to the boy, "This is my Papa and my brother, Fergus."_

_The boy's eyes grew big as he recognized the Teyrn of Highever. "Your Grace," he bowed. "If you'll excuse me..."_

"_No, you don't have to go. Please, tell us their names," Lys asked._

_He shuffled, then walked over by the kennel pens. "This is Rebel. He's the father. The female in the next pen is Dane and the female with pups in the far pen is Moira. The pups are young still, but the Kennel Master doesn't like to risk imprinting so we can't go in."_

"_Thank you, young man," Teyrn Bryce smiled. "You know, if you have free time from your duties, you may play with Lys. Just don't let her get you trouble."_

_The boy looked up, surprised. "Thank you, Your Grace."_

"_Well, of course, he can play with me. Why wouldn't he be allowed to?" She frowned as she looked at her father._

"_This isn't home, Lys. The Arl or Arlessa might think he is overstepping if I did not give permission."_

"_I asked him to come with me."_

"_I know, Pup, but it's better if we both invite him to play with you."_

_Lys turned to the boy, "You don't have to play with me if you don't want to, of course. I asked, I didn't command you."_

_He looked from the Teyrn to the girl, "I think I'd like to play with you, but I need to go back to the stables right now. Wilmot will be looking for me. I started helping him there, when I'm not busy here."_

"_May I come with you? I could help," the boy nodded, but a look of concern flickered across his face._

_The Teyrn and Fergus looked at each other, trying not to chuckle. "Son," the Teyrn called, "she does know her way around a stable."_

_Fergus added," She's actually good at mucking out."_

_Lys glared at her brother as she followed the boy. It was true, but mucking out was not her favorite stable chore._

_On arriving at the stable, the boy stopped abruptly, "You didn't say you were Lady Cousland," he accused. "Maybe you should go back to the Castle. I don't need anyone making fun of me or getting me in trouble."_

_Lys stepped back, startled, "I'm not making fun of you. I don't want to get you in trouble. Why would you think that?"_

"_No? The other children didn't tell you to go find the bastard Dog Boy the Arlessa hates and get him in trouble?"_

"_You mean those silly girls in the garden?" she replied, dismissively. "I don't play with them. I certainly don't take orders from them, even if they are older. The other boys are all older and think I'm a silly girl, so I don't bother with them either. Most nobles don't bring daughters as young as I am," she added proudly. "I thought you might be fun to be with when you warned me about the roses. If you don't want me here, I'll go."_

"_No, you can stay. It's just…they like to bother me. Then I do something stupid and the Arlessa gets angry. Then I get punished."_

"_I won't bother you or get you in trouble. Well, I'll try not to get either of us in trouble. I'm kinda of good at getting in trouble though..."_

"_Your father and brother were nice to me, but they may not know…"_

"_That you're a bastard?"_

"_Right."_

"_If it matters, then my father would know. He said I could play with you."_

_He looked down and scuffed his foot in the dirt, now embarrassed by his outburst. "He also said you know your way around a stable. Can you prove it? I need to clean and put away tack."_

"_Of course, I'll help you. You'll just need to tell me if you I do things differently than you do here." She took his hand and pulled him into the stable. "Now where's the tack room?" _

Eleanor knew the boy would still be there, probably still banished to the stables, as he was last year. Once, he had a small space in the servants' quarters and access to the household. Eamon even had the occasional meal with him or let the boy accompany him into the village. After his marriage, however, Isolde quickly banished the boy from the castle. Eleanor guessed Isolde believed the boy to be Eamon's byblow and a reminder to all of her own childless state. Even so, how could Eamon allow her treat the boy so badly, she wondered. Or rather, how could King Maric let him?

She and Bryce had ignored the mistreatment last year, as it really could not be the Couslands' concern. So few, probably including Isolde, knew who the child really was, so objecting to his treatment would seem odd. If Maric wanted his illegitimate son treated like a foundling, then that's how it would be. No other noble could interfere without appearing to use the boy for his or her own purposes. It still puzzled her. That kind of neglect was so unlike the king. Perhaps Bryce should talk to Teagan.

"Yes, my darling, I think the boy will be there. What was his name?"

"Alistair, "replied Lys.

* * *

[1] The surname Malvoix is my invention.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. on AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	3. Chapter 3 The Boy

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 3: THE BOY**

**9:18 Dragon 28 Solace === Redcliffe Castle**

The Couslands and Bann Teagan arrived at Redcliffe Castle at mid-day three days before Funalis. Arl Eamon Guerrin's Seneschal provided the family with a pleasant apartment overlooking the lake. Three rooms and a common area provided accommodations for the family, Freya, Nyla, Eleanor's lady's maid, Reine, and a manservant, Harry, for Bryce and Fergus. Other servants found accommodation in the castle's servant quarters; the Guard shared space with the Arl's troops in the Redcliffe Barracks.

The mid-day arrival pleased Eleanor, as it meant she had plenty of time to bathe and dress for what would certainly be an overly formal dinner. The guests could depend on Arlessa Isolde to ape the latest Orlesian fashions in food, ceremony and dress or at least her interpretation of them. While Eleanor avoided showing her dislike of the Arlessa, she made sure to dress in the latest fashions from Cumberland and Val Royeaux. Isolde seemed to forget that her husband was not the senior noble in the land, even if the Arl was the Crown Prince's uncle. Eleanor intended to remind Isolde, subtly, that two Teyrns outranked the Arl and that she, Eleanor, was married to one of them.

As Eleanor checked on Freya's progress with Lys' things, Lys ran in wanting her attention. "Mum," Lys asked, "may I bathe later, please? I want to see if Alistair is here. My leggings and tunic are clean. I promise I'll be back before you, Papa and Fergus go to dinner. Freya can make sure I bathe later and not get in your way. Please…"

Eleanor quickly stifled a grin. Maker, this child could talk a beggar out of his coin. Fergus would wheedle and whine. Lys used logic and rational argument. As usual, she had a good point. Bathing and dressing minus one restless little girl would be far easier. "Yes," she replied, "but only to the stables and you must be back here when the sun is still two hands widths above the lake."

"Promise, Mum. Stables only. No leaving the castle grounds. Love you Mum," Lys yelled as she left the rooms. Eleanor sighed. One day she would learn to act like a lady, but as Bryce would point out, she only had a few years of childhood left. Why not let her enjoy them. It's not as if she didn't enjoy dressing up as much as she did sparring. Her weaving skills equaled her skills as an archer. He assured her it would all work out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lys walked down the stairway to the first floor. The rooms on the first level were mostly spacious public spaces, but also included the Arl's study, a library and access to the kitchens and servant quarters. Lys slipped out a side door and headed toward the stables. She groaned as she approached, hearing the strident, Orlesian accent of the Arlessa berating someone. 'Shouldn't she be supervising the dinner, Lys thought. Why would she be in the stables. Oh Maker, please don't let her be yelling at Alistair.'

She remembered the Arlessa screaming at them last year when they had run through the square in the village splashing mud on the Chantry Sister by the Chanter's Board. It had been an accident and no permanent harm had been done. The Sister asked them to play elsewhere, but the Arlessa had not seen it that way as she stalked out the Chantry door. Worse, she assumed, wrongly, that Alistair had led the group of local children and had purposely splashed the Sister.

At the Arlessa's order, her servant dragged Alistair away and she had not seen him for two days. Lys had received a slap across the face when she tried to intercede. Her parents had been unhappy when she told them how she got the bruise on her cheek. They let the Arlessa know she was not to punish the Teyrn's daughter. Isolde had responded tartly that if Melysande looked and acted like a Teyrn's daughter she would not have to slap her. Then, Teyrn Bryce asked to see Alistair, but Isolde refused. On his return to the stables, Alistair only said the Arlessa punished him, not what had transpired, but he was quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the visit. Now, here she was again screeching at someone.

Lys at first decided to wait for the Arlessa to finish, then decided, 'no, I'll just go see to Arrow's stabling.' He's my pony and I should ensure he is taken care of. So she boldly marched into the stable and looked for the Stable Master. Spying him at the far end, she walked past the Arlessa, pausing to curtsy and say, "Good Day, my lady" before continuing. The Arlessa's only response to Lys' civil greeting was a cold, dismissive glance.

"Hello, Master Wilmot."

"Yes, miss, can I help you."

"I hope so. I am Lys Cousland. We just arrived and I wanted to check on my pony, Arrow. I believe he is stabled here with my father's horses. May I see him?"

The master smiled, "Of course, my lady, I remember you from last year, although you've grown. A good little rider, as I recall, and good about caring for your mount. Your pony is right over there, in the stall behind the Arlessa." He lowered his voice, "but, between you and me, I'd wait until she finishes with Alistair. It will go even worse for him if we annoy her further."

Lys' heart sank. "What did he do?," she whispered anxiously.

"'Nought that I know of," the master replied. "He's a fine worker and good with the animals. Too often, it seems the poor boy only has to get up in the morning to anger the Arlessa. But here, I'm talking out of turn. Just come back to check your pony when Her Ladyship leaves. Alistair was just seeing to your pony when the Arlessa came in."

"Maybe I can just wait over there," she suggested, pointing to the tack room, "that way I will be out of the way and I can check Arrow's tack and saddle."

"Good thought, my lady. You'll know it's safe to come out when it gets quiet," he chuckled, walking into the blacksmith's across the stable yard.

'At least I can hear her from here, Lys thought, then rolled her eyes. Like that's a good thing?'

"…and what were you planning to do with the pony _batard_? It shouldn't be in here with the horses taking up a stall. Take it down to the village stable where it belongs. We can't stable ponies; the King arrives tomorrow."

"But, Arlessa, the Teyrn…" Her slap cut off any explanation he tried to offer. Lys winced as she heard the sound.

"Do not interrupt, _batard_. Go now and don't dawdle. Remember what I said about staying away from the guests. You'll find yourself in the cells again or worse if you disobey this year. No one wants a _batard_ stable boy underfoot."

At that, Lys stalked angrily out of the tack room preparing to yell at the Arlessa, but stopped when she realized she would only make it worse. Be a lady. Be polite, she thought. Catch bees with honey. She approached the Arlessa.

"Excuse me, my lady, but that pony is mine and Arrow is supposed to be stabled here with my father's other horses, as he and Arl Guerrin agreed. Please speak with Teyrn Cousland before you change what he agreed with Arl Guerrin." She turned to Alistair, "Please don't take Arrow out of the stall until the Arlessa speaks with my father."

The Arlessa's already flushed face turned several more shades of red. "And who are you, girl, to question the orders of an Arlessa? I won't have some Bann's brat sassing me."

Lys took a deep breath and thought, this is a time to be the perfectly mannered young lady. "I'm sorry, my lady, you are right I should not give him orders. I did greet you when I came in, but I may not have made myself heard. I thought you recognized me. My apologies." She smiled and curtsied again.

"I am Melysande Cousland. My father is Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever. We arrived earlier and were greeted by the Arl. I came to the stables to check on my pony, Arrow, with my mother's permission. She is in our room getting ready for your banquet this evening. I apologize for my appearance, but I'm still in my travel clothes. I wanted to check on Arrow and give Mum a chance to rest before I cleaned up and changed."

Arlessa Isolde, hesitated. She looked at the tunic and leggings, realizing they were of finely woven linen and bore the embroidered twin laurel crest of the Couslands. The girl's manners and tone were proper as well. The girl, Melysande, didn't deserve an apology, but if her father wanted the pony stabled here, and Eamon had agreed, she would have to allow it. "Leave the pony, then, boy. See to your other work," Isolde snapped at Alistair.

"Lady Melysande, I will speak with your parents. Will you return to the Castle with me?"

"Oh thank you, my lady, but I have an apple for Arrow. I'll visit with him and then return as I promised Mum. Good day, my lady, I look forward to my visit here."

Isolde nodded, finding nothing to criticize in her response. "As you wish. Welcome to Redcliffe, Lady Melysande," she said, frowning slightly as she walked out.

Mel hesitated, peeking out of the stable door to make sure Isolde was truly gone, then turned to find Alistair staring at her from behind a stall door. He looked just as she remembered him. Taller, slender, dark blond hair with lots of red highlights and hazel eyes. She also remembered a cheeky, infectious grin, but the Arlessa's tongue-lashing had left him looking chastened. Right now, those hazel eyes appeared grey reflecting his disquiet at the Arlessa's cruel words.

"Well," she said, raising her eyebrows "that was a bracing start." She stifled a giggle and held out her hand, "Hello, Alistair, it's good to see you again. Why is she always so unpleasant?"

He looked startled as she started laughing. "And the accent, Oh Maker."

"Umm…my lady, are you alright?" the boy asked, his eyes getting bigger.

"She's just so … well, Orleeseean. Alistair, it's me, Lys, and of course, I'm alright." She grew serious, looking concerned, "Are you alright?"

He immediately straightened up, replying formally, "You're Teyrn Cousland's daughter, not someone I can associate with. I am sorry my lady, but I have my chores and my instructions."

Lys stopped laughing. "What she said about staying away from guests, you think that applies to me?" she objected, hands on her hips. "Did she really mean it when she threatened you? Will she actually put you in a cell? Makers Hairy Fingers, I've been looking forward to seeing you again all year. Alistair you're my friend. I'll just help you do your chores and we can talk."

Alistair gaped. "How do you do that?".

"What?"

"I'm not sure – you were just happy, angry, sad, friendly, curious – all in one go."

"You sound like my parents. I do rant when I get angry. Sorry, can we start again?"

"Alright," he responded warily.

"Hi, Alistair, remember me from last year? Your friend, Lys, not my lady anything."

He smiled shyly then, "Hi Lys Not My Lady Anything. It's good to see you. I wondered if Arrow was yours." He got serious again. "But I really can't spend time with you. She expressly forbad it. And… well yes, she meant it…the punishments. If she doesn't punish me now, she'll just do it after the Tourney is over. I'd like to be your friend, but I'm just some common bastard and you're…well you're a Teyrn's daughter."

Lys frowned and crossed her arms. Now how do I fix this she wondered, I am a noble, but I have non-noble friends at home. My plan has to be something that the Arlessa will accept. She thought for a moment, then brightened. "Well, I'll need a boy to escort me when I ride Arrow. A boy who can ride, of course. Papa can get a horse from the village for him, if the Arl doesn't have one. I'll ask Papa to speak to the Arl about it. I'm sure he'll agree if Papa asks. You can't recommend a boy can you? His name should be Alistair by the way. I only accept Alistairs."

Alistair grinned, but looked skeptical. "Well, I suppose I could find an Alistair. If Arl Eamon tells me…well Alistair to escort you, he'll have to, I guess. I still need to do my chores for Master Wilmot though."

"Well, of course, and I promised to help. Don't look so worried. You know I learned how to care for our horses at home. Mum and Papa want us to understand the work that is done by our household, so I still stable my own pony. You know I can muck out stalls and clean tack. It will go much faster with two of us." She grinned and strode over to him. "It's so good to see you again, Ali," she whispered as she gave him a big hug.

He stiffened at her touch and then slowly raised his arms to hug her back. He could not remember the last time anyone had hugged him. Well, he could, actually. It was Lys, last year, when she left. It felt good. He always expected that she would forget him, but she never did. Every year she came to look for him. Then, today, she defended him against the Arlessa and looked at him as if he was the best thing that had happened to her all day. She was so impulsive and friendly. He would pay for it when she left, but he was starting to think any number of whippings would be worth it.

"So let me help you finish whatever you still have to do and you can tell me about your year," she continued, releasing him from her hug. "Oh yes, and I brought you some cheese. Our regional specialty, Highever Sharp and some Montfort Blue."

Alistair looked at her shocked, "You remembered I like cheese?"

"No," she giggled, "I remembered you LOVE cheese. Honestly, I think you would betroth yourself to cheese if you could."

"Thank you," then he grinned cheekily, "I'll think about the betrothal. Deciding which type will be most difficult you see." They both giggled.

He pushed it back into her hands. "You keep it for us. If the Arlessa finds me with it, she'll think I stole it from the kitchens. If we go riding, you can bring it along. I … well the punishments aren't ... I'd rather avoid them. She'll be angry no matter what, even if the Arl tells me to spend time with you. But I'd rather one punishment at the end." He smiled grimly. "It will be worth it."

Lys frowned, but decided not to pursue the subject of punishments any further for now. "Let's get my Papa's horses stabled. I'll help you clean the tack and put it away. I saw it all piled in the tack room. Cleaning tack always goes better with talk and cheese." When Wilmot returned he found Alistair and the girl, Lys, busily at work and chattering non-stop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Returning from the stables after helping Alistair, Lys walked into the common room. She gave Teyrn Bryce a hug and cuddled next to him on the settle. "Papa, remember the boy, Alistair, from other years?"

Bryce looked up from the scroll on his lap, "Yes, the Arl's ward whom you liked so much. Did you find him?"

"Yes, he was stabling Arrow and the Arlessa was screaming at him in her horrible accent. The Stable Master, Wilmot, said he had no idea why when I asked. He said that the Arlessa yells at him all the time for no reason. Wilmot told me that he's a good worker." She paused for breath. "No, Papa, wait I'm not finished," she objected as he began to respond.

Bryce smiled wryly, "Why does that not surprise me. Go on, Pup."

"Well, the Arlessa ordered him not to associate with any visiting guests, including children. She said no one wanted a bastard stable boy underfoot. Sooo, I had an idea," she grinned as her father groaned. "I need a boy to escort me when I ride Arrow or walk into the village. Someone to carry packages, make sure I don't get lost or assaulted and generally guard me since I am such a fragile flower."

"Fragile Flower! Lys, you are unbelievable, but I'll admit it's a cunning plan. So what now? Am I to speak with the Arl and get his agreement to Alistair becoming your companion?"

"Would you Papa? Please. I promised Alistair I would help him with his chores so Master Wilmot won't lose a stable boy. It might keep me out of trouble.. And of course, when we go to the Tourney he'll have to come with us and sit with me and carry my … uh… hold my cloak. And, Papa, the Arl must tell the Arlessa that Alistair is following his orders and yours during our stay. He must tell her that she isn't to punish him for doing as the Arl tells him."

"I'm not sure I can tell the Arl how to treat his ward, but I'll try to be persuasive. Let me talk with your mother. This will possibly annoy the Arlessa and I want her input." He headed toward the bedroom, then stopped. "Do you think that the Arlessa might get angry with him after we leave?"

She hung her head, "She threatened Alistair with putting him in a cell or worse. Alistair said she would. He said spending time with me would be worth it. Maybe, the Arl can make her be nicer."

Bryce sighed, "Let me talk to Ellie. I'll speak with Arl Eamon tonight. We'll let you know in the morning."

"He's a friend Papa. Why is being with him so wrong? I understand he has work, but as long as it gets done, how is it bad?"

Bryce wondered how to explain to an eight year old that an Orlesian married, in spite of the King's objections, to a Fereldan nobleman must feel vulnerable. In addition, she surely thought the boy was Eamon's, and felt his presence accentuated her own childless state at thirty-two, after four years of marriage. Isolde took her insecurity out on those around her. Her Orlesian culture taught her to disdain her inferiors and inflict corporeal punishment when displeased. It didn't make it right, but it did explain her arrogant, prideful behavior.

Bryce sighed and reassured his daughter, "No, Lys, to us and most Fereldans, it's not wrong, but not everyone thinks as we do. What she does may not be right, but he is Eamon's ward and we can't interfere. Let me talk to your Mum. We'll figure something out."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	4. Chapter 4 The Scars

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 4: THE SCARS**

**9:18 Dragon 28 Solace === Redcliffe Castle**

Lys remained in their apartment while her parents were at dinner. She wanted to see Alistair again, but not if he would get in trouble. Her father would tell her, in the morning, if they could spend time together. She read for a while, lying before the small fire, but grew restless. "Freya," she said to her nurse, "I'm going up to the tower roof. The stairs are at the end of this hall, so I won't be far. I'll take a blanket, a skin of cider, apples and some cheese. Will that be alright?"

Freya agreed, "Yes. Thank you for asking, Lys. I'm glad to see you acting so grown up this year." She smiled, "Just think we've been here for half a day and the Arlessa hasn't been in to complain about you yet."

Lys gave her a dirty look. "I can change that tomorrow if you like."

Freya laughed, "That's not necessary, my lady, just don't fall asleep up there. Here take a candle and come back before it's burned down two marks."

Lys donned her cloak, headed down the hall and up the stairway to the roof. Unlike the towers at Castle Cousland, which had trap doors opening onto the roof, this stairway ended on a landing or vestibule of sorts, with a door. Before she stepped through, she put the candle in a nook on the wall. She wanted to keep the roof darkened and the candle lit, out of the wind. Stepping outside the enclosure, she found the heights breezy and the sky almost dark and very clear. Moving to the edge of the tower, she sat on her blanket, which softened the hard stone floor. A parapet ran around the tower's circumference. Only the blocky, stone vestibule structure broke the alternating crenellations of the battlement. She leaned against the wall and gazed up into the sky. As night descended, a gibbous moon rose over the lake throwing her part of the tower into shadow.

Alistair crept up the tower stairway, carrying a blanket. He would not be able to sneak through the guest quarters once all the guests arrived. Tonight, however, the guests who had arrived were at dinner and he could avoid the few servants remaining upstairs. The guests would, he hoped, sleep late in the morning after the heavy meal and days of travel, allowing him to make an early escape. He often slept on this, the tallest tower, in summer. Cooling breezes blew off the lake. It felt safe lying under the stars. He sometimes wondered if there were other worlds out there. The Chantry said that their world was the center of the Maker's creation and that everything in the sky revolved around it, but he wasn't sure he believed everything the Chantry said.

Alistair noticed the candle as he passed, but didn't see anyone when he opened the door. Someone must have checked the roof earlier and left it, he thought. He curled up against the battlement wall in the moonlight. Happily, the stone still held the sun's warmth. He would be cold later, even with his thin blanket. He unwrapped the bread and apples he had liberated from the kitchens. Fortunately, the cooks had been so distracted serving dinner, they did not see him sneak into the larder. As he took a bite of the apple, he heard a rustle from the darkness.

"Who's there?" he whispered getting up to look around. Seeing nothing, he walked back to his blanket, his night vision not yet fully adjusted after the bright candle on the landing. He started to sit on his blanket and yelped as he landed on a leg. "Maker, who is that?"

Lys giggled, "I have apples and cheese too. And some cider. Shall we share?"

"Lady Lys?"

"No!" Lys complained. "Lys, just Lys."

"Touchy, aren't you My Lady Just Lys."

"I am when my friend insists on using a title," she retorted and sniffed.

"Oh, Maker, you're not going to pretend to cry aren't you?"

"Well if it would work. You can't see me pout in the dark."

"It won't," he assured her. "Unless you want to scare me and watch me run away, screaming."

Lys giggled again, "No that would be the opposite of what I want."

Alistair settled back. "What are you doing up here? Rooms too hot? Straw sticking to your arms? Oh wait, can't be, you stay in the castle and sleep on mattresses."

"Is that why you're here? You're going to sleep up here? It is lovely and cool." She leaned back against the battlements next to him. "I came up to look at the stars. I promised to go back before the candle burns past two marks."

"Ah, that explains the candle. Yes, I sleep up here in summer. At least when I think I won't get caught." He was quiet for a while. "I like to look at the stars too. There are so many. Sometimes I wonder if there are other places like Ferelden out there. I wish I knew more about them."

"Well, perhaps not like Ferelden. I'd like to think other worlds would be different. I think there are other worlds out there. There must be if there are so many stars. I could send you a book," Lys offered.

"About other worlds?"

"No, silly, about stars. They form patterns called constellations. The constellations have names."

Alistair was quiet. I…um… don't read very well."

Lys looked at him surprised. "The Arl doesn't send you to school? I thought you were his ward."

"No, well yes I am his ward. He did have Sister Eleutheria try to teach me, but she complained so much that he agreed to stop the lessons." He rubbed his hand through his hair remembering her daily complaints to the Arl.

"_Aleestair iss amposseebley stupeed, un cretin. I cannot anstruct a fool complet,_" he said, imitating the Orlesian Sister in a high squeaky voice.

When she stopped laughing, Lys asked, "So did she instruct you in Orlesian? Maybe that was the problem."

He chuckled ruefully, "If only. In the Common Tongue with the accent and some Orlesian thrown in every so often. She's right though, I couldn't do any of the work she gave me."

"That's hard to believe, Alistair. What did she complain about besides you being _un cretin_? Which you are NOT, by the way."

"That I couldn't read any of the passages of The Chant I was to memorize. I didn't understand any of the arithmetic problems she gave me."

"She started you with the Chant and problems? She didn't teach you your letters and numbers first?"

"No, she said I was doing easier work than what they taught at the village Chantry school. That's why I couldn't go there with my friends. I'm too far behind and too slow."

"That doesn't sound right," Lys responded, frowning. "Maybe she's a bad teacher. Everyone goes to school in Highever and they all learn to read and figure. You're smart. I don't believe you can't learn," she responded.

"I'm smart? That's an interesting thought," he said, catching her frown as he finished.

He quickly changed the subject. "Highever must be a wonderful," he marveled, going back to her comment that everyone went to school. "I bet you don't put your people in the dungeon cells or whip them as much as we do here."

Lys sat up, "You are smart and we don't whip anyone ever. Castle Cousland has an old dungeon, but only Fergus and his friends go down there and only on a dare. No one gets locked up there. That's what the guard posts are for."

Alistair looked at her disbelieving, "If Arlessa Isolde caught me here with you, I'd be in the cells before you made it to your room. I'd be whipped in the morning. You don't do that in Highever?"

"Maker no. Why would she punish you for being here with me looking at stars and eating apples and cheese?"

"It's inappropriate. Arlessa Isolde is very proper and pious. It's bad enough I've invaded the castle without permission. But, well , you're a girl, a noble, I have food I stole from her kitchens and she told me to stay away from guests."

"Invaded and stole? That's absurd. You live here. You're Arl Eamon's ward."

"Yes, well, that's the problem. I'm Arl Eamon's ward. She thinks he's my father. He's not," he added quickly. "I'm not entitled to take food or be in the castle, at least not since she arrived."

"That's horrible, but I am a girl – see I knew you were smart." He rolled his eyes as she continued. "But we're children, Alistair. What could we possibly be doing wrong? I know Fergus might get in trouble if he was up here with a girl, but they're grown up and would be touching and kissing and all that silly stuff. We're kids. We're eating cheese. My cheese, by the way, but all kids raid the larder. It may be wrong, but it's hardly a major crime. My father said you could play with me. And you don't harm anyone by coming to the roof."

"Wow. You're good at speeches, My Lady of the Vocabulary."

She stuck her tongue out at that remark.

"So your mother and father would think this was fine," he challenged.

"Yes, Alistair, they would," she replied. "In fact, I'll tell them you were here when I go back. They know you're my friend, they know I like to star gaze and they trust me to do the right thing."

He became very quiet. "Alistair," she asked after a while, "are you alright? My parents won't tell the Arlessa."

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's just so different from my life." She took his hand and leaned against him, as they both settled back against the parapet.

"Let's just enjoy the night, then. I wish I could fix it for you, but I can only be your friend."

"Thanks, for being my friend. I'd like to be your friend too." He was quiet again.

"Alistair, did Arlessa Isolde really lock you in the dungeons and have you whipped?"

"Yes. She puts me in a cell without food or water for a day sometimes. It's…well I try to be brave, but it's dark and scary down there. I don't cry anymore though. I think that makes her angry too."

Lys shivered at the thought of sitting alone, locked in a dark place for a day. "Who whipped you?"

"One of the servants."

"With his hand?"

"No." Alistair hesitated, "With a switch or a whip." He grinned weakly, "I guess that's why they call it a whipping, right?"

"Not funny, Ali," She responded. It was Lys' turn to hesitate. "Di…does it lea.. leave marks?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"My bottom and back."

Lys grimaced, then asked, "can I see your back?"

Alistair pulled away, shocked. "Why? You think it's fun to look at the stupid stable boy's scars?"

"No! Of course not," then added gently, "I just...need to see them."

He sighed deeply, "You don't believe me, right? Sure, why not." He lifted his tunic. "I didn't lie, Lys," he whispered.

Lys inhaled sharply, but reached out to touch the fine ridges across his shoulder blades. He shivered at her touch. "Oh, Ali, how can she be so cruel? No one in Highever would treat a child like that, not for any reason. I'm sorry, I couldn't believe she could do this. Does the Arl know?"

He shrugged. "I don't think he cares. She does what she wants."

"Didn't she have the mage healer heal you afterward? You shouldn't have the scars."

"No, there is no mage healer here. Arlessa Isolde would never allow a mage in castle. Mages are evil and should be imprisoned or killed.

"They are not evil!" Lys objected. "Nyla is not evil." She saw his confusion. "Nyla is a free mage and our household healer. She's with us now."

"You brought a mage into the Castle? Aren't they all locked in Kinloch Hold?" His face reflected his astonishment. "Does the Arlessa know?"

"Nyla is a part of our household. Our family has always had a household mage healer. Why would the Arlessa need to know." Lys thought for a moment, "I don't think Nyla can heal scars though."

Alistair stiffened. "Heal me? A mage? With magic? No, no need, really. Master Wilmot takes care of me. He uses the salve and poultices he has for the horses. It works. I've only had an infection once. That time the Arl did have a Chantry healer see me. He made the Arlessa stop the beatings for a while, but the next time he went to Denerim, she just started again."

Lys frowned. She wasn't sure what he could do, but she would tell her father. Better not tell Alistair, she decided, he'd probably make her promise not to. She took his hand again. "Ali, I'm sorry."

"Why, it's not your fault," he mumbled. Time to change the subject, he thought, but I can't think of a joke. He tried a different tack. "Would you tell me about Highever?"

"What would you like to know?" she looked puzzled as she settled back against the wall.

"What does it look like. It's on the coast, right? I've only been out of Redcliffe once, when the Arl took me to Denerim, but I didn't see much. I rode in the cart with the hounds and took care of them. Denerim is big. The Arl has an Estate there. When the King visited for dinner, the Arl brought him out to see the hounds. I had to stay away, but I saw him from the loft. He's very tall."

He stopped. "I'm babbling aren't I? It's all the talk of magic. Makes me nervous. Does your mage turn people into toads?"

"You are babbling," she giggled. "You're teasing right? Mages don't do that. Nyla is a healer. I'll tell you about Highever if you want. Or do you want to keep on insulting Nyla?"

"Highever, please. Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your mage. I was teasing about the toad thing."

"Mages aren't scary Alistair. They're people like you and me. They just have a different gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. Some people can sing, some can draw and some can do magic. We all have some gift."

Alistair frowned, "That's a different way to look at things. Nicer than the Arlessa's."

"Well, that has to make it good, right?"

"Absolutely. Now, tell me about Highever, My Lady of the North. I don't want you to be angry with me."

Lys grinned in spite of herself. At least he listened and thought about what she said. "So, Highever," she began. "I had to write an essay describing Highever for Aldous, our tutor. I'll see if I can recite it for you."

She cleared her throat and sat up straight, "_Highever borders the Waking Sea. The Cliffs of Conobar are very high with lots of caves, which are fun to explore. The coastline has coves for swimming when the water warms in late Justinian. There are seals in Highever harbor and sea lions on a beach west of the Castle. Seagulls, puffins, cormorants, all kinds of birds soar over the coast and make their homes in the cliffs. The Sea changes all the time. In storms it's grey, on sunny days in summer it's blue, in winter more green and at night it's as dark as the sky. You can't tell where the sea starts and sky ends if it's calm with the stars reflected in it._"

She stopped her recitation, "you can't see across it you know, it's much bigger than Lake Calenhad."

Alistair's eyes widened as he imagined a body of water larger than the lake.

"Sailors and merchants come from all over Thedas to Higheverport. Rivainers, Antivans, Nevarrans, Marchers, even some Orlesians. And, of course, we have boats at the Castle docks too. I've sailed since I was little." She looked at Alistair, "but you must have sailed too living on the Lake."

"I have," Alistair replied, "I've sailed a few times, but never by myself. One of the fishermen's sons was a friend and his father sometimes took us out. It's fun, like flying almost with a strong wind."

Lys grinned, "It is like flying, just on the water not in the sky. I don't sail alone yet. There are a few small islands near the coast. Fergus goes out on his own or with friends. I'm not allowed to yet, mostly 'cause I'm just not tall enough and strong enough."

"So, you sail and you ride? How about flying?"

"Actually I have flown," she said quite seriously. It was true of course, but it had not been in Ferelden.

"Now you're teasing me, My Lady Who's Done Everything."

"Yes, I do ride," she replied. "The downs are open lands along the coast. They're perfect for riding. There are small farmholds, but most farmholders use the land for grazing horses and sheep. The best horses in Ferelden come from Highever." she proudly claimed.

"And the best fleece. Mum works with the Cloth Merchants and the Spinners, Dyers and Weavers Guilds in Higheverport. Her work encourages more spinning and cloth production in Highever. Trading cloth brings in more profit than trading the raw fleece," she added knowingly. "I've been helping. I spin and weave pretty well actually."

"Spin and weave? That's unexpected."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess I see you more as a Battle Maiden, like Queen Rowan. Riding, sailing, shooting, sparring with blades…flying."

Lys hit his arm.

"Ow! Hurt. I'm hurt." He laughed. "You punch pretty hard."

"Don't you dare say 'for a girl', or I will punch hard. It's bad enough you think I can't do things like spin, weave and enjoy dressing up?" She glared at him, "do you think I can't do those things?"

"I'm guessing the right answer is no, I don't think that?"

"Of course it is. I can do whatever I put my mind to. I love clothes and fabrics. Freya says I clean up very nicely," she said smugly. "Besides, I need to understand how to keep Highever prosperous. I'm a Cousland. It's my duty to our people."

"How do spinning or weaving do that?"

"Alistair, spinning and weaving provide products for trade. Trade is important to Highever and to Ferelden. Trading cloth is much more profitable, than trading whole fleeces and woolsacks. My mother and the Arlessa of Higheverport have worked hard, since the Rebellion ended, to establish the Cloth Merchants' Guild and the Weaver's, Spinner's and Dyer's Guilds. Now that Pippa and I are older, we work with our mothers. Knowing how to spin, weave and create colors for dying is important work. Sorry, I'm preaching. I guess. I sound like Mum."

"It's interesting. Another good speech too. Don't hit me, I bruise you know." He pretended to cower against the parapet, while she crossed her arms, frowning and trying not to laugh.

"It is interesting, just not things I usually think about. I…we don't have sheep here…or horses, except in the stables. I never thought about trade. I guess the Arl does. It's not something a stable boy needs to understand I suppose. You do learn battle skills though, too right?"

"I do practice my battle skills. Orlais will always present a threat. Orlesians need to know that no matter how wealthy we become, we are vigilant and strong. I'll join our Guards when I'm older. Brigands and bandits will always infest some parts of the Coastlands." She wrinkled her nose, "Sorry, preaching again. It's the Cousland duty thing."

"Trade and the economy, the Guards… I guess I never thought about anything outside the stable and kennel, My Lady of the Spindle, Loom and Bow. Here I thought as long as I kept White Knight's stall mucked out all would be right with the world."

Lys tried to look annoyed, but couldn't quite stifle a giggle. "Well, every contribution is important, my Papa says. Afterall, Redcliffe's farmers need manure to grow their crops for trade. I'll call you Ser Alistair of the Compost."

"Great, that's so…good-hearted of you," he replied dryly. "I'd actually like to know about the wider world and have a choice about what I do. I didn't choose to be an illiterate stable boy, you know."

Lys didn't know how to respond. The Arl was so unfair to him. "I know," she murmured.

"Who's Pippa?" he asked, gently, noticing her discomfort and changing the subject again.

"Pippa, Philippa Broughten, is my closest friend, a sister really. She's the daughter of the Arl and Arlessa of Higheverport. Her mum and mine are cousins."

"Oh. I see. It must be nice to have a best friend." He looked away, but not before Lys saw the emotions flash by. Sadness, loneliness, anger, perhaps a touch of jealousy.

"Ali, you are my friend too, we just don't see each other very much. I wish I saw you every day too. Papa would make sure you went to school and learned from the Arms Master."

"Tell me more about Highever. Is there a forest or mountains?"

Lys went along. "Yes, of course. In some places, the forest comes down to the sea. In others, the downs stretch back to the Coast Range. They're not as high as the Frostbacks, of course, but they're still mountains. There are several passes into the Bannorn from the Coastlands. We hunt in the forests. There are lots of deer and some boar. I'm not allowed to hunt boar yet, of course."

"Boar, I've never seen one. Have you?"

"I have. Boar are huge with great long, tusks and very dangerous. They're like large pigs really. Very LARGE pigs. They're fast and nasty when they're angry. Fergus killed his first one a few months ago."

"So you hunt?"

"Of course. Mum is an expert with her bow. I've learned to shoot as well, but I like my blades. Our Arms Master says I'll be a good dual wielder and Fergus has been teaching me forms. I'll try to practice while I'm here. You could practice with me," she invited.

"I could? I don't have any training or a practice sword. Maybe I can borrow one from the Armory and you could teach me."

"Well, of course you can, if I say so," Lys assured him. "I can teach you some forms, when I practice mine."

She realized the moon had moved well above the horizon. "Ali, I need to check the candle." She went into the vestibule.

Returning, she said, "I need to go, Ali. I need to keep my promises to Freya, so I don't get in trouble."

She bent down and kissed Alistair on the cheek. "Good night, Ali, I'll leave my blanket for you. Leave the cider skin and blanket here. I'll get them in the morning."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With that, she was gone, leaving Alistair wondering if he had only dreamed her. She could be overwhelming, he thought, but in a good way. He wondered what it would be like to have family, a best friend, people who loved you and choices. Someday, he thought, maybe I will be lucky enough to have someone love me. He pulled Lys' blanket over him and crumpled the edge in his fist as he curled up to sleep.

Lys, remaining on best behavior, returned just as the candle burned down two marks. Freya looked up approvingly from her sewing. "I'm beginning to think you are growing up Lyssie," she greeted her. "Or should I be worried that you're planning something?"

"No Freya, I'm not." Lys protested. "Although, it's true, good behavior could be a diversion. I should tell you that Alistair came up to the tower when I was there. I didn't know he would. He sleeps up there sometimes in warm weather."

She frowned, "I have a question, Freya. Are we so very different in Highever? I mean, all our people go to school and can read and figure. We don't' whip them or lock them up or even yell at them very much. They seem happy and they seem to do their work well. When I go to the Guilds with Mum, they seem to really like her, not phony like her. Am I wrong?"

Freya looked at her surprised, "what brought this on? No, Highever is not unique. You've seen Rainesfere. It's very similar. So are Waking Sea and South Reach."

"Yes, but now I'm here and it's NOT the same."

"Are you saying the Arl whips his people, locks them away and yells at them?"

"Maybe not the Arl, but the Arlessa does. I know she yells and is nasty, because I've heard her. She threatened to lock up a person and told him she would whip him. And… I know he's been whipped. I saw the scars on his back."

Freya looked at her concerned, "Who has been showing you his back. No man should be doing that."

"It wasn't a man, Freya. It was a boy. A boy my age. Alistair. I can't imagine Papa or Mum whipping a child."

"Whipping a child, Lys?" Eleanor said, "What in Thedas would make you say that?"

Lys whirled to face her parents as they came in from dinner. "The Arlessa had Alistair whipped. We, well, I went up to the tower to star gaze. Freya knew where I was," she added defensively. Freya nodded behind her. "Alistair came up. I didn't know he was coming. He sleeps there in warm weather if he can sneak into the castle, 'cause it gets hot in the stable and all the straw sticks to him."

She stopped to collect her thoughts, "Anyway, we talked and he admitted she had him whipped. I, well, I didn't believe him, so I asked to see and hurt his feelings."

She got more passionate as she continued, "Mum, he has scars on his back. And they don't have a mage healer. The Arlessa thinks mages should be locked away or killed! And they don't give him healing poultices. The Stable Master puts salve on them; the same that he uses for the horses."

She turned to her father, "Papa, Alistair can't read or figure. No one teaches him. Why are the Arl and Arlessa so mean? He … he's one of the nicest people I know. He's wonderful and kind and fun and smart and they treat their animals better than they treat him. Why?"

Bryce and Eleanor looked at each other. Sadly, Alistair's situation had deteriorated during the past year. "I'll speak to Teagan and Loghain," he said quietly. "I don't think he knows."

"Who? Who doesn't know, the Arl or Bann Teagan and why Teyrn Loghain?" Lys demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Pup. I want some advice from Teagan and Loghain. I'll speak to Arl Eamon too."

He paused, "Oh, and I did talk to Eamon about Alistair accompanying you. He agreed it was a good idea for you not to wander about alone," Bryce said with a smile. "So, you have a companion for the rest of the visit. Eamon has a horse for Alistair to ride. I'll check it out to be sure it's appropriate. If not, I'll get a horse from the stable in the village. Now, off to bed young lady, its late."

She ran over to hug her parents. "Thank you so much. I didn't realize how lucky I am. I'll try to deserve it, truly I will." She pulled away. "He's very special. I like him a lot. No one should be treated the way she treats him, but especially not Ali."

Eleanor watched as she went off to her room with Freya. She turned to Bryce. "She's growing up, but I wish it wasn't this harshly. This can't be what Maric intended for him, Bryce."

Eleanor thought about the unspoken risk – magic. She knew magic often manifested when a child became overly emotional, particularly angry. Anger about unwarranted punishment, such as that meted out by Isolde, would be a catalyst that could cause magic to manifest. If he was a mage, his magic should have already shown. Even so, she supposed, eight was too young to assume he wasn't a mage, so even if Maric meant to acknowledge him, it wouldn't happen for years. Yet, he must be a wonderful boy, as Lys said, if she liked him enough to defend him. Lys always had good instincts about people.

"No, I don't think so either, but let's tread carefully." Bryce responded, interrupting her thoughts. "It won't do for Bryce Cousland to show too much interest in Maric's illegitimate son. I'll speak with Teagan in the morning. I'll talk to Loghain, once he arrives. Better to go through him, than to King Maric directly I think."

"Also, don't mention magic or Fiona. I don't think Eamon, or even Loghain, knows as much as we do. Fiona and Duncan landed at Higheverport with the baby because it was familiar to Duncan. They knew we were friendly to Grey Wardens, unlike the Howes, and wholly loyal to the Theirins. Duncan knew we would keep the babe's existence secret, but it's one more reason we need to be careful. Maric's never been comfortable that we know he's half-elven and possibly a mage."

Eleanor pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Yes. I just feel so badly for that poor little boy. He probably has no idea who he is or why he's treated like a pariah. I know Fiona was a mage and he has to be watched in case he manifests magic, but not in such a cruel manner. Surely, that is not what she or King Maric intended. And if Eamon and Isolde don't even know… It's as if Eamon wanted to punish him for his parentage, although he was born well after Rowan died. I just want to take him home and love him. "

Bryce wrapped his arms around his wife. "These are the times I wish we could just transport him to Areth and let him live a life free of all this. Give the boy some choices." He felt his wife shift. "No Ellie, you know perfectly well we can't do that."

"I know," she replied, "damn 'The Rule', it would be nice to help him escape."

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	5. Chapter 5 The Conundrum

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 5: THE CONUNDRUM**

**9:18 Dragon 29 Solace === Redcliffe Castle**

Bryce and Teagan walked out to the Practice Yards ostensibly to watch Fergus sparring against a Highever Guard. "So, there was something you wanted to discuss, Bryce?"

"It's a bit touchy, Teagan, so tell me to stop if it's out of line. It's about Alistair."

"Ah," Teagan shook his head sadly, "yes, that problem. Isolde thinks he's Eamon's son and between that and her childless state, she is unhappy and takes it out on the boy. Eamon thought keeping him in the stables would quiet things down. It did for a while, but she always seems to find the child has committed some new offense."

Bryce gaze was just short of a glare, "Well, then perhaps you or Eamon could explain exactly what offense an eight year old boy could commit that would warrant a whipping that left scars on his back or being locked in a dungeon cell for twenty four hours with no food or water." Displaying his anger, he continued more intensely, "exactly what offense warrants that level of punishment, Teagan? Because for the life of me, I can't think of a Maker damned thing." Teagan paled and stepped back. He'd realized he'd never seen Bryce Cousland angry and he was sure, now, that he didn't want to.

"Bryce, I… I'm not sure how to answer. You're telling me Eamon has him whipped? And locked in a dungeon cell? Who told you this?"

"My daughter, Teagan. My eight year old daughter," he repeated, "who heard Isolde threaten both whipping and caging and who saw - saw - the scars on the boy's back. I checked with the Guard and confirmed the incarceration."

"Maker's Breath, Bryce I had no idea. I don't know if Eamon knows either. Although, my brother is capable of extensive blindness where his wife is concerned. I take it you think it should be raised with the King?"

"With Loghain, first, I think. He knows the details I believe? Who Alistair is."

Teagan shrugged, "I know who his father is. I suspect his mother is not a wayward maid who died, but as to who she was, I was never told. I take it you know?"

Bryce nodded yes. "Did you know he wasn't being educated? He can barely read or count Lys says. He's had no martial training either. I thought he was to have a trade or be capable of joining the Guard or Army or becoming a knight?"

Again, Teagan shrugged. "I thought that Sister Eleutheria, the Redcliffe Chapel Sister, started teaching him a year ago. As for a trade, I don't know for sure. I can only tell you, I offered to foster him or have one of my farmholders or knights foster him and Eamon declined in no uncertain terms. I thought getting him away from Isolde would be sensible, but he didn't agree."

"Bryce, I'm sorry but I can't provide much help here. He's Eamon's responsibility. And until the King changes that, he will remain here. All you can do is speak with Loghain and King Maric and let them know the situation. It will be up to King Maric to force Eamon to make changes." Teagan's laugh came out as a harsh bark, "Of course, there is no love lost between Loghain or King Maric and Isolde. That that she is the culprit may help the boy."

Bryce looked at Teagan, "Look, sorry if I came across too strongly. Lys likes the boy and I trust her judgment of people, young as she is. He deserves better. It's really that simple." He smiled ruefully, "and if I don't act, my wife and daughter will and we definitely don't want that."

Teagan laughed, "Well, they might do what's best for the boy, so maybe we do." They looked at each other sadly, "but that might cause more trouble than we can handle. Good luck, Bryce. Let me know if I can help or just stand with you. He's a fine boy. He should have some choices beyond the stable."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

King Maric, Crown Prince Cailan and Teryn Loghain Mac Tir arrived together while Teagan and Bryce were discussing Alistair. The King's apartment was in the family wing providing spacious quarters for him, Cailan and their retinue. Teyrn Loghain's rooms were in the guest wing near the Couslands. As he was settling in a dark head poked around the half open door. "I hear you Lys Cousland. You're not nearly stealthy enough to fool me."

Lys grinned, "I wasn't trying to be stealthy, Teyrn Loghain, and you certainly weren't, clunking around in your plate. If I didn't think it would injure me, I'd give you a hug."

Loghain looked up from his unpacking, "Well then thank the Maker I'm wearing it, I'm not sure I could survive a Cousland hug."

Lys feigned sadness, "Oh, and I was so looking forward to a Mac Tir hug."

Loghain grinned and strode over, "Alright, one hug, Lady Melysande. I promise my armor won't injure you."

She threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in a bear hug. "King Maric will give me two hugs," she assured him.

"Well, he's King, he can afford two hugs." He put her down.

"So, my lady, have you been annoying the Orlesian? How many times has she complained to your mother since you arrived?"

Lys grinned smugly, "None. I've been developing a strategic plan to irritate her, so I've ignored the tactical attacks for now."

He shook his head in surprise, "Lys Cousland you always surprise me. So what is this great strategic plan about?"

"Well, there is a boy here who is my friend. I met him two years ago and he's my age and fun and smart and I was looking forward to seeing him again. When I got here I went to the stables to find him, but the Arlessa was in there yelling at him and threatening to whip him and lock him in the dungeon. And before you say maybe, he deserved it, I asked the Stable Master what he did and Master Wilmot said he'd done nothing wrong. Wilmot said he was a good worker, but that the Arle… the Orlesian dislikes him."

"Then I heard the Orlesian," she grinned as she repeated Loghain's title for the Arlessa, "tell him to stay away from all the guests. She said no one wanted a bastard stable boy underfoot. Then she yelled at him for letting a pony in the stalls and told him to get it out and take it to the village stable. When he tried to tell her it was my pony, she slapped him and yelled some more."

Loghain frowned. "And yet Arrow is in his stall and you say the Arlessa hasn't complained about you. Tell me you didn't react."

"Of course I reacted. I just thought about it first. I almost messed up and yelled, but I thought it through. I decided to be very, very polite and respectful. I let her know who I was and that Papa and the Arl agreed my pony could be stabled there and that I was so sorry for being disheveled, but we'd just arrived and I'd let my mother alone to rest and get ready for the big dinner while I checked my pony."

Loghain laughed. "Lys you amaze me. You actually charmed the Orlesian. I'm not sure who you take after more, Bryce or Eleanor. You seem to be the best combination of both." He sat on the chair by the fire and invited her to join him in the other chair. "So who is your boyfriend?"

"He's a boy and a friend, Teyrn Loghain. He's a stable boy and his name is Alistair."

Loghain's smile faded.

"What's wrong? Are you going to tell me not to befriend a stable boy?"

"No Lys, of course not. But tell me, does the Orlesian always treat him badly?"

"Well, it's very different here. The Arl doesn't send his people to school or, if they're smart and deserving, make sure they train for a trade. Alistair is smart and fun, but he can't read or figure and he expects to remain a stable boy. Isolde tells him he's too stupid to be anything else, but he's not. And she whips him and locks him in a cell sometimes without food or water. He has scars on his back. I made him show me 'cause I didn't believe him. I hurt his feelings. He thought I was his friend, then I didn't believe him after I made him tell me."

Loghain looked at her thoughtfully, "Did you tell your father about this?"

"Of course, but I don't know what he will do. The boy is the Arl's ward, so we can't really interfere," she said sadly.

"He did talk to Eamon about my pony and suggested Alistair be my companion, since I'm a helpless girl and need someone to keep me safe." She gave a self-satisfied grin, as Loghain snorted with laughter.

"It was my idea, but Papa thought it a good one, proposed it to Arl Eamon and the Arl agreed. So Alistair and I can spend as much time together as we want with the Arl's blessing. We're riding after mid-day bells once he finishes his chores in the stable. Do you want to come with us? He said he knows a nice trail along the lake."

She looked out the window and realized the morning was passing. "Oh, Maker, I'm late. I promised to help him with his chores so they would be finished before our ride. He'll think I forgot. I just wanted to say hello when I saw you here. And I took up your time too."

Loghain smiled, "Lys, you never take up my time. I don't tolerate people I don't want to see, you know that. And yes, I'd like to ride with you and your friend. I'll see you at the stables a mark after mid-day?"

She got up and hugged Loghain again. "Ooh a second hug," she said, as he hugged her back. "Now, King Maric must hug me three times." She started toward the door.

"I'll see you in the stables. And Teyrn Loghain, thank you for listening. I really did pay attention when you told me about tactics and strategy and thinking through my actions."

He smiled, "I would say you applied the lesson very well. Perhaps better than I would have. Now go and muck out a stall for your friend." Wrinkling her nose at the command, she then grinned and ran off.

He watched her hurry out and settled back in the chair. He admired the manner in which Bryce and Eleanor had raised their children. Both Fergus and Lys were expected to pitch in and learn the jobs their household performed, to care for the people in their service, to know how to take care of their horses and dogs and to understand the work the people of the Teyrnir did. Fergus became part of the Teyrnir's Guard and was expected to work his way up to a captaincy; Lys, if she chose, could do the same. Then there was Eleanor's work with the Guilds, promoting cloth manufacture and trade. He knew Lys helped there, as well.

He regretted not raising Anora in a similar fashion. She had been isolated with Celia and him in Gwaren, then with Celia alone after Rowan died and he began spending most of his time in Denerim with Maric. Anora joined him in Denerim when she was twelve, after Celia died. By then, she had become a serious, solitary child and he was hardly an example of conviviality. Unlike Celia, Anora's reserve often became haughtiness, particularly when not in Gwaren. Lys and Fergus had an ease and confidence about them with nobles and common folk alike that Anora lacked. Yet, neither Cousland forgot who they were or where their duty lay. Somehow, the Couslands all walked the fine line between noble arrogance and familiarity. Bryce and Eleanor were the same, so apparently they had been raised in a similar way. Or, perhaps, their roles in the Rebellion had tempered their noble views.

He knew King Maric wished he had fostered Cailan with Bryce and Eleanor for a few years. It was too late now, Loghain feared. Not that Cailan was averse to learning about what Fereldan's did for their living. He could be friendly with his future subjects when he chose. He was just too immersed in his myths and stories, without the firm grounding in reality the Cousland children appeared to have. Maker knows, Lys loved stories and history. She just didn't expect to be the main character in one, writing some glorious new chapter.

At least Cailan and Fergus were good friends. Cailan had come to accept Fergus' teasing and challenges. Fergus did not coddle Cailan in the Practice Yard or at games. Yet he always deferred to Cailan as the Crown Prince. Another fine line walked by a Cousland. Cailan would need and benefit from Fergus' support one day.

Well, he thought, a ride with Lys and with Maric's illegitimate son should be interesting. The few who knew called him King Maric's bastard, but Loghain preferred not to. Wasn't that branding the boy with his parent's act. The boy was not at fault. Nor did he deserve the treatment it appeared he was receiving at Eamon and Isolde's hands. King Maric expected Eamon to educate him and fit him for a trade or train him as a knight. It was past time when he should learn to read, write and figure. And there was no reason to withhold all martial training. Best to see where his talents lay and be ready to direct him. And the beatings and caging, Maker, that was just cruelty. Well, he would find out what the boy was made of later today.

**9:18 Dragon 29 Solace === Along the shores of Calenhad**

Alistair trailed behind Lys and Loghain, like a groom behind his noble lord. In fact, that's what Alistair felt like. He worried about Lady Isolde's reaction, but the Teyrn and Lys had invited him and the Arl had assigned him to accompany Lys, so he had no choice but to be here. He felt confused and awkward. He'd thought he and Lys were riding as friends, but then the Teyrn showed up. He couldn't ride with her as an equal when the Teyrn was with them. Maybe he misunderstood. He was only an attendant for them. He raised his eyes and pulled his horse up suddenly to avoid running into the Teyrn, who had stopped. Maker, pay attention, he chided himself.

"Sorry, Your Grace, I was not attending to my task. May I do something for you or Lady Melysande?"

"Alistair, you're here to ride with us not two lengths behind. I can't talk to you back there." Lys complained.

Loghain looked sympathetically at the boy. Clearly, he felt unsure in Loghain's presence. "Lys, why don't you ride ahead and find a place to stop to eat? I'll ride with Alistair."

Lys started protest, then complied, understanding Loghain's plan. "Of course, Teyrn Loghain. "

Loghain waited for Alistair to come even with him before he rode on. "You know, I wasn't always a Teyrn or the so called Hero of River Dane. I grew up on a small farmhold. It wasn't until I chanced to meet King Maric that my life changed. Even so, sometimes I enjoy just being Loghain and riding along a lake with friends."

The boy looked up at him. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Your Grace, but I'm not your friend," he responded politely. "Lady Melysande calls me her friend. Truly, I'm just a stable boy."

Loghain took a deep breath and continued, "You must understand, if you are a friend of Lys' you are my friend. Lys is a special person, I think you know that. She considers you a friend. She cares about you and she worries. I'd like to help if I can."

Alistair flushed. "Your Grace, I need no help. The Arl kindly gives me shelter. Nothing about my life will change once you all leave. I'll be the stable boy. Even if the Arl says I should ride with Lady Lys, Arlessa Isolde will be displeased that I acted above my station."

"Alistair, I can decide if you are acting inappropriately or "above your station" – what a ridiculous Orlesian concept," he snorted.

"The Arlessa may not punish me while you are here, but she will remember all my failings and punish me for them after you leave. It's not too bad when the Arl is here, but when Arl Eamon goes away… I've said enough I think."

"Alistair, has Eamon told you who your father is?" Alistair stiffened and looked fearful. The Arl told him never to mention his father's name.

"Arl Eamon told me. He said I was never to mention it to anyone. That I was inconvenient, an embarrassment to the K…my father."

"Alistair, King Maric is my good friend, as well as my King. I am well aware he is your father. He does not consider you an embarrassment or inconvenient. There are reasons, grown up reasons, he can't acknowledge you."

"Oh. Well…Arl Guerrin…when he spoke to me…he made it perfectly clear that I am a commoner, a bastard and entitled to nothing. He feeds me, provides clothes and a bed to be kind, since my mother was part of his household. I have no expectations or prospects. I understand that. I… it's not something I repeat…Lys …we haven't spoken about it."

Loghain regarded him approvingly. "Lys does not know who you are and you're right, you shouldn't tell her. The Orlesian…the Arlessa… doesn't either. King Maric wouldn't trust her with that knowledge. You should understand, Eamon takes care of you because King Maric asked him to. The King does care how you are treated."

"I…he didn't tell me that."

"Alistair, I can make a difference for you. In fact, I will. I will make sure you go to school. I will make sure you have a trade or profession. I will make sure the Orlesian stops tormenting you. Your life will be better. Now, let's catch up to Lys. She can hear the rest of my suggestions without mentioning your father."

Alistair regarded the older man wondering how much he could do. It's true, he was reputedly King Maric's boon companion. It was said he spoke for King Maric, but would Arl Eamon and Arlessa Isolde listen, much less obey, once the King went back to Denerim? King Maric did not visit Redcliffe very often.

The King did not like Isolde and had opposed the marriage for quite some time. Eventually, however, he had given in. Why would this be any different. Regardless of what Teyrn Loghain said, Alistair believed that he was just an inconvenient boy the King would rather forget. He sighed. It would make Lys feel better, so he guessed he should go along. As Loghain looked back, motioning for him to catch up, he spurred his horse forward.

"At least you can keep your seat," Loghain chuckled enigmatically. Alistair regarded him quizzically.

They rode up the trail and found Lys waiting on a high point overlooking the lake. She'd placed a blanket on the ground next to a log. She grinned as they rode in together. "Well, glad to see you two are friends now."

They dismounted and secured the horses. Loghain sat on the convenient log and observed the two children pulling out the food Lys brought, while teasing each other. He was a pleasant boy, respectful and well behaved. Loghain decided to offer his plan and see how the two received it.

"Tell me what you think of this plan," Loghain began. "I'm sure the Orlesian spends very little time in the Practice Yard or Guard's mess. Am I wrong, Alistair?"

"No, Your Grace, she has very little to do with the Guard. Arl Eamon only speaks with the Arms Master and Guards Captain, he rarely visits the mess." Loghain snorted and thought that is not surprising. Eamon never had the charisma his sister showed during the Rebellion.

"I think Alistair should start eating in the Guards mess and training with the Guards. I think the Arms Master will be agreeable, as will the Guard Captain. I'll speak to them, of course. I suspect you could even sleep in a room off the Armory. Perhaps you could help the Arms Master, instead of stable duties. What do you think?"

Alistair stared wide eyed at Loghain.

"Teyrn Loghain, that's brilliant," Lys whooped. "Ali, it's perfect. You can learn to care for weapons, learn your forms, get a practice sword and spar and avoid the Arlessa. But what about school? Ali should learn to read and figure too."

"We will work that out too. The local Chantry must have a school in the village. Alistair?"

"Yes, they do, but I'm not allowed to go there. Sister Eleutheria tried to teach me last year. She said I was too stupid to learn and that I would misbehave and disrupt the class. When my friends began school, the Arlessa told the Chantry Sister I wouldn't attend, that Sister Eleutheria would teach me here."

Loghain frowned, "You are not stupid or badly behaved, Alistair. You will attend the Chantry school with your friends."

Alistair looked from Lys to Loghain, "I don't know what to say. Thank you. It sounds like a good plan." He hesitated, trying not to appear skeptical. He tried not to think of the possibilities the Teyrn's offer promised, but failed, "I'd like to learn to be a soldier, I think." He smiled his shy grin, "maybe even a knight? And I'd really like to learn to read, write and do my numbers."

"Good," Loghain smiled, "that's settled then. I'll talk to Eamon and we'll make it work. Now let's see what we have in this pack. Ah, honey cakes, apples, cider and cheese. Do I have to share this?"

"Teyrn Loghain," Lys scolded, "of course you do. Besides there is far too much food for one person, unless that person wants to get fat!" Lys leaned over and grabbed Alistair's hand pulling him onto the blanket next to Loghain. "Come on, this is for you too. But you can't have all the cheese." Alistair blushed, while the Teyrn looked puzzled. "He loves cheese," Lys explained to the Teyrn. "I mean really loves cheese. Hi might marry some cheese."

She looked at the embarrassed boy, "Alistair, I'm sorry, I'm teasing you." She gave Loghain a sharp look, "And before Teyrn Loghain tells it, I should admit I feel that way about honey cakes," she giggled. "We can have a cheese and honey cake wedding."

Alistair relaxed, as Loghain groaned. Lys continued, "Ask the Teyrn, I ate a whole plateful of honey cakes once when I was little. I was very sick in front of the Teyrn, the King, my parents and all these other nobles during Summerday in Highever. I stole the plate from the table, crawled underneath and stuffed myself. When I crawled out, I stood up, felt very ill and immediately lost everything all over the lawn. My mother was mortified. I wasn't allowed a honey cake for years!"

Alistair tried to imagine a younger Lys being sick in front of the entire nobility of Ferelden and struggled not to laugh, until he saw the Teyrn chuckling.

"Go ahead. Laugh. I've been teased about it ever since I was four. I'm surprised Teyrn Loghain didn't mention it right away." She smiled at the Teyrn, "Thank you, good sir. Fergus is horrible about it. Everyone says getting sick should have cured me of my love for honey cakes, but it didn't. I still can't resist at least one," she said as she took one from the food sack.

She turned to the Teyrn, "Thank you, Teyrn Loghain, for helping Alistair. I knew you'd like Alistair once you met him. Now I won't have to worry about him when I go home."

The conversation among the three of them eased as they enjoyed the food. Lys convinced Loghain to tell a favorite story from the Rebellion. Alistair, hearing it for the first time, surprised Loghain with perceptive questions and the three of them ended up discussing battle strategies. He began to understand why Lys found the boy so appealing. He was smart, personable, quick and, unfortunately, had his father's quirky sense of humor. Soon, they were teasing each other like old friends.

As they rode back, Alistair slowly withdrew. Loghain turned to him. "Alistair, I know it's hard to go back, but you have two weeks with Lys. We'll ride again. And I promise, you will spend the tournament sitting with the Couslands whenever Lys is with her parents."

Alistair looked at him, still unsure.

"Your schooling will start after Lys leaves. In the meantime, we'll get you started with the Guards, but no daily duties until after the Tourney."

"I… tha… Thank you, Your Grace," Alistair stammered.

Lys smirked, "See, I told you I would be your friend. You need to believe in me."

Alistair looked at her gratefully, "Lys, I won't ever doubt you again. It's just, what I wanted never mattered before to anyone. You're the first person who ever wanted to help and could. I'm usually just a nuisance or worse. Thank you."

Lys leaned over from Arrow and put her hand on his, "Ali, you're my friend. I'd do anything for the people I love. And now Teyrn Loghain is your friend too. We may not be here all the time, but we're still your friends. If you're in trouble we'll always help."

He looked from Lys to Loghain, who nodded in affirmation. "Thank you, both." Then he grinned rather cheekily at Lys, "Well, next year be prepared. I intend to knock you on your arse in the Practice Yard, Lys Cousland."

Loghain burst out laughing. "I will be here to see that Alistair," he chortled. "Lys needs someone to challenge her."

Lys bristled, "Don't count on it Alistair of Redcliffe. I'll not be bullied by your threats." Then she laughed too. "Really, I hope you do, because that will mean Loghain's plan worked."

They continued back to the stables, where both Loghain and Lys saw to their own horses with Alistair's help. Loghain watched the boy approvingly. He knew his way around the stable, he was conscientious in stabling his own horse and stowing the saddles and tack for cleaning. Eamon's neglect of Alistair was unforgiveable. What he couldn't understand was why? Well, first, he would talk to King Maric about his plan, and then once Maric agreed he'd make sure Eamon carried it forth. He must remember to talk to Bryce as well. He was sure Lys' recounting of Alistair's mistreatment spurred Bryce to action. They should work together on this. Perhaps he should catch Bryce before dinner to stave off any conversations between Bryce and King Maric or Eamon.

As he strode back to his room, Bryce called out to him.

"Loghain, good to see you. I'd like to speak with you before dinner if you have the time."

"I do, Bryce, and I need to speak with you. I suspect the topic is the same." Loghain grinned. "Lys can be very persistent when she has a cause. In fact, I've just returned from a ride with her and the boy."

Bryce groaned, "I should have guessed she would speak with you. It's a good thing you tolerate her so well."

"Your daughter is very special, as you well know. And, I tolerate nothing and no one if I choose not to, as you also know. Lys is a friend. And she expressed valid concerns. He appears to be a fine boy."

"Yes, yes, you're right of course, Loghain, her concerns are valid." Bryce smiled, "I brought a bottle of Antivan brandy. Perhaps I can bring it to your rooms in a candle mark and we can discuss this."

"Ah, your Antivan connections, Bryce. A fine brandy does appeal after a long day. Yes, give me some time to clean up, then we can meet before Isolde overwhelms us with her Orlesian specialities."

Bryce laughed. "Maybe we should eat in the Guards mess."

"Don't tempt me," Loghain growled, heading to his rooms.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	6. Chapter 6 The Solution

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 6: THE SOLUTION**

**9:18 Dragon 29 Solace === Redcliff Castle**

At Loghain's invitation, Teyrn Bryce entered his rooms carrying a bottle of the promised Antivan brandy. The rooms were opposite the Cousland apartment and also faced the lake. A slight breeze disturbed the fine linen curtains at the window. Two chairs flanked the table in front of it. Two more chairs, with cushioned seats, faced each on either side of the hearth. A wooden settle, placed several feet back, stood between them. Shelves and cabinets lined the wall on either side of the fireplace. No rugs or rushes covered the bare wood floor. Spare, but comfortable, the room suited Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.

Bryce sat in the chair cross from Loghain and poured two glasses of brandy. Loghain picked his up and saluted, "To Lys, may she always do the right thing and keep us all honest."

Bryce raised his glass, "To Lys."

"So," Loghain continued, "I assume she told you the same disturbing tale she told me regarding Alistair?"

"She did, whippings, caging him, no schooling… I find it hard to believe Eamon could be so negligent, but he must be a part of this. I suspect it's at his wife's behest, but he has to be complicit. I must ask, does King Maric enquire about him? Or does he simply trust Eamon to do the right thing?"

Loghain shifted in his chair, "King Maric limits his enquiries. As long as Eamon says the boy is doing fine, he asks no other questions. I suppose I am remiss in not following up, but like you, I assumed Eamon would adhere to Maric's expressed desire to see the boy raised away from court, but with education and training. Plainly, the boy has been neglected and mistreated."

"I spoke with Teagan earlier. He's been aware of the problem, although not of the severity of Isolde's punishments, for some time. He even suggested that Eamon send the boy to Rainesfere for fostering, either with him or with a farmhold family. Eamon refused. It seems whatever the solution, it will have to come from King Maric to make Eamon change."

"I agree," Loghain replied, "and I've already come up with a plan, although I've yet to discuss it with Maric. I will and I'm sure he'll agree." He continued, "I rode with Lys and the boy today. Alistair is indeed a bright, personable, capable youngster. Very much his father's son, for good or ill. Even has that damnable Theirin sense of humor, which fortunately, Cailan lacks," Loghain groused.

Bryce chuckled. "I rather enjoy King Maric's humor."

"You would. You Couslands suffer from a similar strain of foolishness. It's Lys' one weakness." He drained his glass and Bryce poured another round of brandy.

"So what is your plan, Loghain?"

"To remove the boy from the Arlessa's view, yet keep him here in Redcliffe. I suggested to Alistair that he eat in the Guard's mess and begin staying in the area of the Practice Yard and Armory. I'll speak to the Arms Master and Guards Captain. The boy can pick up duties in the Armory, begin arms training and sleep in the Armory. Of course, I'll tell Eamon, but I expect him to agree."

"I'll also inform Eamon that Alistair must begin schooling immediately with no interference from the Orlesian. He should attend the Chantry school with the other local children, not be isolated in the Castle. I'm willing to let the Orlesian believe he's my bastard if it will keep her away from him. I refuse to let her know King Maric is the father. I don't trust the woman."

Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, Loghain's paranoid fear of Orlesian conspiracy. She may love Eamon and he her, but I still distrust her. I'd remove the boy if I thought King Maric would agree, but he won't. He believes Eamon, as Cailan's uncle, has no cause to oppose him with Alistair. Redcliffe's remoteness adds to Maric's preference for Eamon as guardian. I do fear Eamon would use Alistair, under Orlesian influence, to oppose Cailan in the future, but my concerns have not been accepted."

"I understand we need to anticipate and protect against future threats, but is that likely? Afterall, Maric has a point, Cailan is Eamon's nephew; Alistair is a ward, for whom Eamon has little affection. The circumstances would have to be extreme to make Eamon act against Cailan."

"I agree," Loghain conceded, "but Isolde…what might Eamon do for love of his young wife?"

Bryce sighed, "So fostering him with Teagan might be a goal in the future. He could squire there, perhaps."

Loghain nodded in agreement, "A good thought. Let's get this plan in action, and then work on getting Maric's agreement to squire him away from Redcliff."

Bryce considered Loghain, "Gwaren would be the other option, of course. We'd love to have him in Highever, but I think that's out of the question." Bryce hesitated with his next thought, "Will King Maric acknowledge him eventually? Give him some lands and make him a bann?"

Loghain shrugged, "He hasn't thought that far ahead. I think it would be wise. Again, we'll have to work on the proposals as the boy gets older. And, yes, Gwaren or Rainesfere provide sufficiently remote settings, which would be appropriate. In Highever, he'd be far too visible. Personally, I like the Rainesfere option. Teagan's a good man and already fond of the boy. It would be a comfortable transition for Alistair and less threatening to Eamon, but, we get ahead of ourselves. I'll talk to Maric in the morning. We meet for early breakfast." Loghain considered Bryce for a moment. "Perhaps you should join us. You know of Alistair's parentage. Maric should know we agree on this plan."

Bryce stood. "I'm up early as well. Knock when you are ready to leave and I'll join you."

Maker be damned, but he liked the man, thought Loghain, as Bryce left. Bryce and Eleanor had fought valiantly during the Rebellion, barely surviving White River. Afterward, they returned to Highever to rule the Teyrnir with grace and skill. Highever's industry and trade made it the wealthiest and most stable of all Ferelden's regions. Gwaren was stable but lightly populated. Its only product, lumber, shipped from its only seaport, Gwaren.

Of all the nobles to accept his elevation to the the Teyrnir of Gwaren, Bryce Cousland was the last one he expected to accept him unreservedly. He assumed the Teyrn of Highever would see him as an upstart and a rival. Instead, Bryce and Eleanor welcomed him, assuring him the honor was more than deserved. Bryce would laugh and say, 'no God had ever descended to beget a noble line' and that every noble line in Ferelden had a commoner at its root. Then he would wish the Mac Tir line the staying power of his own Cousland heritage. It's a combination of skill and luck, he'd laugh. Lots of luck and the skilled progeny to make the best use of it.

Loghain often thought that he and Bryce, as King Maric's two closest advisors, balanced each other and the King well. Bryce was thoughtful, skeptical, diplomatic, favoring tradeand international alliances and able to see the big picture from a governing and economic view. Loghain viewed the world more suspiciously, seeing Orlesian influence behind ever bush according to King Maric. But his ruthlessness, suspicions and military strategies balanced Bryce's more consensual approach.

Bryce wanted trade and an improved economy. He felt a strong Ferelden rested more on economic self-sufficiency and trade, than military might. Military strength, he believed, would follow from economic success. His push for diplomatic alliances and trade agreements often met with opposition from Loghain. Trade admittedly played an important role in the Highever Teyrnir's economy given Highever's position on the Waking Sea. Highever included two of Ferelden's four ports. Bryce conceded the regional interest, but argued all of Ferelden benefitted from more open trade policies. Gwaren, itself, was a port and lumber a key trading commodity.

Loghain conceded that Bryce's diplomatic and trade initiatives rarely included Orlais or Tevinter. Highever traded with Nevarra, the Free Marches, Rivain and Antiva. The Couslands refused to trade with the Imperium or in any way support the slave trade. Trade with Orlais existed, but mainly for some of the luxury goods even Fereldans coveted. Most of this trade was indirect, through Nevarra, a state that distrusted Orlais as much as Ferelden did.

While he understood Bryce's arguments and did not question his loyalty, Loghain did not always agree with his aims. Any relations with Orlais, direct or indirect, were to be avoided. Orlais was the paramount enemy, never to be trusted. In this, he and King Maric disagreed as well. King Maric continued to pursue an Orlesian peace treaty, with hopes for improved relations. While the disagreements were at times deep, they were friendly. He couldn't imagine a time when that would change.

Loghain was not introspective, but occasionally he would marvel at his position. The King and the scion of Ferelden's senior noble house were his friends. He had the power to command a powerful Arl to do his bidding, as the representative of the King. The people, foolishly, he thought, revered him as the Hero of River Dane. What would his father, Gareth, think? Or his mother? He shook his head; too much brandy, he thought. Better head down to the dinner he dreaded.

**9:18 Dragon 30 Solace === Redcliff Castle**

In the morning, Loghain, an early riser, knocked on the Cousland's door shortly after sunrise. Bryce answered and stepped out to join Loghain. The two Teyrn's walked to the King's apartments. On entering, King Maric greeted Loghain and Bryce, already expecting that both men would join him for breakfast. He motioned them into a smaller room and closed the door. "I don't expect Cailan to be up for hours, but sometimes he surprises me" the King quipped. Growing more serious he continued, "I'm guessing this is a conversation he should not hear."

Both Loghain and Bryce replied, "Yes."

"So, this is about the boy, my … son, Alistair?" The two Teyrns nodded. Loghain then related Lys' tale of the Arlessa's cruelty and his own experiences with the boy the day before.

King Maric squeezed the bridge of his nose, and then ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure you know this is not what I intended and certainly not what his mother wanted. Maker, he'd be better off at Court." He thought for a moment, then turned to Bryce and Loghain. "So I assume the two of you have a plan?"

"We do," Bryce replied. "As I am sure you can imagine, my daughter will implement one, if we don't." King Maric laughed, as he speared a sausage.

"Of that I have no doubt," he laughed, "probably abetted by your wife." He sobered , "So she has befriended the boy? He must be something special, if that's the case. Your Lys rivals Loghain in her intolerance for fools." He looked at his two closest advisors, "I wish I could do more, but…I'd like to know him better, but it's just not possible at this time." he added wistfully.

"King Maric, if I may," Loghain interrupted.

"Of, course, Loghain, proceed with your proposal." King Maric turned to his meal as Loghain spoke. Bryce sipped tea, declining mead or ale, so soon after the heavy meal and drinks of the night before. From the King's careful comments, he deduced that Loghain did not know the boy's mother was a Grey Warden, called Fiona or that she was an elven mage and, Maker forfend, Orlesian. He understood, as Loghain did not, that King Maric's concern was magic. If the boy manifested magic, he would go to the Circle of Magi. King Maric did not want his parentage know if that happened, for the boy's sake and Ferelden's.

"First, I am working on the assumption that you won't move Alistair from Eamon's guardianship. If you would consider…"Loghain halted as King Maric held up his hand and shook his head no.

"Loghain proceeded to outline his plan for Alistair, which effectively removed him from the Arlessa's purview. He emphasized that he believed Alistair should attend the Chantry school in the village with other children." King Maric sat thoughtfully for a time after Loghain finished. He turned to Bryce.

"You agree with this plan?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do."

"Well then, gentlemen, proceed. I will speak with Eamon this morning and emphasize that you speak for me in this." He turned to Bryce, "I'll expect to see him 'serving' as Lys' companion during the tournament. They are young; it can't hurt at their age to form a friendship." He smirked, "We all know of Highever's egalitarian attitudes, so it won't seem too abnormal to find him in the Cousland box."

Bryce bowed slightly, "I'll let Lys and Alistair know to behave circumspectly. He's already been assigned to accompany her when she rides out from the Castle. It will seem a natural extension." Loghain snorted, stifling a laugh. Both men looked at him.

"Lys Cousland behaving circumspectly? You've both had too much of Bryce's Antivan brandy. Alistair, however, seems able to influence her, so perhaps she won't devise a plan to embarrass the Orlesian in front of all the gathered nobility." It was clear he would not condemn such an act.

"Alistair can persuade Lys to behave circumspectly?" King Maric marveled. "He must be quite extraordinary." Bryce groaned.

Loghain laughed, "Not always, but he does have a way of calming her down when she's at her most impetuous."

King Maric and Bryce laughed, with Bryce promising to emphasize to Lys that Loghain's plan required appropriate behavior on her part. The men turned to their meal, as the King sent a messenger to Eamon to meet join him in his rooms.

Bryce and Loghain left the King to his correspondence and headed back to their rooms, as Eamon approached. Eamon halted, surprised to see both Teyrn's so early.

"Good morning, Your Graces," he greeted them tentatively, using formal address. "I hope your early presence does not indicate some crisis?"

Both men smiled, "No, Eamon," Loghain assured him cryptically, "no crisis as you would define the term. We don't believe the Orlesian attack will come until next week."

Eamon stood stunned, while Bryce tried not to collapse laughing. "I'm joking Eamon." Loghain stated, satisfied with the response his jape has elicited.

The Arl looked sick, unable to believe a joke from the taciturn Teyrn was possible. Loghain continued, "We will want to speak with you later this morning, but we won't delay you now. The King awaits you, I believe." Bryce and Loghain strode off, leaving a bemused and apprehensive Arl in their wake.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eamon entered the King's apartments and was ushered into the meeting room. The door shut firmly behind him as he greeted King Maric. He shifted from one foot to the other. King Maric appeared annoyed as he stood before the fireplace. He did not invite Eamon to join him at the table, now cleared of food and spread with correspondence.

Facing Eamon, King Maric glared. "You and you wife mistreat my son, Eamon. It will stop. Loghain and Bryce will meet with you later this morning to inform you of my plan for Alistair's education and training," King Maric paused to contain his anger. "You will follow the plan with no exceptions or excuses. You will inform your wife not to interfere IN ANY WAY. Am I clear?"

Eamon swallowed. King Maric was angry. "Yes, Your Majesty, I understand."

"Do you? Do you know your wife has caged Alistair in your dungeon without food and water? Do you know he's been whipped? Do you know he has SCARS from these whippings?" King Maric hissed.

Eamon stepped back from King Maric's wrath. "I… no Your Majesty, who told you such falsehoods. That is not possible. Isolde dislikes the boy. She thinks he's my byblow, but she wouldn't harm him."

"Your ignorance of what happens under your roof does you no credit, Eamon. He. Is. My. Son. Bryce and Loghain have seen the scars. The dungeon jailers confirmed the caging. My son – MY SON - has been cruelly mistreated under your care. It. Will. Stop. I repeat, am I clear?" He waited until the Arl expressed his assent.

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

"Your Orlesian wife, however, will never be trusted with his true identity. You will control her without divulging that I am his father."

"Ye… Yeesss, Your Majesty. I will not tell her. I will see no further punishments occur at Isolde's direction."

'What has she done?' Eamon thought. 'She carried everything too far.' He'd hoped to bury the boy among the lower serving orders claiming he was too stupid to serve at any higher capacity. Now, Isolde's punishments had done what he most wanted to avoid, they brought the boy to the attention of King Maric and the two Teyrns'. He suspected that brat Lys Cousland was involved. Isolde was right, allowing a young noble girl to run wild, train with weapons, ride around the countryside unescorted was madness. What were Eleanor and Bryce thinking.

"You will do more than that Eamon. You will follow my instructions EXACTLY. Loghain and Bryce will present the plan to you later. It is not negotiable. There will be no deviations or exceptions. I will accept no excuses for your failure to comply with it. I will require monthly reports of the boy's activities be sent to Loghain and Bryce. You may expect both to monitor the boy's progress." King Maric scowled at Eamon. "Also, you will allow Alistair to accompany and serve Bryce's youngest, Lys, during their stay. I understand you already agreed he should accompany her on rides out of the Castle grounds. He will also accompany her to the Tourney and all other events. Again, this is not negotiable. It is agreed." King Maric turned back to the fire. "You are excused, Eamon."

Eamon bowed, "Your Majesty," and left. 'I knew it. This all started with that damn Cousland brat. And with Isolde's excesses. Now I have to deal with Isolde's tantrum when I tell her the King's orders.' Eamon scurried off to this study on the lower floor to await the inevitable visit from Mac Tir and Cousland.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The King's plan shocked the Arl. He leaned forward in his chair to address the Teyrns. "I'm not sure the boy is ready for the changes you propose," Eamon objected. "He's a stable boy with no letters. He's certainly not ready for arms training. This is madness. It will be a huge distraction for my Guards and Arms Master. He barely functions as a stable boy now. He's slow, not at all bright."

Loghain looked at the Arl in disbelief. "Have you met the boy, Eamon? He is certainly bright, personable and more than ready for schooling and training. I went riding with Lys Cousland and him. Have you?"

Eamon sat back, nonplussed. "You rode with him? Why?"

Loghain took a deep breath. "Because I had reports he was being mistreated. I wanted to see him for myself, before I spoke with the King. I found him intelligent, competent at his duties and a good companion.'

Bryce confirmed Loghain's observations. "I wouldn't allow the boy to accompany Lys if he were a fool," he added.

"I believe," Loghain continued, "King Maric explained to you that his plan was not negotiable? Was that not clear to you? If so, I'll let the King know he needs to clarify his instructions."

"No, no that won't be necessary. Perhaps I underestimate the boy. He's always been troublesome. I realize Isolde has been over zealous in her punishments, but his bad behavior requires correction. Perhaps the Guards influence will accomplish that. It's certainly a more structured environment."

Bryce eyed the Arl speculatively, "Eamon, he's a boy of, what, eight? He will be mischievous on occasion. Children of that age are. I don't think the King envisions him living under a strict martial schedule. I agree some structure will benefit him, but breakfast, school, dinner, chores in the Armory and then some training and a few free hours after supper will suffice. He's a boy, he should have time to play with other children and time to himself. I realize you don't have children yet, so perhaps you don't realize what a young boy needs."

"So you propose to set the boy's schedule? He's just to live here under my roof, eat my food, distract my Guards, disrupt castle life and I'm to have no control over him?"

Bryce groaned to himself. Eamon's pride overshadowed any common sense at times.

Loghain glared at Eamon, "Until you and, more importantly, your wife, prove yourselves capable of treating him as King Maric wishes his son be treated, yes. We will outline his activities, his schedule and we will monitor his progress. He has scars, Eamon, from the whippings your wife ordered. She refused him treatment for the wounds. The Stable Master treated him with animal salve. You know this. You had a healer treat him when they became infected. Don't play us for fools Eamon."

"The only person who complains about Alistair is your wife. The Stable Master has no complaint with his work; the cook claims he raids the larder less than the other servants do. Exactly what did an eight year old boy do to warrant beatings and imprisonment?"

Eamon shifted uncomfortably, "I was away when those happened I suspect. Isolde reported he'd been disrespectful to her, stolen food from the kitchens, sneaked up to the tower roof in the guest wing and many other infractions."

Loghain snorted and Bryce glared. "So, he was punished for being a normal eight year old boy. Whipped for snatching a handful of cheese? I suppose you and Teagan never did any of those things?"

Eamon sighed, "Isolde has … standards. He was told not to engage in those activities and he persisted."

"Enough, Eamon," Loghain growled, "the punishments stop now. The plan goes into place now, starting with Alistair acting as companion to Lys during the Tourney. Eamon, you can speak to your wife, or we will. Your choice, but if you speak with her make it clear that this plan will be followed." The Arl grunted his agreement. "And Eamon, she is not to know the identity of his parents. That continues to be King Maric's wish. Feel free to confirm it with him if he has not reaffirmed it with you already."

"I understand, she is not to know his parentage. I'll speak with her."

"Good," replied Loghain. "I suggest you and I speak with your Guard Captain and Arms Master today."

"As regards his schooling, however, I have a suggestion," Eamon interjected. "The Sister who serves the Castle is qualified to teach the boy his letters and numbers. Perhaps she can teach him for a year until he has rudimentary skills. Once he can read simple sentences and count he can join the primary class in the Chantry school."

"I'd like to meet her," Bryce noted, "but I strongly prefer the Chantry school option, to allow him to be with other children. What do you think, Loghain?"

"I'll leave that choice to you Bryce. Maybe you should take Lys along when you talk to her." Loghain saw Eamon stiffen and refrain from making a remark. He saw Bryce also noted the Arl's reaction.

Bryce smiled, enjoying the Arl's discomfiture, "Not a bad idea. I may do that. I'll certainly take Eleanor."

Loghain stood. "I think we're done here. Eamon, can we see your Guard Captain and Arms Master now?" Eamon stood and the three men left for the Guard barracks.

To Eamon's surprise, neither the Guard Captain nor Arms Master objected to Loghain's plan. Both actually seemed to like the boy and thought he would benefit from training. The Arms Master actually looked forward to having him work in the Armory, saying Wilmot would miss him in the stables. He added that a small room in the Armory could be made into a bedroom, stating the barracks was no place for a boy of eight.

As they returned to the Castle, Bryce suggested they meet the Sister Eamon mentioned, if only briefly. He and Eleanor could return later with more questions, as he was sure Eleanor would want to help. Eamon, hesitated, then assented taking both Loghain and Bryce into the Castle Chapel. Sister Eleutheria sat in a small office.

"Sister, if I may interrupt, I have with me Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland. We would like to speak to you regarding the boy, Alistair." The Sister looked up, annoyed. She did not stand to meet the Teyrns.

"What has the boy done now?"

Loghain stiffened at the thick Orlesian accent. "Why do you assume he's done something?" Loghain snarled.

"When has he not. He is a _batard_. Even his father does not acknowledge him." As she spoke, she gave the Arl a disapproving glare. "He is the bane of poor Arlessa Isolde's existence."

Loghain looked at Bryce. "You knew," he growled.

Bryce let a smirk flash, then whispered, "No, but I suspected. Isolde is the pious one, so I guessed she'd pick the Sister." He turned to the Sister. "Sister Eleutheria, we apologize for this interruption. You are obviously busy. On reflection, there is no further need to disturb you. Maker Watch Over You." He walked out into the Castle Courtyard with Loghain. Eamon hurried to catch up to the Teyrns.

Loghain turned on Eamon, "How could you possibly think that woman, that Orlesian woman, would be an appropriate teacher for Alistair?" he hissed.

Eamon shrugged, "She's already tried to teach him, Loghain. It's not her fault he's too stupid to learn."

"Eamon," Teryn Bryce interceded, "I don't believe that about the boy and I know Loghain doesn't. Where do the other children go to school?"

"In the Chantry school in the village, of course. But you can't think to send him there. He'd disrupt the whole school."

Bryce sighed, "Eamon, your Stable Master, Arms Master and Guard Captain all think highly of the boy. Loghain, my daughter, my wife and I think highly of the boy. I understand Teagan offered to foster him. Only you, Sister Eleutheria and the Arlessa find fault with him. And that seems to be based on the fact that the two women believe he's your bastard and you let them do as they please to punish him for it. I've yet to hear any substantive reports of faults or misdeeds."

"Right," Loghain muttered, "Eamon and two Orlesians." Eamon glared at him for a moment, then arranged his features to hide his disdain.

"He will attend school in the Chantry. Eleanor and I will speak with the Revered Mother and teaching Sister or Brother and make the arrangements. We will let the Guard Captain and Arms Master know the school schedule. You will not interfere with his education any further, Eamon. I hope I make myself quite clear here. Do you have any questions?" Bryce looked to Eamon to respond.

"No Teyrn Cousland, none."

"Good, I'm sure Teyrn Loghain will let King Maric know you understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I return to my rooms for dinner." With that, a still angry Teyrn Cousland strode off to the Castle entrance.

Loghain smirked, "You know Eamon, I can count on the fingers of one hand how many times I've seen Bryce Cousland that angry. Two of those times have been in the last day. I think you might want to consider that. Angering both Teyrns and the King, is perhaps not a wise thing to do. And you're reputed to be so politically astute!" Loghain glared at Eamon for a moment. "Don't forget to have that conversation with the Arlessa, Eamon. I suggest today."

Loghain followed Bryce into the Castle leaving a discomfited and angry Eamon standing alone.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	7. Chapter 7 The Funalis Fest

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 7: THE FUNALIS FEST**

**9:18 Dragon Funalis Day === Redcliff Village**

" 'Funalis was once dedicated to the Old God of silence, Dumat. Since Dumat's rise during the First Blight, however, this fact has been largely ignored. Now the holiday is invariably known as All Soul's Day and is supposed to be spent in somber remembrance of the dead. In some northern lands, it is traditional for the population to dress as spirits and walk the streets in parade after midnight."

"Ooohhh, wouldn't that be fun, Ali? I wish we did that here."

Lys continued reading, "the Chantry has co-opted this holiday to remember the death of Andraste, with fires that mark her burning appearing throughout the community. Plays depicting the tale of her death are also quite common.'[2] Of late, in Ferelden, King Maric dedicated a portion of the day to remembering the dead of the Orlesian Occupation and Fereldan Rebellion. Many Fereldan's wear a sprig of Andraste's Grace to remember both Andraste and the Fereldan Fallen."

Lys looked up from the scroll. "Do you have the Andraste's Grace we bought? We'll need to put it on our cloaks before we go to the Chantry." They both wore cloaks of Cousland Blue.

Alistair pulled two sprigs from the vase where they had been kept overnight. Since he was attending Lys, the Couslands had invited him to their rooms to stay with Fergus. He had dinner, a bath and been given a whole new set of clothes. Teyrna Eleanor had even given him a cloak with the Cousland laurel crest. He smiled. It was the best cloak he'd ever worn, light and warm and new. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything new. The entire household wore the same cloak too. The only difference between the Cousland family cloak and the one their retainers wore was a thin band of gold embroidery detailing a narrow garland of laurel around the edge of the hood. He smiled. His cloak had the laurel garland, just like Lys and Fergus. He could almost pretend he was part of their family.

"Here, Lys." He handed her the flowers. "But how do we attach them?"

"Ah, magic," she whispered.

Alistair looked startled, in spite of himself. He was learning to recognize when Lys teased him. He tried to not to react each time, but the Couslands had a mage in their household, so when Lys said magic it stirred his curiosity and unsettled him. "Alright, My Lady Who Knows Everything, how?" he retorted, putting a mock scowl on his face.

Lys took his flower and found two small slits in the cloak fabric next to the Cousland laurel crest on his cloak. "See, there are two slits here so that flowers or a token can be attached. You just slip it through like this." She stepped back. "Done. Now, can you do mine. It's easier to do someone else's." Alistair fumbled a bit, but finally managed to secure Lys' flower without damaging it or the cloak.

"There, that looks fine, I think." He fidgeted nervously, "Should I walk with you or behind? I don't want to get in trouble."

"With me, of course. I'll be walking behind my parents, so you won't get in trouble. Just stick by my side. I'm actually pretty good at these occasions now. It's easier just to go along and get them over with, I've decided. You've gone to Funalis services before, haven't you?"

"No," he admitted. "They always told me to stay here. I guess I could have gone and stood outside, but then the town boys would just tease me and I'd get into a fight. And then I'd get caught, dismembered and thrown into the lake."

Lys sighed. "Well, you're with me today. There'll be no dismemberments, ritual or otherwise. At the first sign of trouble from any town boys, I will call for help. That way neither of us will get in trouble. Sometimes it's better to retreat and fight another day, Loghain says. And since he's a great hero, I guess that's true. We'll see how the town boys like fighting Fergus, my father and Loghain," she grinned. "After all my parents, Loghain and King Maric are all heroes of the Rebellion."

Alistair looked at her quizzically. "Isn't Eamon a hero?"

"Eamon? No, he was too young to fight. He and Teagan were sent to the Free Marches during the Rebellion." She frowned, "Maybe it embarrasses him, so he doesn't mention it. He came back at the very end, I think, but, his sister Rowan, King Maric's Queen and Cailan's mother, was the Guerrin hero, not the boys. Rowan was a true war maiden. She saved Loghain's life once, after HE saved King Maric's. Don't you know the story of the Rebellion?" she asked, surprised.

"Not really. No one tells me stories and, well, I can't read yet, you know. The story Loghain told yesterday of King Maric fighting the Usurper Meghren on the roof of Fort Drakon was the first real story I've heard."

Alistair was looking at the floor and scuffing his foot on the carpet that covered the wooden floor. She knew he did that when he felt embarrassed or awkward. Lys felt her stomach twist as she silently berated herself. He was so smart, but there was so much she took for granted, that he didn't know. He would often distract her with a joke or just ask questions, until he caught on, if she chattered on about something unfamiliar. But sometimes, like now, the lack of knowledge was so obvious and he was so embarrassed, that she felt guilty for mentioning it.

"Alistair, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You're Arl Eamon's ward. It's his job to make sure you are educated. It's his fault. I can't believe Arl Eamon or Bann Teagan didn't tell you the story," she grumbled. "I'll bring you some books when we come next year. You'll be able to read by then. You can start you own library."

"Really?" he looked at her disbelievingly. Books were expensive. How he could actually own one, much less read it was beyond his imaginings. But Lys seemed so sure that it was possible and she was so often right. Maybe school and training and reprieve from Isolde would happen even after they all left.

"Really," Lys assured him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the courtyard, the King, Loghain and Prince Cailan, the Arl and Arlessa, the Couslands, the other noble guests and a few senior household retainers entered their respective carriages for the ride into the village. The bulk of the household followed on foot. The villagers were already turned out along the route in their holiday best. The day would be dedicated to somber remembrance. The actual festivities would start at nightfall, after the services, with celebrations around the bonfire and the staging of Andraste plays.

The carriages halted by the Chantry door and were met by the Mayor, the Revered Mother and the Chantry Sisters. The King, Crown Prince and Teyrns were greeted first, along with the rest of the Cousland family. Today, much to his shock, this included Alistair. He hadn't quite understood what it meant to attend Lys as her companion. He thought he'd be in the back with the servants, but apparently that was not Teyrn Bryce's intention. He kept expecting someone to stop him as he walked down the aisle at Lys' side behind the King and ahead of the Arl and Arlessa. Maker, Isolde must be furious, he thought. Then it occurred to him, he was clean, well dressed and he wore a Cousland cloak; perhaps the Arlessa didn't even recognize him.

Loghain looked over his shoulder to watch the boy as he tentatively followed Lys into the Chantry. He notice the change in his expression go from apprehension to satisfaction. Loghain smiled, the boy was sharp. He slowed to walk beside the boy once inside. "The Orlesian probably won't notice you, Alistair. She doesn't expect to see you cleaned up and quite handsome in Cousland livery. It's called hiding in plain sight. Eventually, she will notice, but by then you'll be accepted and there will be nothing she can do." He was rewarded with a huge grin as they continued to their seats in the row behind the King and Cailan.

The Arl and Arlessa followed and sat in the row across the aisle in line with the Teyrns. Lys made sure she and Alistair sat between her parents and Fergus and Teyrn Loghain, well out of the Arlessa's line of sight.

"This is a long service," she warned. "We'll need to keep very quiet." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they settled in their seats to commemorate Andraste and remember Ferelden's dead.

The service began with readings from the Chant and a play depicting Andraste's death. After a brief break to light the great bonfire in front of the Chantry, the ceremony turned to remembrances of the dead from the Occupation and the recent Rebellion. King Maric secured Ferelden's freedom only fifteen years earlier in single combat with the Orlesian usurper Meghren on the top of Fort Drakon in Denerim. That was the story Loghain told Lys and Alistair by the Lake the day before. After almost a century of Occupation, during which many Fereldan's died horrible deaths at Orlesian hands, Ferelden became free. While the relationship with Orlais remained fraught as peace negotiations dragged on, Ferelden remained free of Orlesian forces under King Maric's rule.

Of course, with the King, Loghain and her parents in attendance, the Revered Mother, made reference to the heroes in their midst, much to the heroes' dismay. Loghain left it to King Maric and Bryce to acknowledge the acclaim of the gathered populace while he stood briefly, bowed and sat down grumbling, much to Lys and Alistair's amusement. After a dirty look from the Hero of River Dane, Lys attempted to master her grin with minimal success. Finally, Loghain smirked back making her giggle, her hand held up before her face, hiding her quiet mirth. Alistair managed to maintain his serious demeanor after his first smile.

At last, late in the day, the services came to an end. The chantry emptied in the order the celebrants had entered. The King and Cailan left first, then the Teyrns, followed by the rest of the Cousland family. As they walked out King Maric dropped back to speak with Loghain. Once they reached the porch he turned to the two children.

"My Lady Melysande," the King grinned. "I haven't had a hug yet. Has Loghain?"

Lys grinned, "Yes, two actually, Your Majesty, but his rooms are near ours. I haven't seen you up close until today. I thought the services somewhat solemn for hugs."

"Oh no," King Maric looked downcast, "you're becoming a lady."

Lys giggled. "Well, no, just growing up. I can hug you now, but …" before she could finish the King had swept her up in a bear hug. "Now, was that better than Loghain's?"

Lys paused and pretended to ponder, "I can't say. I think I will need more hugs from each of you to decide. It's still a tie."

"See," Loghain groused with a grin. "She's her father's daughter. Diplomatic to a fault." Bryce rewarded him with a feigned scowl.

King Maric turned to Lys again, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Loghain frowned.

"Oh," Lys cried, "I am so sorry, Your Majesty, this is Alistair. He is Arl Eamon's ward." The King crouched down to be on the same level as the boy.

"Hello, Alistair."

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Alistair managed to mumble as he bowed. The he straightened his shoulders. He was Lys friend and couldn't embarrass her. He looked into his father's eyes for the first time.

"I understand you have been a good friend to Lys." The King said, smiling a smile that looked very like Alistair's own.

"I try, Your Majesty." He smiled his shyest grin, "but it's more like Lys has been good a friend to me."

"Friends are the most valuable thing you will have in life, Alistair. Always remember that. Everything I have is thanks to the support of my friends."

The King reached out as if to touch Alistair's cheek, but checked himself and only straightened his cloak ties. "Lys is very special, as are you. You're lucky to have each other as friends. Keep her close." King Maric extended his hand for Alistair to shake.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Alistair." Alistair took his father's hand and shook it firmly, looking him in the eye. The King released the boy's hand and stood. "Enjoy the Festival tonight, Alistair." He smiled, "And don't let Lys, eat too many honey cakes."

He walked towards his carriage with Cailan, who graced his half-brother with a smile, unsure of who the boy with the Cousland family cloak could be.

Loghain observed the exchange between the boy and King Maric. As his father walked away, Alistair continued to watch him with a solemn look on his face. Loghain suddenly remembered watching his own father fall, while he hurried Prince Maric away from the battle between the outlaw band Gareth led and the Usurper's men. He had known his father for seventeen years. He couldn't imagine meeting and losing a father in a brief moment. The boy showed neither anger nor pain, both of which he probably felt. Alistair had a quiet strength many men lacked. With education and guidance he would become a formidable man. Loghain wondered if that potential boded well or ill for the boy.

Surrounded as he was by the Couslands and Loghain, Alistair's meeting with King Maric went unnoticed by anyone else. The Arl and Arlessa were too busy taking leave of the Revered Mother, Mayor and village dignitaries to notice anything unusual about the King chatting with the Teyrns or Cailan with Fergus. Once the King was settled in his carriage, the others boarded theirs. Loghain joined Lys and Alistair, in the Cousland carriage, for the ride back to the castle.

"Teyrn Loghain, could you tell Alistair the story of the Rebellion while we're here? No one has ever told him. And since he can't read yet, I can't give him a book." Lys made the request matter of factly.

"You don't know anything about it?" he asked Alistair.

"Well, I know the Orlesian Chevaliers – they're Knights on horses – conquered Ferelden a long time ago and were very cruel rulers. I know that King Maric and you and Eamon's sister, Queen Rowan, and their father fought against the Orlesians for a very long time. I know the story you told us yesterday of King Maric's duel with the Usurper and I know we won and the Orlesians left. Well most of them," he added slyly as Loghain chuckled. Alistair shrugged, "that's pretty much all I know." He squirmed, embarrassed to disappoint Loghain and Lys.

"Alistair, it's not your fault no one taught you." Loghain assured him. "And you will be able to tell folks that you heard the real story straight from me, which, of course, means it's entirely true."

"Which of course means it's not," Lys countered. "King Maric will argue with him for many turns of the glass over what happened in certain battles." She turned to Loghain, "It would be nice, but…. I suppose he will be too busy."

Loghain agreed, "This is not as relaxed as Highever during Summerday, Lys. The King will have many nobles to meet in preparation for the upcoming Landsmeet, as, I imagine, will your father." He grinned in relief, "better them than me. Let's see, Alistair, you haven't moved to a room in the Armory yet have your?"

"Not yet, Teyrn Loghain."

"Good, why don't you move in with me. You'll be close to Lys and can join the Couslands for daytime activities. I'll tell you and Lys the story each night, if I can avoid the Arlessa's dinners."

"That's brilliant, Teyrn Loghain, "Say you wil,l Ali," enthused Lys.

"Stay with you? That would be an honor Teyrn Loghain," the boy replied, surprised. "I will serve you, of course. Run messages, get food,… "

"Alistair, I invited you to stay with me as my guest and friend, not as my servant," Loghain interjected. "I may ask you to do an old man a favor, but as a friend, not as a servant."

"I see, I guess," Alistair looked a little bewildered.

"You don't snore do you?" Loghain asked.

"I do…don…don't think so," Alistair stammered. Lys chuckled. "Too bad, 'cause HE does. You may need to cover your ears. Papa almost put him out of the hunting lodge last spring."

"I was joking, son." Loghain assured him. "I'll give you a pack when we get back. Just get your things from the stable and bring them to the rooms across from Lys'. We'll check your clothes and see if you need anything for school. Eleanor, I may need your advice if you will? If you need anything, we'll have time to buy clothes in the village tomorrow."

Teyrna Eleanor, smiled, "What ever he needs, Loghain. We'll make a list. It's too bad we're not in Highever. I still have Fergus' clothes. I'm sure some would fit him."

"Shop? For clothes? For me?"

"I can come can't I," demanded Lys.

"Of course, we'll need your expert advice, My Lady of the Cloth, as well as your mum's," Loghain assured her. "The Tourney competitions won't begin until the next day, so unless you have a desire to sit through more ceremony, visiting the Fair will be the best way to pass the time. And as I recall, my lady, you enjoy honey cakes?"

Lys grinned, "Lots and lots of honey cakes. We need to try every booth so we can pick the best."

Alistair started to get caught up in the spirit. "I like dipped apples," he offered.

"Ooohh, yes," Lys agreed. "We had them last year. So good." She grinned at Alistair, "We got pretty sticky last year. Remember we went to the lake to wash off." She giggled, "and YOU fell in."

Alistair scowled, "Only because someone slipped and bumped me in. I was just wet. You were the one covered in mud!"

Loghain watched the two of them, chuckling, and found himself wondering how this friendship would develop. If Alistair was ever acknowledged, it could be a good match. If not, however, it could end in heartbreak. Lys was so intense and passionate. Who knows, he thought to himself, in two or three years, when they mature, they may hate each other. He shook his head, why was he so introspective lately. The carriage rolled up to the Castle entry and the two tumbled out still laughing and arguing. He does hold his own with her, Loghain thought, amused.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The King, the Couslands and Teyrn Loghain attended the Arlessa's evening banquet as part of the Funalis ceremonies. At sixteen Fergus could begin to attend the adult affairs, but he begged off by offering to accompany Cailan to the village bonfire along with Nathaniel Howe. Not to be left out, Lys begged her brother to let her and Alistair come too. They compromised by agreeing Lys and Alistair could tag along for a while, until Freya met with them to take the children back to the Castle.

They approached the narrow plateau above the Chantry and could see the bonfire, lit since late afternoon, flaring high into the sky in front of the Chantry porch. Its light illuminated the players about to begin the Andraste play. The villagers spread out on either side of the bonfire and overflowed onto the path to the plateau and the rocks above the square. In the dusk, no one noticed the Crown Prince, so the young nobles and Alistair were free to choose their own spot without ceremony.

Fergus got the five settled to the side of the porch where everyone had a clear view. Nate offered to buy honey cakes, apples and cider.

"Make sure its sweet cider, Nate," Fergus cautioned handing the coin to the twelve year old. Nate nodded and soon returned with a full sack of food and several skins of cider. Cailan, gallantly, spread his cloak out for Lys to sit upon and made sure she had first choice of honey cakes to Alistair's dismay and confusion. Before he could sidle away, Lys turned and pulled him onto Cailan's cloak, making sure he had a cake as well.

"Cailan, you don't mind if Alistair sits here too, do you?"

Cailan frowned, still not sure who the boy was, although Fergus had introduced him to Cailan and Nate as Eamon's ward and Lys' friend. "No, your friend is welcome."

Fergus and Nate chuckled.

"You better be careful, Your Highness. We might have to tell Anora you're flirting with my little sister," Fergus warned, scoring him a withering look from the young prince.

Lys turned to Fergus in annoyance, "Fergus and Nate, stop. Anora is my friend and I am not flirting with His Highness," she hissed quietly. "Cailan is much too old for me." This set Fergus and Nate off on another round of guffaws.

"Just ignore them Cailan. Anora knows you wouldn't flirt with me. You and Alistair are gentleman, unlike my brother and Nate."

At this point, Cailan's blush deepened to a rosy red, much to Alistair's guarded amusement. He wondered if his father blushed too. The start of the play soon quieted the young group.

This night's Andraste Play told the story of Maferath's betrayal of his wife Andraste from his point of view. Although based, it seemed, on the apocryphal Canticle of Maferath, a Dissonant Verse, no one objected. It fulfilled its purpose by commemorating Andraste's death and entertaining the crowd. After a full day of Chantry solemnity, the villagers welcomed the Andraste Play's melodrama and bawdy humor. Only Fergus fully appreciated some of the coarser humor, but all five laughed at the clowning intervals, which lightened the serious tale of betrayal and death.

As the play ended, Freya and Nyla joined the group signaling to Lys and Alistair that the time had come to return to the Castle and bed. Tired and full of cider, honey cake and apples, the two children quietly followed the Nurse and Mage up the hill to the Castle.

* * *

2 Dragon Age wiki/Calendar

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	8. Chapter 8 The Fair

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 8: THE FAIR**

**9:18 Dragon 1 August === Redcliffe Village**

Lys and Alistair raced ahead of Loghain down the long path from the Castle. It was a lovely autumn day, so Loghain decided to walk to the village with the children. Most of the men and older boys were either practicing and readying their weapons for the Tourney or watching those who were. The formal opening ceremonies, the Invocation, would take place on the Tourney Field after mid-day bells. Loghain smiled to himself. One of the benefits of age, he decided, was that he did not have to participate in either the Tourney or the ceremonies. There were times when Cailan needed to be at his father's side, without Loghain's shadow behind them.

He had been surprised at how much he enjoyed the boy, Alistair's, company. In some ways the boy reminded him of himself. He had been barely schooled, experiencing hardship and treachery at a young age. He had survived through sheer stubborn bullheadedness. Unlike the boy, however, he had known his parents, who had loved and nurtured him as best they could in the harsh reality of the Orlesian occupation. Alistair, on the other hand, had known nothing but neglect and abuse. His self-deprecating humor deflected many insults. Unfortunately, he had learned to forego even humor and acquiesce quickly to the Arlessa's tirades to minimize the inevitable punishments. His stoic, cheerful, compassionate nature came as a surprise, masking an underlying strength and intelligence, but he needed purpose. Rather than express his own wishes, he focused on what he believed others wanted him to be to please them and avoid punishment. Loghain wanted him to focus on who he wanted to be. He hoped the support of new friends would increase his self-confidence and encourage him to make friends and put himself forward as he trained and attended school.

Both children became more excited as they passed the windmill, walked across the bridge and came out on the narrow plateau above the village square and Chantry. The merchants' stalls and tents pitched in front of the Chantry offered all types of merchandise. This was the main Fair of the year in Redcliffe. The Funalis Ceremony and the Tourney brought families into town from the outlying farmholds, as well as knights eager to participate in the Tourney events. Farmers brought their harvest bounty to sell before winter set in. Merchants from all around Ferelden crowded into the square to sell to the throng.

Lys and Alistair looked down on colorful tents and stalls. Minstrels filled the air with music, while jongleurs and acrobats performed in the open areas. Lys noticed a puppet show in progress. Players offered their plays from the Chantry porch. Merchants hawked their wares aloud, adding to the somehow pleasing cacophony that was a Fair.

Local merchants opened their shops, but also presented goods outside to draw patrons in. Smells of baked goods, ale, mead, roasting meat, grilling fish, baking bread and a variety of sweets wafted through the air enticing tired, hungry Fair goers to the food stalls. A person could easily spend the entire day, viewing merchandise, watching people, enjoying entertainers and sampling a variety of food and drink.

"Ooh," Lys cried, "this is almost as large as Highever's Summerday Fair. Do you think the ribbon merchant will be here? And there was a silversmith with lovely chains, maybe he'll be here. Mum gave me a few sovereigns."

The three Fair goers walked down the final incline into the village. Loghain leaned down to Alistair, "Did you want to buy something?" he asked.

"I would, but I have no coin," Alistair answered sadly. "Lys and her family have been so good to me, I'd like to buy her something."

"Check again," Loghain urged, "I think you might find you do. Isn't there is a coin pouch on your belt?"

Loghian had provided Alistair with a belt that morning. HE checked, finding a coin pouch filled with three sovereigns and some smaller coin. "Where.. did you put these in the pouch, Your Grace? I can't take coin from you." He whispered as Lys rushed ahead.

"And why not?" Loghain challenged.

"Well… I didn't earn it."

"Alistair, consider it a Name Day gift. Your Name Day is just past, right."

"You know when my Name Day is?"

"I do," Loghain confirmed, "28 Solace. You were, I think, eight."

"Yeesss…that's right," Alistair continued to look surprised. "I guess I could do that. Thank you, Teyrn Loghain."

"You are very welcome, Alistair. Spend it wisely."

Alistair grinned. "Will it be enough to buy Lys a chain from the silversmith do you think? Would that be alright?"

Loghain ruffled the boy's hair, "I think that would be a fine gift, Alistair. I'll distract her so you can make the purchase. Just remember to bargain. Listen to me when I make purchases and then negotiate the same way," he added, as Alistair looked worried.

Lys slowed as they approached a clothing stall. She turned to Loghain, "Did you want to purchase some things for Ali?"

"I do," Loghain confirmed. "Some everyday leggings and tunics in linen and wool; one good every day doublet and one finer one for special days; good boots for winter, small clothes, stockings, a good dagger and sheath and some rougher training clothes, although some of your old things will serve for that as well," he said turning to Alistair. "Do you need anything else?"

"Mum said Alistair could keep the cloak and clothes she gave him. She thought the crest should be removed in case it annoyed Arl Eamon, but the laurel border will stay. Perhaps he needs an everyday cloak?"

"Right," said Loghain, "an everyday cloak as well. Alistair?"

"Whatever you and Lys think, Teyrn Loghain. I've never had new clothes. Will I need all that?" .

"Well, you need to look presentable when you go to class, you need different clothes for working in the Armory and for training and, once you're in class, the Sister will expect you at services, so you'll need a good outfit for those special days," Loghain explained. "Your life is going to change this year, but I think for the better."

"I see," Alistair responded thoughtfully, beginning to understand just how much a difference Lys, her family and Loghain would make for him.

The stall keeper, over awed by his famous customer, was even more surprised when he realized the recipient was the Arl's ward. He was a local merchant, who had set up outside his shop so he was familiar with Alistair. Once he'd been a familiar site in the village playing with his friends among the village children his age. As the children went off to school, apprenticeships and training, while he remained a stable boy, the friendships dissolved. Most believed the story that he was somewhat slow, since he did not attend school, and felt pity or disdain for the boy. Afterall, if Alistair was not stupid and slow, he would be schooled and trained like the rest of his peers.

Now the Hero of River Dane and Teyrn Cousland's daughter were buying him clothes, treating him like an equal and talking of school and training. Even more surprising was his cloak with the Cousland crest. What had changed? Every one already knew he was an unacknowledged bastard. He was said to be the child of a Redcliffe serving maid, who died at his birth, and some unknown father. The rumor mill began to grind. He was Eamon's bastard son. He was Loghain's bastard son. He was Teyrn Cousland's bastard son. He was Teagan's bastard son. He was the bastard son of some other noble. Eamon was just fostering him as a favor to someone. Fortunately, no one thought of the King.

Loghain negotiated with the merchant while Alistair paid close attention. Once he completed the transactions, Loghain arranged for the packages to be delivered to him at the castle. "Now let's find some good boots. We'll need to find the cobbler's shop, I think, and see if he can complete them by tomorrow."

They headed off on their new mission, finding the shop easily. With most townsfolk outside at the Fair, the cobbler's shop was empty. He measured Alistair's feet and confirmed he could have a pair of sturdy boots, ready in two days. Again, Loghain arranged to have them delivered.

"Now can we find honey cakes?" Lys pleaded.

Alistair reminded her that she wanted to find ribbons and the silversmith and look at the other stalls. "If you have honey cakes, no merchant will want you near his goods with your sticky fingers," he said with a straight face. Loghain chuckled; the boy was correct, of course. He wondered if he knew the pun he'd made. Lys regarded him with a scowl.

"And just why do you think I have sticky fingers," she snapped, showing she understood the inference.

Alistair laughed, "Only the honey cake kind, My Lady with the Sweet Tooth, I'm sure. Or do I have to worry about my coin purse?"

Lys pouted, "Perhaps, if you had any coin in it," she said unkindly.

Alistair's scowl precluded any further sharp remarks. Lys looked chastened. "Sorry, Ali." She looked up as a grin threatened to spread across her face, "I get nasty when I'm peckish," she explained.

"What, so honey cakes will put you in better humor? Well, I guess I better buy you one with my few coins, " Alistair huffed, walking off to a vendor on the far side of the Fair.

"Ali, no, I didn't mean you should buy them," she called after him remorsefully. "Oh, Teyrn Loghain, why do I do that. I just don't think."

Loghain put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, you can't take it back now. Don't hurt him further by rejecting the cakes. Accept one and say thank you. Just don't eat too many and get sick," he teased.

Lys looked up at her friend, the Teyrn, with a frown. "I don't want him to be angry with me."

"He'll be fine, Lys. You just need to remember, he has his pride and you punctured it with that rather thoughtless remark. Your joke about being hungry gave him a way to salvage his pride by getting you the cakes. Just accept them."

Alistair returned with three cakes, which he distributed among the three of them. "Meg makes the best honey cakes," he informed them.

"Thank you Alistair," Lys said then took a bite. "Oh, Ali, these are wonderful. The best I've ever had. I need to buy some to take back to Mum." Alistair's frown morphed to a smile at the compliment.

"I think I'll take some back too," Loghain added. "They'll make a nice snack tonight, don't you think?" Alistair eagerly shook his head in assent.

The three trudged across the market to Meg's stand, purchasing three more honey cakes for themselves as well a dozen each for Loghain and Lys to take back with them. After wrapping them, Meg even provided a damp cloth to clean any sticky fingers. Alistair smirked as he requested it, then handed the damp cloth to Lys, calling her My Lady of the Sticky Fingers, ducking away as she giggled and punched at him.

The three continued to wander through the Fair. Lys stopped at a stall selling ribbons. She handed her package of honey cakes to Alistair asking him to hold them, with the package he already had for Loghain, while she searched through the various colors and widths. Bored, Alistair drifted off to listen to a minstrel telling an old tale, while Loghain turned to look at the wares of a vendor selling old books, scrolls and maps. Alistair became so engrossed in the minstrels' tale he failed to notice several older boys surrounding him. Walking with Lys and Loghain, he'd felt safe. Suddenly he realized he was cut off from his friends.

"Well, lookee here, it's the bastard stable boy. Too busy with your fancy new friends to speak to us Ali Boy?" the leader snarled. The boys were all three or four years older than Alistair. He knew he couldn't avoid the beating they threatened.

"I'm just attending the girl," he muttered. "I was told to carry her things and such."

"Ooohh, attending a lady. I suppose that's a step up from attending a mare, in't it Jared?" A second boy sniggered. "Just what does "and such" include?"

Alistair knew the remarks were meant to be dirty, but wasn't sure exactly what they meant. "Look, I do what the girl and Teryn MacTir tell me to do," he retorted. "I'm nothing special to them. Just a boy."

"Right Ali Boy. You are nothing special, just a stupid bastard stable boy." Jared agreed. "We should make sure you remember that, bastard. He grabbed Alistair's packages. Look Sammy, honey cakes for his lady."

"Wait," Alistair exclaimed, "they're not mine, they belong to Lys and the Teyrn.'

"Lys is it? Calling a noble wench by her given name? In't that sweet?" Sammy chortled.

"Well, guess you'll have to explain how you lost them now won't you? What's he get for stealing, Sammy? A whipping at the least?"

"Oh worse I would thing. Maybe chop his hands off, right?"

At that Alistair barreled into Jared, ducking his head to hit him hard in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him by Alistair's charge, Jared dropped the packages and grabbed his midsection. Quickly, Alistair scooped up the packages and ran. The only open path took him away from Lys and Loghain. 'Retreat to fight another day.' he thought. I'll circle around and find them. Unfortunately, the older boys were quicker and soon caught up to him pushing him into a nearby silversmith's stall. He groaned as the display tipped, but fortunately, for the merchant, fell back into the interior of the stall.

"He stole our packages," the boys complained as townsfolk gathered 'round the stall. "We got cakes for our Mums and he stole them." The silversmith yelled at the boys to stand back as he gathered his wares. "I saw that boy grab those packages and run," he confirmed. "He's the thief. These other boys were chasing him to get their packages back."

"That's not true," Alistair protested. "They took these packages from me. I'm carrying them for Teyrn Loghain and Lady Melysande. I didn't steal anything."

A town guard walked up. What's this disturbance? He turned to Alistair, "What did you do, boy?"

"Nothing," Alistair replied dejectedly. "They took my packages. I just tried to get them back."

"Your packages," the silversmith challenged. "You just said they belonged to a Teyrn and a Lady."

"They do," Alistair confirmed. "I'm carrying them for the Teyrn and Lady Lys."

The guard confronted him, "So which is it boy, are the packages yours, some Teyrn's and Lady's or these boys'?"

"Teyrn Mac Tir's and Lady Melysande's," Alistair replied.

"Right, the Arl's bastard stable boy is carrying packages for the Teyrn and the Lady. Boy, come with me." He took the packages and handed them to Jared, who had recovered from Alistair's attack. "You can sit in the guardhouse until the Arlessa sends someone for you. I'm surprised the folks at the Castle let you out to come here, a stupid troublemaker like you."

The Guard eyed Alistair with suspicion, "Or did you run away for the day? That won't make the Arlessa happy. A thief and a liar, perhaps the Arlessa will just leave you with us for punishment. An idiot could come up with a better story than yours. Why would Teyrn MacTir use you as a servant when he's got his own."

The Guard grabbed Alistair roughly by the arm and dragged him away. The other boys quickly took off with their loot.

Lys finally selected several ribbons and paid for her purchases. She walked over to Loghain, who was admiring a map of Nevarra.

"Oh, that's … nice," Lys admired, catching herself just in time. She shouldn't be too complimentary in case Loghain wanted to buy it. Her praise might hurt his negotiations. She knew he liked to drive a hard bargain. It was a beautiful map, nicely colored with native animals drawn in. A lion featured prominently in the lands north of Nevarra City.

Loghain looked up at the bookseller. "How much?"

"Eighteen sovereigns," the woman replied.

"Eleven," Loghain responded.

"I'd be beggared if I sold my goods so low,"

"I'd be beggared if I paid so much," Loghain responded.

"Seventeen," she countered.

"Twelve."

"Fifteen fifty."

"Twelve fifty, final offer," Loghain started to put away his purse.

"Fine, Twelve fifty."

Loghain smiled and handed her the coin. She rolled the map, wrapped it and handed him the bundle. "Where's Alistair?" he asked.

"He went to listen to the minstrel," Lys responded. "Hear him, he's in the next row of stalls."

The two went in search of the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Loghain turned to a nearby merchant and asked if they'd seen a young boy of eight and described Alistair. The merchant snorted. "Oh, the little cutpurse? Did he take something from you as well?"

"Cutpurse! What do you mean. He's my friend and he's not a thief." Lys exclaimed. "Where is he?"

The merchant stepped back and looked at the noble man and young girl. "You… you're Teyrn Mac Tir."

"I've been called that," Loghain responded dryly. "Now do you know where the boy is?"

"He.. They took him to the guardhouse, the guard did. Said he stole packages from some boys. Truth be told the boys are troublemakers too. But the silversmith over there, he saw the boy take the packages. Then the boy ran, fell into his stall and scattered his wares. Ask him."

Lys looked at Loghain, an anxious frown on her face, "He was carrying our honey cakes," she reminded him.

"He was," Loghain agreed. "Let's go to the guardhouse and straighten this out." He turned to the merchant, "Which way to the guardhouse?"

"Right over there, near the blacksmith's by the little bridge."

Alistair didn't even look up when they walked in. He sat slumped over against the wall of a cell. "Ali," Lys cried, slipping out of the guards reach and running over to the cell. "Who were they? Who took our packages from you?"

He looked up at her in disbelief, "You came for me?"

"Well, of course we came for you. Teyrn Loghain will make the guard set you free right now. Who were they? You need to tell the guard so they can be punished."

"Just boys. They always pick on me. This time was worse because I had the packages. I've never had anything they could take before. And… I … well I didn't want to lose them. They were yours and Teyrn Loghain's so I got them back. But they caught up with me, pushed me into a stall and the guard brought me here for stealing. No one saw them take the packages from me. Everyone saw me take them back. So they all thought I took them. The boys said they'd bought them for their Mums. Everyone believed them. I'm just the stupid stable boy. Of course they thought I was the thief."

"They know better now," Loghain announced from behind Lys. "Get that cell door open, Guard."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Lys walked into the cell and reached out for Alistair's hand. "Come on, we'll buy some more honey cakes, get a dipped apple and go back to the Castle. Just stay with us. Everyone will see you are with us and know you aren't a thief." She pulled him up then threw her arms around him in a hug. He looked up at Loghain as he hugged her back.

"Um…Your Grace." Loghain turned to Alistair, eyebrow raised.

"The Guard, he took my cloak and my coin pouch. Said I'd stolen them too. The cloak belongs to Teyrna Eleanor."

Loghain strode over to the Guard. "Where are his belongings? Were you planning on keeping them? Just who is a thief here?"

The Guard cowered at the verbal barrage from the Hero of River Dane. "Right here, Your Grace, I was just getting them. I wouldn't keep them." He handed the pouch and cloak to Alistair.

"Now, I suggest you go out and arrest the actual thieves. And when the Arl's guard comes to get Alistair, I expect you to make it clear you made a terrible mistake. Tell the Arl's Guard, if there are any questions they can come to me. I'll speak to the Arl's Guard Captain when I return to the Castle."

Loghain turned to the children. "Let's go, Alistair. I think we've had our share of excitement for the day." Loghain chuckled, "I'm only surprised it's you and not her Ladyship here causing it. Usually she's the cause of any commotion."

Lys flushed. "Well, if I had my blades and we saw those boys, there'd be a big commotion."

"Thank the Maker you don't have your blades then." Loghain replied.

"What, you'd run from a fight?"

Alistair piped up shyly, "You said that Loghain said running away to fight another day is sometimes a good tactic."

"I have said that Alistair," Loghain confirmed.

"It's what I was trying to do, but I messed up," the boy replied sadly.

"Retreating against overwhelming odds and failing is nothing to be ashamed of Alistair." Loghain consoled as they walked back to the honey cake vendor. "You were brave to even attempt it."

"Me, brave?" He looked up at Loghain skeptically. "I was just scared and angry."

Loghain smiled, "All soldiers are scared an angry, Alistair. If they weren't, they wouldn't fight."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, scared if they're sensible, because they are risking wounds or death. Angry because the enemy did them some wrong and because their friends lie wounded and dying around them. The trick is to use the fear and anger to fuel your skills, act wisely and win. Acting wisely tends to be the difficult part. It's hard not to rush in and confront every battle head on."

Alistair pondered the response for a while, "I think I see. Maybe I'll understand better when you tell me more about the Rebellion."

The three headed back to Meg's stall, where they replenished the honey cakes, then moved on to the dipped apples. Even Loghain had one.

"Lys, didn't you want to look at silver chains?" Alistair reminded her.

"Well, I did, but that's the man who accused you of stealing. Do you want to go back there?"

"Sure, why not? Just to show him I'm not a thief and he was wrong."

"Well, if Teyrn Loghain thinks it's alright…"

"I, think it's fine Lys. Alistair has a point. Let's let the man know Alistair a fine boy." He winked at Alistair.

"Well, I'll look at his goods, but I won't buy. He was mean."

The three walked up to the Silversmith's stall. The goods had been picked up and replaced in the display with nothing lost. The merchant recognized the Teyrn and greeted him as Your Grace, nodding to the two children. If he recognized Alistair as the boy he'd called a thief, he did not acknowledge it. Lys searched through the fine silver chains, noting to Loghain and Alistair two that she particularly liked. Loghain steered her to the end of the stall asking her advice about a pendant for Anora. Alistair quickly pointed to one of the chains Lys preferred and asked the price. The merchant looked at him warily.

"I have coin, sir," Alistair assured him. "How much is it, please?

The merchant eyed him and replied, "Two sovereigns."

Alistair frowned. "One sovereign, twenty.'

The merchant was surprised by the return offer, expecting the price to scare the boy off. "One sovereign, seventy five," he responded. 'The chain would normally sell for one sovereign fifty,' he thought.

"One sovereign, forty and no more."

The merchant looked over at the Teyrn. He didn't want to annoy Loghain. "Sold," he said, "you drive a hard bargain boy."

"Please wrap it and I'll take it now," Alistair replied. Then he noticed a pendant that looked like a laurel branch. How much is that pendant, sir?

"If you take it with the chain, I'll give you both for one sovereign eighty." The merchant bargained.

"One seventy and we are agreed," grinned Alistair. The merchant acquiesced. Alistair handed over his two sovereigns and received his change. "Please put it on the chain." The merchant slipped the pendant on the chain, wrapped it and handed it to Alistair. Now he had a gift for Lys. He frowned. Should he have gotten something for her mother too.

Loghain and Lys walked back to where Alistair stood. Loghain winked at him again and Alistair grinned.

Lys skipped ahead again to another stall. Alistair looked up at Loghain, "I got a chain for Lys, but should I have gotten something for Teyrna Cousland too? Loghain smiled, "No, I think Eleanor will be happy you remembered Lys. Wait, tell you what, we'll find some flowers on the way to the Castle. I think I saw a vendor near the road. Ladies always like flowers."

Alistair grinned, then frowned as he pulled out his purse. "I still have more than a sovereign, will that be enough?"

"More than enough," Loghain replied. "You must have gotten a good deal on the chain."

"One sovereign eighty for the chain and a pendant."

"I'm impressed, Alistair. You learn fast."

Alistair smiled at the praise from the Teyrn. It had turned into a good day.

As they walked through the Fair, the town's folk and merchants noticed the stable boy walking with the young noble woman and the famous Teyrn. The rumor mill ground further. So he wasn't just a servant. The packages had been his. And the Lady and the Teyrn had retrieved him from the guardhouse and now he accompanied them again.

Soon a commotion was heard beyond the Fair, near the lake. The guards, pushing several young boys sticky from honey cakes ahead of them, marched them around the Fair to the guardhouse. Alistair stopped to watch. He wondered if things would just be worse when Lys and the Teyrn left or if Loghain's seemingly magical protection would last.

They found the flower vendor as they left the Fair. Lys was suitably impressed that Alistair would think to buy flowers for her mother. And even more pleased when he handed her a small bunch of Andraste's Grace. Their walk back up the hill to the Castle was blessedly uneventful. They both looked forward to an evening of Rebellion tales and a good rest before the Tourney the next day.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	9. Chapter 9 The Tourney

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 9: THE TOURNEY**

**9:18 Dragon 1 August === Castle Redcliffe**

The Tourney opened on 1 August with great ceremony, but no contests. As with most things, Arl Eamon's Orlesian wife, Arlessa Isolde, determined the program and chose to ape Orlesian customs or, at least, her understanding of Orlesian customs. Although she had only lived briefly in Orlais, she continued to believe all things Orlesian were superior to anything Fereldan. Her beliefs did not endear her to the King, the nobility or the people. Loghain had been happy to skip the Opening Day Invocation and spend it with Lys and Alistair at the Fair.

After tea, honey cakes and another installment in his continuing story of the Rebellion, the children had gone to bed tired, full and happy. Of course, Loghain simplified the Rebellion story, leaving out the goriest and most scandalous bits. Loghain did not skip over the assassination of the Rebel Queen, Moira, and attempted murder of her son Prince King Maric in 8:96 Blessed by a Fereldan Bann. Nor did he omit the story of Loghain, himself, watching his father die as he led King Maric away from the attack on the outlaw community. He told of the trek through the Wilds, but made the meeting with the witch somewhat less disturbing than it had been.

Teyrn Loghain played up King Maric's and Rowan's roles and played down his own, although with some difficulty as Lys was well versed in Rebellion lore, and added parts he tried to gloss over. He recounted his diversionary tactic during the Battle of the Southron Hills, fighting in Queen Moira's signature purple cloak. The costly victory allowed the main rebel force to defeat the attacking Orlesians. He told of Rowan's subsequent rescue of him and the remaining Knights as part of that battle and extolled King Maric's bravery and skill with a sword. Victory had allowed the rebel forces to retreat and regroup, although, as he explained, they still faced years of struggle. He told of the Night Elves and the escape of the Rebel Army to Gwaren where they again faced the Usurper's forces.

Alistair hung on his every word, hungry for stories about King Maric, but also attention from people who cared about him. He chuckled at the fact he could stay on his horse, when King Maric was challenged to do so. He now understood Loghain's cryptic comment when they were riding. He relaxed more in Loghain's presence, freely teasing Lys, but also occasionally Loghain, himself. That, Loghain thought ruefully, may be a mixed blessing as the boy had the quirky, somewhat sarcastic, often badly timed Theirin humor.

The children went off to bed full of stories and honey cake. Loghain walked over to the King's apartments. King Maric opened the door, tired from the day's ceremonies and evening's banquet.

"Knowing there are four more nights of these, I couldn't manage another moment of Isolde's idea of elegance," King Maric groused, "so I left early. You will join us tomorrow night. No more escapes."

Loghain laughed, "I actually had a pleasant evening, Your Majesty."

King Maric glared, "A quiet dinner followed by perusal of a new map I suppose. I saw the book seller earlier and expected you would return with something new."

"In fact I did buy a map, but, no, I spent the evening with Lys Cousland and her young friend telling them stories of the Rebellion."

"You can use his name, Loghain. It's Alistair, I believe. He certainly has the looks, doesn't he? But like Cailan, he has his mother's eyes. It was like seeing hers when I spoke to him yesterday. Maker, this is not what she intended. Since Eamon is creeping around me anticipating exile to Maker knows where, I assume you and Bryce have spoken to him?"

"Yes. It will be arranged as agreed. I thought I should let you know, Alistair is staying with me during the Tourney. It gets him out of the stables and puts him close to the Couslands. Their apartments are more crowded; I had the extra room."

"As always, a good plan Loghain," King Maric replied wistfully. "Telling Rebellion stories? Did he ask for that?"

"No, Lys did, when she realized he knew nothing of the history."

King Maric chuckled, "Ah yes our little historian. She does love stories. I take it he's a good companion then? I can't imagine you putting up with an annoying child, even for Lys or me."

"He is. He and Lys are good friends. It's interesting to watch them. He manages to keep up with her. He even manages to calm her when she has one of her more passionate moments. They complement each other. There is one drawback of course, he seems to have inherited your sense of humor. Spoils an otherwise fine boy."

The King scowled as Loghain smirked and continued. "Well, you look worn out by the festivities, Your Majesty. I'll let you get your rest. Do you need me in the morning?"

"No, not tomorrow. We'll resume our breakfasts on the third day of the Tourney. Just be here to go to the Tourney with us."

"Sleep well my friend," Loghain said. Squeezing the king's shoulder briefly, he left.

9:18 Dragon 2 August === Redcliffe Tourney Grounds

The morning promised another fine autumn day. Loghain would go to King Maric's apartments shortly to accompany the King and Cailan to the Tourney grounds.

"Good morning, Your Grace," a quiet voice said behind him. He turned to find Alistair fully dressed in his new clothes, which had arrived as promised from the merchant, his cloak in his hands.

"Alistair, you're up. I was about to wake you. The Arl's serving maid just delivered a veritable feast for our breakfast. Let's enjoy it."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Loghain frowned, "What happened to calling me Teyrn Loghain?"

Alistair offered his shy grin, "I'm practicing for the Grandstand today. I'll need to be appropriately behaved in public I think."

Loghain nodded, approvingly. "Nice recovery. You will need to behave well. I'll forgive you, but only if you sit with me and help me devour this feast."

Alistair's grin widened as he sat at the table. "I can do that," he looked up mischievously, "… Your Grace."

Loghain pretended to scowl, then asked, "so, when do you plan on giving Lys the chain?"

Alistair grimaced, "I'm not sure. Maybe during the Tourney. I've never been, but I think there will be time between contests, perhaps? I have it with me. Would that be appropriate?"

"Perfectly appropriate, Alistair. Oh, and here, before I forget. Some coin for today, should you want to buy the Lady a honey cake. The girl can never get enough. I'll tell you a secret, her Mum likes them too."

"The honey cakes all around I guess?" Alistair grinned, spearing some cheese. "Teyrn Loghain, can you tell me what to expect today? I went to the Tourney once a few years ago and stood with the town folk, but I couldn't see what was happening.

"Well, I'm not the expert Alistair, but I can give you an idea. In Ferelden, our Tournaments or Tourneys usually include four major competitions. The first day they hold the Invocation. The second day they hold the Elimination Duel. That's today. On the third Day, all the Archery competitions happen. On the fourth day, the Individual Duels take place. Then on the final Day, the entrants engage in the Melee before mid-day and the Award Ceremony ends the Tournament after the mid-day bells. In Orlais they have a competition for their Chevaliers or mounted knights using lances called jousting. Since we don't have mounted knights using lances we don't include jousting in Fereldan Tourneys." More to himself, than Alistair, he muttered, "Although I'm surprised the Orlesian hasn't convinced Eamon to create a troop of Chevalier just to hold a joust."

Alistair tried and failed to stifle a chuckle. "You heard that I suppose," Loghain asked. Alistair shrugged looking guilty. "No matter, my opinion of the Orlesian is not secret, but back to the Tourney. Today you'll see the Elimination Duels. All the knights who enter are paired and duel during the first round. The winner of each duel goes on to the next level. At the end only one Knight is left and he or she is the winner. Usually there are two separate Eliminations, one for experienced Knights beginning in the morning after Terce and the other for Young Knights and Older Squires called the Vesper Eliminations later in the day."

"I imagine Teagan may participate today. I'm sure several Highever Knights will, as well. Fergus will not. He's too young and the Teyrn too important to risk injury. In a year or so Fergus will join in the Vespers Duel, but not this year."

"Tomorrow all the Archery competitions take place. I'm not sure of the order, but there's one for each type of bow: short, long and cross and then a final open competition. Points are awarded to each archer based on their accuracy. The archer with the most points wins in each competition except the open one. In the open competition, a live bird or papingo is tied to a pole and must be hit as it flutters about trying to free itself. It's quite difficult. The first archer to kill the bird wins."

"On the third day the duels between Knights who have extended personal challenges to other Knights take place. Some of these are friendly competitions. Others are true grudge matches and must be carefully monitored to ensure they don't become matches to the death. Each knight has a pavillion at the Tourney Grounds. If one Knight offers a challenge, he has his squire nail his crest to the pavilion of the knight he challenges. You can tour the pavillions and see which challenges have been offered. The challenges must be made by sundown today so the event can be organized."

"You should tour the pavilions by the Tourney grounds, Alistair. Perhaps Teyrn Cousland or Fergus will take you and Lys during the break one day. You'll find food vendors, the knights' pavilions and the infirmary tent. Many senior nobles travel with their own healers, as the Couslands do, but a common infirmary is also provided for the rest by the host. Often mage healers from the Circle of Mages are requested and they come with their Templars. Being married to so pious a woman," he sneered, "I doubt Eamon has done so."

"On the final day the Melee takes place again just after Terce," he continued in a more normal tone, "In the Melee the entrants form up and engage each other with no regard for group tactics or organization. Each fighter fights for him or herself. This is the most dangerous event because it has few rules. Participants are often injured and occasionally die. Many nobles forbid their heirs from participating. Cailan, for example, will never be permitted to join the Melee. I doubt Teyrn Bryce will allow Fergus to join either."

"After the mid-day bells on the final day the winners receive their awards and the host, in this case Arl Eamon, closes the Tournament. Lots of ceremony again, but more interesting than the opening. You'll want to attend the final day. Did that help Alistair?"

"Yes, thank you Teyrn Loghain. It helps a lot." He wiped his mouth and grinned nervously. " I should probably go to the Couslands now, Your Grace."

"You should Alistair, before I tire of hearing my honorific." Loghain smiled at the boy. "Enjoy yourself today Alistair. You'll be with the best company at the Tourney."

"You too, Teryn Loghain. Will we see you tonight or will you be at the dinner?"

"Oh, I'll need to make a dinner appearance tonight. His Majesty wanted company after enduring the banquet on his own last night." Loghain observed wryly, "Perhaps tomorrow, I'll plead age and stay with you and Lys."

"I'll tell Lys," Alistair promised as he left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He knocked on the Cousland apartment door. Lys swung it open, green eyes bright with excitement. "Oh, Ali, look at you in your fine new clothes."

Alistair blushed. "Good morning, Lady Melysande. I hope I am not too early, My lady," he responded, smartly. He entered the common room where the Teyrn and Teyrna sat at the table eating. "Good morning, Your Graces," he said to the Teyrn and Teyrna, bowing.

Eleanor smiled. "You have excellent manners, young man," She praised. "Thank you again for the flowers. They were a thoughtful gift. Don't they look lovely?" The flowers he'd given the Teyrna stood on a small table under the window. Lys' Andraste's Grace bouquet stood on the dining table.

"I think," said the Teyrna, "you deserve a token from us as a thank you." She smiled at Lys conspiratorially and plucked an Andraste's Grace sprig from the bunch. "Come here Alistair," she beckoned. Blushing slightly at the praise, he walked to the Teyrna. Putting the sprig on his cloak, she kissed his forehead causing further blushing. Maker, he thought, I could get used to this. "You look like a perfect escort for Lys."

Lys clapped her hands in delight.

"Alistair, you do look handsome," Eleanor complemented, "but please call me Teyrna Eleanor as do the rest of the household. You should use Bryce's honorific in public, but no need to be so formal with Lys and me."

Alistair scuffed his shoe then managed a clear, "Thank you, Teyrna Eleanor and Lady Lys."

He looked up to receive a smile and look of sympathy from the Teyrn. He flashed his shy grin back. Makers Breath, Bryce thought, he looks just like King Maric when he does that. He got up from the table. "Alright, ladies, Alistair and I are ready to depart. Are you ready as well?"

"Yes, Papa, I'm ready."

"Eleanor, love?"

"I just need to get my cloak. Tana, do you and Marin have the baskets?" she enquired of the maids who would accompany them. "Freya? Nyla? Ready?" All answered, yes, Teyrna Eleanor. The Cousland entourage departed for their carriage, which would take them to the Tourney Grounds. The Grounds stood on a flat expanse of land some distance from the Castle and village.

Alistair looked up as the Teyrn addressed him. "Have you been to the Funalis Tourney in past years, Alistair? The view from the Grandstand will be better than from the field I imagine."

Alistair smiled to himself, glad he had asked Teyrn Loghain about the Tourney earlier. "I have, Your Grace, but, you are correct, I couldn't see much. Is today the Elimination Duels? This morning is for the Knights, followed by the Vespers Tourney for the young Knights and older Squires, right?"

Bryce smiled, "Yes, I plan to stay for the entire day as it's always interesting to see the new talent. The ladies may decide to return earlier. You may stay with me or return, as you wish."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Alistair leaned over to Lys, "Where's Lord Fergus?"

"He was invited to sit in the King's box with Cailan. He went to the King's apartments earlier to travel to the Tourney with them. He and Cailan have become good friends," she added.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The carriage pulled up next to the Grandstand entrance. The Cousland party spilled out and the two children surveyed the surrounding plateau. It overlooked Lake Calenhad, which could be seen in the distance , the water flickering between the brightly colored pavillions dotting the field. The clatter of armor, pounding of a blacksmith's mallet and flapping of banners greeted them. Smells of the blacksmith's forge, oiled armor and food mixed with the fresh air as the wind blew off the lake. Squires and servants rushed about in an effort to prepare their Knights for the mock battles. The Knights themselves were mostly in their tents, although a few stood outside, newly polished armor flashing in the bright sunlight. Lys saw Cailan and Fergus walking toward them.

"Good morning, Your Highness," her mother greeted Cailan. The rest of the party curtsied or bowed to the Crown Prince.

"And to you, Your Graces," Cailan responded happily. "Isn't this a glorious sight? I can't wait to see the duels today."

Alistair slid to the back of the group, not wanting to catch his half-brother's attention.

Fergus laughed, "Cailan, I swear, you want to relive every past battle with you as the Knight who saves the day."

"Well, why not," Cailan retorted. "Your parents, Loghain and my father saved Ferelden. Why shouldn't we have equally glorious lives?"

"I think I'll settle for peace and contentment," Fergus countered. "I'm not sure how glorious war truly is."

"Spoilsport," Cailan groused. "Let's find our box. I think the morning duels are about to begin." He turned to the Teyrn and Teyrna, "I hope you will visit the royal box later. With Lady Melysande, of course," he added smiling at Lys.

"Of course, Your Highness, we would be honored," Bryce responded. "We should proceed to our box as well."

The Cousland party climbed the stairway to the Grandstand entrance and moved toward their box in the front rows. The section reserved for the Teyrn of Highever lay to the right of and slightly below the Royal box. The Arl and Arlessa, as Tourney hosts, joined the King in the Royal box much to Loghain's annoyance.

The Tourney proceeded much as Loghain had described. Elimination duels took up the first day. Teagan participated, but fell in the fourth round. The Couslands followed the fortunes of several Highever Knights during the course of the day. In the morning matches one Highever Knight fought with a magnificent great sword and the other with dual blades.

The dual wielder's use of a long sword and dagger amazed Alistair, who quickly understood how the reach of the long sword provided a benefit over a dagger in the main hand. Instead of a shield, the dual wielder held a dagger for close in damage in her off hand. The lack of protection from a shield made the dual wielder's style appear more dangerous. Quickness, however, combined with the varying reach of the two weapons brought the Highever Knight victory after victory in the competition. Alistair admired the Knight's prowess, but thought he would still prefer sword and shield; dual wielding, however, might be something to try some day. He was quick and athletic. He wondered if he should ask Teyrn Loghain what he thought.

As the final competition approached, the Highever dual wielder was one of the two remaining Knights. Ser Kellian was a Captain in the Teyrn's guard and had proven herself in Tourney competition in the past. All the Highever party anxiously cheered their Knight. Ser Kellian first saluted the King, and then turned to salute her Lord, Teyrn Cousland. Lys cheered and offered her Cousland blue ribbon to Ser Kellian as a token. Gallantly, Ser Kellian took the ribbon, tying it to her breastplate as she saluted Lys.

Both contestants walked to the center of the field and saluted each other. The duel would continue until first blood. The winner would be Champion of the Elimination Dueling event. The opposing knight, Ser Malvic, used sword and shield. Both held their long swords in their right hands. Alistair watched, fascinated, as the dance began.

Ser Malvic feinted with his shield, then turned to his left and slashed with his sword in one continuous set of movements. Ser Kellian blocked the sword with her dagger, then twisted to her left and slashed toward Ser Malvic's right side scoring a glancing blow. She immediately stepped back away from Malvic's weapons. Malvic turned to face Ser Kellian and feinted again, this time with his sword, starting low then rushing forward to bash Ser Kellian with his shield. Ser Kellian blocked the shield bash with her sword arm, moving toward Malvic, and reaching over his lowered sword with her dagger to score another hit. As yet, neither Knight had drawn blood. The duel continued in similar fashion for some time with various feint, thrust and parry sequences. Each Knight scored hits, but neither drew blood.

Eventually, Ser Malvic tired which gave Ser Kellian's quick, athletic style an advantage. Ser Malvic again rushed the smaller Knight and bashed her with his shield. As the shield came toward her, Ser Kellian dropped, rolled to her left throwing Ser Malvic completely off balance as the shield bash failed to connect with a body. Ser Kellian bounced up, standing close to her opponent and drew struck with her dagger finding the unprotected spot under Ser Malvic's arm. Blood was drawn.

A cheer went up from the Highever contingent as their Knight won the day. Ser Malvic graciously yielded to his victorious opponent. Both Knights then moved to stand before the royal box and salute the King. Ser Kellian went over to bow to her liege and his family. She sent a special smile to Lys, who bowed back, clearly considering her a model.

Lys turned to Alistair, "See, that's why I want to be a dual wielder. I'll fight like that someday. You and Fergus can fight with sword and shield if you like, but I'll be the Champion."

From her tone, Alistair realized she wasn't smiling or teasing, she was as serious as he'd ever heard her. He cocked his head and decided teasing was not called for. He looked at his friend, "If you can fight like that you probably will," he agreed.

"Oh, Alistair," Eleanor protested with a smile, "please don't encourage her. I'd prefer to see her proficient with long bow and out of the melee of battle."

"Mum, I'll learn the bow as well. There's no reason I can't be proficient at both," Lys objected. "Don't worry Ali, she's not annoyed with you," she assured him as she saw his uneasiness at the Teyrna's comment. "Mum, don't pick on Alistair, he's not used to our squabbling."

Eleanor put her arm around Alistair's shoulders, "I'm sorry Alistair, Lys is right we can be overwhelming. I wasn't annoyed with you at all. You've been a wonderful guest and companion for Lys today." Then she shocked Alistair by pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. Maker, he thought, this must be what it's like to have a mother. He blushed, but didn't pull away as the Teyrna kept her arm around him and reached out her hand to Lys. "Let's go, you two, the carriage should be outside waiting. Bryce, I believe, will stay for the rest of the matches. He can join Loghain and the King if he wishes."

Teyrn Bryce nodded and walked out with his wife and family to see them board their carriage. "I'll return with King Maric and Loghain," he assured Teyrna Eleanor. "Fergus and Cailan will be with us as well. I doubt we will stay past the first few rounds if we're to make it to the Arlessa's banquet." On the way back to the Castle, Alistair remembered that Teyrn Loghain would be joining the King at the banquet that evening. He was glad he'd eaten well during the day, as he wasn't sure where he would get dinner. Perhaps he could go to the Guards mess or just sneak into the kitchens for bread and cheese.

"Umm…Lys," he murmured, "I told Teyrn Loghain I'd remind you he would be attending the banquet tonight. He said, perhaps he'd continue his story tomorrow night."

Teyrna Eleanor overheard Alistair and guessed he was wondering where to spend his evening if Loghain was gone. She patted him on the shoulder. "Alistair, you'll have dinner with Lys tonight. You can go to sleep in our quarters until we return from dinner. Loghain will come for you then."

"I…thank you, Your Grace. That's most kind."

"Nonsense, Alistair. You're Lys' friend, our friend. Of course, you'll stay with her. Besides, you're a sensible boy; you'll keep her out of trouble," the Teyrna smiled, as Alistair blushed and Lys scowled.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	10. Chapter 10 The Archer

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 10: THE ARCHER**

**9:18 Dragon 3 & 4 August === Redcliffe**

The next day the archery competition followed a similar pattern, but no Highever contestants made it to the final round of the archery contests. Lys turned to her mother, "See, Mum, you should have entered. You could easily have won the short bow contest. And I bet you might have killed the papingo, too."

"That's sweet of you, but I think my archery competition days are over. I'd win a few rounds, but the Champions would best me, I'm afraid. The contestants must have stamina, as well as skill. I'm afraid my stamina would be wanting, my darling."

Alistair reminded Lys that Loghain planned to skip the Arlessa's banquet that evening. "He said he would have dinner with us and continue his story of the Rebellion," Alistair continued excitedly. "Will you have dinner with us in his rooms?"

Lys looked to her mother and Freya, "May I?" she asked, her eyes pleading with Eleanor to say yes.

"Of course, Lys, if Loghain invites you. Freya will let you know when you need to return for bed." Eleanor replied, then added, "but I expect you to offer no argument when she comes for you. Agreed?"

"Yes, Mum," Lys agreed, "but what if it's in the middle of the story?"

"Well, Freya can decide if you may stay longer, but you've heard the story of the Rebellion many times. If you miss a small part, it won't matter."

"But, Mum, we're not going to the Tourney tomorrow are we? It's just dueling again and none of our Knights are competing. We don't have to be up so early."

Eleanor sighed and looked at Freya, "There is that. Really Lys, sometimes you can be exasperating. Freya will take that into consideration, use her judgment and you will abide by her decision. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Good, now let's go in. "

They continued into to their rooms. "Alistair, why don't you join us and freshen up here, then you and Lys can see if Loghain's back," Eleanor suggested. Alistair, of course, understood that he should agree and immediately did so.

"Use Fergus' room, Alistair. You can wash up there And the privy is through that door in the back," she added. "Do you need anything else? No? Come on out when you're done."

Alistair emerged later and settled into a chair to wait for Lys. Once she joined him, Lys read one of her stories to Alistair while they waited for Teyrn Loghain and her father to return. They headed over to the Teyrn's room with Eleanor, once she believed Loghain had time to freshen up himself.

Eleanor and Loghain watched the two children. Alistair had a golem figure and Lys' doll was attacking it. Eleanor shook her head ruefully, "That girl could make a sparring match out of two oak leaves, I think."

Loghain voiced her unspoken thought, "They're well matched."

Eleanor sighed, "And I worry it will break their hearts one day. Will he acknowledge Alistair?"

"I don't know. Until Funalis, I'd have said probably not, but meeting the boy affected him. Then learning of his treatment… it may change his intentions. He … it's painful for him so he avoids the subject, even with me."

"Lys and Alistair have a connection. Last year I thought it a passing fancy on her part. She was.. is so young, but this year, seeing them together, it's as if they've known each other all their lives."

"You and Bryce have that kind of connection, Ellie. You fit together like two halves of a whole; you complement each other in every way. If you'd met at their age it would probably have been the same."

"That is what worries me," she replied, ruefully. "You've had that connection too I think."

"Not exactly, but perhaps close. Unfortunately, it does not ensure happy endings or long lives."

"And that's exactly what I fear for them. If he's never acknowledged, if someone decides to use him for their own purposes… There are so many variables."

"Well, the plan Bryce and I agreed with King Maric should prevent his use against the King, whether King Maric or Cailan. I'll be monitoring Eamon closely. King Maric will know if I find any evidence of Orlesian conspiracies in Redcliffe. We'll be watching the Arlessa separately, I will never trust that woman."

"I haven't the heart to keep Lys away from him, so we'll let this proceed for now. I suppose it's the uncertainty, but I feel some unspecified sense of foreboding sometimes when I see them together."

"Now, you're going all mystical on me, Ellie, that's not like you."

"No," Eleanor laughed, "it's not like me at all, which is why the feeling disturbs me so." She moved toward the door, "are you sure you want them both for the evening?"

"I am and you're just envious that I will have a simple meal and good company, while you and Bryce will need to attend the Orlesian's feast," Loghain gloated.

"Well, I guess that envy is not mystical at all and pretty obvious Teyrn Mac Tir." Eleanor chuckled. "Will we see you in the morning, or will you attend the Tourney with the King? Lys and I are not planning on attending tomorrow."

"I will be riding with my two companions there, if the day is fine and you and Bryce agree. Would you care to join us? Or will just the two of you take the day to for yourselves, as I understand Fergus is on permanent Cailan duty and will attend with the Royal party again, unless Cailan decides to stay away."

"If you're offering to take our youngest off our hands for the day, I accept," Eleanor replied with a grin. "Freya would enjoy the day to herself as well. She and Nyla haven't been to the Fair. You are really amazingly good with the two of them."

Loghain laughed, "Actually, Alistair is amazingly good with Lys. He can be calming when her passions threaten to get the better of her. He comes right back at her with logic and reason or humor or both and stops her in her tracks at times. But, then, she can pull him out of himself when he gets shy or embarrassed or sad. As I said, they complement each other so well. "

"Doesn't he have a temper? His father certainly does."

"I imagine he's learned to control it, as it serves no purpose when he has no power. Because he blushes so easily, people must think his emotions are on his sleeve, but I suspect that's not wholly true. So, yes, I suspect he has a temper and like his father's he'll make foolish choices should he let it overcome him. I just haven't seen it yet. I only hope they don't ever get angry at each other. That would be a massive battle and I'd hate to be anywhere nearby," he said as he pretended to cringe in fear.

"Well, that would certainly spoil our visit," she agreed and looked at Lys giggling as she and Alistair share some joke. "Since I can't take him home with us, I hope your plan works. I hate leaving him to the Arlessa's mercies."

"Of course it will work. The best minds in the kingdom devised it." He chuckled, "You may doubt me, but do you doubt your husband, the King and your daughter?"

Eleanor left the room shaking her head and chuckling.

Dinner arrived soon after and the three sat down to a simple meal of venison stew, bread and cheese, followed by a sweet baked concoction of apples, honey and crumbled bread. Sipping sweet cider, they talked at first of the tournament. Loghain, of course, was an accomplished bowman and Lys was already learning the skill from her mother and Arms Master. The conversation soon turned to the Night Elves, the troop of elves led by Loghain during the Rebellion. After the Battle of the Southron Hills, Loghain formed the Night Elves and soon had the Orlesian forces terrified to leave their camps after dark. The respite they provided allowed the rebel forces to continue to regroup and fight on.

Alistair looked puzzled. "But you wear heavy plate, how could you be an archer? Don't archers wear leathers?"

"I didn't always wear heavy plate, Alistair. I became a soldier after I met King Maric. I grew up hunting with a bow and wearing leathers. I learned about fighting with blades from my father. He served in King Brandel's army for a time, but I was originally a bowman. Leading the Night Elves came naturally."

"So you can do both now? Use a bow and fight with sword and shield?"

"I can."

Alistair looked thoughtful. "And King Maric, can he use a bow?"

Loghain laughed, "Not safely."

"That's mean, Teyrn Loghain," Lys chided. "He probably never learned as a boy. Mother says you learn the bow best when you start young."

"Well, Lys, that's probably true of both bow and blades, but you're right, I don't think King Maric was taught the bow as a child."

"Could I learn both?" Alistair wondered.

"If you have the aptitude, I don't see why not," Loghain responded. "Would you like me to let the Arms Master know you want to learn both bow and blades?"

As he expected, Alistair's shy smile crept across his face, "Yes, please." He was quiet for a moment, then continued. "I have another question. The winner today was a dual wielder, do you think I should try that? I thought I would prefer sword and shield, but now I'm not sure."

"You should try both," Loghain replied. "You are strong enough for sword and shield, certainly, but you might be quick enough to dual wield. The Arms Master will suggest which he thinks best suits you. You don't need to decide just yet." Alistair rewarded him with another smile.

'Maker,' Loghain thought, 'it takes so little to please the boy. Why would Eamon allow him to be treated so badly.' King Maric's brief affair happened after Rowan's death, so it wasn't infidelity, unless to Rowan's memory? Does Eamon simply resent the obligation placed upon him to foster Alistair and the problems it caused with his wife? Or does he simply not know how to deal with a child. He sighed to himself and realized Lys and Ali were waiting for him to continue the story of the Rebellion. Loghain sat in a chair next to the hearth. Lys and Ali both settled on the floor at his feet curled against each other and leaning against the settle, which faced the small fire.

Loghain related the years of soliciting support and growing the army, initial retreat through the Brecilian passage to Gwaren, the battle there, and finally, the intelligence regarding the opportunity for battle at West Hill and the great defeat suffered by the rebels. Of course, Loghain, Rowan and King Maric survived, but the most of the rebel army, including Rowan's father, Rendorn, Arl of Redcliffe, died. It was after Rowan and Loghain rescued King Maric, that he berated them for leaving the army during the battle to rescue him. He argued that they lost sight of their goal, which was to save Fereldan from Orlais, not to put him on the throne. He suggested that if they'd been with the army at West Hill, perhaps more of it could have been saved. [3]

"By a tactical retreat?" Alistair asked.

"Well, yes," Loghain agreed. "Although given the number of Orlesian troops and the speed at which the Chevaliers could move, that might have been more wishful thinking than reality."

"So how did you, King Maric and Queen Rowan escape the Usurper's Chevaliers?"

"Ah, well that's an interesting tale, but it's getting late so perhaps we'll have to resume tomorrow night. I think I can skip the banqueting again. We returned to Gwaren, but it's how we got there makes the tale," he said enigmatically.

Lys boasted. "I know, you escaped through the Deep Roads." She stopped, aware that her outburst spoiled the secret for Alistair. "I shouldn't spoil it should I Teyrn Loghain? I'll keep the rest secret." Alistair frowned at her, then got up and went to sit on the other chair by the fire, sulking.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I know I was mean to show off like that. I shouldn't have boasted about hearing the tale before. I won't spoil it for you again, I promise." She pleaded. "Don't be mad. Come back and sit with me. Please."

Just then Freya knocked and came in at Loghain's call. "Time for bed, my lady."

Surprising Freya, Lys got up, thanked Loghain for the story and said goodnight. She hugged Loghain and looked at Alistair, but he refused to look back so she only whispered, "Good night, Ali. Sweet dreams," and touching his shoulder leaned in and kissed his cheek as she left.

As she walked out, Alistair looked up, "Time for me to sleep as well I suppose. Thank you Teyrn Loghain for dinner and the story. Sorry I spoiled the end but sometimes Lys…"

"Ali," the Teyrn interrupted, "Lys is impetuous and doesn't always think before she speaks. She doesn't mean to hurt your feelings you know."

"I know," Alistair whispered. "It's just...I feel so stupid sometimes. It will be alright in the morning." He brightened, "It has been a good day. Good night, Teyrn Loghain."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Alistair promised, it was alright in the morning. Both he and Lys apologized to each other and then forgot their disagreement as they rode out into the forest surrounding the Castle. Loghain surprised them both by wearing leathers, saying it was too warm for his plate. They retraced their earlier short ride, and then continued along the lakeshore to a small beach at the base of a cliff where they stopped for their midday meal. Loghain surprised them when he produced three bows, his, Lys' and one for Alistair.

"You want me to shoot?" Alistair stammered. "What if I hit you or Lys?"

"Don't worry Alistair, we'll be behind you," Loghain assured him. "

"Far behind you," Lys giggled, as Alistair pretended offense.

"Enough, Lys," Loghain gently admonished. Lys looked apologetic.

"Now, first, Alistair, why don't you watch Lys and I." Loghain leaned a large driftwood log up against the cliff face. "Not the best target, but it will do."

Loghain took his bow, motioned the children to stand behind him, nocked an arrow and let fly. The arrow stuck at the center of the log at the height of a man's shoulders. Alright, Lys, your turn. Lys walked closer to a mark Loghain placed in the sand. She took her stance, raised her small bow, sighted her target, then nocked her arrow and sighted again. Knowing Loghain was watching made her nervous, but she knew she had improved since he last saw her shoot. She took a breath, held it, pulled and loosed her arrow fly. It too stuck in the log. She turned to Loghain, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, Lady Lys that was well done. Now, take your stance again, so Alistair can imitate it and I'll help him with his first shot. He'll shoot from the same distance to start."

Lys moved to the right and took her stance again. Alistair walked nervously up to the mark, Loghain following.

"Alistair, look at Lys' stance and try to imitate it. I'll correct you, once you've done that." The boy stood sideways to the target, spread his feet about shoulder width apart and evenly distributed his weight.

"Good," Loghain complemented. "Now, your bow. Hold it in your left hand and raise your arm toward the target until it is straight and even with your shoulder. Don't lock your elbow. If it locks release it slightly. Loghain adjusted Alistair's arm and hold on the bow. Now, let's practice pulling the bowstring without an arrow. Just don't release it or you might have a sore forearm, even with the arm guard, until you know how to do it correctly."

Loghain explained how Alistair was to raise his right arm, wrap three fingers around the bowstring at shoulder height and pull back past his cheek to his ear. Loghain reached around and put his hands over Alistair's on the bow and bow string to demonstrate the motions of the pull. Alistair practiced pulling until he could do it smoothly. Then Loghain produced an arrow and showed him how to nock it. More practice with the nocked arrow followed, with Loghain standing behind him to demonstrate again. Finally, Loghain told him to try a shot. Alistair nocked, drew and shot. The arrow did not hit the target.

"Ali, that's great," Lys cheered. When he looked at her in disbelief she added, "My first shot almost went through my foot. Yours made it to the base of the log. Your next one will hit, I'm sure."

Loghain agreed, "Lys is right, it's a good first try. Now try again. Steady yourself, sight and loose." Alistair tried again, with a similar result. Then the third try hit the tree.

"You hit it!" Lys announced.

"It didn't stick," he responded, dejected. Then he took a breath building his determination, nocked another arrow and shot. This one had more power and stuck in the target.

"Good," Loghain smiled approvingly. "Let's keep practicing. I'll find another log so you and Lys can both shoot. Hold your fire until I finish," he admonished with a wry grin. Both Lys and Alistair, stood back, bows lowered. Alistair looked at Lys with a silly grin on his face.

"I did just do that, right?" he asked. "I shot an arrow and hit the target?"

Lys wrinkled her nose, puzzled, "Of course you did silly." Alistair's grin widened. Maybe he could do this and be more than a stable boy. Apparently, Teyrn Loghain thought he could and Lys thought he could. He promised himself he would work hard with the Arms Master and soldiers during the year to prove them right. He still couldn't understand why the Couslands or Teyrn Loghain believed in him, but he decided, I should accept that they do and try to prove them right. He watched as Loghain set up another log against the cliff face.

Alistair was brought out of his meanderings when Lys hissed, "Loghain, there's something up there." She raised her eyes toward the cliff edge. Loghain stepped back out of sight of any one peering over.

"Well, well what have we here?" a voice called from the top of the cliff. Lys and Alistair looked up to see Cailan and Fergus peering over the edge with another boy in the background. "What are you two doing way out here?" Fergus asked. "Does Mum know you ran off?" Lys giggled as Loghain peered up from where he was standing against the cliff.

"I should ask the same of you two," Loghain barked.

"Teyrn Loghain," yelped Fergus, "I didn't see you there. So, I guess it's alright then and we don't have to rescue my sister."

"Not unless you think she needs rescuing from me and Alistair."

"No, of course not, Your Grace." Cailan could be heard laughing in the background at Fergus' discomfort.

"Cailan, you and Fergus come down with your guard and join us. You can show us how well you can shoot, instead of laughing at everyone ." The older boys led their mounts across the cliff to a path leading down to the shore.

Loghain was surprised to see a third boy with Cailan and Fergus. After a moment he realized it was Rendon Howe's eldest. Nathaniel was his name. A quiet boy as he recalled, but one often found in Fergus' company.

"Ah," said Fergus, "you've been teaching Alistair to shoot? We do have our bows and hoped for some game, but we've seen nothing today."

Lys giggled, "Right, because you're so quiet in the forest, the game would never hear you coming." Loghain noticed Nathaniel grin at Lys teasing.

Fergus and Cailan glared, 'You didn't hear us until we yelled."

"Of course I did," rejoined Lys. "I told Loghain there was something there." Cailan looked at Loghain, disbelieving, but Loghain raised his eyebrows indicating yes and affirming Lys' claim.

"She probably did, Cai…Your Highness. She has scary good hearing. Never whisper a secret if she is around. She'll always hear it." Fergus sighed. "If you can see her, she can hear you."

"I suppose I should remember that," Cailan snickered, "she might be useful as a spy one day. Just think, the beautiful Lady Cousland, entrancing everyone around her at Court, but in reality hearing every whispered plot and reporting back to the handsome King."

Fergus snorted, "Beautiful? But, I suppose your father is handsome, so that part is true."

Cailan glared at Fergus, "I was thinking of me," he snapped, then hesitated, "but, that's sort of morbid isn't it? I mean, Da would be…"

Fergus just stared back. "Right," Cailan continued, "time to change the subject. Loghain, can we join your lesson?"

Loghain just shook his head. "If you're finished eliminating your father, then, yes."

Cailan frowned, then turned to Lys and Alistair.

"An honor to see you again, Your Highness," Alistair bowed as he greeted the Prince. "And you, Lord Nathaniel."

Fergus trudged off in the direction they had come with two guards who dragged back a third log to use for a target. Then Fergus made sure the guard settled themselves some way down the beach. Loghain organized the shooting to ensure the safety of the two smaller archers, who, due to their size stood closer to the target than the older boys. To Loghain's surprise, Nathaniel proved to be the best archer of the group. He soon grew bored with simple target shooting and went over to coach Alistair and Lys, while Loghain remained with Cailan and Fergus.

Taking a break for the midday meal, the group combined their food and Lys inveigled Loghain into telling the story of the Deep Roads. Surprisingly, Fergus, Nathaniel and Cailan had not heard the story before in such detail. Loghain held all four boys rapt attention. Lys carefully bit her tongue every time she was tempted to interrupt with an anticipatory comment. She did not care about the older boys, but she knew it would hurt Ali again.

Once Loghain finished the tale, the boys and Lys took a few more shots, but the sun was dropping toward the horizon and the royal Guard sergeant interrupted suggesting they return before it darkened. Loghain agreed and the group headed back to Redcliffe. As they rode, Cailan dropped back to chat with Alistair, much to his discomfort. Lys, riding alongside Alistair, for once kept silent.

"You shoot well," Cailan complemented. "Lys told me this was your first day with a bow."

"Thank, you, Your Highness," Alistair replied, cheeks reddening. Cailan was about to admonish him about using the honorific, when he realized that would only embarrass the boy more. It seemed he wasn't used to being around nobility, although he was completely comfortable with Loghain and the Couslands. Odd. Yet, Lys said he was Eamon's ward. He wondered why he had not met the boy on prior trips to Redcliffe? He stared at Alistair. Or had he? The boy certainly resembled a grimy ill-clothed stable boy the Arlessa was always scolding. Cailan shook his head.

"So, do you stay in the castle? I do not recall having seen you before?"

"No, Your Highness, I… well, right now I do, as I am assigned to serve as Lady Lys' escort, but I live at the Armory actually. I go to school and work for the Arms Master." Alistair decided it was not exactly a lie, as he would be moving there in a few days.

"Ah, that explains why I always see you with the Couslands." He chuckled and looked at Lys, "Claiming hearts already my lady?" Both Lys and Alistair blushed. Cailan changed the subject, "So Eamon is assuring that you, as his ward, have skills and education, of course. Well then, you can show me the Armory next time we visit. I'm afraid we won't have time on this visit, as we will leave as soon as the Tourney ends tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to, Your Highness," Alistair replied, breathing a sigh of relief that his half-truth would not be found out.

"Then I shall find you when we next visit, Alistair." Cailan moved back up to ride with Fergus. Alistair glanced at Lys who smiled back.

"I didn't offend him did I," Alistair asked, worried.

"No, of course not. He wants to see you again. He wouldn't have suggested the Armory visit if he didn't."

"I thought he was just being polite," Alistair replied.

"No, Cailan enjoys meeting people and finding out about them."

"Well, thank you for not saying I live in the stables," he reddened again.

"You told the truth. You have a room in the Armory and you are staying in the castle now."

"He's nice," Alistair added after a while, "I expected him to be more…I don't know, princely. I hope I do see him again." Afterall, even if Cailan did not know who he was, it would be nice to know his half-brother, even for only a brief moment.

The group rode on arriving at the castle just as the sun set.

* * *

3 Gaider, David, The Stolen Throne, location 4183 (Kindle Edition)

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	11. Chapter 11 The Farewell

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 11: THE FAREWELL**

**9:18 Dragon 5 through 7 August === Castle Redcliffe**

Alistair joined the Couslands for breakfast. Loghain had joined King Maric at his request for the final morning of the Tourney. After the activity of the day before including the ride, archery, dinner and another installment of the Rebellion story, Alistair was tired. The night before Teyrn Loghain told the story of the second Battle of Gwaren, which happened after he, King Maric, Rowan and Katriel, came out of the Deep Roads. A unit of dwarves' from the Legion of the Dead had guided the rebels through the Roads. Of course, after Gwaren, there would be more battling and hiding, even though the tide turned in Ferelden's favor at the Battle of River Dane later that same year of 8:99 Blessed.

At River Dane, Loghain saw a High Dragon circling over the Frostbacks prior to the battle. That Dragon ultimately gave the new Ninth Age its name. The Rebellion finally succeeded when King Maric defeated the Usurper Meghren on top of Fort Drakon in single combat in 9:02 Dragon. Loghain had already told that story. Loghain promised Alistair more stories the next time they met.

Alistair already felt trepidation at the nearness of his friends' departures. Lys, however, was excited to see the Melee and her excitement proved infectious as she explained what would happen that morning.

"It's sort of like a real battle, Ali," she exclaimed. The knights charge each other and fight until only one is left standing. Blades, axes, shields, maces, most hand weapons are allowed. There is no magic, of course, and no ranged weapons."

"Magic? In battle?" Alistair asked, astonished. "Is that even allowed? Aren't mages dangerous? Arlessa Isolde says they need to be locked away from normal people. She was very angry when she heard there would be Mage healers in the infirmary tent at the Tourney. The Arl agrees, I think, but he was afraid someone important would get hurt or die if there were no mages."

"Why do mages need to be locked up? Nyla doesn't need to be locked up, does she?" Lys appeared shocked.

"Alistair," Bryce sighed, "the Arlessa seems to have strong views about Mages. Not everyone feels that way."

"We don't do we Papa?"

"No, Lys, we don't. The Couslands always have a Mage healer in our household at Castle Cousland. Our Guards and Army do as well. Mages can heal, which is very helpful, but they can also use Primal magic against enemies – fire, lightening, frost or other magics to help in battle."

"You mean shoot a fireball?" Lys suggested.

"That's right, but the Chantry controls mages outside the Tower quite carefully. They send templars with mages or require the mage to periodically check in with templars at a chantry."

"Templars? Like those in the village chantry?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, Alistair. Some templars guard chantries; other templars guard mages in the Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold in Lake Calenhad. The templars have special training giving them powers, which stop mages from using magic. They use those powers if a mage does something wrong. Just like a Guard will stop a thief." Bryce didn't want to delve into mage hunting, apostates, maleficarum and other details of templars and mages at this point. Apparently, the boy knew very little about magic, with much of it gleaned from Isolde's prejudiced rantings. He hoped the simple explanation would suffice, at least for now.

"Lady Isolde says the templars do the makers work, just like the sisters and revered mothers," said Alistair.

"In that, I suppose Lady Isolde is mostly correct," responded the Teyrn.

"But, in Highever, you don't believe mages are evil?"

"No, no we don't. We believe they are the Maker's children and their magic a gift from the Maker. We believe magic should serve man and that magic, such as healing magic, for example, does just that. In war, even Primal magic can serve man by serving the army, just as soldiers do."

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, frowning, "That seems right," he conceded, still looking confused.

"Alistair," Eleanor put her arm around his shoulders in a hug and kissed the top of his head, "good people can disagree sometimes. It doesn't mean you have to choose between them. You can listen to their thoughts and one day make up your own mind as to what you believe."

He looked up at the Teyrna and smiled. Bryce gave his wife a grateful look, knowing the difficult conversation was over for now. A knock on the door followed and then a servant entered to let the Teyrn know their carriage was ready.

"Let's get ready to go. Our carriage awaits, I believe?" The servant nodded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The melee proved as exciting as Lys promised. Almost sixty knights took part. Once begun it was every knight for him or herself, very much as it would be in a real battle. The two groups locked together in combat with no regard to group tactics or fighting as an organized unit; each participant fought as an individual. Therefore, a sword and shield warrior might battle a more lightly armored dual blade-wielding rogue or a heavily armored warrior with great sword, axe or maul. There was no battle plan and no assurance that a comrade would aid another in distress. Success occurred when one knight yielded to another. The winner of the melee was the last person left standing.

Highever knights participated in the melee and did well. With one Knight the winner of the Elimination Duel and others fighting well in the melee, the Teyrn felt satisfied with Highever's showing at the Tourney. In addition, other Highever Knights and Archers had placed well in their competitions; and no one had suffered a serious or disabling injury. All in all a successful showing for the Teyrnir, which presaged a happy trip back to Castle Cousland.

Once the melee ended, the King and nobles took time for a midday feast. The Tourney grounds emptied leaving the servants to prepare the area for the Awards and Closing Ceremonies later that day.

Since they would stay for the Awards and Closing Banquet, the Couslands chose to forego the feast and wander the Tourney grounds, purchasing food from the various vendors. The smells of food mixed with that of leather, oiled armor, sweat and smoke from the smithy. While the Couslands had seen, heard and smelled all this before, it was new and fascinating to Alistair. Fergus, joining his family, noticed the Tourney grounds appeal to the boy and nudged his father. "Let's take him to our tent and introduce him to Kellian and the rest."

Bryce agreed, "Good idea. Maybe we should leave Lys with your Mother, this time."

"She'll be annoyed."

"Nothing your mother can't handle," Bryce grinned turning to Alistair. "Alistair, come along with Fergus and me. Lys can stay here with her mother." He looked at Eleanor, who frowned, then caught on.

"Come on Lys, there are some vendors over near the entrance. We'll see their wares and get some honey cakes and cider to take back to the box with us." Lys scowled, but followed her mother, glancing back at her father, Fergus and Alistair as they walked off. She smiled a little, as she saw her father put his hand on Alistair's shoulder."

"They're taking him to our pavillion aren't they?"

"Yes, dear. I think Fergus thought some special attention would be good for him."

Lys frowned, then shrugged. "Meaning I take too much attention?"

"Well, not exactly. You take Alistair's attention. When it's just you and Alistair he treats you as a friend, an equal. He's even begun to do that with Loghain, I think. But he's still intimidated by all of us."

"So, Fergus and Papa think this will make him feel at ease with them?"

"Yes, dear. Fergus and Bryce like him very much, you know. I believe Fergus has begun looking on him as a little brother of sorts."

"Fine," she replied pretending to pout, then smiled. "I am glad Mum. I'd like Fergus to think of him as a little brother, but that's not how I think of him. He's a very special friend to me. Now, can we get lots of honey cakes."

"As long as you promise not to eat all of them, we shall," her mother replied.

Alistair walked alongside the Teyrn, who had his arm around Alistair's shoulder. He blushed, as Fergus recounted how well he'd done on his first day of shooting the day before. He could almost imagine Fergus was treating him like a younger brother, as he'd heard him speak in a similar fashion about Lys. His eyes widened as they approached a large pavillion in Cousland Blue and Green with the Cousland and Highever crests above the entry. The Highever and Cousland guards and knights who competed in the Tourney stood talking, cleaning their armor or readying themselves for the Ceremonies. The Teyrn, Fergus and Alistair simply strolled into their midst, as the men and women saluted their liege, then continued their tasks.

Fergus and his father went around the pavillion, speaking to each of the knights and guards, commenting on their performance, congratulating the Duel Champion and introducing Alistair as they went. There was little ceremony, just respectful camaraderie between the Couslands and their sworn liegemen and women.

Alistair was astounded at the difference between this atmosphere and the stiff formality in place at Redcliffe. He understood now how there could be no whipping or imprisonment at Highever. These men and women would fight and die for Teyrn Bryce and Fergus because they respected and loved the Teyrn and his family, not because they feared them. Not for the first time, he wished he could go home with Lys or at least to another noble who would treat him better. He still did not believe much would change, once the two Teyrns left Redcliffe.

Bryce, Fergus and Alistair joined Lys and Eleanor in their box shortly before the Ceremonies began. Alistair was subdued, only partially aware of the fanfares, cheering, bows and flourishes and final parade of Knights. Lys guessed he was already thinking that tomorrow or the next day they would all be gone and he would be left alone again. She grabbed his hand and when he looked at her, surprised, smiled and squeezed it. He returned her smile with a weak grin.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

That night, all the adults and Fergus attended the final Banquet. Lys and Alistair remained in the Cousland rooms again.

"Freya, may Alistair and I go up to the tower battlements? It's a warm night, we'll return in three marks."

Freya observed the two and nodded yes. Lys gathered up some cider, apples, the rest of the honey cakes and some cheese. Alistair took two blankets. "It's not quite sunset yet, it should be beautiful tonight." Lys observed.

The two children leaned on the battlements, shoulders touching, the red-blond head just slightly taller than the dark one, watching the sun set behind the Frostback Mountains. Neither spoke of their hopes, fears or how much each would miss the other.

Alistair turned to Lys. Even in the dark, Lys could tell he was blushing and she had no idea why. He was fumbling with something in his belt pouch and muttering to himself when he could not get it open.

"Ali, can I help with that?"

"No," he snapped, then, "sorry, no, I'll get it."

"Fine, fine, I'll just ignore you and look at the stars on the lake," She walked to another spot on the battlement.

Alistair's shoulders sagged. _You idiot,_ he thought, _you're just messing this up._ He finally unlaced the pouch and pulled the small package out. Lys was still looking away. He walked up next to her.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I, well it's a surprise. I couldn't let you get your own surprise." He handed her the small packet.

Lys took the packet and looked at Alistair in shock. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. It's a gift, Lys."

"You got me a gift? Whatever for?"

"It's a thank you, I guess, for being my friend, for introducing me to Teyrn Loghain and your family. Nothing that's happened would have happened if you didn't stand up for me. Thank you, My Lady of the Stars."

Lys blushed and ripped the packet open. The silver chain slipped out into her hand. "Oh, Ali, it's the chain I liked." Her eyes narrowed. Loghain lured me away so you could buy this didn't he? You two conspired. Ali's smug look answered her question. The next thing he knew she'd thrown her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I'll wear it always." She let it dangle from her hand and saw the pendant. Unsure of what it was at first she held it up.

"Ali, is it a laurel branch?" He nodded. "It's perfect, oh Ali it's perfect." She kissed his cheek. "I love it. Thank you so much." She slipped it over her head and grinned. I'll think of you every day. I'll never take it off."

"But," her face clouded, "I have nothing for you."

"Lys," he reminded her, "I have my cloak and my new life. I'll think of you whenever I wear it and sit in my new room."

"Right," she smiled. "I guess that will suffice. For now anyway."

They settled on their blanket and looked up at the stars winking on. She pointed, as a shooting star flew across the sky.

"I do this at home too," Lys said. "From now on when I see a shooting star I'll think of you and know you're thinking of me."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain left with the King and Cailan the next morning, after wishing Alistair goodbye and promising to see him after Wintersend. He had agreed to bring or send Lys' letters to Alistair in a packet with his own, believing even Isolde wouldn't withhold his letters from the boy. He encouraged Alistair to write to Lys once he learned how. He would make sure the letters reached her. Surprising Alistair, he handed the boy a packet of quills, ink and parchment, a slate and chalk for practice and a coin pouch, heavy with coin. "Remember," he reminded, "the chantry sister has instructions and the coin to get you anything you need for school. You just need to ask. He ruffled the boy's hair, squeezed his shoulder and was gone.

The Couslands supervised Alistair's move to the Armory and reconfirmed his new schedule, activities and responsibilities with the Guard Captain, Arms Master and Chantry Sister in the village. The Couslands would leave the next morning after Alistair went to school when.

Eleanor hugged him and said, "Lys will stay and help you unpack your things and then you must come back with her for dinner."

"Thank you, Teyrna Eleanor, "he murmured, barely keeping his tears at bay.

"Alistair, it will work out," she assured him hugging him more tightly. "We'll see you next year and Lys will write to you. Loghain will bring her letters." She stepped back then said, "Alistair, the chain and pendant was a lovely gift. Lys loves it. How you ever found the laurel pendant, well it was brilliant. You're a fine boy, the best, just remember that." He glowed at her praise, literally, as the blush rushed into his cheeks.

Lys helped Alistair unpack.

"Ali, these figures are marvelous. Where did you get them?"

"From the Arl. He gives me one each Satinalia."

"You have a shelf. Should we put them there?"

"I guess. I suppose no one will see them and tease me."

"Tease you?"

"The bastard and his dolls."

"These aren't dolls! The carving is beautiful. Cailan has a few like these in his apartments. I think his father gave them to him when he was little. All figures from myths and stories. He has one of Calenhad that's amazing, gleaming white armor and all."

"Cailan does?"

"Yes, maybe Arl Eamon got them from the same merchant as the King."

Alistair stared at his figures. Maybe, he thought, these were not from Arl Eamon. Could they be from his father? He would probably never know, but it was a nice thought.

Lys held an amulet. "What's this? It looks old."

"It's an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol."

Rolling her eyes, Lys replied patiently, "Yes, that much is obvious." She waited for him to respond.

"It belonged to my mother."

"Oh, why don't you wear it?"

"Afraid, I'll lose it or break it. The chain's worn. Just put it on the shelf with the figures."

Lys inspected the amulet more closely. There appeared to be engraving on one side, so worn it was barely readable. An 'F' surely, but she could make out no more in the dim light of the room. "What was your mother's name?"

"Tishia, I'm told. Arl Eamon never said. The cook told me. She used to watch me when I was very small. She said I favored her, blonde and all. All but my eyes. Her eyes were blue. Why?"

Because there is engraving on the reverse side, but the first letter is an 'F'."

"Well, maybe it was in her family. Maybe that's the name of her mother, or grandmother, or… whatever. It doesn't matter," he finished annoyed.

"No, I guess not. Curiosity."

Well, My Lady Curious, let's finish putting these things away." His attempt at humor diverted Lys back to the tasks. He hoped she would drop it. She could be annoyingly persistent and he did not want to discuss his parents.

When the Arms Master came by, they both eagerly accepted his offer of a tour. By its conclusion, it was time for dinner and they returned to the Cousland apartments. Bryce and Eleanor were again eating with the Arl and Arlessa, but Fergus joined them for dinner. He kept Alistair amused with tales of Lys's adventures and Lys, of course, retaliated with tales about Fergus. By meals end they were laughing and joking again. Finally, Fergus said he should take Ali back to the Armory. He turned to Lys, "Will you come?"

Lys looked at Ali and shook her head no. "I think we should say farewell here."

She walked over to Alistair and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. He hugged her back, as they both held back tears. Neither spoke until he walked out the door with Fergus. Lys ran to the hallway, "You'll do well, Ali. You will. Farewell 'til next year."

Ali turned and smiled sadly. "Farewell, Lys."

**9:18 Dragon 2 Harvestmere === Gwaren House, Denerim**

"Father, why did you buy these dolls?

"They are not dolls, Anora, they are figurines."

"Yes, so Cailan tells me. Are they for him? If so, I think he has them already."

"No, I bought them for that young ward of Arl Eamon's I met at Funalis. I'm sending them off to Redcliffe with the courier tomorrow."

"How…odd. Why would you do that for some common bastard?" Oh Maker, she thought, I used the 'common' word. Now he'll be annoyed.

Loghain frowned at his daughter, but refrained from making any further comments. She did not need to know about Alistair. He gathered up the figurines, which he wanted to pack himself with the letters and went to his study. Anora watched him go bemused. Who was this boy that he cared so much?

Loghain carefully wrapped the figurines and letters from Lys and him. The reports from the teaching Sister had been superlative. Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland had asked the teaching Sister to provide monthly reports directly to Loghain. Loghain had asked the Arms Master to visit the chantry sister once a month and tell her about Alistair's progress in the Armory and training. The Arms Master's informal oral report would be included in the Sister's report each month. She had no reason to send reports through the Arl and, thus, could provide an unfiltered view. He did not trust Eamon to provide an accurate account of Alistair's progress. Eamon's reports did not disappoint. They continued to downplay Alistair's accomplishments. It pleased Loghain that he could heap praise upon the boy in his letter based on the Sister's updates.

The plan appeared to work well. Its success pleased Maric and probably assuaged his guilt. Someday Alistair would be acknowledged, knighted and settled on land with a title. This would work out well for everyone.

**9:18 Dragon 7 Firstfall === Castle Redcliffe**

Alistair sat on his bed, a bolster behind him as he leaned against the wall reading his latest assignment. Although the wind blew fiercely off Lake Calenhad in Firstfall, he felt warm and cozy under several warm blankets. The small brazier added just enough warmth to let him move around comfortably. A small table next to the bed held a washbasin. With a privy nearby, he had no need for a night soil bucket in his room.

Although small, the room in the armory provided more comforts than he had ever experienced. The furnishings included a large chest for clothes storage; hooks on the wall for his cloak and quiver; an arms rack, which held his practice sword; a shelf with his figurines; the bed; the nightstand and a small table and stool. A smaller chest on the table held his parchment, quills, tips, ink, slate and chalk. The short bow Loghain had left for him stood, unstrung, in the corner. A room all his own, he thought. He still expected the Arms Master to walk in and send him back to the stables, but it had been three months and he was still here. He had not seen the Arlessa at all. Arl Eamon had only visited once, expressing surprise at finding the room tidy and Alistair working on his letters for school the next day.

The teaching sister seemed surprised and pleased by his good behavior and diligence. He moved through the lessons steadily, receiving almost daily praise. The same proved true of his archery training. He had progressed so well that tThe arms trainer had started him on basic sword forms after Satinalia. He could not wait until he could write to Lys without help and tell her how wonderful it all was.

His small collection of figurines stood on the shelf, augmented by three new ones sent by Loghain at Satinalia. Two notes accompanied the package, but he had been unable to read them, only making out a word here and there. His teacher helped him with the words he did not yet know, praising him for understanding as much as he did. The Couslands, Lys and Loghain all wished him a Joyous Satinalia and hoped he would add the Fereldan Soldier, Archer and Night Elf figures to his collection. They had not forgotten him as he had expected. He snuggled into the blankets and grinned to himself. Maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – you know who you are. _

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques._

_I reposted Chapters 1 through 11 to correct typos and other errors. No major content changes – altho' I couldn't resist tweaking a sentence here or there._

_There are some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO2. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	12. Chapter 12 Missing Funalis

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 12: MISSING FUNALIS**

**9:19 Dragon 29 Solace === Castle Redcliffe**

Loghain arrived at Redcliffe with King Maric and Crown Prince Cailan feeling apprehensive. He knew Alistair expected the Couslands to attend the Funalis Tourney and would be horribly disappointed to learn of their absence. He had letters from Lys and from Teyrna Eleanor explaining their absence. He hoped he could make it up to the boy, at least a little. Truth be told, he would miss Lys as well.

During the past year, Loghain visited Alistair twice. He accompanied King Maric, when the he paid his annual spring visit to Redcliffe in Drakonis and he visited a second time after spending Summerday at Highever. He had been pleased to find Alistair doing well in all aspects of his new life. His progress at school had amazed the Sister. He had moved through several levels of reading and figures at a speed not seen before in the village Chantry school. The Arms Master had been encouraged at how quickly he picked up both archery and basic blade work. The boy had a quick mind, a sharp eye, an athlete's agility and strength, a hunger for knowledge and a desire for approval. The combination drove him to work hard and persistently. He seemed to enjoy being around the Guards. He became a sort of mascot, who also worked diligently at his assigned chores in the Armory. All in all, the plan he and Teyrn Bryce concocted had worked out. Eamon tracked and reported his progress. Isolde rarely saw him and had no opportunity for abuse.

Alistair began writing to both Loghain and Lys after Loghain's Bloomingtide visit. His sentences were simple, but carefully written and correctly composed. They reflected contentment with his new status and activities. The Cousland's were thrilled to hear of his progress and saddened when they were unable to make the trip to Redcliffe in Solace. In late Justinian, Fergus suffered a serious injury during a hunt, breaking his leg badly and suffering a concussion. In spite of healing magic, he was still recovering and unable to travel, much less participate, as he'd hoped, in the Tourney. Neither Eleanor nor Bryce wanted to leave him until he was fully healed. Lys was despondent, according to Eleanor, but even she understood that Fergus needed them there with him. They all sent their love to the boy and promised to write.

Loghain found himself in the same apartment as the previous year. He had tried to convince Anora to join him this year, but she had declined when the Couslands cancelled their visit. With Eleanor there, she told her father, the visit would be bearable, but with only Isolde… Anora liked the Arlessa as little as he did. He pointed out that other noble wives and daughters would be there, only to receive a disparaging look from his daughter.

At seventeen, Anora had a mind of her own and the will to match it. "Yes, Father, she had replied, the same ones I see at every event here in Denerim." Neither Eleanor Cousland or Delilah Howe would attend, she noted. You, Cailan and King Maric are not going to drag me there and then abandon me to the same boring gossips I see every day here. My time will be far better spent continuing my studies, my archery practice and my rides here in Denerim. He had to admit her point, although he wondered at her new friendship with Delilah Howe, a girl five years her junior. Had she not been betrothed to Cailan, he would suspect it an excuse to see Nathaniel, but that could not be the reason.

He surveyed the room, approving its austerity, and told his manservant to unpack. While the unpacking occurred, he decided to go to the Armory to find Alistair.

As he walked past the archery butts, he saw a boy shooting. The boy stood well back from the target for his height and slender build, using what would pass as a longbow for him. Each new arrow clustered around his previous shots in the bull's eye. He grinned, as he realized it was Alistair. The boy had grown, even in the few months since Bloomingtide. Loghain walked over and stood behind him, waiting until he had emptied his quiver. Then he began to clap. Alistair whirled around, annoyed at first, then Maric's smile spread across his face.

"Teyrn Loghain, Your Grace, you've arrived. Welcome to Redcliffe."

"Fine shooting, Alistair. You'd not know it's only been a year since you picked up a bow. That's a powerful bow you have there and your distance from the butts is impressive."

"Thank you, Your Grace. I try to practice regularly. I just received this bow from the Arms Master. It's a beauty, really."

Loghain inspected it. "Elven I would think. That's iron bark. You're almost the height of a grown elf. I imagine this is an elven longbow, recurved, as many of theirs are, for more power. You say you just received it?"

"This morning. I've been practicing with it since. Lucky for me, you saw me now and not earlier," he grinned.

"I came looking for you. I wondered if you would join me in my rooms for dinner. I'll have to attend the banquets most nights this year. King Maric wants to share the pain," he grumbled. "He's ordered me not to beg off this time. I do hope to skip the Invocation again. I'd like to go riding with you if we can arrange that around you schooling and duties."

"I'll need to let the Arms Master know about dinner, but I don't see why he'd object. My duties are done for the day. And there is no school during the Fest and Tourney."

"Good. I'll see you tonight. Same rooms as last year. I'll speak to the Arms Master about riding with me. I'll expect you to join me for the Services tomorrow as well."

Surprised, Alistair replied, "of course, Your Grace. As you wish."

Loghain hesitated. "Did Teagan tell you the Couslands won't attend this year.?"

The boy blanched, "Yes. He arrived yesterday. He told me then."

"I have letters and packages for you. From both Lys and Teyrna Eleanor." He handed them to Alistair. "I thought you might want to read them by yourself. I'll leave you to them. I'll see you tonight. Two marks before sundown."

Alistair took the letters. "Thank you, Your Grace. I will join you tonight."

Knowing that letters would have to suffice for another year, Alistair returned to his room and read the two from Highever. Teyrna Eleanor's was kind and comforting. She explained their dilemma, the need to stay with Fergus, but assured him Lys was brokenhearted and would miss her visit with him, as would all the Couslands. She praised him for his work during the past year and hoped he would continue to amaze them with his progress. She promised that, barring any other unforeseen event, they would all be together next Funalis. He then opened the package and was surprised to find several sovereigns enclosed, along with a new Cousland cloak, minus the crest, but with the laurel garland, to replace the one he had outgrown. He grinned. He had missed the cloak once he outgrew it.

He opened the second package. A short note said 'Name Day Gift'. He chuckled, knowing it must be from Lys. A figurine fell into his hand. It was the Grey Warden Garahel, the slayer of the Archdemon Andoral at the Battle of Ayesleigh. Helmetless, Garahel's pointed ears were carefully carved. He rubbed them, appreciating the fine detail. He grinned, in spite of himself, got up and placed it on his shelf with his other figurines.

He finally opened the second letter.

_Dear Ali,_

_By now, you know I won't be attending the Tourney this year. Fergus was badly injured and can't travel, so we all must stay home. He will be fine. His recovery is taking a long time, however, even with healing magic._

_I miss you._

_Loghain says you are doing well and that the Orlesian isn't bothering you. That makes me happy. I'm sorry you won't be able to spar with me and dump me on my __ars __rear in the Practice Yard. (Hope you are smiling now.) I'd rather you dump me, than not see you at all. And I HATE to be dumped. You'll get your chance next year, I guess._

_Mum says we will attend Funalis next year. I swear I will come even if Fergus breaks his other leg. _

_I miss you._

_I'm feeling miserable, but I don't want to whinge in my letter to you. I promise a long letter full of news soon, but I need to go do something now to stop feeling so sad. I'm going to go riding on the downs to the cliffs and watch the sea. Mum and Papa gave me a horse for my Name Day in Guardian. I named him Hitch. He's wonderful._

_I wish you a happy Name Day. Loghain told me it was 28 Solace. I hope you like your gift._

_Tonight I'll be on the northwest tower watching for falling stars and thinking of you. In fact, I'll be doing that every night until the Tourney is over. Well, really I do it all the time. Both think of you and watch for falling stars. _

_I wear my chain and laurel every day. Remember me._

_Yours always, Lys_

Alistair sniffed. He was too old to cry over a letter, he thought. I miss you too, Lys. And how in the Maker's Name could I forget you? I should go see the Arms Master and let him know about dinner. I can't sit here and mope. He got up and headed to the Armory office.

**9:19 29 Solace === Castle Cousland**

"Fergus, may I ask you a question?" Fergus was lying on his bed. Lys was curled up next to him, holding the book she'd been reading to him. Fergus wasn't supposed to read too much because of his head injury. He found Lys' reading comforting when he had to spend yet another day resting.

"You just did."

"Fergus! I'm serious."

"This isn't about boys and kissing and stuff, is it? 'Cause if it is you should ask Mum."

She frowned "Well, it's about a boy, but not kissing."

"Ah, it's about Alistair, isn't it?"

"Why do I like him so much, Fergus? It's almost as if he's a brother, but not exactly."

"Well, why do you like Pippa so much? She's like a sister, right?"

"Yeesss, but I see her all the time, she's a Traveler too and I don't have a sister. I already have a brother, who I love most of the time," she smirked at him. "I've only seen Ali twice for a few weeks each time."

"Well, maybe it's because you get along so well. You two hit it off right away. I've never seen you get along with someone so quickly."

She smiled, remembering, "We did, didn't we? I miss him Fergus. And I worry about him. I know Loghain says he's fine and that he checks on him, but the Orlesian is right there. She could hurt him before anyone would ever know; she and that creepy Sister Eleutheria."

Fergus chuckled, "She'd be creepy without the Orlesian accent I think." They both laughed.

"So, do you know who Alistair's father is?"

"What?"

"He's a bastard right. His mother worked at the castle, but no one says who his father is. Only that it's not the Arl. So, do you know?"

"I don't Lys."

"You've heard rumors though. I know you have. Who do you think it is?

Fergus looked at her. "I take it you have a theory?"

"That's not an answer."

"I don't know Lys and I'm not going to speculate."

"You're best friends with his half-brother. Does Cailan know?"

"What!"

"He looks just like King Maric. He just has hazel eyes and his hair is darker. He looks more like the King than Cailan does."

Fergus groaned. Lys was too damned observant. "No, Cailan hasn't said anything. I don't think he's noticed. I did. But I won't say anything and you shouldn't either."

"I haven't," Lys protested, "except to my brother! Not even to Mum and Papa. Certainly not to Alistair."

"And Teyrn Loghain?"

"No, I almost did, but no."

"Well, don't. Not to Loghain and not to Alistair. It's not up to you to tell him. If you need to know, Mum and Da will tell you. I think they know. That's why they worry so much about him." Fergus hesitated, then continued, "I think Da and Loghain went to the King last year. That's how Loghain made the Arl agree to all the changes. King Maric agreed first and told the Arl he had to follow what Da and Teyrn Loghain said."

He stopped again trying to decide what to tell Lys, then shaking his head, he added, "King Maric was really angry at the Arl last year. He barely spoke to him during the Tourney. And the Arl was furious with Isolde and downright obsequious with King Maric. Remember I was in their box with Cailan. Cailan didn't know why and didn't care really. He's not that fond of Eamon or the Arlessa."

"King Maric also said to me that it would do Cailan good to spend time with you and Loghain. I think it was a way to let Cailan and Alistair meet each other. Sis, I'm trusting you not to repeat any of this!"

"Thank you for telling me, Ferg. It does make sense doesn't it? For Cailan to meet him? If King Maric is behind the changes, Arl Eamon will have to obey, right? Even Isolde." She relaxed back onto the bolster. "I feel better about him, thanks for telling me."

**9:19 Dragon Funalis === Redcliffe**

Alistair dressed carefully the morning of Funalis. Teyrn Loghain had requested Alistair meet him in the stables. He told Alistair the two of them would ride to the Services together. When Alistair appeared hesitant, Loghain assured him the King knew of and agreed with the plan. Alistair sighed. The past year had been uneventful. He hoped appearing with Teyrn Loghain at the services wouldn't upset the equilibrium the Teyrns' plan had established.

"Good morning, Your Grace," Alistair greeted Teyrn Loghain.

"Good morning, Alistair. You look quite handsome in your new cloak."

Alistair couldn't help but smile. "I outgrew my old one," he said. "It's good to have a new one and know the Teyrn and Teyrna are thinking of me. Well, Lys and Fergus too, I hope."

"I don't think you have to worry there. Lys thinks of you quite frequently, I believe." Alistair blushed slightly.

"I've saddled Marryn, Your Grace. I think we are ready to depart."

The two mounted and rode down the mountain and into the village. Securing the horses near the Chantry, they walked onto the Porch to wait for the arrival of the carriages. Alistair stood behind Loghain when the King, Prince Cailan and the Arl and Arlessa arrived. Loghain greeted King Maric, then the King and Cailan entered the Chantry. Loghain followed with Alistair at his side. As the Arl and Arlessa fell into place behind them, he heard the Arlessa asking Arl Eamon about the boy accompanying Teyrn Loghain. The Arl muttered something about the Teyrn's page and told Isolde to be quiet. Alistair couldn't help but grin to himself.

The service proved as lengthy as the one he had attended a year earlier. He missed Lys. When it ended, the nobles congregated on the Chantry porch waiting for their carriages. Cailan surprised Alistair by turning to talk with him.

"Your Highness," Alistair bowed.

"Alistair, quite a long service. You must miss the Couslands. I know I miss Fergus."

"Yes, Your Highness, I do, but I've enjoyed the time I've spent with Teyrn Mac Tir. It's nice to have a break from school and training."

Cailan smiled. "I couldn't agree more. Loghain tells me he plans to return, with you, for the bonfire and plays this evening. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Alistair looked confused, "Your Highness, I wouldn't, but why would that matter?"

"Well, I sometimes take all the attention when I'm present. Prince thing and all. I wasn't sure if you would mind."

"I wouldn't." Alistair got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps you should disguise yourself?"

"Disguise myself? How could I do that?"

"Well, commoner's clothes, a cowl to cover your hair, a Guard's cloak perhaps?"

Cailan grinned. "No wonder you and Lys get along. You're as devious and clever as she is. Can you get me the clothes?"

"I can. Teyrn Loghain will have to know, of course."

"Yes and my Guard will follow, but I'll make sure it's at a distance." He grinned, "I like you Alistair. We'll have a fine evening."

"What's this? You're joining us this evening Prince Cailan?" Loghain asked.

The fourteen-year-old prince grinned, "Yes, Alistair can fill you in on the plan." He glanced towards his father who was shifting from foot to the other as the Arlessa spoke to him. "I think Father is anxious to escape the Arlessa, so I better rejoin him. Don't want him irritable do we, Loghain?" He raised one eyebrow and walked off to join the King.

"Plan, Alistair?"

"Umm…afraid I'm to blame, Your Grace. He won't be in danger or anything."

Alistair explained his plan to disguise the prince so they could attend the bonfire and Andraste play without undue fanfare. He expected the teyrn to disapprove. Teyrn Loghain laughed and told him it was a brilliant plan. That it would do Cailan good to be incognito among his people. He agreed Cailan's Guard should follow and promised he would speak with them while Alistair collected some simple clothes for Cailan to wear.

"Teyrn Loghain, does Cailan know?"

"I don't know Alistair. I don't think so, but King Maric doesn't tell me everything. I can assure you, though, that if King Maric didn't want Cailan to spend time with you, he'd make sure it didn't happen. Don't worry. Enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will," he replied. When they returned he went to collect Cailan's attire for the evening, smiling to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cailan came to Loghain's rooms, early, to change into the commoner's clothing Alistair provided. "So, still working at the armory. I enjoyed the tour we took on my last visit. The Arl has some fine armaments."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Your Highness." Alistair handed him the clothes. "You can change in the bedroom. I borrowed the clothes from a friend. If you want to change the plan, of course, Your Highness, we can."

"No, no Alistair. It's a good plan. It will be fun." He called from the other room. He emerged brushing the doublet. "These fit quite well, actually." Cailan walked around in the borrowed boots. "How do I look?"

Alistair grinned, "Like a commoner."

"Perfect. Where is Loghain?"

"He was talking with His Majesty in the library when I last saw him."

"Good. We can talk then…brother."

Alistair just stared at Cailan aghast. "I'm not blind Alistair. You look like Father. You know we have the same Father, don't you?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Alistair whispered, waiting for Cailan to do his worst.

"You don't want me for a brother?"

"Of course, I do, Your Highness, but I'm no one. A commoner. A bastard."

"That, brother, sounds like Eamon talking. You are my brother. When we are together you will call me Cailan."

"Is that a royal command?"

Cailan laughed, "Absolutely." He handed Alistair a package. "For your Name Day. Sorry it's late."

Alistair took the small package.

"Open it! Also a royal command, brother."

Alistair grinned and ripped the wrapping.

"Lys mentioned you had a shelf of figurines like I do. I think father sent them, although Lys said they were from Eamon. Probably Eamon just lied and said they were from him. Anyway, I don't think you have these."

Alistair's eyes widened as he saw the two figures, "King Maric and Teyrn Loghain," he marveled, "I don't have these."

"Good. I thought you should."

"You…Cailan, thank you. I'm glad you like figures too. Lys told me you did." He hesitated. "Would you like to see my room? It's nothing special, but it's mine."

"I would. Do we have time?"

"I think so. You're wearing a guard's cape, so no one will notice. I should leave a message for Teyrn Loghain though." He went to the table and wrote the note to Loghain.

"That's the difference between you and Lys, you know. You both come up with brilliant plans, but she would be at your rooms by now. You think it through."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two boys left by a side entrance and walked to the armory.

"You like living in the armory?"

"Yes, it's convenient."

"Living in the Armory, that's brilliant."

Alistair smiled as they walked into his small room. "As I said, it's very small.

Cailan went straight to the shelf. "You have some good ones." Looking more closely, he saw Garahel. "You have a Grey Warden. Is that Garahel? Wonderful. I shall have to ask father to get that one for me. I'll have to get you Calenhad and Queen Moira. You should have all the family figures."

"Family?"

"Of course. You're as much a Theirin as I am." He saw the confusion and hurt in Alistair's eyes, before the boy masked it with a smile. "Alistair, you are. I don't know why Father leaves you here, but I intend to find out. I'd like a brother, it can be lonely at the palace you know."

"I hadn't thought about it. I always see you with Fergus and Nate."

"They're good friends, but they don't live in Denerim. I only see them at Tourneys or Fest Days."

Alistair frowned, realizing Cailan's perfect life might have drawbacks too. "We should get back to the Teyrn."

"I suppose." He looked around again. "Your room is nice. Very neat. Like an officers room in the barracks. You'll be a fine knight one day." Cailan started out the door and turned, "Would you spar with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me to, Yo...Cailan. I'm not very good yet."

"Then you'll learn. I'll arrange it." He grinned. "You know, calling me Cailan is fine, but Yo Cailan , that's a bit familiar.'

Alistair turned bright red. "I didn't…I mean." He rolled his eyes, realizing Cailan was teasing. "Do you and King Maric blush too?"

Cailan burst out laughing. "We do, but not as badly as you do. I guess we've learned to control it."

"Can you teach me?" Alistair almost begged.

"I'll try. Come on, brother," he whispered. "Let's go find Loghain and see the play."

Cailan and Alistair spent more time together during the Funalis Tourney visit. They sparred a few times. Cailan used a broadsword. Sparring with him taught Alistair new skills. Alistair even accompanied Cailan, after Funalis, on a visit to a Rainesfere farmhold and orchard.

Cailan did not write nor did he visit Redcliffe again when his father came in Drakonis. Alistair never asked Teyrn Loghain why. However, at Satinalia, Cailan proved as good as his word, and a Queen Moira figurine came for Alistair. Eamon again claimed the figurine was from him, but Alistair now knew for certain, they came from his father.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – most recently Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollanna24 and DjinniGenie. I appreciate knowing folks actually read what I write._

_Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	13. Chapter 13 The Wolf

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 13: THE WOLF**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 27 Cloudreach === Highever**

Cloudreach was slipping into Bloomingtide. Spring clinging to the cusp of summer was Lys' favorite time of the year. The Summer Solstice heralded the annual Highever Summerday Tourney. Summer in Highever meant blue skies, warming seas, sailing, riding and visits from friends. New colts frolicked in pastures, crops sprouted in the fields and shorn sheep grazed the downs. Fleeces were sold and shipped or were spun, dyed and woven in Highever's own spinneries, dye yards and weaving workshops. The design and manufacture of fine wool cloth had become a booming industry for Highever, with exports to Nevarra, The Marches and Antiva. There was even demand in Orlais, but the Couslands chose not to trade there, at least directly.

Lys lay on her stomach looking out over the Waking Sea, her horse Hitch[4], a Nevarran jennet, grazing nearby. It was late in the day. In the distance, she could make out the sails of two vessels, one a two master the other a single. Neither, she decided, was making for Higheverport. The wind blew off the Sea from the Northwest, promising continuing good weather. It was stiff enough to be a good sailing day, but not so strong as to warrant concern. Fergus and several friends had taken the Cousland's small lateen rigged boat to the nearby islands earlier.

That morning, she had visited her friend Philippa, the Arl of Higheverport's daughter. Outwardly as different as possible in looks and personality, Philippa and Lys defied expectations and were fast friends. Philippa, called Pippa, a year older than Lys, was fair haired and petite, where Lys was dark haired and tall. Philippa was reserved and thoughtful where Lys was gregarious and impulsive. Philippa excelled in maidenly accomplishments and virtues, where Lys pursued arms training and athletic activities. Where Philippa would dress her dolls for balls and lawn parties, Lys would engage them in battle.

Their interests, however, converged in other areas. Both were serious students of history and Thedosian myths and stories. Philippa and Lys could spend hours devising and debating alternate endings to myths, bardic tales or actual history. Making up stories of their own and acting them out was even more fun. Both loved to ride and spent hours on the downs. Both were fine archers, although Pippa preferred shooting at targets, while Lys enjoyed the hunt. Both found the study of plants and herbs fascinating for their use in dying and creating healing potions and poultices. Both loved fashion, weaving and spinning, although Philippa carried that through to needle crafts and sewing; crafts at which Lys was competent, but found less appealing. Lys always surprised acquaintances with her love of fine clothing, in addition to her equal appreciation of fine armor and armaments. The only other person with whom Lys felt so comfortable, outside of her family and Teyrn Loghain, was Alistair.

Typically, friends arrived early for the Summerday Tourney to enjoy the warmer, sunnier, altogether more pleasant Coastlands summer weather. This year was no exception. Summerday in 9:20 Dragon promised to be the best in Lys' young life. This year Loghain was bringing Alistair, because this year King Maric and Cailan were unable to attend. She hadn't seen Alistair for almost two years, although they'd written. She couldn't wait for his arrival, she had told Philippa.

"He's almost ten. I wonder if he'll even want to spend time with me. Maybe he'll think I'm just a silly girl."

Philippa scoffed, "A silly girl who can probably knock him on his rear if you spar with him."

Lys giggled, "He told me he would knock me on mine. He's been training with both sword and shield and bow. Maybe he'll be better than I am. I hope so."

"Lys Cousland hoping to be bettered by an opponent. I want to be there to see that. You won't just let him win will you?"

"No, 'course not. He'll have to beat me. I just hope he does."

"Next thing you know, your Da will be announcing the betrothal," Philippa teased. A strange look flashed across her friends face. Sadness, resignation, anger, Philippa wasn't sure what she saw as Lys' expression changed so quickly.

"He's a bastard, Pippa. There will be no betrothal. We're lucky our friendship is tolerated."

"But, Lys, he's coming with Teyrn Mac Tir. He must be somebody important's son."

"He is. But he's unacknowledged and will probably remain so. He's a friend, nothing more."

"You know who he is?"

"No."

"Lys, you just said…."

"I know who I think he is. And no, I won't say, even to you. I won't even ask my parents, although I believe they know too." Lys picked up her riding gloves, "Let's go. Hitch gets restless. She's needs a long ride."

Pippa sighed and readied herself to go along. When that determined looked crossed her friend's face, she knew further pressure would yield nothing but bad temper.

Lys and Philippa both wore leather riding breeches, light woolen stockings, boots, linen under tunics and fine Highever woolen over tunics. Both had their hair pulled back and tied with a braided length of leather and ribbon. Lys' colors were a soft Cousland grey blue and mossy green, which brought out her green eyes. Philippa preferred a brighter green interlaced with a powder blue, which contrasted with her blue eyes and stood out against her dark blond hair. Woven scarves in the same colors gently wrapped around their necks promising to fly behind them once they began racing across the downs. Fine Antivan leather gloves completed the outfits. Well, except for the daggers. Both had utility daggers at their waists to cut herbs and plants. Lys also had one in each boot, as well as, several throwing daggers on her belt. Fergus always teased her about being armed like a bandit. Both had bows and quivers secured to their saddles

"Let's ride along the edge of the forest to the lake, and then we can run back across the downs. We should find plenty of elfroot for Nyla at the forest edge. She needs to make more healing potions for the Tourney."

"To the lake? So you want to take a swim?"

"Of course not. We're not supposed to unless we're accompanied by our adults, right?" Lys turned a purposefully innocent gaze at Philippa who snorted in a surprisingly unladylike fashion.

"Right, and the ever obedient Lady Cousland would never disobey."

Lys successfully looked offended, "Never," she agreed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The two girls left the Keep's Gate and rode towards the west and the forest's edge. The downs rolled up from the coastal cliffs and into the forest carpeting the foothills of the Coast Range of mountains. Not as high as the Frostbacks, the Coast Range was, nevertheless, a barrier to The Bannorn beyond. Numerous passes allowed travel between The Coastlands and The Bannorn, but like the expanse between bridges on a river, the places in between discouraged passage. The North Road tracked along the foothills south of the Coast Range from east to west. A less traveled Coast Road meandered across the downs, not far from the cliffs and intersected the forest edge when it ran down to the sea.

Lys and Pippa exited the Arl's Keep situated on the West side of Higheverport abutting the town wall. They followed the Coast Road out of Highever's main gate and rode past the entrance to Castle Cousland. Just beyond the Castle, they turned south onto the downs and headed to the forest's edge. Walking their horses, the girls stopped at each growth of elfroot. They carefully picked only a portion of the plants, leaving enough to ensure the clump would regrow and continue to provide this key ingredient to all healing potions and poultices. Under Nyla's tutelage, both girls were becoming talented herbalists. Any other useful plants were also gathered, always leaving a few to enable regrowth.

After filling their sacks, Lys suggested they run their somewhat restive horses to the lake. Philippa agreed and they took off, at a fast-paced amble across the rolling terrain until they reached a beach on the northern shores of a large lake. Star Lake, a mile across at its widest, extended south west for over three miles across the downs and into the forest. It's northern end flowed into a small river which emptied into the Waking Sea several miles to the north.

"We should eat here," Philippa suggested. "I'm hungry and we can let Hitch and Loryn graze."

"Fine with me," replied Lys. "I'm really not swimming today, though, so if you want to go on we can."

Philippa regarded her with skepticism. "Why?"

Lys breathed deeply and let it out gathering her patience and responded calmly, "Because I don't want to be in trouble during Summerday and the Tourney."

Surprise coloring her response, Philippa said, "That's different." She smirked, "Lys Cousland exercising thoughtful restraint."

"Funny, Pippa." She retorted sarcastically. "Isn't that part of growing up. Learning when not to be stupid. Yes, I would love to swim, but not if I'll be kept under Freya's rule during the entire Tourney. Self-discipline is important, and not just for arms training." Her look challenged Philippa to dispute her.

"Fine, fine," Philippa responded, laughing. "It's a first, but I agree. Tell me though, if it was after the Tourney would you…?"

"Well, of course. I'd have nothing to lose, but a few days of Freya's frowning." Lys giggled. "I never intend to grow up that much!"

"That's a relief," Philippa sighed mollified. She continued, teasing, "I'd thought perhaps you'd been possessed by some obedience demon and I'd lost my friend."

"Demon possession. That's not even funny, Pippa. Although, I think demons only possess mages." Lys responded trying to stifle her grin.

"You know, I think I'll just take off my boots and wade."

"What!"

"Not swimming, no clothes removed, just boots and stockings."

"Cruel, Pippa, but sounds good. Guess that would be alright." She looked at her friend, who had a prankish streak few knew about. "On second thought, no. You'll just push me in and then I'll be wet, not get to swim and still get in trouble." Philippa feigned innocence.

"Me, Philippa the Good, I'd never do that to my best friend, my sister."

"Right," Lys grumbled. "I'm just glad Fergus isn't here. He'd just go along and carry me into the water boots and all."

"Well, I'd confess," Philippa assured her. "I'd never let you get punished for something you didn't do."

"Right, well I'll stick to the no swimming, wading, or anything else near the water. I'm going over there by the tree to eat. You can join me if you want."

Philippa pulled off her boots and stockings and waded along the edge of the lake. Lys ignored her, sat by the tree looking in the other direction, pulled out their food and started munching on some bread and cheese. She'd brought her journal. Pulling it out, she began recording her thoughts. Her strung bow and quiver lay on the ground next to her; she and Philippa had brought them thinking they might want to practice. Suddenly, Philippa screamed. Looking up she saw a young wolf standing on the edge of the forest observing the scene.

"Pippa, swim out a ways. Pippa, do it NOW," Lys commanded. "She grabbed the bow and swung up to the lowest branch of the tree. It extended out several feet and then curved upward, so it afforded her clear shots should the wolf try to cross the space between forest and lake. Hitch and Loryn were untethered and could run off to safety. She looked toward Philippa, who had done as Lys directed.

"Now, swim toward the rocks," Lys directed. "You can climb up from the water. The landside is sheer. I don't think the wolf can climb it. You should be safe there." Philippa started swimming. The wolf watched the two horses, the girl in the water and the noisy one by in tree. It slowly loped toward the water and the easiest target.

Lys knew she could shoot from horseback. It was a skill she'd been practicing, first from a standing horse, then from Hitch at a walk. Shooting astride the tree branch should be no different than shooting astride a standing Hitch. She wrapped her legs around the branch, held on with her knees, nocked an arrow, raised her bow, sighted and loosed. Not watching the effect of her shot, she quickly nocked another arrow and raised her bow again. The first arrow caught the wolf in its side, penetrating deeply and possibly puncturing a lung. The wolf stumbled, righted itself and turned toward the greater threat in the tree. Lys sighted and shot, aiming for the chest. The arrow missed the heart, but went deep into the shoulder, halting the wolf for a moment. Nocking, sighting and shooting again, she brought it down with a shot to the heart. Unsure, Lys shot once more, again aiming for the chest and succeeding. She waited, expecting the wolf to move. When it didn't she dropped out of the tree, leaving her bow and grabbing the dagger from her waist.

As Lys moved toward the wolf several Dalish hunters rushed out of the forest. Lys stopped and surveyed the group. Her friend Sarien was not among them, but she recognized the hunter, Fenriel.

"Aneth ara, Fenriel." Lys greeted the Dalish.

"Aneth ara, lethallan." The chief hunter, Fenriel replied. He looked at the wolf. "This is your work, Lys?" he queried.

"Mine, yes."

The Hunters looked at each other. "We were tracking this wolf," one said. "It was alone and threatening our young ones if they strayed too far from camp. And circling the Halla pens as well."

"Ma Falon, Pippa," she gestured to Philippa who had just walked up to stand beside her, "was wading. The wolf, fen, seemed ready to attack her. So I told her to swim out and go to the rocks, while I tried to stop the fen."

Fenriel smiled, "It seems your plan worked perfectly, Lys. You shot from the tree?"

"It seemed wiser. Attacking me there would prove more difficult. I … well I've practiced shooting from my horse, Hitch. Shooting from the branch required a similar position."

Fenriel raised his eyebrows. Shooting from a horse? This was a new concept. He knew the Orlesian's fought with melee weapons from horseback at times, but just as often they dismounted once they engaged. He had never heard of them shooting from horseback. "From horseback? How did that occur to you?"

Lys couldn't tell him, of course, that it was a skill practiced long ago in parts of Areth. She used her standard deflecting tactic, "I'm not sure really. It just popped into my head one day, as I rode carrying my bow. Maybe I heard it in Higheverport. There are so many sailors from all over Thedas there."

The Dalish hunters were looking over the wolf. "You took the fen down in three shots, I think, lethallan. The fourth shot was unnecessary."

"I was here alone," she replied. "Pippa's bow was on her horse and beyond her reach. I did not want to approach the wolf, even with my dar misu, and find it still alive. So I think the fourth shot was necessary, insuring a dead wolf."

"The hunter frowned, "Yes, I see that might be necessary for a lone hunter of few years."

Fenriel looked at the young girl. "You've achieved a kill, which would make a hunter apprentice proud. If you were Dalish, you would receive your vallaslin at a very young age."

Lys blushed, "Ma Serannas, Fenriel. That is high praise." She continued, "I didn't know the Rasiae clan was here. It seems early for you to come north."

"It is indeed, lethallan. Our usual place in the Brecilian Forest was … disturbed, this year. It happens occasionally. The Brecilian is a place of spirits, of Setheneran at times. When it becomes too strong, we avoid it for a season or two, until it returns being a place of Reth, of peace, and not of Abelas, of sorrow. The banns of your Bannorn do not always welcome us, so we thought to summer in the Coastlands where our welcome is assured."

Lys smiled as he interspersed Dalish with his Fereldan. She understood the language better than she spoke it. Every visit, her spoken Dalish would improve, but disuse during the rest of the year would cause her to lose it again.

"So, Sarien is here?"

"Yes, Lethallan. I will tell her of your achievement today. She will be proud of her friend. She will contact you once the Keeper frees her from her duties."

"Please give Keeper Lillia my greetings, Fenriel. And First Vanidin as well."

"I will Lys. Would you like us to help you prepare the Fen to carry home on your horse.?"

"I would appreciate that, yes."

"Come, you may watch and help. Every hunter should know how to prepare the kill."

Lys stole a glance at Philippa, who looked horrified. "Don't worry, Pippa, you don't have to watch. Why don't you pack up our things and lie in the sun to dry off," she suggested. Philippa nodded agreement, as she watched Lys join the Dalish.

The ease with which the Dalish accepted Lys still surprised Pippa. She knew Lys had a Dalish friend. She'd met Sarien at the Castle in the past, although, they'd never warmed to each other. To see Lys with the Dalish hunters, almost treated as one of them was still surprising. She knew the story Lys told, but often wondered if there was more to it. The Rasiae Clan began to winter in the Highever forest shortly after the Rebellion. Teyrn Bryce agreed to their stay and allowed them to hunt the Highever forests. The Teyrn visited the Rasiae Clan each year to reaffirm their agreement. Lys joined him for this ceremony when she turned eight and met the Clan, its Keeper and its First.

The next year, Lys found Sarien, unconscious, with a badly broken leg some distance from the Clan's camp. Lys managed to splint the leg, rendering it immobile, and rig a travois. She planned to lift the end, which usually dragged on the ground, making it into a crude stretcher to get Sarien back to the camp. She gave Sarien some elfroot to chew and put an elfroot poultice on her leg before she splinted it. She amazed the elves as she entered the Dalish camp behind a gently walking Hitch with Sarien on the travois.

Lys explained that she feared leaving the young elf alone as evening approached and predators began their search for food. She decided to do what she could to immobilize the leg, ease her pain and get her back to the Dalish camp. Sarien's parents, the Keeper and the First showered Lys with praise. That a nine year old _shemlen_ could show such presence of mind surprised and pleased them. They invited her to spend the night, sending a messenger to the Castle to reassure her parents.

The next morning the Teyrn, himself, came to escort his daughter home, unsure if he had understood exactly what Lys had done. Lys took it all in stride. She assured the Keeper that she studied herbs, potions, poultices and healing with their healer. Her common sense, some Arethian knowledge of history and Hitch's good nature helped her devise the ingenious stretcher made from saplings, rope and vine lashing and a wool blanket.

From that day forward, the Dalish Rasiae Clan welcomed Lys as an honorary daughter. She and Sarien, two years her senior, became fast friends, hunting together as often as they could. Lys' bow skills benefitted from her Dalish instructors. Eventually, she became an honorary clan member and, much to Eleanor's dismay, received a facial tattoo. It was not a formal vallaslin, but a tattoo of her own design representing her life in two worlds. The right side represented Thedas and Ferelden. The left side her ties to Areth.

She kept her times with the Rasiae separate from the rest of her life. Pippa met Sarien briefly on two occasions when Sarien visited Castle Cousland. Lys made her visits to the Clan on her own, sometimes disappearing for several weeks. Pippa thought it odd, but accepted her friend's choice. As she could see today, the Rasiae considered her a part of their Clan.

Pippa headed off to gather their packs and collect their horses. She watched Lys helping to field dress the wolf from afar. She wondered if Hitch would even carry the dead wolf.

* * *

4 Hitch: horse similar to the Medieval Jennet. A small Spanish breed with Arabian blood. The Jennet had an ambling gait. The term amble or ambling is used to describe a number of four-beat intermediate gaits of horses. All are faster than a walk but usually slower than a canter or gallop. They are smoother for a rider than either the two-beat trot or pace and most can be sustained for relatively long periods of time. (Wikipedia)

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_Thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – most recently Arsinoe de Blassenville,. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_I created some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	14. Chapter 14 The Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 14– THE ARRIVAL**

**9:20 Dragon 27 Cloudreach === Highever**

Philippa need not have worried about Hitch carrying the wolf; Lys had ensured he could carry game. Although the wolf was far larger than the usual rabbits, ducks, or other game she caught, it was not a large wolf. The Dalish had secured it behind Lys' saddle. Though they rode at a quick pace, Hitch handled the additional weight with ease. As they rode into Castle Cousland's outer bailey, both girls enjoyed the guards' shocked expressions. Lys asked a guard if he had seen Fergus.

"In the Practice Yard, I believe, my lady."

Lys gave Philippa a mischievous glance, as she nudged Hitch into a walk. "Let's go find him."

The two girls rode to the enclosure around the Practice Yard where Fergus, an aspiring tournament participant, was sparring. Much to Lys' delight, her father was there as well, along with several others. Had Summerday visitors arrived so soon? The girls halted their mounts and sat watching.

Eventually, two of the men turned around. 'Andraste's Ashes, thought Lys, it's Arl Howe.' Then she recognized the others with him.

Lys' scowl turned to a grin. "Hello, Your Grace, My Lord Howe, Nathaniel, Alistair, Papa," she spoke loudly enough to get their attention. Her Father frowned and Teyrn Loghain raised an eyebrow; both knew that Lys' huge grins usually heralded some stunt. Fergus also heard his sister's tone and stopped sparring.

"We had an adventure today." She turned Hitch so they all could see the wolf. "We had a small problem with a lone wolf. I'm afraid I had to kill it."

Fergus was the first to react. "Good for you, Lys!"

Nathaniel knew Lys' skill with a bow. "Brilliant. How did you get it on your horse?"

Teyrn Loghain and her father had moved over to inspect the wolf, noting the wounds and the bundle of arrows, retrieved from them, with recognizable Cousland fletching.

"Some Dalish hunters were tracking it, but they arrived after I made the kill. They helped me field dress it and secure it to Hitch."

Arl Howe scoffed, "Dalish, unlikely story. Why would Dalish help you. More likely they'd carry you back to their camp with the wolf and claim it killed you."

Lys glared at him, but held her tongue and let her father answer.

"Rendon, I allow a Dalish clan to camp in the Highever forest every year. Lys visits them. They would not harm her or Philippa. Lys, was it the Rasiae clan? It is early for them to come north."

"Yes, Papa, it was. There is some disturbance in the Brecilian and they chose to come north early."

Loghain finally spoke, "There are four wounds. How did you get off four shots?"

Lys smirked, "From a tree. I've been practicing shooting from horseback. Fortunately, while Philippa was wading in the lake, I was sitting under a large tree when I saw the wolf. I climbed up to a low branch and shot from there, just as I would from Hitch. Philippa was its target, but she swam away from shore. When I shot the wolf, it turned to me. I had time to get off two more shots, which brought it down. I loosed the fourth before I approached it; just to be safe." She looked at her father. "I think I'll have a new cloak this winter with a wolf fur hood."

Fergus and Nathaniel began laughing and Bryce joined in.

"Are you sure this isn't a diversion to cover the fact that you went swimming?" Fergus managed to get out between laughs.

"I did not swim. In fact, if I had or had even gone wading, we'd be dead or at least injured, if the Rasiae hunters hadn't shown up in time."

Arl Howe wasn't convinced. "Perhaps they did, they killed the wolf then allowed you to take it and perform this ridiculous act for us.".

Loghain, tired of Howe's disparaging remarks, turned to him angrily. "Have you seen Lys shoot? I have. I have no doubt she killed this wolf. I suggest you keep your vitriol to yourself, Howe. No one here cares to hear it."

Howe flushed in anger, but refrained from responding to the Teyrn. He strode toward the castle, snapping at Nathaniel to come along. Nathaniel, at fourteen, was aware of the dislike emanating from Loghain. He shrugged unhappily, turned and followed his father, while the others looked on in disgust.

"How you tolerate him is beyond me, Bryce," Loghain said quietly.

Bryce was terse. "He's a vassal, a powerful one, and a companion from the Rebellion. I do what I must."

They all turned back to Lys.

Fergus stood beside Hitch, as Lys dismounted. "Here, let me take him and get some help removing your kill. You stay here and greet our guests." He smirked as he led Hitch and Loryn away.

Philippa looked towards Alistair as she whispered to Lys, "Is that him? He is handsome, if a bit shy and solemn."

Alistair had remained in the background during the exchange with Howe.

Lys first greeted Teyrn Loghain with a hug, then walked over to him, "Welcome to Highever and Castle Cousland, Alistair," she greeted him formally.

"It's good to be here, My Lady," He bowed formally. "Congratulations on your kill."

Lys lost her formality. "Oh, Ali, it's so good to see you. And you're taller than me!" She stepped forward and enveloped him in a huge hug. It took a moment for him to respond, but his arms went around her.

'The visit will be fine, he thought, she really is happy to see me_.'_

Loghain, Bryce and Philippa watched Alistair's expression as it changed from serious, to incredulous, to joyous, and they began to laugh.

Loghain murmured to Bryce "I think he forgot how overwhelming she can be." _I'm glad Howe isn't witnessing this. That bastard seems to dislike Lys. We don't need him asking questions about Alistair._ Again, he wondered if bringing Alistair along had been a good idea. Even without King Maric and Cailan here, Highever knew a Theirin when they saw one and, as he grew, his parentage became even clearer.

Lys took Alistair by the hand, leading him back to the group. "Ali, this is my friend, Philippa. Pippa, this is Alistair."

Philippa smiled at the uncomfortable boy and extended her hand. "Hello, Alistair, it's so good to meet you, finally. Lys speaks of you often."

Alistair grasped her hand, gave it a brief shake, then dropped it and bowed slightly, "a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Philippa."

Bryce regarded the three young people. "Lys, why don't you and Alistair escort Pippa home. It's getting late. You should be there to explain your adventure to Arlessa Alys, I think. Tell Arlessa Alys and Arl Philip that I'll answer any questions they have tonight at dinner." He and Loghain left them to walk to the Bann's Keep.

"Lys, are you sure you want me along?" Alistair asked.

"Of course! We're friends, please don't feel awkward."

Philippa took Alistair's hand. "Lys has been insufferably impatient for weeks, since she found out Teyrn Mac Tir was bringing you. She's going to drag you all over the Coastlands and show you every favorite spot. You'll be exhausted. She'll be the happiest she's been in two years. And I suspect you will be too. Don't for a moment think she doesn't want you here!"

Lys was blushing furiously at this point, almost as badly as Alistair. Philippa was smug. "And my work is here done. Now walk me home." She sounded more like her friend than herself. Pippa strode off leaving Lys and Alistair to meekly follow.

"Usually she's not so bossy," Lys whispered to Alistair loud enough for Pippa to hear.

Pippa giggled. "I had a good teacher."

Alistair kept a straight face. "I wonder who that could have been? Certainly not My Lady of Gentility."

Pippa grinned. "I like you already, Alistair. Lys needs someone who can hold their own around her. I usually don't."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lys frowned at her friends, as Pippa chatted to Alistair during the rest of the walk to the Higheverport Keep, the seat of the Arl of Higheverport. Once there, Lys retold the Tale of the Wolf, as she now thought of it, to Alistair and Arlessa Alys. Arlessa Alys, used to Lys' adventurous nature and thankful for her skill with a bow, ushered her daughter away to get ready for dinner at the Castle. Lys and Alistair returned to the Castle Cousland.

Lys chattered happily, if nervously on their way home. Alistair responded quietly, offering few words in answer to her questions. As they approached the Castle, she stopped. "You know, if you would rather, I'm sure Fergus would let you join him and Nathaniel. You don't have to spend your time with me. I know it's been two years. You're not a little boy anymore. You don't need to spend your time with a silly girl. You can still ride with me, when I go with Loghain, but you can spend the rest of your time with the boys."

For a moment, Alistair looked like the awkward young boy she remembered, scuffing one boot in the dust of the road. "I don't want to spend the time with Fergus, Lys." He struggled to put his feelings into words. "I don't think you are silly. Fergus didn't kill a wolf today. Or defend me. Or welcome me with a hug." _I am an idiot. Now she thinks I don't like her and she's upset. I want her to be happy I'm here. Idiot_.

Lys almost smiled. "Yeah, that…the wolf, well that was Cousland luck." She saw his questioning look. "Luck and the skill to know what to do with it. Meaning I kept my bow with me because we were out alone and a Cousland never wanders the downs or forests unarmed. And skill in that I know how to shoot from horseback – from a sitting position that is. Luck was the tree branch and that Philippa could swim out of reach."

"Well, will Cousland luck and skill let you knock me on my bottom if we spar tomorrow? I think I'll lose an archery contest, but I still have hopes with my sword and shield. I seem to recall a challenge…." Lys was smiling for real now. _Success, at least I made her smile._

"We'll see.".

He held out his hand, and Lys looked at him quizzically. "I like having you for a friend. It's nice to be hugged sometimes and to hold someone's hand. I only get hugs when I'm with you and your mum."

She grabbed his hand in hers and they continued walking. "But I embarrassed you when I hugged you earlier."

"A little, although it was more surprise, but it was just your Da, Teyrn Loghain, Philippa and Fergus. I'd forgotten how, well how, impulsive and enthusiastic you can be. I like it. I just need to get used to it again."

"Loghain doesn't hug you?"

"Not exactly. He puts his arm around my shoulders, ruffles my hair, pats me on the back…guy stuff. Showing enthusiasm isn't something he does."

Lys laughed, "Enthusiasm, no, you're right. Alistair, do you know how many people Loghain ever touches? Anora, maybe Cailan, me and you. You're special to him too."

Alistair blushed.

"So you don't think I'm a silly girl."

"Oh, I do." Alistair grinned as Lys bristled. "A silly girl who can kill wolves, shoot arrows from horseback – speaking of brilliant and silly where did you even get that idea – and who will probably knock me on my arse tomorrow. Yes, most definitely a very silly girl. Now, My Lady of Silliness, may I escort you to your room so you can perform whatever silly things you need to do to get ready for dinner? I understand it's a family dinner tonight and we're all to be there." He disengaged his hand and held out his arm.

"Well," Lys sniffed taking his arm in her best imitation of haughtiness, "I suppose you'll have to do. Will you return to escort me to the hall?"

"Always, Lys, I'll always return," he promised as they climbed the steps to the Castle and walked to the family wing. "And will you teach me to shoot on horseback? I'd like to be silly too."

"Teach my silly secrets? Maaaayyybbee. If you're very nice." She leaned over, letting go of his arm, and kissed his cheek. "Now let me go change and you can marvel at my beauty, when you return," she called as she slipped into her room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair and Loghain had arrived at Castle Cousland on the Day of the Wolf, as it came to be known, four days before Summerday. Ostensibly, Alistair was with Loghain to act as his page. Loghain presented him as a ward of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, who would not be present that year. Explanations were kept to a minimum. With short, reddish blond hair, a tall slim build, warm hazel eyes, and a Redcliffe accent, Loghain hoped there would be no comparisons between Alistair and the absent King or Crown Prince. As long as no one noticed the obviously Theirin nose, love of cheese, and propensity for ill-timed quirky humor, all should be well. Loghain's only worry was the singularly observant, ill-tempered Arl Howe, a man who would use any advantage to further himself. Loghain vowed to keep Alistair as far from Howe as possible.

Since only Alistair, Loghain, Arl Howe and Nathaniel had arrived, Eleanor convened a family dinner the first evening. Loghain watched Howe observe Alistair. Loghain sat to Bryce's right and Howe to his left, which gave Howe a clear view of the boy sitting between Lys and Fergus across the table from him. Bryce and Eleanor were far too trusting of this snake of man, vassal or no.

Alistair, watched Lys. He had to admit, she had astonished him when he went to escort her to dinner. His disheveled, rowdy playmate came out of her room looking like… well he wasn't sure what. A girl, a beautiful girl, tall, slender, moving with a lithe grace he hadn't realized she possessed outside the Practice Yard.

Lys' dress was of a light, fine woolen weave, which shifted from green to blue as she moved. It hugged her figure flaring slightly from her hips. The sleeves did the same, hugging her upper arms, and flaring at the elbows to trail almost to the floor. The fitted sleeves of her under tunic covered her arms to her wrists. Embroidered gold laurel garlands bordered the bateau neckline and the edge of the sleeves. Several narrow loose green leather belts lay just below her waist, encircling her hips. He was shocked to see the chain and laurel pendant he had given her as her only jewelry. Her hair hung to her waist in the back, waving slightly. The sides were pulled back from her face, braided, twisted and pinned up. A few tendrils escaped to frame her face. She smiled, told him he looked handsome, took his arm and walked into dinner with him, as if he deserved to be with her. The feeling was breathtaking.

Loghain apparently had seen this aspect of Lys before. He smiled. "Well, I see you're wearing your signature Cousland dress, my lady."

"I am. I loved Anora suggestion of picking a simple style and signature color. I designed the fabric, mixing Cousland blue and green, and wove a sample. Philippa did too, with Highever's colors. We asked the local weavers guild to produce the fabric for us."

Philippa smirked. "Since our mums underwrite and support the Guild, they were happy to work with us. The Weavers Guild love Lys. They'll do most anything she asks."

"Well, we help them profit. Weaving our own Highever wool brings in more coin than simply selling the fleece to Nevarra."

Loghain shook his head laughing, "You Couslands and your trade. I must admit, though, Highever definitely prospers."

Alistair sat quietly, listening to the exchange. He was astonished to see another side of Lys. An archer who singlehandedly killed a wolf that day; a hunter who the Dalish accepted into their clan and a noble girl comfortable with Teyrns and Kings. He remembered that she wove and spun. Now he found that she not only loved fashion, but also designed fabric. Amazingly, she was also his friend.

Fergus, with dinner served, indulged in his favorite brotherly game: teasing Lys. "So, Alistair, when will you and Lys spar tomorrow?"

"I don't know, My Lord. I will await Lady Lys' challenge, should she be brave enough to offer it."

Lys bristled, but refused to be baited. She responded coolly, "Alistair, you are challenged. I will expect to see you in the Practice Yard at two marks after sunrise." She continued, to Pippa and Nathaniel's amusement, "I believe you fight with sword and shield? If you did not bring weapons and practice armor, you may use armor and weapons from our Armory. Perhaps Fergus will be so kind as to show you the boy's things, as most were his. Fergus, will you aid our guest?"

Philippa giggled to Nathaniel, "I think that round went to Lys." Nathaniel chuckled his agreement. He knew Fergus hated to get up early, but Lys had obligated him to help Alistair.

Fergus groaned, but smiled at Alistair, "Get me up when you're ready and I'll make sure you're well equipped to whip her−"

"Fergus" his mother warned.

"Bottom." He grinned at his mother. Alistair tried hard not to smirk, but failed. Lys looked prim as she glared at them both.

Dinner proceeded without further incident. Arl Howe engaged Bryce and Loghain in conversation, ignoring the rest of the table, including the Arl of Higheverport. Loghain thought Arl Philip looked relieved to be excluded. Nathaniel remained silent, only occasionally chatting with Fergus or making a remark to Pippa. At the end of the meal, the men retired to Teyrn Bryce's study for brandy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Teyrna and Arlessa Alyse Broughten, Eleanor's cousin and longtime friend, retired to the solar[6] to chat while the young people gathered to play games and talk. Eleanor's solar, full of sun during the day, remained comfortable without a fire. The Teyrna and Arlessa sat in comfortable chairs flanking the window, sipping wine, chatting and embroidering. Nathaniel and Fergus began a game of chess at the game table on the wall opposite the fireplace. Alistair, curious, sat with them and observed. Realizing he was not familiar with the game, Fergus and Nathaniel explained what they were doing as they played. Alistair's attention didn't waver until he heard singing. Someone was playing a lute and two voices were melding in a lovely ballad. He turned to find Lys playing, while her alto blended with Pippa's pure soprano.

Fergus smiled, realizing that Alistair had never heard her sing or play. He whispered to Alistair, "Her many talents can be confounding at times."

"Is there anything she can't do?"

"Tolerate fools. Exhibit patience. Refrain from smugness." Fergus smirked. "Truthfully, not much if she puts her mind to it. Persistence is a blessing and a curse with her. My sister is quite amazing, but I'll deny it if you tell her I said that," He studied Alistair for a moment, "You know you are good for her Alistair. You challenge her. She needs to know she can't best everyone all the time, no matter how perfect she tries to be."

Alistair frowned, "Loghain says that too. That we complement each other." He blushed, but continued, "I think she's very special."

Nathaniel chimed in, "They both are really."

"Ah, right. My friend here is quite taken with the lovely Philippa. So you'll have to be satisfied with Lys, Alistair." Nathaniel and Alistair both blushed.

The chess game and music continued until the Arl joined the Arlessa to take Pippa home. With that, the evening ended, as all the guests retired to their respective rooms.

* * *

6 Solar: During the later Middle Ages noble woman, in particular, felt a need for more privacy than the Hall afforded. The solar provided a room in which they could be alone (or _sole_) and away from the hustle, bustle, noise and smells (including cooking smells) of the Great Hall. Since the woman often spun, wove or embroidered, it was typically placed on an upper floor on the south side to provide natural light.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_**Special Thanks to my new beta Kira Tamarion. This chapter benefitted immensely from her wise counsel. **_

_Thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – most recently Arsinoe de Blassenville,. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_I created some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	15. Chapter 15 The Sparring Match

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 15 – THE SPARRING MATCH**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 28 Cloudreach === Castle Cousland**

Always eager to start her day, Lys slept with the shutters open allowing the dawn's light to gently awaken her. She jumped out of bed, remembering she told Alistair to meet her in the Practice Yard for their sparring match. She pulled on her stockings, leggings, shift and gambeson. Smiling, she considered wearing her new armor, a Name Day gift from Teyrn Loghain. The new leathers were Cousland blue. In a clever composite, the left side of the breastplate bore a unique crest: the Cousland laurels encircling the Highever crossed spears and teardrop. Loghain created it knowing how important both her family and the Teyrnir were to her. _ I had better wear my practice armor_. She sighed as she grabbed the worn armor, both her bow and quiver, and her new blades. She would go loosen up first, then put on her armor and complete some practice forms. On her way, she took some cheese, fruit, and bread from the kitchen to eat when she finished her warm-up.

The blades were a Name Day gift from her parents. One a dagger, the other a short sword. The previous winter, she had switched from using two daggers. She smirked, Alistair did not know about the short sword and resulting longer reach. She knew she would best him in any archery contest. _After all, he had not killed a wolf._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fergus groaned and slowly got out of bed when Alistair knocked. He opened his door, and invited Alistair in, then went to splash cold water on his face. To Fergus, Alistair looked disconcertingly cheerful and wide-awake.

"So, you're a cheerful early riser too?"

"I have to be, an early riser anyway, but I guess I'm cheerful, too."

"Let's eat before we go to the armory," Fergus suggested.

"I am hungry." When they entered the kitchen, Alistair looked around expectantly. "I thought Lys might be here."

Fergus snorted, "She's probably already been here. She likes to loosen up and run through practice forms."

He looked at the cook's assistant who nodded, affirming that Lys had been and gone.

Nathaniel joined them as they headed to the Armory where Fergus pulled out armor he had used when he was younger. It was a beautiful set of studded leather. He added a shield and short sword to the pile. Alistair was already in leggings, linen shirt, and gambeson.

"You know, Alistair, if these fit you well, you should take them. You can always return them next year. We'll exchange them for the next sized set."

"I… that's very generous. I'm not sure…"

"Nonsense," said Fergus. "I already spoke with Da. He agreed. No one uses these right now. Why let them go to waste? Let's see if they fit first."

Alistair tried on the leathers and found they fit almost perfectly.

"They'll be fine for today. We'll have them adjusted after you finish knocking Lys on her arse." He grinned.

"She's your sister." Alistair frowned.

Fergus grinned. "She is and I love her dearly, but she can be incredibly smug at times. No one challenges her when they spar, including me. We're all so much taller and older, we worry about really hurting her. You, however, can spar without worry; you're well matched in size and I suspect skill. So challenge her Alistair. She needs to improve."

Alistair hesitated, "Are you sure? I've never really seen her fight, you know, only shoot."

"Loghain has seen you both, sparred with you both, right? If he says you should give it your all, you should."

A voice from behind Alistair said, "He's right Alistair. She's becoming overconfident. I think you can beat her. Don't hold back. Make it a good fight."

Alistair looked behind him and seeing the Teyrn said, "Good morning, Teyrn Loghain." He smiled warily at Fergus and Loghain, "I'll give it my best."

Walking out to the Practice Yard, he found Lys already there. "Hi," he greeted her, almost shyly.

"Good morning, Alistair," she replied, formally. He looked tough and serious in Fergus' armor, carrying Fergus' old shield and short practice sword. The armor fit him well. She looked at her brother and Loghain, "Are you going to judge?"

"We will." They turned as two others walked up to the fence around the Practice Yard.

"Pippa?" Lys looked startled as her friend approached, dressed uncharacteristically in boots, linen leggings and tunic and carrying her bow and quiver. "You're up very early today."

"I'm not missing this," Philippa chortled. "I think Alistair can best you; and I thought I'd give you some more competition at the butts later."

Lys sighed. "So I'm the underdog," she muttered to Fergus, who laughed.

"What's an underdog?" Alistair asked.

Lys looked at him, surprised, "You heard that? From over there? You're ears are as sharp as Sarien's."

"Who?"

"A friend, who has particularly good hearing." She replied. "Shall we get started?" she continued, pleased she'd diverted his attention from the Arethian phrase. As far as she knew, there were no dogfights in Thedas; certainly not in Ferelden. Mabaris only fought each other in battles, not for entertainment.

Lys and Alistair went to the center of the yard. Lys took a fighting stance, her short practice sword in her right hand and blunted dagger in her left. Her sword side slightly in front of her dagger side, she balanced equally on her feet, shifting back and forth, ready to respond to Alistair's attack. She waited, expecting him to make the first move. Nothing happened. She circled to her left, but Alistair simply turned in place, keeping his shield between them. Finally, she feinted with her dagger, moving to slice towards Alistair's right knee, expecting him to move his shield down and to the right for protection. Once the shield was lowered she would come in high with her short sword over his shield, away from his sword, and spin away to her right. With luck she'd get another hit on his arm or shoulder as she spun away.

Instead, Alistair blocked the feint by dropping his sword point down, leaving the shield in place. Already committed to the dagger thrust and forward movement, Lys ran into his shield. He immediately pushed out with it, making her stumble away. She barely blocked his sword thrust as she regained her balance. He grinned.

"Good one, Alistair," Fergus yelled.

Lys paused for a moment. _Don't get angry. He's good. He knows more than basic moves. At some point, he'll have to attack me. I need to feign a weakness to draw him in._ She took a deep breath, and then tried several sword attacks and feints to confuse him. They exchanged thrusts and parrys, but neither of them could gain a touch. She tried moving to her right, as if attempting to attack to his side. He blocked every move, but didn't attack. Finally, she attacked overhand with her sword and, as Alistair blocked with his sword, she stepped in and to her left to land a hit under his arm with her dagger. Again, he sidestepped quickly away before she could score a touch. Then she dropped, rolled behind him and came up swinging her sword toward his ankles. He jumped over the sword. Then, he lifted his foot and pushed her onto her back before she could strike with her dagger.

"Hey," she complained. "Dirty fighting."

Alistair grinned, "Not if it works, My Lady of the Blades."

She rolled away, just in time, as his sword came down where her chest had been a moment before. _Maker, he is almost as quick as I am._ She jumped to her feet as he rushed her with his shield. She withstood the bash, barely, then stepped back out of his reach as he swung his sword towards her side, barely missing again. His quick recovery foiled her effort to exploit the opening his extended arm afforded.

They circled again. Sweat was running down her back, down her face into her eyes and wetting her palms. She was beginning to understand Fergus saying she had no real competition. Alistair was good, he was not holding back and he was barely breathing hard. He kept his shield close in, protecting himself, but always ready to push forward with a bash. He managed his sword well, parrying in every direction, but maintaining control so he could follow up with a thrust or slash. And he was quick. Any opening was fleeting as he immediately regained a good defensive posture. On top of that, he was taller and his reach was greater.

_How can I win? _

She grinned and switched the sword to her left hand and dagger to her right. It was a ploy she had practiced, but never used. She feinted upwards with the sword in her off hand, which Alistair moved to block with his sword, then feinted with her dagger, forcing him to move his shield to his right. Immediately, she dropped into a roll to his left, slashed at his leg with her sword as she went by, jumped up behind him and pushed her dagger towards his underarm. Only his underarm wasn't there. Her hand slammed into his shield, which then caught her on her side. Following through with the bash, he kicked her legs from under her and she went down.

A sword pointed at her chest. "Yield."

She noticed it was not a question. Looking back at him in shock, she murmured, "I yield."

"What was that, Lys? I didn't hear you." Fergus yelled.

Alistair reached out a hand to help her up. She stared at it for a moment, then realized he'd won fairly. Being a poor loser wasn't a role she wanted to play. She reached for his hand and let him pull up.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked, concerned.

"Only my pride." She smiled. "You're really good, you know. Most sword and shield fighters are nowhere near so quick. You're as fast as I am."

"Well, I'm light enough and quick enough to fight dual weapons like you do, but I prefer the shield. I decided to incorporate some of the dual weapon moves. It seems to work. Surprises opponents if nothing else." He grinned. "Besides I wanted to keep my promise."

"Right," she grimaced, "you could have broken it, I'd have forgiven you." They walked over to the group at the fence.

"Promise?" Nathaniel asked.

"I promised I'd knock her on her arse when I sparred with her for the first time."

Nathaniel looked shocked, then started laughing. "Maker, I can't believe you got away with saying that, much less doing it."

"That's alright," Lys responded, "I'll beat all of you at the archery butts. Then I'll show you how to shoot from horseback. But, first I want breakfast. I'm starving." She linked her arm through Alistair's. "And as the winner, I think Alistair gets first choice in the Hall."

Loghain and Fergus exchanged amused looks. "Want to bet she's out here every morning practicing with him?"

"Not taking that bet Fergus. We both know your sister. Once challenged, she'll persist until she's accomplished her goal. Actually, Alistair is the same. They'll both be better by the end of our stay." Loghain sighed, "I wish I could arrange for them to see each other more often. The two of them together are quite formidable. Wait until she finds out he's a good archer too."

Fergus looked startled. "He is?"

"Quite good. Has a nice recurved ironbark elven bow very similar to the one Lys uses. He brought that with him. The archery competition should be quite interesting."

After breakfast, the group headed out to the archery butts. The butts or archery practice area stood against the outer castle wall, separate from the other practice areas. Long and narrow, the archers stood at one end. A number of raised earthen mounds, with level tops on which to set targets, stood at the opposite end. Spectators stood behind the archers. For today's competition the archers would shoot 'at will' one at a time. In battle, archers responded to commands and shot massed flights to incur maximum damage. Sergeants barked, in sequence, ready your bows, nock, mark, draw and loose to troopers who trained here.

Nathaniel, an accomplished archer himself, joined in the competition, as did Pippa. Again, Fergus and Loghain chose to watch. Bryce kept Howe inside to discuss Teyrnir business, to the relief of the group at the butts. While the discussion was probably necessary, Loghain suspected the timing was planned to prevent Howe from disrupting the young people. The Arms Master oversaw the shoot, tallying points as would be done in a tourney. Lys won, with Alistair a point behind. Nathaniel, surprisingly ended up third two points behind, with Philippa fourth.

"Ali, do you do anything besides weapons practice? Maker, you shot your first arrow only two years ago." Lys complained.

"I was very good that day, as you might recall, My Lady Petulant," he responded. "And as you know, since you have I believe received numerous letters from me, I also worked hard at reading, writing, figures and my tasks at the Armory. So yes, I do lots of other things. I guess I'm just that good," he added smugly.

Philippa and Nathaniel were taken aback by his response, but Loghain and Fergus broke out laughing. Lys smiled, but looked confused. "Where is my Alistair and who are you?" she replied poking his side.

"I… Lys," he blushed, "I thought … I mean, I wanted to prove I could do all this. I thought that you wanted me to learn all these things."

"Ali, I did and I do, I was teasing you. You are still my Alistair, just more so. I told you I hoped you'd knock me on my arse, because that would mean the plan worked. You did. It has. I'm glad." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "I'm also glad I won here, however, as my pride can only take so much damage in a day," she added grinning.

"That's good, you had me worried. I thought maybe you preferred the awkward, stupid stable boy with straw in his hair."

"I do like the stable boy," Lys responded. "Awkwardness, straw and all. And I like the confident warrior. And I like that you can write to me, although I prefer you here." Alistair was blushing by now. She pulled him toward the stables.

Philippa cleared her throat, "Well, if you two are finished, can we get on with the horse archery lesson. Because, then, I can finally not be in last place."

"Philippa, you did fine. You just need to practice more frequently," Nate assured her, adding, "As do I apparently. I was giving Alistair lessons the last time we shot. Looks like he could give them to me now!"

Nate turned to Alistair, "You do have natural talent, but you had to work hard to improve this much. And that bow is a beauty, but not easy to control. Take credit for your hard work."

The four young people headed to the stables, with bows and quivers in hand, while Loghain and Fergus returned to the keep. Since Lys had requested that four horses be saddled before they went to the archery butts, the mounts were ready and waiting when they arrived.

As they rode out onto the downs, Lys explained that Hitch and Philippa's horse, Loryn, were smooth gaited horses, which they had trained to keep moving while the girls shot from their horses back. So far, they could only shoot acceptably when the horses ambled just a little faster than a walk. The key to using a bow and arrow while on horseback was to control the horse entirely with your legs, which freed up your arms. Lys and Philippa had perfected their control by riding their horses bareback. Then, they practiced shooting while riding that way. If they wanted to use the skill in real life, however, they needed to be able to shoot from a saddle and do it at speed, which was their current goal.

Lys and Philippa grinned at each other. They had ridden to a spot where a lone ancient tree stood in the middle of the downs. The branches, which angled upwards sharply from the large trunk, started about eight feet off the ground, making the trunk a good target. The girls had wrapped it with straw filled mats to limit damage to the tree, itself. Philippa took off first. Circling the tree from ten yards out, Pippa nocked an arrow, raised her bow, aimed and released. She hit the tree, but near the base of the trunk. She tried again and her arrow hit higher. She repeated the moves and only missed the trunk once, as the horse moved at a steady pace around the tree.

Lys moved at faster pace and hit the tree between four six feet off the ground every time. Before stopping, she grinned and rode back and forth past the two boys, landing an arrow at the feet of each, must to their discomfort.

"Lys!" Philippa exclaimed, "I thought we agreed not to do that again."

"I agreed not to do that to _you_ again."

Nathaniel and Alistair groaned.

Nathaniel said, "Lys, please agree not to do it to us as well, or anyone else, ever. You're good, but you should never aim near another person, if you don't plan to hit them. Pippa's right, it's dangerous."

"Sorry, you're right, it could be dangerous if you moved after I aimed. I'll not do it again."

"Right," Alistair chuckled, "because, of course, your aim is always perfect and there couldn't possibly be a change in wind direction or speed unless we were on the coast or in the mountains. Oh wait, we are on the coast…."

Lys sniggered, "Are we? You haven't seen the Waking Sea yet have you?"

"Actually, just there on the horizon, I see a ship, so I'm guessing I have."

"You're kidding, you can see a ship?" Nathaniel asked. "No wonder you're so good with a bow. I thought only Lys had eyes that keen. I don't know Alistair, scary good hearing, wicked good eyesight, good with a bow… are you sure you're not an elf?"

"Have you seen me, Nate? Tall. Round ears. Not that I don't like elves, but I don't think I'm one of them."

Philippa and Lys giggled, as Philippa chided, "He's already as tall as you Nate, which is taller than most adult elves, so that's not likely."

Nathaniel muttered, "Joking, alright?" He turned to Lys again. "Promise us Lys, never even aim near anyone."

"Fine, I will never aim or loose an arrow at anyone I don't intend to kill. Now let's get on with your lessons."

She suggested that they try shooting from Hitch and Loryn when standing until they were more comfortable with the skill. The two boys instead tried from a walk, insisting they could forgo practicing from a standstill, but found the skill more difficult than they expected. Finally, they both shot as the horses stood quietly and succeeded in learning the proper form. Before the end of the day, each had placed a few arrows in the trunk, from a walk.

"So, Lys, brilliant idea, but how did you come up with it?" Alistair asked. "You never answered me."

"Just popped into my head one day when I was riding Hitch out here and carrying my bow. Guess I'm just that clever," Lys claimed, smirking. In truth, of course, the idea had come from history lessons at school in Areth. After reading of archers who could shoot from a galloping horse, she became determined to try it herself. She'd read all she could on how they achieved the feat and decided she and Hitch could learn too. Thus began her experiments with bareback riding and archery on horseback. Eventually, as she succeeded she'd included Philippa, who enjoyed both riding and archery. It had been fun and rewarding to find they could learn the skill together.

_Of course, now, I should figure out whether mounted archers could be used or if the skill is just for show and has no practical application in Thedas. _She recalled that the Arethian tribes who used mounted archers did not face fully armored troops._ I should discuss it with Loghain._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dinner was in the family dining hall again. Lys introduced the topic of how the Guard might use horse archers in battle. She believed the skill could be useful to Guard patrols, each of which already included a few foot archers. After briefly tolerating Howe's derisive scoffing, Loghain cut in.

"The Night Elves sometimes traveled on horseback, but never tried to shoot," he mused. "I think the skill would be more useful in daylight."

"I thought using horse archers and foot normal archers-" Lys began, but before she could complete her thought Alistair cut in.

"The horse archers would move quickly, and create crossfire from their mounts. They could even ride down the line of enemy troops, shooting as they went. They'd be a difficult target to hit, while still doing damage."

Howe snorted disparagingly, "Stupid, boy. You're as foolish as the girl. Mounted archers, indeed."

Teryn Bryce angrily replied to the Arl's disparaging remarks, "Howe, I'll thank you to curb your rudeness. I can't tell you how to treat your own son, but you will not speak that way to my daughter or our guests. Either participate civilly or keep silent."

Howe glared at the Teyrn, but held his tongue as Loghain added, ""You are, then, an expert archer?"

"No? I am, and I think the idea has merit. A mix of foot archers and mounted archers on light, swift horses could do much damage in support of infantry. Mounted archers against chevaliers…. an even more interesting thought. During the Rebellion, we could only operate at night, when we had the advantage of elven night eyes and dismounted Orlesian Chevaliers. On horseback, we'd have had the advantage of speed to attack in day light, then run away from the Chevaliers."

"Hit and run," Lys quickly offered. _Maker be damned, another Arethianism. Well, I'll pretend I made it up._

"Exactly. Good way to describe it."

Nathaniel started to comment, then stopped, realizing he'd suffer for any remarks favoring Loghain's argument. He loved the idea, but knew he could never hope to see it put into effect in Amaranthine.

"You should try this Bryce. If nothing else, it would be fascinating to watch Lys teach your guardsmen. Good experience for her as well."

Bryce nodded, thoughtfully, "It might at that. I'll consider it. Perhaps set up a practice ring." He looked at Howe, "I know you disagree, Rendon, but I wouldn't mind Nathaniel helping with this, if you'd allow it. He's already a fine archer. Worst case, he'd improve his skills and get some leadership experience."

"Fine archer? He was beaten by a girl and a bastard today. Then he continued to play with the children at foolish games. Of course, I will send him to you if you order it, My Liege, but I have no desire to encourage his foolish pursuits any further. As we discussed, he won't be squiring here. He'll return to South Reach and complete his squiring there."

"As you wish, Rendon. While we would welcome it, I will not order his participation."

Philippa, unseen, reached over and pressed Nathaniel's hand beneath the table. Lys and Alistair avoided looking at him. Fergus, however, did not avoid Nathaniel's gaze, he arched his eyebrows to convey his dismay at Howe's harsh words. Nathaniel shrugged, almost imperceptively.

Bryce moved to change the subject to the Tourney and which knights had begun to arrive at the Tourney grounds.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Again, the men retired to Bryce's study, while everyone else gathered in the solar. Fergus encouraged Alistair to try a game of chess with Nathaniel, while he observed and coached. Lys and Pippa sat with their mothers. Pippa embroidered. Lys spun her carded wool batts, which were stored in a basket at her feet. She watched Alistair enjoying the game with Nate and Fergus. Eventually, Alistair switched places to let Fergus play.

Lys stowed her spindle in the basket and walked over to him. "You enjoy chess?"

"I think I do. I've never played before tonight, but I enjoyed it, even though I lost miserably." He grinned.

"Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Of course."

Fergus looked up. "Where are you taking him, Lys?"

She leaned over and whispered, "Tower, but don't say it aloud. I want to surprise him."

"Fine. I'll let Mum know if she asks. Don't stay too late."

Alistair and Lys walked down the hall to the Northwest Tower entrance. The stairs spiraled up to a trap door, which Lys pushed open.

"It's such a beautiful night. I wanted to show you where I come to star gaze."

Alistair walked to the Tower battlement, which did not connect to the others that surrounded the castle. "Is that the moon shining on the sea?"

"Yes, incredible isn't it?"

They leaned against the battlement, next to each other, shoulders touching. Lys slipped her arm through his.

Alistair chuckled, "Loghain says we are like two mabari puppies. We always curl up next to each other. It's nice."

"Why wouldn't we? We care about each other. Hugging, cuddling, holding hands, it what people who care about each other do. Well and tickling. Fergus tickles. I'm not always fond of that." She giggled. "If I promise not to tickle you, will you promise not to tickle me?"

"I would. Why is tickling so bad?"

"it's not bad, just annoying. He's bigger, so I always lose. I hate to lose."

"You lost to me today."

She spoke softly, "I know, but that was a good loss; it meant Loghain's plan worked. It did, didn't it? The Orlesian doesn't bother you."

"It has. I never see her. I don't even see the Arl very often. It's wonderful. The Sister thinks I'm smart. Fooled her, huh?"

She punched his arm. "You _are_ smart, Alistair."

"Oww! Smart and fragile. Don't hurt me." He moaned as if he was pain.

"I did not hurt you."

"You did. I'll be all bruised and you will win if we spar tomorrow."

She looked uneasy. "I didn't."

He grinned. "Fooled you." Then he stepped away before she could punch him again.

"Arms Master Robert says I'm very good. And quick," he laughed as he ducked another punch. "I yield, I yield, My Lady of the Fists. I shouldn't tease you, I apologize abjectly."

"Abjectly?"

"Means humbly. I humbly apologize."

Lys tried not to giggle and failed. "I will have to pay more attention to Aldous, I see, or you will bury me in arcane terminology."

"I can try."

Serious again, she asked, "Really, Ali, is the plan working?"

"Really, Lyssie, it is. I still don't fit in, exactly, but it's so much better. My old friends accept me again now that I'm in school. I enjoy learning both at school and in the Armory. Master Robert teaches me about arms, armor, fighting forms and methods, even while I work. Master Wilmot still lets me help at the stables. I've been training the colts. Now I'm here…with you. It's a better life than I ever imagined. And you made it happen, so thank you."

"I didn't. I only told Papa and Loghain."

"And you think they would have noticed me if you kept quiet? You did this for me, Lys. Loghain, I think, does it for me now, but he never would have if you hadn't asked for his help first. He started to help me because of you." He looked puzzled. "Lyssie, why won't you take credit for a good thing?"

"I don't know. I just tried to help fix something that was wrong. Loghain and Papa did the work. But, if you insist, you are welcome. I'm just so glad it worked. Loghain said it had, but I wanted to hear it from you. I wasn't asking you to thank me."

"Well, I do thank you. Now, weren't we supposed to be looking at stars?"

"We were."

"Well, then My Lady of the Constellations – see I know what they are now and thank you, again, for the book you sent with Loghain – lets gaze." He sat down and leaned against the battlements. She curled up next to him, as they pointed out the formations they recognized.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. This chapter benefitted immensely from her wise counsel.**_**_ None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. _**

_Thanks for the Favorites, Followers and Reviews – most recently Eastern Violet. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	16. The Waking Sea, Weaving & a Warning

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 16: THE WAKING SEA, WEAVING AND A WARNING**

**9:20 Dragon 28 Cloudreach === Castle Cousland and Higheverport**

The next days, leading up to Summerday itself, went by quickly. Lys, Alistair and Loghain spent part of one day riding across the downs and along the coastal cliffs. Lys and Alistair practiced their mounted archery skills, as Loghain observed, before riding towards the cliff edge and the path to the beach. Passing the original Cousland farmstead site, Lys pointed out the depression marking the cellar hole and the ancient oak tree, which, according to legend, Melys Cousland planted upon her arrival in Highever. From the farmstead, the riders followed the cliff path past the Portal cave to the beach.

"It's amazing," Alistair said, dismounting to walk along the shore of the Waking Sea. "It makes Lake Calenhad look like a puddle." He took his boots and stockings off to wade. "And very cold!"

Lys and Loghain laughed. "I told you we don't swim until later in Cloudreach, or even Bloomingtide some years."

"I can stand it."

Loghain drawled. "Yes, once you become numb, it is easier. Please don't make us pull you out."

"Fine, fine, I'll come out."

"Let's look for shells. You can take a few good ones back with you."

Alistair was fascinated by the shells, the shorebirds, but mostly by the large, almost wormlike creatures with huge eyes, whiskers and… wings?

"Those are sea lions which are a type of seal," Lys explained, following his gaze across an inlet to a rocky peninsula extending out from the beach.

"Are those feet or wings?"

"They're sort of feet, but they're called flippers. They use them to swim."

Alistair laughed as he watched them. Less than elegant on land, they undulated their way across the sand, pushing with their flippers. In water, however, they became graceful, leaping, diving and moving swiftly, as they fed and played.

"They enjoy sunning themselves on the beach, then they go into the sea to catch fish. There are several types of seals along our coast. When we go to Higheverport, you'll see harbor seals. They're fun to watch too. Farther west on the coast, elephant seals have a rookery," Lys added. " You can climb down into a cave from the cliff top to watch them. We'll ride to the cave another time."

Loghain called the two young people over to the cliff side. He held a piece of shale with the impression of what looked like a shell. "I found this in the scree pile. It's rather interesting."

"Ah, an ammonite fossil," said Lys. "We find a lot of them along this section of cliff."

"Ammonite fossil?"

"Um, we think it's the impression, in the shale, of a shell fish that lived in ancient, really ancient times. Sometimes we find impressions of different shells. My great-grandfather collected them. There's a room in Castle Cousland where we store all his pieces." They proceeded to sift through the scree. Lys soon found part of another fossil.

Alistair had broken apart a large piece of shale as he searched. "Look! I found two fossils inside this piece."

"I think that is one fossil, Ali. The animal was caught in between those two pieces. What you see are both sides of it. We don't find very many of those in the scree. The usually break apart when the rocks fall."

Alistair held it out to Lys, "You can add this to your great-grandfather's collection then."

"Nonsense, you will take it back with you. You found it. It's yours, now."

Loghain smiled, as Alistair rewarded Lys with a wide grin. "I can? Thanks. I'll add it to my shelf of treasures."

"Shelf of treasures?"

"Sure, the one with the star book, figurines, amulet – you know."

"Oh, of course, in your room. Perfect. Someday, we can come back and look for more fossils in the cliff face, itself. We need small picks to do that. We might find more of the 'double' ones like yours, Ali. The miners find different fossils in the tin and copper mines in the Coast Range. They still send them to us, following a tradition my great-grandfather started."

"Interesting," Loghain replied. "Was it your great-grandfather who named them fossils?"

Lys cocked her head, "I don't know. We just take it for granted, but I guess collecting them is unique to Couslands."

"I'd enjoy seeing that collection, as well as coming back one day to find more here."

"Then we shall, the next time you and Alistair visit."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After riding the undulating beach trail that sometimes climbed along the cliff face, the three reached a place where the river flowed out of Star Lake and emptied into the sea. The downs dipped into the Star River valley offering a path back up to the cliff tops. The three riders headed along the small river to the lake where Lys had killed the wolf. Several streams from the Coast Range feed Star Lake with snowmelt.

Lys pointed to a nearby hill. "The reflection of the sky on a calm night, from that hill, is so clear it seems that the stars in the heavens had fallen into the lake."

They stopped by the shore and Lys re-enacted the wolf attack, climbing the tree and shooting the imaginary foe. Then they settled under the tree for their meal. Once full and rested, Lys suggested they swim out to the island, just offshore.

"The lake is warmer than the sea," she assured them. Stripping to her tunic and leggings, she ran in.

Alistair and Loghain looked at each other, shrugged and did the same.

Alistair ran in, getting to his waist before he yelled, "Maker, preserve me! This is what you call warm?"

Loghain followed more slowly, and then swam off with strong strokes. Alistair joined him on the pebbled beach where Lys waited. She walked into the forest following a stream. It led to a pool at the base of a waterfall.

"There's a spring and small pond on top of the cliff," she explained. "It overflows and creates the waterfall, which fills this natural rock basin. From the basin, the stream flows into the lake." She dove into the pool and swam under the waterfall. Loghain and Alistair followed.

They had noticed she had a small pouch tied around her waist. She climbed onto a ledge behind the falls and laid the pouch down. From it, she pulled out bars of soap. Philippa and I like to wash our hair here, she explained. Here's some soap if you want it. Turning away, she proceeded to rub the soap through her waist length hair.

Alistair tapped her on her shoulder.

"I can do that for you if you don't think it's too awkward," he offered. "I'm guessing you and Philippa wash each other's hair."

Lys smiled and handed him the soap and Alistair blushed as he did a thorough job of washing her hair. She swam under the falls to rinse it.

Once Lys' hair was clean, she insisted on washing Alistair's, causing more blushing. Then they both dove back in the pool and attempted to dunk each other. Loghain watched from a sunny perch on the rocks. Both children were good swimmers and managed to evade each other's attacks most of the time. Lys had the advantage of being able to swim underwater for long periods. She delighted in getting behind Alistair to pull him down from underneath or to surface and press him under. He came up spluttering and thrashing every time, wondering how she stayed under for so long.

Loghain watched the children play_ Alistair's life should be like this every day_. _Training, lessons, exploring, chores and playing with a friend. He should have the normal life afforded to any young noble boy. Alistair's life in Redcliffe improved upon his past, but it did not equate with these happy times here in Highever._

_Why, do I so enjoy these excursions with my young friends?_ He realized that he did consider them friends. In Gwaren, during his self-imposed exile from Denerim during Rowan's life, he had spent time like this with Anora. But, Anora was his daughter. Alistair and Lys were just children, someone else's children. He smiled to himself, _challenging children_. They had that in common with Anora. Excursions, particularly with Lys, were never boring, but sometimes, like today, incredibly relaxing.

With Lys, unlike Alistair or even Anora, he was often the follower. He chuckled. _King Maric loved to tease me about that._ _Loghain Mac Tir, the Hero of River Dane and Commander of the Armies, jumping to obey the orders of a ten year old, King Maric would_ _chortle_. '_Perhaps we should come up with an even more imposing title for Lady Cousland.'_ Then again, when he teased Loghain, King Maric was usually riding beside him following Lys' orders as well. Not to mention that Loghain was used to following a young girl's orders, being Anora's father.

Loghain finally stood, dove and climbed out onto the beach announcing it was time they started back. Reaching the shore, they lay in the sun for a while talking, until they dried off enough to don their outer layer of clothes and mounted their horses for the return ride. Dinner tonight would be formal, with the children eating separately, since more guests would arrive today. His relaxing few days at Castle Cousland were at an end.

**9:20 Dragon 29 Cloudreach === Castle Cousland and Higheverport**

The Market Fair officially opened on 30 Cloudreach. The Fair continued for the next week, as the Teyrnir held the annual Summerday Tourney and the town filled with nobles and common folk alike, all wanting to attend the games, shop at the Fair, gossip, and gawk at the other participants. Only the King's annual Tourney in Denerim at Wintersend was larger. Like Denerim, Higheverport served ships from all over Thedas. Accessibility from Nevarra and the Free Marches was quick and easy during warm weather. Even merchants from as far north as Antiva City and Rivain joined the others setting up booths and thronging the field at the edge of Higheverport dedicated to the Fair.

Lys, Philippa and Alistair left the Bann's Keep to go to Higheverport. The Fair would open tomorrow, so today the girls decided to show Alistair their city. Walking with Philippa and Lys, he realized that while the girls were well known, he was not. He knew he looked like a young lord, even though he didn't think of himself that way. _Why not pretend for the day?_ Both girls treated him as their equal, so the townsfolk would do the same.

"-Ali! What are you planning?" Lys interrupted his thoughts.

"Planning? Nothing," he replied. "Why?"

"That grin."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Higheverport is so different from Redcliffe. Bigger, more going on and the people are different. They treat you and Philippa with respect, but don't hesitate to speak to you. I mean they don't wait for you to address them, before speaking."

Philippa turned to Alistair. "Well, _of course_, not! They are all freemen and women, most with their own businesses or farmholds. They pledge to our families, but this is not Tevinter. They are not slaves. Respect must be mutual.".

"Pippa," Lys began gently, "not all of Ferelden is like Highever. I know what Ali means. Redcliffe is much more … well formal, I suppose. No one speaks to the Arl or Arlessa until addressed by them, but the Arlessa is Orlesian, as I've told you. It's quite different there."

Philippa looked contrite "Sorry, Alistair. I guess I forget this is your first visit here. Lys talks about you so much, it seems like I've always known you. I know you weren't always treated well by the Guerrins." She touched his arm, "You can always come here and stay with us. I've always wanted a brother." She grinned mischievously, "preferably younger, as older brothers like Fergus can be a pain, but you'd do."

Alistair blushed, but chuckled. "So when I run away from the Arlessa I can just show up at the Keep and you'll take me in? Good to know."

"Any time, Alistair."

Lys, felt a twinge of jealously, frowned at Philippa and then changed the subject. "Since this is your first visit, let's tour the city. Higheverport isn't as big as Denerim, but its harbor is about the same size and just as busy. They wended their way through the main square, filled with colorful merchant's stalls and surrounded by the Higheverport town hall. guild buildings and Chantry. Reaching the far side, stronger scents of salt, fish, tar and a mixture of unknown odors filled the air.

To the right, was a crowded jumble of tall buildings. The streets in that direction were filled with elves. Alistair stopped. "Is that an Alienage? I've never seen one before."

"Yes, but it's not fenced and gated like the ones elsewhere. There is a wall between the Alienage and the city on the west, but it doesn't surround the Alienage. Many of the elves work on the docks, which are nearby. Others work as servants, messengers and such, as they do in other cities. The difference is that we allow elves in Highever to own businesses and belong to guilds. Not many do and there's still prejudice, but they can if they choose to. At least, the opportunities are there."

"Can they become apprentices or join the guilds if they can't read and figure?" Alistair asked.

"Why wouldn't they be able to read and figure," Philippa replied.

"Do they go to school?"

"Of course. There's a school in the Alienage and they can also attend the city school. The Chantry school doesn't take many elves, but that's why there's a school run by the city."

"Doesn't the Revered Mother get angry?"

"No. My great-great-grandfather established the city school. It's just accepted now."

"So elves and humans can go to school together? And apprentice together? Do humans work for elves?"

Pippa laughed. "Of course. Anyone can work for anyone."

"There are several prosperous elven owned businesses in Highever that all citizens patronize.," Lys said. "Humans work in those businesses. The best smith in Highever, Franos Varoniel, is elven. And Cariel's gold work is unmatched in Ferelden. Arl Philip and my father feel strongly about improving opportunities for Highever elves. Our Stable Master is elven."

Lys pointed to the buildings along the left side of the street, wrinkling her nose, "These are the dye yards. They smell terrible, but the yarn and cloth they produce are quite beautiful. The yarn for the Cousland colors dress I wore the other night was dyed here."

"Can we see them?" Alistair asked, curious.

"We can, although not today. I'll need to arrange a visit. Are you really interested?"

"I am," Alistair confirmed. "So the wool is also spun and woven here?"

"Yes, it's a business our families underwrite and support. Our mothers' both work closely with the Guilds. Pippa and I work with them now that we are old enough. It's become quite profitable for Highever's people. We used to sell and ship all the fleeces and woolsacks to Nevarra. Now we turn almost half the wool production here into cloth. We passed the Cloth Hall, which faces the square. It is the home of the Cloth Guild of merchants who engage in the cloth trade. The Weavers, Spinners and Dyers Guilds are the craft guilds producing the yarn and cloth the merchants sell. The craft guild halls and workshops are behind the Cloth Guild on Wool and Woad Streets."

"The Guilds started after the Rebellion?"

"Yes, there were artisan groups before that, but the Orlesians didn't encourage them. They wanted all our wool sent to Orlais. Once the Rebellion ended, Mum and Cousin Alys, Pippa's mum, decided to revive the artisan groups. They grew into the Guilds as the manufacture of cloth grew." She looked at Alistair, "Are you really interested? If you don't stop me, I'll keep talking."

"I am, My Lady of the Woolsacks, truly. It's all new to me."

Pippa giggle, "She's serious, Alistair, we can talk about this all day."

"I'll listen all day." He touched Lys' arm, "Please go on."

"The women and men who spin or weave belong to the Guilds, but most work from home or small workshops. The Guilds main function is to control quality, although they each run a large workshop in their guildhall. The Spinner's supervise the preparation of the fleece, work with the Weaver's to set the requirements for the yarn and inspect the yarn once it's spun. They pay well for the work. The Weaver's Guild works in a similar manner to oversee the weavers."

"The Spinners and Dyers work with the Weaver's how?

"The Weaver's cloth orders determine what weight of yarn, what thickness, the spinners spin and what colors the dyers dye. Most of what we export is woven cloth, not yarn."

"I see."

"Dying, on the other hand, is all done in the dye yards over there. All the trading in wool and cloth happens through the Cloth Merchants Guild. We'll visit the Cloth Hall later. Let's go on to the docks now."

Alistair noticed masts rising above the buildings. These were ships, not the fishing boats or small trading cogs[7] he was used to seeing on Lake Calenhad. Surveying the docks as they emerged onto the broad quay paralleling the water, Alistair saw numerous caravels[8] and cogs of varying sizes used in the local Waking Sea trade. There were hoys[9] from Kirkwall and ones used for the Fereldan coastal trade and smaller picards[10] serving the ships in the port. What caught his attention were the carracks[11]. The high castles and three masts identified the huge ships used in the long distance trade.

"There are so many ships," he marveled. "Is it usually so busy, or are they all here for Summerday?"

"Higheverport is a busy port, but there are usually not so many empty ships standing off in the roads," Philippa noted. "They await their owners, mostly merchants, who come here for the Fair. Many of the merchants live on their ships during the Fair, preferring their comfortable great cabins to overcrowded inns."

Alistair watched, fascinated, as he noticed the lighters carrying goods and people to and from the ships moored at anchor in the harbor and beyond. It was so busy, unlike the sleepy village of Redcliffe. Surging around them were sailors from Nevarra, The Marches, Rivain and Antiva, each speaking their own language, as well as the Common Tongue. Seheron Tea, Tevinter silk, Orlesian cheese and other goods piled on the quay came from farther afield. He smelled the sea, spices, tar, smoke, wet wood, fish and other odors he couldn't identify. He felt a twinge of envy that Lys and Philippa lived in such a fascinating place.

Behind him, the Customs House rose above the wharves, housing the harbor officials. A crane rose from a rotating platform in front of the Customs house, where goods could be unloaded and taxed, before moving to the owner's warehouse. Warehouses belonging to individual guilds or merchant houses spread along the quay in both directions beyond the official buildings. Inns, pubs and other establishments served the transient population of sailors and merchants that passed through the harbor town. The sounds, smells, dirt and color amazed Alistair. For a moment, he just stood taking it all in.

"Look," Pippa pointed, "There are harbor seals playing in the water by the pier." Alistair saw small sea creatures slipping through the water, bumping each other or flipping themselves onto rocks in the distance where the quay ended.

"They're much smaller than the sea lions we saw yesterday. They're…cute?"

Lys laughed, "They are and playful. It's fun to walk out to those rocks and watch them."

"Are you getting hungry?" Philippa asked, poking him.

"Starving," groaned Alistair, grinning.

Lys and Philippa exchanged looks, then steered Alistair back towards the town square and market, avoiding the rough taverns and inns serving the sailors and dockworkers. They emerged and headed directly for the smell of food. Lys purchased three servings of grilled fish with slices of bread and cups of sweet cider. Once they'd devoured the fish, they moved on to find honey cakes, each buying one to eat immediately and a sack of twelve to take home.

Filled for the moment, Lys headed for the Cloth Hall as the others followed. Entering, she greeted the Steward and asked if she and Philippa could show their friend the Hall. The Steward nodded his assent.

"Master Witcomb, may we first beg use of your facilities to clean our hands. We just ate in the market and don't want to soil anything."

"Certainly, Lady Cousland. You know where the washbowls are kept. Thank you for your consideration. Please let me know if I, or any of the staff, can assist."

"You are welcome, Master."

Lys, Philippa and Alistair headed to the courtyard, where washbowls already filled with water stood on a bench by the well. They each wash and dried their hands on the linen towels provided, before heading back into the hall.

Alistair stood taking in the grand central hall rising three stories and surrounded on three sides by galleries on the upper floors. The front wall had windows at each level flooding the open central hall with light. Stairs curved upward on either side of the entry giving access to the second and third levels. Tapestries graced the walls on either side showing various stages of wool's metamorphoses from sheep to fleece to yarn to cloth or tapestry. One tapestry even showed Andraste weaving and spinning. _That's a new image, _Alistair thought,_ but she had been a wife, mother and slave, so she probably had womanly skills._ Using Andraste in hangings meant wool was serious business here in Highever.

Lys broke into his observations. "It's quiet here today, as most of the merchants are setting up their booths at the Fair. If serious purchasers arrive, they will bring them back here to see additional cloth samples while entertaining them in the private rooms upstairs. They may also extend the use of those rooms, as a courtesy, to foreign merchants with whom they have a trading relationship. I know the Haris family, wealthy merchants from Nevarra, often use the Cloth Hall facilities when in Highever."

Lys wrinkled her nose as Pippa laughed at her, "I know, I sound like Mum. I think I've heard her say all this so often I have it memorized. Philippa could do the same, her Mum has a similar speech." The girls giggled.

"So your mothers still work with the merchants? And you both come with them?"

"Yes and yes." Philippa replied.

"Mum has family connections in Nevarra," Lys explained. "So, as Teyrna, when she saw the chance to build a cloth business here in Highever, Mum, talked with her family at House Haris in Nevarra and asked them to help us set up the industry here. They agreed, believing there was more than enough business for everyone. Then, Mum worked with Arlessa Alys, who is her cousin, and the small artisan groups, which already produced cloth. She provided funding and contacts in Nevarra. Over the past fifteen years the business and the Guilds have grown."

Philippa chimed in, "Lys and I both enjoy spinning and weaving. Lately, we've learned a lot about dying, mostly related to what plants produce what colors, and we now try our hand at actually designing cloth. Lys designed the cloth for her Cousland colors fabric using blue and green wool dyed and woven to her specifications. We learned so much experimenting with colors and weave structures. That is the pattern of the weave."

Alistair cocked his head, regarding Lys quizzically, "So, you really do enjoy all this? I mean, I know you told me trade is important and that you can do this, but I've only seen you ride and fight."

Lys' mouth quirked into an almost smile, "So a girl who rides and fights, can't weave and spin? Didn't we talk about this before?"

"Of course you can weave and spin. I know that. You've told me you can, but it's a side of you I'd never seen, until I came here. You know, maidenly," he grinned and ducked as if he expected her to hit him.

Hands on her hips and frowning, Lys feigned a glare, "If you don't find this too boring we can look around, otherwise we'll leave you to enjoy yourself away from evidences of maidenly pursuits."

He held his hands up palms forward, "I yield, My lady of the Spindle and Loom," he pleaded. "Everything about today has been fascinating, including your company. Please, My Maidenly Archer, I'd like to know more."

Turning on her heel, and smothering a giggle, Lys headed toward the open showrooms offering samples of fabrics. Both she and Philippa took turns explaining the dying process, types and sizes of yarns and how color and yarn played a part in the look of the final woven product. The cloth ranged from heavy cloth used for cloaks to fine lightweight wool for elegant garments. Alistair was amazed at the variety of color and fabric weights and textures. He'd never seen such variety in Redcliffe.

"This would amaze the Arlessa, I think."

Lys sniffed, "The Orlesian's knowledge of fashion couldn't fill a thimble. I doubt she's ever actually lived in an Orlesian city. Her family probably scuttled across the border to whatever lands they came from. Then she scuttled back to capture the Arl when he returned from the Free Marches. Let's go home," she said, abruptly, not wanting to spoil her good mood with more discussion of Arlessa Isolde. "I'd like to take a ride before dinner. We should just have time. What do you think?"

"I agree, it's time to go home, but I'll not go riding today." Philippa demurred. "You and Alistair can go. I'll see you tomorrow at the Guild Hall with mother."

The three headed out of the Cloth Hall and through the market to the road west towards the Arl's Keep, near the West Gate, and Castle Cousland beyond.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Once they left Pippa at the Arl's Keep, Lys went back to the conversation they'd been having about the Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe, venturing onto topics, which couldn't be addressed while Pippa was with them. "I still think she's an Orlesian spy, but it's the Sister who's the Orlesian Bard."

"What, a Bard? Who, Sister Eleutheria?"

"Of course."

"And you think Arl Eamon is a spy too?"

"No, I think he's a fool under the influence of a spy and a Bard."

Alistair shifted uneasily, "Lys, the Arl has been good to me. He took me in and he didn't have to."

"How was not educating you, letting Isolde whip you and putting you in the stables being good to you?" Lys regarded him quizzically. "And what do you mean he didn't have to. Of course, he had to. Taking you in wasn't his idea. It wasn't done out of kindness on his part. He was told to take you and to take care of you. Then he didn't. That's why Loghain is involved now. To make sure he fulfills his duty to your father.

"My… what? My father? What do you know about my father?" He was looking distinctly uneasy now.

"I know who I think he is." She looked at him, "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. I'm not supposed to talk about him, you know." Alistair sighed, as Lys simply stared at him. Finally, resigned to talking with her he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since he spoke to you at Funalis a few years ago." She smiled, "You look like him you know. Even more than Cailan does. It's why you can't be seen with them very often." She realized how upset she was making him.

"Ali, you are my good friend, because of who you are, not because of your parents. Nothing is going to change between us, ever. I just want you to be careful around the Arl, the Arlessa and the Sister. I don't think the Arlessa and the Sister know who you are, but I know they don't wish you well." She realized he was hearing all this for the first time.

"Ali, Loghain is watching over you. I shouldn't have said anything, I guess, but you should know to be careful around them. Sometimes Loghain and my father protect us too much. I think you need to know this. I don't want to hurt you, but Arl Eamon looks out for himself first. He may care for you in his way, but…just be careful, please."

"I will I guess. I never see the Arlessa or the Sister anymore anyway. Or the Arl very much. The Arms Master, the Guard Captain and Sister Maris all treat me well."

Lys smiled, "Well that can only be good, right? Loghain's plan works."

He grinned in agreement, as she linked her arm in his for the walk to the Castle.

* * *

Footnote:  
[7] Cogs: single-masted vessels, clinker-built with steep sides and a flat bottom, making them easier to load and unload. High sides made them more difficult to board in a seafight, which may have made them safer from pirates. If used as military warships were fitted with towers fore and aft. (Wikipedia)  
[8] Caravels: Unlike the cog, it used a carvel method of construction. It could be either square rigged and lateen rigged or only lateen rigged  
[9] Hoys: A single-masted, fore-aft rigged sprit sail, vessel usually used as a coaster or on short sea routes.  
[10] Picard: a single-masted vessel of used mainly as support vessel for fishing fleets or as a lighter, loading from vessels at anchor and discharging onto beaches or shallow creeks.  
[11] Carrack: a larger vessel than the caravel with six sails, a bowsprit, foresail, mizzen, spritsail and two topsails. Fitted with high front and rear or only rear castle.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions, thoughts and critiques__._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. As always, her counsel makes the chapter so much better. Any errors are all mine. **_

_Thanks for the Favorites, Followers, Kudos and, especially, the Reviews – most recently from __**Eastern Violet, KatDancer and clafount.**__ I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_I created some appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	17. Chapter 17 The Little Brother

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 17: THE LITTLE BROTHER**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 30 Cloudreach === Islands in the Waking Sea, Highever**

As Lys and Alistair entered the small Hall near the kitchens, Fergus looked up from his plate of bread and cheese. "Nate and I plan to sail to the islands for a day of fishing. Would you like to join us?"

"I can't," Lys replied regretfully. "Mother and Lady Alys want Pippa and me to accompany them to the Cloth Guild today. We are hosting a small reception for several important Nevarran and Marcher merchants." She turned to Alistair, "You should go with Fergus and Nathaniel. Take your bow too. Lots of duck nest on the islands."

"Come with us Alistair," Fergus agreed. "You must have been out on Lake Calenhad sailing?"

"I have gone out a few times, although I'm not a sailor. I won't be much help on the boat."

Nathaniel laughed, "Well, we can teach you today. Do come along."

Alistair looked at the older boys apprehensively, but saw only friendly smiles. "Alright. I should tell Teyrn Loghain where I'll be, but if I won't be a bother, I'll come."

"You should tell me what, Alistair?" Teyrn Loghain queried as he walked into the room.

"You won't be a bother Alistair. We enjoy your company." Fergus chided him and then turned to Teyrn Loghain. "Nathaniel and I invited Alistair to join us today, since Lys and Pippa will be entertaining merchants at the Cloth Guild. We're sailing out to the islands to fish and, apparently," he added, grinning at his sister, "at Lys' insistence, hunt duck."

"I think that sounds like a fine adventure, Alistair," Loghain assured him. "And taking your bow is a good idea. Maybe you can give Fergus and Nathaniel some pointers."

Nathaniel grimaced and Fergus laughed. "I'm afraid I am hopeless with any kind of bow. Lys is the one in our family with Mum's talent." He turned to Nathaniel and Alistair. "Cook packed us a lunch, although," he smirked at Alistair, "I think I'll ask for more cheese. The fishing gear is in the boat shed. Alistair, just bring a cloak and your knife. It can get cool on the water and we'll need to clean the fish. Meet us in the baily and we'll head to the castle docks."

Fergus and Nathaniel left. Alistair looked at Lys. "You don't mind?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "Ali, of course not. The reception isn't going to be much fun. I planned to ask if you wanted to stay here. It's important for Pippa and me, because we need to learn the business and meet the merchants, but it wouldn't be very interesting for you. Sailing will be much more fun. I'm envious, really."

"So, Fergus isn't just being a good host?"

Lys hesitated before answering. She frowned, as if deciding whether to speak out or not. She finally shook her head and spoke. "Sometimes I want to shake you and tell you not to be so stupid."

Alistair flinched at her tone.

"Ali, we love you. If we could, we'd bring you here to stay, but we can't. Please try to believe we care about you. You're here because we want you to be here and to have a good time. Fergus wouldn't ask you if he didn't want you along. He and Nate are good friends. They don't get to spend much time together. That they asked you to share it means they both like you a lot." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Go. They'll be waiting. Have fun. I'll see you at dinner."

Alistair stood and smiled hesitantly. "Thanks. It's just so different here…"

"I know. Just remember that. Highever is different. No Arl, no Orlesian, just people who care about you."

He grinned. "Right." Then he raced off to gather his things and meet Fergus.

Fergus poked his head into the room, "Is he coming?"

"Yes," Lys replied. "He just needed a little reassurance that you really wanted him to come."

Fergus shook his head. "Someone should ship the Orlesian back to Val Royeaux and send Eamon with her. We'll take good care of him today, little sister. He'll have a good day." He smirked, "Enjoy the merchants." He ducked and chuckled as Lys threw a biscuit at him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I don't like it when I can't fix things," Lys complained to her mother. She had joined her in the solar with her spinning after the boys left.

"I know, my darling, but we can't always fix everything as we'd like."

Lys walked over to the solar door and closed it. As she returned to her spinning she said, "Mum, I know about the magic."

"How…?"

"I hid in Papa's study one night last year. I just planned to jump out and scare him, but he came in with someone. The Grey Warden, Duncan was here and they came in together and talked about Alistair."

"I see." Eleanor arched a delicate eyebrow

"Mum, Papa usually goes to his study alone. I was practicing my stealth. Sneaking in unseen and all. Any other night, it wouldn't have mattered."

"You're right, Lys, but now you know a secret only four people in Thedas know. Duncan, Papa, the king and me. You must not tell anyone, especially Alistair. It's a dangerous secret." Teyrna Eleanor spoke firmly.

"I know," she whispered. "I haven't. I won't."

"Have you told your Papa?"

"No! Only you. You never yell. Even when I'm awful. You and Aunt Liv always try to understand why I do stupid things. I know you get angry, but I'm not afraid to tell you stuff. Papa doesn't always yell, but he gets so disappointed in me."

"I'm glad, Lys. I'd hate it if you couldn't come to me with anything. I try to remember what it was like growing up. It's not easy, I do remember that." She hesitated, then added, "You know, if you ever feel as if you can't come to me, go to Aunt Liv. She'll keep your confidences if you ask. We love you Lys. You may think you're not perfect sometimes, but you are my perfect little girl and Papa's too. We are very proud of you."

"I try to be, Mum. I'm really lucky I have you all." She put down her spindle. "Mum, wouldn't it already have manifested? When the Orlesian whipped him?"

"Probably, but the king thinks it safer to wait a few more years. Papa and Maric have talked of him squiring here, once Maric acknowledges him at fourteen or fifteen."

"Five years! That's forever."

"Come here, Lys." Teyrna Eleanor patted the cushion next to her in the window embrasure then held out her arm. Lys curled up next to her, as Eleanor hugged her and smoothed back her hair.

"I really like him Mum. I miss him as much as I would miss you or Papa or Fergus if you left."

"I know you do, my darling. I do too." Eleanor kissed her brow. "He's a very special little boy. And not because of his father. It's sad he has to endure what must still be a lonely time in Redcliffe, but we can't do anything more than we have. His life is so much better thanks to you. I think there will be more visits. It won't be two years again. He's proven himself in his studies, his work and his training. Your Papa and Teyrn Loghain tell King Maric how impressed they are. I suspect Cailan does too. It will work out, Lyssie. Have faith."

"I'll try Mum, but I'm not very patient."

Teyrna Eleanor laughed. "No, it's not your strongest quality, sweetling. Maybe this will teach you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Castle Cousland impressed Alistair. Higheverport lay below the Castle outcrop to the east. The Coast Road, from Higheverport, ran past the Bann's Keep, which stood next to the western wall near the West Gate. The road continued northwest to run past the Castle Gate. A few homes and businesses, most serving the needs of the Keep and Castle, were scattered along the main road. Castle Cousland itself sat on its craggy outcrop, with sheer drops on three sides. Looking back from the path to the docks, the Coast Range and forested foothills to the south formed a backdrop for the ancient castle. To the west, Castle Cousland overlooked rolling fields where sheep and horses grazed. To the north, the outcrop overlooked the coastal cliffs and the Waking Sea that seemed to stretch on to eternity.

The outer Castle wall on the north side extended up from the outcrop that dropped steeply to the open land below. An inner wall rose behind the northern battlements to enclose the Teyrna's garden, which extended beyond the stable and Practice Yard. From this garden wall, a small gatehouse marked the top of a stone stairway. The enclosed stairway dropped to the outer wall terrace and the entrance to the postern gate. From the postern, a rough, narrow path traversed the cliff face to the field below.

In the unlikely event that an enemy made it up the cliff face and broke through the small postern gatehouse, the narrow twisting stairway opening into the small upper gatehouse could be defended. Castle Guards stood in both the upper gatehouse and the postern gatehouse. Castle Cousland, for all its comfort, was a defensible guardian of the Teyrnir. Only Redcliffe Castle, which had fallen once, was more defensible. However, treachery and betrayal can defeat any defense.

The boys exited the postern gate, climbed down the cliff path and followed a well-worn trail to the cliffs overlooking the Waking Sea and Castle Dock. Another narrow path traversed the seaside cliff leading down to the dock. The short dock extended into a small inlet from the beach. A shack stood back from the shore, holding the fishing and sailing gear. Fergus retrieved fishing poles and other gear as they passed.

A shallop[13] was grounded on the beach. Fitted with a rudder and a sail, it was seaworthy enough to proceed to the islands just offshore, but its shallow draft and oars allowed it to maneuver into inlets, rivers and coves. Fergus and Nate were both experienced sailors. "Would you like to crew or just ride along?" Fergus asked Alistair.

"Crew, if you'll let me. I don't like to just sit."

Fergus grinned, "Crew it is. I'm Captain, Nate is my mate and you are the sailor. Just do as we instruct; we'll explain as we go. If you have a question, ask. It's a beautiful day, with a brisk steady wind…we should have a pleasant sail to the islands."

"You may not have seen a boat like this in Redcliffe. It's a gunter rigged boat[14] ." Fergus explained. "You can see the mast lying in the bottom there. It is short and easily stepped into its slot. Once it's stepped, that second piece, called the gaff, swings up to extend the mast and allow a larger sail. Why don't you watch, then come aboard when we finish."

Nate jumped out once the mast was stepped and the gaff raised. He motioned to Alistair to board. Once he did, Nate pushed off from the beach and climbed in. He and Alistair each grabbed an oar to move out into less protected water where they could raise the sail and catch the wind, while Fergus sat at the tiller and steered,.

Fergus and Nate explained the simple rigging to Alistair, teaching him the sailing terms he'd need to crew. By the time they got to the islands he had a basic understanding of how and why to tack and how to trim the sail to catch the wind. He'd also spent some time at the tiller. Both Fergus and Nate had sailed since they were very young and were good sailors. They were also good teachers. Fergus had even taught Lys to sail, which was a challenge, as she was prone to overconfidence. Overconfidence on the water could be dangerous, but on this day, the weather cooperated, Alistair was an apt student and they reached the islands with no incidents.

Being with two older boys, without Lys, was a new and pleasing experience for Alistair. The mood was relaxed and friendly. The older boys treated Alistair as an equal, if younger, less experienced, friend or, perhaps, younger brother or cousin. Looking back on the day, he would realize he hadn't felt stupid, uncomfortable or embarrassed for a whole day. He'd only ever felt that comfortable with Lys; it was nice to find he could feel that way when she wasn't there.

As they approached the islands, Fergus announced that they would fish before landing, as it was still early in the day. The fishing lines and bait were in the boat. Fergus let out the anchor while Nate lowered and furled the sail. He handed Alistair a pole and the three boys settled in to catch their dinner.

Fergus and Nate chatted quietly about their plans after the Tourney.

"I'll be going to Antiva and Rivain with Da," Fergus announced, "after the Tourney ends. Da will negotiate trade agreements for both Highever and Ferelden while we're there." He sounded both excited and apprehensive as he added, "He expects me to participate, not just observe, this time, in the Highever trade negotiations. I'll keep quiet when he's with the high officials negotiating for the king, of course."

"So, will you see that certain person you liked so much that last time you visited Antiva?" Nate asked with a wicked grin.

"I hope so," Fergus replied knowing Nate referred to a particular young Antivan woman who had caught his eye on a previous trip two years before.

"I look forward to squiring for Arl Wulff." Nathaniel said. "I'll get away from Amaranthine. It will be a relief to be free of father's governance and disapproval." Nathaniel's brief stays in Highever had created a thirst for emancipation from the grim regime of Vigil's Keep. While he would have preferred to squire under Teyrn Cousland or Arl Broughten, Arl Wulff was a good man and South Reach had the benefit of being a long way from Amaranthine and Denerim.

"I'll leave from here after the Tourney and travel with Arl Wulff's household to South Reach. I'll miss Delilah, but not much else about the Vigil."

"Will you become a knight then?" Alistair enquired.

"I hope to," Nate answered. "I'll retain my proficiency with the bow, but I've become good with dual weapons as well. It seems a good pairing. How about you Alistair, have you become a page to the Arl?"

Alistair shook his head no. "I don't expect to become anything more than a trooper. Perhaps I'll serve in the Arl's Guard, but more likely in the village Guard."

Fergus frowned. "Has the Arl told you that, Alistair?"

"No. No one tells anything beyond the orders for the day. Go to school, train and then work in the Armory. Sometimes I still help the Stable Master. I enjoy working with the horses. I've been training some of the colts," he proudly added.

"Well, your martial training is a success," Nate chuckled. "Lys is good and you certainly put her in her place."

Fergus smirked, "And you, with his bow."

"Too right," Nate conceded. "Although I think we should have a rematch before we leave, Alistair. I'd like the opportunity to sooth my pride if you will indulge me." He smirked. "We don't have to hunt duck. In her mind, Lys may be My Lady Who Must be Obeyed, but we don't have to if she's not here to bully us. We can shoot this afternoon, when we get back."

"You're challenging me?" Alistair squeaked. "I've never been challenged before."

"Relax, it's a friendly challenge. Do you agree?"

"Umm… sure. Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

Alistair grinned, "Done."

"Well, since it's just the two of you and I am a neutral party, how about on the island once we land? We don't have to wait."

Both boys looked up, surprised. "Why not?" Nate responded. "He is neutral, Alistair. Fergus can hit the broad side of a stable at seventy paces, but not much else. He's hopeless on a hunt, unless it's with spears."

"Sounds fine to me," Alistair chuckled.

"Alistair," Fergus began, but was interrupted by a tug on his line. He eventually, with Nate's help, pulled in a good-sized striped bass, which went into the barrel at the base of the mast. Alistair, meantime, pulled in a smaller flounder on his own.

"Were you going to ask me a question, Fergus?" Alistair enquired.

"Umm...oh yes, I wondered if you went to the Funalis Tourney last year. I was sorry to miss it."

"I did. Teyrn Loghain took me with him to watch the Vespers Elimination Duel after the Invocation Ceremony. We also went to the Melee and final ceremonies.

"I'd hoped to compete in the Vespers last year," Fergus said regretfully. "Well, I'll be in the one tomorrow at least."

"Unless we drown on the way back," Nate chortled.

"If we drown, we won't care will we," Alistair observed.

Nate and Fergus laughed, "You're right, Alistair," Fergus agreed. "So, at Funalis, did you see any other events?"

"No, but Prince Cailan asked that I take him on a tour of the Armory. That was an honor." Alistair said very quietly. "Nate, came along."

Fergus looked at Nate. "You did?"

"You weren't there. I seemed to be Cailan's second choice for a companion."

"That's not a bad thing," Fergus commented.

"You wouldn't think so, but my father was not pleased." Nathaniel grimaced.

"You and Cailan seemed to get along well," Alistair commented.

"We do. It's my father I don't always get along with."

"Oh." It hadn't occurred to Alistair that having a family could be problematic. He wondered how it would feel to have father like Arl Howe, who never seemed to approve of anything Nathaniel did. He didn't understand what caused the disappointment. Nate seemed bright, talented and personable.

"Alistair, tell Fergus about your sparring match."

"What! Oh, that. Prince Cailan asked me to spar with him. He even used sword and shield, instead of his long sword. I lost, but not right away."

"Cailan thought he'd go easy on the 'little guy'." Nate laughed. "He told Alistair to give it all he had. Alistair almost had him on his arse with his shield bash."

Fergus chuckled, "I'd love to have seen that. Cailan can be an arrogant ass at times."

"Loghain laughed pretty hard. The King wasn't there, but Loghain came down to check on Ali I think. Cailan was embarrassed. But to his credit he didn't take it out on Alistair, just started sparring better."

Alistair was blushing by this time. "He was good to me. He was interested in the Armory and asked lots of good questions about how we care for the armor, supply the men and all. And he beat me fairly."

"Cailan did say he enjoyed your company when I spoke with him at Satinalia. He said you sparred and did well, but didn't mention how well."

Alistair's eyes widened. "He remembered me?"

"He did. He knows who you are." Fergus smiled. "He'll likely ask to see you the next time he visits Redcliffe."

Alistair sat quietly, taking in the meaning of Fergus' comment. He was pretty sure Nate didn't understand, but he was also sure Fergus knew Cailan was his half-brother and apparently, Cailan had spoken to Fergus about it. He didn't know whether to be pleased or apprehensive about that. He knew it explained why he was included as Cailan's page on the trip to the McCorkel farmhold.

"Well, I guess Prince Cailan did like me. After the Tourney, he had to visit one of Teagan's farmholds to learn about the apple harvest. He, um, asked for me to go along as his page."

Fergus' eyebrows raised and Nate looked taken aback. "I didn't know that," said Nate.

"Well, you were gone by then, Nate. Only the King, Prince Cailan and Teyrn Loghain were still at the Castle. Teyrn Loghain and Prince Cailan were to accompany Teagan as far as the farmhold, visit for a few days, then return to Redcliffe while Teagan went home to Rainesfere. Prince Cailan suggested I come along. It, um, well the Teyrn and Teagan liked the idea I guess, but-

"-I'll bet the Arlessa was spitting fire and the Arl was huffing about trying to say no to Cailan without getting into trouble." Fergus was laughing now.

"Well, I wasn't there, but something like that happened." Alistair grinned shyly. "Teyrn Loghain spoke to the Arms Master and Guard Captain, saying the Prince wanted me along. They gave me the time off." He shrugged. "And I went. So the Arl must have given in."

"I bet Teagan wasn't upset." Nate suggested.

"No, once we left, everyone was very congenial."

"Did Cailan work you hard?" Fergus asked.

Alistair frowned, "No, I took care of his weapons and armor and his horse and tack. I was busy, but I was with him all the time. It was nice. I even slept in his tent. I wouldn't mind being a page I think."

"Well, be careful what you wish for," Nate warned. "Not all lords are kind."

"I suppose not," Alistair conceded. "But Prince Cailan was kind to me."

Deciding to change the subject, Fergus asked, "So, did Cailan enjoy the farmhold? Did you have good cider?"

"We did, both hard and sweet. And cheese," he grinned. "Nothing better than cheese, bread and hard cider, Prince Cailan said. He likes all kinds of cheese too."

"I'll bet he does," Nate chortled, "particularly the hard cider part. Did you help with the harvest?"

"We did. Prince Cailan picked apples the second morning we were there. He picked from the ladder and tossed them to me to put in the basket. We were a good team, he said."

"I'm sure you were," Fergus agreed and then grabbed Alistair's hands to steady his pole. "You've got a big one on there, Ali." Between then they pulled in another striped bass. By this time they had several bass and flounder in the barrel.

"I think it's time we beached the boat and had our meal. We've a pretty good catch." Fergus proceeded to pull up the anchor and took up an oar. Nathaniel handled the other oar. Ali sat in the stern at the tiller. The boys rowed the boat onto the beach of a small inlet. Fergus jumped out and pulled it up to ground it well. The tide was receding. They would venture out again when it came back in.

Fergus set Alistair the tasks of finding wood and starting a fire, while he and Nate cleaned the fish. He was surprised when Ali quickly had a good fire going.

"I'll get more wood," Alistair yelled over his shoulder as he headed off into the woodland that bordered the beach.

Nathaniel watched him go, then yelled, "Don't go in too far, Alistair, it's easy to get lost in the underbrush. There are no trails here." Alistair waved in acknowledgement and Nate saw him moving parallel to the beach in his search for more wood. He turned to Fergus, "He's such a pleasant boy. If only Thomas were half that companionable."

Fergus snorted, "That's a wish unlikely to come true. But you're right he is a good companion."

"He's Cailan's half-brother isn't he? He looks like a Theirin."

"I don't know that, Nate."

"Don't worry, I won't mention it to my father. It's why Loghain pays him so much attention though, right? My father does wonder about that. I wonder if King Maric will acknowledge him? They must be thinking about it if he allows Cailan to spend time with him."

"I don't know, Nate. You're speculating."

"Am I? Sometimes I forget you're grown up and above such things."

"Right, that's me. The adult on the beach." Fergus chuckled, and then gave Nate a serious stare. "I would worry about his safety, if that kind of speculation spread. Look, just enjoy the day. We don't get many like this anymore. Or at least I don't, being grown up," he added wryly.

He threaded the flounder filets onto green branches to place over the fire when Ali returned. The fire was almost ready and the filets would cook quickly. The striped bass, they cut into chunks and set aside. The pot for the fish stew was heating up with bacon cooking on the bottom. Nate put the cut up parsnips and fennel in with the bacon and stirred until the vegetables browned. He added water, some herbs and then left the vegetables to simmer for a while.

Fergus pulled out the rest of the supplies. Some bread, some pasties – in case they didn't catch any fish he supposed – and some cheese. They also had two skins of wine and one of sweet cider. The island had a spring, if they wanted fresh water. And berry tarts, his personal favorite, along with honey cakes.

"I think I'll see what's keeping Alistair," he told Nate. "I'm hungry. He can find more wood later." As he spoke, Alistair staggered out of the woods with a very large load of branches. "Whoa, Ali, how long do you think we are staying?," he laughed.

Alistair reddened. "Well, there was a lot in one area. Guess ywe can stack it for next time you come?"

"We can indeed. Thank you. Now, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, grab a stick with flounder and hold it over the coals. It won't take long to cook through."

The boys ate the flounder first, while the stew simmered. Fergus suggested they hold the archery competition while the vegetables cooked a bit more. He walked along the beach to find a likely tree he could make the target. He didn't expect either Alistair or Nathaniel to miss very often, but he wanted the forest behind clear enough to retrieve any arrows.

Alistair and Nathaniel strung their bows, readied for the contest and then walked down the beach to where Fergus waited. He'd marked lines at 50 and 70 paces from the tree. Alistair was smaller than Nathaniel, so he would stand closer. Fergus had placed a mark on the tree for the boys to target. Fergus pulled out a coin.

"Alistair. King Maric or Mabari?" Fergus asked as he tossed the coin with King Maric's image on one side and the Ferelden's two mabari's rampant on the obverse.

"Mabari."

Fergus caught the coin. "Mabari it is. Will you go first or will Nate?"

"Nate will go first."

Nate moved to the back line at 70 paces. He looked at Fergus, "Are you sure this difference is not too much? Alistair is almost as tall as I am. I just want to point that out before I shoot."

"Worried Nate?" Alistair teased. "Tell you what, we'll both shoot from both distances. How about three arrows from each mark?"

Nate looked at him. "You sure?"

"Sure. I can win from either distance," Alistair smirked.

Fergus laughed. "Satisfied Nate?"

Nate groaned and shook his head. "I'll learn to keep my mouth shut someday."

"Clearly not today," Alistair gibed.

Nate stepped forward to the 50 pace line and shot three arrows. He placed all three in the tree. One in the target, one slightly above and one slightly below. Alistair stepped up and placed two in the target and one slightly above Nate's upper arrow.

The boys moved back to the 70 pace line. Nate went first again. Again, he placed one arrow in the target and two slightly above. Alistair stepped up and shot. Again he placed two in the target and the third just below.

He turned to Nate and Fergus grinning. "I still keep up the bow practice. I may focus on sword and shield, but I like the bow. I'd like to hunt someday I think."

Fergus laughed, "It's that eyesight. It's the same with Lys. She sees things no one else does. She's the first to see a ship coming in. The first to see game when we hunt. You're just like her."

"Well, not exactly like her," Alistair protested. "There's at least one difference." Fergus wasn't sure where a ten year old was going with that remark so he stayed silent. Nate snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ears. I hear better too."

Nate laughed, remembering the mounted archery lessons, "We accused him of being an elf the other day."

"Most elves would be insulted by that I imagine." Alistair said, as he walked to the tree to collect the arrows and brought Nate's back to him. "At least we both hit the tree. Searching through that underbrush for arrows wouldn't be pleasant." He looked at Nate uncertainly, "You're not too angry at me are you?"

Nate looked up from unstringing his bow, "Angry? Of course not. It was a fair contest and you won. I'm annoyed at myself for not shooting better, but not at you." He looked perplexed. "Alistair, you're a very good archer. Someday you'll be winning tourneys. You have height, strength and excellent form. Just keep practicing."

Fergus put his arm around Alistair's shoulder, "Come on, little brother, you can unstring your bow at the boat. I'm still hungry and we should check the stew."

"Little brother?"

"Well, Lys says you're her other brother, only better, so that makes you my little brother, right?"

"I…I guess."

Aroma from the simmering stew drew them back to the fire. Alistair pulled out the bowls, spoons and bread from the pack and served the two older boys. Fergus watched him thinking he should be a page to Teagan if the Arl didn't want him. In addition, from what he knew of the Arlessa, being a page at Redcliffe would certainly be unpleasant for anyone. Fergus settled back to enjoy the remaining sun, as Nate explained the benefits of different types of fletching. Eventually, they gathered up their things, doused the fire thoroughly and set sail for the Castle Dock. Seeing Alistair's contented smile as he held the tiller on the way back, Fergus wondered how he adjusted to these brief moments of happiness interspersed with what must be a lonely life at Redcliffe.

* * *

[13]Shallop: A small open boat fitted with oars or sails, or both, and used primarily in shallow waters.

[14]Gunter: a rig designed for smaller boats where the mast is often taken down. It consists of a relatively short mast and a long gaff. However, rather than the usual trapezoidal shape of a gaff sail, it is triangular. This allows the gaff, when hoist, to pivot upwards until it is vertical, effectively forming an extension to the mast. Thus a decent-sized sailing rig can be added to the boat while still allowing all the equipment to be stowed completely inside it.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Special Thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion. This chapter benefitted from her wise counsel. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited **__(EasternViolet, DatDancer2, Persephone Chiara, RightfullyWrong, mememoll), __**Followed **__(Arsinoe de Blassenville, blondMoments, EasternViolet, KatDancer2, KiraTamarion, Pollyanan24, Rightfully Wrong, Showers' Inc, The ShadowAngel66, clafount) and, especially,__** Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, clafount and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

**For another view of Alistair's childhood, please check out Katdancer2's wonderful story in progress called Boy on Fan Fiction . net**

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	18. Chapter 18 The Best Summerday

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 18– THE BEST SUMMERDAY **

**9:20 Dragon Summerday === Castle Cousland, Highever**

Observed throughout Thedas, Summerday celebrated comings of age, betrothals and weddings. Not to be ignored, the Chantry put a serious veneer on the fun. Orlesians celebrated Summerday as a solemn holiday, not so in Ferelden. Highever held the traditional Coming of Age procession to the Chantry, ending with the Revered Mother advising the young people on the responsibilities of adulthood. Following this brief, serious sermon, joyful weddings and betrothal ceremonies took place. During the festivities young men and women who had come of age since the last Summerday had the opportunity to mingle and, perhaps, match. Fereldan's considered marrying on Summerday good luck and vied with each other to schedule their weddings on or as near the day as possible.

In Higheverport, and particularly at Castle Cousland, Summerday was a day for the nobility and common folk to gather and celebrate the weddings and betrothals following the Chantry services. Once Summerday services concluded, the betrothed and married couples and their families paraded through Higheverport, in their finery, to Castle Cousland and the Summerday supper. House Cousland provided the wedding and betrothal supper for all couples wed or betrothed that day or in the week before.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Lys?" Pippa tapped her on the shoulder and Lys looked up, confused, from her perch on the seaward facing garden wall. Pippa continued. "You've been sitting here like a statue forever. I've been saying your name, but you don't respond. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lys responded brightly.

"Lys, this is me. What's wrong? Where's Alistair?"

"Oh, Ali went off with Fergus and Nathaniel to get more to eat. I think Nate wanted to get away from the Arl."

"That's understandable. So, you and Alistair didn't have a fight or anything?"

"No, no we're fine. It's wonderful to have him here."

"…but?"

"Nothing, I'm fine really. Just lost in thought for a moment."

Pippa looked skeptical, but decided to let it go. Lys could be the most stubbornly secretive girl when she chose to be.

"The ceremonies were lovely weren't they? It's a perfect day for betrothals and weddings. It's so awful when it's rainy and everyone crowds into the Chantry in damp clothes."

Pippa nodded in agreement looking unhappy herself. Lys, stood and linked her arm through Philippa's and steered her towards her Mum's favorite bench beneath a large beech tree.

"Pippa, did you father speak to Arl Howe?"

"Not yet. He hasn't said, but I don't think he's optimistic." She hesitated. Her father's Arling of Higheverport, while wealthy, only encompassed the port city itself. Unlike Amaranthine, no banns pledged to her father. Only three arlings, Amaranthine, South Reach and Redcliffe, in all of Ferelden, had banns pledged to the Arl. King Maric proposed changing that, in order to elevate the arls he wished to reward, but it had not garnered Landsmeet approval yet. "An alliance with Higheverport is not that beneficial to the Howes. They already have a port in Amaranthine. He thinks Howe will want a better alliance."

"With whom? Habren? That's an exchange of equals. It's not as if Habren necessarily inherits. She has a brother. There is no better alliance. A few banns daughters here and there, but none with any land."

"Well, Nathaniel is squiring at South Reach."

"True."

"And there's you."

"Me? No, no. He's trying to marry Delilah to Fergus, not me to Nathaniel. Besides, I'd say no. Nathaniel's a good friend, of course, but no more. No worries here, Pip. Afterall, my marriage portion is a small bann in western Highever, Long's Reach. Nothing to interest Arl Howe." She sat on the bench, straightening her dress, "I offer little beyond a connection to the Teyrn…and my beauty and personality, of course."

"You are beautiful, Lys, but there is the personality issue."

"Right, besting a betrothed in the practice yard would not bode well. Nor would my desire to work for Cousin Samuel, but then I don't expect to marry."

"What? I thought…?"

"I told you, his father won't acknowledge him. Mum and Papa like him, but I doubt they will bless a marriage that would anger his father. It's complicated."

Pippa considered her friend. Obviously, Alistair's father was important. She did not go to Denerim or other noble establishments often, so didn't know as many nobles as Lys did. Alistair did remind her of someone, but she had not been able to place the resemblance.

"Maybe we should just go to Areth. We could marry anyone we like there and do whatever we want."

"It has occurred to me."

"Truly? Mistress Ferelden of 9:20 Dragon would leave Thedas?"

"I don't know Pippa. Andraste's Flaming Spindle, I'm ten and you're eleven, we shouldn't even have to think about this. No girl in Areth does at our age, but here if we're not betrothed by twelve or, at worst fourteen, we already spinsters."

"That's what's bothering you isn't it. You want Alistair and you don't think it will work out?"

"Yes, but it's as bad for you. The reasons may be different, but it's still awful."

"I guess we'll both be single career women."

Lys smiled sadly, "So it would seem." She drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's the day. It reminded me of things I try not to think about. I should just enjoy Ali while he's here."

"I don't blame you. It's not a happy day for everyone."

A voice behind them called out, "There you both are. You've been hiding."

Lys smiled, "Hello, Teyrn Loghain. We just wanted to escape the crowds for a while. It's quiet here, since Mum keeps these gardens private."

"As usual, your family hosts a fine celebration, but the newly wed and betrothed can be overly exuberant company."

"Most that marry or plight their troth today are the happy pairings, Teyrn Loghain, not reluctant or forced ones."

"True. This isn't affecting either of you yet, however, so why the somber faces?"

"Of course it is, Teyrn Loghain, most girls become betrothed no later than twelve or thirteen. That's only a year away for Philippa and two for me. Anora and Cailan were betrothed at what? Five and two? Of course, Mum and Papa told me I would not have to marry if I didn't choose to, so I suppose it will be a happy occasion, if it ever happens for me."

Loghain frowned, "What do you mean if?"

"I'm picky, I suppose. I may not find anyone I want to marry."

Loghain studied her for a moment. "It will work out Lys. You will marry where you chose."

"I…hope so, Your Grace. I wish I was so sure."

"I have it on good authority, Lady Cousland. Now, may I escort you two young ladies to the festivities. An old man rarely gets the opportunity to show off two beauties on his arm."

Pippa blushed and whispered, "I didn't know His Grace could be so gallant."

"I heard that, Lady Philippa. My hearing is still good." Pippa colored further as Lys giggled. "King Maric, most gallant of monarchs, trained me well. Now shall we go?"

"Yes, Your Grace, we accept." Pippa replied.

Loghain offered each girl an arm and the three proceeded to leave the quiet garden to join the throngs on the castle lawns. "You will not, of course, eat honey cakes, Lady Cousland."

"Oh, that is a low blow, Teyrn Loghain. Reminding me of my shame in the place it occurred."

"Is this the infamous Honey Cake Incident?" Pippa smirked.

"Yes, but I will have some today."

Loghain laughed, "Well if you two ladies will sit here, I will procure the cakes and some punch." He regarded Lys, "Sweet punch, well watered, I think."

Lys laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Ah, there's the Lys I know and love," Loghain chortled as he went to the refreshment table.

Pippa giggled, "I always think there must be two Teyrn Loghain's. The Teyrn Loghain who talks to you and the somber, serious Hero of River Dane who doesn't talk to anyone else."

"Oh, Pippa, Teyrn Loghain talks that way to others. He's the same with King Maric, Alistair, my family and Anora."

"Not a very long list, Lys."

"True. I forget how…taciturn, he can be. He does not tolerate fools easily."

"You don't mind if I join you?" said Delilah Howe as she sat down in the third chair.

"No, Delilah, of course not. It's good to see you today. The services were lovely this morning, weren't they?"

"Not really. Well, yes, but I'd hoped my betrothal might be announced as well."

Pippa and Lys exchanged glances. "I'm sorry, Delilah. You sound disappointed." Pippa sympathized.

"Well, of course I'm disappointed. I'd hoped Teyrn Cousland and my Papa would come to an agreement before today, so my betrothal to Fergus could be announced. Papa may not show it, but he's furious. I only hope he doesn't blame me."

"Delilah, I'm sure you are not to blame," Pippa said.

"I am if Fergus dislikes me. I must have offended him somehow."

"Delilah, Fergus doesn't dislike you, but our parents will allow us to choose our marriage partners, not be committed to a betrothal arranged by parents and family. Fergus isn't ready to marry yet."

"Papa said as much. He finds it a foolish and dangerous practice, if you must know. He…well I've said too much already I think."

"My Ladies, honey cakes and cider," Teyrn Loghain said as he returned to the table. "Ah, Lady Howe, please take my cup. If My Lady Cousland limits her appetite for honey cakes, I'm sure the plate will serve us all." Loghain turned to a server and requested a mug of ale.

"Teyrn Loghain, you're picking on me today."

"I am, Lys, and I apologize. I'll behave better." Loghain replied as he sat with the three young women. "Lady Howe, I tried to find your brother earlier."

"Nathaniel, Teyrn Mac Tir?"

"Yes, that's right, you do have a younger brother, too. Thomas isn't it?"

Delilah nodded in confirmation. "Nathaniel went off with some common boy to the Cliffs, I think. I don't know why. Father's quite angry with him."

"Common boy? He's with our guest, Alistair."

"Well, whoever he is, Father doesn't want Nathaniel to spend time with him. Father says he a worthless bastard ward of the Arl of Redcliffe who shouldn't be allowed to associate with the nobility."

Lys bit her lip, trying not to snap angrily at Delilah. Pippa kept silent, staring at the cup in her hands.

"Actually, Delilah, I brought Alistair with me. I happen to disagree with your father's opinion. So perhaps we should agree to avoid the topic and move on to happier subjects."

Lys gave Loghain a grateful smile.

Delilah frowned and stood. "I should join Father I think. It's been pleasant to talk with you Lady Philippa, Teyrn Mac Tir. Please tell your mother this is a lovely celebration, Lady Melysande." Delilah strode off.

"Thank you, Teyrn Loghain. I had to try very hard not to yell at her. I know she only repeats her father's views."

"We used to enjoy Delilah's visits, but now she only repeats the Arl's views and complains that she's not betrothed to Fergus," Pippa added.

"To Fergus? Howe wants to marry her to Fergus?"

"He proposed it to Papa, but Fergus wants no part of it. He and Delilah have nothing in common and Fergus hates the Arl. He won't have him for a father-in-law. Arl Howe was not pleased when Papa refused."

"No, I imagine Howe wouldn't be, but I don't blame your father. I suppose Fergus may marry as he chooses, as well?"

"Yes. He won't be forced into a match he doesn't want. Although, I think perhaps Papa claims the right to reject a match, should Fergus choose badly."

**9:20 Dragon Bloomingtide === Highever**

The Tourney passed by quickly. Easily accessed from The Free Marches, Nevarra and Antiva, Highever's Summerday Tourney attracted knights from those countries, as well as Ferelden. As usual, the Highever knights performed well. A local archer won the papingo[15] contest. Best of all, Fergus achieved second place in the Vespers Duel, as a squire. His broadsword skills would continue to improve. He could expect to win soon and, perhaps, achieve early knighthood at nineteen or twenty.

The absence of King Maric and Prince Cailan made the events slightly less formal. All the fanfare attending the arrival and departure of royalty took time. While some missed the chance to glimpse the King, most enjoyed the more relaxed atmosphere. Lys, Pippa and Alistair attended some Tourney events, but not all. They visited the Fair and walked the beaches seeking seashells, drift wood, fossils and polished stones. They returned to town and visited the dye yards, boarded one of House Haris' ships in the harbor and munched on grilled fish, fried fish, cider and honey cakes.

_It's a good thing he likes fish, _Pippa thought._ It's all Lys feeds him!_

One the day of the Melee and Closing Ceremony, Alistair joined Fergus, Teyrn Loghain and Teyrn Bryce at the Cousland pavillion. Lys decided to remain at the Castle. Taking her spinning and a book, she retreated to the garden to enjoy the warm, sunny weather. She sat in her favorite spot on the wall looking out over the rolling open fields of Highever. The wall had no crenellations here, as it formed a secondary barrier to the castle wall beyond. It made a perfect point from which to view the fields as they rolled to the cliffs and the Waking Sea.

Setting her spinning aside, she opened her book, but couldn't settle. Alistair would leave in two days. Everyone assured her she would see him again in two months in Redcliffe, but last time they parted, it had been two years. She could not quell the sense of foreboding at his departure. _Stop, she scolded herself. You're ruining the rest of his visit with your silliness. Enjoy him while he's here._ She got up, gathered her things and returned to the castle. Perhaps she should take a walk. The Cliffs beckoned, offering the sounds of the surf, the seabirds and the wind. The boys would not return from the Tourney Grounds until later in the day.

**9:20 Dragon 6 Bloomingtide === Highever, on the Cliffs of Conobar**

Lys jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. "It's just me Lys. Fergus said I might find you here."

"Fergus sometimes talks too much."

"I'll go. I…" he hesitated, looking puzzled and hurt, before he walked away. "Do you want to talk. You've been-"

"-quiet. So unlike me. Not chattering," she said, her tone unnaturally bitter.

"Well, yes, but not what I was going to say. You've been avoiding me. I wondered why? Is it that I'm leaving in two days…or something else?"

"Both," she whispered. "I'd gotten used to letters, I guess. I don't want to get used to letters again. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but Funalis is only two months away. Loghain said he'd try to invite me to Denerim for Satinalia. We'll see more of each other." He tried to sound optimistic, as if he believed in this happy future. "We'll be busy…with good things. Lessons. Training. Friends. You're going to Nevarra with Pippa."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Say what?" He sat beside her at the cliff edge.

"Good things. Friends."

"It's true. Once I went to the Chantry School, everyone started to play with me again. Really, I think they were afraid of the Arl and Arlessa…or their parents were. The grown-ups feared they would fall out of favor with the Arl if their children were friends with me. Redclliffe is very small, really. Anyway, it's all good now. You did that for me. A few months will go quickly and we'll see each other at Funalis."

"I suppose. I will be busy too. It's just…."

"Just…?"

"We're young, Ali. Things change all the time for us as we grow up. Ever since all the weddings and betrothals at Summerday, Pippa's upset about whether she'll become betrothed. She's afraid Arl Howe won't agree to a betrothal with Nathaniel. She's eleven and worried who she'll marry."

"Is that why you're upset? Have the Teyrn and Teyrna betrothed you to some one?"

"No. I mean yes, I am upset that you're leaving and no, I'm not betrothed. Mum and Papa promised I would only marry if I wanted to. It's a Cousland tradition. We only marry when and to whom we choose. It's something we take from…well what we believe. We sometimes think differently than other Thedosians or Fereldans."

"How?"

"We try to treat the elves and dwarves as equals. We believe we should treat mages the same as everyone else. That mages should be trained, but then left to be free mages, allowed to marry, have children and live like the rest of us. We think everyone should be educated. We believe prosperity for all our people will make Highever a better place. We think women should have the same rights as men. That everyone should be able to own property and businesses. We don't always succeed in changing beliefs and practices, but we try. It's why Highever is different."

"It's certainly different, in a very good way, from Redcliffe," Alistair agreed, then returned to the original topic. "Do you want to marry?"

"To the right man, yes, but that may not be possible. Even though Mum and Papa say I don't have to marry, I'll just disappoint them if I don't. It seems I always disappoint them."

He stared at her, a plethora of questions running through his head. "Lyssie, there are so many things…I don't know…wrong with that statement. I don't believe your parents are disappointed in you. If they say you don't have to marry, they may be sad if you don't, but why disappointed? Why do you think that? They always seem so proud of you."

"I try to make them proud. I succeed sometimes. Other times I just embarrass them. Papa, especially, gets disappointed. Mum's always telling me to be more considerate, that sometimes I'm too aloof or rude. She's right, I am, particularly if I dislike someone."

"I behave better here and in Nevarra, but in Denerim, with other noble children, I'm always in trouble. Anora Mac Tir barely speaks to me. Habren Bryland loves to pick on me; if I respond to her gibes, somehow it looks like the snooty Teyrn's daughter is picking on the poor Arl's girl. I love Uncle Leonas and Aunt Siobhan, but Habren and I have never gotten along. It's a good thing I get along with Pippa and Delilah or I'd think I was hopeless at friendship, at least with other girls. Then, again, Thomas Howe and Vaughn Kendall despise me. I challenged Vaughn to a duel."

"You what!"

She giggled a little. "He and Thomas harassed some elven girls in the market. They were shopping for their mistress, bothering no one. I needed to distract Thomas and Vaughn so the girls could run away. I figured challenging Thomas Howe would cause Papa trouble, so I challenged Vaughn Kendall. The girls got away.

When Papa and Teyrn Loghain heard of it, from Arl Kendall of course, they set up a sparring match. Then I beat him. Papa did say I was smart not to challenge Thomas, but that it would have been better if I'd just called for help."

"What did Teyrn Loghain say?"

She smiled. "That I did well."

"I think so too."

She sighed. "Anora dislikes me too. I don't even know why. Unless she thinks her father spends too much time with me. Perhaps she's jealous, which is silly. She likes Mum. I try to get along with her, but she says a few polite words then walks away."

"Did you talk to the Teyrn?"

"No. I can't talk about his daughter with him. If he wants to speak with me, he will." They sat quietly for a while looking out over the sea. Gulls and other seabirds arced through the air. A ship sailed in the distance.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I'm whining about stupid things. I wouldn't know a real problem if it bashed me."

"What?"

"Ali, I'm a noble. I have wealth, prestige, family, friends…I have nothing to complain about. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't think you're complaining. Do you tell me nobles don't have problems? I think having to marry someone you don't care about or not marry someone you do is a problem."

"Well, perhaps. I told Mum I would never marry some bann from the back of beyond, unless I loved him very much. That's when she and Papa said I wouldn't have to."

"So you won't marry Teagan?"

"Bann Teagan? No. He hasn't… he is so…well girls do marry men that much older, but I wouldn't want to. He's nice, but no." She looked at Alistair accusingly. "You're teasing me."

"Guilty," he grinned.

"You know, I'd marry you, even if we had to run away."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Would you agree?"

"You do this, you know."

"What?"

"Answer a question with a question."

"You didn't answer me."

"I'm a common born bastard."

"That's not an answer. It doesn't' matter to me, but your father could acknowledge you."

"And that would make me?"

"A royal bastard?" Alistair laughed, as Lys continued. "A bastard prince? My prince?"

"Wait. What! A prince? Lys!"

"Well, the son of a king is usually a prince, yes?"

"Not me. I'm a common born bastard and will always be such. Perhaps I will become a knight, if I work hard and deserve it, but not a noble. Not even a bann. That's…it won't happen, Lys. That's been made very clear to me."

"By whom?"

"Arl Eamon."

"Not Loghain or…your father?"

"No."

"You're wrong. It could. Nobles do acknowledge illegitimate children and sometimes give them titles. I wouldn't care if it we lived in the Wilds or the Frostbacks or the Brecilian. Or we could go to Nevarra and work with Cousin Samuel at House Haris or join the Haris mercenary company."

"I thought you said no bann from the back of beyond?"

I _said_ only if I loved him."

"You have this all planned?"

"For me, I do. It's what I plan to do, alone if I must. Apprentice to Cousin Simon, learn to be a merchant or a banker. I'll become his second and maybe run House Haris one day. If that doesn't work, I'll join the Wrath."

"The Wrath?"

"Hrothgar's Wrath, House Haris' mercenary company. Hrothgar was the founder of House Haris in Nevarra generations ago. So, when the House started the mercenary company to guard their caravans, they named it Hrothgar's Wrath. I train with them when I go to Nevarra with Mum. Aleksi, the Captain, said he'd take me anytime."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"My answer would be yes. I can't really betroth myself to cheese, so, since I like you almost as much as I like cheese, you'll have to do."

She laughed. "Alistair that is the most unromantic proposal acceptance in the history of Thedas. You like cheese better than me?"

"No, but you're laughing and the answer is still yes."

"You know, only you and Mum ever see me like this."

"Laughing? Proposing to royal bastards?"

"No, well yes to the proposing part. No, I mean unsure of myself. I always think I need to be sure and perfect. I do stupid things when I get emotional or passionate and act impulsively."

"Like saving common bastards from Orlesians?"

"That wasn't stupid."

"Saving elven girls from nasty nobles?"

"Yes. There were better ways."

"What were they? You should decide, so next time you'll use the better ways."

"You sound like Teyrn Loghain. I could have called the guard. I could have ordered the girls to do something for me to get them away."

"Would either have worked?"

"Calling the guard might have, if I told them who I was. I outrank both boys, but maybe not, if the guard hated elves too."

"So you did choose the best option."

"Maybe."

"And you whipped his arse?"

"Definitely," she smirked. "He and Thomas are nasty. Thomas is like his father. Nate and Delilah, I don't know who they are like, but they are not like the Arl. Their mum is always sick, so I don't know her. I guess they must be more like her. I don't know why Papa trusts that man."

"I like Nate. He didn't get mad at me when I beat him on the island."

"You beat him again when you went sailing? You didn't tell me."

"Yup, I'm that good." He grinned, then frowned. "I'm gloating. I didn't want to brag in front of him and then, I guess, I forgot."

"It's fine, it's only me. You can gloat with me, I won't tell."

"I didn't gloat with him."

"I know. You wouldn't. I'm just happy it has all worked out so well." She changed the subject again. "Maybe he will acknowledge you and make you a bann. Long's Reach could be vacant. You could pledge to Papa."

"Long's Reach?

"My grandfather's bann. My Mum's Da. Her brother died in the rebellion, so there was no one to inherit. It's part of Mum's dowry. It will come to me one day, actually."

"Are you making this up as we talk?"

She grinned. "Sort of. I do plan to go to Nevarra and work with Cousin Samuel. I don't plan to marry anyone else. The rest, Bann of Long's Reach and all, yes. I can tell Teyrn Loghain. He and Papa can talk with King Maric. It's good to have dreams, right? Sometimes they come true if you work at them."

"I guess. I certainly had a few come true with your help. I just don't want to wish for too much. Some days I wake up and think, today's the day I'll be sent back to the stables. It hasn't happened, but a part of me still thinks it will."

"If it does, I'll just have to yell at your father myself this time."

Alistair looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

"I would. In private, of course, but I would. Impulsive and passionate, remember?"

"Well, I guess I better hope I stay out of the stables then. Isn't yelling at the king a crime of some sort?"

"Teyrn Loghain does it all time, so I guess not, if you're his friend. Although, in truth, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain are more like brothers."

"I'd rather you didn't. Let Teyrn Loghain do the yelling. Anyway, I'm not in the stables, so it's a moot point, right."

"Moot?"

"Moot. What, I can't have a good vocabulary?"

"Moot," she giggled.

"You know, My Lady Volatile, you confuse me. A few minutes ago you worried you wouldn't make your parents proud, then you say you'll yell at the King for me."

"Well, I'll fight for something or someone I believe in, but I won't always fight for myself, I guess. At least that's what Mum says. She tells me I need to believe I deserve what I think everyone else deserves. I guess I don't believe that. At least not all the time."

"I think your Mum is exactly right, Lyssie."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm worth it."

"By the Maker, Lys, I would do for you everything you've done for me and more should you ever need it. You don't even need to ask." He looked toward the west, where the sun stood just above the horizon. "We should get back, I think. They'll be sending out a search party, if we miss dinner." He stood and held out his hand to help her up.

"No, they'll just send Fergus, but he'd be grumpy and that would be worse. So, you're right, we should get back." She took his hand and stood. "Thank you for finding me. I do feel better. Coming here always calms me. Watching the sea and the birds, hearing the wind and the surf, but you helped even more."

"Glad to be of service, My… -"

"Betrothed?" she asked.

"That's a bit presumptuous of me. Afterall, I still have to ask your father."

"Presumptuous of you? I asked. I won't ever be with anyone else, Ali. You're my friend and so much more. Girls my age, or younger, get betrothed all the time. Unless you changed your mind."

"No. It's just not something I ever imagined for me."

"Ali, you're smart, witty, handsome, caring…you're my perfect boy, my best friend. And besides, Nate's taken."

"Nate?!"

"You tease me with your love of cheese, I need to retaliate with _something_. So, yes, Nate. He's Pippa's." She giggled. "You can't have cheese and I can't have Nate, so we'll have to settle for each other."

"Happily, My Betrothed." He bowed and kissed her hand. "Lyssie, you're blushing."

"Well, we'll match then. Surprise! So are you. Happy Summerday, Alistair." She hugged him. "I'm so glad you came."

The two walked back to Castle Cousland hand-in-hand, feeling somewhat less sad about Alistair's impending departure.

* * *

[15]In the open competition, a live bird or papingo is tied to a pole and must be hit as it flutters about trying to free itself. It's quite difficult. The first archer to kill the bird wins."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions on the next chapter. This chapter, as always, benefitted from her wise counsel. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and, especially,__** Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Arsinoe de Blassenville,**__**Eastern Violet, clafount, KatDancer2 and a guest**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	19. Chapter 19 The Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and physical punishment occur in this chapter. A trigger warning precedes the scene and a summary of that scene is provided at the end of the chapter if you wish to skip it. I also changed the stories rating to "M" where it will remain.**

"Don't let it be forgota  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 19: THE PUNISHMENT**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 27 Solace === Castle Redcliffe**

Even after two years, Arlessa Isolde Guerrin remained fixated on the belief that Alistair was Eamon's son. With Alistair living in the Armory, she had few opportunities to vent her wrath on the boy. Alistair's good behavior and outstanding scholarly and martial performances enraged her. She had always claimed the boy was uneducable and iniquitous. By behaving well, then excelling at school and in arms training, he had made a fool of her.

Further, Teyrn Loghain's involvement in Alistair's upbringing confused her and stymied her efforts to rid Redcliffe of his presence. Arl Eamon did not understand why Isolde refused to believe that Alistair was Loghain's byblow. Even her pregnancy did not divert her from the belief that Alistair was Eamon's bastard and, therefore, a threat to her own, soon to be born, child.

In spite of the agreement between her husband and Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland, the Arlessa initiated a scheme to rid her world of Alistair as he approached his tenth birthday.

"Eamon, he does not belong here if he is, as you say, not your son."

"Isolde, I don't understand your problem. We never see the boy."

"Seeing does not matter. I know the boy is here. Sister Eleutheria sees him at the stable. As our child grows up he or she will see him."

"Isolde, he is not my son. I keep him as a favor to a friend. Forget him."

"I cannot. I want our child to be the center of our world. I want no distractions from that _bâtard_, _rien_, none."

"What do you propose, Isolde."

"He will be ten in Solace. Sister Eleutheria suggested sending him to the Chantry. He does well in arms training, she is told. He can be promised as a templar. There is a small, remote monastery in the Frostbacks just west of here. He can go there. No one will ever find him, remember him or see him again."

Eamon sighed, "I'll consider it, my dear." _Of course,_ he conceded to himself, _he would have to discuss it directly with King Maric and get his assent. The King might even agree that templar training would be superior to what the Redcliffe Guard could provide and less problematic than squiring him with a noble. The king would surely leave it to Eamon, as he would not want to get involved. King Maric might include Loghain, but I hope the surly Teyrn will not interfere. The Couslands must be kept completely unaware._

Eamon investigated the Monastery Sister Eleutheria suggested believing that presenting _a fait accompli_ to King Maric would ensure success. In Eamon's experience, Maric did not like discussing Alistair. Coming to him with a clear plan for the boy had always resulted in approvals in the past. After today, removing him from Isolde's presence should make the plan even more agreeable to the king.

The small, run down monastery stood south of Rainesfere in the Frostback foothills, more than ten miles west of the Imperial Highway. Sending Alistair to a remote location, staffed by brothers and templars considered unfit for service in more visible locations would ensure his disappearance into the anonymous ranks of templar troops. _Perhaps,_ Eamon thought, _he would send Alistair off after Funalis on a trial visit, pending Maric's approval._ _Alistair's acceptance would not be in question given the generous donation I will offer. _

Isolde's obsession with removing Alistair from Redcliffe Castle had frustrated Sister Eleutheria. She hoped sending the boy away would enable Isolde to focus her efforts on influencing Eamon's policy choices to favor Orlais. The Arlessa argued that she would have more leverage with Eamon once her own child was born and Alistair gone. Eleutheria agreed with that assessment and encouraged her to remove Alistair. Arlessa Isolde could focus on doing Orlais' bidding, once the boy was gone.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

With the arrival of the Couslands, Teyrn Loghain, King Maric and Crown Prince Cailan, Isolde's focus on ridding Redcliffe of Alistair deepened. The Cousland brat always befriended Alistair during her visits. Teyrn Loghain included the boy in their activities and allowed him to stay in the Teyrn's rooms. Loghain had even taken the boy to Highever at Summerday. It was too much. She had decided she would ensure Alistair was punished and removed before another Funalis could be ruined, but Eamon had not cooperated. He remained in the castle when the guests arrived.

Eamon had instructed Alistair to remain in the Armory and to avoid the noble and royal guests, including Lady Cousland. Isolde had no faith that Alistair would obey. With the Couslands, Teyrn Loghain and the King settled in their apartments, Isolde stalked off to resolve this problem herself before Loghain or the Couslands could find the boy. She would send him to the templars in the village. They agreed to hold him until the templars from the Monastery came to remove him. Alistair, however, had not been at the Armory. The Arms Master told the Arlessa that he often assisted at the stables when Master Wilmot needed help. She grimaced, but set off for the stables through the yards muddied by a recent downpour, her servants trailing at her heels.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**TRIGGER WARNING BEGINS **

Outraged, Isolde watched as a groom and her servants dragged Alistair and Lys from the stable loft where the servants had found them asleep. "Who is your little whore?" she hissed.

"My lady, I don't understand," the boy said. "We fell asleep after we took shelter from the storm."

"Shelter!" the Arlessa hissed, her accent deepening with each word. "That is what you call it? You use the village brat to satisfy your curiosity."

The girl, face smudged with dirt and hair full of straw, her leggings and tunic rumpled from her struggle, radiated defiance.

"Arlessa Guerrin, look at me! Do you not recognize the daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever? Look at my clothes, my crest. Do you dare attempt to punish me?"

Isolde hesitated. The girl's accent showed her noble background. Her outraged, defiance was not that of a Redcliffe villager. "Why would you consort with this…this _bâtard_?"

Lys' eyes narrowed, then she tossed her head. "Why not? He amuses me and does my bidding." Lys replied, loftily. "The Arl assigns him as my escort whenever I am here. Surely, you know that, Arlessa. Or does Arl Eamon not inform you of his orders?"

She tried not to notice the shocked look on Alistair's face as she spoke.

"Amuses…?" Isolde sputtered. "Of all the…of course, my husband informs me of everything that happens here in Redcliff." She studied the girl's clothing, She wore finely woven woolen leggings and tunic, in what could only be Cousland blue, over a linen under tunic and a fine silver chain with a laurel pendant. Well cared for, if messy dark brown hair in a single long plait fell over a cloak with the Cousland crest and gold embroidery around the hood. Fine Antivan leather boots, belts and loosely fitted jerkin completed Lys' attire. Not the apparel of a village brat.

"Your status only makes your behavior worse. Consorting in the loft with a common _bâtard_."

"It began to rain, Arlessa Guerrin, as you must have noted, given the mud on those lovely shoes. We simply took shelter, instead of riding out in the downpour. We fell asleep. The boy acted on my orders. As I said, he does my bidding. I see no need to punish him." Lys pulled against the servant who held her. "Now let me go."

"Let her go," the Arlessa snapped. "Whether you see the need for punishment is irrelevant. He is a Redcliffe servant. The _bâtard_ stays. His inappropriate familiarity with a noble born girl will be punished." She turned to her servant. "Twenty lashes, now."

At this, even the servant looked surprised. The children were no more than nine or ten. He suspected they had, in fact, taken shelter from the rain and fallen asleep, but he knew better than to disobey the Arlessa. Her rages were legend in Castle Redcliffe. He dragged Alistair to the yard in front of the stable. Alistair struggled for a moment and then relaxed. He remembered struggling only made the punishments worse.

About to yell out, Lys hesitated. The Arlessa would only ignore her or, worse, increase the punishment. She watched as the servants stripped Alistair of his tunic, under tunic and boots. They bound Alistair's hands, raised them above his head and secured the binding to a post in the stable yard. His bare toes stretched to reach the ground.

"Do as you will," Lys said, shrugging, "I've no need to watch." Lys walked out of the stable yard, expecting the Arlessa to stop her, but Arlessa Isolde ignored her.

Alistair heard her leave. He slumped, readying himself for the blows. Part of him was glad Lys would not witness the whipping. Another part, felt abandoned. _She left me, _he thought._ She didn't even try to stop the Arlessa_. _I'm just a boy, a stupid boy, who does her bidding._ As the first lash hit his back, he gritted his teeth and refused to cry out. After two years, he had felt safe. _Idiot. Of course, you're not safe. No one cares. She left. _The tears flowing down his cheeks as the second blow fell had nothing to do with the lash.

Once out of the Arlessa sight, Lys raced to the Practice Yard where she expected to find her father. As she hoped, he stood with Teyrn Loghain and King Maric watching Fergus and Cailan. The two boys sparred, broadsword to broadsword, in spite of the intermittent rain squalls and muddy yard.

"Papa, Papa, you and Teyrn Loghain must come to the Stable Yard now." Lys shouted. "The Orlesian ordered twenty lashes for Alistair when she found us together. Please, come now," she cried frantically. "They've already started."

Loghain and Bryce looked at the desperate girl and then took off at a run for the Stable Yard. Lys, King Maric, Fergus and Cailan followed. A grim sight greeted them as Alistair's took a fourth strike."

"_Stop this now_," roared Loghain. The servant halted. Loghain turned to Isolde. "Whether you like it or not, Arlessa," he snarled, "this boy is under my protection. My agreement with your husband prohibits your involvement with this child."

He walked over to Alistair and cut him down. "Go with Lys, Alistair." He brushed his hand through Alistair's hair and noted the boy had not cried out, although his cheeks were wet with tears. "You've been very brave, son. We'll talk later. I need to speak with the Arl first."

The boy tried to smile, as Lys ran up with his clothes. She turned and presented Loghain with a glorious smile. "Thank you," was all she said taking Alistair's hand pulling him toward the castle.

King Maric joined Loghain in front of Isolde. "I think, Arlessa Guerrin, you should accompany me to the Castle. We need to speak with the Arl."

**WARNING ENDS**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Isolde left with King Maric, Teyrn Loghain and Teyrn Bryce, dumbfounded at the turn of events.

_How could these Fereldans best her repeatedly,_ she wondered. _And the boy. Under Loghain's protection? Eamon had told her that, but she had not believed it nor could she understand why. He was Eamon's ward, after all, subject to Eamon's orders. Why should Loghain care? And why was King Maric here too?_

Sister Eleutheria watched from the Chapel gateway. Eamon always presented himself as Alistair's guardian, but Loghain's assertion belied that fact. She had heard about the Teyrn's involvement from the Guard Captain and the Arms Master, but had thought it exaggerated. She accepted Isolde's belief in Alistair's paternity, but perhaps he wasn't Eamon's. Could he be Loghain's? However, if he was Loghain's, why was he here and not in Gwaren. And why would King Maric get involved?

Slowly, another possibility crept into her mind, as the king led Isolde to the Keep. _What a fool she had been, _she mused_. The boy's resemblance to the king was undeniable. He could be Cailan's brother. Loghain was acting for the King. The tool Orlais needed was here right in her hands and she let Isolde's jealousy destroy an excellent opportunity. _She would have to rethink her plans. Perhaps Isolde's wish to send him to that remote Monastery would work_._ The monastery Eamon selected was close to the border. Moving him to Orlais from that Fereldan monastery could happen at the Divine's order, but kept secret within the Chantry. No one in Ferelden would even know he had gone, which was a far better means of gaining control of him then outright kidnapping. _Isolde was a fool._ Sister Eleutheria thought. _She should have learned of the boy's parentage from Eamon years ago._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

King Maric led the Teyrns and Isolde to Eamon's study. The Arl looked up as they entered noting the grim look on the men's faces and the anger on Isolde's. He stood to acknowledge King Maric, concealing his trepidation and asking, "Is there a problem Your Majesty? Your Graces? Isolde?"

The Teyrns let Maric speak. "Problem, Eamon? I don't know. Would you consider ordering twenty lashes for a ten-year-old child a problem? Would you consider delivering four of those lashes before Loghain stopped it a problem? Do you think your wife's willful disobedience of your order to stay away from Alistair a problem?" The King's voice rose with each question.

Eamon groaned to himself. _Isolde, what have you done?_ "Of course, Your Majesty, I would consider any punishment of a child a problem? Isolde, what caused you to order such a thing?"

"He consorted with our guests, Eamon. You promised me he would stay away from the guests. He had the Cousland girl in the stable loft."

"What!"

"Enough, Eamon. I will brook no theatrics from you or your wife. Alistair is Lys' friend. He accompanies her whenever the Teyrn and his family visit, as you well know. Now I will again make it clear to you and, now, to your wife: Alistair will not be punished by either of you. His education, training and living arrangements will not be altered by either of you. Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland will continue to oversee his upbringing since you still seem unable to manage it alone, Eamon." The King turned to Isolde. "Arlessa Guerrin, do you understand you are never to interfere with Alistair? Never. _Jamais_, Arlessa Guerrin, _compris tu? Jamais_."

The Arlessa stepped back, intimidated by the usually affable king's intensity. "_Oui,_ yes, Your Majesty. _Je compris_. I understand."

Maric strode out of the study.

The two Teyrns glared at the Arl. "Well, Eamon?" Teyrn Loghain asked.

"I think His Majesty made himself clear, Your Grace. Is further discussion necessary?" Eamon attempted to maintain his hauteur in the face of the Teyrns' anger.

"You attitude does you no credit Eamon." Loghain snapped. "I hope we have no need to speak of this again." The Teyrns left.

Eamon turned to Isolde who remained standing by his desk. "How could you be so stupid, Isolde. I've told you to stay away from him," he snarled, keeping his voice low.

"You told me he would not associate with the guests, Eamon."

"I cannot stop the Teyrns if they choose differently. That Cousland brat befriended him. All these problems started with her. Now stay away from the two of them."

"As you command, Husband," Isolde snapped. "Once Funalis ends, I want that _bâtard_ out of my home." She rubbed her stomach, which seemed to expand daily now that she had passed her seventh month. "I will not have him near our child."

Eamon smiled, "I believe we can accomplish that, my love. Just give me some time to convince the Teyrns and the King."

Teagan had seen the clearly angry king and teyrns enter Eamon's study, but had not followed them in. His curiosity, however, kept him outside the door listening. He remained after the king and teyrns left. _What does Eamon have planned now, _he wondered. His brother bore watching. He did not want to see the boy harmed further.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair's first experience with magical healing, coming so soon after the trauma of the whipping, scared him at first. Nyla's gentle ministrations soon had him at ease. He had met her on previous visits and Lys loved her. The potion took away the worst pain, then he felt the healing flow across his back bringing immediate relief. He smiled ruefully to himself, Lys was right as usual, he had no reason to fear healing magic.

As Nyla healed Alistair, Lys stayed with her mother. Lys cuddled next to her mother on her bed until she stopped crying. Her tears had not come until Alistair left with Nyla and Freya went to the Teyrn's room to get Alistair clean clothes. Teyrna Eleanor warned Lys not to dwell on the experience until Alistair was ready to talk.

"Mum, why did she do that?" Lys finally managed to ask. "We didn't do anything wrong. We've been in the loft together so many times. Master Wilmot knew we were there. Why?"

Eleanor hugged Lys more tightly. "I don't know Lys. She dislikes Alistair. I'm not sure why. Some people are not nice, my darling. Isolde seems to be one of them. She needs no reason to do what she does. King Maric, Loghain and your Papa will talk to the Arl. Alistair will be fine."

Sitting up, she took a linen cloth, dampened it and wiped Lys' face. "He will want to be with you, sweetling. Can you be brave for him? He will need some hugs, cheese and a friend tonight."

Lys chuckled in spite of herself, "Yes, cheese will make it better. I'll go see if Nyla is finished. We can sit by the fire and read."

Eleanor ordered food and sweet cider from the kitchens and hoped for the best. Alistair came out of Nyla's room with Lys. His shoulders slumping, he stared at the floor, not responding to Lys' chatter about sitting by the fire. Teyrna Eleanor called Alistair over. Once he stood before her, she gathered him in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"The King and Teyrns will speak with the Arl and Arlessa, Alistair. She won't be permitted to do this again."

His arms went around the Teyrna as she continued to hold him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Alistair, you and Lys will stay here tonight with Freya and Nyla. You will be safe." She assured him as she smoothed his hair.

He sniffed. "I'll be alright."

She put her finger under his chin and raised his face to look at her. "Ali, we love you. If we could do more…. remember, you are not alone."

He nodded as she released him and turned to Lys, trying to smile. "I thought you left me."

"I know. Ali, I didn't know what else to do. I thought if I treated you like a servant she would blame me and not hurt you. When that didn't work, I had to get away to find Papa. I was afraid she'd make me stay to watch if she thought I cared. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You did save me. It…At first, when you left."

She hugged him. "I would never just leave you."

His arms slipped around her and he hugged her tightly. "I know. Now, I know. Thank you."

Releasing him, she took his hand and pulled him to sit by the fire. He stretched out and Lys leaned against his hip to read aloud. The Teyrna smiled. Lys seemed to understand that normal activity and some human contact would comfort the boy. Eventually, she noticed, he had fallen asleep. She covered him with a blanket and motioned for Lys to follow her to her room.

"Hush, let him sleep," she said, motioning with her finger to her lips. "I need to dress for dinner. You and Alistair will eat here. He can stay with us tonight. There's a trundle under your bed he can use."

"I don't know what to say to him, Mum. I'm afraid to say the wrong thing." Lys was feeling powerless, which was a new sensation.

Teyrna Eleanor knew this was a strange feeling for her impulsive daughter. Instinctively, Lys would want to hug Alistair again, tell him everything would be fixed and then try to make good on that promise.

"Lys just keep him company. He'll talk when he's ready." She thought for a moment, "Maybe a diversion will help. Why don't you go to the tower roof tonight. It may be cool, but the rain stopped and it is clearing. There will be stars later. Sometimes we can say in the darkness, what we can't talk about in the light. You can fall asleep there if you want. You said he used to, when he was younger. We'll come and get you when we return. I'll let Freya know we approve."

Realizing her mother's plan would suit Alistair, Lys gave a slight smile. "I think he'll like that. Mum, I thought the Arlessa wasn't permitted to punish him. What if she does it again when we leave?"

"Lys, we have to trust Loghain and your father to talk to Arl Eamon and make sure this doesn't happen again. The Arlessa will have her own child soon. She won't have time to pay attention to Alistair, once he's back in the Armory. He should be fine, just as he's been for the past two years. Enjoy your time with him, instead of worrying about the future."

Looking doubtful, Lys replied, "I'll try."

Eleanor hugged her. "Now, go on out and read until he wakes up. I need to get dressed."

Lys returned to the fire, where Alistair sat, awake.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked.

"A little," he conceded. "Maybe a little hungry. Is that tray for us?"

"Cheese," she grinned.

"Oh, well then, it must be for us." He tried to smile. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine," she assured him. "They didn't hurt me. I know…well, you told me what she did, but seeing her…and you." She stopped, now sure what else to say.

"You rescued me. You and my fath…the king and your father and Teyrn Loghain. No one's ever stopped her before."

"Ali, we love you. Of course we stopped her." She reached out for his hand, "She's evil. I hate her, but Teyrn Loghain and Papa will make the Arl keep you safe."

They toasted cheese and bread over the fire and sipped cider fresh from Rainesfere orchards. Alistair remained withdrawn, barely answering Lys' questions about his training and school. Finally, she suggested they go to the tower. Alistair shrugged, but rose when she did and followed her to the tower stairway. Then he stopped.

"Wait, I need to get something Lys." He hurried back to his room in Teyrn Loghain's apartment. _Maker,' he thought, 'I almost forgot. _ He pulled a silver ring, engraved with laurel leaves from its pouch and slipped it on his little finger. Joining Lys, they climbed the stairs to the roof. They were met by a starry night.

"Look at them all," she whispered to Alistair. "So beautiful."

Alistair finally smiled. "It is beautiful." He hesitated, "Thank you, for the rescue. Sorry, I should have said that before. I…I've been rude. It…I'd forgotten…how awful it used to be."

"You did thank me, but there's no need. She won't do it again. Papa, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain were very angry. In addition, Fergus and Cailan saw what she did. I think King Maric may speak to the Arl now, too." Lys worried she had said too much, speaking of the King, but Alistair nodded

"I just want her to forget I'm here. Maybe her baby will take all her attention. I like school and training. I don't want that to change. I just want the Arl and Arlessa to ignore me. I want to be invisible to them." Alistair pulled one of the blankets around them and leaned back against the battlements.

"I'm glad you're here, this year, Lyssie. I didn't think I'd see you again when you didn't come last year, but then Teyrn Loghain brought me to Highever."

"I was so disappointed last year, "Lys confided. "I missed you too. I'm so glad we came this year. We've gotten to visit each other twice and you saw my home."

"Highever is beautiful. I wish I could be a page or squire there." He saw her uncomfortable look. "I don't mean at Castle Cousland or even at Highever Keep. There are other banns. I meant with one of them. I know I can't be near Higheverport or the Castle. I'd just like to be away from here."

She took his hand and curled up with her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could take you with us. Did Nyla heal you completely, or does it still hurt?"

"Nyla healed me completely. I've never been healed by a magic before. It's amazing. You're lucky to have her in your household."

"I know, I've known about healing magic all my life and it's still unbelievable sometimes. Potions I understand. Pippa and I collect the ingredients, dry them, grind them and mix them…they make sense. Magic…well, it's magic. Inexplicable. It's such a gift. I can never understand the Chantry's viewpoint. How does healing magic not serve man?"

"I'm sure the Arlessa could explain." Alistair responded grimly.

"Let's not think about her. It's a beautiful night and you are my best friend and more. We should just enjoy the stars."

"I thought Pippa was your best friend?"

"No, she's my sister. Not a sister by blood, of course, but a sister by any other measure. You're my best friend. I don't feel like you're my brother anymore. I have a brother and I feel differently about you than I do Fergus."

"Well, I hope so, after all we're betrothed, right?"

"If you still want to be." She replied sounding embarrassed. "It…was it too silly of me?"

"Silly? No. I do want to be, if you do."

She laughed quietly, "I do want to."

"That's good, because…I have this for you" He pulled the ring off his finger and held it up.

"Ali, it's laurel leaves. It's lovely. How can you be so awkward sometimes and then do the perfect thing when it's most important."

"I do? I mean the awkward part I do. Perfect and Alistair aren't words I expect to hear together though."

"You are…you're my perfect boy. Put it on my finger, please."

He slipped it on the ring finger on her right hand. "It's loose, perhaps you should wear it on your second finger for now?"

"For now, although I'm sure I'll grow into it. Thank you. I suppose this makes it official." She gave him a mischievous grin, "I am officially better than cheese."

He chuckled. "You are. Much better."

She kissed his cheek and looked up at the sky again. She noticed a bright dot slowly moving across the heavens. It was a satellite. Every linked world had several satellites in orbit to control the Portals and provide communications.

"Do you see that bright dot? It's just above the tower doorway on your far left."

Alistair stared. "It's moving," he observed. "But, it's not moving fast like a shooting star. It's very curious."

"It's a satellite. It moves around this world. There are several other ones."

"A satell…what?"

"You told me once that you wondered if there were other worlds like this one out there among the stars. Do you remember? And I told you that there must be. We couldn't be the only one."

"Yes, I do remember that."

"Well, I know there are other worlds. It's possible to travel to them through gateways called Portals. I can travel to one called Areth."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Right…is this where I quietly creep back down the stairs to Teyrn Loghain's room and lock myself in?"

"No. It's true. It's not something we Travelers tell many other people. I just wanted to tell you."

"Why? If it's true, you probably shouldn't tell me, right? If it's not…true…why would you lie to me? Or is this the start of a story?"

"You're right, I should only tell you if you're someone very, very special to me. Since you are…very special to me, I can tell you."

"It's also true that it could be the start of a story. The story of how the Couslands came to Ferelden. My family has been here for hundreds of years. Sarim Cousland, the founder of our noble line, was a Traveler, but the Couslands before him were commoners and Travelers. Sarim's great-great-great-grandparents, Jadyn and Melys, were the original Travelers from Areth. Her name was Melysande, actually. I'm named for her. They came alone, just the two of them, and settled on an abandoned farmhold near Highever. The farmstead belonged to Martyn Cousland. They took his surname so they could claim the farmhold. You saw the farmhold site and the tree she planted when we rode with Loghain to the beach."

"You haven't told Pippa?"

"I don't have to tell Pippa, she's a Traveler too. I wanted to tell you, because I don't think you understand how special you are to me. I want you to know."

He squirmed, unsure of how to respond. _Other worlds among the stars?_ "I don't know what to say. Thank you for telling me, I guess. Can something bad happen to you for telling?"

"No, not really. I mean, it's not as if you know where the Portal is or that you're going to run out and announce it. Then you'd look crazy."

"Right…they'd be walking away from me." He was quiet for a while. "So, My Lady of the Stars, you can magically travel to another world?"

"Not magically, no. Areth doesn't have magic. Areth has science. Scientists and engineers create portals and satellites and all sorts of amazing things. The make them; they don't cast magic." She thought for a moment. "I can create a potion, but I can't cast healing magic. Making a potion is science; casting to heal is magic."

Alistair frowned, "I see, I think. Is Areth your home?"

"Absolutely not, I am totally Fereldan. Ferelden is home. We visit Areth every year to see family and study, but Areth is not home. Travelers are explorers of a sort. We tell the Council, the group that helps us, what our life is like. Every adult Traveler keeps a journal and provides it to Areth. There are shelves and shelves of journals in the Council's library."

"So, Areth keeps Ferelden's history?"

"In a way, yes, for Ferelden and other places in Thedas. There are Travelers elsewhere. Actually," she grinned, "there are Travelers on many other worlds."

"Oh, so it's an invasion?"

"No. We join the tribe or country or city where we live. We don't invade. We don't bring weapons. As I said, we're explorers, but we live in the world we explore as regular people. We just have slightly different viewpoints, because we learn Arethian values. Like, we don't believe in slavery. We think prosperous nations, where wealth is shared among all the people, are peaceful nations. We think trade and the economy are important. We think everyone – mages, elves, dwarves, humans – should be treated the same. There should be laws, but laws that apply to everyone. These ideas…well they may make us act differently sometimes. I explained some of this when we were in Highever. It makes Highever different."

"It must work, then, because Highever is a wonderful place."

"It is." She smiled. "We're not that different. Mostly we just live in the world like everyone else. The one thing we can do is leave if we choose to. My aunt did that. My mother's younger sister. Her parents sent her back to Areth during the Occupation when she was very little. She decided to stay. My parents didn't; they stayed here and fought with King Maric. We do have choices others don't."

"So, if I was from Areth, I could just leave Arl Eamon and go there."

"Well, yes." Lys frowned realizing she'd identified a door Alistair couldn't open. _Stupid, _she thought,_ I'm trying to make him feel better and I let him know he's trapped here and I'm not. Stupid, stupid._ "Maybe I shouldn't have told you I have those choices. I wish you had them too."

"No, it's fine. It's good to know you trust me and think I'm special enough to tell." He sat quietly for a few moments. "I just wish I had choices too."

Lys kissed his cheek and curled up by his side again. "I do too. I'd go to Areth with you if you wanted to leave. I'd go anywhere with you."

He took her hand. "I don't want to leave, Lys. I'm Fereldan too. I just want to be more than a stable boy. You, your family and Teyrn Loghain have made that possible for me. I know I can do more now. I am smart. I can read and figure. I can fight. Most importantly, I have friends."

He watched the satellite as it slipped into the eastern sky. Even a mage couldn't put a machine in the sky. Areth must be wonderful. He felt Lys relax into sleep at his side. He hoped she didn't regret telling him. He did feel better about himself. He did believe he could be more than a stable boy. He still wasn't sure the Arl or his father would allow it.

She could have no idea how trapped and alone he sometimes felt. He couldn't leave Redcliffe; he would be captured and brought back if he ran away. She could go to another world. Yet, she trusted him enough to tell him.

A thread of disbelief moved through his thoughts. If he had not seen the satellite he would not have believed her, but there it was moving steadily across the sky. It wasn't a comet or shooting star. It was a steadily moving point of light. Science put it there, not magic. _He'd have to ask her more about science, _he thought as he started to doze.

Lys slept at his side. She was his one point of hope. Things were always a little better because of her. "Thank you, My Lady of the Satellites," he murmured.

* * *

**SUMMARY of Scene in Stables:** Arlessa Isolde finds Lys and Alistair asleep in the stable loft where they took refuge from a downpour. Her servants drag them down to the stable. Lys confronts the Arlessa identifying herself as Melysande Cousland hoping to avoid punishment for both of them She succeeds for herself, but the Arlessa proceeds to have Alistair punished. Lys pretends indifference, hurting Alistair's feelings, so she can rush off to find her father and Teyrn Loghain. The two men, along with King Maric, Cailan and Fergus, return to stop Alistair's punishment, but not before it had begun. Loghain sends Alistair off with Lys to find her mother and Mage Healer Nyla. The King insists the Arlessa come with him to find Eamon. The two Teyrns follow him to Eamon's study.

Please resume reading from this point. Remaining scenes contain no violence or physical punishment.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions on the next chapter. This chapter, as always, benefitted from her wise counsel. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and, especially,__** Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, clafount and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	20. Chapter 20 The Name Day

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 20: THE NAME DAY**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 28 Solace === Castle Redcliffe**

Alistair woke up in his room in Teyrn Loghain's apartment. He barely remembered returning here with the Teyrn last night from the tower roof. He and Lys had fallen asleep watching the stars. He stretched and found his back no longer hurt. Mage Nyla had healed the wounds from the whipping very thoroughly. He smiled, remembering the gentle, tingly feeling of the healing magic.

_Today,_ he remembered, _I am riding with Lys and Teyrn Loghain._ He rolled over and buried his head in the bolster groaning. It was also his Name Day. He was ten. He hoped they would forget. _Will Lys remember that I hate my Name Day_? He hoped she would.

His Name Day reminded him of everything bad about his life. It reminded him that his mother died when he was born. It reminded him that he did not belong to anyone or fit in anywhere. It reminded him that he had no status beyond bastard. There were no rules for being a bastard. He had no place and no role.

In Ferelden, how one lived depended on one's status and occupation. Noble or freeholder, Bann or Teyrn, skilled artisan or common worker, elf or dwarf, mage, templar or sister, each a place in society and rules to guide them through life. Alistair had no place. He had no future where he would follow in his father's footsteps; or one in which he would take a different path with a family's support.

_I should be grateful that my Name Days are better than they used to be, _he reminded himself. Before Arl Eamon married Isolde, the Arl made Alistair join him for dinner on his Name Day. Arl Eamon had him brought in from the kitchens, then the kennels and finally the stables. He would be given a bath and a new set of servant's clothes, which were to last him until the next Name Day. The food was good, but sitting in his servant's garb singled him out from everyone else at the Arl's table. He was always betwixt and between, neither fish nor fowl, always Alistair the Bastard.

Arl Eamon gave him a gift each year, which he would have to open, in front of everyone, after the meal. Even if he liked the gift and the food, he hated how grateful he had to appear to the Arl. Too often, the gift was something the Arl deemed inappropriate for a boy who was a servant. The gift would be put away, supposedly to be given back later. After all, what could he do with a beautiful book, when he could not read? Or a fine leather jerkin when he lived in the stable. One year, he had managed to keep the golem figure. He also kept the box of parchment, colored ink and quills another year. He could not write when he received them, but he liked to draw. He wanted to keep the fine dagger he had received last year, but that had been taken away too.

He had protested that his training meant he knew how to use the dagger, but Arl Eamon laughed, "This dagger is fit for a prince, Alistair, not for the practice yards. If you need a dagger I'm sure Arms Master Robert can find one for you."

Nothing taken away had ever been given back. Once he learned to read, he had asked about the book, but the Arl said a book of myths and stories was not appropriate for a boy of his age and station. Once he knew his parentage, he realized the gifts were from his father, not Arl Eamon. He wondered what Arl Eamon did with his gifts from King Maric or whether he should tell Teyrn Loghain that they were taken away.

Once the Name Day was over, before Isolde ended the dinners, the servants would deride him for putting on airs, as if he had a choice. He had learned to turn away their gibes with a smile and a joke. He had learned anger never worked. Now, he released the anger on the training dummy or at the archery butts.

Before moving to the Armory two years before, his outlets for anger and frustration were running up and down the hill to the village or, if nothing else was possible, screaming into the straw. He was treated better now. People knew he did well in the chantry school. He had friends in the village again, now that their parents believed they would not anger the Arl by letting their children play with him. His sparring partners respected his increasing skills with the waster, his wooden practice sword. Keeping busy helped too. When he had no duties in the armory, the Stable Master encouraged him to assist in training the new colts, as well as, helping in the stables. When he was busy, he could pretend his life had a purpose.

At least he did not have to worry about a Name Day dinner any more. Now the Arl would leave the gift in his room. He still had to go to the Arl with the gift, thank him, and ask if he could keep the gift, but at least it was no longer a public ordeal.

_I should go to my room today, to see if the gift is there. The Arl would be unhappy with me if I didn't at least try to thank him promptly. _

Alistair sighed again. _I should get up_. He understood that visits from the Couslands or Teyrn Loghain were just that, visits. He loved the Couslands. He treasured the time spent with them and Teyrn Loghain. He tried very hard to be cheerful, friendly and diligent. He buried his anger and concealed his pain. Even Lys didn't understand the sense of profound, consuming loneliness that permeated most of his days. _I should just enjoy my time with them,_ _and_ _not whine_. He lay quietly watching the patch of sunlight creep along the wall.

_Time to wash up, dress and face the day_. He rolled out of bed and poured some warm water, from the pot on the brazier, into the washbasin. He had taken a bath last night after Nyla healed him, so his ablutions were quick. He dressed in a clean under tunic, a longer belted over tunic, leggings and boots. A short leather jerkin completed the outfit. His arming clothes were in his Armory room. He would change there if they went to the nearby practice yard to spar.

He looked in the polished metal mirror. Hazel eyes beneath arched brows stared back. _Now smile,_ he ordered himself, and his grin appeared. He'd become good at grinning on demand. Well, he would not embarrass anyone with his dress today. His grin disappeared. _Good Name Day, bastard,_ he wished himself bleakly and turned to face the morning.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Good morning, Teyrn Loghain." Alistair smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Alistair. I hope you are well today?" The Teyrn made no direct reference to the Arlessa or his Name Day. "It promises to be a beautiful day for a ride. We have a fine meal to break our fast. Will you join me? Lys isn't dressed yet. I just spoke to the Teyrn."

"I'd like to. It looks fine, indeed…there's cheese!"

Loghain laughed. "You're too easy to please, Alistair."

The day proceeded as planned including riding, sparring when they returned and then dining in the Cousland's apartments. There was a gift from the Arl in his room when he stopped to change into his arming clothes to spar. A book, titled "Travels in Thedas" by a chantry brother called Genitivi. As he put it on his shelf, he wondered, _Will the Arl let me keep it?_ _Maybe I shouldn't give him the chance to take it away._

Alistair wrote a note to the Arl to thank him and, by writing, remind him that he could now read. He gave the note to the Arl's servant when he returned to the Castle with Lys and Loghain. He suspected the Arl would appreciate not being interrupted to be thanked for the gift. Funalis kept him busy with guests. _Maybe he'll forget, since I already thanked him, to ask for the book to be returned, _Alistair hoped.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Neither the Teyrn nor Lys had mentioned his Name Day. The adults all went to the Arlessa's banquet that evening, so Lys and Alistair were, again, eating in the Cousland's apartments. They were alone in the common room after dinner discussing mounted archers when Lys handed him three packages.

"What are these?" he asked belligerently.

"They're gifts, Ali."

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that," he snapped.

"It's only you and me. I know you say you hate your Name Day, but I'm grateful you were born. You're my friend, and I want to show you that I'm happy you're here. Should I take them back and give them to you tomorrow? I did this wrong didn't I. I love my Name Day, but I shouldn't… Oh Ali, I'm sorry. I'm saying you should feel like I do, but you don't. I… I'm sorry."

He tried not to smile. She meant well, he knew that, and he didn't really enjoy her discomfort. "You're babbling Lyssie. It's fine, really. Thank you for not doing this in front of everyone." He pulled off the wrapping off the larger package to show he accepted the present. "It's really fine, Lys. I don't mind when it's just the two of us," he assured her.

He looked at the opened package and found two scrolls and a book. He read the titles: "A History of the Rebellion", "Fighting Forms" and "A History of The Grey Wardens". He looked at Lys.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say. I've never owned one scroll or book until you sent the Star book. Now I have three more. These are perfect. Maybe I like that you remembered my Name Day. It's different when it's private, with a friend, and not for show." He finally smiled. "Especially when I know I can actually keep the gifts," he muttered to himself, but of course, Lys heard.

"Keep them? Why wouldn't you keep them?"

"No reason."

"Ali, what did you mean. Have you been given gifts you couldn't keep?"

"Yes. From the Arl. It doesn't matter now."

"The dagger. That's why you never wear the dagger. He kept it!"

"How do you know about the dagger?"

"Teyrn Loghain wondered why you never wore it. He helped King Maric pick it out." She looked at him sharply. "You know the gifts are from your…the king, right? Not from Arl Eamon?"

"Yes. I know. I kept the Gollum. And the parchment and inks."

"You should have the dagger too. You should tell Teyrn Loghain."

"You won't tell him will you?"

"No. I want to, but it's your choice, not mine."

"Thank you. Let me think about it." He smiled. "I did like the dagger. There's a book I'd like too. The other things, clothing and such, they wouldn't fit me now anyway." He stared at the fire.

"No wonder you hate your Name Day. Well, these gifts are yours." Lys put her hand on his arm. "Maybe you should open the rest," she suggested gently.

He opened the second package. It was a cylinder. There seemed to be paper inside. He pulled it out carefully, then unrolled it. He held a beautiful map of Ferelden, which he knew must be from Loghain. The cylinder he realized was a fine leather scroll case, which would be a generous gift in itself. It would go on the shelf with the books.

"Loghain thought the map might look fine on the wall of your room. He thought it would be better if I gave you his gift too."

"It's beautiful. I'll ask him to help me hang it. I don't want to damage it."

"I think he would like that."

"So, who is this one from?" he asked holding the third package.

"Mum, Papa and Fergus. They asked Pippa and me to pick it out though. So, it's sort of from Pippa and me too." She wriggled excitedly. "Open it!"

Alistair pulled the wrapping off. There were two figurines. One was a griffon carved from translucent creamy alabaster. The other was a dragon carved from dark red marble. The detail work on the small figures brought them to life. "Lys, these are amazing. Where did you and Pippa find them?"

"In Cumberland, when we went there in Bloomingtide. I'm so glad you like them. I hope they fit on your shelf."

"They will." He grinned. "Thank you, Lys. Really. I've never had a good Name Day, until now. I guess ten is my lucky number."

"Well, there is one more treat." Lys uncovered a tray of cheeses, apples, bread and honey cakes.

"I guess I'll accept that too."

"I didn't think you'd turn down cheese," Lys giggled. "The honey cakes are mine, however, although I might share one." The two settled by the fire to read the Grey Warden book and imagine flying on a griffon to defeat a dragon.

**9:20 Dragon === Solace and August**

The next two days passed by quickly. Although Alistair had been excused from his duties while staying with Teyrn Loghain, he felt guilty leaving the Arms Master a person short. He and Lys went to the Armory each morning to complete his normal chores. If the Arms Master was surprised that Lady Cousland could clean armor and sharpen weapons as well as Alistair, he didn't show it. With four hands, the work was completed quickly. On the last day of Solace, they rode with Teyrn Loghain, Fergus, Nathaniel, and Cailan. Again, as he had in Highever, Alistair felt a part of the group. Cailan accepted him as always, but he was careful to make sure he call Cailan, Your Highness, even though Fergus, Nathaniel and Lys did not when they were away from the Castle.

The Funalis Festival and Tourney proceeded along the same lines as they did every year. He attended the chantry Funalis services, went to the bonfire and Andraste play, visited the Fair and attended the Tourney, where he sat in the Cousland box. Fergus competed in the Vespers Elimination Duel and won. Highever showed well in the other competitions, although no Highever Knight won this year. Arl Eamon and Arlessa Isolde kept their distance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Ali, do you want to ask Teyrn Loghain to go with us to your room? He should have time before the banquet. He can help you hang the map on the wall."

"Do you think he'll mind?"

"Of course not." She wrinkled her nose, squinting, "Why would you think that? I'll go get him."

Lys returned to the Cousland apartments with Teyrn Loghain in tow. The Teyrn carried a large package.

"Alistair, I understand you'd like my advice on map hanging?"

"I would, Your Grace. I have a beautiful map of Free Ferelden which should look well on my wall."

"Your Grace?"

"Of course. If the Hero of River Dane helps me hang a map of Free Ferelden, I would think it's an official act and would require appropriate respect."

"Official act! Alistair, you've been spending too much time with Her Ladyship and the courtly manners she's learning. It's Teyrn Loghain or you'll get no help from me."

"I'm learning to behave well at formal functions. Mum says it's required of a lady. I intend to be a fine lady when the occasion requires it," Lys announced archly.

Alistair rolled his eyes, as Teyrn Loghain raised one eyebrow. Lys smirked and dipped into a perfect curtsy.

"The occasion will never arise with me, Alistair, I assure you, regardless of what Lady Cousland says."

"Fine, fine," Alistair laughed, "Teyrn Loghain. Thank you again, it's a fine map."

The trio walked to Alistair's rooms where Teyrn Loghain unwrapped the package he carried, as Alistair decided where he wanted the map hung.

"I think I would like it above my table. Can we put it there?"

A wooden crown molding ran around the room. "Yes, we can hang it from the molding."

"How…," then Alistair saw the frame. "You have a frame for it?"

"It's a beautiful frame," Lys said.

"Yes, I had it made in the village. The back comes off like this." The Teyrn removed the back. "Now the map goes in and the back goes on again. Much easier to hang a map in frame. Alistair, can you procure a hammer and a nail?"

Alistair went off to the Armory workshop and came back with the hammer and two nails. The Teyrn had a long length of cord strung across the back of the frame. Between them, they found the perfect spot and hammered the nail into the wooden molding. The long cord looped over the nail and let the picture rest against the wall, its bottom two feet above the table.

"That's perfect," Lys advised. "It's straight and looks wonderful over your table."

Loghain surveyed the room, noticing the many figurines on the shelf had been joined by Alistair's books and the scroll case.

"It's a fine room, Alistair," he complimented. "Neat, but personal. Very much like an officer's room."

"Cailan said the same when he came here with me."

"Did he tell you he has figurines as well."

"He did. We have many of the same ones," Alistair added innocently.

Loghain chuckled. "I imagine you do." He ruffled Alistair's hair. "I have a question Alistair. I don't see the dagger you received on your last name day?" He looked at the weapons stand where the dagger should hang.

Alistair glared at Lys, but she shook her head. "I don't have it, Teyrn Loghain. The Arl put it away for me."

"Put it away?"

"He said it was not an everyday dagger and should be kept safe."

"And a room in his armory is not safe?"

Alistair shrugged.

"I see." Loghain stared at the arms rack for a moment. "Are there any other gifts the Arl keeps safe for you?"

Alistair hesitated. "A book of Thedosian Myths and Tales. It's large with some pictures."

"I know that book well. Cailan and Anora both have copies." He turned to Lys, "You probably do too."

She nodded, "In the library. An old one that was Mum's"

"Well, I need to go prepare for another boring evening," Loghain said, closing the subject. "Will you two return with me or stay here?"

"I think we'll stay for a while, Teyrn Loghain." Lys replied. "I want to see the map, now that it's hung and flat."

Loghain looked at Alistair, who nodded his agreement.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the visit progressed, Lys and Ali spent most of their time together. They attended the Fair with Teyrna Eleanor. They went into the village and met Alistair's school friends. The villagers surprised Lys when they cheerfully greeted Alistair and their children invited them join in their games. No one bullied or teased him, unlike the boys from two years before. They spent most evenings in the Cousland common room reading Alistair's new books. Teyrn Loghain spent a few evenings with them reading and telling stories.

On the days when they didn't attend the Tourney with the Teyrn and Teyrna, the rode, sparred or shot at the archery butts. Fergus, Nathanial and Cailan joined them in the practice yard several times and found that none of them could match Alistair or Lys' performance with a bow. The older boys sparred with both Lys and Alistair and cheered them on when they sparred with each other. Cailan was kind to the younger boy and treated him as he would a member of the Cousland family. The two weeks sped by far more quickly than Alistair wanted.

One afternoon he returned to his Armory room to change. To his surprise he found the Name Day dagger hanging from his arms rack and the book of Myths and Tales on his shelf, along with two other books he had received on other Name Days long past. _Teyrn Loghain can work miracles,_ _with no fanfare or grand gestures._ _I'm lucky to have such good friends. If only we could visit each other more often._

The only saving grace was that Satinalia was not that far away. Teyrn Loghain had already invited Alistair to Denerim for the holiday. He would stay with Teyrn Loghain and his daughter, Anora, at their estate, Gwaren House, and he would see Lys every day. Satinalia involved gifts and pranks. Alistair grinned to himself, _I have to get a perfect gift and dream up a perfect prank._ It was something good to look forward to.

On her last day in Redcliffe, Lys and Alistair sat by the lake after a walk and a swim. Her Mum frowned on her swimming with boys now that she was older, but she felt sure that if her mother knew she would make an exception for Alistair. She wore her tunic over her smalls, securing it around her waist with a scarf to keep it from floating up over her head. It was late in the season to swim, but the day was pleasant, the cove protected and the still warm water inviting. The pines in the surrounding forest created an isolated world interrupted only by the sounds of birds, small animals scurrying through the under story and the susurration of pine needles and leaves in the breeze.

Sitting on her cloak to dry off in the sun, Lys and Alistair chatted, avoiding the fact that the Couslands would leave the following day. Lys didn't quite understand her feelings for Alistair this year. _Well, we're betrothed,_ _but it's more than that._

Lys leaned against Alistair's side. He slipped his arm down from the log to her shoulders. It felt good to snuggle into him. She felt safe and warm somehow. She peeked up at him and found him looking at her with a look she hadn't seen before. She loved his eyes. They were such a warm hazel with flecks of green. He teased her about having complimentary eyes. Hers were mossy green with flecks of hazel. Before she realized it, she was leaning toward him and brushing his lips with hers. His arm tightened around her and he pressed his lips against hers harder before they pulled apart, both blushing. She dropped her head back to his shoulder. They sat for some time just enjoying their closeness and the quiet surroundings.

"I always miss you so much when we leave," she whispered, finally. He kept his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Me too. Satinalia is only three months away, though. It's not two years again."

"No, but it's too long." She leaned in and brushed his lips again. He returned the kiss, then leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should get back, Lyssie. It's getting late."

He took his arm from around her shoulders, and she felt…what, alone? Colder?

He stood, still blushing, and extended his hand. She took it and let him pull her up, then hugged him, her arms encircling his waist. His arms went around her shoulders again as he held her tightly.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered.

Alistair had moved back to the Armory when Teyrn Loghain left the previous day. When he and Lys returned from their swim, he had dinner with the Couslands, and then said his goodbyes. He walked back to his room alone. Tomorrow when he woke, he would go to the battlements to watch the Couslands leave. He knew Lys would look back and he could wave a final goodbye. Satinalia was only three months away.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions on the next chapter. This chapter, as always, benefitted from her wise counsel. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	21. Chapter 21 The Worst Satinalia Prank

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 21: THE WORST SATINALIA PRANK**

* * *

**9:20 Dragon 26 Harvestmere === Denerim Present Day**

Satinalia approached and winter's first snow coated Denerim. The Cousland's arrived in Denerim mid-day; their trip from Highever had been slowed by the storm. As Teyrn Loghain had instructed, the Guards sent word to him when the Teyrn of Highever's party passed through the North Gate. Loghain gave the family some time to settle in then made his way to Highever House. He had both good and bad news to deliver.

**9:20 Dragon Two Months before === Denerim**

Arlessa Isolde's actions during Funalis had so angered King Maric that he wanted Alistair removed to a safer fosterage. Ironically, Eamon provided the solution when he attempted to send Alistair to a nearby monastery. Just after the Funalis Tourney ended, templars from a remote Monastery some miles off the Imperial Highway between Redcliffe and Rainesfere arrived at Castle Redcliffe. Fortunately, Bann Teagan arrived with the templars, having met them on the road. He prevented Alistair's removal by threatening to go directly to Denerim with a report of his brother's unsanctioned actions. Eamon backed down and sent the templars on their way.

At Eamon's insistence, Bann Teagan went to Denerim both to present Arl Eamon's proposal to King Maric and attend the autumn Landsmeet. The Arl chose to stay home with his pregnant wife, so Teagan represented both Rainesfere and Redcliffe. He presented Eamon's proposal after the Landsmeet, when most nobles had returned home. Given Arlessa Isolde's actions and Eamon's attitude, Bann Teagan believed Alistair should be sent away from Redcliffe and Eamon's oversight immediately. King Maric and Teyrn Loghain agreed. A Chantry Monastery school, albeit not Arl Eamon's chosen one, seemed a viable option.

After Bann Teagan left, Maric and Loghain began to discuss their options.

Maric began, "Teagan proposed I allow Eamon to send Alistair to the Chantry. Apparently, he caught Eamon attempting to send Alistair away for a "trial" visit to some Maker Forsaken monastery in the Frostbacks and prevented it. To stop Eamon from trying it again, he agreed to present Eamon's proposal to me. First, that woman whips the boy, now this!" Maric fell silent and stared off into the distance as he remembered Duncan and Fiona standing before him ten years before holding Alistair

_All I can see is Fiona holding that perfect little baby boy and asking me to send him away. And I agreed, then sent him to the wrong man.' _"I won't agree to Eamon's plan, but I do agree Alistair is no longer safe there."

"What do you propose to do? He's ten. Old enough to be acknowledged." Loghain replied.

"No. It's too soon to acknowledge him," Maric demurred. _I can't risk him manifesting magic. _Maric still did not want share with Loghain his reasons and the identity of Alistair's mother. "I think the Chantry might be the best option. Dragon's Peak Monastery is the best school in Ferelden. The Crown provides support. Its students are a mix of nobles and commoners, with a few talented orphans mixed in. It's close to Denerim. What do you think?"

"It is a good school. It's mostly nobility, of course, but, as you say, some others. What about his martial training? He enjoys it and is, according to Eamon's Arms Master, quite good."

"You've seen him, Loghain. What do you think?"

"He's a fine archer and good with sword and shield. Particularly for one so young." Loghain chuckled. "He bested Lys Cousland last Summerday in Highever. And you probably didn't hear that last year he almost set Cailan on his bottom with a shield bash."

"No. He's five years younger! Cailan must have several inches and many pounds on him."

"Well, apparently Cailan thought he should go easy on the boy, but told Alistair to give it his all. Alistair took him at his word and did. The next thing Cailan knew Alistair bashed him, hard. He recovered, but, as Nathaniel Howe tells it, Cailan barely kept his balance. If he'd fallen, Alistair's waster would have been at Cailan's throat, with Alistair asking him to yield. Cailan ultimately won, but found Alistair could give him a contest. Alistair is very quick and strong."

Maric laughed, "It's good they get along. Fergus has done a good job of seeing they meet without any fuss."

"He has. Bryce can be proud of him. Of both his children."

"Yes. Lys certainly saved Alistair from much ill treatment." He looked questioningly at Loghain. "Are they still friends?"

"More than ever, Maric. "

The king nodded, clearly considering other options. "I still think Dragon's Peak is the best solution for now. Unless you have another suggestion?"

"No, I wish I did, but, if you won't acknowledge him, he can't come here or to Highever. As a small child, he may have passed unnoticed as he grew, but he's very clearly a Theirin now."

Maric winced at the implied rebuke.

"I can visit him regularly. Maybe that will ease the transition." Loghain offered. "Will you tell them who he is?"

"I'll tell the Grand Cleric, if she agrees to keep it secret. That will legitimize him in the Chantry's records. I'll stipulate that his identity remain a secret between the Grand Cleric and me until such time as I acknowledge him. I'll do that when he's fourteen or fifteen. In the meant time he can go to Dragon's Peak as an orphan, with you as his guardian. If you like, Bryce can be one as well. Then you can both see him. But let's keep this between us until he's settled in. Bryce will surely agree, but we need to act now, not send couriers between here and Highever discussing it."

The solution still worried Loghain. _If I had argued, perhaps Maric would have agreed to an alternative solution. Assuming I could have devised an alternative._ Maric adamantly wanted Alistair gone from Redcliffe. Ferelden could not risk Orlais kidnapping a bastard Theirin. _And I don't trust that Orlesian sister in Redcliffe, or the Orlesian, herself, for that matter._

In Highever, even at the Keep, he would be too visible. Loghain could not have him in Denerim where he would be even more visible, or leave him alone in Gwaren. Ultimately, King Maric decided sending Alistair to the Chantry would prove the safest option for all concerned. Teyrn Loghain reluctantly agreed_. _

One worry was Loghain's distrust of Grand Cleric Elemena. He doubted she would keep the agreement to conceal Alistair's identity. He guessed she would tell the Revered Mother in charge of Dragon's Peak; he feared she would tell the Divine. He shook his head as he thought, _Whom do we trust? Not the Orlesians. Not the Chantry, which is controlled by the Orlesians. And not the Guerrins, who may be controlled by a Chantry sister cum Orlesian bard. _He recalled Alistair saying that Lys suspected Sister Eleutheria as well.

The agreement between King Maric and Grand Cleric Elemena stated that she would keep Alistair's identity secret and that he would remain in Ferelden, be schooled and trained at Dragon's Peak Monastery, and be accessible, at any time, to King Maric, Crown Prince Cailan, and Teyrns Mac Tir and Cousland. 'The Grand Cleric,' he recalled pointing out to Maric, 'was not above revising agreements at her whim. Once under Chantry authority, Alistair could be sent to Orlais at the order of the Divine.' Teyrn Loghain feared that outcome most. Dragon's Peak would bear watching.

The other issue was Alistair's age. Both he and King Maric wanted Alistair to continue his martial training. To do that at Dragon's Peak, he would have to join the templar initiates. Usually boys joined the Chantry for templar training at age fourteen or fifteen, the age at which they would become a squire. Alistair was joining at age ten. Because of this, he would require special treatment to both attend the Monastery School as a Chantry Initiate and continue his arms training with the templars.

The agreement with the Grand Cleric solved that issue. At Dragon's Peak Monastery, Alistair would serve as a page to the Knight-Captain and his Lieutenants. He would be educated as a Chantry Initiate in the Chantry Boys School prior to becoming a Templar Initiate at age fourteen. His duties as a page would include continuation of his arms training and armory responsibilities, similar to those he held in Redcliffe. King Maric stipulated, in the agreement that he would remain in the Chantry until acknowledged, that he would become a knight no later than age twenty-one, and that he would never take final vows or become a Templar, unless he chose to. King Maric did not envisage a life of mage hunting and lyrium addiction for his son.

Loghain suspected having a Teyrn as his guardian would not endear him to the other boys. He expected Alistair would come in for his share of resentment and bullying. The experience would not help Alistair resolve the anger and dismay at what he would likely view as a betrayal by the adults around him. In addition, Lys could not visit. The boy was in for some difficult years.

Maric left it to Loghain to oversee the arrangements and then to tell Bryce and Eleanor Cousland after the fact. In late Kingsway, he traveled to Redcliffe to escort Alistair to the Monastery at Dragon's Peak. Arl Eamon had expected that templars would come and get the boy, but Teyrn Loghain thought that too cruel. Helping Alistair make the transition was the least he could do. Fortunately, King Maric agreed, overriding Arl Eamon's dissent.

Alistair greeted Teyrn Loghain happily when he appeared for this unexpected visit. The happiness dissolved when the Teyrn explained his mission.

"Why? I like my school. I have friends. The Arms Master and Guards like me. Why do I have to go away?" He trembled, trying not to cry as Teyrn Loghain instructed him to pack his things.

Boxes had been brought in for his belongings. A pack provided for the clothes he would need while they traveled. The Teyrn sat on his bed watching him stuff his clothes in the pack, while two of the Teyrns guards packed his books, figurines, map and other possessions. His unstrung bow went into a leather case, along with his quiver and arrows. His fletching supplies and tools the guards packed away in one of the boxes. He didn't have that much really. Two boxes of belongings and the pack.

Alistair sniffed, determined not to cry. "I'll be locked away then?"

"No, Alistair, not locked away. It's a school. Many nobles and merchants send their sons and daughters there to be educated. It's the best school in Ferelden. You'll be safe there."

"Right, so I'll fit right in then. Lots of bastards?"

"Alistair." The Teyrn's voice was stern.

"No mustn't mention that. Everyone else can, but not me." He stopped. "I'm sorry, but I'm content here. I don't understand what I did."

"Alistair, you did nothing wrong. The Arlessa did. The Arl did. Not you."

"Safe? I'm not safe here?"

"It would seem not given the Arlessa's actions. We don't want the risk of that happening again when no one is here to help."

Alistair shrugged. "I keep away from her. She only gets upset when you all visit me." He looked up, wiping his nose, "Please, don't make me leave. It's not perfect, but this is my home."

Loghain sighed. "I know, Alistair. Believe me, if we thought it safe for you to stay, we would let you. Now-

"-well, Alistair. On to bigger and better places." The Arl stood in his doorway.

"Yes, My Lord, it seems so," he whispered.

"What, speak up boy."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, good. Now, you have all your things I hope." He looked around the empty room. "It seems you kept it clean at least. Maybe you did learn something from the Arms Master."

"I hope so, My Lord."

"Well, good luck, my boy. I don't imagine we'll see each other again. I don't visit the Circle often." The Arl laughed.

"The Circle, My Lord?"

Loghain cut in, "Arl Guerrin refers to the Circle of Magi, Alistair." Loghain turned to the Arl. "Not all templars serve at the Circle Eamon and not all who study at Dragon's Peak become templars. Alistair is young, yet, but you are correct, it is unlikely you will see him again."

The Arl glared, then turned to Alistair. "Well, goodbye then boy. Good luck." He patted him on the head and left as Alistair replied.

"Good bye Arl Guerrin. Thank you."

The Arl stopped. "Thank you?"

"For giving me a place to live, feeding me and clothing me. I thank you. I know I was a bother. It was kind of you."

The Arl looked puzzled. "You're welcome, boy." He smiled. "…but I didn't have a choice you see. Your father ordered it. Now his orders have changed. Good bye."

Loghain put his arm around Alistair's shoulders, but he shrugged it off. "Let's…just go. At least I know my place now. They'll take me at the school because my father tells them to. You're here because my father told you to be. Lys-"

"-Don't Alistair. No one told her to be your friend. No one."

"No, but she should have stayed away from me. Please, let's go."

The first few days on the road proved disturbing, as Alistair silently and politely did everything asked of him with a forced smile on his face. His behavior, bordered on sullen, but he never yelled, argued or rebelled. The ride to Lothering provided Teyrn Loghain with insight into how Alistair had survived during his time at Redcliffe; and how he might survive his first months at Dragon's Peak. Fortunately, Alistair's natural good nature and curiosity crept back as they left Lothering and the remainder of the ride was tolerable, if not happy.

As they rode out of Lothering, Teyrn Loghain began to discuss with Alistair why this was all happening. Alistair, calmer than he had been, began asking questions and listening to the answers.

"Orlais is always a threat, Alistair, even after twenty years and the peace treaty King Maric negotiated with Empress Celene. There are Ferelden traitors sympathetic to Orlais. There are Orlesian spies who use them. King Maric does not like to think Queen Rowan's brother, Arl Rendorn Guerrin's son, would prove a traitor, but he did marry Isolde against King Maric's wishes."

"Lys said she thought Isolde might be a spy and that the Chantry Sister, Eleutheria, was a Bard," Alistair replied. Loghain raised his eyebrows in surprise, as much at Lys' insight as the observation itself. "I hate Arlessa Isolde and Sister Eleutheria, but do you think Arl Eamon would betray Ferelden?"

Loghain shrugged. "I wouldn't expect him to, but then I wouldn't have expected him to marry an Orlesian. A Free Marcher, perhaps, given his lengthy stay there, but not an Orlesian. Yet he did. Who can say what a man or woman would do, if asked by someone they love?

"Alistair, King Maric…your father, hoped to leave you at Redcliffe until it was time for you to squire. The Arlessa's punishment of you and Lys in Solace infuriated him. He realized, no matter how well the arrangement had worked, he needed to move you to a safer fosterage right away. When Eamon suggested the Chantry, it seemed like a good option, although not the monastery he chose. At Dragon's Peak Monastery, you will receive the best education possible in Ferelden, in academics, in the martial arts and in manners. It's the premier Monastery School in the land. As important to Maric and me, you will also be safe."

"Was I in danger in Redcliffe?"

"Alistair, the Orlesian was going to have her man give you twenty lashes. Then she convinced Eamon to send you to a small, impoverished monastery on the border with Orlais. Yes, you were in danger. And if she or the Sister found out who your father is you would be in more danger."

"But I would never oppose Cailan."

"You wouldn't have to. Alistair, while you may never want to challenge Cailan, there are others who would use you to do so. A rebellion could be declared in your name. The rebels would only need to hold you in their power. You could be a prisoner, it wouldn't matter."

"I didn't realize-"

"-I know. I wish you never had to. I wish I could send you to Highever. Or have you come with me to Denerim. I can't. This is King Maric's decision. We must abide by it."

"Right." He muttered. "So, he decides and I just make the best of it I suppose."

Loghain offered a sad smile, "You always seem to, Alistair."

The boy lips quirked and he almost smiled. "It's my greatest talent," he replied. "Adjusting. Making the best of it."

Loghain snorted. "Not your greatest talent, Alistair, but a useful one. Remember, there is one other benefit to Dragon's Peak."

"Oh?"

"It's close to Denerim. I can visit every month, if you want me to."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I would."

"I think I would like that."

"Good, that's settled then."

"Can Lys and the Couslands visit?"

"I don't know Alistair. We'll have to see. Probably not at the school, but families stay in the village. Their sons and daughters get leave to stay at the local inn and visit with them there. Perhaps the Couslands can visit you that way. You also get to leave for fest days, so we can still plan on Satinalia."

Alistair brightened. "I hope so. I have a prank planned for Lys."

After a brief stop to eat, Loghain asked Alistair to look at the terrain as they rode. He hoped to divert the boy's attention, but with a useful exercise, one Loghain's own father had done with him.

"What am I looking for?"

"Ambushes, dangers, anything out of the ordinary."

"How will I know that?"

"By evaluating the terrain. Ask yourself if the road narrows, or goes into a gorge or pass, or the forest comes so close it offers cover for bandits, or animals behave in an unusual manner. Where would you set up an ambush? If you would, then someone else might too."

"I see, I guess. You mean if birds suddenly fly away or the forest is very silent? "

"Exactly. Just observe and mention anything you see as a potential danger or opportunity."

They rode quietly for a while, then Alistair pulled up as they crested a hill. "There, at the base of this hill, the road dips between two cliffs. The cliff tops are forested so I can't see if anyone is hidden there. And it looks like the road could be blocked. Would it be a good ambush spot?"

Loghain grinned. "It would and it has been. Our scouts have already gone ahead to check, in fact. Now, I also want you to watch for a good campsite for tonight. What do you think it would need?"

Alistair frowned, thinking. "Water. But the site would have to be dry and well drained and flat and large enough for all of us. Can it be on both sides of the road?"

"Yes, Alistair, given the size of our group, it could. Anything else?"

"Firewood. Deadfall and an open area so no trees or bushes would catch on fire."

"Good. Keep an eye out and let me know if you see such a place."

"I'm guessing you already know where a campsite is?"

Loghain laughed. "I do. I've traveled this road many times, but I think you'll have no trouble recognizing it. You've done well so far."

The rest of the day passed quietly as Alistair identified several ambush sites. Loghain smiled at how quickly the boy caught on when he pointed out terrain features that would enhance or impede a battle. _He'll be a good soldier one day. A good leader. It would be a shame to waste him on the templars._

They camped for the night just off the West Road in the campsite Alistair easily identified. As they ate, Loghain could almost see the boy thinking through all they had discussed that day, but he asked no more questions. Up early the next day, they rode quietly for a while.

Finally, Alistair broke the silence. "What should I expect when we get there?"

"You will be one of the younger students, Alistair. You will be a page, along with several other boys, to the Templar Knight-Captain and his lieutenants. It's what most noble boys of your age do."

"I'm not noble. I'm a commoner. Arl Eamon made that very clear to me."

"Alistair, you're King Maric's son! Forget what Eamon's told you. Whether you are a noble or a commoner doesn't matter. I'm a commoner remember? You will be what you make of yourself. Teryn Cousland says that every noble line has a commoner at its root…

"…And there's only luck and the progeny skilled enough to make the best use of it." Alistair completed, smiling slightly. "Lys told me that. So I need to recognize opportunities and then be able to take advantage of them?"

"Exactly."

"Suppose I don't want to be a Templar."

"The Grand Cleric agreed with King Maric that you would never take vows unless you choose to. He doesn't expect you to be a templar. It's a safe way to get you the arms training you'll need to become a knight. You will become a knight by age twenty-one, but if you don't want to take vows you won't."

"Good. Choices are good." He was quiet for a while. "Does he ever ask about me?"

"He asks about you every month, sometimes more often. I tell him what the Arl and teaching Sister report and about my visits. He cares about what happens to you Alistair. He is very proud of what you have accomplished these past two years."

"You know, Cailan knows who I am?"

"Not officially, but, yes, Maric and I both know that."

"I like him. I'm glad I got to meet him anyway."

"King Maric was pleased as well, Alistair. I think you have Fergus to thank for arranging the meetings, although Maric encouraged him to do so. Fergus could have avoided you and Lys, as easily as joining you. Fergus is a good man."

"You and the Cousland's have been good to me."

"It's not hard Alistair. You're a fine boy." He chuckled, "and you're Lys' friend. We'd all have to answer to her if we weren't, even the King."

"Does she know about this?"

"No, not yet. No one does beyond the King, Teagan and Arl Eamon. Maric made the decision. He didn't take time to consult Teyrn Cousland in Highever. We'll get you settled before we tell anyone else. Everyone in Redcliffe thinks you are traveling with me again. The Orlesian doesn't know who your father is. Once you're settled I'll tell Teyrn Cousland and then I'll tell Lys."

**9:20 Dragon 26 Harvestmere === Highever House – Denerim **

Once he broke the news to the Teyrn and Teyrna, he asked Eleanor and Bryce to let him tell Lys. They agreed. Now, Teyrn Loghain sat alone in the library in Highever House waiting. As he sipped the Antivan Brandy Bryce had provided, Loghain heard Lys coming down the hall. _This might prove the most formidable task of all._.

"Teyrn Loghain, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Lys hugged him. "Happy Satinalia."

She looked around the room expectantly. Surprise, then disappointment and finally understanding flickered across her face. Gazing at him impassively, she continued, "Are you here to explain why Alistair isn't with you? Or can I hope this is the worst Satinalia prank ever played?"

_Maker's breathe, the girl was ten going on ninety sometimes_. "Explanation, no pranks."

"Well, I see you have brandy already, so perhaps we should get on with it." She stood, stiffly, in front of the hearth, silhouetted by the blazing fire behind her. Loghain sipped more brandy.

"A summary first, then the detail, if it pleases you, my lady," he said without sarcasm. "The incident with the Orlesian in Solace both angered and disturbed Alistair's father. He decided Redcliffe was no longer a safe fosterage for Alistair. The Orlesian, ironically, provided the solution. She and Eamon had Templars from a local Monastery try to take Alistair, but Teagan prevented it. Sending Alistair to a safer Chantry Monastery, however, seemed a good option. Alistair's father came to an agreement with Grand Cleric Elemena to accept Alistair at Dragon's Peak Monastery as an orphan."

She interrupted, "Alistair's father must be very influential."

"I suspect you know very well who he is."

"I'd like you to tell me."

"Lys, I can't…Maker's Bones, Melysande...the King. King Maric is his father and Cailan his half-brother. Since Alistair knows that, I suspect you do as well."

"He and I have talked about it, but I've not told anyone. Nor did he tell me. I figured it out after I saw them together at Funalis two years ago. I got him to admit it to me in Highever. I understand he would be in danger if it were known. I'm sorry, I interrupted your explanation. Please continue."

Loghain chuckled to himself, _I feel like I've been given a royal command. She's as bad as Anora._ A rogue thought shook him. _I should make sure they are friends. I'd hate to be caught between the two of them if they were enemies._ He shrugged off the image and continued his story.

"I took Alistair to the Monastery a few weeks ago. He will study as a Chantry Initiate in the Monastery Boys School and serve as a page to the Knight-Captain and his knight-lieutenants until he is fourteen. When ready, he will enter templar training as a templar initiate. He will not – listen to me Lys – he will not take vows unless he chooses to. The Grand Cleric agreed to that. He will be educated and trained at the premier Monastery school in Ferelden. He will be safe, cared for and ready to take up life as a knight when he's of age."

He could not see her expression. Her face remained in silhouette. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was controlled. He'd expected anger, tears, anything but this measured response. "That does not explain why he is not here. Pages and squires return home for fest days, whether they serve other noble houses or the Chantry."

"The Revered Mother and Knight-Captain felt that it was too soon after his arrival to allow him leave to visit Denerim. It's a standard rule. It's not specific to Alistair."

"If you took him to the Monastery only a few weeks ago, why didn't you just delay it by a month? He could have come to Denerim, joined us at Satinalia and then gone to the Monastery."

"Honestly, Lys, it didn't occur to me, because I didn't know they wouldn't allow him to leave again. We agreed on a date. I adhered to the agreement. I should have asked more questions. I didn't."

"Dates? Agreements? Alistair is not a battle, Teyrn Loghain. He is a boy. Or, perhaps not, maybe the term is pawn. He is a pawn to be moved at the whim of his keepers." Her voice had risen slightly as she spoke. Her bitter tone surprised him. She fell silent for a while.

"Can I visit him? Dragon's Peak is not far from the city."

"No, only family may visit. He joined the Chantry as an orphan. I act as a guardian."

He could see her flinch at not qualifying as family.

"So, no one will visit him? He'll be cut off from everyone he knows?" Her breathing turned ragged.

Loghain could tell she suppressed tears.

"I can't imagine," she continued, "how alone he must feel. I have so many people around me who love me. He has no one. We've all failed him."

"Lys, he still has all of us. He is not alone. And he is safe – from the Orlesian and from all Orlesians."

"I…understand. I'm feeling sorry for myself, of course. I hate that I can't see him. I hate that he's alone."

"Lys, I can and will visit regularly. I can take letters and deliver them to his hands."

"As if my letters won't be read once you leave," she responded more bitterness creeping into her voice. She sniffed, but gained control again.

"Once he's allowed to leave the Monastery grounds, I'm sure you'll be able to visit with him in the village or during fest days."

"I suppose we'll see, won't we? The Chantry can be very cruel. You should talk to a mage and find out how cruel." She turned to face Teyrn Loghain. "I can't imagine Alistair as a templar, hunting apostates."

"Lys, he won't be a templar, unless he chooses to take vows."

Lys stepped to the other chair facing the fire and sat, ankles crossed, hands folded in her lap. "You rode with him from Redcliffe to Dragon's Peak?"

"I did. I thought accompanying him was the least I could do. I care about him too, Lys," he said gently.

"How is he?"

"Upset, still angry, but adjusting. I explained, as best I could, the reasons for the decision and answered his questions. He understands that Redcliffe was no longer safe for him. He is most angry, as you are, about missing Satinalia with all of us in Denerim. Neither of us were prepared for that news."

"I stayed for a few days to see him settled. He likes the school, the brothers and the huge library. It made him feel better about sending away his books. He'll adjust to his page duties. He wished you and your Mum, Fergus and Papa, Happy Satinalia, and said something about star gazing and asked me to send his love to you and your Mum."

Lys smiled sadly, "Good. I'm glad you stayed with him. Thank you."

"I have a letter for you." He handed her a letter sealed with his own seal. "And a box with his belongings. He doesn't have his own room, so we felt his books, map and figurines would be better stored with you or me. I thought you might want them here. He kept his clothes and bow."

She took the letter. "I'll take his things to my room here. If he wants them, they'll be nearby and you can get them." She looked directly at Loghain holding his attention, "Thank you, Teyrn Loghain for telling me yourself. And for escorting him, rather than leaving it to the templars. It must have been hard for you, too."

"It was, Lys. If I could have devised a better plan, I would have convinced Maric to choose it. When I spoke to your father earlier, he had no other suggestions either. If a better option comes up, we'll consider it. It's a fine school, Lys. For now, he'll be safe."

Lys stood and remained quietly staring into the fire for some time. Her fingers massaged the letter. "I'd like to go read this now, if you'll excuse me. I'm sure we'll see each other again at some time during the celebrations. I will have a letter for you before I leave for Highever. Good evening, Teyrn Mac Tir."

He thought she would hug him again, but she didn't. She curtsied and left.

_I should go home; perhaps I can ruin Anora's Satinalia as well._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys found Alistair's box and asked that it be brought to her room. She ran up the stairway behind the servant, asked that the box be set on her table. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

_9:20 Dragon, 2 Harvestmere,  
Dragon's Peak Monastery_

_Dear Lys,_

_I told you on my Name Day that ten must be my lucky number. I was wrong. As you must know by now, I won't be in Denerim for Satinalia. New pages and students may not leave for fest days during their first six months at Dragon's Peak. Perhaps next year. I try to be an optimist._

_Teyrn Loghain brought me here from Redcliffe. He's been very kind and explained why I am safe here. He stayed in the village to check on me during my first days at school and on duty as a page. I was allowed to give him this letter today._

_I think I will enjoy my studies here. The teaching brothers are kind and knowledgeable. I believe I will learn far more than I could have in Redcliffe. _

_The Knight-Captain and the knight-lieutenants seem gruff, but I'm sure they will be fair. I haven't seen the practice yards yet, but resuming my training will happen in time. _

_There is a fine library here. I look forward to reading. I will let you know what I choose. _

_Did you know I could draw? I don't think I ever told you. It's something I always kept secret. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have made fun of me. You can look in the box I sent with the Teyrn. Some of my drawings are there. There may even be one or two of you, although I kept my favorite ones of you here._

_I will be fine. I just need to adjust to this new place and make the best of it. Please enjoy Satinalia for me. It will be much nicer, I'm sure, without the prank I planned for you. I'll save it for next year. I will miss you and your family. My happiest days have been spent with all of you. Please wish them Happy Satinalia for me. And give a special hug to your Mum and ask her to give one to you. _

_Don't be too angry with Teyrn Loghain. This was not his idea. He was good to me and explained it all. He didn't have to escort me here or stay and make sure I settled in. I'm glad he did. Be happy, Lys. I'm fine. We'll see each again one day._

_Respectfully, your friend,  
Alistair_

Suppressing her tears, Lys opened the box. She found his figurines and chuckled as she held up the golem. The griffon and dragon they had given him for his Name Day were still carefully wrapped. She kept the three figurines out to put on the shelf above her table. She didn't think he would mind. The scroll case held his map. His amulet lay in the box as well. She wondered why he could not wear a holy amulet. Then she noticed the broken chain. _I'll replace the chain. Maybe Loghain can take it back to him._

At the bottom of the box, she found his books and the sketches. She took the stack of parchment and curled up against the bolsters on her bed, pulling a small blanket over her. She picked up the smallest sketches first. Most were sketches of dogs and horses, on scraps of parchment, the charcoal smeared from years of rubbing against other drawings; these were the work of a much younger Alistair. The later pictures showed his growing talent. There were some of Master Wilmot, Arms Master Robert, Guard Captain Stephan, Redcliffe troops sparring, his classmates at the Chantry school and teacher, Sister Maris, in Redcliffe. She recognized a few of the Redcliffe children. There was one of her mother sitting by the fire in their apartment in Redcliffe Castle. Another showed Eleanor, Nyla and Freya sewing. A more recent one was of Fergus and Nathaniel playing chess in Highever. Her father and Loghain sat in another, chatting in front of the hearth in the Highever solar. Two more were of Loghain alone. The last few were of her. One was of her and Pippa singing, another showed her riding Hitch and several others were just of her face or head and shoulders. He was good.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mum, my darling. I thought you might want company."

"Yes, please, come in."

Eleanor walked in and looked over Lys' shoulder. "Where did those come from?" she asked astonished. "They're quite good."

"Alistair."

"He drew them? Did you know he could draw?"

"No. He apologized in his letter for not telling me. He said I could open the box and I would find the drawings."

Eleanor sat on the bed at her side and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Lys' tears started to fall and she gently pushed the papers away from her, cuddling into her Mum's side. "I don't want to ruin them. Oh, Mum, how can this be a good thing? I miss him so much. He sounds so brave in his letter, but I know he feels abandoned. Why must he always be alone? How could I fail him so badly?" She threw her arms around her mother and cried.

"Lys, you did not fail him. He could never think that. Grown-ups failed him, never you." Eleanor Cousland did not know what else to say to make Lys feel better. She held her little girl and, failing to hold back her own tears, cried with her.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Special Thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions. Thank, Kira, for all the help on this one. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollyanna24 and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	22. Chapter 22: His Greatest Talent

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

* * *

**Chapter 22 – HIS GREATEST TALENT**

_**9:20 Dragon 29 Harvestmere**_

_Dear Alistair, _

_Loghain visited me the day we arrived in Denerim for Satinalia. He was alone. He explained what others have decided for your future. I wish so many things were different. I imagine you do too. I'm so sorry I can't help. I still want to be your friend, even if I can't visit you. I hope you want me as a friend too, even though I've failed you. I wear my laurel pendant and ring every day. __I think of you. Always._

_Loghain gave me your letter and box. The sketches are wonderful. It's alright that you didn't tell me. I sometimes keep a journal. I don't think I told you that. I kept some of your drawings to put up in my room. I hope you don't mind. Your golem and the dragon and griffon are on my table. Please tell me if you mind. I'll put them all back, if you do. I'm just holding them for you, of course. Seeing them is somehow comforting. I miss you._

_I'll keep the box in Denerim, at Highever House. That way if you ever visit Loghain and want anything returned, it will all be here. _

_I've decided to keep my journal again. Why you might ask? Could my life be so interesting? No, not really, but I do want to remember what happens from day to day, so I can tell you about it. I can't write to you every day…well I could, but I can't burden Teyrn Loghain with that many letters, therefore, I will keep a journal. Then I can choose the best stories of my not so exciting life and tell you about them. Besides, writing in the journal is almost like writing to you every day. I think about you when I write, and wonder what you are doing._

_I used to be able to imagine you in your room at the Armory, caring for the Guards' arms and armor, helping Wilmot in the stables, reading in your room, or lying on the roof of the tower. When I imagine you now, it's all grey around you. I miss you. I hope you can visit Loghain at Wintersend when we are in Denerim again. But, no, your six months won't be up will it? Maybe Summerday?_

_Please tell me about your life and what you are thinking. You say you are a page for the Knight-Captain. What are your duties? I wonder if they are the same as Castle Cousland's pages? What subjects will you study? The traditional trivium: grammar, logic and rhetoric? Have you begun learning arithmetic yet? What about arms training? Will you be able to continue with sword, shield and bow? Loghain says Dragon's Peak offers an excellent education. He said, as you did, that there was a huge library. I am babbling aren't I? _

_Is Loghain right? Are you content there? Being away from the Orlesian must be good. There must be other boys. What a stupid thing to write – of course there are, it's a school. Have you made any friends? Please write and let me know. Loghain said he would make sure you had enough ink, quills and parchment. I'll suggest he bring you some colored ink and charcoal for drawing. _

_You were lucky to have missed Satinalia. I had a wicked Satinalia prank planned for you, but you did not get to be annoyed by it. And I was not bothered by whatever you planned for me. I know it was something clever. I so missed being tricked._

_I need to give this letter to Loghain tonight. I'm angry with him, so I haven't seen him much this Satinalia. I've been indisposed a lot. Mum says that's what lady's become – not sick or grumpy, but indisposed. I'm angry with everyone except you and Mum I think. I've almost ruined a practice dummy, I've sparred with it so much. I've been a brat and I think everyone, except you, I hope, and Mum, is angry with me. Mum misses you too and sends hugs. I do too._

_I'll be glad to return to Highever. I will have Guild work, classes and training to keep me busy there and Pippa. We'll go to Nevarra in Firstfall. I'll keep my Journal so I can tell you all about it. Please remember me and write. _

_Watch for falling stars. Always._

_Your friend, Lys_

**9****:20 Dragon 5 Haring === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

Alistair greeted Teryn Mac Tir formally, so very formally, that Loghain knew Alistair believed a Brother or Templar somehow watched their meeting. Unfortunately, the wind and falling snow precluded a private walk in the Monastery gardens. He would very much like to hear Alistair's version of the past two months.

At the suggestion, the very strong suggestion, of Knight-Captain Aaron and Revered Mother Hilda, Loghain had not visited for two months after leaving Alistair at the Peak in Harvestmere. The Knight-Captain and Revered Mother argued that Alistair should adjust to monastery life before receiving visitors. All new students and initiates were subject to this restriction.

The Revered Mother reminded Loghain that most students and Initiates only received visits from male members of their immediate family – fathers, brothers, maybe uncles. Loghain's visits to Alistair, as guardian of an orphan, constituted a rare exception. Normally, students who entered as orphans, as Alistair had, received no visitors. The Revered Mother did not verbally chastise Loghain for using his influence, but her expression did. Her disapproval, either of him using undue influence or Alistair's bastardy or both, showed clearly. She would not bend the rules for him, Teyrn or not.

_Alistair, in her mind,_ Loghain surmised, _was his unacknowledged bastard or the unacknowledged bastard of someone close to him._ _The latter of course was quite true._ _There must be other illegitimate children here. Does the Chantry treat them all with such contempt, or was it just here?_ _Or is it me, the common born Teyrn?_

Teyrn Loghain had arrived the day before he met with Alistair. He had spent hours either waiting in anterooms or meeting with the officials. He met with Revered Mother Hilda, who headed the Monastery and its sister Convent, Brother Matthew the School Master of the Boys School, and Knight-Captain Aaron, who led the Templar Academy. Academically, the news had been superlative. Brother Matthew lauded Alistair's progress and the extensive time he spent in the library quietly working with the Librarian Brother or reading. Brother Matthew characterized Alistair as intelligent, witty, personable, persistent and diligent.

"He is adjusting quite well," the Brother finished.

The Revered Mother and Knight-Captain were less complimentary. Revered Mother Hilda complained of Alistair's lack of piety, smart mouth, tendency to whisper during Chapel services and detailed the resulting punishments. She did concede that he performed all punishment duties diligently, but expressed dissatisfaction that he was not adjusting better or showing proper contrition. She acknowledged his academic success, but belittled cleverness, when not balanced by piety and contemplation.

Teryn Loghain had disliked Knight-Captain Aaron on sight, at their first meeting in Harvestmere. The templar epitomized the type of noble Loghain despised. Arrogant and supercilious, he barely offered Loghain the respect due to him as Teyrn of Gwaren, General of the Armies and Advisor to the King. His demeanor had not changed with the passage of two months.

P_erhaps I should have brought Bryce with me, _Loghain thought_._ In discussing whether Teyrn Cousland would exercise his right to visit Alistair, both Teyrn's agreed that only Loghain would visit at first. Too much attention would likely do Alistair more harm than good. Once he was settled, they could alternate visits and have Alistair stay with them at the Dragon's Rest. Only then could Lys visit too.

Loghain sat before the Knight-Captain's desk wishing he could cow haughty nobles with a look, as Bryce did. _Bryce has a way of bringing obnoxious nobles to heel, _Loghain chuckled to himself,_ with a look Lys called the 'Cousland glower'. It shocked errant nobility when emanating from the normally affable Teyrn. Then again, the Cousland line was one of the oldest in Ferelden. That alone put most nobles in their place before Bryce glowered, much less opened his mouth_.

Given Alistair's diligence and competence at the Armory and Stables in Redcliffe, Loghain expected he would have no problem serving as a page. At Dragon's Peak he served as one of five pages who alternated service among the Knight-Captain and his two Knight-lieutenants. The pages at Dragon's Peak ranged in age from ten to thirteen. A young boy served as a page by running messages, serving at meals, caring for the knight's arms and armor under supervision of a squire or the knight and learning manners, courtly behavior and the basics of combat. The knight or lord for whom the page worked would usually treat him fairly, but a page went through intensive training.

According to Knight-Captain Aaron, however, Alistair's service was wholly unsatisfactory. He described Alistair as sloppy, dilatory, incompetent, stupid, smart mouthed – his censure went on for some time. When Loghain asked for details, however, none were forthcoming. The Knight-Captain would not outline Alistair's duties, his daily schedule, what, specifically, he did poorly or what training had been provided to enable him to understand his new role. From what he could tell, Alistair's inability to predict the irregular and unknown future needs of the three templars constituted his main failure. Or, perhaps because he was a bastard or a commoner or favored by the Teyrn of Gwaren.

Loghain wanted to rail at the fool, but restrained himself, realizing it would only make things worse for the boy. He had limited influence in the Monastery, unlike Redcliffe, where he could invoke the King's name with Arl Eamon. He felt his first misgivings about this solution, as he left the Knight-Captain's study. He had hoped for some guidance from the Knight-Captain so he could help Alistair adjust. With nothing provided, he could do little when they met.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After greeting Teyrn Loghain, Alistair remained standing.

"Refreshments will be provided, Your Grace. Would you prefer wine, ale, mead or cider?" he asked.

"Sweet cider, Alistair. And perhaps some bread and fruit…or cheese?"

"Yes, of course, Your Grace. If you will excuse me, I'll see to it." When he left, Loghain assumed he was giving the order to a servant in the hallway. His visit with Alistair was limited to two hours and the hourglass was turned by the brother in the anteroom when he arrived. Instead, he soon realized that Alistair had gone to the kitchens himself. _Of course, you fool,_ _they want to limit your time with him. How better, than to send him running around the Monastery while you sit here._ Eventually Alistair returned with a tray.

"Put it on the table between us, Alistair, we can serve ourselves." Alistair hesitated, unsure of how to respond, then he placed the tray on the table and moved to stand by Loghain's chair.

"Alistair, please be seated."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I am not permitted to be seated. It is forbidden for a page to sit before his betters."

"Is it permitted to eat?"

"No, Your Grace. The refreshments are for you. I only serve." Loghain sighed. He feared he had already earned the boy a punishment by asking him to be seated and forcing him to speak up to a Teyrn.

"Alistair, I understand. I don't want to suggest you break any rules. Suppose you tell me how you spend your days. Brother Matthew tells me you do well in your studies."

"I rise at first light. There is a bell to ensure we wake for Prime15. I wash, dress, attend Prime services to hear the Chant of Light, then I see to my morning duties for the Knight-Captain and lieutenants. I attend morning classes, then serve the templars at dinner. I have more classes in the after dinner or I work in the library. After supper I return to serve the Knights. We say a part of the Chant at Vespers after supper and Compline before bed."

"And your free time?"

"I have very little free time, Your Grace. If I find myself with extra time, I study the Chant of Light or go to Library."

"What duties do you perform for the Knights, Alistair?"

He squirmed, reluctant to answer. "I clean their rooms, Your Grace, serve them at table and clean and mend their clothing."

"Their clothing or their arming clothes, arms and armor?"

"Their clothing, Your Grace. I am too clumsy and stupid to touch their arms, armor or arming clothes. The other pages tend to those items."

"I see. What about arms training?"

"I am not ready for arms training, Your Grace. I am too slow and awkward to use weapons. My bow…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "my bow has been confiscated. Templars do not use bows only crossbows." Loghain raised his eyebrows, but Alistair remained expressionless.

"I brought some letters for you. You should have time to read them and write a reply for me to take." Loghain said, moving to a less fraught topic.

"Thank you, Your Grace, you're very kind. Would you mind if I wrote on the reverse of the letters?"

"No, but I brought..." He noticed the slight negative nod. "On the reverse is fine, Alistair."

Alistair remained almost expressionless as he read Lys' letter. A sniff, a quick swipe at his cheek and stiffly hunched shoulders as he wrote the response provided the only indications that he missed her.

**_9:20 Dragon 5 Haring_**

_Dear Lady Melysande,_

_Thank you for your kind letter. I am well. I am adjusting to my new life here in the Monastery. _

_Brother Matthew and the other teaching brothers are good to me. I learn a lot in all the areas you mentioned including arithmetic and also geography and geometry. Those subjects will help me with map reading, which is an important skill I must acquire. The brothers appear pleased with my efforts. _

_I do enjoy the fine library, but I try not to let the templars know. Library punishment is preferable to kitchen punishment, so I let them think I hate it. Clever of me, yes? I help stack books on the shelves and in the presses. I'd like to learn to repair the illustrations, or even make them. I think I might be good at it. But that's a brother's task, so I probably won't be allowed._

_Learning to be a page has proven difficult for me. Being slow and clumsy, I too often disappoint the templar knights I serve. The other pages often try to 'help', but being clumsy, I often trip or drop things when they do. I hope to live up to the knights' high expectations one day. My responsibilities will increase as I improve. At present, my page duties take up all my time, when not at my studies. I hope to train with blades again someday._

_I will be interested to hear news of you and your family. Keeping a journal should be useful and help you exercise self-discipline. As I am learning here, self-discipline is an important virtue. I hope you have a good trip to Cumberland. You should see many stars from shipboard._

_Respectfully always, Alistair_

"Please let me know if you approve it, Your Grace. If not, I will throw it in the fire."

Loghain scanned the brief note thinking, _Lys would read far too much between the lines, particularly the comment about his fellow pages. No letter, however, would be worse._ "I find it most acceptable, Alistair. The news about your studies will be appreciated."

The knock on the door alerted him that their allotted time was ending. Loghain rose and walked around the table where Alistair now stood and surprised Alistair by hugging him. He whispered in his ear as he did, "Lys sends her love and will beat me senseless if I tell her I didn't pass it on. We'll talk when the weather allows a walk in the garden."

He backed away, tousling the boy's hair as he did.

"Thank you for your visit, Your Grace. I hope you have a safe journey back to Denerim."

Alistair walked to the door and opened it for Loghain, bowing as he did so. Loghain walked out wondering why he didn't just grab the boy and take him along. He could be a page at Gwaren House and to the Void with anyone who remarked on his resemblance to the King; but it was too soon to question Maric's decision to place him here. The King would argue for more time to allow Alistair to adjust. King Maric could be blind and stubborn, too. And Alistair was his son, not Loghain's.

Loghain first went to the Knight-Captain to ask about the bow. The Knight-Captain deigned to see him, but refused to return Alistair's bow to him. Angry, Loghain insisted he would take it with him; that it was not the Chantry's to keep if Alistair would not use it. The Knight-Captain finally sent one of the initiates with Loghain to retrieve the bow. He would take it to Gwaren House and hold it for Alistair.

Loghain rode back to the Dragon's Rest Inn in the village. He had a comfortable room with a cozy fire. A well-prepared dinner awaited him. He saw other students here with their fathers or brothers. He had initially thought to bring Alistair here when he visited, but Revered Mother and Knight-Captain made it clear that they would not allow Alistair to leave the Monastery premises. Only so many exceptions would be made for the orphan. _I should ask Maric to go back to the Grand Cleric and insist that I be extended all privileges of a parent._ Maric might do that if the prohibitions based on orphan status persisted.

**9:21 Dragon 17 Wintermarch === Dragon's Peak Monastery === Almost two months later**

Loghain sat quietly as Alistair read Lys' letter. He had managed to make this brief trip to Dragon's Peak in between First Day 9:21 and Wintersend festivities. He skipped the meetings with officials, this time, and spent only the allotted two hours with the Alistair. Again, sleet and cold prevented a walk within the Monastery grounds. He sat quietly while Alistair read Lys' letter.

**_9:21 Dragon 12 Wintermarch_**

_Dear Alistair, _

_Pippa and I journeyed to Cumberland, in Nevarra, after Satinalia. We returned before First Day. Fortunately, neither of us gets seasick, as the voyage to Cumberland proved rough. Mum and Arlessa Alys survived the voyage well, although many of the passengers did not. So much sickness and bad weather kept us below decks and made it a most unpleasant trip. We didn't see any stars._

_I read a lot to keep my brain occupied. Fortunately, the lanterns attached securely to the bulkhead, so they did not swing as the ship pitched. Usually, the voyage to Cumberland, even in winter, is quite pleasant. I love staying on deck, watching the sailors, the changing seas, the stars at night and the sea birds. Not so fond of staying below decks, but enough whinging. The return trip proved very pleasant with many starry nights._

_In Cumberland, Pippa and I joined Mum and Arlessa Alys on all their business visits for the first time. I know it sounds boring, but I want to learn more about the wool business and I'm learning about banking with Cousin Samuel Haris. I find it interesting and it keeps my brain occupied. I am learning to exercise the self-discipline you spoke of and remain focused. No more impetuous, impulsive, thoughtless actions for me. _

_Before we left Highever, Pippa and I designed another plaid, which we will have made up into cloaks and shawls. A plaid is a multicolored cloth with stripes going in both directions, by the way. Very long plaids were used by the old tribes as clothing. They wrapped the Plaid around themselves over their smalls as their main form of dress. Well, I think they wore smalls. Ewww. What if they didn't? (Did you smile?) Each clan had its distinctive color and pattern or structure. What Pippa and I are designing are new patterns, using new colors. It's fun, we learn a lot. It also keeps my brain occupied. _

_I keep writing that don't I? When left to its own devices my brain seems to think of you a lot. I wonder what you are doing, if they treat you well, if you are content…. I miss you. I miss looking forward to Summerday or Funalis knowing I will see you. If I think too long I get sad, hence the brain otherwise occupied attempts. Back to Nevarra…. _

_We visited Mum's family at the Haris estate north of Cumberland for a few weeks. Usually I only visit Cumberland. Mum always goes to the Haris Estate, but, until this year, I stayed in Cumberland with Arlessa Alys and Pippa. My only visit to the Estate was five years ago with Papa and Fergus. _

_Mum's cousin, Samuel Haris, heads House Haris. It's one of the biggest banking and trading houses in Thedas. House Haris provided the investments, which helped Mum and Arlessa Alys build the cloth and dye trade in Highever after the rebellion. Mum's grandmother was a Haris, hence our connections. Cousin Samuel's wife, Mira, died last year. They had no children. This year Cousin Samuel requested that Mum bring me on her visit. I'm not sure why Cousin Samuel wanted to meet me again, but I enjoyed the visit and learned a lot from him. _

_On the way to the Estate, we visited the burial place of Cousin Mira. Nevarran's burial customs are odd. They actually preserve and bury bodies. They don't burn the dead on a pyre and bury only the ashes. It's creepy. They call the burial places mausoleums and they are huge. Some are like houses. Nevarrans start building them when they are alive, so they will be ready when they die. You'd almost think they believe the dead live there and use the furnishings. Yes, I said furnishings. Ewww. As I said, creepy, but it's their practice and, apparently, the Chantry allows it, as they are devout Andrastians._

_The Haris Estate is west of the Imperial Highway and south of Nevarra City, which is on the Minanter River. The estate is huge, with mines in the hills to the west.. The house has offices for the banking and merchant business and apartments for family members, private guests and business guests. There are stables, farmland and quarters and practice yards for the Free Company Cousin Haris sponsors to guard the House's caravans. Captain Aleksi, leader of Hrothgar's Wrath, let me shoot and spar in the practice yards. I beat all the pages and a few of the squires at the archery butts. Apparently you are the only person alive, our age, who can defeat me. My blade work needs improving, but I learned a lot while there from the Wrath's Arms Master and trainers. _

_I also showed them mounted archery. They found it interesting, at least they said so. The Arms Master thought it might be useful for their scouts. He could imagine them harrying bandits lying in ambush. He didn't laugh at me anyway or call me stupid like Arl Howe did. I'd like to visit every year, I think. I'd especially like to visit with you. You'd like training with the Wrath. _

_We returned to Highever at the end of Haring just in time for First Day. We'll be leaving for Denerim in a week for Wintersend and the Landsmeet. Well, Papa and Fergus will attend the Landsmeet. I'll just be in Denerim. I'll give this letter to Loghain. I'm a little worried about you. I hope life in the monastery has improved since you last wrote._

_Please remember me and write. Looking for falling stars. Always._

_Your friend, Melysande _

"She keeps busy, Your Grace."

"She does, Alistair. She misses you. Keeping busy is her way of coping with that."

"Other boys go out with their families to the village or home on holidays. Will I be permitted to go with you after six months? The Knight-Captain says orphans can't leave ever."

"I intend that you will, but I can't promise, Alistair. I won't build false hope. I will talk with the Revered Mother."

"I see. And if not, I should adjust?"

"You should adjust."

"Adjusting, it's a poem, you know. About Fereldans. I think someone wrote it during the Rebellion." Alistair proceeded to recite it."

_I'm from Ferelden  
__I don't expect too much  
__If the world ended today  
__I would adjust__  
_

_Fereldan people  
__They will surprise you  
_'_Cause they're not expected  
__To do too much__  
_

_We're like Andraste  
__We will try harder  
__We may go further  
__Cause we never think  
__That we are good enough__  
_

_I'm from Ferelden  
__I don't expect too much  
__If the world ended today  
__I would adjust  
__I would adjust  
__I would adjust__16__  
_

Loghain wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to say you should expect far too much, but given Alistair's life experiences he hesitated to encourage him to do that. Before he could react, Alistair spoke.

"I know, you would say I _should_ expect too much. I get tired of disappointment, though. I will adjust. I don't give up."

"I know you don't Alistair. You do adjust. You've done well here. It's, as I've said, a good talent to have. I don't always adjust well. And I know you never give up. Persistence is something you and Lys have in common. She could learn flexibility from you. She has trouble adjusting, sometimes.

**9:21 Dragon 25 Guardian === Denerim === A month later, after the Landsmeet**

"Again! You're visiting that boy again? I might as well have stayed at the palace if you're leaving as soon as I arrive." Anora had moved to her own apartments in the palace the year before when Cailan turned fifteen and she eighteen. It gave them time together and with King Maric in preparation for their marriage and rule. She often returned to Gwaren House, however, when her father stayed in Denerim. She had arrived at Gwaren House a few days before after the Landsmeet ended. "Father, what is the attraction this illegitimate child has for you? Or is it something else? Do you have a woman?"

"Anora! No, Anora, I do not, as you say, have a woman. As for the boy, as you persist in calling him, I have an obligation to see him well taken care of. His name, by the way, is Alistair."

"Just whose son is he father?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

Loghain groaned. "Anora, he is not my son, although I would be proud to call him such. Why don't you come with me? Dragon's Peak is a lovely village with a fine Inn. After Wintersend and the Landsmeet, it will do us both good

to get out of Denerim." _Perhaps, _he thought, _I can set your powers of persuasion to work on Revered Mother Hilda. Maybe you can convince her to allow the boy more freedom._

"You can visit the Girls School and the Revered Mother. The Crown endows the schools. You may take an interest in them when you and Cailan marry."

Cocking her head, Anora thought a moment, "I would like to see education improved in Ferelden. We should have a University, as they do in Orlais, so our children do not have to travel to Orlais or elsewhere and our scholars have a home. Dragon's Peak may be a model to build upon. That is not a bad idea, Father."

Loghain smirked. "Occasionally one does occur to me."

Anora mouth quirked, but she ignored the remark. "And can I meet this boy? …this Alistair?"

"I am the only visitor he is allowed. Only men can visit the Boys School."

"Surely you bring him to the Inn for dinner or take him riding?"

"Sadly, no. The Revered Mother doesn't permit him to leave the School."

Anora frowned. "Father, who is he to be kept – well, imprisoned? Why does his father allow it? Or, is it his mother? Or both? Father, is he Maric's son?"

Loghain remained silent.

"You can't tell me. You won't tell me. Does Cailan know? I will get Cailan to tell me you know."

"I can't control what you and Cailan discuss, Anora."

"You want me to convince the Revered Mother to give him more freedom, don't you? This has nothing to do with me accompanying you. It's about the boy."

"Anora, it is about you accompanying me. I always ask you to come along when I travel to Tourneys or elsewhere and you usually decline. Then you complain that you never see me. Would I like you help with Revered Mother Hilda? Yes, I would. Do I want your company? Yes, I do. Would I enjoy working together with you on this problem. Yes, immensely. Will you come?"

"Working together?"

"We used to be quite good at solving problems together."

"Yes, we did. Alright, I'll come along. You can tell me about the boy and his problems as we ride I suppose. We are riding?"

"Yes, unless you prefer your carriage." He replied with frown.

"No, that is, I think I'll have it brought along." She smirked. "I've gotten quite soft, Father, I hate riding in the rain. So just in case…"

Shaking his head, Loghain gave in. "Fine, the road to the Peak village is a good one. The carriage should have no difficulties."

**9:21 Dragon 27 Guardian === Denerim **

Loghain walked out of Highever House with Lys' most recent letter. Anora sat astride her horse, Grey Willow, seething at the detour on their route out of the city. Dressed in leather breeches, finely woven woolen tunic, long leather riding jerkin, which split from the waist to fall to either side over her legs, and knee boots, both Anora and Grey Willow shifted restlessly.

"Does she know who he is?" Anora hissed.

"Probably. So will you once you see him." Loghain retorted.

"So he is Maric's. How old is he?"

"Ten."

"So, after Rowan died. That, at least, is a blessing."

They rode silently for a while.

"Cailan said he liked him."

"So you did speak with Cailan?"

"Yes, of course I did. Cailan wants King Maric to acknowledge him. I told him he was a fool."

"Why? Acknowledging him, providing him with a title, lands and, one day, a wife will tie him to Cailan."

"Pah! Until the first opportunity to oppose Cailan rises. Every unhappy noble or bann will go to him."

"You haven't met the boy, Anora. He would be a help and support to Cailan, not a threat. He's smart enough not to be drawn in by false promises from perfidious nobility."

"He's ten, you said. You can't know that." Eyes widening, she looked him. "You plan to marry him to the Cousland girl. She's already plotting. How can you be so blind to her."

"She's ten Anora, well eleven now. He's her friend. She wants to make him safe and happy. That's what Lys does for those she loves. Fixes things. Makes things better. She's a Cousland, Anora, duty drives them all. It's in their bones. Sometimes it's their demon."

"Andraste's Blazing Fingernails, the only Cousland I can tolerate is Eleanor and she's a Burke, not a Cousland. The rest of them can go to the Void."

"Why? Anora, of all the nobility in Ferelden, the Couslands have treated me as a friend, an equal, a man. Eleanor Cousland has been nothing but kind to you when you came to Denerim and court. Why do you dislike them?"

"I do love Eleanor. She's guided me quite gently, but firmly when I needed guidance. She's a good friend. It's the rest of them I dislike. You're taken in by their charm, Father. You should talk with Arl Howe to get another viewpoint. Teyrn Bryce Cousland, that paragon among men, has usurped Rendon's place and blocked his success."

"How in blazes has Bryce done that?" Loghain exploded, "Rendon Howe is ass who has benefitted from Bryce's actions. Howe is his vassal. Howe and Amaranthine only profit from Bryce's trade and diplomatic achievements. Not to mention that Eleanor has a hand in that as well."

"You know that Highever once belonged to the Howe's?"

"I didn't, no." He chuckled. "When was this Anora, in the age before Andraste under the Tevinter Imperium?"

"No, the usurpation occurred in the Towers Age. When the line of Conobar Elstan died out."

"Usurpation? Maker's Toenails, that's a strong term, Anora."

Unfazed, Anora continued, "The Guard's Captain, Sarim Cousland, who was not a Howe relation, took the Castle from the rightful Howe heirs. Then, during the Black Age the Couslands rebelled against Amaranthine and set up an independent bann. Eventually they became Teyrns and the Howes became their vassals."

"Anora, any farmholder, bann or Arl can change allegiance in Ferelden. It's not treachery to do so. Sometimes war results, because the former liege wants to retain the income, but it's not usurpation."

"I know that, Father. The Couslands still acquired Highever by deceit."

"Did they kill the last Howe bann?"

"No. The last bann was, as I said, Conobar Elstan. His wife, Flemeth, killed him."

"Anora, that's a tale. No one even knows if it's true. In tribal times, lands did not necessarily pass through blood inheritance. Howe can't base a claim on events that happened in the mists of history. Howe can change his allegiance, however. It would be ugly and messy, but if he wants to he can try. The risk will be losing the banns pledged to him. His Arling is one of the few that has banns pledged to it. Many of them may choose to stay with Highever and that would be their right."

"He understands that, Father."

"Since when did you become so friendly with Rendon Howe, Anora?"

"I haven't, exactly. I am friendly with his daughter, Delilah. The Arl and I have spoken when I visited her. He is quite astute."

"Astute?" Loghain snorted. "I see. She's much younger than you, isn't she?"

"Several years, not that it matters. She's very unhappy. The Couslands rejected her as a wife for Fergus. They say Fergus may choose his own wife. The girl too, apparently. But then she's already chosen, hasn't she. Maric's bastard."

"Anora! His name is Alistair. If you can't call him that, stick to 'the boy'. And no, Lys and Alistair are not betrothed. There is no agreement between Bryce and Maric. The Couslands haven't seen Alistair since he left Redcliffe. Lys wants him safe and happy. That's all."

They rode in silence the remaining few miles to Dragon's Peak village. Loghain hadn't realized the depth of his daughter's dislike of Lys Cousland. Or about her budding friendship with Rendon Howe. Did jealously bind them? Howe certainly resented Cousland influence at court. Was Anora jealous because Loghain spent time with Lys? He knew Anora resented Maric for taking him away from Gwaren when she was a child. But Lys Cousland too? And now Alistair? He didn't fully understand his daughter's thinking.

* * *

[15]Prime occurred around 6 AM

[16] With apologies to John Gorka! His song is called "I'm from New Jersey" .

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine.**_

_**I realized after I posted that this chapter puts the story over the 100K word mark. Pretty amazing for someone who never wrote a word of fiction until six months ago. Thanks for reading and taking an interest in Ali, Lys and Loghain's story. Hope it continues to intrigue you. Thanks for reading.**_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollyanna24 and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	23. Chapter 23 The Princess of Persuasion

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 23: THE PRINCESS OF PERSUASION**

* * *

**9:21 Dragon 27 Guardian === Dragon's Peak Village **

The Dragon's Rest proved as pleasant as her father promised. Their apartment offered two bedrooms, a common room, and quarters for her lady's maid and his manservant. Loghain did not have a valet; he had instead a man, called Byron, who could perform valet services, but also act as bodyguard and companion. Anora had a lady's maid.

"My Lady, your bath is ready." Anora's lady's maid, Erlina, entered the common room where Anora and Loghain were enjoying a light supper.

"Thank you, Erlina, I'll be there directly. Father, I'll have my bath now and rejoin you later."

Loghain watched his daughter leave. Her maid's voice grated. He recalled the argument when he found out about Erlina…

"_Anora, she's Orlesian. Why would you hire an Orlesian maid? You're giving Orlais access to the palace, now that you will move to your apartments there."_

"_Father, not every Orlesian is a spy or a bard. Some are just what they appear to be. Erlina is a lady's maid and an elf. Do elves become Orlesian bards? Of course not."_

"_They do, Anora. I once knew an Orlesian elven bard. I also knew an Orlesian elven Grey Warden mage. Both women."_

"_Pah. Erlina is neither bard nor spy and certainly not a Warden or a mage. She is an excellent lady's maid. She came highly recommended."_

"_By whom?"_

"_Rendon Howe, if you must know. He thought to hire her for his wife, Margrethe, but she is so ill, she no longer had need a maid's services and Delilah already has a lady's maid she likes. I did inform His Majesty, of course, through his seneschal and he had no objection."_

"_Of course not," Loghain retorted, exasperated, "when did Maric ever object to an elf?" _

He recalled that he had stalked off and Anora had kept her Orlesian lady's maid._ I could have handled that conversation better._

**9:21 Dragon 28 Guardian === Dragon's Peak Village & Monastery**

The Dragon's Rest Inn served the nobility who visited their children at Dragon's Peak. Fereldan nobles offered many a third son or daughter to become sisters, brothers or templars. Some even sent sons or daughters simply for the education the Girls and Boys Schools provided. The Chantry selected a few promising orphans each year and sent them to Dragon's Peak as well. Occasionally, the bastard offspring of a noble found their way here, but it was unusual. The Chantry preferred orphans to bastards. Most illegitimate sons or daughters went to less prestigious monasteries. Alistair was an exception.

Although enrolled as an orphan, Alistair's illegitimate status was not kept secret, only his parentage. Grand Cleric Elemena adhered to the letter of the agreement. _Maric should have been more specific. He always overlooks the details_. To the Revered Mother, the Knight-Captain and many of his peers, Alistair's illegitimate status mattered very much. They wondered who he was and if his parents would claim him.

Loghain and Anora arrived at the Monastery shortly after Terce[17] services. The Revered Mother received them both.

"Teyrn Mac Tir, Lady Anora," she greeted them, in a far more friendly tone than Loghain had experienced on prior visits. "It's an honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to visit Ferelden's finest Monastery, Revered Mother Hilda," Anora purred.

"I understand, Lady Anora, that you would like to visit the Girls School, while you father attends to his duties towards his…ward."

"I would, Revered Mother. I understand I cannot visit young Alistair, although I certainly wish him well. I hope Father can take him for a walk in the gardens, perhaps, since the weather is so pleasant today."

Revered Mother Hilda frowned slightly, then recovered her smile. "Of course, My Lady. Teyrn Mac Tir, I'll let Knight-Captain Aaron know that the boy may accompany you to the gardens today. I believe you'll meet with Brother Matthew first, Your Grace. The Knight-Captain will have his instructions by the time you meet with him." She turned back to Anora, "My Lady, if you'll accompany me I will take you to the Girls School. Teyrn Mac Tir, I think you know you way to the Brother's study."

Anora gave her father a slight smirk and followed the Revered Mother. Loghain turned in the opposite direction towards the Boys School shaking his head and grinning.

Brother Matthew extolled Alistair's performance again. When Loghain asked about Alistair's welfare outside of the classroom, the brother pursed his lips then replied, "Some bullying occurs in the dormitories, of course, but the teaching brothers tolerate no bullying in their classrooms. Students leave their rank, or lack thereof, at the door. Andraste and the Maker care little for status." His eyes twinkled when he added, "And I think Andraste enjoys a good joke. Alistair should gain her favor that way as well."

Loghain groaned, but the Brother continued, "Alistair could be less irreverent and more pious, but overall his behavior and performance are exemplary. Most brothers appreciate his wit and humor, although some would prefer a bit less of it. All in all, I think Andraste will be well pleased with him."

"I'm glad to hear he does so well in his studies. Does he still frequent the library?"

"A bit too much, I'm afraid, although the librarian, Brother Hywell, enjoys his help. As I said, there is bullying in the dormitories and Alistair stands up, not only for himself, but for others less able to defend themselves. It's admirable, but results in punishments. Unfortunately, the Novice Master can be harsher than I would choose to be."

Loghain looked confused, so the Brother continued, "Alistair's current status is as a novice or Chantry initiate, but one who is promised to the templars. As such, he stays in the templar dormitory with the templar initiates and pages, not the regular dormitory for Chantry novices. Novice Master Laur and Knight-Captain Aaron oversee the templar dormitory.

"I see," said Loghain. "Alistair has known bullying before. I can understand his defense of younger or weaker boys. I'm not sure how I could tell him to stop."

"I agree. It's a conundrum he will have to work out for himself. He has limited the bullying for himself and his friends. He is apparently quite the proficient fighter. He and another, older page, Cullen, join up to defend the weaker boys, apparently."

"So, at least he's made friends?"

"Yes. He's quite popular with a group of boys. He is personable, funny, helps others with their chores and studies, a fine boy."

Loghain relaxed. "That's good news. I'm glad to hear he's adjusting. Thank you, Brother Matthew, for telling me all this."

Loghain left to visit the Knight-Captain expecting a different version of events from the dour templar. He was not disappointed.

"He's a brawler. His behavior must change."

"Perhaps…" Loghain hated not confronting the man directly, but it seemed a chance to change Alistair's regimen, "…perhaps arms training would use up his excess energy and teach him the proper was to fight. Would he be likely to meet the same boys? Maybe they would work out their differences."

The Knight-Captain rubbed his temples, "A soldierly solution. Perhaps not a bad one. I shall have to think about it, Teyrn Mac Tir." _The man after all is the General of the Armies and led men in the Rebellion. He does know how to handle these sorts of things._

Loghain stood, "Can I meet with him now? My daughter is with the Revered Mother. I would like to join her after I meet with Alistair."

"Of course. The sergeant will take you to him. I understand he is permitted to walk with you in the garden today. Sergeant!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Teyrn Loghain and Alistair walked through the budding gardens. At this elevation so far south, spring came late, but the last of the crocus and early daffodils promised better weather.

"Our first chance to talk, unobserved," Loghain said.

"What do you want to know?"

"The truth? The good and the bad?"

"I enjoy classes, that's good. I miss training, even if it's only with sword and shield, that's bad. I get in trouble fairly often for…brawling, that's true. It's the kitchens or the library for punishment, which is not too bad. No whippings at least, that's good. I have some friends, that's very good. I am closest with Cullen. He's an older page. The only one who hasn't picked on me or pulled nasty pranks. His father's a minor bann somewhere and promised him to the templars. He's the fourth son; his sister is here too in the Girls School. She's the third girl and the youngest."

"Quite a…prolific family."

"That's what Cullen says. He likes it here though. He wants to be templar. His Da let him chose – templar or brother." He hesitated. "I miss you and the Couslands and Nate and Cailan, that's true too."

"Brother Matthew tells the story a bit differently, Alistair. He says you fight to protect your friends."

He gave Loghain his mischievous smirk, then said in a deeper voice, "The reason does not matter. It is not my place to protect the other boys. That is the job of the dormitory proctors." His voice returning to normal, he added, "That's Novice Master Laur's opinion. Of course, the proctors are the boys who pick on my friends."

"You quite a mimic, Alistair. How much trouble does that get you into?"

"Not much. I'm pretty careful who hears."

"So, do you mimic me?"

He grinned. "Only to Lys. She thought it rather good." He grew serious again. "And before you ask: no. Never Cailan or King Maric. I don't bring my old life in here. Ever."

Loghain nodded. "I always suspected you were a smart boy. Now, you confirm it."

Alistair grinned. "Cullen and I have become good friends. It's not so bad here. I can stand it. The only thing I miss is training. I imagine that will come with time."

"I think it will, Alistair. You're the new boy. They will tire of bothering-"

"-Father." Alistair watched a young woman walk up to them with the Revered Mother in tow. "and you must be Alistair."

Alistair bowed. "Yes, My Lady Mac Tir. Greetings Revered Mother Hilda."

"Alistair, this is my daughter, Anora. She accompanied me on this trip."

Alistair took the hand Anora extended and bowed again. "My Lady Mac Tir it's an honor to meet you."

The Revered Mother's eyebrows raised in surprise. Anora smiled. "What excellent manners. You could be at court."

Alistair frowned slightly, "Thank you, My Lady."

"I persuaded Revered Mother Hilda to allow me to meet your young friend, Father. I hope you don't mind. The Revered Mother agreed he could join us for dinner if we leave now and return him by nightfall." She smiled smugly. "That is, of course, if you want to join us, Alistair?"

He looked at the Revered Mother. "Thank you Revered Mother Hilda for allowing me to join the Teyrn and Lady Mac Tir. And thank you, Lady Mac Tir, for arranging this. It would be an honor. "

"Not at all boy. Spending time with them can only benefit you. Although your manners surprise me as well. I hadn't realized you were so well brought up. Enjoy your dinner, Alistair." Revered Mother Hilda turned to Anora. "You may meet your father and the boy at the Town Gate, My Lady. He will need to freshen up before he goes with you."

Alistair bowed again as the Revered Mother and Anora left through the gate to the Girls School.

"That was a surprise. Anora's charm can work wonders when she chooses to employ it. Let's get you back to change for dinner, my boy."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anora's agreement with the Revered Mother required that Alistair, Teyrn Loghain and she dine in their rooms. Upon returning to the inn, Anora ordered a simple dinner be served to them in their common room.

"It's pleasant being away from the Monastery for a change. Thank you, My Lady," Alistair greeted Anora when she joined her him and her father.

"You don't like the Monastery, Alistair?"

"Oh, no, My Lady, I do like it. It's just nice to have a change. Most of the other boys visit with their families, but this is the first time I've been permitted to leave with Teyrn Loghain."

"I see," Anora replied. "Then I am happy I could arrange it. Tell me, Alistair, what do you study?"

"The trivium and quadrivium, My Lady. I studied all the trivium subjects of grammar, logic and rhetoric in Redcliffe. I had begun the quadrivium subjects of arithmetic and geometry before I left Redcliffe, as those are critical to martial training. I haven't studied music, but I had a book on the stars, constellations and astronomy, which I studied on my own from the castle tower roof."

"So, you could do more than just read and figure when you arrived?"

"Oh yes, My Lady, I attended the Chantry school in Redcliffe. I was told I did quite well. At least, I was not behind when I began classes here."

Loghain noticed Anora's look of surprise and flashed a smug grin. Apparently, she had not believed him when he described Alistair as intelligent and personable.

"You do not wish to study music, Alistair?"

"It's not that I don't wish to, I don't think I have the talent. I love to listen, but I can't carry a tune or play. I'd much rather draw. I think I would enjoy working with the illustrators or fixing the old books I see in the library."

"Do you draw well?"

"I do well enough, I'm told." He smiled shyly. "I could draw you or His Grace, My Lady, if you like."

Anora laughed. "Yes, I'd like to see that Alistair. Look on the table by the window. There are pens and parchment there. What should we do while you draw?"

"Just talk as you normally would. Ignore me."

Loghain raised an eyebrow. "Well, Anora, did you have a good conversation with Revered Mother Hilda?"

"I did, Father. The Girls School is lovely. The girls also learn both the trivium and quadrivium, which surprised me, as well as more maidenly arts. They boast a weaving, spinning and needlecraft workshop. The girls also draw and work on illustrations. There is a music room with guitars, lutes, horns, flutes, violas, drums and other instruments. They learn herbal and gardening skills. As they show their aptitudes they may specialize, becoming healers, conservators, administrators…all the various specialities to which a sister or mother might aspire. Some even become templar initiates. Of course, some girls come only for the education and leave as lay sisters, or they marry or become artisans or governesses. The opportunities are quite diverse."

"I think the Crown does well to support the school. Perhaps we should consider sponsoring some worthy young orphans or less fortunate girls in the future. Or perhaps establish another school, as I'm sure the qualified young people far outnumber the spaces available."

"Only humans?"

"Yes, father. I'm not sure Dragon's Peak is ready for elves, no matter how worthy."

"Then perhaps a separate school for elves in the Alienage? You spoke of improving conditions there."

"Perhaps. Although Arl Urien is a stumbling block and Vaughn Kendall will be worse."

"Um…my lady?"

"Yes, Alistair, do you need us to pose?"

"No, my lady. I've finished. It's quite simple, but I think it's adequate." He handed her the drawing.

Anora's eyes grew big as she viewed Alistair's sketch. The line drawing focused on their faces, only hinting at their torsos and the table between them. She passed it to her father.

"Lys said you drew well, Alistair, but I had no idea."

"Alistair, this is quite amazing." Anora added. "I will ask the Revered Mother to allow you to pursue your drawing. This is a gift and should not be ignored."

"Thank you, my lady. I would like that. I like working in the library and scriptorium."

"Then I shall see that it is part of your duties. I will also mention that you should pursue your arms training. I think Father said you had been prevented until now?"

"Yes, my lady. Knight-Captain Aaron says I am not ready."

"Yet, Father calls you a fine archer and you trained with sword and shield in Redcliffe?"

"Yes, my lady. Templars don't use bows. I can use a sword and shield."

"Then we shall see that it happens." She regarded Alistair silently. "You surprise me. I know Father has extolled your virtues, but, in truth, I did not expect such a pleasant, talented, well-mannered young man. I've enjoyed our dinner. I hope we do it again." She looked at her father, smiling ruefully. "Father, I shall be happy to accompany you on future visits. I suppose I shouldn't have doubted your assessment of Alistair."

"Well, Anora, I am hardly the expert on good behavior outside the military. You skepticism is understandable."

"I have a request, my lady, if I may." Alistair ventured.

"Of course."

"I believe you and Teyrna Cousland are friends. She has been very good to me. I would appreciate it if you would give her my best when you see her and tell her I am happy here."

"I would be pleased to do so, Alistair. The Teyrna is indeed a friend. It's kind of you to remember her. Is there anyone else?"

"No, my lady. Just the Teyrna. I am sure she will mention your greetings from me to the Teyrn."

Loghain stood. "Well, if we are to return on time, we should leave now, Alistair. Will you come with us, Anora?"

"No, Father. I'll say my goodbyes here."

Alistair walked over to Anora and bowed. Before he could say anything, she stood, put her arm around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

Blushing, he tried not to mumble as he thanked her for dinner and the chance to leave the monastery.

As they walked back to the Boys School, Loghain commented, "You made quite a conquest. Anora makes me look gregarious when it comes to warming up to someone. She's expert at courtly banter and intrigue, but not quick to like anyone."

"I didn't do anything special, Your Grace."

"You were yourself, Alistair. That was all you needed to do." Loghain smiled. "And you were, I think, purposefully clever in requesting that she give your regards to Teyrna Eleanor. Am I right?"

"Yes." He replied looking a guilty. "Lys told me Lady Anora and Teyrna Eleanor were friends."

"…and?"

"And that she believes Anora doesn't like her."

"She's right, they grate on each other. Anora and Lys are too much alike I think. Although Anora lacks Lys' compassion. Anora was rather passionate and impulsive as a girl. She's learned to control it, as Lys will. I'm afraid they will never be friends. I fear that Anora feels a bit uncomfortable around the old nobility, like the Couslands. She responds by disliking the people. I only hope she and Lys learn to respect each other."

They walked into the courtyard of the Boys School. "Thank you, again, Your Grace. I enjoyed meeting Lady Anora."

Loghain smiled. "I'll see you in a month, Alistair. By then, I hope your arms training will have begun. Apparently, the future Crown Princess has far more influence than a broken down old soldier who just happens to be a friend of the King."

Alistair, smiled. "Not so old, Your Grace, and definitely not broken down. Thank you, for dinner and for visiting me." He waved again as he walked through the Gate.

**9:21 Dragon 5 Drakonis === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

"So, boy, I'm told you can handle a sword and shield."

Alistair stood at attention before the templar arms trainer. "I have been taught a beginner's skills, Trainer. I have much yet to learn."

"The arming clothes you wear are yours?"

"Yes, Trainer."

"At least you know not to call me sir. Here are the boy's leather practice armor, the wasters and the wooden shields. Pick out a set of arms and armor that pleases you and come to the practice yard."

Yes, Trainer." Alistair dressed, found a sword, shield to his liking, and went to the yard. No one else was there. He began practicing the forms taught to him in Redcliffe. The trainer watched him from the dark doorway to the armory for a time and then walked into the yard.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"My forms, Trainer."

"You've been taught well. Who is the trainer in Redcliffe?"

"I was taught by Arms Master Robert, Trainer. I worked in the Armory, as well."

"So, you know how to care for arms and armor?"

"Yes, Trainer. And horses."

The Trainer stood quietly. Alistair worried he had made a mistake. "Alright, let's see what you can do, boy. You'll spar with me, now."

"Yes, Trainer."

Alistair took his stance, shield on his left arm held close to his body and sword raised parallel to the ground at shoulder height in a defensive form. The trainer nodded his approval, then moved to attack.

Alistair blocked the attacks, keeping a defensive posture through several thrusts and parrys as he learned his opponent's style. On the next attack he stepped forward as he blocked. As he hoped, the trainer did not step back. On the next attack the trainer closed and Alistair stepped forward again blocking, then pushing forward with his shield in a strong bash to the trainers right hip. He simultaneously blocked the trainer's sword, throwing him off balance. Alistair twisted away and caught the trainer's right ankle tripping him. Had he been taller and stronger the trainer would have gone down.

The trainer stepped back, surprised. "That's a good move, boy. You've been taught well. I'm just not sure where to place you. You're too small for the initiates classes, but you're better than most of the other pages. The two older ones can challenge you."

"May I speak, Trainer?"

"Go ahead, boy."

"I could still spar with the other pages. Perhaps I could help them learn. I could work in the armory. I am used to sparring with older boys, so Cullen and Theobald won't intimidate me."

"Is that what you did in Redcliffe."

"Yes, Trainer. Well, not the helping the other boys part. I was the youngest."

"Good suggestions, boy. I'll speak with the Knight-Captain." The trainer smiled. "By the way, I am Arms Master Aengus. I know Robert. He sent a letter recommending you to me. I can see that he trained you. You're good, Alistair. You learned well. I'm sorry the Knight-Captain didn't send you to me sooner."

"Thank you, Arms Master." He had trouble stifling his grin.

"Be here tomorrow immediately after Nones, boy. Your classes should be finished by then, correct?"

"Yes, Arms Master. I will be here." He finally gave in and smiled. "Thank you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So, did he fail completely. Is this farce over, Arms Master Aengus?"

The Arms Master ignored the Knight-Captain's remarks. "Alistair is a well-trained young warrior. I will work out a training schedule for him. He can assist with training the other pages. I will have one or two of the older pages spar with him. Theobald and, perhaps, Cullen can work with him several times a week. I'll also use him in the armory, as he has been well trained in care of armor and arms. He may be able to help with the initiates and certainly with your other pages. They know nothing."

"You can't be serious."

"I am more than serious, Knight-Captain. I'm just surprised you didn't send him to me sooner. I know the Arms Master who trained him. He's a fine young warrior."

Knight-Captain Aaron frowned. _The boy, Alistair, was not what his initial informants had reported_... His contact from Redcliffe said the boy would prove a failure and be a thrown out of Dragon's Peak within six months. At which time he was to ensure the boy went to some small monastery in the Frostbacks. Initially the Revered Mother, who resented any noble foisting a boy upon them, was his ally. When the boy excelled at his studies and the future Crown Princess favored him, that changed. Seeing more endowments in the future, the Revered Mother quickly began to favor Alistair.

Then the boy performed acceptably as a page doing everything requested of him with no complaints, in spite of purposeful harsh treatment. He had not whined or reported the other pages' hazing. A group of boys in the dormitory, who defended the weaker boys against bullying, befriended Alistair. Even Novice Master Laur decided he could not single out Alistair for punishment, without punishing several popular, well thought of youths. Finally, the Revered Mother ordered Aaron to send Alistair to Arms Master Aengus for an evaluation at Lady Mac Tir's suggestion.

_Now Aengus tells me that not only is the boy trained and has talent, but he can work in the Armory, too._ Aengus had the Knight-Commander's respect. He could not ignore his requests, any more than he could the Revered Mother's. To the Void with those fools in Redcliffe. As far as he was concerned, from now on the boy was no different than any other page, except for one thing: he could not leave the monastery, unless Revered Mother Hilda approved.

**9:21 Dragon Justinian === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

Alistair chuckled, as his friend Cullen landed on his back. "You may be older and taller, but I'm stronger. You can't defend against my mighty shield bash." He reached out his hand to help Cullen up.

"I don't know where you get the power to bash that hard."

"It's keeping my arm bent. I can always push out. If your shield arm is extended you just push. When it's bent you hit and then push once your opponent is off balance. I always keep my shield in close and arm bent."

"I see. No one ever told me that. Where did you learn it?"

Alistair looked distracted for a moment. "Someone in Redcliffe, when I trained there, before I came to the Monastery."

"Is that who comes to visit you?"

"Um…no."

"The brothers and templars keep your visitor secret."

"I suppose. He's just checking on me. It's not important."

"I've heard he looks like Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir."

"Why would a Teyrn care about me? That's silly."

"Is it Teyrn Mac Tir?"

"Yes." Alistair conceded, "but please don't tell everyone else."

"And his daughter?"

"Yes. The Lady Anora comes to see the Revered Mother. She's taken an interest in the Girls School. Teyrn Loghain took an interest in me in Redcliffe. He thought I was worthy and helped me to get a place here. So when Anora comes to Dragon's Peak, he often joins her and they visit me too. That's all."

"Then why the secrecy?"

"You'll have to ask the Knight-Captain or Master Laur. Or maybe Revered Mother Hilda. They insist on secrecy, but it's better no one knows. I don't get special treatment. The Teyrn's just kind to me."

"Oh. We all thought…"

"What?"

"That maybe you were his bastard."

"I am a bastard, but not Teyrn Loghain's. I'm nothing special, Cullen. I was lucky to meet him in the stables in Redcliffe. He helped me. That's all. So, are we going to finish this? Or just chat?"

"If you're ready to be beaten into the dirt, let's finish." Cullen grinned at his younger friend and hoisted his shield.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In addition to the two older pages, Cullen and Theobald, Alistair's fellow pages, Cuthbert, Brian and Ronald, had become friends once the Knight-Captain lost his hostile attitude. The boys respected Alistair's prowess with sword and shield and his willingness to help them. They also appreciated his always clever, sometimes impious humor. The four found themselves in the kitchens scrubbing pots at least once a month for some prank or another.

Alistair's friendship with Cullen soon included them. The four young pages joined with the older pages to form their own group of friends. They found the older templar initiates bullied them less when in the company of Alistair, Cullen and Theobald. The friendships would continue even as Theobald and then Cullen moved on to become templar initiates.

Alistair enjoyed his time in the scriptorium. He still performed mostly menial tasks, but each week one of the illustrators or scribes spent an afternoon teaching him. Occasionally Alistair was allowed to add a flourish to a letter. Or the scribe would allow him to copy a short passage. As much as he enjoyed his arms training, he could also see how one could make a life surrounded by books and scrolls. If his father's promise held and he could choose not to be a templar, perhaps he could make a life as a lay brother.

**9:21 Dragon Kingsway === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

Although Alistair could now join Teyrn Loghain at Dragon's Rest, the Teyrn had to agree not to bring visitors, other than Anora, when he visited. The Teyrn visited every month or two throughout the year, but Alistair did not visit Highever during Summerday in 9:21 Dragon or Redcliffe during Funalis. Anora argued that she had influenced Alistair's treatment enough for now. That perhaps next year she could request more privileges of the Revered Mother.

Good news went along with the bad. Alistair thrived after Anora's intercession. His success at arms training raised the Knight-Captain's estimation of him. His duties as page became more normal: assisting with arms and armor, serving at meals and working in the armory. He enjoyed sparring with his fellow pages. His skills earned him their respect; his considerate help their friendship. His studies did not suffer. His older sparring partners enjoyed teaching him.

Alistair maintained his excellence in academics. He continued to work in the library. The Armarius, the Chantry brother who directed the scriptorium, allowed him to observe the brothers' work and allowed him to practice on scraps of parchment and vellum. As he became busier and more well liked his punishments diminished along with his impious sarcasm. All in all, by Firstday 9:22 Dragon, he had adjusted well to his new life.

The continuing proscription on visitors and visits to Denerim provided his only disappointment. He and Loghain hoped the ban would be lifted as he succeeded. He and Lys continued to exchange letters, but he felt their bond weakening as they lost hope of seeing each other again. He knew he tended to bury his feelings for her as time passed because it hurt less. He suspected, in spite of her chatty letters, that she did the same.

* * *

[17] Services held around 9 AM.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, subscribe and/or bookmark. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions. Any errors are mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, pollyana24 and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	24. Chapter 24 Alindra and Her Soldier

DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 24: ALINDRA AND HER SOLDIER**

* * *

**9:22 Dragon 2 Bloomingtide === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

Alistair unfolded the parchment. _Have I read this four times already, or five?_ Loghain had delivered Lys' letter when he visited in Drakonis. Rereading her letters was comforting; he liked knowing Lys still thought of him. She would be in Highever now. With Summerday just past, the Tourney would be in progress. Two years ago, he had been there with her. It now seemed like someone else's memory in another life.

_**9:22 Dragon 13 Guardian**_

_Dear Alistair,_

_It seems as if I haven't seen you for years. I'll be twelve soon. It seems that we're no closer to visiting than we were over a year ago at Satinalia. Loghain tried to explain why you couldn't visit during Wintersend this year. Maybe one day they will run out of stupid reasons and I'll see you again. Loghain tells me to be patient. Anora tells me she will try to have you visit Denerim soon. I try not to be jealous of her, but she gets to see you and I don't. I try to believe their promises. Oh Ali, I miss you, but I'll stop complaining now._

_Teyrn Loghain and Lady Anora tell me you are doing well in your studies and martial training. That makes me happy, but does not surprise me. Nor does it surprise me that you have friends and that everyone likes you. I'm so pleased Dragon's Peak worked out for you. It's a good school and you deserve the best. _

_Mum, Papa and Fergus send you their best. Mum sends hugs and thanks you for the greetings Anora always mentions. I know you mean them for everyone. You've become very clever (perhaps devious…but in a good way?) sending them only to Mum through Anora._

_I've been at Highever House since Wintersend. With the Landsmeet held every day last week, I have little to do. Papa and Fergus attend, and Mum does too, sometimes. I've been spinning, reading, and playing my new vihuela[18]. Fergus brought it back from Antiva for me – it's sort of like a lute, only its back is flat, not curved, and it has six double strings. His friend, Oriana, in Antiva plays and she thought I might enjoy it too. _

_Pippa did not come to Denerim this year. The Broughtens don't always come, preferring to spend Wintersend in Highever. After the fest day, Arl Broughten comes to Denerim by himself for the Landsmeet. _

_There are other girls in town, but I seem to be in a gap between the older girls, like Habren and Delilah, and the younger ones. Oh, this is a terrible letter. I'm just whining. I'm so sorry. My life is, of course, not awful. I'm just feeling lonely and I want so much to see you and talk with you and be your friend again._

_I don't recognize you in your letters. You write as if I'm a stranger. Am I, a stranger? I worry, but can do nothing, only be upset with Loghain. Which I have been, with no result. _

_If it matters, I love you and miss you. _

_My life is the same. We visited Nevarra in Firstfall and Haring, as we do every year. I spent my time with Cousin Samuel learning about banking and House Haris business. I went to the Haris estate again. The Wrath's Arms Master said my sword work had improved._

_I fill my days in Highever with bow and blade training, riding, working with the Guild and the local House Haris factor, attending classes with Aldous and perfecting my maidenly skills (don't laugh - I've become quite the accomplished dancer and sit like a lady, with hands folded and ankles crossed, at tea). _

_Umm about riding…for my Name Day, well a bit early actually, Mum and Papa gave me a horse. I still have Hitch, of course; I'll always ride him. He's easy and his gait is so comfortable. My new horse, however, is a Courser. Very fast. Very agile. Supremely beautiful. She (mare, well filly really, she's not two yet) is a chestnut with a black mane, tail and stockings. I love her already and have named her Starfall. _

_Lately, I read all I can find about Grey Wardens. It's an interesting way to look at Thedosian history – from the perspective of how Blights & the Wardens influenced it. (Please don't roll your eyes and snicker. I am _not_ weird! Well, not all the time anyway.) Are there Grey Warden histories in the library at Dragon's Peak? Maybe you could read one and tell me what you think in your next letter. _

_There's so little to say about Denerim. Mostly I just want you to know I think of you. Every day._

_Still watching for falling stars. I miss you._

_Always, Lys _

Alistair folded the letter and put it into the small chest by his bunk, blinking away the tears that threatened. He had written a short response to Lys' letter, but even as he wrote, he knew it sounded formal and stilted. _Perhaps their friendship had been only happenstance and nothing special._ _She had asked if she was a stranger._ _Was she?_ Those few years in Redcliffe and the visit to Highever did not seem real anymore.

He and Loghain never spoke about the Couslands or his life before Dragon's Peak. They had come, separately, to the same conclusion: discussing the past served no purpose. Those few years of happiness seemed like a dream. He knew the Couslands had been good to him, but he had buried those feelings once he believed he could not see them again.

Writing to Lys hurt, so he kept his letters short; her chatty letters, however, pleased him. He was glad she still took time to write. He kept them all and re-read them. If his father acknowledged him, then perhaps they could continue to be friends. If not, well he had friends here, although the more he learned the less he wanted to become templar, but maybe a brother. Maybe he could convince them to allow him that choice. Otherwise, he was reasonably content. He breathed deeply and composed his face. He wanted to present a pleasant demeanor as he went through his day.

**9:22 Dragon 11 Justinian === Dragon's Peak Monastery === 1 month later**

"The boy may not leave the Monastery building." The new Knight-Lieutenant grabbed Alistair, roughly, as he and Loghain attempted to walk to the Monastery gardens from the barracks.

"I suggest you check with your Knight-Commander, Knight-Lieutenant. Alistair may accompany me outside. Now let him go, or I shall speak to him."

"He has permission, Knight-Lieutenant Quincey. Let the boy go." Quincy turned to face the Knight-Captain Aaron.

"Ser?"

"He has my permission and that of the Revered Mother, Quincey. Let the boy go."

Loghain and Alistair proceeded to the gardens.

"What was that about?"

"He's a new Knight-Lieutenant. Just showing his authority. As far as he knows, I'm an orphan with no privileges. Knight-Captain Aaron will let him know what privileges I have. It happens every time a new Knight-Lieutenant comes in. Usually the Knight-Captain sets things right before you arrive."

"I see."

"The Lady Anora didn't accompany you this time?"

"No. There is some affair at the palace which I will, sadly, miss but which she felt obligated to attend." Loghain smiled.

"Sadly?"

"Yes, well, I had to express appropriate regrets to King Maric and Anora before I left. This will be my only chance to visit for a few months, Alistair. I'm off on a trip around the Bannorn with Cailan and Anora. Visiting banns and arls, showing the Mabaris rampant and checking on militia readiness."

"Sounds…intriguing?"

"Hah! Be glad you don't have to go. The travel is fine, it's the visits to every bann's manor, keep or castle. Nobles constantly cozying up to the Crown Prince and future Crown Princess. Disgusting really. I'd rather stay in my tent." He continued walking through the gardens. "I wanted to see you before we left and let you know I wouldn't visit again until late Solace or August. Sorry to leave you alone for so long, but it can't be helped."

"I understand, Teyrn Loghain. I'll be fine, but I will miss the visits."

They continued to a sand pile in the rear of the gardens. Alistair took a rake and smoothed out a section. Loghain took a stick and the rake and began to create a topographical map, while Alistair retrieved a collection of stones and sticks from behind a loose brick in the wall. He and Loghain would use them as markers on the sandy battlefield.

"I will too, Alistair. I enjoy our little strategy sessions. You're getting quite good at our war games. Actually, I'm afraid you'll beat me, so I'm prolonging my sense of superiority."

Alistair laughed. "I intend to practice while you're gone."

Loghain groaned. "I think I remember Lys Cousland once hoping to lose a sparring match to you, because it would show how well your training had progressed. I think I feel the same." He noticed the brief look of pain that flickered across Alistair's face. "She's well, you know. She'd appreciate a reply to that letter I brought."

Alistair frowned, taking a deep breath. This time Lys' letter had described Summerday at Highever. Loghain had been there with King Maric and Cailan. As usual, she wrote that she missed him. Apparently, she had ridden off on her new filly alone too many times and gotten in trouble with Teyrna Eleanor for deserting their guests. "No, she's better off thinking I've forgotten her. Lys just feels sorry for me. We have nothing to say to each other anymore."

"That's not what she thinks, Alistair. I don't think you do either. Please don't hurt her by not writing."

"You're right I suppose. It's just been so long…"

"I know Alistair. I assure you Lys never fails to remind me exactly how long. If I can change that, or if Anora can, we will."

"I'm always surprised she even remembers me." He murmured, more to himself than the Teyrn. "I'll have a letter for her before you leave tomorrow…Your Grace." He bowed like a courtier, hiding his discomfiture. He should not have been so open with the Teyrn about his feelings.

"Now there's the obedient young templar I know and love," Teyrn Loghain teased back.

Alistair smirked in spite of himself. "Yes, Your Grace. Pious and biddable, that's me."

**9:22 Dragon 11 Justinian === Aboard the Green Dragon on the Waking Sea **

Lys crawled over the railing at the bow of the ship and into the net hanging below the bowsprit. Her Mum, Pippa and Lady Alys slept in their stuffy cabins. She had waited until deep breathes and gentle snores filled the night before sneaking out to her perch in the net. The bowsprit above her blocked a part of the view, but by shifting around she could see most of the sky. The waning crescent moon provided no light. Once in the netting, she wrapped herself in her grey cloak. She was invisible to the night crew in the crow's nest and on the rear castle's steering deck above the cabins.

Cooled by the breeze and the spray off the Waking Sea, Lys curled up to enjoy the view of the sky as the Green Dragon sailed toward Cumberland. She could pick out more constellations now. She had been making a point of learning a new one each month when she went to the Tower roof at home. Ferelden's notoriously poor weather often obscured the sky with haze or clouds. In a more gentle climate she could have learned one each week.

She ran through Alistair's letters in her mind. They were so short, that she had little trouble remembering each. She told herself that he found it hard to write to her because he missed her. Teyrn Loghain, however, assured her that Alistair had adjusted well to Dragon's Peak, that he had friends, was well liked and seemed quite content. _So maybe he just didn't care anymore, but wrote to be kind?_ _Would he even do that? _She twisted the laurel band on her right hand. _Stop. It will slip off and drop in the sea and then you will be upset._ She relaxed back into the net. _He holds it inside when he's upset. You know that. He has to think it through first. You had to sit with him and wait for him to talk. He probably won't say anything in a letter. So I'll just keep writing, I guess. One day, we'll be together and laugh about all this. _

Hugging herself, she thought of Summerday. _It's been two years. I promised to take him to the mountains and to the elephant seal beach. I made so many promises I haven't kept. I don't even care if he comes to Highever. Why can't I go with Teyrn Loghain to Dragon's Peak. If Anora can go, why can't I? I think she enjoys telling me about him and knowing I can't visit. Loghain said she persuaded the Revered Mother to let him go into the village with them. I bet she could persuade her to let me visit if she wanted to. _

Lys sighed. _Stop. You don't know that and you'll just make yourself more upset. You like visiting Cumberland. You like learning the business from Cousin Samuel. Just stop. You have too much time to think on board ship. Tomorrow you will go on deck and practice your forms. You'll present a happy face. _

She shifted her position again to look for Alindra and her lost soldier shining in the sky across a band of stars from each other. The two lovers, separated by a cruel father and death, had been placed in the heavens on opposite sides of a dense waterfall of stars. She always found it ironic that the Areth satellite traveled from just below Alindra to just below her lost soldier over the course of its circuit. _If only one could jump aboard, traverse that star fall and rejoin the other._ She dozed then, lulled by the motion of the ship, the creaking of its timbers and the slap of the sea against the bow.

She woke as the horizon brightened. _Better get back on board. I'm really not in the mood for a punishment. _She slipped over the bow railing easily and stood leaning against it as the sun rose. The Waking Sea Islands filled the western horizon. They should clear the Narrows between the Fereldan bann of Waking Sea and the Free Marches mainland today. She turned toward the rear castle and her cabin, schooling her face into a pleasant expression appropriate to a sunny summer morning at sea.

**9****:22 Dragon 26 Haring === Dragon's Peak Monastery === 5 months later**

Teyrn Loghain and Alistair shook the snow off their cloaks before entering the Dragon's Rest Inn. The Teyrn had surprised Alistair, arriving in the midst of a snow storm. Alistair had permission to spend the night at the Inn with him, a new privilege.

_I'd rather they let the Couslands visit._

Reading his thoughts, Teyrn Loghain patted him on the back. "One step at a time, Alistair. The Chantry moves slowly, I'm afraid."

"You said Teyrn Cousland had the same visiting privileges as you. You bring Anora. Why can't he visit and bring the Teyrna and Lys? Well, Fergus too if he wants to come."

"Teyrn Cousland and I decided at the start, that I should be the one visiting. Two Teyrns visiting could bring too much attention to you. When we get more privileges, I'll bring the Teyrna and Lys. Probably with Anora. Then they can also visit the Girls School, so it will seem like they did not come just to see you."

He watched Alistair run his hand through his hair to his neck, which he then proceeded to rub. He had so many of Maric's habits.

"I know. It seems like playing games. It's necessary to keep you safe. Anora doesn't' want to press the Revered Mother with too many requests."

"Right. Safe."

Their rooms had a cheerful fire already blazing in the hearth. The inn's servers had already set a small table up for their meal. Shortly after they had hung their cloaks by the fire to dry, a young boy entered with a pot holding venison stew and a tray with roasted root vegetables and bread. A second boy followed with cheese and some dried apples on a tray and a pitcher of cider.

Loghain chuckled. "I was worried for a moment that they forgot your cheese."

Alistair blushed, something he did less frequently as he matured. "You know, everyone knows they can steal cheese from the cellars with no risk of punishment. I always get punished for missing cheese. I've decided I might as well take as much as I can eat, since it will always be my fault." He smirked. "Fortunately, Cook likes me so the punishments aren't too awful."

"I should tell you stealing is wrong, which, of course, it is. But I was poaching game at your age, so I guess I can't condemn you for nabbing cheese."

"Poaching?"

Loghain hesitated, fearing he had revealed too much. "Yes, poaching from Orlesian lords."

"Oh, well, that's alright then."

Loghain laughed. "Yes, Alistair it is."

"But, didn't you live on your family's farm? Wasn't it your land?"

"By the time I was your age we had lost the farm. Unpaid taxes. The Orlesians raised the taxes each year until you couldn't pay. Then they settled an Orlesian or a Fereldan traitor on it. We became part of a refugee band. The band became outlaws because we poached and stole what we needed to survive from those same Orlesian lords."

"That must have been a hard life."

"It was. Not all of us survived. My father became the leader of the band."

"So you learned to lead from him?"

"I…yes. Yes, I learned that and much more from him."

Alistair ate quietly for a while. "I'm glad I get to learn from you, Teyrn Loghain."

Loghain looked startled. "I'm not a good substitute for a father, Alistair."

"I wouldn't know about fathers, Your Grace. I only know I'd rather learn from you, as my friend, than have no one."

"In truth, Alistair, I'd be proud to call you my boy and I am proud to call you my friend. Now, are you finished with that cheese? I think we have a chess game waiting."

Alistair grinned and snatched the last chunk of cheese from the tray, as Loghain stood to fetch the chess set.

* * *

[18] Vihuela – a stringed instrument; a precursor to the guitar and sounding very much like one. Flat back, 6 double strings, similar tuning and hour glass body.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, subscribe and/or bookmark. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I grin foolishly when her return email says she likes my chapter. I'm thankful for her insightful comments and suggestions. Any errors are mine. **_

_Thanks to all who __**Favorited**__, __**Followed **__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, and OverseerBishop**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I appreciate knowing what folks think about Lys, Ali, Loghain and their story. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3 If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	25. Chapter 25 Masks

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 25: MASKS**

* * *

**9****:23 Dragon 28 Solace === Dragon's Peak Monastery === 7 months later**

Alistair's thirteenth Name Day passed unnoticed, except for Teyrn Loghain and Lady Anora, who visited that day. The Teyrn offered no congratulations, only a fine dinner at the Dragon's Rest. Alistair had been at Dragon's Peak almost three years. _In a year, I'll become a templar initiate, unless….well, unless King Maric acknowledges me. _ Ten had not been his lucky number, maybe fourteen would be.

During their visit, Loghain gave him Lys' Bloomingtide letter. Alistair would read the letter more than once.

_**9:23 Dragon 13 Bloomingtide**_

_Dear Alistair,_

_It has been a long time between letters, but not because I didn't think about you. I think about you every day. I often think, 'I want to tell Ali about that.' I always write those things in my journal and pretend I'm telling you. It's not the same, but it helps._

_I've been away from Highever since Satinalia, so I could not get a letter to Loghain. And…well…I suppose I'm not sure you want letters from me. Your letters to me are so brief, but I'll be an optimist and believe you'll read this. We went to Nevarra as usual in Firstfall and Haring. Then, when we returned, I spent time with Sarien, my Dalish friend. Then back to Nevarra. I hardly know Highever anymore, much less Denerim._

_After our normal visit to Nevarra, I spent Wintermarch and part of Guardian with the Rasiae clan. I moved in with Sarien and her parents and lived in their aravel with them. The aravel is their home. It's a wooden structure on wheels and the Dalish adorn it with bright cloths that resemble sails. I didn't ride in it. The Rasiae settled into their Highever camp in Harvestmere. I did help them pack up to leave for the South before I went home._

_I had a wonderful time. Ariel and Finian Fenhariel treated me like their second daughter. I had daily duties and archery training. The best part, tho', was learning crafts and herbs. I worked with the clan herbalist and their fiber and textile artisans. Every Dalish child develops specialities and those are mine. Over the seven weeks I spent with them, I learned so much about plants, dying fibers, weaving on their looms and making potions and poultices. They use very simple, narrow looms. The cloth they weave is narrow, so they sew the strips together to make wider pieces of cloth for clothing. Each cloth strip coordinates with the rest. It's planned that way, but the weaving must be very precise to achieve a good result. The finished cloth is quite beautiful._

_I almost wish I could just stay with them. Almost… but I would miss Mum and Fergus... and Father. I am a Cousland. I have responsibilities and I will fulfill them, even if I disappoint everyone anyway. Duty is a four-letter word. Sorry, that's a joke, sort of, with Pippa. In some languages, you see, bad words often have four letters, hence a word with four letters is a bad word…does that make sense? _

_After I returned to Castle Cousland, Mum and I went back to Nevarra in Guardian and Drakonis. Mum wanted to purchase fabric and have clothing made for Fergus' wedding. Yes, I said wedding. My big brother met a young woman in Antiva a few years ago. He's courted her ever since and last year her family agreed to a betrothal. He's fortunate. He found a woman he loves, who loves him and everyone agrees they should marry. Their wedding will be on Summerday in Highever. I am happy for them both, of course, but I think I will find the day bittersweet. Maybe you understand why. _

_My laurel band fits my left hand now, by the way. I've grown quite tall. Perhaps you will think I am too tall and awkward. Some people say that. I still train every day, however, so I'm very strong. And my hair is still well past my waist and usually in a long braid. And my eyes are still green. And I still miss you. _

_Fergus' wife's name is Oriana Falanni. Her eyes are blue and her hair is short and red, but a soft red, not brilliant or shocking. She's average height and feminine and sweet, with an acerbic wit that keeps Fergus in line. She knows poisons, too, although she doesn't tell everyone that. She promised to teach me. She will be my good-sister. I prefer that term to sister-in-law, and she fits it. She is good. I like her._

_The Falanni are an important merchant family in Antiva, very wealthy and influential. It's a good match, although Arl Howe is very put out about it. He still had hopes of marrying Delilah to Fergus. Poor Delilah. I understand she is very unhappy. She's fifteen now and not betrothed. There was talk of her and Vaughn Kendall – ugh! But Vaughn's betrothed to Habren Bryland now._

_Enough gossip. I'm very happy for Fergus. Oriana is lovely – both in appearance and personality. We met her in Cumberland, then she and her mother returned with us to Highever to prepare for the nuptials. It will be lovely to have a good-sister. And before you ask, yes, of course, Pippa and I are still friends. She loves Oriana too._

_I've taken to wearing a mask when I'm in Cumberland. The Nevarrans are funny. They hate Orlais, as we do, but have very similar fashions. Not quite as fussy, but almost. And, just like Orlesians, they wear masks. Mine is quite simple, really, just a piece of fabric that hangs from a across my forehead. Appropriate to my age, Mum says. (Rolling my eyes.) It has large eyeholes; I hate not being able to see. The mask hangs down in front of my ears on the side (don't want to hide my earrings do I?), then curves above my jaw line and up over my cheeks to hang below my eyes and above the tip of my nose, which leaves me free to breathe. I hate stiff masks or masks that cover the whole face. I have a variety in many different colors and fabrics. Most have laurel branches to indicate my family, altho' a few use the Haris crest, which is a sleeping dragon. Sometimes I combine the two, the laurel surrounding the sleeping dragon. A few have nothing, making me anonymous._

_I'm thinking of getting a chainmail mask to wear under a helmet. I think it would provide better vision than a visor or nose guard and almost as much protection. We'll see if that design is even possible. With a mask and helmet, I could enter tournaments as a mysterious squire and best everyone. Ha Ha! Unless you competed, then I'd lose, I'm sure._

_I stayed in Nevarra after everyone else left in mid-Drakonis. I went to the Haris estate with Cousin Samuel. He would like me to be his apprentice and one day succeed him. Father hasn't agreed. So I visit and apprentice with him when I can. (Well, since Father hasn't agreed, I don't really apprentice, but I call it that in my head.) At the Estate, I can also train with Hrothgar's Wrath. My blade work and archery always improve when I do. I asked the smith if he could make the battle mask and helmet I designed. He thought it possible. I hope to have it in Justinian when I return._

_I arrived home a week before Summerday and the wedding. Everyone in Ferelden and Antiva attended, I think. Well, almost everyone. I'm happy for Fergus and Oriana, but I just wanted to run away during the Summerday festivities. I didn't this year. I got in enough trouble last year for doing that! No one had time to ride or walk the beaches or sail as we usually do. Starfall was quite annoyed with me for neglecting her for a week. Hitch took it in stride and I hope explained it to Starfall. (…and yes, I DO think animals communicate, maybe not in words, but they do. I'm stamping my foot, with hands on hips, as I say that.) Pippa missed Nathaniel, so she was as lonely as I was. We tried to keep each other company._

_Oh right, I didn't tell you about Nate. Arl Howe said he had not advanced sufficiently at South Reach, ( I scoff softly as I write that) so he sent him to the Free Marches to begin his squiring again. He'll be there for seven years. Oddly, this happened just after Arl Kendall announced Vaughn's betrothal to Habren, which quashed Howe's hopes for Delilah and Vaughn – lucky Delilah! I think he hoped to snag Habren for Nathaniel…lucky Nathaniel! Honestly, I think Vaughn and Habren may deserve each other. (Am I too evil?). _

_It's rumored that Nathaniel's been disinherited as well in favor of Thomas. Although that may be good news for Pippa. Nate can come home a knight and lead Highever's forces, so they could marry and stay right here. And maybe I could…. Or Pippa and I will just never marry and go to Nevarra and work for House Haris. Or maybe Nate will join us there. Maybe someone else as well? And we can all wear masks._

_Well enough chatter and gossip. I'll be surprised if you got this far. If you did, please write a nice chatty letter to me. Tell me about your training and the library and the scriptorium. What are you drawing? What are you reading? Is there any gossip in a monastery. If so, please tell me! I realize I am nosy, but I miss you. Every day, but especially during Summerday. I'll be watching for falling stars, Ali. Always._

_Your, Lys_

He leaned back against the bolster on his bunk. He chuckled at her comments, but felt sad at the same time. The candle burned down and guttered out in the sconce above him. With the curtain closed, his cubicle darkened. He took a ragged breathe. _I don't want to know she misses me._ _I don't want to imagine walking with her in the gardens. I don't want to see green eyes._ He clenched his fists, then pounded them on the mattress. Not for the first time he wondered why, with all the other miracles she'd performed, Anora couldn't get permission for the Couslands to visit. That was not a question he would ask the Teyrn.

He enjoyed Teyrn Loghain's visits. He even enjoyed the conversations with Lady Anora. He did not have to pretend too much when he was with the Mac Tirs, he just had to make sure he said nothing out of line. Like asking why he could not see Lys.

He wrote a longer than usual response in the morning, telling her of his friendship with Cullen, who was now an initiate; about the other pages and their pranks; and of his progress at arms training, his work in the scriptorium and his studies. He found it easier to write if he pretended he was talking to her. _Perhaps that what she does. Why her letters are so long._ Loghain smiled at the size of the folded parchment Alistair gave him.

"She'll be happy with such a long letter, Alistair."

"I hope so. Lys…she should be happy."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

His third year at Dragon's Peak continued to go smoothly, with little change in the routine. Loghain, often accompanied by Lady Anora, visited every month or two. Teyrn Loghain continued to bring letters from Lys Cousland. Alistair continued to reply, although each letter grew shorter and less personal again in spite of his attempts to keep them long and, as Lys said, chatty. That Lys wrote continued to surprise him. _She couldn't still care about a boy she hadn't seen in over three years,_ he thought.

When Anora and Loghain visited, she spoke about how pretty Lys had become and how proud the Teyrn and Teyrna were of her many accomplishments. Apparently, Lys continued to excel at archery and with her blades, but she had also developed social skills. She regularly attended some teas and salons when in Denerim, even an afternoon dance or two.

She also spent more time in Nevarra Anora reported, but no one was quite sure what she did there. Anora added that the nobility speculated about who might become her betrothed and whether it would be a Fereldan or a Nevarran. He recalled Lys saying that girls were always betrothed by age fourteen, but that her parents would let her marry whom she chose. _Could she still consider herself betrothed to me?_ _She had said the laurel ring fit her left hand_. _Of course not, idiot. That was a childish fancy. She'll want to marry a noble, perhaps in Nevarra._ _Or maybe she'll return to her other world, if that story was even real._ He had seen the satellite again, from the monastery roof. Lys was never one to lie, but that story about Areth….well, once away from her, it did seem farfetched, at best.

Loghain found Anora's penchant for relating news about the Couslands odd. Of course, Alistair always sent his greetings to Teyrna Eleanor, so he supposed Anora thought the news would interest him. Alistair always listened attentively, but rarely showed any real emotion. He had become able to mask some of his thoughts and feelings when he wanted to. At other times, his blushes and awkwardness came through. 'How good an actor has he become?' Loghain wondered.

Anora mentioned Fergus' marriage. She noted that Oriana's father was a wealthy merchant, but that there were family ties to Antivan nobility.

"And perhaps the Antivan Crows," Anora added. "Most Antivan nobility are, so probably the merchants are too." Anora scoffed at the foreign alliance, but conceded that the young woman, Oriana, was pleasant enough. She had been quite delightful during the various Satinalia events they both attended.

Anora speculated that Howe would want to marry Thomas to Lys Cousland, if his father disinherited Nathaniel in favor of Thomas. Alistair, of course, had read this in Lys' letter, but still found the news about Nathaniel puzzling and the news about Thomas and Lys disturbing.

'Stop!' Alistair told himself. _I don't know these people any longer. It has nothing to do with me._ _Lys will marry whom she chooses. Thomas is no threat to her._

Loghain had watched Alistair's expressions and comments as Anora spoke that evening. The boy listened impassively to most of the news. It was only when Anora mentioned Lys and Thomas that a brief look of distress crossed his face. Anora, he observed, looked pleased. _Now what was that about? _He shrugged it off.

He did wonder that Anora had been unable to convince the Revered Mother to allow Alistair other visitors. He understood that permission to travel away from Dragon's Peak would have to come from Maric and the Grand Cleric, but visitors to the Monastery could be observed and controlled. Apparently, Anora's influence and persuasion only went so far. At least Alistair could stay with them in the village.

He had come to realize he would never understand all of Anora's machinations, but it didn't matter. She tried to help Alistair where she could. She cared about Cailan and Ferelden. She would be a fine queen. He would stick to being a general.

**9****:24 Dragon 18 Solace === Dragon's Peak **

As his fourteenth Name Day approached, Alistair grew more quiet and withdrawn. His friends noticed he spent more time in the library or in the practice yards destroying the sparring dummies or winning sparring matches with his furious attacks. No word had come from King Maric. Teyrn Loghain's last visit had been in Cloudreach, before Summerday. Now the time when he would become a templar initiate approached and, it seemed, he would not be rescued.

Most of his friends visited family during fest days. Some of the older templar initiates even competed in tourneys as squires in the Vesper Elimination duels. Alistair stayed in the monastery with the other orphan initiates. He usually took advantage of the extra time to work with the Trainer or the brothers in the scriptorium, although, with the other pages gone, the templars often tagged him for additional duties.

This Funalis would be no different. He had to get through it, then in mid-August, he would take his vows as a templar initiate. Regardless of what Loghain had promised, he believed that once he took those vows his path would be set. He had seen a few older templars and heard rumors of what made them so…odd. Lyrium – the initiates whispered about its lure, the powers it gave and the cost it elicited. He wanted no part of it. Not that he believed he would have a choice.

Loghain surprised him when he arrived on his Name Day. "Anora convinced the Revered Mother to grant permission for you to ride out with me," Loghain informed him. "I assume you still ride?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Only on the monastery grounds, but I can still ride." Alistair looked puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special, I'm afraid. Up to the Peak, then dinner at the inn. I just thought it might be a good change."

Alistair smiled, "It would, Your Grace. Thank you."

Loghain and Alistair walked into Dragon's Peak village, which spread out from the Monastery's North Gate. Half-timbered buildings housing shops lined the main street. Most catered to the Chantry brothers and sisters; the templars; the students allowed free time outside the monastery grounds; and the families who visited them. The shop nearest the gate, on their left, sold Chantry vestments and religious items. The smell of bread baking from the nearby bakery filled the air where it mixed with the odor of hops from the brew house beyond the inn's yard.

The Dragon's Rest Inn stood just beyond the Monastery wall on their right. The inn and its rank of outbuildings were surrounded by its own wall. The Dragon's Rest itself sprawled along the south wall, which abutted the monastery boundary. Several additions expanded the original building facing the road into one that could accommodate scores of guests. The kitchens stood, at right angle to the inn buildings, against the wall opposite the roadside entry gate. The stables made up part of the rank of buildings on the north wall. The hostler had Loghain's horse, and another hired from the stables for Alistair, ready in the yard.

"Maker, I'd forgotten there was a world outside the Monastery walls," Alistair said softly, almost to himself as they rode up the steepening trail to the summit of Dragon's Peak. "Thank you, Teyrn Loghain. It's nice to be reminded."

"Of what you miss?" Loghain frowned and rubbed his neck. "I hope this wasn't a mistake."

"No. It's…nice." As they approached the peak, the trail steepened and they dismounted and walked the horses. They tethered them to a scrubby tree just below the peak. The final half mile was open rock scoured by winds off the Amaranthine Ocean to the east. The few stunted trees and low bushes curved towards the west, shaped by the prevailing winds off the ocean.

"Maker's Breath," Alistair smiled. "It's amazing. Is that Denerim down there? It's so tiny. That spire, is that Fort Drakon? I never really saw Denerim the one time I visited."

"It is. The Royal Palace is just east of the Fort." Loghain pointed out some other Denerim landmarks, then turned and pointed south, "and that's the Brecilian Forest. You can almost see to Gwaren. At least it seems that way on such a clear day."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss it?"

"Gwaren. I mean, I know you visit occasionally, but do you miss living there?"

Loghain smiled sadly. "Yes and no. I had happy times there when Anora was small. Her mother and I were happy for a while. Then the King asked me to come to Denerim." He sighed. "Anora has never quite forgiven me for leaving, but your father needed me."

"You've been a good friend to him, not just to Ferelden."

"He's like a brother to me Alistair. You're both incurring a great loss, being apart. He's a remarkable man. He has his faults, mind you, but somehow, when he's at his best, you forget them." He shook his head as if to clear it. "If he wanted to conquer the Fade, I would lead the charge," he said so quietly, Alistair had to strain to hear him above the wind.

Alistair said nothing, unsure how he could respond. He did not know the man. His idea of a father stood beside him. They remained quiet for a while taking in the view.

"Thank you, Teyrn Loghain. I've never been atop a mountain like this. It's fantastic."

"I wanted to do something special today. I know you dislike any fuss."

"It's a good day, Your Grace. Thank you. "

"I do have a letter for you." He held out a folded parchment. "If you'd like to read it now, go ahead. I'll unpack our meal."

_**9:24 Dragon 29 Bloomingtide**_

_Dear Alistair,_

_I'm hoping this letter reaches Teyrn Loghain before he visits you again. I didn't write sooner because I have exciting news and wanted to wait to include it. We delayed our normal trip to Nevarra because of it._

_So the news - I can now happily announce that I am an aunt._ _Can you imagine, me an aunt? Worse, can you imagine Fergus a father! My nephew's – MY Nephew! - name is Oren and he is adorable. Mum is ecstatic to be a grandmother. Father is pretty happy too._

_Oriana and Oren are well. Fergus is a very proud Papa, as you might imagine. So it has all been very exciting. I can't wait to teach him to ride and shoot and walk the beaches and the cliffs and use blades…that will be fun. I just wish…Maker's toenails, I miss you._

_So took a deep breathe. Feeling better now. I'm thinking of Oren and when not admiring, feeding, changing, cuddling or otherwise glorying in my new auntly status, my life is the same. Training, studying, working with the guilds and House Haris. Nothing new. Well, perhaps one thing. I thought I had stealth skills, but I've learned I have none._

_Several Antivans accompanied Oriana when she arrived last year. Her lady's maid, of course, and also a body guard. Not that her family didn't trust the Highever guard, but having a personal bodyguard is apparently normal in Antiva. Her family wanted to make sure Highever was as safe as we claimed before abandoning her to our inferior skills, I suppose. Anyway, the body guard, an elf, who insisted I simply call him Zed (as in X, Y, Zed) proved to be an expert with blades, lock picking and stealth. He taught me so much. I sparred with him several times a week and worked on my lock picking (nothing is safe from me now I assure you), but the stealth lessons were the best. _

_Zed left soon after Oren was born. He said he'd only been hired for a year, but stayed on through the birth. Although, during the year, he would disappear every so often. Anyway, he taught me so much. I'll miss him. I'll have much to show the Wrath's trainers when I get there._

_So, when we see each other again, guard your purse. I can steal your belongings and be gone before you realize it. Hmm. Perhaps I should practice in the Denerim market next time I'm in the city. No. No. No. Not on the merchants. I can think of some nobles who deserve a lesson or two, however. (Evil girl considers how to pick her nasty cousin Habren's pocket when she's distracted by jewels. Or maybe after she buys the jewels. He he.)_

_I won't wish you a happy Name Day. I hope Teyrn Loghain visits you before then. _

_I don't leave for Nevarra until after the autumn Landsmeet. This year, I'll stay there for Satinalia. It will be a busy autumn and winter, I expect, but I won't bore you with investments, contracts and negotiations. I'll divide my time between Cumberland and the Estate, although I expect there will be some trips to Tantervale, Starkhaven and maybe further afield. It's fun. I enjoy the challenges and meeting new people. And of course dressing up and wearing masks. _

_I should also report that the silverite helmet and chainmail mask are wonderful. I've used them for months now. The chain is fine, but heavy enough to mold to my face, so my vision is excellent when I spar. No visor or nose guard sticking out and blinding me. The eye holes are pretty large and the helmet over the mask feels quite comfortable. _

_I have a large collection of dressy masks now too, to go with all my fine clothing. There will be many fetes, salons and teas over the holiday, so I will get to practice my social skills and my dancing. Mum is a bit more lenient in Nevarra and lets me attend some grown up functions, at least for part of the evening. I do love to dance. It's like doing forms to music. Do they teach you dancing at the Peak?_

_Mum and Father will join me in Cumberland for the holiday, while Fergus, Oriana and Oren stay in Highever. I expect the Broughtens will be in Cumberland, with us, as well. It should be fun to experience Satinalia in Nevarra. I'll tell you all about it when I write in Firstfall._

_I wish…no I won't say that. Only that I miss you. I'm jealous that Loghain gets to see you. I should close now before I get maudlin again. _

_I still watch for falling stars, Ali. Always. Always. Your, Lys_

He folded the letter and put it in his belt pouch, schooling his expression to one of contentment. "She sounds busy. Fergus must be pleased being a father."

"He is. They had a fine baby boy."

"Give them my best, if you think of it. I always liked Fergus. He was almost like a bro…well I liked him."

"I will tell him, Alistair."

They stretched out on the rocky ledge, eating the food the inn had packed for them. Loghain had a wine skin, which he shared with Alistair, allowing him a few swallows to celebrate the day. The other skin offered sweet cider. Of course, there was cheese, along with bread, apples and berry tarts.

As they ate, Loghain pointed out other landmarks visible from their perch. Then he challenged Alistair to envision how an army might approach Denerim to lay siege. Alistair laughed. It was like having a huge sand table or map spread before him. He could imagine troops moving along the north and west roads, along the Drakon river and through the forests.

He asked Loghain about the coasts north and south of Denerim.

"The southern coast rises to towering cliffs," Loghain replied. "Cliffs also rise on the north edge of Denerim and continue along the coast for some miles. In fact, he added, Highever House, the Couslands Denerim estate, stands at the northern edge of Denerim on such a cliff. A few miles further north, however, the coast flattens and forests cover the land right down to the narrow sandy beaches."

"I can land troops from the sea on those beaches just north of the city. They can travel through the forest undetected and attack from the north."

After several hours of war games, the two finally decided to return to the inn.

"You did well, Alistair. You had some novel ideas for approaching the city. You used the river and terrain features well."

"Thank you, Teyrn Loghain. I enjoyed it. I don't think I'd like to fight in real life, knowing all the destruction it would cause, but it's good to know I could. I'd always defend Ferelden."

"I know you would, Alistair."

"Teyrn Loghain, I'd rather defend Ferelden, than hunt mages." He looked at Loghain his expression pleading for a reprieve from the vows he faced.

"I can't change what's coming, Alistair. Just remember, these are not final vows. You will not have to take final vows unless you choose to."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. I hope the Revered Mother and Knight-Commander understand that."

"The Grand Cleric and your father do, Alistair, that's all that matters." Loghain dismounted outside the inn. The hostler took the two horses. Loghain and Alistair went to Loghain's rooms. "Will your life change that much?"

"No. Not really. I'll likely get less time in the library and scriptorium and more time at arms training, but that's not so awful. The first and second year initiates never go on mage hunts or visit the Tower of Magi. That won't happen until the third year, at the earliest, depending on your skills. The additional arms training includes training in the special templar skills. That will be all new to me. Cuthbert and I will have an advantage over the new initiates." He grinned.

"New initiates?"

"The ones that come from elsewhere as initiates. They haven't been pages here as Bert and I have, so they will be at a disadvantage. We're already being trained in templar fighting skills. We'll be the senior boys in our class and probably get some leadership positions."

"Good to hear," Loghain replied, "and knowing how to subdue a mage can't be a bad thing either. Just another weapon to be put to proper use."

Alistair's eyes narrowed, "I never thought of it quite that way, but you're correct, of course." He looked around the room as if he expected to see someone else.

"I thought about it."

Alistair's head whipped around. "Abo…you thought about what?"

"About bringing Eleanor and Lys or having her meet us on the Peak. I decided it would be too great a risk to our visits and too difficult for you both. To see each other for a few hours, not knowing when you would see each other again. I might have done it anyway, but they didn't come to Denerim. They tend to stay in Highever for Funalis; or, at least, Lys, Oriana and Eleanor do. Lys avoids Redcliffe, but the Teyrn and Fergus sometimes go."

Alistair sighed. "It's best you didn't get her hopes up."

"And yours?"

Alistair looked down, scuffing his shoe against the floor. "I try not to hope. Just take what comes and adjust." He raised his eyes, his head still down. Shrugging he added, "It's what I do, remember, adjust."

"I think Lys may be learning that lesson. She's become very serious about her training, her work with House Haris and her studies. The passionate, impulsive little girl you knew has grown up. She still cares about you though. I am required to provide a full report to your father and Lys after every visit."

"That's too bad. We all grow up, but I would have expected she would keep some of that passion and…temerity."

Loghain laughed. "Well she has tempered the passion, but she's certainly self-assured, so I would say she's converted it and controls it. She's still capable of being impetuous on occasion. It's just more rare now, but it hasn't disappeared altogether. I must admit, I miss the hugs." He opened the door to the serving woman bringing their dinner. "Let's eat, Alistair. That ride made me hungry again and this venison stew looks delicious."

"You provide a report after every visit?"

"In person, to Maric. If Lys is not in Denerim, then by letter. I've told her you find it hard to write. She understands. She said you bury everything that hurts you and asked me not to make you dig it out."

"Tell her I'll try to write more. I'll tell her too, but put it in your report." He smirked, "You'll make it official."

Loghain shook his head. "I'll do it Alistair, but you better follow through. The wrath of Lady Cousland can be an imposing thing. I know, I've been its target quite often these past few years."

"Good to know, Your Grace." Seeing Loghain's puzzled look, he added, "That Lys defends me. I'd do the same for her."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain managed to get Alistair excused from duty for several days. Permission for day long rides to anywhere but Denerim had been given by the Revered Mother. It was understood that no one else was to join them. They took another long ride, circling the mountain to the south and riding down to the seacoast southeast of the Peak. They remained on the cliff tops as the sheer drops precluded any simple hikes to the rocks below. There were no beaches along this stretch of the Amaranthine Ocean. They continued their strategy games and sparred. Then Loghain surprised him and brought out a bow.

"Let's see if you can still shoot."

Alistair groaned. "It's been four years since I touched a bow!"

"Not a skill you forget, boy." Loghain growled handing him a full quiver and strung bow. "Ready your bow," he commanded.

Alistair slipped the quiver on his back and readied the bow as ordered.

Loghain continued with the age-old commands. "Nock… mark…draw…loose."

Alistair obeyed as the unused skills returned and he surprised himself by actually hitting the tree. Before he could think any further the command chant began again. After five arrows, Loghain had him step back ten paces and try again.

"Once an archer, always an archer." Loghain walked over to the tree and pulled nine arrows from it. "Go find the one that missed."

Alistair walked past the tree into the brush to its right and soon came up with the errant arrow.

"Well, I could do better, but I'm glad I only missed with one shot."

"You did well. A new, longer, heavier bow and longer arrows, I didn't expect it to go this well. It must be your eyesight."

Alistair laughed. "Right. Alistair, the elf."

Loghain smiled, "I'd forgotten that. Let's try again." After several series of shots, Loghain called a halt and told Alistair to unstring the bow. "It's time we head back. It's a long ride. We'll just make it in time for dinner."

They rode silently most of the way. A comfortable silence of two friends enjoying the day and each other's company. Loghain left the following day. Then, August came and Alistair took his vows as an initiate, but, as he predicted, not much changed. The following months passed quickly. Weather permitting they continued to ride when Loghain, and sometimes Anora, would visit every month or two.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. She's tolerant of my rather lengthy chapters. I look forward each week to her insightful comments and suggestions. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollyanna24, clafount and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. I know I'm evil…he's still in the Chantry and they haven't seen each other in so long. Know this….it could be worse, but I hope you keep reading anyway. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	26. Chapter 26 The Lady's Maid

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot

That once there was a spot

For one brief shining moment…"

That was Ferelden

Ruled by King Maric the Savior

Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 26: THE LADY'S MAID **

**9:24 Dragon August === Denerim**

After spending Funalis in Highever, the Couslands arrived in Denerim for the autumn Landsmeet. At fourteen, Lys would not attend. Her father and Fergus would represent House Cousland and the Highever Teyrnir. Lys looked forward to exploring the markets, meeting with friends, and enjoying some of the social and cultural activities that occurred when Fereldan nobility crowded into Denerim to exercise their Landsmeet voices. This year, the Broughtens chose to come to Denerim providing Lys with Philippa's company.

Teyrna Eleanor, Lady Oriana and Lys sat in the solar of Highever House. The room, on the second floor, had six windows set side by side into an alcove in the thick wall. The leaded windows began part way up the wall and extended to the ceiling. The view showed the lawn, a wall, and the Amaranthine Ocean beyond. Facing northeast, the solar received sunlight most of the day. In warmer months, the windows opened to allow cooling breezes into the room. Below the windows, the alcove contained a cushioned window seat. A long, low table was placed before it. Several chairs stood around the other sides of the table facing into the light from the window. On the wall opposite the window, a lute and a vihuela hung on the wall above a wooden bench. A loom stood in front of the bench. Large unlit braziers filled two corners of the wall opposite the door. A large tapestry depicting the Coast Range as seen from Castle Cousland hung on the wall between them.

Lys sat at her spinning wheel, spinning a fine, wool and silk, yarn. Sitting in one of the chairs by the low table, Teyrna Eleanor embroidered the edge of a blanket for her three-month-old grandson, Oren. Oriana sat on the window bench playing softly on her lute, practicing a new song Lys had taught her.

"Lys," her mother said, "it's time for you to have a lady's maid. Now that you are almost fifteen, you'll attend more salons, teas, and informal parties. Invitations to social engagements will increase even more during the year before we present you at Court. You should find a maid you like before the engagements build up. Oriana offered to help you interview candidates."

Oriana winked at Lys when she glanced toward her good sister.

"I…understand, Mum. It just seems like I'll give up so much of the freedom I gained at twelve when Freya moved on."

"Lys, a lady's maid is not a nurse. She won't supervise you."

"I'm not opposed, Mum. Help with my hair would be especially useful," she admitted. "At least Oriana wouldn't get stuck with helping me, now that I've gotten used to her expertise." She grinned a thank you at the Antivan woman who had quickly become her friend after marrying Fergus. She thought for a moment. "You know Pippa has a maid already, although she's more like a companion. Myfanwy grew up in the Highever Alienage. She can use a bow and we've taught her to ride."

Teyrna Eleanor smiled, guessing at the direction this conversation was heading. Her daughter continued, "I wonder if I can find a lady's maid who can also fight? Would you object if I found someone like that?"

"No, as long as she is qualified as a lady's maid and the other skills are additional. I do think those requirements might be difficult to meet. I don't want you to use them to avoid getting a maid entirely. Suppose we agree that you have six months. If you haven't found a maid to your liking by your fifteenth birthday, we'll revise the requirements." Teyrna Eleanor narrowed her eyes, thinking, then added, "And, Lys, I do reserve the right of refusal."

"I agree, Mum. I'll also start looking straight away, although I don't imagine I will find anyone in Denerim. Elves here can't train or carry weapons. Myfanwy might have friends in Highever or know of relatives elsewhere. I'll ask her. Or perhaps Cousin Samuel, when I go to Nevarra. Thanks, Mum, for understanding."

Eleanor sighed. Most of her friends simply hired a maid for their daughter or included the girl in the interview process as an observer. Lys, of course, had been involved in trade negotiations since she was ten. Expecting her to accept a personal servant, without her input, would be foolish. Letting Lys take on the responsibility herself made Eleanor nervous, but it was the right thing to do. Of course, she had been living in Rebel camps and fighting Orlesians when she was not much older than her daughter. _Lys will do fine. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Philippa and her maid, Myfanwy Feris, arrived at Highever House at mid-day. Teyrna Eleanor would host a tea that afternoon and both Lys and Pippa would attend. Pippa offered to come to Highever House to dress so that Myfanwy could help Lys, too. Lady Anora Mac Tir would attend and both girls wanted to look their best and not embarrass their mothers.

"Maker, I wish I wasn't nervous," Lys complained, "I still worry I'll do something stupid at one of these teas."

"Calm down, Lyssie, you'll be fine." Pippa, a year older, had developed more self-confidence after attending many of these events over the past two years. "You attend events all the time in Nevarra. This is no different."

"Right. No honeys cakes, and stay away from the wine, even if it's watered. I can eat after it's over."

Pippa giggled. "Well, you don't want to remind any nobles of the Great Honey Cake Disaster."

Myfa chuckled in the background.

Lys groaned. "Every time you mention that you make it sound worse. Incident, debacle, now you add great and disaster. What's next, calamity? I was four!"

"Well, laughing will calm you down."

"Yes, but Pip, I'm not laughing, you and Myfa are."

Myfanwy, still smiling, said, "Come sit, Lady Lys. Let me fix your hair."

Lys sat as Myfa swept her hair away from her face into an intricate set of loose braids, which combined to create a wavy fall of hair down her back. Lys watched her in the mirror as she worked.

"Myfanwy you have a magic touch with braids. It's lovely. I look...well, not like me."

"Lys, you look beautiful, but you're right no one will recognize you without the fat braid that's coming undone or the loose hair covering your face." Pippa teased.

"In for a copper, in for a sovereign. Mum said no make-up, but I have some lip cream. I'll just be incognito without stealth." Lys put a dab on her finger, then offered the vial to Philippa.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes. It's harmless, just gives some color and shine. Don't worry, I didn't use any of the poisons Oriana showed me. It will wear off as you eat. Since I am not eating, it may last through the whole affair."

"Lys, you must eat something. You don't want to faint."

"Faint? Me?"

"You. It's warm today. The room will be hot. You need to drink lemon water or tea and eat lightly."

"Fine. Fine."

"Myf, before we go, I need to find a lady's maid. Do you know of anyone?"

"I do…my cousin here in Denerim." Myfanwy grinned. "You can't say anything, but she can use blades and she's better at hair than I am."

Lys' eyebrows rose. "Blades? And she lives in the Alienage here?" She grinned. "When can I meet her?"

"I'm visiting my family this week. I'll ask her if she's interested."

"Great." Lys hugged Myfanwy. "Hair and blades, oh Maker Myfa, that's perfect."

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Only you, Lys Cousland, would want a maid who could spar with you."

Lys linked her arm through her friend's. "I think I'll enjoy this tea now. Let's go down shall we?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They found Teyrna Eleanor Cousland in the large first floor salon. The large doors opened out onto a paved terrace. Beyond the terrace, the lawn extended to a low wall that formed the rear of the Highever House property. The wall stood along a sheer cliff that dropped to the rocky Amaranthine Ocean shore. With the doors open, breezes brought cool air and a salt tang into the salon. Guests, all women, milled around the tables offering hot and cool teas and trays of savory and sweet tidbits.

Teyrna Eleanor moved easily among her guests. She offered a kind word here, a compliment there, an easily answered question to another. She watched with approval as her daughter and Philippa Broughten entered. The pair looked lovely. Lys' tall, slender, dark-haired figure contrasted with Pippa's shorter, slight, blond one. Lys wore Cousland blue and green with a touch of purple, which brought out her green eyes, while Pippa wore the brighter Highever green coupled with the powder blue of Higheverport and a touch of deep gold, which complemented her deep blue eyes.. The simple elegant lines of their silk dresses emphasized their beauty.

_Myfanwy is a treasure. _Eleanor admired the girls' lovely, intricately braided hairstyles._ I hope she has a friend._

The girls smiled at the Teyrna, but walked across the room to speak to Arlessa Bryland. Eleanor turned to greet her newest guest.

"Lady Anora, I'm so pleased you could attend."

Anora smiled at her good friend. "Eleanor, I would never turn down an invitation to Highever House, you know that. And it is such a lovely day. Andraste smiled on you, as always. I look forward to spending time on the terrace. You have such a gorgeous view of the Ocean."

Anora wore blue. Anora almost always wore blue, though she varied the trim, the sleeve style and the fabric. Today her blue silk dress had soft yellow edging on the hems and neck. The sleeves, split from her elbow to her wrists, hung almost to the floor showing a deep gold lining. With her blond hair, fair complexion, and blue eyes, the effect was striking.

Teyrna Eleanor led Anora towards the terrace. She motioned to a servant to bring them glasses of tea and a tray of edibles. "There are tables on the terrace. Would you like to join Elissa Bryland? Unfortunately, Habren was unable to join us today."

Anora came close to grinning at Eleanor's subtle comment. "I would love to join Elissa. I hope Habren is not ill."

"I don't know, Anora. Perhaps Elissa can tell us."

"Maker, Eleanor," Anora whispered, "how can she be Elissa's daughter?"

Eleanor, stifling a chuckle, shook her head as they approached Alrlessa Bryland's table. The Arlessa stood. Although a Teyrn's daughter, Anora was betrothed to the Crown Prince. Led by Teyrna Eleanor, Arlessa Bryland, and several other noble ladies, Fereldan nobility offered Anora the respect, if not the title, due the Crown Princess she would officially become upon her marriage to Cailan, in Cloudreach of 9:26. Although considered a bit reserved, Anora was well liked.

"Lady Anora, it's so good to see you. Will you join me? The ocean breeze is lovely. It's so much cooler here than in the Palace District. No wonder Bryce and Eleanor refuse to move." Arlessa Bryland sat down again.

The servant placed a pot of hot water, a container of loose tea in linen sacs, cups, spoons, and a tray of food on the table. Anora noticed the two young women who had been speaking to Arlessa Bryland standing to one side after offering her a curtsy. Anora turned to them.

"Am I taking your seat?"

The tall, dark haired girl smiled, "No, Lady Anora, we were just greeting Cousin Elissa. We should move on. Welcome to Highever House. I hope you enjoy this lovely day."

Anora frowned, thinking she should recognize this girl who called Elissa Bryland, cousin.

Lys noticed Anora's frown. "I'm sorry, Lady Anora. I'm afraid we haven't seen each other in some time. I should have introduced myself. Melysande Cousland. This is my good friend Philippa Broughten."

"Lady Melysande! It has been some time. You've…" Anora laughed. "I'll sound like an old grandmother. I was about to say, you've grown."

Lys smiled. "Well, in truth I have grown quite tall in the past two years. I'm hoping I'll stop soon."

"Thank you for introducing yourself. And it's good to meet you again, Lady Broughten. I hope your family is well. Is Arlessa Alys here?

"Yes, Lady Anora, she is. I'm sure she will greet you."

"And, Lady Melysande, I will enjoy the tea, I'm sure. Your mother is always a perfect hostess."

Lys and Pippa curtsied to Anora and Elissa before moving away.

"She seemed pleasant."

"Only because she didn't recognize me straightaway. And Cousin Elissa was there."

"Or perhaps because you're older, charming, polite and not an unkempt, rowdy child."

"There is that, " Lys conceded, linking her arm through Pippa's. "Now let's circulate, as Mum calls it. I know almost everyone here. If we stick together, I can introduce you and it will be a conversation starter."

Pippa stared at her friend, her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You have been paying attention to your mother's lectures. I'm impressed."

"It's Nevarra actually. All the entertaining with Cousin Samuel. Small talk only, no business."

"Ah, I see. Well then, lead on, we'll circulate."

Eleanor watched the two girls moving from one group to another. Lys' ease surprised her. _She must have learned this in Nevarra. I'll have to mention it to Bryce. Perhaps it will encourage him to let her spend more time there._

Anora also watched Lys move through the room. _So at ease._ _She's Eleanor's daughter of course, but I would never have expected the ill-kempt brat to be so gracious. Maybe it's her friend. Or perhaps she's grown and I shouldn't be so harsh. After all father thinks she's wonderful and, Maker knows, he doesn't suffer fools under any circumstances._

Unaware of her watchers, Lys ate sparingly, avoided honey cakes, and limited her drinking to cooled lemon ginger tea, an innovation her mother had introduced to Ferelden, a few years before.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning, Lys rode Starfall to the Broughten Townhouse to meet Philippa and Myfanwy. The Arl of Highever maintained a roomy stone townhouse on the edge of the Palace district not too far from the central Denerim Market. The first floor held rooms for entertaining; the second and third floors were the family quarters, and the fourth floors were the servants' quarters. An attic provided storage. The ground floor held the kitchens, workrooms and storage. A basement provided cool storage and access to the underground passageways that snaked throughout Denerim.

The girls planned to spend the day shopping and enjoying the warm autumn day in the city. They also promised Myfa they would accompany her to the Denerim Alienage so that she could visit family. In Higheverport, Myfanwy could safely visit the Alienage quarter alone. In the more volatile, gated Denerim Alienage, guards, humans or even other elves, might accost a single elf, particularly a young female elf, walking alone. With Pippa and Lys accompanying her, Myfa should be quite safe, particularly as they were all armed.

They did need to ensure no one noticed Myfanwy's weapons as they walked around Denerim. At Lys' insistence, Pippa and Myfanwy had become proficient with daggers and throwing knives, which they carried at all times. As Pippa's servant, Myfanwy could carry arms in Denerim, but it was best not to have to explain it to the guards. All three young women were also fine archers, but did not carry their bows in the city.

Aware of appearances and reluctant to invite hostile comments or advances, Lys and Pippa walked arm in arm, while Myfa stayed a few paces behind carrying the market basket. Lys wore boots and leather leggings under a skirt, which cleverly split in the front and back to allow her to ride. When walking, overlapping panels made it look like a normal skirt. A long leather jerkin, which also split in the front and back for riding, covered a deep purple wool tunic. Pippa dressed more conventionally, wearing a deep gold dress, trimmed in powder blue and bright green, and covered by a light cloak. The girls wound their way through the streets leading from the Palace District and crossed the River Drakon to arrive at the main Market.

"Let's avoid Arl Geurrin's Estate," Lys requested. "I don't want to spoil a lovely day by meeting the Arl or Arlessa. I'll never understand why the Guerrin Estate is in here and not on the coast or in the Palace District."

"Unless they wanted to be close to the Chantry. Maybe the Guerrins of old were particularly pious." Pippa said.

"Well, that should suit the Arlessa. She can scuttle to the Chantry whenever she wants to. Just don't let me meet her." She heard Myfa chuckling quietly behind them.

Lys and Pippa frequently included Myfa in their conversation, but the girls kept a certain distance through their tone and address when in public.

"Myfa , which ribbons would work best with my new dresses?" Pippa asked to change the subject. Lys could go on and on about the Guerrins if not stopped early. "You're better at matching colors than I am."

"That's because I bring fabric swatches, my lady," Myfanwy replied with a smirk. "Here, a swatch from each dress."

"Good idea, I knew there was a reason I keep you close."

Lys wandered off as Pippa and Myfanwy selected ribbons and lace. A vendor of figurines on the edge of the market square near Wade's shop caught her eye. The griffon and dragon figures she had once given to Alistair stood on a table in her bedroom at Highever House. These seemed to be of similar quality. She sometimes purchased additional figurines, thinking that one day she could return the box of his personal items to him, including the new figurines.

She looked over the selection, finding one of Calenhad in glimmering white armor. Cailan had one like this, she recalled. It had been a gift from his father. She asked its price, bargained and put the wrapped figure in her satchel.

As she walked away from the stall, a scream came from nearby. Lys looked around for the source and saw Vaughn Kendall, the Arl of Denerim's son, grabbing a young elven woman and pulling her into an alley near Wade's. A few years older than Lys, she knew Vaughn Kendall to be a bully with a violent streak. As children she would sometimes have to resort to threats with fists and daggers when he proved too rough with her friends. Intervening now would not be the first time she had ended his brutish behavior. She had once challenged him to a duel after another incident with young elven women.

"Kendall, let her go," Lys commanded. "She has no interest in your attentions."

Keeping his grip on the auburn haired elf, he turned, "Ah, the Lady Cousland, coming to the rescue. Only this isn't one of your noble friends, my lady. This is an elf. An elf who doesn't belong in the market. I'm just going to escort her away."

"That worked so well for you the last time you tried that in my presence. Or have you forgotten, Vaughn?"

"Still think you could best me, Cousland. I doubt it. I'm not a boy anymore."

Lys sighed. _Baiting him won't help._ "And why shouldn't she be in the market, Vaughn?"

"The elves have their own market in the Alienage. She should shop there, not here."

"Then call the Guard. They'll handle it. In fact, let me call them for you."

The elf tried to twist out of his grip as he spoke to Lys. "I'm here for Dame Moreton. I work for her," she hissed. "Cook sent me for herbs for dinner."

"Shut up, Elf." Vaughn commanded. As he spoke, Pippa and Myfanwy walked up behind Lys.

"Keeping out of trouble, I see," said Pippa.

"Should I walk away," Lys whispered.

"No, of course not. Should I get the guard?"

"Yes, otherwise I'll use my knives and that won't be good." Pippa walked off to find the Guard, while Myfanwy stood by Lys.

"That's my cousin," she murmured. "Kailian Tabris. She will stab him if we don't put a stop to this. She always has a dagger or two on her. She'll end up in prison if she hurts him."

"Let's stop him, then, or I may hurt him. I'll get him to release her and you get her away. Take her to Highever House." Lys whispered back. "Vaughn, the Guards have been sent for. Your father won't be happy to find they're bringing you home again. Don't be stupid. She's not worth it. Let her go."

"You bitch. You and that Broughten whore should be taught a lesson as well. Fine, here's your prize." He pushed Kailian down and stalked off. Myfanwy went to her cousin.

"Kai, it's me Myfanwy."

"Myfa, what are you doing here?"

"Lady Cousland and my lady, Broughten, are friends. Pippa went for the Guard. Lady Cousland wants you to come back to Highever House with us. Their healer will see to you bruises."

Kailian struggled to her feet, swaying a bit. "No need."

"We think it is. You can barely stand. A healer needs to attend to that bruise on your forehead. Lady Cousland can speak to your employer."

"Employer? Not for long. She won't want an elf who can't go to market. I'll just lose another post. Kendall has it in for me ever since I stopped him taking another girl from the Alienage."

"Taking?" Lys asked, walking up to the two elves.

"Sorry, My lady, this is Kailian Tabris, my cousin. Kai, this is Lady Lys Cousland." Kai gave a brief nod as Pippa walked up with a Guard.

"What's the trouble here, my lady," he asked, looking at Lys.

"Lord Kendall, although he thought better of his actions and left."

The Guard shook his head. "Better for me that he did. Arl Kendall never appreciates the Guards who bring young Lord Kendall home after his escapades."

"Escapades? Kidnapping has become an 'escapade' in Denerim? We consider it a more serious crime in Highever." Lys' voice came out more stridently then she had intended.

"Well, she's just an elf and a pretty one to boot. Probably gave the impression she'd welcome his attention for a few silver."

Myfanwy restrained Kailian, "I gave no such impression, shem. I don't sell myself to humans or elves."

Pippa looked at Lys, dismayed by the Guards attitude.

"Well, thank you I guess, for coming at Lady Broughten's request. I think we can resolve any further issues ourselves," Lys replied. The Guard saluted, head bowed and arms crossed on his chest, and walked away.

"Maker's Ear Lobes, I forget how prejudiced other Fereldans are towards elves. I am sorry Kailian. Please, come back to Highever House with us. We will see to your bruises and I may have a business proposition for you as well." Kailian looked up surprised.

"Well, now I am curious, my lady. Dame Moreton won't be happy that I lost the parcels and her coin."

"As to that, let's replace what you lost before we go. You should be safe with Pippa and me. I don't want her accusing you of theft on top of everything else."

Kailian looked at her in disbelief. "Got no coin, m'lady."

"No matter, I do. But before we go, what did you mean by taking?"

Kailian looked at Lys suspiciously.

"It's alright , Kai. Tell Lys what you meant."

"Taking girls for sport."

"Sport?"

"Him and his friends. They have parties."

"And these girls are… they are raped?"

"Evening's entertainment for Vaughn and his friends."

"And no one does anything?"

"They're elves, m'lady. Who would do anything?"

"In Highever, the guard would." She sighed. "How did you stop him?"

"Jumped on his back and beat him around the head."

Lys covered her mouth with her hand as she coughed to hide a laugh. "And he ran?"

"Like the cowardly bastard he is."

"And to think I actually used my blades… when I could have simply beat him up?"

"M'lady?"

"Oh, I challenged him to a duel in the market a few years ago. I caught him bothering two young girls."

Kai's eyes widened. "That was you!"

Lys looked confused.

"In the Alienage, you're a hero. Liana and Reina came back telling of a shem girl who attacked Kendall and let them escape."

"Oh, well, of course I did. Then I beat him in a duel. He's not fond of me either. Or Pippa, she was with me. It was hardly heroic."

Kailian looked at her rescuer with new eyes. Maybe this shem girl could help her keep her position.

"Let's go," Lys said. "We'll replace your purchases."

Going back to the market they looked for the packages Kai had dropped, but any lost goods had been promptly snatched up by the pickpockets and petty thieves who thrived in the crowd. Lys replaced the herbs, ribbons and soap Kailian lost when she ran from Vaughn Kendall. Then Lys hired a messenger to deliver the goods to Kailian's employer She enclosed a written message, sealed with her Cousland signet, saying Kailian had been injured, was being cared for at Highever House and would return to her post in the morning.

"Takes charge, doesn't she?" Kai asked her cousin, as they walked a few steps behind Lys and Pippa.

Laughing, Myfa replied, "Lys does know how to get things done. It's hard to believe she's only fourteen. You'll notice she made sure to write your employer a note sealed with her signet so there will be no doubt of its source."

"Fourteen! Maker, I'd have put her at my age or older. Your shem is fifteen, isn't she?"

"Kai, we don't call them shems. It's insulting. We use their names as they use ours. Her name is Lady Philippa Broughten, but we call her Pippa. Highever is different."

"You don't call her Pippa."

Smiling, Myfanwy replied, "Actually, when we're not in public, I do. When we shoot or spar or go riding I call her Pippa and I call Lady Cousland, Lys."

"Shoot and spar and ride?"

"My bow and my throwing knives and daggers and on horses, yes"

"They let you train and shoot?"

"I told you, Highever is different. Perhaps you'll find that out yourself one day."

"Unlikely." Kailian replied, as they rounded a corner and came to the gate of Highever House.

The four young women entered the front door and followed Lys up the stairway to the solar.

"We just came in the front door," Kai whispered to Myfa who just smiled at her cousin. "Right, different in Highever."

"Hello, all," Lys greeted her Mum, Arlessa Alys, Nyla and Oriana. "This is Kailian Tabris, Myfanwy's cousin. We met up in a rather unconventional way. We had a run in with Vaughn Kendall. No worries, Mum," Lys added, seeing her mother's apprehensive look. "No blood was shed, no blows were exchanged and no challenges offered. Pippa went for the Guard and I convinced Vaughn his father would not be happy to see him escorted home again. Must be Cousin Samuel's training," Lys grinned. "I've become quite persuasive. Vaughn left for the Gnawed Noble."

"What caused the run in, Lys?" Teyrna Eleanor asked, before she could continue.

"We found him attacking this young woman and trying to carry her away," Lys indicated Kailian. "She lost all her packages. We replaced the items and sent them to her mistress with a note from me. She's bruised from Kendall's bullying. I thought Nyla should take a look."

"Maker, Lys, you attract trouble." Teyrna Eleanor turned to Kailian. "I'm Eleanor Cousland, Kailian. Welcome to Highever House."

Thank you, Your Grace." Kailian curtsied.

"Sorry, Mum, I should have introduced you before I explained. Kailian, now you've met my Mum. This is Arlessa Alys Broughten, Pippa's Mum, and Lady Oriana Cousland, my good-sister. This is Nyla, who is a healer, and will look at your bruises, if that's agreeable."

"It's good to meet all of you," Kailian stammered and curtsied again.

"Come, Kailian, let's go to my rooms. Myfa perhaps you should accompany us? I think Kailian might be more comfortable with someone she knows, along for support." Nyla turned to Kailian, 'Have you ever been healed by a mage healer?"

"A ma…you use magic?"

"Mages usually do," Nyla smiled, "but we use potions and poultices as well. Come along, let's get you better."

"Calm down, Kai, Nyla is amazing. You'll be good as new in no time," Myfa assured her cousin as they walked. "Then, we'll go to the kitchens and hope Lys hasn't eaten all the honey cakes."

Nyla snickered. "Good luck with that, Myfa."

"We bought several dozen, Lady Nyla. Even Lys can't eat that many at once. Not if she hopes to avoid another Honey Cake debacle." At Kai's questioning look, Myfanwy explained. "She ate too many and threw up in front of every noble in Ferelden, including King Maric, when she was four."

"And she still eats them?"

"Whenever she can," Nyla chuckled. "Here Kailian, please drink this potion. It will ease the pain." She handed Kai a small cup.

"I have a question, cousin. Do you serve Dame Moreton as her lady's maid?"

Kai drank the potion. then wrinkled her nose, "Sort of? She's the widow of a merchant and doesn't need a house full of servants. I'm her maid when she needs me, but I also do other work. I help the cook and the gardener and see to the carriage horses, which are kept in the local stable. I don't clean. I hate cleaning. If you have a job as a parlor maid or some such, leave me out."

"So you can fix hair, arrange baths, mend clothing, dress a lady?"

"Yes."

A look of pleased surprise crossed Kailian's face as Nyla cast a healing spell. Myfanwy's next question pulled her attention back to her cousin.

"Do you still shoot?"

"Plan on reporting me? Yes, when I can sneak out to some safe spot. Daggers and throwing knives too. I still have Mama's blades, but they're hidden. I haven't used them in a long time. No one to spar with."

"Can you ride?"

"I can. Dame Moreton had a saddle horse, but she sold it a while back. I used to exercise her."

Nyla and Myfa raised their eyebrows.

"The horse, Myf. I exercised the horse. Maker, you haven't changed."

Myfanwy and Nyla exchanged looks. "Perfect!" they said in unison.

"Myfa , what's this about? What's perfect?"

"You'll see, "Myfanwy responded with a huge grin. Nyla finished healing Kailian's arm.

"Thank you for distracting her. I do think she will do quite well." Nyla added.

Kailian thanked Nyla, astonished at how quickly the bruising disappeared. "You're amazing Lady Nyla, thank you again."

Nyla, Myfanwy and Kailian returned to solar. They found the women gathered around the table in the sun sipping sweet tea and eating honey cakes and apples.

"Myfa. Kailian. Join us," Lys invited. Kailian went to sit on a bench she noticed against the wall, while Myfanwy sat in one of the chairs by the low table. She whispered a few words to Lys, who grinned, gathered cakes and apple slices on a plate and took it and two cups of tea over to Kailian.

Setting the plate and cups on the bench, she sat down indicating Kailian was not to rise. "Now, about that business proposition I mentioned. Mum tells me I need a lady's maid now that I am almost fifteen. I understand the need, but would prefer someone who can be a maid when I need one, but can also be a –a companion, I believe is the best description - on normal days when I don't. Someone who can accompany me when I ride, spar with me and travel with me. Pippa and I go to Nevarra several times each year. From what Myfa tells me, you have the skills such a companion would need. Would you be interested?"

"My lady, I…work for you?"

"Very much as Myfa does for Pippa. You would see a lot of Myfa , by the way. Pippa and I are quite inseparable. So if you hate your cousin it might not work out." Lys looked quite serious.

"Hate Myfa ? No, 'course not." Kailian notice Lys stifling a grin. "Are you joking, my lady?"

"Oh good. You have a sense of humor. Another requirement, you see, so I had to check."

"Not sure I can meet your… requirement? I'd like to try. Will I get paid?"

"Of course. Three sovereigns a month, clothing for work and of course you will live and eat at Castle Cousland, or the compound in Nevarra or here. You will have your own room and a horse. You should bring your weapons, if you have them, but you'll have use of our Armory." She noted Kailian's surprised gaze. "Maker, I'm an idiot. I've never done this before you see, hired a personal…well servant. I suppose it's different than your current position. Don't worry. We will work the rest out, I'm sure. You can talk to Myfanwy and find out if I missed anything. Do you think it satisfactory so far?"

"I think so, my lady. It…to be honest, it sounds too good to be true, but Myfa wouldn't fool me. I will have to speak with my father."

"Oh, of course. Um…we can invite him here or I can go with you to see him. Are you of age? Can you negotiate a job for yourself or must he approve?"

"No, I am seventeen, so I can decide for myself, but I would want his blessing."

"Of course, I would feel the same. I imagine you will need to give notice, as well. How long will you give?"

"A week. After today, I may be gone immediately. Dame Moreton…well I annoy her. She says I have an attitude. She'll believe I caused the incident in the market."

"Then a quick exit might be for the best. Would you like to see the room you will have here in Highever House? I can show you. The one at Castle Cousland will be similar."

"I…yes I would like that."

The two young women went upstairs to a room near Nyla's. It was large, full of sun, with an oversized single bed and a trundle beneath, in case she had visitors Lys explained. A large chest for her clothing stood beside a table and stool. "We'll add a stand and rack for your leathers and weapons." Lys noted.

"I suppose I should thank Vaughn Kendall," Kailian said. Lys looked at her, aghast. Kai grinned, "Wouldn't have met you otherwise, m'lady. I'd be without a job at best; with child or dead at worst."

"Dead! With child?" Lys recalled their earlier conversation . "Right, you said he takes girls to rape them. And the child – it would be human. So the girls are shunned?"

Kai nodded. That the shem girl knew all this surprised her. Highever must indeed be different.

"But dead?"

"Well, some never return. Bodies wash up on the shore, badly marked."

Lys shuddered. "Does no one complain? Not to the Arl of course, but to the King? What about your Hahren? You have one in Denerim don't you? Can he gain an audience with Teyrn Loghain?"

"Teyrn Loghain? The King?" Kai's bewildered look answered Lys' question.

"Right, you would have to go through the Arl. Stupid of me. I, however, do not have to go through the Arl. I can make sure King Maric, Teyrn Loghain and my father hear of this."

"You would do that, my lady?"

"Of course. We don't treat our people that way in Highever. Higheverport's Alienage is simply the neighborhood where the elves live, not a prison."

"You keep the gate open?"

"There is no gate. Elves can have their businesses anywhere and live where they chose. Ask Myf. Her family lives there."

Kailian still looked confused. "Their businesses?

"You'll see when we get home."

"Thank you my lady. You saved me. Kendall can't reach me in Highever can he? But, for him, I wouldn't have met you."

"Oh, we would have met. I asked Myfanwy earlier if she had knew anyone who fit my requirements. She mentioned you right away. You sounded perfect and you are."

Kailian blushed, "Thank you, my lady, It seems this was meant to be."

"It does. I am so pleased you said yes. Myfanwy's very excited for you, too. It's so nice you'll have family in Higheverport when you come."

Lys and Kailian returned to the solar, where Lady Alys, Pippa and Myfanwy were just leaving. "Kailian, we can take you to the Alienage Gate if you wish." Lady Alys offered. "Myfanwy can stay with you tonight. We'll stop by our townhouse to get her things first."

"She would be welcome. Father always likes news from Highever. I would…taking us to the Gate would keep us safer, my lady. Thank you." Lady Alys patted her arm and followed Pippa to the carriage.

A week later Kailian packed her few belongings, including her mother's blades, into the cart from Highever House, which had arrived to take her to her new position. It had all happened so quickly, she still did not quite believe it was real. For once, she had pleased her father and found a use for the martial skills her mother had taught her. She considered it a fresh start and was determined to succeed.

**9:24 Dragon === Haring === Haris Estate, Nevarra**

"You have beautiful hair, Lys," Kai said, as she pulled back one side of Lys' hair and braided it part way. She did the same to the opposite side, then braided the two together, ending at her shoulder blades before securing it and letting the remaining length of hair hang loose.

"Thanks, Kai. It looks much better now that you help me with it." Lys turned to her new companion. "I hated the idea of a lady's maid, Kai, but you've changed that view. I'm so glad we found you. You're perfect." Lys hugged her.

Kai still found Ly's hugs unexpected, but she had to admit she had come to like them. "Perfect?" Kai grinned. "That's a first. Folks have called me lots of names, but perfect has never been one them."

"Well, I think you are."

"You gave me a chance, my lady, to leave the Alienage. Now I travel to Nevarra and have lessons – I never expected such things. You let Master Aldous teach me." She shook her head, "Me able to read and cipher so well. I still pinch myself some mornings to really believe I'm here."

"I'll tell you a secret, Kai. I do too. I know I said I wanted a companion, who would be more than a servant, but I didn't expect to find a friend. You've become that, you know. A friend. You and Myfa , both. Pippa and I are the lucky ones, I think."

Lys stood and gathered her gauntlets, fighting mask and helmet. "Now, hair's contained. Time to spar. The Wrath's trainer promised to watch us today."

"I won't argue with that, my lady."

"Good. Get your blades. And this time let's practice those stealth moves I taught you. Maybe that will impress him."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. This chapter definitely improved after I took her suggestions. I look forward each week to her insightful comments. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and __**Reviewed**__ – most recently __**Guest( I think I know who you are, but couldn't reply),**__**Eastern Violet, Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollyanna24, clafount and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	27. Chapter 27 The Rasiae

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 27: THE RASIAE**

* * *

**9:25 Dragon Wintermarch === Highever**

"Have you finished packing?"

Kai looked at Lys. "I have, but I'm puzzled."

"Good."

_Sometimes Lys could be …imperious, that was the word._ Kai's vocabulary had grown in the months since she came to Highever. She had surprised herself by enjoying her lessons with Aldous; he seemed pleased by her enthusiasm. As for Lys, while she had come to love her, at times Lys could be annoying. Now was one of those times. "I'm just not sure I'll like camping in the cold."

"You will enjoy this trip. You'll see."

"You have a tent and everything else in that pack?"

"I have what we will need."

Kai sighed. Lys was up to something, but she had no idea what. _Maker, I hope we stay in one of the Cousland hunting lodges and not in a tent. Camping with no shelter in Wintermarch has no appeal._

The two young women rode west towards Star Lake. Starfall pranced, anticipating the freedom to gallop across the open land ahead. Kailian rode Hitch. She could ride well enough, but preferred the smooth gait and more tractable temperament of the Nevarran jennet. Their packs were lashed onto the back of their saddles.

"I'm going to let Starfall gallop to the Lake. I'll wait for you there. You'll be alright from here?"

"Yes, go ahead. Hitch and I will run too. Just more slowly."

Lys arrived at the lakeshore where it met the forest. Several Dalish waited for her there. She dismounted and rushed over to hug a Dalish girl who did not yet have her _vallaslin_.

"_Aneth ara_. Sari, it's so good to see you."

"_Aneth ara_. You too, Melys. Did you bring your friend?"

"Yes, she's on Hitch. I galloped ahead. She doesn't know we're meeting you."

"Oh, Melys. You love your surprises too much."

"I do, but it stopped her from worrying about meeting the Rasiae. She's only heard of the Dalish from Alienage elves who've been turned away from Dalish camps. This way, you're just here. She thinks we're camping for a few days by the lake."

Kailian rode up cautiously. She knew Lys sometimes visited a Dalish clan, but had never met them. Apparently, that would change today. She remained on Hitch near where Lys had tethered Starfall, not sure how to greet her Dalish cousins. The Dalish had a fearsome reputation in the Alienage. One did not approach them casually.

Lys and a Dalish girl, with red hair and a dusting of freckles across her cheeks, walked over to her. "Kai, I have someone I want you to meet."

Kai dismounted and Lys grabbed her hand. "Kai, this is Sarien Fenharial. Sari, this is Kailian Tabris."

The two elves stared at each other. "_Andaran atish'an,_ Kailian. Hello." Then, Sarien extended her hand. "I think you greet each other with a handshake?"

Kai nodded. "We have many bad habits picked up from the humans, but I don't think a handshake is one of them. Bad that is." She took Sarien's hand.

Sari smiled. "No it is a good one, I agree." She grabbed Kai's shoulder with her left hand to emphasize her greeting. " Welcome."

Sarien dropped Kai's hand. "But we are elvhen. We should greet each other as such." She placed her right hand on Kai's shoulder and pressed her forehead to Kai's. "You will be greeted like this in our camp. As will Melys. "We, " she indicated her companions, "will take you to our clan's camp." I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Stay?"

Sarien smiled. "Yes. Melys apparently kept your destination secret. My family invited you and Melys to stay with us."

Kai put her hands on Sarien's shoulders. "I should do this then?"

Sari smiled. "Yes."

"Good to know." Kai looked at Lys as they gathered their horses' reins and followed Sarien. "We're camping with the Dalish, My Lady?"

Lys smirked. "I am no one's lady while we are here. I stay with them every spring after returning from Nevarra. You'll like staying in an aravel. And you'll improve your archery."

Fenriel stepped forward as the three young women approached. "Greetings. I am Fenriel," he said to Kai. "You are Kailian?"

Kai smiled, shyly. "Kailian Tabris."

"_Andaran atish'an_, Kailian. Shall we go?"

"Yes, Fenriel. Kai and I will walk Hitch and Starfall." Lys glanced at Sarien. "Unless you want to ride, Sari?"

"Very funny, Melys."

Giggling , Lys took Starfall's reins and followed Sari into the woods. "Sari, tried riding Starfall last year," she whispered to Kai. "She insisted and I asked Starfall to be gentle…it didn't go well."

"Maybe she can try Hitch?"

"I'll let you suggest that. It won't be taken well if I do."

"Anything I should know? Customs? Manners?"

"No. That is I don't know. You're an elf. It may be different. You're invited. I asked before I brought you along. We'll talk to Ariel tonight. That's Sari's mum…mama or _mamae_."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kai. Sorry I didn't tell you, but you would have silently worried yourself to death if I had. I thought a surprise would be better."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Now I'm worried and anxious and excited…but I'm here. They won't hate me for being a flat ear?"

Lys looked to Sarien who had walked up beside them.

"You can answer, Melys. It was your argument that convinced us." Sarien said.

"No, most won't. You didn't choose to be born a city elf any more than Sarien chose to be born Dalish. The Chantry and Orlesians forced those choices upon your ancestors when they conquered the Dales. I've had that discussion with Keeper Lilia, her First and Sarien and her family. Some may be less friendly, but no one will be nasty."

"She's right, Kailian. You don't know any better." Kai's eyes grew wide, then narrowed.

Sarien's serious look, softened into a grin. "And neither do we. We'll teach you while you're here, just as we have taught Melys. Perhaps you can tell us of the life you led in the Alienage."

Kai realized the Dalish girl had a sense of humor. Well, of course she would. She was Lys' friend. "I am interested in learning about the Dalish culture; perhaps I will speak of the Alienage. Why do you call her Melys?"

"We wanted a name for her unique to her friendship with us. She objected to a new name or an elvhen name, since she is not an elf. She suggested Melys, which is the short name of an honored Cousland ancestor who also bore the name Melysande. We agreed on Melys as her Dalish name. It should only be used when she is with us."

"That's a lovely custom."

"Thank you. Perhaps we will have to find a name for you."

"Adaia."

"What?"

"Adaia. My mother's name. I use it as my second name, Kailian Adaia Tabris. I had no second name, so I took it when my mother died, to honor her. If the Dalish should think I deserve a Dalish name, I would like it to be Adaia."

"Your mother died? Will you tell us how?"

Lys turned to look at Kai. She had never told Lys her mother's name or how she died. Myfa had told Pippa it was Kai's story to tell and would say no more.

"Perhaps. Let's see if I gain your clan's respect first. It is not a story I usually share."

Sarien nodded. "We can respect that. Now, we come to the camp."

Kai looked around her. She and Lys had simply followed the Dalish. There had been no obvious path. Now, the dense forest had opened up. One large clearing appeared ahead, with smaller open areas around it. Large wooden structures… _houses?_ …on wheels were scattered throughout the clearings. _These must be the aravels Lys mentioned._

Two Dalish men took the horses' reins from Kai and Lys, after the girls removed their packs. They led Starfall and Hitch away.

"I will take you to meet Keeper Lilia, and then my parents. You can rest and clean up from your travels at our aravel. We can meet the rest of the clan later."

Lys and Kai followed Sarien to an aravel at the center of the encampment.

"_Aneth ara_, Melys." Keeper Lilia smiled at the human girl befriended by her clan.

"Aneth Ara, Keeper Lilia, _Ma serannas_, Keeper Lilia," Lys responded. "I thank Clan Rasiae for accepting me into your camp." Lys put her arm around Kailian. "May I introduce Kailian Adaia Tabris, my good friend. I thank you for inviting her."

"_Andaran atish'an_, Kailian. We welcome you to our clan camp."

"_Ma serannas?_ Keeper…Lilia?"

The keeper laughed. "You catch on quickly, _lethallan_ – I hope you don't mind my familiarity in calling you cousin."

"I…no, I am honored. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Ly…Melys made this a surprise. Which is fine. I would have been even more nervous anticipating…but-"

"-you're babbling, Kai." Lys chuckled.

"Sarien, perhaps you should take Melys and Kailian to your aravel. Let them settle themselves. First Vaniden will greet you later, _lethallans_."

Lys and Kai followed Sarien as they left the Keeper. They walked through the central area of the camp where the Dalish carried out their everyday work. In front of one aravel, Kai saw goods spread out on a table and on blankets. Some items were clearly from the world outside the clan, others appeared to be elvish items. Two women bargained over the price of some hand-carved wooden buttons. Near the next aravel, several women and a few men wove on small looms or spun using distaff and spindle. Across the path, a smith worked his trade some distance from his aravel. Two boys and a girl helped. Beside them, in front of another aravel, several young people worked wood into bows and arrow shafts. Walking farther, they passed a central gathering place on their right where a large fire blazed. Many young children sat around what appeared to be teachers.

Around this central area, many more aravels dotted the forest clearings. Beyond the campsite, the forest thickened again as if to shield the Dalish camp from prying eyes. Stopping to look around, Kai saw an aravel at the far edge of the camp, beyond the central fire circle. A group of elves sat in front of the aravel while they dressed game and treated hides. On the other side of camp, was what appeared to be a pen that held white animals the size of large deer or stags. Kai's eyes widened, she smiled, "Makers Breath, are those halla?"

Sari glanced in the direction Kai stared, "Yes. We have a large herd to assist us with all these aravels."

Andraste's Knickers, Kai, you look like you've seen a griffon." Lys chuckled.

"I feel like I have. They tell stories in the Alienage, but many did not believe halla existed. Can we visit later?"

"Of course, Kai." Sari laughed. "We love our halla. Your horses will be kept nearby as well. We set up a separate pen for them, but Hitch, especially, gets along well with the halla. Now come and meet my parents."

The girls turned away from the center toward one of the more distant small clearings with a single aravel. A cook fire crackled in front of it. On the opposite side of the fire, a lean-to faced into the campsite. Benches provided seating near the fire.

"That's our aravel. You'll stay inside with us. It's a little crowded, but warm. If it gets too warm, the lean-to is always there."

"Sari's mum is the clan's healer, mid-wife and herbalist." Lys said. "I've learned a lot from her. Her _vallaslin_ honors Sylaise. If I were Dalish, Sylaise would probably be the Creator I would honor. Sylaise taught the elvhen spinning and weaving, as well."

Sarien laughed. "It surprised me to discover that, Kailian. I thought Melys would surely honor Anrdruil. She has killed large game and a wolf; she excels at both bow and blades. Then I remember how she saved me. It was not with bow or blade, but with her healing knowledge. Some few, like Melys, have many talents, but the Creator who favors you most will show eventually. If Melys were Dalish she would surely wear the _vallaslin_ of Sylaise."

"Do you ever have a _vallaslin_ that shows the favor of two creators?"

"No, Kailian, although that is an intriguing thought. You mean, for Melys, a second mark of some sort to indicate she is beloved of Andruil too? It's an interesting idea. Sylaise and Andruil are sisters after all. We should ask the Keeper Lilia. It may happen, for those few who are so favored, but I know of none."

Lys had gone ahead of them and was already greeting Ariel and Finnian when Kai and Sarien walked up.

"_Andaran atish_'an, Kailian. We welcome you to our aravel."

"_Andaran atish'an_. I thank you for inviting me to stay with you. I am honored."

Ariel came forward and put her hands on Kai's shoulders. Kai reciprocated and they touched foreheads.

Kai turned to greet Finnian, who laughed. "I like you already, _lethallan_. You catch on to our customs quickly. Please join us at the hearth fire."

Kai noticed each campsite had a small fire nearby for cooking and, she surmised, gathering as a family. In a few places, she noticed two and even three aravels gathered around a common fire. She could still see a large fire at the center of the camp, where many children and a few adults remained gathered around it. Finnian saw her looking at the camp.

"The large fire is our common gathering place. During the day, the children gather for lessons, as they are now. The work aravels form the center of our camp. Each craft group, such as the smiths, the bowyers and woodworkers, and the cloth makers, has an aravel for its supplies, tools, and products. The tanner's aravel is at the edge of camp to allow the smell to be carried away from camp. Our hunters dress and prepare the game there as well. Some larger families have two or three aravels and gather around a common fire. Sadly, both Ariel and my parents have died. I am an only child. Ariel's sisters bonded with men in other clans at the last Arlathvhen and chose to join them there."

"So the woman joins the man's clan?"

"Not always. It depends on the skills needed by the two clans. Deciding which clan to join is part of the bonding negotiations . During the Arlathvhen, which happens every ten summers, bonding between clans is encouraged to strengthen our bloodlines. Between Arlathvhen, we bond within our clans most of the time."

"That seems fair. Actually, it works the same way in the Alienage when we bond with someone from another city. Does the couple have any say?"

"Ah, I can see you've spent time with Melys…or is that what drew you together? A belief in fairness and choice."

"A little of both, I guess. We do tend to view things the same way a lot of the time." She studied Finnian's _vallaslin_. "Which creator favors you? Or is that a rude question?"

"No, no. not rude at all. Not one we Dalish ask each other, but not rude coming from an invited guest. My _vallaslin_ is that of June."

"June?"

"Creator of Crafts. I craft wood and weapons. Those favored of June and Sylaise often bond. We provide the crafts and healing which allow our people to survive. Ariel and I have a happy union." He grinned. "Melys seems to think that you might do well as a crafter of bows and fletcher of arrows."

Kai glanced quickly at her friend, "She might be correct. I hunt and fight well, as she does, but it is not my love. Doing it well is important. Defending my friends and myself is important. And I am not a healer or spinner or weaver or herbalist." She giggled. "Maker… oh sorry…I'm just so bad at those things. I can cook. I do like to make and fletch arrows. I've never tried to make a bow."

"Then we will try while you are here."

"I'd like that. Thank you. _Ma Serannas_?"

"Yes, that is the phrase. We'll teach you our language – your language - as we work."

Kai grinned. _This was going to be fun! Lys was, as usual, right. _Not for the first time she thanked the Maker, well, maybe the Creators, for bringing Lys and her together.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning Lys sat with Ariel at the fire. A small pot of water sat in the coals, heating. Lys, using a wooden mortar and pestle, ground herbs, as Ariel prepared to make a potion. Two other women had joined them, bringing dried herbs, and would work on the potions. Kai watched until Sarien came up to her.

"Papa wants you to join him at his workbench. Come with me, I'll take you to him."

Kai fell into step with Sarien. She was a bit taller than the Dalish girl, which surprised her. In the Alienage, she had always been told the Dalish were taller than Alienage elves. Then again, she had no idea about her mother's origins. Neither of her parents had been forthcoming when she asked questions. Perhaps there was Dalish in her background. Adaia had been taller than average too, with a swarthy complexion. Kai had inherited her mother's height and temperament, at least according to her father and Hahren Valendrian. _Mama did not have my luck, though. No one rescued her from the shemlens and the guards who killed her. _Her use of _shemlen_, even in her head, surprised her. _I suppose I divide people into humans, like Lys and the Couslands and most people in Highever, and shemlens, like Vaughn. Sori might even approve of using shem for humans like Vaughn._

"Papa, here is Kailian." They had arrived at the aravel in the center of camp where she had seen the young people working with wood the day before.

"Please join us, Kailian. We will make arrows for the hunt tomorrow. We have the birch shafts already cut and dried. We have a supply of heads. Today we'll be nocking, fletching and attaching the heads. I would like to show you how we do it, if I may?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to learn." Kai watched Finnian first notch, then attach a head and finally add the fletching to a shaft.

"Darae is my…apprentice, I think you call him. I'd like the two of you to work together. I need to finish that bow for Hunter Asharien, Darae. I'll be here if either of you need help."

"As you wish, Finnian." The young Dalish man replied.

Kai sat on a bench next to Darae. She smiled, "_Andaran atish'an_. My name is Kai."

The man glared at her. "Darae," he replied, giving Finnian a sideways glance.

"Not fond of flat-ear visitors, then?"

"You are the invited guest of our clan."

"Not an answer."

"It's the only one I'll give."

Finnian had started to walk away, but he turned back, "Darae, consider that none of us chose where we are born. It's what we make of the life gifted to us by the Creators that matters."

Kailian felt herself blushing. _I didn't mean for him to be scolded_.

Darae stiffened. It was a gentle scolding. Finnian rarely made harsh comments. He glanced at the young elf next to him. _I could try to be more pleasant. I just hope she can actually do this. We need to complete several score for the hunt._

"Let me show you how we do this, then you can try. We'll start by notching all the shafts. That's pretty simple."

Once Kai had shown him she could manage, they attacked the pile of shafts notching each in turn.

"So, what's it like in an Alienage?"

"Unpleasant and wonderful at the same time. At least it is in Denerim."

"How can it be both?"

"Unpleasant because most humans there don't treat us well. The city guard can close the Alienage gates whenever they choose. When they do, you need a pass to leave and go to work. If they lock it down completely, meaning no one can leave, your employer makes you live at your workplace. Usually crowded into the basement or attic with the other elven servants. Sometimes there are riots. Frequently there's disease – well there is always disease, frequently some sort of epidemic.

In spite of all that, we have good times too. Fest days and weddings and children being born. We eat and drink and dance. It's home. Alienage elves care about each other, but it's a hard life. I was lucky, I guess. My mama taught me to use weapons. My papa earned good coin at Bann Rodolf's estate. We had a house, a small garden, enough food and clean clothing."

Darae looked at her, "Clean?"

"To have clean clothing, you must have more than one set. One to wear while the other is washed and dried. Only the wealthier elves have more than one set of clothes."

She ignored his horrified look, as she continued notching the next shaft. "Higheverport, is different. It's a city, too. It has an Alienage, but it's not gated. The Alienage is just another section of Higheverport. It's crowded, but elves can have businesses; they can work anywhere and must be paid a fair wage; and they can carry weapons and travel freely. They have coin and can support themselves. The elves there have pride. Almost the way you Dalish do. They stand tall and won't let the humans or dwarves order them about. I had rarely seen anything like it, until I arrived in Highever."

"What makes Higheverport different?"

"The Couslands and the Broughtens, I think. They are the ruling nobles. They have different ideas about…well about everything. The Teyrn and the Arl's families have made it better over the generations. I think it was once like the rest of Thedas, but it's not now. You should ask Lys…Melys, she explains it better than I do."

"So you would stand up to a _shem_?"

"I did. That's what got me into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"We're almost done here. Maybe you should show me how you attach the heads, then I'll tell you my story while we fix the heads on the shafts."

Darae nodded. _She's not what I expected. I thought the flat-ears could not use weapons. I believed they were subservient, sneaky and without honor. She is not that way at all. Then, she is a friend of Melys who is not what we expected either_.

As if to echo his thoughts, Kailian said, "You know, I thought of all humans as _shems_ before I met Ly…Melys. She, her family, and her friend Pippa taught me that a _shem_ is a bad human, but that not all humans are bad. I know bad elves, too. Elves in the Alienage who cheat, steal and hurt other elves. We all have our good and bad and indifferent brothers and sisters."

Darae laughed. "So you don't call Melys a _shem_?"

"Not unless I want to spar with her." Kailian giggled, then became more serious. "No. I owe my life to her." She told Darae her story.

They finished attaching the heads as mid-day approached. Praising them both for the progress they had made and their fine work, Finnian told them to return to their families for the mid-day meal. "Come back after the meal and we can finish the fletching ."

"Aren't you coming to the aravel for the meal?" Kai asked.

"I'll be along. I have a few things to finish here, but you go on. I'll join you all soon."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kai returned to the cook fire to find Lys and Ariel completing the dinner. She saw glass containers, sealed with wax, lined up on the table, which stood next to the aravel. Each had a label. Ariel, her helpers and Lys had been busy.

"Perfect timing as always. Just in time not to help." Lys teased. "Actually, can you get some water? The skins are almost empty. The spring and pond are over there," she added, as she pointed to small rocky outcrop just beyond the line of aravels near the halla pen.

When she returned, Kai studied the large wooden aravel. Colorful cloth banners hung from it. One was held up by posts and stretched out almost to the fire, shading the worktable from the sun. Sturdy, storage bins hung between the wheels. Finnian had lined one bin with thin metal to deter insects and rodents from getting to the food the Fenharial's stored there. Lys and Sari sat on benches around the fire, already. Kai joined them. The warmth felt good in the cool Wintermarch weather.

Ariel dished out the venison stew she and Lys had prepared.

"You can cook?" Kai asked.

Lys smirked. "Surprised?"

"Well, yes. Not something I expect a young noble woman to do. Nor is it something I've seen you do before this."

"Actually, I learned in the Castle Cousland kitchens from our Cook, Nan. She was Fergus' nurse and moved to the kitchens, as he got older. She decided to remain a cook when I was born, but, as I got older and she became head Cook, she didn't mind if I went to stay with her. She'd just tell me stories and put me to work. I learned to bake first." She grinned. "No knives needed. Then to cook. I always help Ariel when I'm here and I learn new things. I don't have as much time to cook at home now, but sometimes I still do."

"Huh. There's no end to 'things are different in Highever' is there."

"No, Kai. There really isn't. " Lys laughed thinking of the Arethian influences which made Highever different. " You really don't know the half of it."

"So, Sarien, what do you learn from the Keeper, if I may know." Kai asked.

Sarien looked at her parents, who nodded. "I study to possibly be a First and maybe a keeper, but, since we already have a First, it may be with another clan or not at all. Keeper Lilia may be old, but she is healthy and First Vaniden is only fifteen summers older than I am. We are fortunate, as a clan, to have the three of us able to take on the First and Keeper duties."

Kai stared at her startled. "But that means…." Kai stopped.

"That I have magic, yes."

"Wow. I mean, I think that's great. I find magic amazing. Well, all I know is healing magic, really. With the mercenary company, I've seen some other kinds from a distance. Fireballs are quite impressive. As are freezing and lightening spells. So what kind of magic do you have as a Dalish? Is it different?" She looked around. "Should I even be asking?"

Lys covered her mouth hiding a smile.

The Fenharial family all laughed. "Of course you can ask, Kailian. If we can't say, we will tell you."

"Oh good. Sometimes I put both feet in my mouth and it's hard to get them out."

"It's clever of you to realize Dalish magic may be different. It is. It's more attuned to nature, although we can do what the Chantry mages call primal magic – fire, lightening, cold and so forth. Our magic is more earth magic – similar to the primal earth magic Chantry mages do. Apparently, elves can do all the magics the Chantry allows, because those taken to the Circle of Magi learn them with no difficulty. As Dalish, we just do not choose to follow that path. For example, we do no spirit magics. We do have shape shifters, but no blood magic. My secret wish is to shape shift," Sarien confessed. "I hope to find a keeper at the next Arlathvhen to teach me. Fortunately, the next one is in two summers. Neither Lilia or Vaniden shapeshift."

"What animal would you be? Shapeshifters become animals, right?"

"A bird, I think. Perhaps a hawk, but any type really. I would love to fly."

"Maker, that would be amazing. Oh, should I say Creator…?"

Finnian had joined them and laughed. "Say what is comfortable, Kai."

"So, Sarien, your Creator, who would that be if you have magic and might be a Keeper?"

"A keeper may be the favored of any creator. It is something we must determine for ourselves then discuss with our families and the Keeper. Mine is not so obvious as Melys'."

"Is hers so obvious then?"

"Well, certainly her preference is. You would not choose to be a hunter would you, Melys?"

"No, always a healer and weaver. I prefer to put things together, not tear them apart." Lys confirmed. "So, were I Dalish, I would choose Sylaise…or she would chose me."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Finnian held out a recurved ironwood bow to Kaillian. "I want you to use this in the competition tomorrow."

Kai took the bow. "It's very much like Lys' bow."

"As much alike as two bows can be. It's slightly shorter, but otherwise the same. I think you are quite strong and can handle a bow like Lys'. Certainly you are as strong as she."

"I'd be honored to use your bow. May I practice?"

"Of course. I gave it to you now so you could. You know where to find the archery targets. Go. I don't need you here for the rest of the day.

Kai walked over to the edge of the camp, just beyond the aravel where the hunters dressed their kill and the tanners tanned the hides. Fortunately, the wind blew most of the odors from that place into the forest and away from the camp. She strung her new bow and practiced aiming and drawing to get it's feel before she nocked her first arrow. Chanting the orders in her head – ready, nock, mark, draw - she loosed the arrow and hit the target. Not centered, but not bad for a first shot with a new bow. Kai continued to practice until she could hit the center area every time. She did not expect to win the competition on the morrow, but she did not plan to embarrass herself or Lys, either.

"I did not know the flat ears knew how to use a bow." The voice behind her was not unfriendly, just surprised.

Kai turned to find a young man watching her shoot. "Most don't. My mother taught me. And before you ask, no I don't know how she learned. She came to the Denerim Alienage from the northern lands. She never told anyone where."

"Was she Dalish?"

"She had no _vallaslin_."

"So probably not, unless she left when young."

"Anything is possible. Am I in your way?" Kai asked. "I've been here a long time. I'm sorry. It's a new bow and I want to get used to it before the competition tomorrow. My name is Kailian, by the way."

The man laughed, "Yes, we all know your name and Melys'. I am Padraig. I'll be competing too." He stepped up to the mark and took his stance. He shot a score of arrows, all hitting at or near the center mark.

"You're good," Kai said. She had unstrung her bow, but stayed to watch him shoot.

"Thank you, but you and Melys will offer us serious competition I think. I look forward to the contest."

"Are you a hunter then?"

"No, a smith, but we all learn to shoot. We all take turns standing watch around the camp. We will all fight if the need arises. Being a good archer is something we all strive for, not just the hunters."

"But shooting at a target and shooting at game or…moving targets, is not the same. How do you know you could defend your camp?"

"We all hunt occasionally. We take our turn with the hunters, just as we take our turn standing watch. Hunting is just not our specialty."

"I see. The humans do the same. The human nobles anyway. Melys' family hunts frequently. Their guard also patrols the roads and hunts bandits, so they get practice against them as well."

"And your people in the cities?"

"My people don't defend themselves at all. I'm the exception. Well, the Highever elves do, of course. Just not the others."

"It must be a hard life."

"Yes. Moments of happiness, but generally a hard life."

"I wish you luck tomorrow, Kailian" he grinned, as he walked to the target to gather his arrows, "but not too much."

"The same for you, Padraig."

Kai gatherer her quiver and bow and started back towards the Fenharial's aravel.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The weeks with the Dalish sped by. As expected, neither Melys or Kai won the competition, but both shot well. Kai began to learn to work the wood and make arrows and then her first bow. She made a simple short bow from ash and pine, which Finnian insisted she take with her.

Lys participated in her first birthing as she assisted Ariel in a delivery. Between her herbal studies with Nyla and her time with Ariel, Lys' healing skills continued to improve. They had already benefitted the Highever guard. On maneuvers the prior autumn, she had easily handled minor injuries, leaving the mages to preserve their mana for more serious breaks and internal injuries.

Sitting around the fire after the meal one evening, Sarien asked Kai how the Dalish camp compared to the Alienage.

"Which one?"

Sari looked puzzled.

"Well, the Highever Alienage is quite different from the Denerim Alienage. I suppose I would say the Highever Alienage is more like a Dalish camp in some ways. It's self-contained by choice. The Highever elves don't have to live there. They choose to live there because…" she glanced as Lys who cocked her head curiously, "…well, because they want to ensure, as best they can, that elves marry other elves. If they lived intermixed with humans, we assume that elves and humans would marry more frequently. Intermarriage would result in further decline in the elven population. Eventually we would be no more. It's a paradoxical problem," she smirked when Lys grinned at her use of the word paradoxical, "created where there is less prejudice against elves I think. Where we are free to mingle with humans, we must guard against too much mingling. Intermarriage in Highever is not wholly accepted by either race, but it's not a crime like it is in Denerim."

At this Lys looked up, "What do you mean a crime?"

"Elves and humans can't marry in Denerim. The Chantry won't marry them. Elven men can't be with human women, they'll get whipped. Human men, on the other hand…they can do what they want. If they live, but become pregnant, the Chantry takes the child, which appears human, even if the elf wants to keep it. If elves resist they are arrested or worse, particularly if they carry arms. My mother resisted the Denerim guard one too many times. They killed her."

"Kai! That's…horrible. I can't imagine…" Lys stared at her horrified.

"She taught me all I know of bow and blades. You know my blades were hers. And, yes, it was horrible."

"This is not a story you share is it?" Ariel asked gently.

"No. I miss her. She was crazy and funny and she loved me very much. My father, Cyrion, was always serious, but she could make him laugh. I never could." She smiled at Lys. "Melys saved me there too. He is so proud that I serve the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever. If he only knew…."

Lys chuckled quietly as she moved to sit by Kai and put her arm around her.

"I think Adaia would be most appropriate as your Dalish name, if that is what you want. We hope you will visit us many times for as long as you want."

"Thank you." Kai responded quietly.

"So how did Melys save you? You said it was more than giving you a position."

"I attacked a human. A human noble actually. The son of the ruling Arl of Denerim."

"You said they could do what they want. What do they want with the elves?" Sarien asked.

"The man I attacked wanted some elves to entertain him and his friends. I beat him up."

Sari grinned, "I know it's not funny, but…how big was he?"

"Big. I jumped on his back, tho' so he couldn't get at me and beat him around the head." She smirked. "His friends laughed at him, until some other elves started attacking them. They all left, but he had it in for me. When he found me in the market shopping for my mistress he tried to carry me away to his estate. That's when Melys stepped in and saved me. Quite literally. "

Sarien looked at Lys. "That was brave of you."

Lys shrugged. "Not really. I'd bested him before. He's a pig and a bully. Actually, pigs can be cute, calling him that is an insult to the pig. He's awful. But nobles, particularly sons, get away with far more than other humans do. It's unfair and we try not to allow it in Highever." Grinning, she said, "Fergus and I don't get away with anything."

"Highever is much more fair. If Vaughn were Arl Broughten's son, he would not get away with what he does in Denerim." Kai added.

"No, he would not. Maybe he won't in Denerim next time either."

"Why not," Sari asked, "if his father is the ruler of the town?"

"Because my father is a Teyrn and friend of King Maric. And the other Teyrn, Loghain, is my friend too. I told Kai's story to both of them. They spoke with King Maric. Unfortunately, changes do not happen overnight. And sons of Arls do not get the punishment they deserve, but the King has spoken with Arl Urien. Things may change, if slowly."

"You did?" Kai asked, surprised.

"I did. Of course I did. I said I would."

"You never told me."

"Nothing has changed. There was nothing to tell."

"Thank you, Lys."

Lys smiled, "You're welcome, Kai, but thank me when it gets better. Sometimes my complaints to the Teyrns and the King get no results." She smiled ruefully at Kai.

"Perhaps we should rethink your Creator. Dirthamen perhaps, the Keeper of Secrets?" Sari smirked.

"No. I keep no secrets. I just see no point in discussing something until there are results. I like to weave, put things together, create whole cloth from threads, not keep secrets and work in the darkness. Even my work with Cousin Samuel creates new contracts and trade agreements, which benefit Highever and Ferelden. Yes, we gather information from a wide network of informants and some of it is secret, but it helps us build better agreements. And yes, it's for profit, but many profit when trade is prosperous. No, I think Sylaise would be the Creator who I would like to favor me, were I Dalish."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Are you ever tempted to just stay?" Kai rode Hitch beside Lys on Starfall as they headed toward Castle Cousland.

"Every year. The Dalish life is so purposeful, yet happy. Finnian always reminds me that their peaceful life in Highever is the exception. The Highever Guard do not harass them . The Chantry ignores them. No templars raid their camp. It's one of the few safe camps. In the Brecilian, there are roving bands of templars who sometimes attack the Dalish seeking their keepers, firsts, and mages. And there are other fearsome places he tells about where demons and spirits abound. They try to avoid them, but sometimes they cannot. Every so often there are even darkspawn raids. Or Chasind raiders. And traveling through the Bannorn is always dangerous. Templars. Angry farmers. It's not the idyllic life it seems here. It's why they stay so long. From Kingsway until Drakonis or even Cloudreach. The Coast Range passes can hold snow until very late some years.

"If I could bring Ali here and know he was safe, I would stay in a minute. He would just endanger the Rasiae, though, so it's not a solution."

"How can you know you would still love him? Or he, you?"

"I don't know how he would feel. It's likely he wouldn't. I failed him, after all. His letters are very brief, although Loghain tells me it pains him to write, so he keeps them short."

"Maybe he wants to be a templar?"

"No. No, that isn't Ali. Chasing mages? No. A soldier, yes. Defending Ferelden or a part of it. Yes. Not hunting mages. He loved Nyla. He understands mages are people and that magic is a gift."

Changing the subject, Lys asked, "Would you stay?"

"Like you I would be tempted. I liked them and I didn't expect to. Can we go back?"

"Of course, every year if we want to. It's an honor that they accept us." The rode quietly for a while. "I didn't thank you for telling us your story. I know there is nothing I can say that is adequate, but you will always have a home with us, Kai."

"Thank you. That means a lot Melys…oh, I should say Lys now ." She smiled. "When will Sari get her _vallaslin_? I wasn't clear on that."

"Within a few years, she will need to decide on which creator favors her. They offered it to me, too."

"A _vallaslin_?"

"Yes." She giggled. "Can you imagine Mum's face!"

"Oh Maker, Lys. You Mum is wonderful, but that may be too much, even for her. Actually, I think your Papa might take it better. Did you accept?"

"No. I said I would consider it and give them an answer when Sari decides, with the Keeper, whose _vallaslin_ she will receive. That perhaps we should get them together since we are sisters of a sort. She is still unsure of her favored Creator, so it will be a while I think. Maybe they will offer it to you as well by then. Would you?"

"Yes. I like their gods, their Creators. They speak to me more than Andraste and the Maker. Well, the Maker. I like some of the Andraste stories. I would have to think on which one. I'd need to learn more. My father will be horrified too."

Both girls coaxed their horses to quicken their pace as the laughed at the thought of outraged parents.

* * *

**A/N:** I researched what I could find about Dalish lore and customs and made up the rest. This will become my canon for I Shall Endure as Lys and Kai visit the Dalish in future chapters. I would welcome any comments or corrections you might have. Much as I love twisting the timelines – in matters of custom and culture I try to keep close to what we know of lore and canon as possible.

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my beta Kira Tamarion. I appreciate her keeping me in check on Dalish lore and canon. I look forward each week to her insightful comments. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed __and __**Reviewed**__ –__**Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount and KatDancer2**__. Thanks for the thoughtful feedback. _

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	28. Chapter 28 The Fathers

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 28: THE FATHERS**

* * *

**9:24 Dragon Kingsway === Royal Palace, Denerim**

Cailan stalked into his father's study. "You said you would acknowledge him this year."

Maric looked at his son, then closed his eyes and took a breath before answering, "No, Cailan, I said I would consider acknowledging him this year."

"Why didn't you?"

"Next year. I promise, next year, during the autumn Landsmeet."

"Then let him come to Denerim until then. He can squire with Loghain. Or go to Highever and squire there. In fact, why not the Spring Landsmeet?"

Maric just sat and stared at Cailan.

"Father, I know he's getting a good education. Probably better than mine. He's getting arms training. Probably as good as mine. But, he's my brother. We should know each other better. With Fergus married and Nathaniel in the Free Marches, I have no friends any more. I don't care for Kendalls and Thomas Howe – I enjoy wo…wine and ale as well as the next man, but they take it too far. It would be nice to have a brother. Why wait?"

Maric rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He sat back and looked at his son. "Cailan, you'll have to trust me on this. It's necessary."

"What's necessary?" Loghain walked in on the disagreement between father and son.

"Keeping Alistair locked away," Cailan snapped.

"Ah."

Cailan whirled on him, "Ah? That's all you can say, ah? He should be here, with us, not hidden away at Dragon's Peak where only you can visit him."

"Cailan!" Maric's tone was sharp. "That's enough. Loghain happens to agree with you, but it was an argument he did not win. I am his father and King here, last I checked. Another year, then we'll see."

"You just promised! Now it's 'we'll see'?"

"No," Maric replied, wearily running a hand through his hair, "it's a promise Cailan. Next autumn's Landsmeet. Now, don't you have arms training?"

Sullenly, Cailan nodded and strode out.

"That went well," King Maric observed sinking into a chair by the fire.

"For a Landsmeet, yes it was relatively without incident."

Maric gave Loghain the sideways glance that meant he was not amused. "That was not what I meant."

"As you said, I'd also hoped you would acknowledge him this year."

"It's still too soon."

"He's fourteen, Maric. I thought you would acknowledge him before he became a templar initiate. Yet, you won't tell me why."

"I wish I could, but it's not a reason I can share. He's acknowledged as far as the Chantry goes. The Grand Cleric accepted his paternity when I attested to being his father and we agreed she would see him accepted at Dragon's Peak. The acknowledgement and agreement are in writing. She has copies, as do I. The Landsmeet's approval will be something of a formality after Grand Cleric Elemena speaks and shows the proof." He glanced at Loghain, when he heard a sniff. "You know this. She will see him acknowledged."

"She knows the reason?"

"No."

"And you don't think she suspects?"

Maric looked at him intently. "Suspects what?"

"That he might have magic." Loghain looked at him. "That's the reason isn't it? And that his mother is a mage, a Grey Warden, and an elf."

Maric said nothing.

"It's taken me a long time to figure it out. That elven warden, Fiona, is his mother. He has her eyes."

"So, it's taken you fourteen years to go through every woman I might have been with… all one of them… and finally discover this?"

Loghain ignored the gibe. "She left Alistair with you when she accompanied Duncan to the Warden outpost here. And since they came from Highever, I'm guessing Bryce, and perhaps Eleanor know, too."

"Yes, she left him. And yes, Bryce and Eleanor know, but not because I told them or wanted anyone else to know."

"Because Bryce knew, you didn't have to tell me. You've had an advisor."

"I should have used Bryce as an advisor in this. Sadly, I didn't. And you? You and I have a shaky history with Orlesian elves."

Loghain snorted. "I would never have hurt-"

"-not what I meant, Loghain. Of course, you wouldn't hurt him…and probably not her. I just meant it was only two years after Rowan died and you were somewhat unhappy with me after the Deep Roads-."

"-somewhat?"

"My point exactly. Let's not revisit that argument. The upshot is that Fiona became pregnant, could not, as a Grey Warden, keep him, and brought him to me. She asked that he be raised away from court. Provided some kind of normal life. Maker…I did not want to give him up, but given her request and the risk of magic, keeping him away from court seemed the best thing to do.

"If Teagan had been older and held Rainesfere, I would have chosen him, but he was still young, only nineteen, and had no lands. Unlike Highever, Redcliffe's remote location made it a better choice. Eamon had not married Isolde and Teagan spent time there when not squiring here, so it seemed a good choice. I expected Eamon would foster the boy as he would any noble's son, educate him, train him…clearly, he didn't and I did not provide adequate oversight. All the arguments around the marriage to Isolde distracted me and I didn't visit, ask to see him or have you or Bryce oversee his care. It didn't occur to me I would have to, I'm afraid. I sometimes think I'm the King, you see, and that my orders will be followed."

Loghain snorted, but refrained from comment.

Maric continued, "Duncan promised to watch over him. Send reports to Fiona. He did, but apparently, his idea of adequate and mine differ. Duncan should have alerted me, but I suppose he thought food and a dry bed were sufficient, given his own background."

"And Bryce? He didn't try to check on Alistair?"

"Wisely, he said little. I found out later they were aware he was not treated well. I was not happy that he knew about the boy and I let him and Eleanor know it, at the time. So, they kept their distance until Lys spoke up. Another mistake."

"Why did Duncan and Fiona stop in Highever? Why not sail to Amaranthine or directly to Denerim?"

"Concocting another conspiracy?"

Loghain rubbed his forehead. "No, Maric. It's just a curious route to take. More land travel for a pregnant woman. Justinian and Solace should have good sailing weather."

"Fiona returned to Ferelden to birth him. She feared the Wardens would take him away if she stayed at Weisshaupt. When the First Warden assigned Duncan to Ferelden, she somehow got permission to accompany him. Duncan's family was originally from Higheverport and he knew the Couslands were friendly to wardens. He also knew the Higheverport Alienage would have midwives and possibly mage healers to attend Fiona. It seemed the best place to birth him. They didn't intend to alert the Couslands, but Fiona suffered from seasickness on an usually stormy voyage from Cumberland. She was ill when they landed and their plans changed.

"The Cousland Guard Captain was a boyhood friend of Duncan's. Duncan contacted him and sought shelter at the castle barracks, until he could find a midwife and a place for Fiona to stay in the Alienage. He knew the guards own healers would care for her until he found a place. What he didn't count on, not knowing Eleanor Cousland, was that the Cousland's own mage healer would check on Fiona. The next thing they knew, Fiona had lodgings in the castle with Eleanor's own midwife and mage healer attending her." Maric gave a wry grin. "Of all the places they could have stayed…of course Eleanor would bring them into her home and see them cared for. She even managed to make a friend of Fiona in the process.

"Then Alistair came early. Without the skill of the Cousland healers…well, neither he nor Fiona would have survived. When Fiona had trouble feeding him, a wet nurse was found until she recovered. I suspect, although she never said, that Eleanor played wet nurse. Lys is only a few months older than Alistair. At any rate, they stayed in the castle guest quarters until early Harvestmere."

Loghain chuckled. _So Lys and Alistair were milk siblings. _

"You find all this amusing?"

"No, just thinking of how much Eleanor and Lys are alike. I understand better why they feel so strongly about him. It's sad really." He stood and paced behind the chairs facing the hearth. "Maker, Maric, why didn't you just send the baby back to Highever? The Cousland's could have claimed the mother died after she left and Duncan brought the child back. You could have asked them to foster him out, not keep him at the castle. Highever is friendly to mages. Or was that the problem? I suppose you decided Redcliffe was closer to the Circle of Magi? That he could be quickly and quietly taken there by boat if he manifested magic?"

"That was a benefit, yes, and it's more remote. He wouldn't be noticed in Redcliffe. Most of all, however, I misjudged Eamon. I expected him to be like his father and Rowan. Arl Rendorn could be a hard man, but he would have taken his duty seriously. He would have fostered Alistair as a noble.

"As we now know, Eamon is not like his father. Isolde made it worse, but Eamon never treated Alistair well. You're right, in hindsight, I should have sent him to Highever." Maric sighed. "I never had a father, or a home; I suppose I didn't think it would matter. For him or for Cailan. Particularly after Rowan died. It just seemed there were so many others who could do better."

"Nothing replaces a father, Maric. I could have told you that, had you asked. I suspect Bryce would have told you the same. For all your chatter, you spend too much time thinking and not enough seeking advice and listening."

Maric cocked his head.

"Thinking about the wrong things. I think about strategic things, not feelings. And I do ask questions…and sometimes listen."

"Right. And that's worked so well for you."

"So say it. I was no better as a father and I had a superb example of both mother and father. I abandoned my wife and daughter in Gwaren to come to Denerim. Anora has never forgiven me for it."

"Or me."

"I wasn't sure it was that obvious."

"It's not. I'm just unusually perceptive." Maric smirked.

Loghain chuckled in spite of himself.

"So, we'll stipulate: we're both terrible fathers. We should have sent Alistair, Anora and Cailan to Highever as children and not retrieved them until they turned twenty."

Maric laughed, "Perhaps we should have. They are good parents aren't they? Fergus and Lys are not easy children to raise, nor are they perfect, but they're…I don't know, balanced? Cailan is all charm and bravado and Anora all intelligence and ambition. I'm hoping between them they complement each other and rule well together."

"Alistair, for all Eamon's faults, has more, as you term it, 'balance.' " Loghain sighed, "Developed, I suppose, as a result of living a harsh reality. I hope the Chantry instills more confidence in him, although I'm not sure the templars try to develop thoughtful, confident leaders. I'm afraid they look more for pious, unthinking followers. I place more hope in the brothers at the Boys School."

"I think you can take some credit as well, my friend. From what Anora says Alistair respects and cares about you." Maric smiled. "And I thank you for watching over him so well. I should have entrusted him to you and Bryce much sooner."

"He's a fine boy Maric. I'd be proud to call him son, but I am not his father." Loghain stretched his long legs as he sat and gazed thought fully into the fire. "I should have brought Anora to Denerim sooner, as you should Alistair, but, " he held up his hand, "I won't pursue that argument any further. You know my opinion. I think your throne quite secure enough to weather any repercussions." Loghain rubbed his forehead. "I tried to get Celia to come to Denerim, you know… during the winters actually, since it's not as harsh here. In Gwaren, her home, she ruled with confidence as Teyrna. Leaving Gwaren terrified her. She wouldn't do it; I wouldn't bring Anora without her mother, even though Anora asked me to."

"What frightened her? She was lovely, a natural lady. Rowan and Eleanor would have closed ranks behind her and no one would have said a word."

"Celia believed all the nobles would scorn her, if not to her face then behind her back. She heard the comments about me. The complaints about you raising me from a common farmer or worse to Teyrn. She believed similar comments about artisans daughters being raised above their station would follow. What was a point of pride in Gwaren would be a point for ridicule elsewhere. The rest of Ferelden already looks down on anyone from Gwaren as rough and unpolished. She simply didn't want to face it.

"Eleanor wrote to Celia, inviting her to stay with them at Highever House until she acclimated to the city and the nobility. Or, if Anora came alone, Eleanor invited her to stay with them instead of at Gwaren House. Celia refused. If she had met Eleanor, I'm sure they would have gotten along, over gardening if nothing else. Celia could be stubborn. Anora comes by her determination and stubbornness honestly."

"Nor is it all from Celia." Maric hesitated, then added, "Celia's refusal to come to Denerim always surprised Rowan. She hoped to befriend her. When Celia stayed away, she came to believe she was aware of our… complicated relationships."

Loghain snorted. "How she knew, I don't know. We never spoke of it. Rumors around Gwaren I suppose, but she was quite aware. Celia always knew the rumors and undercurrents of Gwaren society. She had some sixth sense, which Anora inherited from her. Anora doesn't get her political acumen from me."

Maric grinned. "That much goes without saying."

Ignoring the remark, as he often did, Loghain continued, "Even though I stayed with her in Gwaren while Rowan was alive, she could never stop thinking she was only a duty for me. I came to care for her, love her, but she never quite believed it. We had good years just before and after Anora was born, then we lost the baby boy and it was never the same. She thought she failed and let the guilt eat at her. I couldn't convince her that we had enough, just the three of us. I thought after Rowan died…but, no, she still refused to leave Gwaren. I don't think she told Anora why, but, of course, Anora picked right up on it. Anora may believe I didn't love Celia."

"Have you talked with her?"

Loghain stared at him.

"I'll assume that's a no. You should, Loghain."

Loghain shook his head. "Eleanor did help Anora when she finally came to town after Celia died. Anora would stay with them at Highever House and visit Castle Cousland frequently. Then, after a few years, she pulled away. She and Eleanor remain close, but she no longer would stay with the Couslands. Said she must establish herself as Lady Anora Mac Tir, not Eleanor's protégé. I suspect there's something more to it, but she's never admitted it.

"Her connection with Eleanor, however, is genuine. She seems to like Oriana. I just wished she liked Lys as well…and wasn't so close to Delilah Howe."

"And to Rendon?"

"She doesn't talk about him. She knows I dislike the man. I think they're still closer than I'd like. She visits Amaranthine House and Vigil's Keep, more often than I like, when he's in residence."

"I suspect in some ways, Lys and Anora are too much alike," Maric mused. "In addition, Lys has that damn Cousland self-assurance. It's not entitlement, arrogance, or superiority, although I imagine some take it as that; it's a sense that we all have a right to be here. She will respect you and she expects you to reciprocate."

Loghain looked at Maric. He had joked about it, but sometimes he could be incredibly perceptive. Loghain would be loath to concede that out loud, of course. "Anora does not have that, at least not outside of Gwaren. She tends to be mistrustful."

Maric raised his eyebrows.

"She feels she has to fight or compete for everything she has."

"Where could she have gotten that attitude?" Maric smiled.

Loghain rolled his eyes. "Right, where indeed. I should have insisted she come to Denerim, insisted she come along on some of my travels. I gave in to her too easily. She took it as me not caring. Anora always saw an ulterior motive, even when one wasn't there."

Maric raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Right, that's from me as well – an Orlesian conspiracy behind every bush, not," he added glowering at Maric, "that there isn't, of course. Why only last week my informers told-"

"-Maker, Loghain, can't we converse without discussion Orlesians?"

"We can try, Your Majesty." He got up and poured two brandies. "I'll wait and report on the Fereldan-Orlesian Societies another time."

Maric chuckled, "Thank the Maker for small favors."

He sipped the brandy Loghain had handed him. "Well, as we've said, I was no better with Cailan. I left him to you and his nurses after Rowan died. We all let him think life was like some myth or story. He insists that he understands it's not, but then he talks of glorious battles and wanders off to the Grey Warden barracks to spar and listen to tales of Garahel and griffons. He's so confident that what he thinks is what will happen. I've told him we must change the Theirin motto to: _I think therefore it will be.'_"

Loghain snorted. "Well, the Wardens are worthy sparring partners, I'll give them that, but their tales are the last thing Cailan needs. You should keep him away. More than half of them are Orlesian, almost none are Fereldan, and don't glare at me. They need to be watched. I know you claim Duncan is Fereldan and Rivaini, but I still don't trust him. Tell me, why does he seem to report to Orlais and not directly to Weisshaupt? Isn't Weisshaupt their headquarters? Each country's wardens are an independent organization aren't they? Why does Weisshaupt appear to consider the Fereldan wardens and extension of those of Orlais?"

Maric sighed. "You have a point. I have raised it with them. They're a very secretive Order. I can only say so much. Duncan is Warden Commander because he is Ferelden. Unfortunately, he has trouble disengaging from his former superiors in Orlais. He looks to them for guidance. Weisshaupt is far away. It's not perfect, but he is trying, Loghain. It will improve. I just need to keep working with him. Perhaps I should convince them to let you join some of our discussions as Fereldan's General."

"Would that help? Even if he cuts off ties with Orlais, he's just not a good leader. If it's so important to have Wardens, why aren't there more? And why aren't they Fereldan? And why won't he talk with me about coordinating these patrols he sends into the Wilds with the Royal Guard? The Wardens in Orlais are practically part of their military. It may be the only Orlesian custom we should imitate; and it's the only one he doesn't. We should join them, if only to insure we know what this Duncan is up to. Perhaps some coordination would spark interest in his Order. If there is a darkspawn threat, he certainly makes no effort to prepare for it."

"I agree. I've asked him why so few Fereldans. He claims Fereldans lack interest in the Order. He is reluctant to conscript. I can't disagree with that. I've tried to encourage the Bannorn to offer volunteers, but…he's right there's a lack of interest. It's not the honorable choice here, as it is in many other parts of Thedas. Fereldan third sons and daughters don't rush to join. It's a result of the two hundred year exile, of course. But think, the Chantry catches templars early, at fourteen or younger; the Wardens wait and giving up hearth, home, family, children – it's not appealing to eighteen and twenty year olds. Most of his 'volunteers' are criminals. The wardens or prison, that's an easy choice."

"Then let's do joint patrolling. What better way to get trained troops interested? And keep Cailan away. He'd be foolish enough to volunteer just to spite us in a fit of anger!"

Maric flinched at that suggestion, knowing it held a seed of truth. "As for Cailan, I've limited the time he can spend there. I spoke with Duncan and asked for fewer tales and more training. He'll just sneak out if I ban him from the Warden compound, completely. I've found he needs more careful handling. Nudges work better than direct orders. Fergus taught me that. He manages Cailan wonderfully."

Loghain raised an eyebrow. "Right, Fergus. Like father, like son? We're lucky to have Bryce. He manages us pretty well."

"Your words. I never managed you well. We settle our differences through argument I believe. At high volume. Rowan handled you far better than I do."

Loghain shook his head. "Rowan did everything far better than either of us. So you have guards with Cailan, can't they keep him away from the Warden Compound?"

Maric chuckled, "He'd just sneak off through a secret passage. There's probably one going directly to the Compound. Cailan knows every passage in this palace I think and he won't reveal most of them to anyone. He drives the Guard mad."

"Don't you know them?"

Maric eyes narrowed. "Not all of them. As you might recall, I didn't grow up here. I've used a few to escape your notice on occasion."

"So, rumors of your double drinking at the Sour Sojourner were true_?" I know more of them then you think, Maric, but it seems we need do more to discover the rest. That one to the Warden's compound, for example._

Maric smirked. "I suppose you'll have to ask my double, should you find him. Not to change the subject, but…when is your next visit to Dragon's Peak?"

"I thought perhaps before Satinalia. Since you prodded Grand Cleric Elemena to encourage Revered Mother Hilda to agree to ease the restrictions further, we've been riding out. He's enjoyed it. I'm hoping for decent weather, so we can ride again." Loghain sat quietly for some time. "Perhaps you and Cailan could ride up to Dragon's Peak from the city. He'd enjoy seeing Cailan."

Maric stared into the fire for a long time. Finally, he replied, "No, let's leave it until I acknowledge him. If anyone finds out or sees us…it's not worth the problems it could cause. If Fergus were in town, he and Cailan…but he's not. I attract far too much attention."

The two men sat in companionable silence, sipping the brandy, for a long time.

"Tell him I will keep my promise, Loghain. Tell him I told you to tell him. He must wonder. I would."

**9****:25 Dragon Guardian === Dragon's Peak **

"You've been very quiet, Alistair," Loghain said as they finished their supper at the Dragon's Rest.

Alistair had been staring into the fire, but turned to face the Teyrn. "Why do you visit me?"

Loghain thought for a moment. "I enjoy it. I enjoy your company. I love Anora, but I would have enjoyed having a son. You're as close to a son as I'll have. And, to be honest, guilt. I should have been able to think of a better way, a better place for you, but I couldn't. I want to make sure this is at least as good as it can be for you. In short, I care about you, I enjoy being with you and I want to keep you safe and content, if not happy."

"You don't visit because the king tells you to?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"A trick? No! Why?"

"Well, if Maric ordered me to visit every month, it would indicate to you that your father was interested in you, but that I may not care. If it's just me visiting, than maybe Maric doesn't care, even if I do."

"No. I mean, I'd like to think he cares, but it's pretty clear he doesn't. I gave up on that hope a long time ago. I just wondered why you visit and spend so much time with me. You could just get reports."

"Didn't I just answer that question?"

Alistair's head was bowed. He smiled and looked up through his eyelashes. He looked so much like Maric it took Loghain's breath away. "You like me. I…well I guess I wanted to hear that."

"He does ask me about you every time I visit, Alistair. I don't do this in secret. He and Cailan both ask about you. Lys isn't the only one who misses you. I wasn't joking when I said I provide detailed reports."

"Cailan does?"

"He and Maric have had some…discussions about you. Cailan would like his brother to join him."

Alistair smiled. "So would I." He frowned. "Isn't Cailan something like a son to you?"

"No. I wish he was, but, no. Cailan and I…we disagree a lot. I am, as perhaps you've noticed, very practical. I don't tolerate nonsense. Cailan…he's a bit spoiled. He looks for…not just the good, but the glory in every effort. He lacks substance, in my opinion. It's not all his fault. He was raised on stories and myths, instead of history and reality, but he's drawn to it as well."

"I like stories."

"Yes, but you see the truth in them. The pain, the horror, not just the victories and the glory. You made a comment about how you never want to fight a war, even though playing at it is fun. Cailan would only see the fun, the glory, and want to fight the real battle, not understanding the costs."

"But you're the Hero of River Dane and King Maric is the Savior. Isn't that glorious?"

"No! Think, Alistair. How many died to let us win the Rebellion? You know I hate the Hero title. Maric hates being called the Savior. We can't stop it, we can just…Maric says we should gracefully ignore it. That we need to allow the people to be grateful for our leadership, because we did lead Ferelden to victory. I say to the Void with it, but," he grinned. "I bow to my king."

"So Cailan and I wouldn't get along?"

"You would, Alistair. You might even help him see reality. Fergus does sometimes. He's good at nudging Cailan, not trying to lead him. I think you would be too. You're very good with people, Alistair. As is your father, except where Cailan is concerned. Maric would admit this. And Anora, well Cailan is no longer blindly obedient to my daughter's commands. He tends to react and do the opposite. Yet she continues to issue them." He snorted. "As do I, unfortunately, I can't seem to remember to nudge once faced with his recalcitrance."

"Thank you, Teyrn Loghain."

"For?"

"Answering my question. It was somewhat impudent."

Loghain laughed. "Alistair, ask me anything. Questions are good. I may not have the answer. Or I may not be able to answer. I promise, I will always be honest with you.

**9:24 Dragon Haring === Castle Cousland, Highever**

Lys strode away from the practice yard mumbling to herself. "Just once, I'd like to do something right. I have plenty of time to dress for supper. I don't need to be told to go to my room like a ten year old." She brushed angry tears from her cheeks.

"Da unhappy again?"

"Shut up, Fergus."

"Hey, I'm trying to be sympathetic here. I heard him. He's getting more unreasonable all the time. You should ask Mum to talk to him."

"I did. She has. You can see the result. I'm just a disappointment. I won't entertain suitors. I insist on training every day with the Arms Master. I go to Nevarra to learn to be a merchant banker. I'm just…I don't even know what I am any more, Fergus. Certainly not a Cousland." She sniffed. "I should go and live with Aunt Liv. That would solve everyone's problems. He can declare me dead."

"Lyssie!"

"What!" She sighed. "He didn't do this to you. I mean I know you had your moments, but he didn't criticize everything about you. I wear a dress Mum thinks is lovely and he tells me it's too elegant for me. Too elegant? So the dress is fine, I'm the problem?"

"He still thinks of you as a little girl. He's having a hard time seeing you grow up, Lys."

"Really? He treated me with less disdain when I was ten. He's more restrictive now than he's ever been. Fergus, yesterday he stopped me as I left to ride to Star Lake with Pippa. No reason, just no you can't go. You should have asked first. I've gone scores of times. I let Mum know I was going, but it was not good enough. I didn't tell _him_. I'm so tired of being unacceptable. I don't even want to get out of bed in the morning."

"You should tell him that – what you just told me. I don't think he realizes how hard he is on you."

She stared at him, brow furrowed. "He'd have to listen, Ferg. He doesn't listen to what I say anymore. I miss talking to him."

"Melysande Elayne!" Her father's angry voice carried across the baily.

She gave Fergus a desperate look as tears started to flow again. "I need to go." She took off at a run for her rooms.

Teyrn Bryce joined his son. "I told her to go get ready and she stops to chat with you."

"Da, I stopped her because she was crying. I wanted to make sure she was alright after your tongue lashing."

"Tongue lashing. It's a tongue lashing to tell her to go get ready for our guests?"

"Tongue lashing, Da. She's fourteen. She can manage her time. She has Kai now to help her dress. When was the last time she was late for anything? Or showed up in something inappropriate? She always looks lovely as far as I can tell. I'm no expert, but Oriana thinks so and she is. Mum too."

Bryce looked at his son. "She was crying?"

"She thinks you disapprove of everything she does. She feels unacceptable. You're too hard on her."

"Your mother says that as well."

"Then maybe you should listen. Oriana has said the same to me."

"She's still a child."

"No, Da, she's not. As she pointed out to me, you gave her more discretion over her own time when she was a child. Did you really tell her she couldn't ride to Star Lake with Pippa, Kai and Myfa ? A ride she's taken scores of times?"

"Her mother let me hear about that," Teyrn Bryce mumbled. "I don't know what gets into me, sometimes. I worry about her. I want her to be happy and I don't see that happening."

"Let her make her choices, Da. She cares about Alistair. It's not clear what King Maric will do. Let he follow her heart for a while. You let me."

"I know, but your suit in Antiva wasn't hopeless. This Alistair thing probably is."

"Let her learn that."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I married Oriana," Fergus laughed. "She cares about Lys as she would a sister, Da."

Teyrn Bryce chuckled, "So, you're telling me we should listen to our wives?"

"Yep."

"Smart boy. I should know that by now."

"You need to talk to her, Da. Actually, you need to listen to her. She says you don't anymore."

"I suppose she's right. Maker, I still see her bouncing across the yard on Arrow her hair pulled back in that braid she always wore."

"She's a lovely young woman, Da. Try to see her as she is now."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Lys, can you join me in my study?"

She blanched.

"Nothing bad, Lys, I just want to talk with you."

"Right."

He stood in front of the small hearth opposite his worktable as Lys followed him into the study. She stood behind a chair, which flanked the hearth. Teyrn Bryce looked at her. _Maker she thinks she needs to shield herself from me._ He turned toward the fire; his back was to her as he spoke.

"I need to apologize to you. I've been unfair. I am extremely proud of you, Lys. Your dedication, persistence, compassion…I could go on, are amazing. I need to understand that you've grown up and treat you as a young woman should be treated. I'm sorry, I haven't done so lately."

"Papa…I try to please you."

He turned to face her. "Lyssie, you always please me, I just don't want my little girl to grow up."

She brushed away a tear. "I'll always be your little girl, Papa. I just need to be an older little girl." She chuckled. "Did that even make sense?"

He walked over and drew her into an embrace. "Perfect sense, sweetheart." He stepped back and put his finger under her chin raising her head to face him. "Lys, I may not always agree with you, but I promise to listen to what you have to say and think about your argument. I haven't done that. Your Mum keeps pointing that out to me, and Fergus did today as well. I'm sorry."

"That's all I ask, Papa. You always used to listen to me. I miss talking to you."

"I miss you too, sweetling." He kissed her brow. "Let's try to do better. I'll try to do better. I'm not sure you've done anything to create this problem."

"I grew up."

"Yes, well that happens Lys, I shouldn't punish you for that."

"So I can keep to my plans with Cousin Samuel?"

"You can. Working for House Haris isn't what I hoped for you, but if it's what you want. I hope you will find someone to care about, Lys. Someone who will love you. Either Alistair or someone else, but regardless, you will still be Bann of Long's Reach and you can serve Highever and Ferelden by working with Cousin Samuel, as you mother has."

She smiled. "Good. I want to be useful, Papa, like Mum and Aunt Alys are." She hugged him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I missed your hugs, Papa."

"And I missed yours, pup."

Lys wrinkled her nose, "So, if we make up will you call me pup again?"

Bryce laughed, "It seems it's the only reminder of your childhood I'll get, so yes, but I'll try to keep it our private pet name."

"I suppose I can tolerate that," Lys laughed, "but only if I get to wear that dress you termed too 'elegant'. I think I'm old enough to be elegant."

Bryce laughed. "Maker, you negotiate better than your mother. Yes, you can wear the dress for Firstday. I think my grown up daughter should look elegant, just like her mother, but I'll still call you pup."

"Then I demand the second dance with you, Papa, after you dance with Mum."

"Done."

Lys and Bryce left the study and walked toward the solar arm in arm. Lys feeling better about her life than she had in quite some time.

**9:25 Dragon Drakonis === Gwaren House, Denerim**

"Anora? I didn't expect to see you here for dinner tonight. Do you plan to stay?"

"I wanted to check on the gardens, father. You always forget. I thought I'd have dinner with you; then see the head gardener in the morning."

"Is something happening at the palace you want to avoid?"

"No. Nothing is happening at the palace. King Maric, as you well know, is away. Cailan keeps busy with his other interests."

"Other interests?"

"He's out with Vaughan Kendalls and Thomas Howe some nights. Tonight, he's out with Bann Teagan."

"I didn't know Teagan was in town."

"He never left. He's been here since the Landsmeet. Well, in the area. Cailan said he stayed with Bann Sighard at Dragon's Peak for a week. He and Cailan are discussing the royal stable and kennel. Teagan believes they need some improvement. He does have fine stables at Rainesfere. Kennels too, according to Cailan. Next thing I know, Cailan will have a mabari." She smiled. "I shouldn't complain. Teagan is a much better influence than Howe and Kendalls."

Loghain raised an eyebrow.

"With them he just comes in drunk every night."

"Well, I hope that's all. Those two have quite a nasty reputation."

"I've heard a few things. I don't think Cailan really likes them, they're just the only ones around. I suspect King Maric asked Teagan to stay." She gave her father a quizzical look. "Did he?"

Loghain threw up his hands, "Anora, I don't know. It sounds like something Maric would do. Cailan gets along with Teagan."

"Father, I care about him, you know. I think he cares about me, but sometimes he seems so young. Was Maric that way?"

"No, no not even at eighteen. Maric was naïve, too trusting, too fearful of doing the hard thing, but no, he never sought glory or believed he was the hero in a story. Chattered enough to drown out thought on occasion, but Maric was never completely foolish. He had a hard childhood, though; it tempers one. We both saw our mothers cut down in front of us. He never knew his father. I saw mine die defending us. These are things I would never wish on you or Cailan, but they do toughen you. You know that. Cailan barely remembers Rowan, but you suffered through Celia's illness and death. It made you stronger."

Anora walked over to the window overlooking the gardens. "She loved you, you know."

"And I loved her, Anora. We just lost our way after the babe's stillbirth. You must remember some good times before that. You were six when it happened."

"I remember. I didn't understand why it changed everything. Just that it did."

"You mother never really recovered. She thought she failed me, not giving me a son. I could never convince her you and she were more than enough."

Anora turned to stare at him, "Were we really?"

Loghain crossed the room in four strides and put his arms around Anora. "Always, enough. Celia just couldn't believe it."

Anora buried her head in his shoulder. "I was never sure."

"Be sure, Anora. I loved your mother and I love you. If we had had a son, we all would have loved him, but we didn't. It saddened me, but I never blamed your mother. She did that to herself."

He stepped back, tipping her face up to look at him.

"Anora, I tried to convince your mother to come to Denerim. Eleanor wrote and invited her to stay at Highever House. Celia feared leaving Gwaren. Her strength lay in her love of her home. She thought being Teyrna of Gwaren meant staying in Gwaren. My love, after you and Celia, was and is Ferelden. You mother couldn't understand that. Or the bond I have with Maric."

"I don't understand the bond you have with Maric." She smiled ruefully. "I know you share the war and the rebellion, but it's more than that."

"I suppose. We were young when we met. And yes, we shared the war. He's like a brother to me. It's that deep. Bryce Cousland is a friend. Maric, Maker, if Maric he wanted to conquer the Void, I would lead the charge, Anora."

Anora stepped back, then turned to look out the window again. Two elves turned over the soil in a bed as she watched, the wind blowing a few leaves and swirling them along a graveled path. Lilacs bloomed along the wall. Peonies stood a few feet tall with buds still tight. Tulips, bordering the path, bobbed in the wind. Two apple trees in the corners of the garden shed blossoms, which covered the ground beneath like snow_. Spring in Ferelden, the most ephemeral of seasons. One afternoon storm off the Amaranthine Ocean and the beauty dissipates with the wind_.

"That's hard to compete with father."

"Does it have to be a competition? I'm afraid that's how your mother saw it too."

"No, I suppose not."

Loghain put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him a bit. "Eleanor Cousland once told me that love is not limited. There is always more. It's a self-replenishing pool."

Anora smiled. "That sounds like Eleanor."

"I'm glad you let her befriend you. I wish Celia had as well."

"I agree, Father. I think mother would have liked her. Maybe she would have convinced mother to have a mage healer."

"Yes, well, Celia had strong beliefs."

"I know you tried, father. Eleanor told me Mother refused her offer of Nyla's services."

"I didn't know you knew that. I'm glad you do, although it did no good."

They walked into the small dining room and seated themselves at the table.

"I heard that conversation. You offered to bring the Cousland's healer to Gwaren. She said no. Could the mage healer have saved her?"

"We'll never know, Anora. I believed there was a chance. Eleanor had several miscarriages you know, before Lys was born. The babes died, but she did not."

"I should remember that. I think I'll want a court mage healer."

"Not a bad thought."

"I should begin to prepare the Chantry now. Perhaps I'll speak to Eleanor and her healer when we go to Highever."

Loghain looked confused. "When are we going to Highever?"

"For Summerday. Ah, didn't King Maric tell you. We're all going for Summerday this year."

"Good. Perhaps you'll give Lys a chance to show you some of her favorite places."

"Father, I will have plenty to keep me busy with Eleanor and Oriana. I won't need to play with a child."

"She's fifteen, Anora, a young woman. You might enjoy her company if you would give her a chance." He held up both hands. "I'll say no more. Let's agree to disagree."

Anora sipped her wine. "We'll see father. She does present herself well when her mother holds salons and teas here in Denerim. And Eleanor says she has an interest in gardens and plants." She shook her head, as if to clear it, and frowned. "Now, about the gardens…."

* * *

**A/N**_: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to Kira Tamarion for her beta efforts. She provides encouragement and insightful comments every week. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. I'll add, if you haven't read Kira's stories, you should.**_

_**I'd also like to thank the group of amazing writers who have reviewed Bright Shining Moments. It's humbling and exciting to have authors, whose wonderful stories I've followed and loved, think my tale is worth a read. If you haven't read their stories, I strongly recommend that you do. They each provide a different viewpoint and emphasis, but they all tell beautiful tales of Thedas and the Dragon Age characters we love.**_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, KatDancer2, maradeux, EasternViolet and SnowHelm (who complimented me with a marathon read of Lys and Ali's story)**__. Thanks for the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and the company too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	29. Chapter 29 Wardens and Templars

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 29 - WARDENS AND TEMPLARS**

* * *

**9****:25 Dragon Drakonis === Dragon's Peak **

Loghain delivered Lys' next letter in Guardian when he returned to Dragon's Peak after the Spring Landsmeet. He had hoped to bring Lys and Teyrna Eleanor with him, but Anora had not succeeded in getting permission from Revered Mother Hilda. When Loghain had mentioned it to King Maric, he was surprised, but shrugged_. _

"_It won't be much longer Loghain. Let's not agitate the Chantry right now. If they won't accede to Anora's requests, I could make demands, but I'd rather not."_

"_We just wait for the Autumn Landsmeet?"_

"_Yes. I'm not going to annoy the Grand Cleric now about small requests." _

_Maric received a glare, which he had no problem ignoring._

"_I need her at the Landsmeet. I don't want to create problems before then." He studied Loghain. "Don't sneak them in, Loghain. We've all played by the rules until now, with Anora's help. It's only a few months."_

_Loghain nodded, reluctantly. _

As had become his habit, Alistair saved Lys' letter to read before he went to sleep. Whether in his monastery cubicle or in Loghain's apartment at the Dragon's Rest, he preferred to read Lys' letters in privacy.

_**9:25 Dragon 9 Guardian**_

_Dear Alistair,_

_I feel shy writing after such a long break. I'm not sure what to write. Your last letter it was…short. It sounded like you and Loghain had some good rides to Dragon's Peak. He enjoyed them. I hope you'll go with him again. It should be spring now, even so far south. I wish I could join you. Or meet you on the peak or….well, no sense wishing is there?_

_I spent a long time in Nevarra, which is why I sent no letters in the winter. I left from Denerim after the Autumn Landsmeet and didn't return to Highever until just before Firstday. I missed winter. This was sad and nice at the same time. I enjoy the Coastlands wild winter weather, but it's so much warmer in Cumberland, where House Haris has a large compound, and even nicer farther north where the Haris Manor is located, south of Nevarra City. _

_For those first weeks of my stay, Cousin Samuel and I remained in Cumberland, at the Haris Compound. It's quite large and shaped like a 'U' around a walled courtyard with plantings, a fountain and statuary. One wing provides private living quarters. The central part of the building has a large hall for entertaining and, on an upper floor, joins the living quarters to the other wing, which provides offices for the business. The Haris compound is the largest merchant banking compound in Cumberland. Many other merchant houses have similar ones in the same sector of the city, which is between the port area and the noble district to the north. Beautiful public squares with fountains and statuary interrupt the main thoroughfares through the city . The necropolis, in case you wondered, lay farther north and west just outside of the city. To the northeast, the Cumberland College of Magi tower rises, golden, against a backdrop of the coastal mountains. It's quite beautiful._

_During my stay in Cumberland, we met with other merchants. I observed and took notes at all the meetings. Then I reviewed the notes and discussed the meetings with Cousin Samuel and he critiqued my notes and observations He's very kind, but lets me know my errors. The whole experience was quite interesting. Talking with him or watching one of our other principals negotiate and get the best deal for the House taught me a lot. _

_Mum and Papa arrived with the Broughtens in Harvestmere. We spent Satinalia at the Haris Compound in the city. I actually helped Cousin Samuel host several feast week parties for merchants and customers. I had a completely new wardrobe for the occasions and new masks. I won't bore you with the details, but Kai and I had a wonderful time dressing me up. _

_Oh yes, Kai. Kailian Tabris is my lady's maid. Yes, I now have a lady's maid. I can hear you snickering and objecting 'but Lys you're not a lady'. But I am, now; I've grown up too. Kai does my hair beautifully, but that's not the good part. The good part is that she also wields dual blades and shoots as well as I do. She can ride too. So most of time, when I don't need a lady's maid, she's my friend (and partner in dastardly deeds and poltroonish pranks – maybe I'm not a lady, now I think about it). How she became my maid is a long story, which I'll tell you another time. I'll just say she's an elf from the Denerim Alienage and had a hard life until she came to work for us. I am so lucky to have found her. You two would like each other I think. _

_Back to Cumberland - I thought I would hate wearing masks all the time, but I didn't. A mask can be oddly liberating. It's so much easier to hide what you're thinking and feeling with your face hidden. That benefits me when I negotiate with another merchant. Of course, it benefits the other person too, who also wears a mask, but Cousin Samuel is teaching me how to read their body movements…or lack of them. It's quite fascinating and difficult to describe. Although, you'll understand this, it's like watching a helmeted sparring opponent; you cannot see their face, yet you have to try to read what they'll do next. Maybe that's why I don't find it difficult to do."_

_Mum understood the honor Cousin Samuel offered by having me as his hostess, but Papa was not happy. He disapproved of my 'merchant activities,' as he called them. He didn't approve of me formally apprenticing with Cousin Samuel either, although Mum did convince him to let me stay through most of Haring. Papa seemed to disapprove of everything I did during his visit. He hated my new clothes, even though Mum helped me select them. Mum says he just doesn't want me to grow up, and that he'll get over it. And of course, she was right, as he has, mostly._

_Papa and I had a long talk after I came home in Haring and we get along much better now. I'm much happier. I missed my Papa. I know it sounds silly, but…well I suppose you're the last person I should complain to, Ali. I'm sorry. I still don't think sometimes. Let's just say it's fixed now._

_After Satinalia, we all went to the Manor. It's so beautiful there, but I missed the ocean. Of course, it's very private, so unless there are customers or other merchants or bankers visiting, we don't wear masks. We went to visit the mines in the Blasted Hills, as Papa wanted to see the operation and compare it to our mines in Highever. It's quite a long journey from the Manor. From Nevarra City, we traveled west to Hunter Fell and Perendale. I wanted to see Andoral's Reach, which is quite deserted and a ruin, but it proved too far out of our way. From, Perendale, we went northwest to the Blasted Hill mines. The Blasted Hills are only hills because of the Hunterhorn Mountains towering behind them. The Hills rise as high as our Coast Range, but the Hunterhorns dwarf them. They rise into the clouds, their highest peaks always shrouded and snow covered. House Haris invested in the Blasted Hill mines years ago, when they were Orlesian. Now the lands are Nevarran, so we've been able to increase our shares. _

_A large guard contingent from Hrothgar's Wrath escorted our party, as the lands used to belong to Orlais and there are still occasional raids. I rode with the Wrath most of the way. I rode in full armor, ready for battle, every day. Tiring, but exciting. The Captain ran it as if it were wartime. He sent out scouts and let me go along with a scouting party. I demonstrated my mounted archery for them again; several of the Wrath tried it and let me help them train. They will set up a mounted archery unit. I'm rather proud that they find it useful. We have a mounted archery unit in the Highever Guard of course. Fergus has even gotten passable at it and I'm teaching Kai. _

_Once he calmed down, Papa agreed it was good experience for me. He wasn't happy when I went along, but Mum came too, so he couldn't say no and, as I said, it's all fine now. _

_Once we got to the mines, we set up camp. There is no real town, just a collection of barracks for the miners and some shops providing needed services. The mines spread out from the town; the farthest ones have their own barracks. In Highever, most miners come from existing villages, but here the land was too sparsely settled. Most of the miners come from elsewhere in Thedas and are men, although there are a few women. In the settlement there are offices, a blacksmith, a hostel for the mining experts, a brothel (shush – I'm not supposed to know that), various artisans and merchants selling other goods the miners might need. _

_On the edge of the settlement, there are cabins where miners with families live. It's not officially permitted, but many build houses for wives and children. The wives often find work as laundresses or other jobs. I was not allowed to wander about on my own, of course, but I managed to convince Mum and Papa that an escort from the Wrath would keep Kai and me safe. We got to see a lot._

_Some of the mining experts here are dwarves! We have a few dwarves in Highever, as well, working with our miners. I didn't expect them here, so far from Orzammar, but they are not Orzammar dwarves. The dwarves here are from Kal-Sharok, which is another dwarven city just north of here under the Hunterhorns. There was some talk of Deep Roads and darkspawn, but everyone stopped if they saw me nearby. I've never heard talk like that in Highever, but maybe they find old dwarven roads in our mines too. I'll have to find out, of course, once I get home. Papa must know, if I can get him to talk of it._

_Mining is quite dangerous, as you might imagine. Removing water from the underground mines provides the biggest problem. We breed a variety of strong, sturdy horses in Highever to turn the wheels, which pump the water out of many of our mines. In some places, in the Coast Range, water mills run the pumps, but a water mill requires a strong flowing stream, so horses run the pumps in most places. _

_Papa brought some breeding stock from our stud to the Haris Manor. He believes our sturdy horses can be bred there and used in the Blasted Hills as well. In the Blasted Hills, they mine iron, copper, and tin as we do in the Coastal Range, but they also mine gold, some gemstones and some silver. Fortunately, a few streams run out of the hills to power mills and smelters, so much of the refining is done on site, as it is at home. Papa wants to return with metal and mining experts from Highever. He thinks Highever and Haris can work together to develop better methods and a more profitable product. Cousin Samuel seems excited about these prospects. I hope Papa will let me help._

_After Mum and Papa left the Manor, I worked with the Haris clerks learning how to keep the books and accounts. It's very logical, but requires meticulous attention to details and very clear script. Boring really…but it's how the House knows where money is invested, what money is owed and what profits are made. _

_Are you bored yet? I saved the best for last so I hope you read this far. I trained with Hrothgar's Wrath as usual, when we stayed at the Manor, but guess who was camped with them and traveled with us to Perendale? Twenty-five Grey Wardens! Really. Real Grey Wardens. There were even six women. Two of them were mages. There were several other male mages as well. Some were dwarves and elves. They were traveling from Cumberland to Weisshaupt. That's the Warden headquarters, which you probably know. Sorry. I'm bragging, aren't I? _

_One of the women, a dwarf, was a dual wielder like me and she sparred with me! I lost, but I gave her a good fight. She even said so. Said I was very quick and a skilled fighter. Preening. Obnoxiously proud. Sorry for bragging…well, a little sorry. Kai sparred with her too. She said she was impressed with both of us. I talked with her about Dwarven customs. I've never been to Orzammar. Papa and Fergus have, so I was curious. Ha Ha. Bet that surprises you. Me, curious._

_The other two women were mages. One was a human healer from the Circle in Starkhaven and the other was an elven mage and a Senior Warden to boot. She knows the Warden Commander of Ferelden, Duncan. I've met him too, when he's come to Highever recruiting. Duncan was born in Highever, but moved to Orlais when he was a child. Papa and Mum know him. The elven mage and I talked for a while, as she's been to Ferelden too. We even talked about you. I told her you were my best friend and that I missed you and showed her my laurel pendant and ring. She and Mum talked, as well. Mum said she knows Nyla and asked after her. _

_Then the mage and I talked about how the wardens use mages in battle and what kind of training they need to enable fighters and mages to work together. It won't do, of course, if the mage roasts the warden along with the darkspawn. We have mage healers and fighters in Highever, but not so many. I was surprised to hear how many darkspawn remain underground and how many entrances there may be to the tunnels. Many are old dwarven roads, but not all. The darkspawn tunnel too. I think I'll ask Father if we should search for openings in Highever. The Rasiae might help too. _

_So, are you jealous? You do know I wish you had been with me. Will you forgive my bragging? Please. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think it would interest you too._

_For saying I didn't know what to write I managed to write quite a lot, didn't I? Perhaps I should stop here. I can tell you about Kai and my stay with the Rasiae clan during Wintermarch in my next letter. You remember, the Dalish clan that stays on Highever land every winter._

_I'll be fifteen this month. It's almost five years since I've seen you. Loghain says you're quite tall. I suspect you're very handsome too. Ali, I still do wear my laurel ring and necklace. Every day. I just want you to know. And I still watch for falling stars. In Nevarra, in Highever and especially in Denerim because I know we see the same sky there. You do remember I love you? I will always watch for falling stars. Always._

_Your, Lys_

Alistair folded the letter and put it in his pouch. He composed himself before he turned to face Teyrn Loghain.

"She met a group of Grey Wardens at her Cousin's Manor north of Cumberland," he announced.

"Wardens. I could live without ever seeing another warden."

"But aren't they heroes?"

"Heroes? Tools of Orlais, more likely."

"In Nevarra? With Hrothgar's Wrath? These wardens were from Cumberland on their way to Weisshaupt."

"Well, perhaps they weren't as Orlesian as our wardens here."

"The Fereldan wardens are Orlesian?"

"The Warden Commander is. Oh, Duncan's a good fighter and he claims to be from Highever, but he looks like a Rivaini and he seems to report to Orlesian warden headquarters in Montsimmard, not to Weisshaupt. He's had trouble recruiting Fereldan's to his order. Not that either Maric or I have helped him much. It's bad enough that Maric let them back into Ferelden after two hundred years."

"They were banned for interfering in politics, weren't they?"

"For rebelling against the Crown."

"Oh. That's bad."

"Yes, it is. So much for their apolitical claims."

"Have Duncan or the wardens interfered?"

"No. They stick pretty close to their compound in Denerim when they are not on patrol. In truth, I've suggested to Maric that we send some joint patrols out. Let the wardens get to know our troops and vice versa. Might even get them some trained Fereldan recruits."

"From what Lys wrote, it sounded like wardens in Nevarra do that. The ones she met traveled with the mercenary company, Hrothgar's Wrath. She says the Wrath also contract to the Nevarran Crown."

"It makes sense. That's probably why it's not done here. Maric tells me all warden posts include wardens from across Thedas, but I find it hard to believe that they usually outnumber the native wardens."

"Who does the recruiting?"

"Duncan and one or two other Senior Wardens. Mostly at tourneys and in the prisons."

"Prisons?"

"Yes. I know of several thieves and one or two murderers who have been recruited or in one or two cases conscripted. There are probably more."

"The wardens take criminals?"

"Selectively. Sometimes good men do desperate things. I'll concede that Duncan always consults with the local authorities before conscripting a criminal. There are always extenuating circumstances around the crimes of the ones he takes. He's consulted with Arl Broughten and Teyrn Bryce and taken a few Highever criminals. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Bryce called Duncan on occasion, if he thought someone deserved a second chance. Becoming a warden is a sort of death sentence anyway, from what I've heard."

"Because it's so dangerous to fight Darkspawn?"

"That and something about their initiation. It's dangerous, but very secret. They're an Order with many secrets, Alistair." He frowned. "You know how suspicious I can be of secrets. And Duncan, as I said, has trouble finding willing Fereldans. So wardens from other places fill the ranks. It's a weak organization led by a good man who is not a leader."

"You said conscripted. What does that mean?"

"The Right of Conscription is an ancient warden right. It means the person being recruited must be released to the wardens. It supersedes any royal or chantry law. If Duncan walked up to us right now and conscripted you, I'd have to let him take you."

"Maker's Bal…Breath. That's awful."

"Well, in their defense, they usually use it against the person holding the recruit, so for the recruit it's not always a bad thing."

"Oh, like a prisoner gets recruited and they use it to make the Arl or Bann or whomever release him?"

"Exactly. Few people are actually recruited against their will that I've heard of. They're careful with it. I hope I didn't burst a bubble Alistair. I tire of hearing about wardens from your brother."

"Cailan wants to be a warden?"

"No, he's not that foolish, but he finds their stories glorious. He spars with them and they are fine fighters so that's not a bad thing, but all the stories…Cailan needs fewer stories and more reality."

"Lys sparred with a woman warden, a dwarf, and did well." Alistair said, thinking that maybe he should change the subject.

Loghain smiled at the segue. "Good for her. I'll have to spar with her…when I next see her."

"At Summerday?"

"Yes."

Alistair smiled. "It doesn't hurt too much anymore, you know. It's been so long. It's almost a dream. I'm not sure any of it really happened."

Loghain rubbed his forehead. "I thought we might hike to the Peak in the morning. Are you up for a long walk?"

Alistair grinned. "Any time, Teyrn Loghain. We'll see if you can keep up with me."

"I'm not that old yet, young man," Loghain growled, smiling.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain walked back to the monastery with Alistair on the morning of his departure. They stopped in the courtyard, just inside the main gate, to say their goodbyes.

"Your Grace, would you mind waiting. I have a letter for Lys I'd like you to take. I wasn't going to…well I want to you to take it, if you don't mind."

"I'll wait here, Alistair. Just over there on the bench under the beech tree."

Alistair rushed off. It took a while before he returned. He handed Teyrn Loghain a thick packet. Loghain looked surprised.

"It's for Lys." Alistair repeated.

"Yes, I see that. A nice thick letter. She'll be pleased."

"I hope so. It's still hard. I know I said it wasn't, but writing and remembering it was all real is hard. It's easier to pretend it wasn't."

"Alistair, your father asked me to assure you he will acknowledge you. We all just need to be patient."

The young man did not smile. "It's not exactly a letter."

Loghain cocked his head.

"It's drawings. Of my friends, you, things."

Loghain's broad grin surprised him. "Alistair, I can't think of anything that might please her more. She has several of your drawings framed in her room."

"She does? Still?"

Loghain squeezed Alistair's shoulder. "I'll see you soon. I'll give this to Lys the next time I see her."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Cullen?"

The templar initiate looked up from his bunk as Alistair poked his head around the curtain.

"Oh, we're sparring now aren't we?"

"No, you're sitting on your bed and I'm-

"-fine. We're supposed to be sparring now. Let's go." Cullen stood, abruptly, almost knocking Alistair aside leaving the cubicle.

Alistair followed, surprised at Cullen's behavior. The young men started toward the armory and practice yard.

"Sorry…didn't mean to offend."

Cullen sighed. "You didn't. I'm just in a mood."

"You don't do that. Get in moods. You're the most even tempered person I know." Alistair stopped. "I'm a good listener."

"Let's just spar. Maybe it will work itself out."

"So, I'm to be your practice dummy?"

Cullen's lips curved slightly, "One that puts up a good fight, yes."

"Well, after you vent your mood on me, I'll still listen."

The young men dressed in their arming clothes, practice armor and took their wasters and shields into the practice yard. As he promised, Cullen took it out on Alistair. Even the younger initiate's vaunted shield bash did not save him from defeat.

"Maker, Cullen, remind me not to get you angry. I'd hate to see what you would do if you were angry at me." Alistair hesitated, looking apprehensively at the older initiate. "You're not…angry at me, right?"

"No, Alistair, just something that happened at home. Let's change and then we'll take a walk."

The young men went to the well and hoisted a bucket of water to fill the basin in the armory bathing alcove. After washing with soap to remove the sweat and grime and then sluicing themselves with water to rinse off the soap, they dressed in their boots, leggings, tunics and leather jerkins. To their relief, when off duty inside the monastery grounds, they could dispense with templar armor. They went out the rear entrance of the armory, past the kitchen gardens and into the fields behind the monastery buildings.

The monastery's lands, beyond the main buildings, provided food, game and a place for templars to practice their mage hunting skills. The less developed lands at the base of Dragon's Peak alternated between open and forested land. It was here that the templars would bring two or three mages for the templar initiates to track. The mages would be given a half day's start, then the initiates, divided into two or three groups, would be given their phylacteries and told to find the mages. Alistair had not had to do this yet. Cullen had done it several times.

"_We found the mage within a day the first time. He didn't resist, of course. Some do I heard, but our mage just shrugged and said he enjoyed the day in woods," Cullen had reported to Alistair. _

_His second mage proved trickier. He eluded the initiates for two days. Two of Cullen's team suggested they beat the mage for making their chase so difficult, but the senior templar observing them quickly stopped that plan. The third time proved more problematic. This time a young woman led them on a chase, but she actually used her magic on them. At first, they thought perhaps she was supposed to, but their senior templar made it clear that magic was not part of the plan. They caught the girl, all of them smiting her at the same time. She remained unconscious as they carried her, none too gently, for their entire walk back to the monastery. Cullen had never heard what happened to her afterward. He never asked_.

The young men headed across a fallow field. Once they gained some distance from the monastery, Cullen spoke. "While I was home, the local templars captured a woman they claimed was an apostate. I witnessed it."

"Was it bad?"

"Horrible. The apostate was a pleasant old woman, a widow, who had provided potions and poultices to the village for years. No one had ever bothered her or accused her of magic. She…we all believed she was just an herbalist. Even the local Chantry healers used her potions. No one ever saw her use magic."

"Then why-"

"-a new templar. He came to the Chantry from Kinloch Hold a few weeks before I got home."

"He moved from the Circle to a small Chantry? Isn't that unusual?" Alistair asked. He knew that within Fereldan, templars could choose to work at the local Chantries, take lesser vows and even marry or take full vows including chastity. While all templars trained as mage hunters, the Chantry templars also protected the Revered Mother, the priests, sisters and brothers, and the Chantry buildings. Mage hunting was a secondary focus. It was possible to move from a Chantry templar to a Circle templar, if the templar remained unmarried, but moving from Circle to Chantry was uncommon.

The templars assigned to the Mages Circle at Kinloch Hold promised to dedicate their lives to guarding the mages in the Circle, preventing their escape and seeking out and capturing any and all apostates and maleficars. Sometimes one or a group of templars who specialized in mage hunting established themselves in an area to scour it of apostates. A few large Chantries, like Denerim or Amaranthine had their own contingent of Circle templars. _This new templar must have been a Circle templar hunting apostates, _Alistair thought.

Cullen confirmed Alistair's assumption. "Not if you're a Circle templar scouting an area for apostates. He didn't become one of the Chantry templars, he just billeted with them. He decided, on his own, that Dame Marlys was a mage. The other templars didn't sense her magic, but he claimed he did. Said his experience and knowledge made him better at sensing magic. When the Knight-Captain scoffed at his assessment and didn't act, he contacted sent for a mage hunting patrol."

"They found she had magic?"

"I don't think they even checked. This templar, Ser Karol, met the patrol from Kinloch Hold and took them to Dame Marlys' cottage outside of town. It's on a small plot of land she inherited from her mother and she had a large herb garden on it, as well as a few goats and chickens. Ser Karol claimed it was remote so she could hide her magic."

"Did they take her?"

"No."

"Cullen?"

"They killed her."

"What?"

"I was there. I saw the templars go by my father's Keep and followed them out of curiosity. Fortunately I had on my templar tabard, or I think they might have killed me too."

"Why?" Alistair had stopped walking. Cullen looked down at the ground, not at his friend.

"Because I witnessed what they did. She put up no resistance. She agreed to go with them, but she asked leave to feed and water her animals first. Ser Karol objected, but the templar leading the patrol agreed to let her. She went to the feed bin. There was knife lying on it. She picked it up to move it and open the bin. They ran her through. I saw it. They claimed she was about to use blood magic. Alistair, she wasn't. She was just moving the knife."

"Then Ser Karol mocked me because I'm a Dragon's Peak templar. I guess we're considered too elite by the others. Karol said they should take care of me too. I would tell what I saw and spread templar secrets. The Knight-Lieutenant in charge of the Kinloch Hold patrol disagreed. He said I would know enough not to speak of templar matters and sent me away. I, Maker Alistair, I didn't tell anyone. I stayed in the Keep for the rest of my visit. I was afraid of Ser Karol. I still am."

Alistair did not know how to respond. Cullen did not scare easily. He was eighteen, six feet tall and strong. He was not a boy. Alistair simply put his hand on Cullen's arm.

"I wanted…I still want to be a templar. I believe Mages can be dangerous. I also believe they are the Maker's children who have a terrible gift, which can be used for good as well as evil.

"Now I've learned that templars are no different or perhaps we are worse. We have a power no one questions. We can do what we want to mages. It's frightening, because not all of us are good. And the temptation…Maker. I could get angry and just kill a mage and its likely nothing would happen. I could just say they tried to use blood magic. I also found out that templars use female mages – so much for our vows of chastity. It makes me wonder, again, what happened to the girl we chased."

"Who told you that they templars rap…use women?

"I went and spoke to the Knight-Captain at our Chantry. I've known him a long time. He's been a mentor of sorts; advised me before I came here. I chose templar training, Alistair. My family, they gave me to the Chantry, but let me choose what to become. I could have been a brother.

"My friend, the Knight-Captain, admitted there were, as he said, bad apples and that Ser Karol was one. He said there weren't very many, but I don't know. He said to just keep my head down, honor my vows, follow orders, and ignore the bad ones. Let the senior templars take care of them." Cullen shook his head, "Like he took care of Ser Karol?"

"Did you ask him that?"

Cullen smiled sadly, "No. I don't think I'd like the answer and he wouldn't have appreciated the question. I doubt any of our templars here would either."

"Maybe the Arms Master?"

"Would you want to risk it?"

"Probably not." Alistair stopped, "So we take lyrium and put up with bad apples who kill and rape at will because mages are the cursed of the Maker? The Order keeps all this secret I suppose."

"Quite. The Knight-Captain told me not to mention it to my father."

"And we won't really know how badly our brothers behave or how dangerous mages really are until we take our final vows."

"So it seems, unless you happen upon an incident, as I did."

"Will you leave? Is it too late to decide to become a brother?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it. I don't think so. I'm a warrior. I couldn't be a scholar like you could. It's…where would I go? There's nothing for me at home. Join a mercenary company?"

"You could join the Maric's Shield, the Royal Guard or one of the Teyrn's guards. I could write to Teyrn Loghain or Teyrn Cousland."

"Teyrn Cousland?"

"Yes. I met both Teyrns' in Redcliffe, but I just mean I could help."

Cullen smiled. "You're a good friend, Alistair. I'll think about it. Thanks. You are a good listener. No smart ass remarks, even."

Alistair grinned, "No, but I want your cheese ration for the rest of the term."

Cullen laughed. "Done."

"So you wanted to be a templar? I mean you came as a page. Why didn't you wait until you were fourteen?"

"I wanted it. Father wanted me to serve as a page for another Bann, but I insisted on serving here. He agreed, I think, because it meant I could attend here. I might not have been accepted here as a squire, since our holding is very minor, but I didn't know that. I just wanted to be a templar."

"So, you're losing a dream."

"I suppose." Cullen frowned. "What about you? You never talk much about Redcliffe."

"Oh, I lived in the kennels and then the stable. I was raised by dogs. Great drooling hounds from the Anderfels."

"The Arl had hounds from the Anderfels? Not Mabari?"

"Both, but the Anderfels hounds could fly. The Grey Warden's Griffons taught them centuries ago and they've passed it down. Flying is scary, but fun. And they were devout Andrastians to boot. So, I had no choice. They insisted I go to the Chantry once I was weaned."

"You came when you were ten." Cullen chuckled. "Weaned a bit late, huh?"

Alistair blushed, "I didn't mean…Maker, that one got away from me. Seriously, though, it wasn't my choice. I expected to live in Redcliffe and train to be in the guard. I was quite content."

"So what happened?"

"Well, you know I'm a bastard, right?"

Cullen nodded.

"The Arls' wife was convinced I was his bastard and hated me. She had me shipped off to the Chantry." Noticing Cullen's raised eyebrows, Alistair continued. "I'm not. That is, I am a bastard, just not his bastard. And neither of the Teyrns are my father either. I just met them there and they took pity on me."

"Just happenstance?"

"Not exactly. Teyrn Cousland's daughter played a part. We're the same age and she befriended me." He saw Cullen's raised eyebrows. "We were children, Cullen. I haven't seen her since we were ten. I really did live in the stables. She met me there and then spoke to the Teyrns, they took pity on me and here I am. It's better than the small monastery the Arl had picked out for me. Far better."

"So when did you live in the armory?"

"Maker, you actually listen to me?"

"Well, given the torrent of words that spills out of you at times, some have to sink in." Cullen smirked.

Alistair grimaced and punched Cullen in the arm, then continued. "The two years before I came here. The girl spoke to the Teyrns and they arranged for me to go to school, live in the armory and train for the guard. They thought keeping me out of the Arlessa's way would solve my problems. For a while it did. Then she got pregnant and wanted me gone before the baby was born. The Teyrns arranged for me to come here.

"As for the Teyrn's visits, Teyrn Loghain lives in Denerim most of the time. Visiting me is his excuse to get out of the city, nothing more. The Couslands…well Highever is pretty far away for them to try and visit. And I wouldn't want too much attention. One Teyrn's enough. You know how everyone resented me at first."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Trusting me. You've never told anyone else any of that have you?"

"No. Cullen, don't make the Teyrn's attentions into something they're not. I don't tell anyone because it's just not that interesting. I'm just a boy, Cullen. No one special in any way."

"And the girl? She's the one in your drawings."

"Yeah. That's Lys. She was a friend. I doubt the young woman she's likely become would give me a first glance."

"Oh, she'd give you a glance Alistair. Most women would." Cullen chuckled watching the blush spread across Alistair's face.

"I'll just have to make sure I wear my tin pot at all times then, won't I? Don't want to excite the natives."

"No, wouldn't want that. You still care about her?"

Alistair looked up at the blue sky, still devoid of stars. "Always."

"Ah, that serious. And her?"

Alistair looked down at his feet, frowned, then looked at Cullen as he shook his head and shrugged. "Wouldn't know. She writes sometimes. Out of kindness, I suppose. Teyrn Loghain brings her letters. She's grown up, she's a noble and about to be presented at court. I'm just a boy she knew once. A common boy. She's met plenty of others more eligible than me over the years."

"Yeah, we do tend to become memories." Cullen squeezed his shoulder.

The young men kept walking until they had to return for supper.

Alistair believed he had no alternative to becoming a templar, but Cullen might. He would have to decide soon though, if the rumors proved true. Cullen was both talented and devout. Rumor said they would offer him a knighthood and full vows before he turned nineteen. _If he wants it, I'll speak to Teyrn Loghain._ _A mercenary company couldn't be any worse than the templars Cullen described, no matter what crimes the company might commit._ _I can't help myself, but maybe I can help a friend_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain visited Alistair before Summerday in 9:25 and again in late Justinian. They rode, hiked and walked. In Justinian, Teyrn Loghain told Alistair about his Summerday visit to Highever. They spoke more of Highever and Lys than they had previously. Loghain let Alistair know his drawings had thrilled her. Her letter said the same. Loghain did not tell him of the King's plans for the autumn Landsmeet, but saw no harm in talking about Lys when he knew Alistair would finally see her again. Perhaps at Satinalia – a long delayed Satinalia visit.

To Alistair, it seemed like his world had settled into a steady routine. If only becoming a templar did not loom on the horizon, he could be content; he still believed his father would fail him, despite Teyrn Loghain's assurances to the contrary. It was not until Alistair passed his fifteenth Name Day that the world shifted on its axis and everything changed.

* * *

**A/N**_: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to Kira Tamarion for her beta efforts. Her comments always improve the flow and clarity or the chapters. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. I'll add, if you haven't read Kira's stories, you should. She visits the Blasted Hills too.**_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, maradeux, EasternViolet, nh09jrb and SnowHelm **__Thanks for the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and the company too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	30. Chapter 30 Sherpa

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 30: SHERPA**

* * *

**9:25 Dragon 29 Drakonis === Highever**

Lys shook her head and laughed. "Beaten again. How did you become such a good archer? Where did you practice in Denerim?"

"In the very early morning behind our house. There's an alley there and no one was around. It had the added benefit of contrary winds, so I learned to compensate. I'd practice until the sun rose above, above the buildings behind me. When I started to see my shadow I'd go home." Kai smirked. "It worked. No one ever caught me."

"You had to take so many risks. Do you miss it?" Lys shook her head realizing how that sounded. "I mean, do you miss Denerim. You family."

"I knew what you meant." Kai chuckled. "And yes, sometimes, but I'll get to see them when we go back. Shianni, my cousin, can be annoying, much as I love her. Father, well he's much happier with me now that I have this 'exalted' position and managed to keep it, so that's an improvement. I think visiting will be easier than actually living there."

"Good. Sometimes I wondered. I did kind of take charge and drag you away."

"Lys, I was about to be kidnapped and likely raped or worse. You saved me. I could never have imagined a job like this in my wildest dreams."

"Alright." Lys grinned. "I just wanted to make sure. You did seem to enjoy visiting the Rasiae and traveling to Nevarra. I tend to take all that for granted. I know how fortunate I am. I know it's rare for the Rasiae to accept outsiders, much less humans, but I still take it for granted because it's been a part of my life for so long."

"I hope I get to that point too," Kai replied. "The past months have been amazing. I want them to continue."

"Well, let's go to the armory. I suppose it's time to let you beat me with blades. At least, for now, I still have better stealth and lock picking skills."

"Yes, but I can pilfer any pocket or pouch."

"At least you return whatever you take." She gave Kai a sidelong look. "At least I think you do."

"Of course I do. I just like to keep in practice."

The two young women walked from the archery range towards the armory.

"So this Summerday Tourney," Kai said. "Will you enter? I know Lord Fergus is."

"Maker, no. I'm not good enough. Maybe, when I'm older. The Vespers Duels are for squires or other young persons who are not yet knights. I could enter as a dual wielder, but I'd just lose in the first round. I need more practice. Or I could enter the archery contests. They're more open, but I'd lose badly there too. As you've noticed, our range is not windy, so I only do well in perfect conditions." Lys stopped. "You could enter the archery contest. You're definitely good enough."

"Me. I'm an elf."

"Highever."

Kai laughed. Lys had taken to saying 'Highever' whenever Kailian protested that she couldn't do something because she was an elf. "Right. Do many elves enter?"

"Yes. I mean not lots, but several every year. Not as many women, but women do enter. So we should enter you. I'm still young – only fifteen. Most of the entrants are seventeen or eighteen or older, even in the archery contests."

Kai grinned. "You're sure it would be alright?"

"I take it you're interested?"

"Interested in what?" a new voice chimed in.

"Fergus, I suggested Kai enter the archery competition at the Tourney."

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Fergus replied. "Kai, you're good. We should definitely see that you're registered."

"Thank you, Lord Fergus. I think I would like that. I just wish my mum could see me." She grinned at Lys. "My mum would be proud, even if I didn't win."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys sat on the cliffs overlooking the Waking Sea, as she often did when she wanted solitude. She favored a spot not far from the cellar hole of the original Cousland farmhold. She had tethered Starfall near the ancient oak in the old farmyard, then walked the short distance to the cliff top. She enjoyed the warmer winds of late Drakonis that blew in off the Waking Sea.

In a month, it would be Summerday, which had once been her favorite fest day. This year, she wished it was already past. It had been five years since Alistair's visit. _Should I still even write to him_? Loghain always assured her that Alistair enjoyed her letters, but his were so short. _Dutiful, his letters are dutiful. They are what I would write if I had to reply. And my letters describe things he can't do and places he can't go. I pretend I'm writing to the boy I knew, not the young man I don't know who's locked away in a monastery. Maybe I should stop._ She leaned forward resting her head on her bent knees. _I don't believe King Maric will acknowledge him; how can he believe?_

"Lys?"

She jerked her head up and turned. "Kai, you startled me."

"You didn't show up to spar. I was worried."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I've been here longer than I planned. I'm sorry."

"Well, Hitch needed some exercise."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be so forgetful. I'm really sorry."

"Lys, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just lost track of time."

Kai frowned.

"I just wanted some time to think. It's quiet here."

Kai giggled. "You're kidding right?"

Lys looked puzzled.

"The sea birds are the nosiest birds I've ever heard. The waves and the wind only add more noise to the birds screeching."

Lys smiled in spite of herself. "I guess I don't find that to be noise. I mean it's not quiet as the forest can be at times, but…maybe quiet isn't the right word. I like the solitude." She sighed. "I'm just being selfish. Feeling sorry for myself. I just want the next few weeks to be over and that makes me sad. I used to love Summerday and the Tourney. I don't anymore."

"Why?"

"Memories of better Summerdays."

"Can't this one be just as good?"

"No. I'm missing a friend."

"The boy? Alistair?" Lys had not spoken of him very often to Kai. Pippa had told her a little of their story and his visit many years before. She knew Lys wrote to him and that writing usually made Lys quiet.

"Yes. He's in a monastery school training to be a templar. He doesn't want to be a templar. Teyrn Loghain visits him, but I can't. Not allowed. I miss him. I especially miss him at Summerday, because he visited once and it was perfect. And now he hardly writes. And I write these long letters telling him about my wonderful travels and I'm so stupid. Why would he want to hear about my travels. No wonder he says so little. I'm just a dumb girl who couldn't help him and brags about her perfect life." She had been rubbing a large stone in her hands. Suddenly she threw it as hard as she could over the cliff and into the sea. "Maker, I'm so stupid."

Before Kai could respond, Lys continued. "Tell me Kai, you're locked away in a monastery school. All you see are other boys, templars, brothers, occasionally a sister or priest. Only two people from outside ever visit. You had a friend, a girl, who tried to help you, but failed. That's why you're locked up. What would you want to hear from her?"

"I don't know. Lys. If you were a good friend, I think I would want to hear about your life. What you do. What you think. Even if I couldn't do those things. I know I'd want to know what Shianni, Soris and my father were doing if I was in jail. Wouldn't you want to know that about him? What I don't understand is how did you fail?"

"I didn't convince my father and Teyrn Loghain to keep him out of the Chantry."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"Were you good friends?"

"The best. I think. I mean I thought so, but I don't know. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just being nice to the Teyrn's stupid daughter." She looked at Kai. "People do that you know. Be nice to me because of who I am. 'Tell the Teyrn's daughter she's a good fighter, but don't hurt her when you spar or beat her too badly.' The only place I can be me is with the Rasiae. Here I'm always a Cousland. I think people like me, but I never know. Even in Nevarra, I'm a relation of the House leader. Sometimes, I'm not even sure of you. Or Pippa."

"You're not serious? Me? Pippa? Lys, I am grateful to you for all the opportunities, but they wouldn't mean much if we didn't get along. I mean can you imagine if we argued the whole time we shared a cabin on the ship or the aravel with the Fenharial. You can count on me and not because your farther pays my wages. All you need to do is ask and I'll stand by you."

Lys tried to conceal the tears that threatened to fall. "Thanks, Kai. I'd do the same for you."

"I know. You already have. Does It matter so much that people like you?"

"Not everyone, no. It matters that I have friends. People I trust, who trust me as Lys, not the Teyrn's daughter. Maker, I'll stop. I hate it when I whine like this."

Kai started laughing.

"What?"

"You can be the most exasperating person. You can't solve everyone's problems every time. It's annoying that you think you can. You solved my problems and I appreciate it every day. You work hard with your Mum, which helps improve the economy here. You and Pippa are not the silly noble girls I used to see in Denerim, pushing everyone out of their way in the Market and shouting at their elven servants. I wouldn't be here if you were a silly noble girl, no matter what Vaughan might do to me. But, Andraste's Buxom Bosom, Lys, you need to stop this feeling sorry for yourself silliness. I don't know Alistair and I have no idea what he thinks of you, but whatever he thinks, it's not your fault. So just stop."

Lys had been looking out to sea as Kai spoke. She risked a sidelong glance in Kai's direction. "So, what do you really think Kailian?"

Kai laughed. "You certainly knew I couldn't hold my tongue when you hired me."

"Yup. One of the reasons I like you."

"Well, Lady Cousland, I happen to like you too. I'd like to think that, even though I am your servant and an elf, we're friends."

"Of course we are. I think of you as a friend."

"Is it so hard to believe I think the same of you?"

"Sometimes, when I'm feeling self-absorbed and sorry for myself, yes."

"That's insulting you know. So how do you resolve it?"

"I should stop feeling sorry. Maker, you sound like Mum. Let's go spar. I'll feel better after you beat me."

The girls walked toward their horses. Lys reached out to touch Kailian's shoulder. "Kai?"

Kailian stopped and looked at Lys expectantly.

"Thank you." Lys gave Kai a hug, giggling at the surprised look on her face. "When I was younger I hugged people all the time. I stopped as I got older. Not so appropriate and all that. You're lucky I guess, five years ago I'd have been hugging you all the time."

"Thank the Maker for small favors," Kai said with a grin. "I don't mind hugs, Lys. My Mum hugged a lot. Shianni does too, but I usually hit her afterward. I probably shouldn't do that with you, right?"

"If you want me to stop, you could ask first." Lys hesitated, before continuing. "Thanks. Only my Mum and Alistair ever talked to me that way. Pippa tends to avoid me when I'm 'in a mood' as she calls it. Fergus just teases me until I get angry – which sort of works. And I try not to let Papa see me when I'm that way. So thanks. You're a good friend. I hope I can be the same for you."

"I think we off to a good start, my lady."

Lys grinned. "Let's go spar. I need to improve. And you don't make it easy on me. Only you, Alistair and Teyrn Loghain don't take it easy on me when we spar. Even the Wrath go easy with me, I think. Teyrn Loghain always says no one ever challenges me but him. I'll never beat you on the archery range, but one day I will beat you with blades."

"You should be so lucky. I promise I will always try my best to beat you." Kai gave her a wicked grin. "And I'll always succeed."

**9:25 Dragon 27 Cloudreach === Castle Cousland, Highever**

A cart with three young mabari's from the King's kennel lurched along the road to Highever. Loghain rode ahead with his guard grinning far too often. He had done that a lot on this ride, much to the bewilderment of his guard. The pups in the cart had been too young to imprint in Guardian and the Couslands had not returned to Denerim later in the spring. He hoped one of the pups would imprint with Lys as a belated Name Day gift.

The cart diverted to the kennels immediately upon entering Castle Cousland's outer courtyard. The kennel master expected the delivery and had a separate run reserved for the three royal pups. Loghain planned to surprise Lys with the gift, but knew surprising her could be difficult. Luck was with him this day, however, as the young lady in question was in Higheverport with her mother.

Greeting his fellow Teyrn, Bryce Cousland grinned. "I managed to send both Lys and her mother off this morning on Guild business, which they'd planned on delaying until after you arrived."

"You seem rather proud of that accomplishment, Bryce." Loghain needled.

"Inordinately so," Bryce responded. "This is my wife and daughter I manipulated. Wouldn't you be?"

"Without your years of practice, I'd despair of ever achieving such a feat. In fact, I usually fail with Anora." Loghain laughed. "I brought three pups, by the way, a black and tan, a brindle and a tan. The black and tan is a female and the other two are males. All three are beautiful pups. I doubt I'll be able to wait until tomorrow. I'll take her out to see them after dinner, if that's alright with you."

"You're worrying me, Loghain. I don't think I've seen you this excited."

"Well, my guard will agree with you. I've smiled far too much on the ride here. Don't worry, taciturnity will re-establish itself. I'll be scaring small children again soon. I suppose I anticipate Lys' joy, if this succeeds, and that makes me happy. I have fond memories of my mabari. I'd like her to have that experience."

"Your mabari? I think I remember you telling that story. Adalla was her name?" Bryce frowned, recalling the sad ending. "You never thought to try for another?"

"No. Perhaps, if I had stayed in Gwaren I would have. Or had Anora try. I was so infrequently there after Rowan died. Denerim is no place for a mabari to live. Don't tell King Maric I said that, of course. Although I think he might agree. He's never tried for himself or Cailan. He gives them all away."

The two men went into the Keep, where Fergus' wife Oriana greeted them. Loghain realized it had been two years since their marriage. They already had a young son, Oren, who would be a year old in a month. He wondered, at times, if Bryce and Eleanor realized what a perfect little world they had created in Highever since the Rebellion. Oh, they weren't untouched by sadness, but compared to many, their joys far outweighed their sorrows. No wonder he happily anticipated his visits here.

He felt a twinge of regret, as he remembered bringing Alistair here all those years ago. _In hindsight, it might have been the cruelest thing I've ever done. Showing the boy what his life might have been, then whisking him off to the Chantry a few months later. I'm surprised Alistair agrees to see me sometimes. If only Maric would take that final step and acknowledge him._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys and Eleanor Cousland returned to the Castle in time to dress for a family dinner in the small hall near the kitchens. After the meal, Loghain suggested a walk to check on his horse, Caradoc. The kennels were nearby and Lys insisted on investigating the barking she heard, as he knew she would.

"Master Sean, who brought the puppies?" she asked the Kennel Master, then realizing who must have brought them, turned to Loghain. "Did King Maric ask you to bring them? Are they from the Royal Kennels? Why?"

"No, this was my idea, not King Maric's, but yes they are from the Royal Kennels." He smiled, "I owe you a Name Day gift, my lady."

"Me. You brought them to imprint on me?"

"Well, you're fifteen and old enough to care for a mabari pup and you fight well enough to train with one." He watched a huge smile illuminate her face. The Kennel Master opened the Kennel gate and let the puppies out into the kennel yard.

"Thank you for thinking of this. May I go in?"

"Of, course, my lady," the Kennel Master said. Lys went into the yard and sat on the straw strewn across the ground. Loghain followed and sat off to the side on a bench. The three puppies ran to Lys and all tumbled into her lap, fighting and nipping at each other. They played with each other and her for some time, but eventually only the black and tan female remained, curling up to nap.

"I think you have a mabari, My Lady," the Kennel Master Sean said.

Lys smiled, scratching the sleeping pup between her ears. "It seems I do, Sean."

The tan male returned to the kennel with no hesitation, but the brindle loped over to Loghain and began nipping at this boot. Loghain reached down, unthinking, and petted the pup as he watched Lys scratch the black and tan. Suddenly he realized the pup was jumping up to reach his lap. The Kennel Master chuckled.

"Well, Your Grace, it seems we have two imprints tonight." Lys looked up, realizing what Master Sean meant.

"Oh, Teyrn Loghain, we both have mabaris." Loghain gave Lys as rueful smile.

"Not what I expected," he grumbled managing to sound pleased at the same time.

"No? Maybe what you don't expect is what you need. Do you have a name?"

"I'll have to think about it. Do you?"

"Let's see, little one," Lys scratched the black and tan under her chin to wake her up, "what do you think of Cheddar?" The mabari huffed and butted her hand away.

"No. Brie?"

Another sniff.

"No. Camembert with Cam for short? No. Not fond of cheese I guess. Let's try some others. Perhaps Shaman?"

The puppy whined.

"No again. Shepherd?"

The tail wagged, but the pup butted Lys hand away again.

"Still not perfect. I know… Sherpa."

The wriggling ball of fur that reached up to lick her face convinced Lys she had found the right name.

"Fine, fine. Sherpa it is."

"Sherpa?" Loghain enquired.

"A Sherpa is someone who helps you carry you load and find your way."

"In what language?"

"You know, I don't remember exactly where I heard it. Probably on shipboard or on the docks. We've traveled so much I don't always remember where I pick a word up. I remember some words because I like their sound or meaning, I guess. What about a name for your boy?" Distract and divert, she thought. _Stupid, I would pick a name from Areth. But she liked it._

"Well, I don't like Surprise, even though he is. Do you have any ideas?"

"I can't name your mabari."

"Meaning you do."

"I won't say them aloud." She got up and whispered in his ear, Sherpa trailing closely behind her.

"I like them. Let's see what he thinks. Serendipity?"

The pup huffed, annoyed.

"Destiny?"

The pup cocked his head.

"Happenstance? Hap for short?"

The puppy barked happily and wagged his entire rear end.

"I think we have a name! And it's my favorite too."

Lys leaned over to give Loghain a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. She's a perfect gift." She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the brindle. "What will happen to him?"

"I'll take him back to Denerim. He'll find his match. Hap will keep him company on the ride back."

"Good. He looks very lonely at the moment."

"Don't Lys," he warned. He knew she was thinking perhaps the brindle might have imprinted on Alistair. A lonely puppy for a lonely boy…well young man now.

"How was he when you saw him? Alright?"

"Yes."

"He must feel so alone with no hope of reprieve, I can't imagine. How can you live a life with no hope?"

"Lys, he's does well at Dragon's Peak. You imagine it worse than it is. He has friends and excels at his studies and arms training. He believes, as I do, that his father will acknowledge him when the time is right. He has hope, Lys."

"Fine, fine. I'll just enjoy my privileged life here and not think about it." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I miss him still. I wonder if I'd even know him if I saw him. Or if he would know me. I just feel so fortunate and wish I could share it."

"You are fortunate, Lys and it's to your credit you realize it. You mother and father raised two incredible children. Nothing about Alistair's situation is your doing. I think you need to accept that and enjoy your pup."

"You're right as usual. I just see how unjustly people are treated and I want to fix it. I think of Nathaniel, too."

"Howe? What's happened to him?"

"Well, he's still in the Free Marches. It is likely that his father disinherited him. Nothing's been announced, but Thomas will be his heir now." Loghain raised his eyebrows. "I know, it's a father's right to choose the heir, but Thomas is horrible, he'll make a horrible Arl."

"Well, he'll just follow in his father's footsteps I imagine," Loghain responded dryly. "I hadn't known Howe had disinherited Nathaniel, but Nate may be better off being away. He can come back eventually, marry and lead some lord's army or guard."

Lys eyed him speculatively, "Well, of course Papa or Fergus would take him on and make him a Bann or even an Arl I suspect." She grinned. "Particularly if he married the Arl of Higheverport's daughter. You're right, he's probably better off for now."

"Nate and Pippa?"

"You didn't hear it from me. It's another thing we have in common. Our lost boys."

"Would Pippa want a mabari? We could try…"

"Nice thought, but no. She's not a battle maiden; she doesn't even like to hunt. A spaniel would be more her breed." She frowned. "Do you think that Sherpa replaces Ali?"

"No, of course not, Lys. I…she is company. I thought if Pippa would be interested, it might be a comfort, that's all."

"She will be for me. You're right, as usual. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"No harm done, Lys. I know you miss him. He misses you too, although he tries to hide it. From himself as much as from me. He finds it easier not to write much."

"I understand," Lys murmured. "It's alright. I find writing to him makes me feel better, but if you think I should stop…if it's better for him, I will."

"No, I think he finds your letters…comforting, as you say; he doesn't find the same comfort in responding. Keep writing. He'll write when he can. Actually, I have a letter for you. This seems like a good time. I thought you might want me to hand it to you in private."

"Thank you. It saves me from all the questions. Particularly when he doesn't say much." She took the packet. "This is thick," she looked up surprised. "Do you mind if I open it?"

"No, of course not."

_9:25 Dragon 10 Drakonis_

_Dear Lys,_

_I thought you might like these. As you probably noticed, I write very short letters. Maybe these will make up for that. I miss you, I do. I enjoy your letters; please don't think I don't. Loghain said you worried I didn't want you to write. I do. I often look at the stars and think of you, but I try not to think of you too much. I care about you… but it's hard to remember my life before Dragon's Peak. Sometimes you seem like a dream – a good one, but a dream that never really happened. _

_I never have time to draw anything when Teyrn Loghain visits, but I do at other times. The brothers in the scriptorium sometimes give me scraps to draw on. I've put little notes on each. Cullen, by the way, will soon take his final vows. He's a model templar. He's eighteen and they've asked him take his vows early. He'll be knighted as well. It's said he'll go to Kinloch Hold, the Tower of the Circle of Magi. I'll miss him. I seem to make friends, then lose them. Anyway, I hope you like these._

_Always. Love. Your, Ali_

Lys had turned away from Loghain as she opened the letter. Sherpa nudged her arm and Lys resumed scratching her head. She was a comfort. _ That's new. He's never said he cared about me before. Or that he missed me. _Lys smiled. _It is hard to remember, I can understand that. I feel the same. At least I know he wants my letters. _Her grin widened as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned to Loghain.

"Oh, Teyrn Loghain, it's a lovely letter, the best, and he sent drawings. There are some of you and of his friend Cullen. These are wonderful! Did you know?"

"No. I just thought it was longer letter than he usually writes." _He certainly made her feel better with this one. Good!_

"Here, that is you on Dragon's Peak, he says. This is of his friend Cullen. He's written about him before. He did write one long letter a couple of years ago. Have you met Cullen?

"Briefly, yes. He seemed a fine young man. I watched them spar a few times. They're both very good. It was clear, the way they joked and taunted each other, that they were good friends."

"He's taking his vows, Alistair says."

"He's young for that."

"Yes, Ali says it's early and that he'll miss him."

Loghain frowned. _Not what she needs to hear._

There's another of his friends Cuthbert and Theobald sparring and one of a pillow fight… that must be in the initiates' dormitory. They look happy."

"I told you he's not unhappy, Lys."

"I know. These just help me believe it. Not that I think you would lie." She quickly qualified. "Just that he would…to make us feel better."

Teyrn Loghain handed back the drawings. Lys gathered them together and stood. Both puppies slept.

"We should leave them with their brother. We'll come back tomorrow to start training," Loghain said. They deposited their pups in the kennel and secured the gate.

On returning to the Castle, they joined the Teyrn, Teyrna, Oriana and Fergus in the Solar. They all looked up expectantly. Lys grinned. "I have a mabari. Her name is Sherpa and she's a black and tan." She glanced at Fergus. "I guess it's a good thing you have a son, or you might be jealous."

Oriana and Eleanor burst out laughing as Fergus looked at his sister in disbelief. "You're comparing a mabari pup to my son?"

"Well, Oren is much better, I know, but you were so whiney when no pup imprinted on you that I'm sure you'd be jealous if you didn't have Oriana and Oren."

Fergus shook his head. "Sometimes little sister, I think you're growing up then you say the most outrageous thing, and you're ten again."

"Well, Fergus, let's be honest, you were whiny the last time you tried to imprint and failed," his father chuckled.

"Don't worry Fergus, there's hope. I found out tonight that a mabari will even imprint on an old man." Fergus looked at Loghain, confused. "It appears I have a mabari pup as well. Hap, his name is, short for Happenstance."

Eleanor clapped her hands together, "That's wonderful news Loghain. You'll enjoy having him with you, especially now that Anora spends most of her time in her Palace apartment."

That elicited a groan from Loghain, "Let's not talk about the wedding, please. It's already taking up all her time and its ten months away. I'm rather glad most of the planning takes place at the Palace. Let Maric be bothered, not me!"

Everyone laughed, as Bryce poured cider for Lys and brandy for everyone else. "To Ferelden and her Dog Lords," he offered. The company laughed and responded "Ferelden!"

* * *

**A/N**_: I won't post a chapter again until the week of July 15. It will be Summerday and Anora will join the party. Just a heads up and an enticement to return. _

_Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts. Her comments always improve the content, flow and clarity of the chapters. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Contess, Arsinoe de Blassenville, Pollyanana24, clafount, Mike3207, maradeux, EasternViolet, nh09jrb, katdancer2 and SnowHelm **__Thanks for the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and the company too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	31. Chapter 31 Maric's Justice

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**TRIGGER WARNING:** Warning and Scene summary can be found at the end of the chapter. The potentially triggering scene is set off by start and end warning notes.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 31 – MARIC'S JUSTICE**

**9:25 Dragon === Cloudreach, Highever**

Lady Anora, Crown Prince Cailan, and King Maric arrived a few days after Teyrn Loghain. Rendon, Thomas, and Delilah Howe followed the same afternoon, along with other guests. The King's arrival marked the end of the informal dinners and casual daytime pursuits. The night King Maric arrived, everyone gathered for dinner in the Great Hall and spent the rest of the evening enjoying the gardens and the fine weather. Most retired early after one or more days of travel.

The next morning Anora, Eleanor, Oriana, and Delilah gathered in the Solar to admire Oren and indulge in court gossip and news. The King, the Teyrns, Prince Cailan, Arl Howe, and Fergus headed off to the practice yard to work off the strains of travel. Lys and Pippa excused themselves from the women in the solar and set off to explore the Fair, followed by Myfa and Kai.

Thomas Howe set off towards the city. Several other nobles were staying at the Arl's Keep or in Higheverport. He had friends to meet.

As they walked toward the fairgrounds just outside the North gate, Lys turned to look back at the Castle.

"Perhaps I should have stayed. Maybe Anora wouldn't have minded this time."

"She does seem to find you annoying," Pippa replied, frowning. "It's odd. You're actually quite well behaved when she's around."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, My Lady Broughten." Lys pinched the bridge of her nose. "I do regret the lack of friendship between us. She used to play with me when I was little. She read to me and we played dress up. She helped me learn to ride Arrow and use my first bow."

"I remember," Pippa said. "Perhaps it was the rowdy, unkempt seven or eight year old that put her off."

"Probably that and the age difference…eight years is a long time. It seems less now. That's why I wondered if I should have stayed. Sometimes we find common ground. Well, perhaps I'll try to be cordial and befriend her later in their visit."

Shortly after Celia, Anora's mother, died the twelve year old often stayed with the Couslands after arriving in Denerim. Then, after a few years, less so, and when Anora did, she seemed annoyed with Lys. It had disappointed Lys when Anora chose not to become a Lady-in-Waiting to her mother, as both the Teyrna and Loghain had expected. It had disappointed Teyrna Eleanor too.

Teyrna Eleanor did not always have a Lady-in-Waiting . In fact, the training she provided did not align with that of a normal noble woman's. Oh, the girls would be taught the skills needed to run a noble household and navigate court. Her young women could dance; weave, spin, sew and embroider; pursue artistic skills; and converse at salons, but Teyrna Eleanor expected more. Not all parents wanted their daughters to learn the additional skills.

The Teyrna required her Ladies to work with the Guilds; be conversant with not only Fereldan, but also Thedosian politics; understand the economic benefits of trade and industry; and learn to ride and shoot. Her Ladies traveled to Nevarra when Teyrna Eleanor did and spoke at least one other language. She had kept Lys at home to ensure she received this training. She had hoped to impart the same to Anora with Loghain's blessing.

Over the years, Teyrna Eleanor had chosen a few young noble women, whom she believed would benefit from such instruction and whose families agreed. Alfstanna Eremon was one. In effect, Pippa was another, although less formal since the Keep was so close. Rendon Howe had declined for Delilah and sent her elsewhere. Habren Bryland was simply unsuitable. Anora had been another young woman Eleanor had chosen.

Anora had refused the honor rather abruptly, after spending almost a year with the Couslands, saying she wanted to be near her father after so many years of separation. The Teyrna and Anora had remained close. Many of the lessons Eleanor offered had been taught to Anora when she visited, but Eleanor always regretted Anora's choice to not come and live with the Couslands.

Lys continued walking with Pippa, but remained deep in thought. She recalled times, discussing fashion with Anora and her mum, when she believed they had found some common ground. Then Anora would resume the reserve she exhibited with those she disliked or distrusted. Lys feared Anora resented her friendship with Teyrn Loghain, but she never felt comfortable discussing this with the Teyrn. He seemed oblivious to the tension between the two young women.

"Anora looked lovely when she arrived yesterday, considering the long journey," Pippa remarked, trying to draw Lys out.

"She did, but she probably washed and changed just before their arrival."

"The King and Prince Cailan waited, while she stopped at an inn?"

"No. Cailan would wait of course, he does what she tells him to do, but King Maric wouldn't. She equipped her carriage with a washbasin, clothes press and cot. She can wash, sleep lying down and dress, all within the confines of the carriage. It's quite innovative."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Loghain described it to me in excruciating detail, usually quoting Anora. One of the funniest stories he's ever told. He claims that as a child Anora believed she was 'monarch of the world' and he wondered if just being Queen of Ferelden would be a come down."

"Now you are teasing. Loghain doesn't tell funny stories."

"Of course he does. His humor is very dry, but quite funny. He is selective about his audience, though." Lys paused. "What puzzles me is her maid."

"Her maid?"

"She's Orlesian."

"What!"

"Very Orlesian. Fortunately, Erlina's voice is tolerable, in spite of the accent, unlike other Orlesians I love to hate."

"How can Loghain's daughter have an Orlesian maid?"

"I imagine because she is Loghain's daughter. Who would question it? Well, besides Loghain, himself, but he admits to losing that battle." She laughed, "And me, of course. Anora is somewhat vain and she believes, like many Fereldan's, that Orlais represents high culture even though she distrusts them politically. Remember, Celene called her 'the rose among the brambles', when she visited five years ago. Lucky us, we've been to Nevarra and know the best fashion," she grinned at Pippa.

"Anora sounds complicated. Maybe it's best that you avoid her."

"I admire her. She's intelligent, independent, clever…she'll be a great queen. I regret we are not friends. I always think we should be, but she rebuffs my attempts. I can't talk to Loghain about it. It's just…she's so hard to approach. She can be so controlled and composed. That will be good in a queen I guess, but I know she feels things strongly she just hides it well. In some ways, I wish I could do the same, then again, I like hugs and laughter and fun and not worrying what people think, at least sometimes.

Kai snorted and tried to cover it her laugh with a cough. Lys turned with a glare.

"Sorry, My Lady," she coughed. "Must be dust."

"Dust?"

"Or imagining you being as calm and composed as Lady Mac Tir for more than half the turn of the glass."

Pippa and Myfa were giggling now.

"Well, you should be glad I'm so benevolent. I doubt Anora would put up with your smart remarks. Maker, she orders Cailan about all the time, particularly since she moved into the palace. He seems to take it in stride. He tells of following her around Gwaren when he visited there as a child. They actually pretended to fight an ogre in the Gwaren wine cellars." Lys saw Philippa's skeptical glance. "Anora's a good archer and can use blades, although she never practices in front of anyone. Cailan resists her direction at times, now, and one day he may resent it.

"I've also seen her relax with Mum. She's quite lovely when she does. And funny. Her wit can be quite devastating."

"What does your Mum think?" Pippa had finally stopped giggling.

"She mothers Anora. You've seen her. Anora's Mum died when she was twelve and they were, I think, very close. Loghain left them alone in Gwaren when he came to Denerim after Queen Rowan died. He sort of deserted them, really. She had to see her Mum sicken and die, without him there. If I were Anora, I'd be angry about that. She adores her father, although she certainly speaks up to him when they disagree. He's her only family. She's not close to King Maric.

"Mum thinks I'm jealous of Anora. It's the one topic Mum and I don't discuss. I've thought about it, a lot. I'm not. I don't want to be Queen and I don't have any interest in marrying Cailan. I'll be perfectly happy living at Long's Reach and working for Cousin Samuel, but I think Anora resents me and the time I spend with Teyrn Loghain and maybe even King Maric." Lys threw her hands up, "I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

"We could talk about a beautiful elven lady's maid who carries weapons," whispered Kailian. "And who beats her mistress at archery and mouths off all the time. Now that girl is truly evil."

Myfa giggled. Pippa and Lys turned to look at Kai who gazed back innocently.

Lys started laughing. "You'll be less brash once I thrash you with blades, Kai Tabris. And I will one day."

Kai responded with a self-satisfied smirk. "We'll see, My Lady. Hasn't happened yet."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The four young women stood at the entrance to the Fair, Myfa, Pippa and Kai discussing where to go first. Lys remained quiet, offering no opinion.

"Lys, hello?" Pippa poked her.

"Sorry, Pippa, lost in thought again. You lead on, I'll follow. I really have nothing special to purchase today."

"Still thinking about Anora?"

"Not exactly. Just thinking how I can befriend her or at least improve our relationship."

Kai and Pippa exchanged glances. Kai nodded, meaning she would keep a close eye on her lady. Lys, when lost in thought, could wander off while they shopped.

Kailian performed the duties of a lady's maid, but had other skills as well. She had proved herself as adept with her blades and bow as with a needle. She shared Lys' fascination with both fashion and defense. When she and Lys ventured out, both carried boot knives, throwing knives on their belts and lock picks in their braids. While they maintained a careful distance in public, in private they chattered as any friends would. More mature at eighteen to Lys' fifteen, Kai's age provided some assurance to Teyrna Eleanor that they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Myfanwy, Pippa's elven maid, was Kailian's cousin. Myfa had grown up in Highever's Alienage. Kai had come to Highever almost a year ago, from Denerim, where she had run into difficulties with the Arl's son. The four young women established a complex relationship that included friendship. Kai and Myfanwy traveled with Lys and Pippa to Nevarra, performed as ladies maids, bodyguards, friends and companions. Kai still pinched herself at her good fortune. The scuffle in the Denerim Market with Vaughan Kendall could have ended so differently had Lys not intervened. That a human noble would intervene on behalf of an elf still amazed her. She loved her life here. She had no desire to return to Denerim.

Lys stopped at the silver merchant's stall.

"Kai, didn't you want a chain for Nelaros' sister? For her Name Day?"

Kai had recently met the brother of one of Myfa's friends. Lys had noticed and teased her about Nel, but she was right Rhya's name day was next week. "I do. Do we have time to stop now?"

"Of course. We can stay all day if we wish," Lys said. "Pippa, you wanted a chain too, didn't you?"

While Pippa and Kai pondered over the wide selection, Myfanwy offered to go to the ribbon merchant to purchase the ribbons she knew Pippa wanted. Lys, fingering her own silver chain and laurel pendant surveyed the nearby vendors. Seeing a bookseller nearby, Lys wandered over to look at her wares.

Several interesting maps caught her interest, including one of the Denerim underground. Like most cities, tunnels honeycombed Denerim. River water rushed through some, under the wealthier areas, to provide waste removal. Those tunnels emptied into the Amaranthine Ocean. Nobles also built escape tunnels from their estates to the waterfront or the city wall. A few tunnels extended beyond the wall to secret exits outside the city. Criminal cartels built tunnels to their hideaways, warehouses and the port. Tunnels even ran under the Royal Palace and Fort Drakon. Lys had never seen these tunnels mapped.

She looked at several other maps, then pointing to three, she asked, "What is your price for each of these?"

"The Map of the Frostbacks is forty silvers, the Coastlands map is twenty seven and the Denerim underground is sixty. I can offer you a savings if you buy all three, say a sovereign twenty for the lot."

"Well, the Coastlands map is a copy and a fairly common one at that and the Denerim map is old and worn. The Frostbacks map is in good condition otherwise, but has a tear. I can offer ninety silvers."

"My Lady, I can't sell at that price. I need at least a sovereign ten."

"Still overpriced I think, for their condition. I think ninety five is as high as I will go."

"A sovereign and ten."

"Sorry, I think not." Lys started to close the clasp on her coin purse.

"One sovereign then."

Ly smiled, "Done."

The merchant wrapped her purchases. She knew Loghain would appreciate the Coastlands map, which was a copy, but a good one. The other two she would keep.

As she walked away she noticed a portion of a map peeking out from the bottom of a stack. The writing she could see said _gil's Ke_. She pulled it out. Like the Denerim map, it recorded tunnels, in this case the tunnels running under the Arl of Amaranthine's home, Vigil's Keep. Although dirty and torn along its folds, it was readable. _How interesting. Maybe Nathaniel would like this one day._ She turned back to the merchant. "Twenty silvers."

The merchant frowned, but nodded. Lys handed her the coin and she wrapped the fourth map.

As Lys walked away, she realized her friends had moved on from the silversmith. As she stood looking for them, Myfanwy came up behind her.

"Have you seen Kai and Pippa, Myfa?"

"No, I just returned. They said they would wait here."

Then they heard faint yelling above the other happier sounds of the fair. It seemed to be coming from the edge of the fairgrounds just beyond the last row of vendors on their left. Lys and Myfa hurried through the crowds to find the source of the noise.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING BEGINS **

"You stupid elf, you attacked me in Denerim. Now that I've found you again, you can take your punishment."

"You can't do that, Vaughan Kendall. Leave us alone." Pippa jerked her arm from Thomas Howe's grasp.

Thomas grinned. This had worked out better than he had expected. The Kendalls stayed with the Arl of Higheverport when they visited the city for the Summerday Tourney, so he had rushed over to the Arl's keep when he saw the elf. He had managed to catch Vaughan, before he left for the tavern he favored, and told him the news.

"_The rumor's true, Vaughan. That elf that the Cousland bitch took from you is her maid. They just left for the Fair. No guards went along."_

He and Vaughan had hurried to the Fairgrounds just outside the city wall to the north. They caught sight of Kailian and Pippa Broughten alone at a vendor's stall. Thomas had stopped him when he saw the Higheverport Guard patrolling.

"Vaughan, wait. What if you get a Guard to help you find her? Tell him the elf is wanted in Denerim. He can arrest her."

"I don't want her arrested. I want to punish her myself."

"I know, but you can't just take her in front of all these people. This isn't Denerim."

Vaughan hesitated. "Maybe you're right. Let's find a place nearby to use once we do take her."

They found an empty tent on the edge of the fair grounds. Then they found a Guard. Vaughan identified himself and said he had seen a fugitive elf from Denerim. The Guard, unfamiliar with Vaughan's reputation, had agreed to help the Arl's son. Now Vaughan had his elf and Thomas had Philippa Broughten, the girl his brother loved.

Vaughan looked at Pippa with disbelief. "Why, Lady Broughten? She is an elf. An elf carrying weapons. An elf that attacked me."

"Carrying weapons is perfectly acceptable in Higheverport. And as I recall, you attacked her."

"I don't care. This elf is from Denerim and is wanted there for assault."

"You're a visitor to my father's Arling, Vaughan. This is Higheverport, not Denerim."

"My Lady," the Guard pleaded, "I need to take the elf to the Guard house where I'll await the Arl's decision. I can't ignore a serious charge by Lord Kendall, particularly when it's substantiated by Lord Howe."

"Of course you can. You do know who Kailian is, Guard."

The Guardsman looked confused. "An elf, My Lady. An elf wanted in Denerim according to Lord Kendall."

"An elf, as you say, in service to the Teyrn!" Pippa snapped. "You'll answer to him and my father for this."

Kai stood quietly, using all her restraint not to pull her knives and attack Kendall and Howe. "Lady Broughten, let it go. I'll go to the Guard House. I don't want a scene here. As long as I'm in the custody of your father's Guards and not Lords Kendall or Howe I'll be fine. You can tell Lady Cousland where I am."

"You'll be in my custody soon enough, elf." Kendall muttered, adding more clearly. "I want to go along and make sure the Arl's daughter won't free her once we walk away." He grabbed Kai's arms. "Thom, search her for knives. He smiled as he bound her wrists with a thong he pulled from her tunic, leaving it gaping open in the front.

"Stop it," Pippa shouted, as Kai began to struggle. She fingered the throwing knife on her belt. _I have my knives, but I can't get both of them. I'm not sure I can hit one._ _Lys wouldn't hesitate if that were me. Neither would Kai, but I can't. _

Thomas Howe reached into Kailian's boots and took her knives, then slowly began to run his hand up her left leg. Kai kicked him, but only connected with his thigh.

"See, she's a menace." Vaughan yelled, punching her in the stomach and pushing her to the ground as she doubled over. Thom continued his search. He ran his hands up her left leg to the top of her thigh, then he let his fingers slide up her right thigh. Kia struggled, but in vain.

"Nothing, Vaughan."

"Here now," the Guard protested, "that's not right, even if she is an elf." Pippa stood horrified, thinking she should run to get help, but terrified to leave Kai.

"You'll disagree, if she stabs you on your way to the Guardhouse and gets away." Kendall replied. He whispered to Thomas "Howe, grab the Arl's bitch before she runs off. The last thing we want is Cousland finding us."

Thomas stood and grabbed Pippa's arms. "You're the bitch my brother wanted to marry." He laughed. "He should live so long." Standing behind her he ran his hands over Pippa's breasts and down her front leaving, suddenly hugging her close to him, his hands well below her waist, massaging. She whimpered as she realized Vaughan had turned on the Guard. The man lay unconscious on the ground.

"Let's get them to the tent, Howe. We can have our fun and not be disturbed. I have the elf gagged. You better stun yours. Don't want her screaming."

Pippa started to scream, but the dagger's pommel came down hard and she crumpled against Thomas Howe."

They dragged the young women to the empty tent. Vaughan started to tear open Kai's tunic. "You do know that is the Arl of Higheverport's daughter," Vaughan warned Howe.

Thom grinned, "I do. This bitch wanted to marry Nathaniel. It will be my pleasure to take his woman."

Lys stood outside the tent, listening. The Guard lay on the ground. She had arrived in time to see Thom Howe dragging Pippa into the tent. She pulled her throwing knives and thought, '_Thank you Zed', _as she slipped into the tent through the front flap. Staying in the shadows, she let her eyes become accustomed to the dimness.

Both young men were intent on their prey. Kai lay struggling as Kendall pulled her tunic open. He backhanded her as Lys watched. Howe had begun to loosen Pippa's belt and push up her long tunic. Still unconscious, Pippa was unaware of his explorations.

As much as she wanted to kill them both, Lys knew disabling them, then bringing the Guard would be better. She aimed her throwing knife at Kendall's shoulder, threw and heard him cry out. Howe looked up in alarm, as she quickly moved behind Kendall and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and holding a dagger to his throat.

"Call off your pet, Kendall, or I may reconsider my decision to let you live."

Kendall stiffened. "Cousland."

"Call him off, now." Her blade nicked his throat. "You see, Kai is my friend. Pippa is my friend. You are not my friend. Call him off."

"Thom, back off."

"What! I have my knife. I can get her or slit this one's…."

"You can't kill the Arl's daughter Howe, even I know that."

Thomas looked up angrily, then dropped his hand from Pippa's neck.

"Now move away from her Howe. Do it, or I'll have to kill Kendall to come after you. It will be just you and me. Do you like those odds, Thomas? I assure you no one will fault me for killing him." She nicked Vaughan again.

"Please Thom, move away. She's crazy. She'll kill us both and get away with it. Remember the duel. Just run."

Thom moved away from Pippa, dropping the knife. He looked around him, then ran to the exit, only to be met by Teyrn Loghain. "Howe? What's going on here?"

Thomas started to whine, "The Cousland bitch. She attacked us with her friends.'

"Grab him, Teyrn Loghain. He hurt Pippa."

Loghain grabbed the boy.

"We need to bind Kendall and Howe until the Guards come. Did you see Myfa? I sent her for the guard."

Loghain helped Lys bind the boys' wrists and ankles. "Yes. I heard Myfanwy yelling for the guard. They're on their way. I'm glad I came in time."

Once Howe and Kendall were secure, he released Kai who immediately joined Lys at Pippa's side. She remained unconscious.

"At least they didn't get the chance to really hurt us," Kai said.

"What! You're only 'really hurt' if they rape you? You're bruised and Pippa's unconscious. Just how do you define really hurt, Kai?"

Kai frowned, surprised at Lys' outburst. "I guess it's my perspective. Getting back alive from something like this was a good thing, in the Alienage."

"Maker's Eardrums, how often did this happen?" Loghain asked.

"Whenever Kendall felt like it. Howe and others joined him, but Kendall was always the leader."

Loghain glared at Kendall. "This will be the last time you try this, boy."

Arl Urien Kendall, Arl Rendon Howe, Teryn Bryce Cousland and Arl Philip Broughten all entered the tent along with a contingent of Higheverport Guards.

"What have you done to my son?" Urien shouted.

"Not the question you should be asking Kendall. Your son and Howe, here, attacked Pippa Broughten and Kailian Tabris. Pippa remains unconscious." Loghain replied.

Arl Broughten hurried over to his daughter. "I sent Myfanwy for a healer," the Arl assured Lys.

"Loghain," Howe said, "I didn't expect to find you here. I thought the Cousland girl had attacked the two boys again."

"No, Rendon, Lys attacked no one. She defended her friends from the attacks of your son and Kendall. When I arrived both girls were bound, hand and foot and the boys were undressing and attacking them."

"She's just an elf." Arl Urien Kendall scoffed.

"And Pippa?" Loghain asked, sighing and knowing that arguing with the Arl would accomplish nothing. They would have to wait for the trial.

"Well, that is far more serious," Arl Urien conceded, "but Vaughan was nowhere near her. Thomas must have hurt the Arl's daughter."

"Enough!" Teyrn Cousland said. "Both boys will be taken to the Guard post. In Highever, we do not tolerate this kind of behavior regardless of the victim's race or station. Assault and attempted rape will not be ignored simply because the perpetrators are noble. Guards, take the boys and put them in separate cells."

"You can't do that," Urien objected.

"I can and I will." Bryce replied. "They'll receive a fair hearing, but they will be tried.

"Bryce, I'm sure we can handle this quietly," Howe suggested. "There is no need for cells. We can simply keep them in their rooms."

"In the castle, Howe? Or the Keep. Near my daughter? Near Pippa or Kailian, the women they attacked? For that matter, near your daughter? I think not."

The Guards led the two boys to the Guard House in the West Gate where they found clean, if simple accommodations in separate cells.

**END TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

**9:25 Dragon === 2 Bloomingtide, Highever**

The Arl of Highever received the Teyrns, the Arls and the two boys in his Hall. Since his daughter had been one of the victims, he deferred to Teyrn Cousland to hear the evidence and pass judgment.

"And how will Teyrn Cousland be impartial?" Arl Urien challenged. "The elf is in his employ."

Bryce and Loghain had anticipated this objection from one of the Arls.

"I can preside, if that will satisfy you," Teyrn Loghain offered.

"I'm not sure you are any less biased, " Arl Howe complained. "Everyone knows you dote on the Cousland girl. The elf is her maid."

Loghain didn't get a chance to reply.

"Well Rendon. Urien. You've disqualified the Arl and both of Ferelden's Teyrns. It seems no Ferelden will satisfy you. Perhaps we should bring in Empress Celene? One of the Grand Dukes? King Pentaghast? The Queen of Antiva? A Tevinter Magister?" The familiar voice came from the Hall's entrance. "Or will I do?"

"Your Majesty! " Arl Broughten bowed and indicated King Maric should sit in on the dais. The two Arls looked at each other. They could not object to the King.

King Maric proceeded to the dais, followed by Crown Prince Cailan, who went to stand beside the two Teyrns.

Bryce whispered to Loghain, "Did you know he would be here?"

Loghain chuckled. "No, but it's beautiful to see. Even Howe can't complain now."

King Maric looked at the two Arls. "Your boys have something of a reputation in Denerim, particularly, yours Urien. It exceeds the one you established. I've had numerous complaints from the Hahren of the Alienage and many Denerim Market merchants about their behavior. Now they not only attack an elf, but a young noble woman?" He turned to the Vaughan and Thomas, "What do you have to say for yourselves. Did the young woman or elf attack you?"

Thomas shifted from one foot to the other. "No, Your Majesty, not here in Highever."

"Not here?"

"She attacked Vaughan in Denerim, then when he tried to apprehend her, she ran away."

"She escaped? Lord Vaughan, how and when did Kailian Tabris attack you?"

"In the Alienage. I was speaking to a few other elves and she attacked me."

"Just like that. No provocation?"

"She's a wild woman, Your Majesty. Just like her mother."

"Her mother?"

"Her mother died in rebellion against the Guards, Your Majesty." Arl Urien said.

"So this was revenge? When did her mother die?"

"Many years ago, Your Majesty. The girl would have been a child," Urien continued to explain

"So, Vaughan was not involved in the mother's death?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"So, not revenge, then. Vaughan, what weapon did she use when she attacked you?"

"Her fists, Your Majesty."

"So I am to understand that Kailian Tabris, a slender elf who barely reaches your shoulder, attacked you with her fists, unprovoked, in the Alienage while you carried on casual conversation with other elves. Somehow, I find that image incongruous. Is it possible you were convincing a friend of Mistress Tabris to come with you and her friend resisted?"

Vaughan didn't answer.

"The Guards will have a record of this violent attack, of course?"

Arl Urien spoke instead. "We don't report incidents in the Alienage to the Guards, Your Majesty. It's a waste of their time. We handle such incidents directly."

Maric glared. "Directly? I think we will have to discuss your methods, Urien, upon our return. It seems conditions may be worse than I realized." He turned to Vaughan. "So, Vaughan, not reported? No guards."

Vaughan shook his head.

"And you Lord Howe, you witnessed this…conversation…in the Alienage?"

"No, Your Majesty. I did not."

"So, you're only repeating Lord Kendall's…story."

"I have no reason to think its untrue, Your Majesty."

"I do," Cailan spoke out.

King Maric looked at his son, surprised. "Go ahead Cailan."

"I've never gone with Kendall to the Alienage, but I've heard him tell of his…conquests. He takes elven girls to his father's Denerim Estate to entertain him and his friends. Entertainment includes getting them forcibly drunk, then raping them. They threaten one girl to get the others to do what they want. He's bragged about the number of elves he's…taken. That's his word for it."

Kendall glared furiously at Cailan. Thomas Howe, although younger, only stared, expressionless.

"Lady Melysande's maid did attack him in the Alienage, with her fists, to stop him taking a friend of hers. As he told it, she jumped on his back, hung on with her legs and began beating him about the head. He swore he would punish her for it. He spoke about it several times while we were out drinking at the Pearl and the Gnawed Noble."

Maric gave Cailan a nod. "Thank you, Cailan. I've heard similar stories, but not directly from Lords Kendall or Howe. As it happens, I spoke with Lady Cousland, Teyrn Loghain, Lady Broughten, the two young elven women and the Guard attached by Lords Kendall and Howe yesterday. From these conversations, I can only conclude that the attack on the Higheverport Guard, Kailian Tabris and Lady Philippa Broughten was unprovoked, planned and vicious. I have a punishment in mind.

"Lord Vaughan Kendall and Lord Thomas Howe I banish you each from Denerim, Amaranthine and Higheverport for a period of five years. If either of you so much approach the gates of those cities or enter an Alienage during that time, you will be arrested and held in Ft. Drakon for the remainder of that term. I further order you, Arl Howe, and you, Arl Kendall, to send these boys to squire with suitable houses in Ferelden or elsewhere, under close supervision, for seven years. Urien, your son should have been squiring in a suitable household three years ago. Their behavior as squires will determine whether I allow them to achieve Knighthood, receive their inheritance and marry, or be exiled from Ferelden permanently. Any further incidents and they will be in Ft. Drakon for a long time and inherit nothing.

"I will review and approve the squiring plans before you send them away. In the meantime, I expect both boys to reside with Arl Howe at Vigil's Keep under the supervision. They will remain in custody with the Higheverport Guard until you arrange to transport them to the Vigil, Rendon. They will not leave the Vigil or visit any other Fereldan city or town. I will provide Royal Guards to oversee them at Vigil's Keep and to ensure these conditions are met. Are there any questions?" He looked at the two Arls.

"No, Your Majesty," Arl Howe responded. "It shall be as you order."

"Arl Kendall?"

"No, Your Majesty, no questions."

"Arl Broughten, have you any questions?"

"No, Your Majesty."

King Maric stood. "I'll return control of your Keep to you, Arl Philip. Guards, return these two to their cells." With that the king strode out of the Hall with Prince Cailan. The Arls stood stunned.

"Well, that was a surprise." Arl Howe finally said. Smiling at his liege, he said to Bryce, "It was clear even you and Teyrn Loghain didn't know His Majesty was joining us. I hope the boys learn from this. Come along Kendall. Let's arrange for the boys to go to the Vigil."

"I wonder what he wants them to learn?" Teyrn Bryce said.

"Not to get caught, I suspect," Teyrn Loghain replied.

"Or at least not when the King is present. Neither of us could have imposed that strong a punishment." Teyrn Bryce smiled. "Cailan did well today too."

Loghain smiled. "Yes, standing up for the right thing, not his sometime friends."

"You and Maric should let him know you're proud of him, Loghain."

**9:25 Dragon === 3 Bloomingtide, Highever**

"You did what!" Lys yelled. "No. No, that is not right. Why should you be punished for what happened?"

Kai put her bow on the arms rack. "I withdrew from the Tourney, Lys. My participation will only cause more problems. Quite honestly, I won't be at my best. And I want to win, not just show up."

"You could have discussed it with me first."

"No, you would have yelled, just like you are now, and talked me into staying in."

"I would not. I said discuss."

"You're yelling now."

"I am speaking loudly. I stopped yelling after the first outburst."

Kai tried hard not to smile at the younger girl. "I discussed it with Fergus. He's calmer."

Lys scowled, but her mouth quirked up on one side. "Can't argue with that, Kai. I still wish you had spoken with both of us."

"Probably should have. Sorry."

"I am too. Andraste's Bountiful Bosoms. You would have won. You will enter the next one. There's the fall festival in August, when we get back from the Landsmeet. You can enter that. It will be good practice. Maybe we'll both enter. I'll be your incentive."

"Incentive for what? I know I'll beat you."

Lys' eyes narrowed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'll start practicing again. I used to be good."

"You'll beat me at archery and blades? This I have to see."

"Maybe you will Kai Tabris." Lys grinned. "It will be good for both of us."

She walked over to her friend and enveloped her in a hug. "Kai, I'm so glad you're here and safe now and my friend."

Kai, although used to Lys' hugs by now, stood still for a moment then hugged Lys back. "Me too," she mumbled.

**9:25 Dragon === 5 Bloomingtide, Highever**

Pippa, Kai and Myfa sat in the Castle Cousland garden. No one wanted to leave the safety of the castle, although they knew Vaughan and Thomas had been taken to Vigil's Keep two days ago. Pippa and Myfanwy had four guards with them when they walked the short distance from the Keep to Castle Cousland, a walk they had often taken alone in the past. Kai had fewer inhibitions about being alone, but she had taken to wearing armor and blades every day.

Lys joined her friends wearing her own armor and blades. "Can I convince you to walk down to the cliffs? I'll have my blades, as will Kai. We'll take your guardsmen, Pip."

Pippa frowned. "Is this an 'it's for your own good' effort, Melysande?"

"Partly, but to be honest, mostly it's just because it's a lovely day. I need to walk Sherpa. I'd like company." She looked at her three friends. "Look, I'll get Sherpa and you think about it. If you don't want to, I'll walk her and you can stay here."

"You're not going off alone," Kai admonished.

"Well, I am if you all are staying here. I'll have a guard with me. Papa's made it clear that until the Tourney ends, a guard is required. I'm not fighting him on this." She headed to the kennels and returned with Sherpa.

"Maker! Get off me you crazy hound," Kai yelled as the puppy leaped up on her to lick her cheeks. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming with you."

"Looks like you've made a friend Kailian, " Myfa giggled.

Kai grinned. "I have. That damn hound greets me like a long lost kennel mate every time she sees me. It's not so bad. Once Lys trains her, she'll be fine."

"Hey, she's only been with me for a week." She clapped and Sherpa looked at her. "Sit."

Sherpa sat, her rear still wiggling a bit, but on the ground.

"Good girl." Lys gave her a treat. "Coming or not?"

"Coming," said Pippa. "You have a point about not being a prisoner in our own homes."

"Me too," Myfa agreed.

"Great. The guard is waiting at the postern."

**TRIGGER WARNING:** This chapter describes the attempted rape of two teenage girls. If you think this might be triggering for you please skip the scene. A warning note alerts the reader to the scenes beginning and end. If you wish to skip the chapter entirely, please PM me; if I receive a PM requesting it, I will provide a brief synopsis at the start of the next chapter.

**Scene Summary:** Thomas Howe alerts Vaughan Kendall to Kailian Tabris' presence in Highever. Vaughan captures Kai intending to punish her. Philippa, who is with Kai at the time, is caught up in Kendall and Howe's plan much to Thomas' delight, as he believes Philippa loves his banished brother. Myfanwy, Lys and Loghain rescue Kai and Pippa from Vaughan and Thomas before the two young men can act on their intentions. The two young men are jailed by Teyrn Cousland and Arl Broughten to await trial.

**A/N1:** RE: Maric's sentence. Penalties for nobility during the medieval times were limited, particularly for crimes against commoners or women, even noble women. I certainly would expect more severe punishment today for the crimes Vaughan and Thomas committed. I decided what King Maric meted out would be quite severe in the time depicted in the Dragon Age universe. I also considered the ages I've assigned to them: Vaughan is seventeen and Thomas thirteen.

**A/N2**_: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts. She sorted out Eleanor's Ladys in Waiting among other things this time. She always improves flow and clarity of the chapters. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, Mike3207, EasternViolet, nh09jrb, katdancer2 and SnowHelm **__I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and the company too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	32. Chapter 32 The Promise

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 32 – THE PROMISE**

* * *

**9:25 Dragon 6 Bloomingtide === Highever**

King Maric and Teyrn Loghain often stayed, after the Summerday Tourney ended, to enjoy the warm Highever summer and a rare break from the incessant demands and worries of Court. Unlike Funalis and Wintersend, no Landsmeet loomed after the end of the Tourney. Unlike Satinalia or First Day, no winter weather threatened, urging nobles and commoners alike to rush home to warm hearths. Both men enjoyed the escape from Denerim's summer humidity and storms. They both enjoyed the company of the Couslands and particularly Eleanor and Bryce's youngest, although Teyrn Loghain had spent more time with the Lys than had King Maric over the years.

Early one Bloomingtide morning, King Maric, Teyrn Loghain and Lys rode companionably along the beach towards the surprise she had promised them.

"The cave is ahead," Lys promised, "just across the Star River. We'll need to ride back up to the cliff top on the far side, tether the horses and then climb down to the ledge." Grinning at Loghain, she teased, "Do you think you can manage it, old man?"

"Watch that, young woman," King Maric cautioned with a grin. "King here. I am older than Loghain. That must be Lèse-majesté or something equally grave."

Lys flushed, "I didn't know that, Your Majesty. You look so young, I thought Loghain must be your senior. Of course, I never doubted you could make the climb."

"Of course, you think he's young. It's the blond hair and bland expression," snorted Loghain.

"Bland! My expression is bland? I suppose that means wrinkle free." King Maric winked at Lys.

"Wrinkles are a sign of thoughtful intelligence. Not to mention, it will be a cold day in Seheron, before you best me, Maric. You're training time diminishes as your age increases," Loghain scoffed. "What are we climbing down to see, Lady Cousland?"

"That is the surprise, of course. I'm not spoiling it."

Loghain gave his young friend his best glare. She giggled.

King Maric laughed, "Loghain, you've lost your power, when that glare causes a lovely young woman to giggle."

"I know. Fierce young women and mabari puppies find me non-threatening. It's demoralizing. I can't recall that last time I intimidated Lys, or Anora, for that matter."

"That might make Cailan feel better. I think he's learning Anora has the upper hand with him as well, at least where the wedding is concerned."

"Oh no, no wedding talk now. Lys, take us to this cave."

Laughing she led the two men to the top of the cliff where they secured the horses. "It's just here." She peered down into an opening several yards behind the cliff's edge. You can only get to the beach below by boat. See, from this opening there's a path down to that wide ledge which overlooks the beach and rocks. It's not even a real cave. More like a deep depression in the cliff face. You can see quite well from there. It is possible to go all the way down, but that's wet, sandy, requires a rope and it riles the natives."

"Then we should stay on the ledge. I think it's best if we don't rile any natives," said Maric. "I don't need to prove I can defeat a riled native in battle. I could, of course. It is known. My prowess with riled natives has been proven many times. This is why it's not necessary to prove it again."

Lys giggled again. "You're babbling, Your Majesty."

King Maric hit his fist against his chest. "You wound me my lady. Babbling indeed. I do not babble. I rile. At least when I chose to, I rile."

"I must agree, Maric, you excel at riling. Think how riled your Guard would be when they had to climb down and save you," added Loghain dryly looking back to where the King's guard waited. "And you are babbling…Your Majesty."

"Ah, well I know when you call me 'Your Majesty', I'm in trouble." Maric winked at Lys. "Fine. Let's go to the ledge and view these unriled natives."

The three climbed down and settled on the sheltered ledge. Its wide mouth afforded a clear view of the many elephant seals1 on the beach, fifteen or more feet below and in the water beyond. Some elephant seals slept, some flipped sand on themselves, some trumpeted and fought, not always playfully, others slid into the water to feed, pups suckled, and other elephant seals undulated back onto the beach.

"Elephant Seals. Of course! We saw them from a distance on the beach once before." Loghain recalled.

Lys experienced a pang of regret, then anger. _He should be here too_. She glanced at the King but he and Loghain were fascinated by the seals. She took a deep breathe. _It wouldn't do to scream at the king,_ she reminded herself, although she had one promised Alistair to do just that. _At least I've learned to contain my impulses_. Loghain was still speaking, as she felt her anger fade.

"They are huge," Loghain observed. "I didn't realize how much larger than sea lions they are."

"And they are fast in the water," King Maric added. He looked at Lys, puzzled at her silence. "How long do they stay underwater, Lys?"

"A long time," Lys replied calmly, after taking a deep breath. "It's hard to track them. They stay under so long and move so quickly. Fergus and I brought fish with us once and fed them. They were so noisy, barking at us for more. Fergus and I thought they were going to climb up here and attack us. We didn't try it again.

In Cumberland, I've seen trained sea lions at the Grand Tourney Fair. They balanced balls on their noses and jumped through hoops. The show was in a park with a deep pool. The sea lions performed in the pool, too. It was rather sad to see them used that way. Elephant seals won't allow themselves to be domesticated like that."

Lys noticed King Maric rub his arms. Loghain, who had worn a light cloak, pulled it more securely around his shoulders.

"Well, I'm getting chilled," Lys conceded, after they had watched the seals for a time. "It's hard to stay down here long. It's too cool, with the wind off the Waking Sea and the dampness. I thought we'd ride back by Star Lake and eat there. Unless you need to go back directly?"

"Are we swimming?" the Teyrn asked.

"Well, if you want to, Teyrn Loghain, but no I hadn't planned to. I haven't been out to the island for a long time, actually." She took another deep breath and then grinned. "I can re-enact the Death of the Wolf, however. I do have my bow. Would either of you volunteer to be the Wolf?"

"That, my dear, could be construed as a threat to the King's body." King Maric teased.

"I don't think so, Your Majesty. I asked for a volunteer."

"Ah, splitting hairs. Your training with the merchant bank shows. Perhaps I'll volunteer Loghain."

They laughed as they climbed back out of the cavern.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Once they returned to the Castle, Teyrn Loghain and King Maric went to meet with Teyrn Bryce. After their conference, Loghain found he had considerable time left before he needed to meet Bryce, Maric and Cailan for dinner. He decided to head to the kennels to visit Hap. When he arrived, he found Anora playing with Happenstance.

"Father, I thought I would visit this mabari of yours. He is quite handsome."

Loghain crouched to let Hap attack his knees. Anora settled onto the bench against the kennel wall.

"Did you expect this?"

"No, I brought three pups in hopes one would imprint on Lys. I expected to return the other two. Maric will never let me hear the end of this. Probably accuse me of stealing his best pup."

"Well, perhaps you have. Why give Lys Cousland a mabari, anyway? Certainly the Teyrn can afford to provide her with one."

"I wanted to, Anora. King Maric agreed and offered one from the Royal Kennels. It's a joint gift really, from both of us." He sat playing with Hap for a while before he added, "Why do you dislike her?"

"I don't dislike her, Father; I just think she acts like an over-indulged and willful child. Five years ago her behavior was more appropriate – her sparring, riding, playing at business. Now she should be betrothed and preparing for her life as a wife and mother. Instead, she continues childish behavior. She wraps her father, you, even the King around her little finger.

Eleanor finds her difficult. Oriana thinks she is spoiled. All this arms training, trips to Nevarra pretending she's a merchant banker or could be. Some poor man will find her a difficult wife."

Loghain chuckled.

"You find my comments funny, father?"

"Lys is fifteen, Anora. You could be describing yourself at fifteen. Would you have been happy as the wife of some bann?"

"I was not like her at fifteen," Anora objected, insulted. "I had much more dignity and courtesy. I was your daughter and the betrothed of Prince Cailan; of course I had higher aspirations. Appropriately so. Nor did I use my wiles to trick men into doing my bidding."

"She is also a Teyrn's daughter. Why should her aspirations be less? Different, naturally, but why less? Teyrna Eleanor works with the Guilds and Nevarran merchant house. Lys follows her mother. In addition, you imply she is a flirt, but criticize her for not entertaining suitors at fifteen. You honestly think Lys use her wiles on me? Or Maric? That's not so. We simply enjoy her company.

Does she use her wiles, as you call them, with her father? Probably, just as you do to me. That's a father's role, Anora. And she gets along quite well with both her mother and Oriana. I think you exaggerate their problems with Lys. She's fifteen. You judge her as if she was your peer. She's still young."

"She bears watching. Look what she did to Howe and Kendall."

"What she did! Anora, those two boys were about to rape Lys' lady's maid, Kailian, and the Arl of Higheverport's daughter, Philippa. What Lys did was exercise restraint in simply disabling them until the Guard could arrive."

Anora frowned. "But, Arl Urien-"

"-is an idiot who lets his son run amok in the Denerim Alienage. Anora, Vaughan Kendall is a sick young man. Thomas Howe is on his way to becoming another if he continues to run with Kendall. I can't believe you condone kidnapping and raping young elven girls."

"No, of course not. I didn't realize."

"No reason you should. We purposely kept the events quiet for the benefit of Kailian and Philippa. But Lys did nothing wrong and everything right to save her friends. She could easily have killed Vaughan Kendall. I'm not sure I wouldn't have at her age or now, even. I'm sorry you dislike her so much." Loghain sighed. "I hoped you and she would be friends. I thought she might learn from you and provide you with a sounding board. She's quite intelligent and thoughtful. I'm sorry you feel as you do."

"Perhaps I don't know her as well as I should." Anora conceded. "She can be quite agreeable at times, it's true. And she conducts herself well at her mother's salons. Eleanor is particularly dear to me, and she is her daughter. She must have some of her mother in her. Perhaps I should reconsider my opinion. And you're right, of course, her marriage choices in Ferelden are limited. If she is so talented as a banker, however, maybe she should go to Nevarra and find a husband there."

He petted Hap, as he put him back in the pen, "Perhaps she will, Anora, although I think she hopes for a different future."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After he father put Hap back in the run and left, Anora sat quietly watching the three pups play. Her father had been truly angry, then disappointed in her. If she was honest with herself, she would admit her feelings about Lys were clouded by other disappointments unrelated to the girl. Anora remained lost in thought as Fergus approached.

"Anora."

"Fergus?"

"I came to see the pups. You did as well? Or were you trying for the third to imprint on you?"

Anora laughed. "Only to see them. Father just left."

"Yes, I passed him. He said you were still here."

They watched the pups for a while.

"Do you mind if I let them out again?"

Anora shook her head. "No, go ahead." She sat quietly as Fergus unlatched the gate to the run and let the three pups into the yard. They tumbled over each other rushing to get through the gate. Hap trotted over to greet Anora.

"It appears he knows you're his sister," Fergus teased.

"Yes you do know that don't you Happenstance?" Anora scratched Hap under his chin. He gave a pleased bark and joined his brother and sister. "I was thinking. Father said some disturbing things…about me. He thinks I'm too hard on your sister."

"She is growing up, Anora. I know you don't care for her, but you should know, she rather admires you. She says strong women inspire her."

"I inspire her?"

"You do. Your smart, beautiful, strong-

"-that's enough, Fergus."

He chuckled. "Still can't take compliments though. The appropriate response is, thank 'you kind sir.' "

Anora frowned. "Fergus Cousland, you are married with a son and I am betrothed to Prince Cailan. This conversation is-"

-a simple conversation between old friends, Anora. Friends. For the record, I love my wife, who also admires and likes you."

"I see. I…she is lovely Fergus. You are a lucky man and I hope you know it."

He smiled. "I do. I also think you sometimes need a friend. I know Cailan can be…difficult."

Anora gave a very unladylike snort. "Difficult. I care for him Fergus, but he can be such a fool. He's twenty now, he should have a purpose beyond drinking and…other amusements."

"You're right. And you can provide him with one, if you would only approach him differently. He can be a fool, but he can also step up and do the right thing. You know he spoke up about Vaughan Kendall's treatment of elves at the trial?"

"Cailan did?"

"Father said he spoke well. He did it on his own, apparently. Surprised the king."

"Well, this is a day for surprises. Good for him." She noticed Fergus raised eyebrow. "No, truly, I wouldn't have expected that. He hasn't-

"-participated with Vaughan. No. Drinking yes. Upscale brothels, yes. Not raids into the alienage."

"You speak very…openly, Fergus."

"I speak as a friend, Anora. You need to think about how you treat him. He doesn't respond well to orders. He needs…herding."

Anora looked startled then, uncharacteristically, giggled. "Herding?"

"Yes. Have you ever seen the sheep dogs herding sheep?"

"You're comparing Cailan to a sheep?" She covered her mouth with her palm as she giggled again.

"No. I'm saying he needs an intelligent person around him to guide him, advise him, point him to a few options, focus him, but gently. Nip at his heels, but not too often."

Anora frowned, and became more serious. "Are you suggesting I am not gentle?"

"With Cailan? It's not a suggestion. You are not gentle. You order him about. He resents it and reacts in a childish way – by doing the opposite of what you suggest. He resists anyone who orders him about. He needs to be nudged, gently, not ordered. Believe me, I've had years of experience as his companion."

"This is why you were looking for me? To tell me how to handle Cailan?"

Fergus sighed. "No. I wanted to see if you were enjoying yourself here. You so rarely visit. And I wanted to ask you to have supper with Oriana and me tonight in our rooms. A gesture of friendship, If you will."

"With Cailan?"

"No. He's having supper with Loghain, the king and father. And, no, I don't know exactly why. Oriana and I thought you might like a break from the formal dinners and suppers. She's with Oren and sent me to find you. Ow!" Fergus looked down to see the tan male mabari nipping at his ankle. "Stop that."

The mabari sat, looking up at him with deep brown eyes. His right paw leaned on Fergus' leg. He whined.

"I think you have a friend Fergus." Anora chuckled. "Perhaps Hap won't have company on the ride back."

"Don't be ridiculous Anora. I've tried to have a mabari imprint on me more times than I can count. It's never happened."

The tan male leaped up trying to reach Fergus' lap.

"Well, whatever time this is, it's the charm."

"If I thought it possible, I'd think Lys and Kai bribed him to do this."

"Fergus, that's not possible."

Fergus leaned down, picked up the pup and settled it on his lap. The pup sighed, stuck his nose in the crook of Fergus' arm and promptly fell asleep as the Kennel Master, Sean, walked into the kennel yard.

"Lord Fergus, it seems you finally have your mabari."

Fergus flushed. "It seems so. I didn't plan this, Sean."

"That's the best way, My Lord. He's a fine boy. You and your son will enjoy him." Fergus grinned at thought of Oren growing up beside the pup.

"So what will you name him? Happenstance is taken."

He thought for only a moment. "Jadyn"

"Jadyn?"

"Jadyn was the first Cousland we know anything about. His farmstead, well the cellar hole, is over by the coast just to the northwest of here."

Kennel Master Sean pointed to the other two pups that had already fallen asleep in their run. "They're all tired. Just put him in with these two when you're ready to leave. Come back in the morning . You, the Teyrn and Lady Lys can train them together."

"I would like to join you and Oriana for dinner, Fergus," Anora said returning to their original conversation. "Thank you." She stood and looked out over the practice yard to the mountains beyond. "I should have come here with father more often. It's so lovely. You mother is always so kind to me." She smiled sadly, remembering a walk along the sea cliffs and a kiss. She had stopped coming to Highever after that.

Fergus guessed at her thoughts. "It was a long time ago, Anora. We were young."

"And you were so handsome and kind and so…not Cailan. Not a child, not a prince…."

Fergus chuckled. "Well, Cailan would have been what, twelve at the time. The difference between Cailan at twelve and us at fifteen was much greater than that between him at twenty and you at twenty-three, Anora. So much has changed for all of us since then."

"Well, yes. You're married with a son and I'm planning my wedding. And I'm much…fonder of Cailan now than I was seven years ago. Still, you and Melysande are very fortunate, not to have had your entire life planned for you with no say in the matter."

"We know that, Anora." He stared off toward the sea. "You take it out on Lys don't you? You think she has all the freedoms you never did; and your father's friendship to boot. She'd never hurt you Anora."

Anora sat quietly and looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "I do envy her, Fergus. Family, friends, travel, choices. All things I never had or lost."

"Your father adores you. He'd do anything you asked."

"Except end the betrothal." Anora said very quietly, then looked at Fergus. "I asked. He said no. That Maric wanted it. That Rowan had wanted it. They always come first for him. Yes, he loves me, but if Maric says I need you, he leaves me behind just as he left my mother. I've had to be strong and firm in my beliefs to stand up to him. He thinks he knows best. Some things are not negotiable with him. For you and Lys, I think most things are."

"I…you asked Teyrn Loghain? Did he ask why?"

"No. He never knew why. I think he imagined I was scared. I didn't explain. No one knew, did they? Not even your mother."

"No. I don't think they did. Better that way." Fergus smiled. "You'll make a superb queen, you know."

"I'll try. It's all I have really. It may be in spite of Cailan though. He still seems so much younger than we are. More than the three years that separates us."

"It hasn't worked out as well for you as it has for me." Fergus replied, acknowledging her struggles. "As it might for Lys."

"Yes, Alistair. I've met him."

"So we understand. You visit with your father?"

"Yes, I visit the Girls School. I want to sponsor more non-noble girls and perhaps boys, in Cailan's name of course. Dragon's Peak is already endowed by the Crown. King Maric did that many years ago, but so much more could be done. I think education is important. Well, you understand that. All your people here in Highever are educated. Even your elves. We should try to do that in the Denerim Alienage."

"I'd be happy to help. Let you know what we do here. We include our people in our decisions, by the way. Just let me know."

"Maybe I can convince King Maric to let Cailan and I work with you. It would be good if we both assumed some responsibilities, even before the wedding. Cailan doesn't have any now. Well nothing significant, just the occasional show the Mabari banner sort of thing. And Alistair too, if he's living in Denerim."

"So Maric will acknowledge him?"

"That's his plan. Alistair, he's a fine boy, well young man now." She smiled somewhat ruefully. "He was not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"A cruder version of Cailan, I suppose. Rude, not overly bright…." She noticed Fergus' raised eyebrow. "Not that Cailan is stupid, he's just not…quick. Alistair is…quick. I quite like him, actually. I think I would enjoy having him live at Gwaren House, should father decide to foster him."

"You'd like a younger brother of sorts?"

"Yes, well specifically Alistair. He's polite, considerate, smart and talented. He's quite an artist, you know. He always sends greetings to your mother. It seems to upset Melysande, though. That I go and she cannot."

"It would. She cares about him."

"I suspect that is the conversation my father, Cailan and the king are having with your father at supper. Cailan very much wants him acknowledged. He favors a union with your sister. He's been very vocal about it. My father has not, but I believe he favors the union as well. By this time next year Alistair and Melysande may be betrothed."

"You and Cailan finally married. Lys and Alistair betrothed. That would be a happy Summerday indeed, Anora."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

King Maric wandered out to Teyrna Eleanor's garden for some quiet. He found Lys sitting on the wall looking out towards the Sea. She turned and rose as he approached, curtsying.

"Please, sit Lys, I'll join you." They sat companionably for a while.

"You were pre-occupied for a moment in the cave, My Lady of the Sea Lions. Perhaps even angry?"

"Yes. Just an old memory. A distraction really."

"Would that old memory involve my son?"

"No, Your Majesty, not at all."

"I didn't mean Cailan."

"Ah, I see. Well, then yes. I once promised to take Alistair to the elephant seal rookery on a ride with Teyrn Loghain. I was never able to keep that promise. He would have enjoyed it. The memory came to me unbidden while we were there today. I was…quite angry…for a moment. I wished he was with us." She glanced up at him, then said emphatically, "He should have been with us."

King Maric kept quiet.

"He used to do that," she murmured, after a moment. "Call me My Lady of the whatever. My Lady Who Knows Everything was his favorite. I could be horribly arrogant. I still can, I suppose, although I try not to be. I hadn't remembered that in a long time either."

"Memories intrude, unbidden at times."

"I suppose it gets worse as one collects more of them," she replied wryly. "It's a shame you never got to know him, although I understand why. I sometimes wish I didn't see the world in so many shades of grey. I think living in a black and white world would be easier. I could have vented my anger at you today, for example, had I not suspected you had regrets as well."

King Maric laughed. "Those are wise observations from one so young."

'It's the observation of a merchant and banker, I'm afraid. Besides, Mum says I'm fifteen going on sixty most days."

King Maric chuckled and then sat quietly for a while.

"You have no idea how much I would like to know him, Lys. One day, when you have a child, you will understand, perhaps. Giving him up was the most difficult thing I ever did. His mother couldn't keep him, but she wanted him raised away from Court. Leaving him was harder than giving each other up. To be so near to him and yet so distant. That day at the Redcliffe Chantry, after the Funalis service...it was all I could do not to hug him and carry him away with Cailan and I. You were very young, do you remember?"

"I do. I think I realized you were his father that day. Fergus never said, but I've always suspected you were behind all the chance meetings Ali and I had with Cailan. Ali enjoyed those times with his brother."

"I may have mentioned something to Fergus," King Maric conceded. "Cailan likes him as well. When I finally told Cailan that Alistair was his half-brother he was ready to bring him to the palace immediately. He rather likes the idea of a little brother. Am I right in suspecting you know why I had to wait? That his mother was not a Redcliffe serving maid."

"I inferred the reason, from a conversation I should not have overheard. His mother was a mage and a Grey Warden?" She regarded him sadly, then tried to lighten the mood, "So now you have to execute me?"

He chuckled. "No, Lys, you've kept silent this long, I expect you will continue to do so. Certainly, you understand the one who would be most hurt by the revelation would be Alistair. You should also avoid eavesdropping."

She looked concerned, "They had no idea I was there. I was practicing my stealth exercises. I slipped into Papa's study and hid. Usually, he came in after dinner and worked alone for a time. I was going to prove I could stay quiet, then pop out and scare him. I was still small, only nine. He would never have thought to look in the cabinet I chose. No adult would fit.

"When he came in he wasn't alone. Duncan, the Grey Warden, was with him. He had just been to Redcliffe and was telling my father about the boy and his friend, the boy's mother, another Grey Warden. Even in the study, they didn't mention names. It took me a while to realize Alistair was the boy Duncan and Papa had discussed. They never knew I was there. Somehow I managed not to sneeze," she smiled ruefully. "Loghain doesn't know about the magic does he?"

"Yes, he does now. He too guessed. He never believed the serving maid story. Eamon, and probably Teagan, know his mother is not a serving maid, but only your Mum, Papa, Duncan and now Loghain and you know the whole truth about his mother."

"Since I would never hurt you or Ali or my parents, the secret is quite safe with me."

"So I won't have to imprison you in Fort Drakon or ship you off to the lands beyond Tevinter or have a mage cast a memory cleansing spell. What a relief."

Lys smiled. "He has your sense of humor, by the way."

"So I've been told by both Loghain and Cailan. Neither thought it his best characteristic."

"I rather enjoyed it." Lys gazed out over the sea from the garden's north wall. "We all thought him very special," she added. "I was quite in love with him when I was ten." She fingered the Chantry amulet, which hung, with her laurel pendant on the silver chain.

"Magic would have manifested early with him you know. His emotions when the Orlesian was punishing him would have caused it to manifest I'm sure. He always buried his anger, but it was there. He has quite a temper when he loses control."

"So I've been told, but I had to be sure he had no magic. The Chantry education and training will confirm it. That was one of many reasons Dragon's Peak was a good place for him these past years, in spite of any difficulties he faced."

"Yes, well, I've not seen him since he left Redcliffe. We wrote to each other for a while, but we outgrew the youthful friendship, I suppose. At any rate, he still responds to my letters, but it's clearly only a courtesy. And yet I still write. I'm glad Loghain still visits him."

"I think he's probably glad you write. At least that's what Loghain reports. Alistair's been unsettled since he took vows as a templar initiate. He seems to have lost hope in my promise that he would be acknowledged. It's unfortunate that I couldn't acknowledge him sooner."

"Acknowledge him?"

"Yes, I plan to acknowledge him at the next Landsmeet. Cailan agrees. He'll continue his schooling and training at Dragon's Peak, but as a student, not an initiate, unless he wants to remain as one. When's he's sixteen, we'll bring him to court. He'll be knighted in time. The Chantry background will affirm the acknowledgement. No one will question whether he is a mage should they find out there was a risk. Eventually he will take land and a title. In fact, I hoped to find a holding in Highever so that he pledges to your father. Would that suit you, my lady?" he asked smiling.

She looked at King Maric seriously, "It would, Your Majesty. Perhaps more than you know. I have your promise, then. You will acknowledge Alistair and he won't be a templar, unless he wishes to?"

King Maric looked at her, "You truly care about him, don't you? Yes, I promise. He will be acknowledged at the next Landsmeet. He will never take vows unless he chooses to."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, more to Alistair." She gazed out to sea for a while. "He was a good friend once. Good friends are rare."

King Maric regarded Lys thoughtfully. "You're right Lys. Friendship is a precious and rare commodity. I promise to honor your friendship for him and for me. And, Lys? Don't write off his friendship. You may find there are embers to rekindle and it will burn brightly again."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys continued to sit on the wall after King Maric left. After a time she returned to her book.

"What is that you are reading, Lady Melysande?" a voice interrupted.

Looking up Lys saw Lady Anora approaching. She smiled in greeting and stood to curtsey. Anora was, after all, betrothed to Prince Cailan and would be Queen one day. "_A History of the Grey Wardens_, My Lady."

"That is a weighty tome for a young lady."

"I also read romances, Lady Anora. I'm afraid my tastes in reading are as erratic as my behavior."

"Then you should learn to control them."

"About my behavior, I agree. I too often fail to think before I speak or act. Mum tells me I've improved. I do keep trying."

"It seems your skill with your blades saved your maid and Lady Philippa the other day. Father says you could have killed Lord Kendall, but you only restrained him. That showed both courage and self-control."

"I admit, I was tempted to hurt them both, but it seemed better to let the Guard do their jobs."

"A wise choice. And about reading?"

"I'm not sure I agree, my lady. I think exposing my mind to many influences might be a good thing, as long as I analyze what I learn and don't succumb to bad influences."

Anora regarded her thoughtfully. "Perhaps you have a point. Does the _History_ glamorize the wardens or is it as dry as its title suggests?"

"Glamorize? No, My Lady. It's not dry or dull, but it does not glamorize death. Blight brings destruction and death to all it touches. There is no glamor there. Wardens do what they must to end Blight. Needs must when the demons drive, if you will. Wardens' lives tend to be short and brutal. They act to protect us all. I suppose there is some glory in that, but very little."

"I am impressed, Lady Melysande. I expected you to find glory in their sacrifice. Perhaps I should get a copy of this book for Cailan. He views wardens as glorious, valiant heroes."

"They are valiant, and heroes, in their persistence, vigilance and sacrifice. To face the darkspawn and the Archdemon one would have to be. It's the glory and glamor I find missing in the story I'm reading."

Anora nodded understanding, then noticed the basket of wool and the spindle. "You spin?"

"Yes, My Lady, usually Highever wool. I understand you have sheep in Gwaren. I would love to try some Gwaren wool."

"We do. They are a small, robust breed with rather coarse wool. I will have our Seneschal send you some."

"I thank you Lady Anora. Do you export any or is all the wool used at home?"

"I…am not sure, Lady Melysande. I think it's used at home. You should ask father, he would know."

"I will. I will spin what you send and let you know what we can make of it. Perhaps Gwaren can begin to spin and weave its own wool for trade."

"An interesting thought." Anora smiled at Lys. "You do have a head for business and trade, I see. I enjoyed our conversation, Lys. I think you may be growing up."

"Thank you, Lady Anora. I hope so. I am a trial to my parents at times, although I truly don't wish to be." She hesitated. "Did you want anything from the garden? I know most of the plants. I would be happy to help you."

"No, I just wanted some air." She lifted her hand from the folds of her gown. "I too have a book. I thought I might read on the bench by the beech tree."

"It's a lovely spot," Lys agreed. "My Mum's favorite. I hope you enjoy the afternoon, Lady Anora."

Lys gathered her things and returned to the castle. On her way, she stopped by the kitchens to request a pitcher of cool lemon tea and a plate of honey and lemon cakes be sent to Anora.

_Well, _she thought as she went into her room to change for dinner_, it's been a most interesting day. Anora and I had a pleasant conversation about something besides the weather. King Maric promised to acknowledge Alistair. Perhaps everything will work out afterall._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"My Lady Mac Tir." Cailan set down a plate of cakes, while the servant with him set down cups and a pitcher of sweet cider.

"Cailan?" Anora looked at the refreshments on the bench next to her.

"Can't take credit for this," he grinned. "Apparently Lady Melysande left an order with the cook to send these out to you. I happened along while the serving girl was struggling with the tray." He nodded toward the young servant who had retired to a discreet distance. "I offered to take part of her load. I was looking for you anyway."

Anora looked confused. "Melysande sent the refreshments? I must remember to thank her."

Cailan sat beside Anora on the bench. "I hear Fergus has a mabari?"

"Yes. He came to the kennels while I was visiting Hap."

"He's a good friend."

"He is Cailan. To both of us I think." She sat for a moment. "Cailan, I'd like to improve education in Ferelden. I wondered, if perhaps, it might be something we could do together. Get Fergus to advise us? I was disturbed by what I heard of the Denerim Alienage. I thought perhaps a school there would help."

"You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"That's a switch."

Anora blushed. "I know. I tend to order everyone about. It's how…Cailan you know my father. You can't be weak with him. I tend to act that way with everyone though. I shouldn't."

"What brought this on?"

"Father. He said some things that made me think about how I treat people. Maybe when I give you orders you should just ask me to stop and think."

"Meaning you'll still give orders, but I can ask you not to after you do."

Anora laughed. "No. Well that will happen, but if you do ask me to stop, I will try to do so."

"What's the catch?"

"We get along better."

"You want to get along better?"

"Of course I do. We used to. We had fun when we were children."

"Because I always followed your orders."

"Meaning you never had fun?"

"No. We had fun. You were more adventurous then. We went into the woods, shot at the archery butts, rode…you were a lot like Lys really. You don't do any of those things anymore."

"I do. I still practice archery. I still ride."

"Not with me."

"No. Maybe you should ask me. Maybe I'll say yes."

Cailan laughed. "You want me to court you?"

"I…court me?" Anora looked at him and a smile lit up her face. "Yes, I want you to court me. And I'll promise to try to be adventurous again. And I'll try not to give orders. I'll even wear leggings and a tunic, if needs be, just like Lady Melysande."

Cailan laughed. "Fine. In that case, Lady Anora, will you join me for a post supper walk along the cliffs. I'm told its lovely at sunset. I'll meet you here once I escape from my father and Loghain."

Anora only hesitated a moment before replying. "I'd be honored, Your Highness."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Melysande sat in the solar playing her new vihuela. It looked odd to most Fereldan's with its flat bottom and hourglass shape. In fact, it looked very much like some kind of guitar. And played like one as well. She could play its six double strings much as she played her guitar back in Areth. That meant creating sounds no Fereldan had ever heard before if she felt particularly wicked.

Anora heard the music as she walked by the solar and peeked in expecting to see a minstrel preparing music for a performance that evening. Her father had said Lys could sing, but again the young woman surprised her. She watched a good musician play and sing an old Fereldan song about mabari's growing old. She waited as Lys finished the rather haunting song.

_Mabari lie beside the door, they toss and turn and scratch and snore,_

_They fight again their puppy wars of playful battles raging._

_Mabari lie alone at night, they tuck their rear, they curl up tight,_

_They howl when moons are full and bright and recall when they were lovers._

_Mabari have a song to sing, Mabari like most everything,_

_They care not what the weather brings, except when it is thunder._

_Mabari look you in the eye, they hold your heart, they never lie,_

_They bark at birds up in the sky and wish that they were fliers._

_Mabari dream about the past when they frolicked fields of golden grass,_

_And chased the icy winter's blast, to lie by home fires burning._

_Mabari wander off alone but Mabari know the way back home,_

_The slightest scent, the buried bone, the hunter home returning._

_Mabari come, Mabari go, Mabari always seem to know,_

_That love is life's most precious flow and love is worth the waiting._

_And when their time on earth is through, Mabari are forever true,_

_And 'round the bend they wait for you come some tomorrow morning._

_And 'round the bend they wait for you come some tomorrow morning._2_[20]_

As Lys finished, Anora clapped. "That was hauntingly lovely, Lys. Father said you sang and played, but I had no idea you were so talented. No, no don't get up," Anora said as Lys started to rise.

"Thank, you, Lady Anora. It's much better when I sing with Pippa. We harmonize well. It is rather a sad song, but sweet too."

"It is, but you have a long time to wait for…Sherpa?-"

Lys nodded.

"-Sherpa to get old."

"You haven't ever wanted a mabari, my lady?"

"No. No, not in the city. I rarely find time to ride, which is something I love to do. I'm afraid a mabari would get far too restless with nowhere to run. I wouldn't want to leave it always in the kennels."

"We are spoiled, of course. Highever House is on the edge of the city so we can get to the countryside more easily. It's a bit inconvenient getting to the Palace District though."

"I think I would opt for the country access, Lys."

"I didn't realize you still liked to ride. Would you like to join me? I ride Starfall every morning, early, before I train. We have several mounts that might suit, Lady Anora."

"I…yes. I think I would enjoy a ride with you. I did bring Grey Willow, in fact. I'll meet you in the stable?"

Lys smiled. "The grey is yours? I didn't realize. Grey Willow, what a lovely name for her. She looks like she would be a graceful mount. Yes, meet me in the stables, please."

Anora started to leave, then turned back. "I am dining with your brother and Oriana this evening in their rooms. Will you join us?"

"I…well, Oriana hasn't asked me."

"Ah…one of the benefits of being the future Crown Princess." Anora grinned. "I almost always get my way. I would like it if you would join us. I'll tell Fergus and Oriana I asked you. He can tell you about his mabari."

"His mabari?" Lys' eyes grew wide. "The tan imprinted on him! Oh, that's wonderful news!"

"He named him Jadyn."

"He's had that name ready for years," Lys grinned. "Oh he's wanted a mabari for so long. I feel so much better now that we both have one. And Oren will have a mabari to grow up with him."

Anora smiled. "Well, I will see you at dinner then." She walked towards her rooms, thinking about Lys.

_I begin to understand something of what Father sees in her. And, maddeningly, he's right. She's actually very like her mother; perhaps like her mother was during the Rebellion. Her options for marriage in Ferelden are limited. She thinks she's in love with a boy who her father may deem unsuitable. No wonder she spends her time in Nevarra_. Anora chuckled to herself. _And there are the fine clothes, I must remember she loves fine clothes as much as I do._

**9:25 Dragon 12 Justinian === Castle Cousland**

"Mum, would you look at this please?"

Eleanor took the pendant Lys put into her hand. "It's a Chantry Amulet, Lys. It looks old."

"It's Alistair's. It belonged to his mother. I had it repaired, polished and got a new chain. I want to give it to him when I see him."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was in the box of personal things Teyrn Loghain left with me. Look at the engraving."

Eleanor turned the amulet over. "Fiona," she said reading the engraving.

"Fiona, Mum. The warden I met. The warden who knew you. The Orlesian, elven, mage warden. I know Alistair's mother was a mage and Grey Warden. That's why she had to give him up and why the Warden-Commander knows about him. Was she an elf, too? I know that if one parent is human, the child is human. Did I meet Alistair's mum? And how do you know her? She said she knew you. You talked with her for a long time."

Eleanor sighed at the barrage of questions. "Alistair was born here Lys."

"Here? In Higheverport?"

"No, my darling, here in Castle Cousland."

"I met him as a baby? Then why didn't he stay?"

"King Maric made other choices. Fiona could not keep him. The warden's wouldn't let her keep a child. She feared what they would do with him. So she came to Ferelden to give birth and then took him to King Maric. I think he would say now, that sending him to Eamon was a mistake, but that is what he did."

Lys stood quietly staring out of the solar window for a long time. Eleanor stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Lys' shoulders in a hug.

"He should have stayed. He could have been happy." Lys finally whispered.

"I know, sweetling. I wanted him to. I've always wanted him to live with us."

"King Maric promised to acknowledge him at the Landsmeet,"

"I know sweetheart. He will."

* * *

**A/N2**_: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. As a new author, I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts, which always improve the flow and clarity of the chapters. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, Mike3207, nh09jrb, katdancer2, Pollyanna24 and SnowHelm **__I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and the company too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_

1 [19] Elephant seals: found on northern California beaches from Point Reyes south. At Piedras Blancas, just off the CA Coastal Highway 1 north of San Simeon you can view them up close. Here I envisioned a more remote rookery.

2 [20] With apologies to Bill Staines and his song _Old Dogs_


	33. Chapter 33 Don't Let It Be Forgot

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 33: DON'T LET IT BE FORGOT **

* * *

**9:25 Dragon 20 Justinian === Denerim**

"Loghain, you will serve as regent in my absence, as usual, but I want Cailan to preside over Court with the Bannorn. It's time he stopped observing and took on some responsibilities. I've spoken with him. He agrees. I was going to suggest Anora join him, but he suggested it first. They seem to be getting along much better. Had you noticed?"

"I had." Loghain chuckled. "It seems Cailan decided to court her. Flowers. Riding together. Friendly archery competitions. It seems they even discuss state business."

Maric raised an eyebrow. "Good for Cailan. That explains his question." Maric smiled. "He asked me if I courted Rowen. I had to say no, I'd never courted any woman." He blinked and shook his head. "As for Cailan and Anora, they need to learn to confer and work together during Court sessions. I also want them to observe Council Meetings. It will be good for them to start while I'm gone, less pressure on Cailan, if I'm not there."

"Sensible. Both Cailan courting Anora and you giving him responsibilities. I've long thought Cailan needed honest work, as you know." Loghain frowned as he broached the next subject. "Maric, why do you need to go to Wycombe?"

"To mediate a dispute between Wycombe and several other Free Marcher cities – Markham, Ostwick. Hercinia, Bastion and Ansburg have a dispute with Wycombe. Antiva seems to be preparing to support Wycombe. It could affect our considerable trade with the eastern Marches and Antiva. You know this, Loghain."

"I do. I don't understand why it needs _your_ attention. Let Bryce go. He's done this before. I asked why _you_ have to go."

"I also want sail on the Demelza[21]. She's our newest ship. It will kill two birds with one stone."

"You don't have to go all the way to Wycombe to take a sail."

"Loghain, I am not running away to the Deep Roads. I'm not leaving in secret in the dead of night. There are perfectly good reasons for me to mediate this dispute instead of Bryce. Bryce thinks he won't be considered neutral with his family connections to Antiva. I agree. I'll be away for five or six weeks, seven at most if the winds fail us." He studied his old friend. "I'll return in time for the Autumn Landsmeet, Loghain. My plans to acknowledge him stand. The Grand Cleric already knows my intent. Everything is in place. I won't forget."

"I should bind you to the throne, Maric. This jaunt is unnecessary. I'm surprised Bryce supports it. Nevertheless, I will do as you ask regarding Cailan, but you don't have to leave to have him hear the Bannorn's complaints."

"So, I shouldn't stop by for a brandy tonight? Oh right, it's Antivan brandy. The enemy."

Loghain strode out of the King's chambers muttering to himself. Maric chuckled as he watched him go.

**9:25 Dragon, 20 Solace === Denerim**

Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir stared out of the window in the study he used when in the Royal Palace of Ferelden. King Maric had allocated the large study and adjoining bedroom and servants quarters to Loghain after the Rebellion. Maric wanted him close and Loghain had not yet taken possession of Gwaren House_. You're not staying at an Inn Loghain, that's ridiculous. I command that you take these rooms. _ Loghain could still see the self-satisfied smirk on Maric's face as his squire moved his baggage into the Palace apartment.

Loghain had kept the rooms. The study he used almost daily. Maric had been right about the convenience. The bedroom he used only when he and Maric had too much to drink on an evening or on the rare occasion when he stayed late at an affair. Loghain turned to pour himself a brandy. Two glasses stood on the small table. _It will only be one glass from now on._ _This room has been as much a retreat for Maric as for me. _ _Now, I'll have to go to Cailan._

Loghain sat in one of the two chairs by the fire. _Damn the man! _He held the letter delivered earlier that day by an emissary from Wycombe. As Regent, he had received the note, not Cailan. As Regent, he would have to relay the message, first to Cailan and Anora, then to the nobility and Bannorn. As Regent, he would have to manage the succession of Maric's son Cailan in the Landsmeet. As Regent, he could _not _go away and mourn his friend and brother. He reread the words, which ripped through his heart in a way no weapon of steel ever could.

_9:25 Dragon 10 Solis_

_It is with great regret that we write to inform you that King Maric of Fereldan has not arrived in Wycombe. Our inquiries show no evidence of wreckage or debris, which might indicate a shipwreck along the coast of the Free Marches between Wycombe and Ostwick. No report of shipwreck or demand for ransom has been received from Llomerynn, Rivain, or the pirates of the Feliscima Armada. The ships we sent in search of the Ferelden naval caravel Demelza have found nothing. We can only report that the Demelza disappeared at sea with all on board._

_We send our heartfelt condolences on the loss of your King, his entourage, crew and vessel._

_Viscount Felix Geraillo  
__Wycombe, the Free Marches_

He felt the tears, hot and angry, coursing down his cheeks. _We survived Orlesians, murderous traitors, the Rebellion, the deaths of our friends, betrayal by those we hated and those we loved, that fool's errand to the Deep Roads…we survived all of it and lived to see Ferelden growing strong again and now you die on a meaningless journey to solve a trade issue Bryce could have handled. Damn you Maric, why?_

Loghain took a deep, ragged breath and stopped his sobs by power of will alone. He got up and poured another brandy. _More importantly, who? This could not be a random event. No wreckage? No storm? Not even a ransom demand? Who? Who would take Maric and hold him? Who would do it so brazenly as to not even fake a shipwreck? _He drank the brandy in one gulp and stood stiffly. Clenching his fist around the empty glass, he threw it against the stone hearth where it shattered. _Good._ _I'll need just the one now._

Coming out of the bedroom after rinsing his face in the tepid water of his washbowl, he rang for his steward. Steward Petrus served Loghain, but was part of Seneschal Laurens' staff. Anora and Cailan each had a steward who served them and would liaise with the king's Seneschal and the rest of his staff to insure the smooth operation of the royal household. The Seneschal also coordinated the Crown's affairs with the Royal officials, nobles and the Bannorn.

"Your Grace, what is your pleasure?" Steward Petrus asked.

"My pl…I need to see Crown Prince Cailan and Lady Anora, Petrus. Once I speak with them, we will need to speak with Seneschal Laurens, you, Steward Lilia and Steward Terence. Please ask the Prince and Anora to come to me here. Then ask Laurens to have the four of you gather in the small Audience Room. Prince Cailan, Anora and I will join you there."

"Yes, Your Grace. Is there-"

"-something wrong? Yes Petrus, but don't mention that when you speak to Cailan and Anora."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Loghain returned to his chair.

Anora and Cailan arrived together dressed very casually. Anora's hair was unbraided and tied back.

Loghain raised an eyebrow. _Perhaps the courting has gone farther than I realized_. _That could be good_.

_Maker, he looks terrible. _"Father? What has happened?"

"Did someone die? Did Orlais declare war?" Cailan asked seeing the shattered glass still on the hearth.

"Sit." Loghain stood by his chair.

Anora and Cailan looked at each other. The command was terse, even for Loghain. Cailan held the second chair by the fire for Anora and went to retrieve the desk chair for himself. Anora gave him a slight smile, appreciating that he understood this – whatever this was – was serious. Cailan placed his chair by Anora's and took her hand.

"I don't know how to sugar coat this, so I won't." Loghain looked at the young man who was now, as far as he was concerned, his king and his daughter. "The Delmelza disappeared at sea with all on board."

Anora gasped and squeezed Cailan's hand.

Cailan looked confused. "Disappeared? So there's hope for them?"

"No, Cailan. No hope." Loghain handed Cailan the letter.

Cailan and Anora read it together.

"What must we do now, Father?"

"Have Cailan declared King, of course. Conveniently, we have a Landsmeet in few weeks." He said with some bitterness. "We'll not announce the loss of the Demelza officially until the Landsmeet, but we'll need to advise the Council members, the Grand Cleric, perhaps a few others, sooner. Otherwise we will continue as if nothing has happened."

Anora looked at her betrothed. As he had promised in Highever, he had been courting her. To her surprise, she had enjoyed it and found she both liked and cared about her future husband. "Cailan," she said softly.

"Father's dead? He can't be. He's Maric the Savior, Saviors don't die. He's not old. Loghain?"

Anora saw her father try to form the words to comfort Cailan. He was close to tears and fighting it. She remembered that look. He had looked that way when her mother died. She took a deep breath. Time to take charge of her men. She almost smiled. She could hear Fergus' voice in her head. _Gently, Anora. Herd them._

"Father, did you call for Seneschal Laurens to gather our stewards?"

Loghain attention snapped back to the matters at hand. "I did, Anora."

"Perhaps you should go see if they all arrived. Cailan and I will follow."

"Yes. Yes, that's a good idea." Loghain walked over to Cailan and put his hands on the young man's shoulders, squeezing them. "Think what he would want Cailan. That's all we can do now. What he would want."

Once Loghain left, Anora pulled Cailan to his feet. She cupped his face In her hands. "Cailan, look at me."

"How can he be dead, 'Nora. He's the most alive person I know."

Anora pulled him close and wrapped one arm around his waist. Her other held the back of his head as he cried into her shoulder. _Father had cried too. He had hidden the trace of tears well, but she could tell. He and Cailan needed time to mourn, but there would be no time for any of them. _

**9:25 Dragon, 8 August === Denerim**

Cailan was angry. "Why did he even go on this Maker Damned trip? You told him not to, didn't you, Loghain?"

"I asked him not to, Your Highness. Telling your father to do something rarely worked out well."

_So that's where Cailan gets it. That was probably Bryce's role, to herd Maric. _Anora smiled to herself, then wondered. _Bryce and Fergus should be here by now._

"Father, did you send word to Teyrn Cousland and Fergus to join us? They arrived at Highever House a few days ago."

"No."

Anora frowned, but Cailan cut in before she could respond.

"Loghain and I discussed the Couslands. Apparently, Teyrn Cousland encouraged father to take this trip."

Anora looked at him not comprehending his meaning right away. "You can't possibly think-"

"It's not beyond the realm of possibility, Anora." Loghain looked uncomfortable, as he spoke. "Bryce has so many foreign entanglements. He may have been manipulated into encouraging Maric to go, but we need to consider how he might be involved."

"He has Antivan connections. He could have hired Crows to assassinate father. They're inventive. Capturing the ship and making everyone disappear could be their method." Cailan said.

"I can't believe you two are serious. Bryce Cousland betray his king and Ferelden? The man who lives for duty and honor. What could he possibly hope to gain?"

"My crown."

"Your crown? Cailan…I'm sorry, but that's nonsense. Teyrn Bryce fought beside Maric and Father. He has built up Ferelden's wealth and advised Maric loyally for twenty-five years. Fergus is your closest friend. Father?"

"It has to be considered, Anora. This is not the time to trust unquestioningly. When Bryce proves himself loyal, I'm sure Cailan will restore him to his advisory position. You must understand, there are rumors."

"There are always rumors. Since when do you listen to Court gossip?"

"These are more substantial, Anora." Cailan said. "It's said that Bryce plans to put himself forward as king."

Anora shook her head. "Cailan, I think I am as cautious and suspicious as you, but I don't see this."

"Then I suppose we'll find out at the Landsmeet, won't we?"

**9:25 Dragon === Denerim**

The Autumn Landsmeet began on 20 August. The Regent, Teyrn Loghain, had the heart-wrenching task of officially announcing that the Demelza had disappeared at sea with no trace. Memories of King Maric were all that remained.

Instead of acknowledging Alistair, as Maric had planned, the Landsmeet heard the sad news and adjourned until they could confer with each other and confirm the missing King's status. When the Landsmeet resumed, not quite two weeks later in Kingsway, the assembled banns and nobility declared Maric dead and the Demelza lost. After some confusion, the Landsmeet declared Cailan to be his father's successor. King Maric's Funeral, Cailan's Coronation and a hurried, scaled down Royal Wedding all merged into one sad, solemn, month long state event.

At the Kingsway Landsmeet, Cailan's rumors proved true when a group of banns put Teyrn Bryce Cousland forward as a candidate for King, despite Bryce's objections. After losing the obligatory vote by only a slight margin, Teyrn Cousland promptly withdrew, declaring he had not wanted to be king and that he wholly supported Cailan. The close vote, however, demonstrated how little the Bannorn and the Fereldan nobility trusted the young king. It left Cailan feeling vulnerable and Loghain feeling angry.

"See, we told you he was disloyal. Proposing himself as king. I told you, Anora." Cailan pounded a fist on against the wall.

"You did, Cailan, but the banns who proposed him for king surprised me. None of the were pledged to Highever. If Teyrn Cousland wanted to be King, you would think he would first secure the support of his own Teyrnir. Nor did Teyrn Cousland speak up for himself as such candidates normally do. Nor does any of this prove he had anything to do with the disappearance of your father."

Loghain regarded his daughter and her reasoned arguments thoughtfully, but Cailan flushed with anger.

"No? How else could he put himself forward? He couldn't oppose Father." He whirled on Loghain. "And we must raise this with the Landsmeet. Let them know he led father to his…to his death."

"There's not enough evidence to bring before the Landsmeet, Cailan," Loghain said. "And given the close vote, it would not be wise to accuse Teyrn Cousland based on speculation. Give our operatives time to investigate."

Cailan glowered, but nodded his assent.

Ferelden changed forever after King Maric's disappearance. Maric provided the impetus to move Ferelden forward and the glue to hold her together. He maintained the balance between his two close advisors, Teyrn Loghain MacTir and Teyrn Bryce Cousland. With Maric gone, the center no longer held. The changes did not happen overnight, but they did happen, slowly and inexorably, while Orlais watched greedily and Tevinter lurked in the background. New advisors rushed to fill the vacuum left by the Cousland's forced retreat to Highever. Very quickly, it seemed, Fereldans forgot the policies and alliances that made King Maric's rule successful.

**9:25 Dragon 2 Kingsway === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

Alistair had been moody lately. Cullen decided becoming a templar was still what he wanted. He thought he could make a difference. Alistair was less sure about that, but he supported his friend's choice. Cullen had taken his vows and received his knighthood a month ago. He left for his first post – the Circle Tower – in the beginning of August. Alistair missed his friendship. _Every time I make a friend…._ _I should learn. It only gets me hurt_.

The two young men had taken a final walk through the monastery forest before Cullen left.

"_Will I see you when I come to Kinloch Hold next year?"_

"_Of course. It's not that large. I might even be your guide. They assign a new templar to accompany each initiate or at least they did when I went."_

"_I'd like that. Will we get time to talk? Or is it all training and lessons?"_

"_There's meal time and free time. Not much free time, but some."_

"_I'll look forward to seeing you. Not the Circle Tower so much, though ." Alistair stopped on an outcrop to scan the fields below them. _

"_Planning your defenses?"_

"_No, an attack. I'm feeling aggressive. Just think if there were scores of practice dummies down there. I could destroy them all." Alistair laughed. "It's a habit. Teyrn Loghain always asks me to assess the terrain. I miss him. It's been a long time. The Landsmeet should be over soon. I guess I'm here for another year."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. I just thought I'd see Teyrn Loghain before the Landsmeet."_

"_What did you mean, another year?"_

"_I just thought I might get permission to leave and visit him in Denerim. I guess not. Not important."_

"_You might get invited to take early vows, you know. You're better than I was at your age."_

_Alistair looked at Cullen, hesitating before he spoke. "You wanted this Cullen. I don't. I never have. I want to find a way out. I don't care anymore how I leave or what I do. Anything would be better."_

"_I'm not surprised, Alistair. You're not exactly devout. Is that why you want to see Teyrn Loghain, to tell him?"_

"_In part, although he knows. I just need to ask again and figure out how to delay my vows."_

While he had acquaintances among the other initiates, he had no friends. With Cullen gone he felt morose and restless, with a need for solitude. So he had been hiding in the library and scriptorium at every opportunity. Well, every opportunity except when he chose to annihilate practice dummies. _If I ruin another one the trainer will annihilate me._

As Alistair sat quietly staring at the words on a scroll, the Librarian, Brother Jerome, broke his customary silence.

"Alistair," he whispered. "Revered Mother Hilda requires everyone to attend Nones today. There's to be some important announcement."

_Normally the templar initiates only attended Prime, Vespers and sometimes Compline_. Alistair started to grumble, but thought better of it. _Brother Jerome looks very serious and sad? That's odd._ "Coming, Brother. I'll just put this scroll away first."

Alistair slipped into the back of the Chantry and took a seat just before Revered Mother Hilda stepped up to the lectern. Later, he would be glad he was in the last row among the servants. At least no one saw his expression as she announced the death of King Maric. The father he had met briefly one Funalis in Redcliffe was gone. Hope that he might one day be acknowledged, extinguished. He thought, when Cullen left, that he could not feel more alone. He was wrong.

He filed out of the Chantry and attended training as if nothing had changed. Somehow, in the days that followed, he went through the activities expected of him. At least, he knew why Teyrn Loghain had not visited. _Perhaps he will visit once Cailan and Anora are settled on the throne._ He wanted to talk to him, to reach out to someone from that other world he had almost inhabited, someone who knew who he might have been. _Not a prince. I never wanted to be a prince. Just a son. Maric's son and Cailan's brother._

**9:25 Dragon, 5 Kingsway === Denerim**

Eleanor found her daughter in the garden of Highever House. The Cousland's Denerim estate perched at the northern edge of the city, on cliffs overlooking the Amaranthine Ocean. Good relations between the ancient Teyrns of Denerim and Highever had allowed the Couslands to build their estate centuries ago, before the there was a Royal Palace. Love of its seaside location, so reminiscent of Highever, kept them from re-locating to a more convenient and fashionable area in the Palace District. The location also had the benefit of sea breezes, which wafted away the fouler odors of the often-dirty port city.

A sheer cliff dropped from the garden's end to the rocks and sea below. The cliff provided a natural wall. No boat could dock in the rough, rocky seas. Given the natural barrier, only a low wall protected the estate along the cliff top. Several alcoves wet into the wall's length offered seating. Eleanor found Lys in one of the these, wrapped in a cloak against the autumn chill.

"Lys, did you and your father disagree again?"

"Not exactly. He just won't listen to me…to any of my suspicions. He won't try to talk to Teyrn Loghain or let Fergus talk to Cailan."

"He wants to believe nothing has changed." Eleanor sat beside her daughter. "That what happened at the Landsmeet didn't scare and anger Cailan. That, even though Cailan is king, it will all go back to the way it was under Maric. It will take him time to adjust."

"Everything that happened should be so clear. Maric's disappearance. Father being put forth for king. It's not all happenstance. From what we know, the Demelza disappeared without a trace in late Justinian or early Solace." She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring out to sea. _King Maric's disappearance at sea left too many questions. There had been no storm. No wreckage or bodies from the Demelza washed ashore. _Realizing her Mum still sat beside her she spoke again, "Some wreckers on some beach somewhere between here and Wycombe should have found wreckage or remains. If they had, they would step up and claim the reward the Crown offered. Unless someone does, it's clear to me the Demelza was taken, not sunk."

"Have you been able to talk with Teyrn Loghain? Will he see you? If anyone will credit you theory it would be him."

"No. He sent a note. He apologized for the Seneschal at Gwaren House, who turned me away, and promised he would set up a time to meet. That was three weeks ago. He must have thought better of meeting with me." She frowned. "I don't even know if he's visited Alistair. Maker, can you imagine what he must be feeling if no one's seen him?"

Eleanor sat beside Lys and put her arm around her. "Write to him Lys. I'm sure Loghain will go to Dragon's Peak eventually. Send the letter to Loghain by messenger and I'm sure he'll take it with him. Just…don't seal it. Let Loghain read it, if he thinks he must."

Lys stiffened at her mother's words. "Now we're all suspect? Maker, Mum, what happened was in accordance with custom. Papa did nothing wrong. He told the banns who approached him before the Landsmeet that he didn't want it. I wish Papa had flouted custom and denounced the nomination immediately. Then there would be no doubt where he stood." Before her mother could respond, she continued, "I know…hindsight. It feels like our world is falling apart." _Perhaps Orlais captured King Maric and now intends to foment a split between the Crown and Ferelden's leading noble family._ _Or maybe Tevinter_. She hesitated to express this, even to her mother. Everyone thought she was being overly dramatic. 'Ship's sink,' they said. 'It's tragic, but it happens.'

"Mum, why did King Maric go on this trip? Usually Father does this sort of thing, doesn't he? I mean, I'm glad Papa didn't go, but why?"

"Your father and Maric decided it would be best if the king went. With so many Marcher city-states involved and the potential that Antiva might back Wycombe, they worried that our Antivan ties might get in the way."

"So Papa encouraged King Maric to go?"

Eleanor stared at her daughter. "Lys, what are you implying?"

"I'm not sure. Just that Cailan might think Papa planned it all?"

"Lys, Cailan can be foolish, but Loghain and Anora would not think that way. They would convince Cailan otherwise."

"Even if Papa opposed him in the Landsmeet?"

"Bryce did not oppose Cailan."

"Mum, we know that, but others don't see it that way. I've talked to Pippa. She said her father heard other nobles saying Papa promoted himself, took a gamble and almost won. Some admire him for it." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the horizon. "Rendon Howe's been saying he didn't think father's had the balls to put himself forth. He says he admires him for it. Howe never agrees with father or complements him.

"Then there are the banns who voted for father. Many think Cailan too inexperienced and weak. They say Loghain has too much influence now, particularly if Anora becomes queen. There are banns from Amaranthine, like Bann Esmerelle, who say Papa recruited them."

Eleanor rested her cheek on her daughter's head. She, Bryce and Fergus had heard the same comments. Arl Broughten and Arl Wulff had tried to get Bryce to speak up for himself. "It will work out, sweetheart. Sudden change like this…everyone finds it difficult. Maric was still young. No one expected this. He and Loghain were like brothers. This ripped Loghain's world apart too. Now Loghain must see Cailan crowned and he and Anora wed. Once that's done, Loghain will have time to think and realize Bryce did not initiate the bann's actions. They will talk then and settle this."

"Mum, don't you think it's suspicious that the banns who proposed Papa to stand for King either support or were pledged to Redcliffe and Amaranthine. None of them were Highever banns."

Eleanor frowned. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Did no one else notice?"

"Apparently not. Amaranthine is, after all, a vassal. Redcliffe has allied with Highever in the past."

"I think Arls Guerrin and Howe organized the whole thing to get Papa out of the picture. Now they need only deal with Teyrn Loghain. I wonder what they'll do to remove him?"

"Remove him! Lys that's a bit farfetched. Howe and Guerrin aren't known to cooperate. They dislike each other."

"Is it farfetched? We know Arlessa Isolde influences Arl Eamon and that Orlais probably influences her through Sister Eleutheria or her own family. Arl Howe always undermines father. And he has family ties to Tevinter. He's even had Magisters visiting Vigil's Keep."

"Rendon trades with Tevinter as his father and uncle did before him. Both his wife, Julia, and his mother, Livia, were from merchant families in Perivantium. It's legal and no different from our ties with Nevarra and Starkhaven. Sometimes you read too much into things, Lys. Trading with Tevinter is legal, it's just something _we _don't do." Eleanor hesitated and then added, "And we might suspect Sister Eleutheria, but we don't know anything. There's no proof the Guerrins were behind this."

"Nothing Rendon Howe or Eamon Guerrin does is innocent." Lys complained. She gave her mother a sidelong look. "You suspect the Guerrins too."

"Perhaps. Eamon's always felt overlooked and underappreciated. He would see isolating your father as a chance to get Cailan's ear." She chuckled and Lys looked at her startled. "I imagine Eamon was alarmed when the vote almost went to your father. I wish it had. Then Bryce could have declined and stood for Cailan. That would have proved his loyalty without question." Eleanor sighed. "Right now there is nothing you or I can do. We must attend the funeral tomorrow. Come, let's decide what you will wear. I won't have you in black yet, but dark blue or green would be appropriate. Anora will likely wear white. You must wear a dark color."

"Are you sure they'll let us in?"

"Yes. We've done nothing wrong, Lys, as you said. Maric was our king and our friend. Cailan may be cool, but we will be proper and courteous. We will attend the funeral, Cailan's coronation, the Royal Wedding, and Anora's coronation as Queen-Consort. I do not intend to hide away."

Lys smiled. Her Mum would observe all the proprieties, but Eleanor Honoria Haris Burke Cousland would not be put down by anyone. The Couslands would attend all events and hold their heads high.

**9:25 Dragon, 6 Kingsway === Royal Palace, Denerim**

"Lady Anora," Lys curtsied. "On behalf of the Cousland family, please accept our deepest condolences. King Maric's loss is deeply felt by all in Highever who called him our King and our friend."

"Thank you, Lady Cousland," Anora replied. Crown Prince Cailan and Teyrn Loghain, still acting as regent, stared coolly at Lys.

"I see the Couslands have not lost their audacity, Lady Melysande." Loghain said.

"We only wish to show our loyalty and grief, Teyrn Mac Tir. We loved-"

"Loyalty? I think we all know where Cousland loyalty lies, don't we?" Cailan interrupted angrily.

Lys held her head high. "I hope so, Your Majesty. Cousland loyalty lies where it has always lain, at the feet of the Theirins who sit on the throne of Ferelden." She looked from Anora to Cailan and Loghain.

Anora bit her lower lip, concerned where this conversation would go. Loghain frowned and Cailan glared.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, if you don't believe that. We…I loved King Maric and will miss him. My family only wishes to serve Ferelden and the Crown." Lys curtsied again and moved on, not attempting to speak further with Cailan or Loghain.

Anora breathed a sigh of relief. _Well done, Lys._ _Eleanor was wise to send her daughter to present Highever's condolence wishes._

She glanced at her father who had followed Lys progress to a balcony door. He raised an eyebrow. He approved of Lys as well.

Lys slipped out onto a small balcony, shivering as the chill air struck her. She pulled her shawl more tightly around her shoulders and she hugged herself. Tears slipped down her cheeks, unbidden. _This has all gone so wrong. I understand Cailan aches for his father. Becoming king must be frightening, but why must he take it out on us?_ She did not hear the door open and close behind her.

"Lady Melysande."

Lys jumped. "Bann Teagan. You startled me."

"Harsh words from our Regent and our King?"

"We all mourn today, Bann Teagan. His Majesty most of all. I can't imagine how awful he must feel."

"Truly said, My Lady. King Maric will be missed, but Cailan has many supporters. Eamon will be ready to lend our nephew any help he needs. As will I."

"I'm sure Cailan will appreciate his uncles' support." She grimaced. "I'm showing my youth and naiveté, Bann Teagan. All of this is so hard to believe. I feel like I've moved to a different world."

"The world has changed, Lys, but it will settle. Cailan will be a fine king." Bann Teagan saw Lys shiver. "You should come inside, Lys. You'll catch a chill out here."

"Yes, Bann Teagan. Thank you. It was kind of you to speak with me." She followed Teagan inside, composing herself to face the crowd of nobles. "I would like to find my family, if you will excuse me."

"Of course."

Lys curtsied and walked away, gracefully, fully aware that many eyes were on her. Her composed features reflected only the seriousness of the occasion. _Now I understand the reason for masks_, she thought, as she crossed the wide hall to where her mother, father, Oriana and Fergus stood, alone in the crowd.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cailan's coronation took place in the Landsmeet Chamber at the end of Kingsway. Her mother, as Bann of Longs Reach, and her father and Fergus, representing the Teyrnir of Highever, took their rightful places on the balcony overlooking the dais. Oriana stayed with Oren at Highever House. There had been much discussion about whether Bryce should attend, but finally, he had decided going would underscore his loyalty. Lys chose to stand on the main floor, in the rear, with the lesser banns and their families. Once the ceremony ended and the social portion of the event began, Lys started to leave. Before she could depart, a servant, in royal livery, approached. The message he carried surprised her.

_Please attend me in the small salon. Cyril will conduct you. AMT._

_This can't be good. _She was alone. No one would know where she had gone. _What could Anora possibly want today?_ Not for the first time, she blessed her Cousin Samuel and her training. Schooling her features, she turned to the servant.

"Cyril, your mistress tells me you will conduct me to the small salon. Please, lead the way."

Lys entered the room. Sparsely furnished with a few chairs and a table, it appeared to provide a retiring area near the dais. As if to confirm her assumptions, Lady Anora entered through a door concealed behind a tapestry.

"Lady Melysande, thank you for attending me."

Lys curtsied. "Of course, Lady Mac Tir."

_Anora looked uncomfortable._ _Why?_

"Lys…." Anora began.

Lys failed to conceal her surprise.

"May I still call you Lys?"

"Of course, My Lady."

"You should continue to call me Anora."

"As you wish…Anora." _What game are we playing now?_

"We had been getting on much better these past months. I've enjoyed our rides and conversations. You've grown up and I've shed some of my resentments. I don't want to lose our connection.

"I've had some time since the funeral to give the events of the past weeks much thought. It's occurred to me that the banns putting your father forward were not those pledged to him, at least not directly. That lends some credence to his claim that he had no desire to displace Cailan."

_Now how do I play this? Well, some things are obvious, so I'll go with that. "_I agree, Anora. The banns, who named my father, favor or are pledged to Redcliffe or Amaranthine. Arl Howe pledges to my father, it's true, but he supported Cailan. I must assume his banns' actions surprised him."

"And yet," Anora noted, grimly, "they have not been questioned or rebuked. I asked the Arl about that. He implied there would be an investigation in the future."

"You don't think Arl Howe was party to this?" Lys asked.

Anora stared at the floor. "I am not sure, but I am coming to believe your father wasn't either."

"Do your father and King Cailan think the same?"

"Cailan remains furious. He's feeling very vulnerable and apprehensive. And he insists your father encouraged King Maric to take the trip."

"My father and King Maric decided, together, that because Antiva might be involved in the dispute, my father would be considered biased. They both felt resolving the dispute, which could affect trade all along the Minanter, important to Ferelden's interests."

"Father said much the same thing, but went along with Cailan's desire to investigate. Maker, he can be stubborn."

"My Lady…Anora?"

"No, it becomes all too clear. I think there is conspiracy within Ferelden, but I don't think your father was involved. Lys, Cailan needs time to grieve and…dare I say, grow up."

"I wish…well we wish that Cailan would see Fergus. They've been friends for a long time."

"I agree. He needs his true friends, but he won't. He can be very stubborn. I'm trying to be patient and not nag or order him about." Anora smiled ruefully. "Not easy for me, but I am trying."

"I'm sure Fergus will see him whenever he is ready."

"Good. On a more positive note, Father should be easier to convince once all these events are over. He… your father and mine are…were good friends. Father felt betrayed at the Landsmeet. He knew Maric went instead of you father. Then Maric disappeared. Every conspiracy theory he's every believed in comes true with Maric's death. There are moments I expect him to ride off to Orlais on his own. Once he takes time to think, he'll see reason. You know father. He needs to let an idea steep for a while before he adopts it."

Lys smiled. "Not if it's a good war tactic or strategy."

Anora laughed. "See, you do know him well. And he misses you. And your family. Although he won't admit it." She hesitated. "I do not apologize easily, but I do owe an apology to you. I've been jealous. Of your self-assurance, my father's attentions to you, your ease with King Maric, your freedom to choose your life, so many things. Father told me I was foolish, but I wouldn't listen. He was, as he often is, correct."

_Now I am thoroughly confused,_ Lys thought_. What is the game here? "_I was a rather annoying child, Anora. You visited us enough to know that. You can hardly be blamed for not wanting a rowdy brat running around."

"I'll tell you a secret. I was a – as you say – a rowdy brat when I was growing up in Gwaren. My mother, who had been a very proper girl, despaired of me. I had more skinned knees and elbows.…" Anora had a faraway look. "When I helped Mother in her garden I would come in with thorn pricks, dirt under my nails because I refused gloves and always mud in my braids. Father would laugh and Mother would call for a bath. Father always told me we weren't so different, you and I.

"Yet you had a self-assurance and freedoms that I never had. I envied your freedoms and your mother. Eleanor helped me when I arrived, more than I can ever repay. I loved staying at Highever House and visiting Castle Cousland, those first years after Mother died. You mother would hug me, guide me, gently advise me and introduce me to the nobility. Then I decided I needed to stay at Gwaren House and declined to become her Lady-in-Waiting. A decision I've since regretted, by the way. Your mother continued to help, but she would always go home to you. I was not her daughter and I was jealous.

"Lys, I can't fix everything right away, but I promise you I will try. In the meantime, your father and Fergus should probably stay in Highever and only come to Denerim for Landsmeets. It will get easier once father comes around. Even Cailan will see reason one day. Slowly we will get back to normal or what will pass for normal in the future. Eventually, I'll include your mother in my circle again. I'll convince Cailan that Fergus means him no harm. I have no doubt once that happens, my father and yours will resume their old roles.

"You will be presented next year I think?"

Lys nodded, yes.

"Well, that will be a good time to bring you all back to Court."

"I…thank you, Anora. I hope to see all that come to pass. Should I advise Mum and Fergus of this conversation?"

"Yes. That would be best. I…it is less obvious if I meet with you, however. Everyone thinks we don't get along. If I spoke with your mother, premature rumors of reconciliation would fly and possibly cause problems." Anora sipped the wine a servant had placed on the table beside her. "You come to Denerim on House Haris business, yes? And you can stay at the Haris compound."

Lys nodded yes.

"Good. Let me know when you do and we will arrange to meet. I always go there to pick out new fabrics. You can advise me."

"I will. I'll make sure we have a selection of blue." Lys got a mischievous look. "Although, I'll include some golds and soft yellows. You'd look lovely in those as well. I'll look forward to meeting with you again."

"As will I. I hope in improved circumstances." Anora rose.

"One more thing. Father probably won't tell you. He received your letter and will deliver it to Alistair. We will leave him at Dragon's Peak for now, until everything settles. I'm sorry. I know King Maric promised he would acknowledge him. It's just not the time. I spoke with Grand Cleric Elemena. I emphasized that we're merely postponing the acknowledgement. It will happen, Lys. We all want it."

"I understand, Anora. I…will you or Teyrn Loghain take that message to him?"

"Father will."

"Good. I'm glad. Thank you for telling me."

"I should return to the reception. Your whole family must attend the wedding and my coronation. Your mother's instincts are good. She should follow them, as I suspect she has so far. You can all return to Highever when these sad events are over. Goodbye Lys."

* * *

[21]Thanks to herebedragons66 for letting me borrow her Demelza for my story. If you haven't read her story Unshaken by the Darkness – first (selfishly) finish this chapter - then go read it. It's a f/Cousland – Loghain story too – but very different from this one and quite wonderful.

* * *

**A/N**_: Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts. She got me back on track in this chapter and I am so grateful for her help. If this chapter had not worked the rest of the story would have suffered, so I thank her for saving Lys and Ali and Loghain's story. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, Mike3207, nh09jrb, katdancer2 and SnowHelm **__I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and their companions too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	34. Chapter 34 Leave Taking

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
hat once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 34: LEAVE TAKING **

* * *

**9:25 Dragon, First Fall === Denerim**

"You're going where?" Queen Anora looked at her father, dumbfounded.

"I'm going to search for Maric. I don't believe he's dead."

"I don't disagree, actually, but why do _you_ have to go? We can send a ship or ships. Send Cauthrien or another trusted officer to lead. Or a noble. Send Bryland."

"If I want it done right, I need to go. Cauthrien will stay to be your military advisor."

"Father, you're our advisor. We plan to name you Chancellor. How can you leave? How long do you plan on being gone?" How will we communicate with you?"

"Anora, you are perfectly capable. Cailan appears to have settled into his role. I am not a political advisor and you have Cauthrien to lead the Shield and the army. You and Cailan will be fine."

"Fine? We're hardly prepared. Either of us. And what of the cost of this search?"

"Of course you are. You more than Cailan, but you can manage him. And we'll be on board ship most of the time. So not much more than the normal cost of maintaining the ship and crew of the Mabari Rampant."

"There will be a cost to maintain a ship in foreign ports over her home yard." She threw up her hands. "We'll see. If it gets too costly we will call you home."

"Yes, Anora."

"Don't patronize me, father. This is serious. My questions are quite relevant. You claim I'm ready to rule. Well here I am, ruling."

"Anora, you're right. The cost is a concern. We will need to monitor our expenses. As for the kingdom, administer it as it has been administered. Use Seneschal Laurens and his staff to advise you on the details; he always took care of administrative tasks for Maric. A good staff is in place, use them.

"Settling disputes in the Bannorn shouldn't tax you. You know the nobles, the Bannorn and their wants, needs and relationships better than anyone. On issues in Council, listen to the other nobles, weigh their suggestions, check with Laurens for precedence and, between the two of you, choose a path of action. Forego any new policies for the first months.

"Just be careful of Howe and Eamon Guerrin; they will attempt to undermine each other and cause everyone problems when doing so. I have confidence you can handle them. Until we find out if we have active foreign enemies, there should be no need for major policy changes. Be wary of Orlais, always, and of foreign entanglements of any kind."

Anora took a deep breath and decided to voice her other concern. "You thought Maric a fool for going to Wycombe. Why are you less a fool for following him?"

Loghain stiffened. "He is our King and my friend. I don't believe he is dead."

"Father, Cailan is our King now and Maric would not thank you for abandoning him." She spoke gently. "Didn't you once promise Maric not to abandon Ferelden for the sake of one man? Even if that man was Maric?"

She watched the father she loved struggle with his answer. He cared about Cailan, but Maric…Maric was his brother. Words from long ago echoed in his head. '_Keep him close and he will betray you. Each time worse than the last.' No! This is not a betrayal. I leave Cailan in Anora's care. She will be a fine queen. _He felt his stomach clench._ Maric. Anora. Alistair. The three people he loved most. His almost brother. His daughter. His almost son. But Alistair would be safe at Dragon's Peak. Cailan would acknowledge his brother. Anora would oversee them both._ "I need to search, Anora, if there's any chance he's alive out there. He is Ferelden to me. There is no difference. Cailan will be safe in your care."

Anora sighed, resigned. _If father leaves, we need Bryce Cousland to advise us_. She pushed on. "And Teyrn Cousland? If Redcliff or Amaranthine engineered his opposition, then we should bring him back to Court in your absence. He should at least sit on the Council. That should be done before you leave to make it clear you agree."

Loghain rubbed his forehead, but did not respond.

"Father, you know why Maric went to Wycombe. You know he believed Teyrn Cousland would be considered biased because of his ties to Antiva. You know Bryce offered to go anyway. Why are you being so bullheaded about this? Bryce Cousland no more wants to be king than you do."

"Anora…no he doesn't. But Cailan thinks he does. And now is not the time to have that discussion with Cailan."

"I would agree, if you weren't leaving!" Anora lost her conciliatory tone as her frustration with her father mounted.

"It's another thing you will have to talk with him about in a few months."

"No, we will have that first discussion before you go. He will hear it from you. Then, I can talk with about it again and quote you, not say I think my father would say this."

Loghain sighed. "Is that a royal order, Your Majesty? It won't be pretty."

"No, it won't. And, yes, if an order is the only way to make you have the discussion, it is. We can have the Cousland discussion, then you can tell him you're leaving. It should be a brilliant evening."

She whirled on heel to go, then stopped. "One more thing, before you take ship."

"What now, Anora?"

"Alistair."

"We can't acknowledge him right now."

The glare she offered made Loghain chuckle. "You do that well, Anora, but acknowledging-"

Anora waved her hand to silence him. "When will you visit him, father?"

"Ah, a visit. I'll see him before I go. I didn't think you would join me this time."

"No, it's one thing for Lady Anora to visit, quite another for the Queen of Ferelden."

"Well, at least I did one thing right. I'm leaving in the morning for Dragon's Peak, Anora. We can have dinner when I return in three days?"

"Yes, father. You can cheer us up during the meal with reports of Alistair. Then we'll have brandy while we move on to the unpleasant topics."

Loghain chuckled. "You'll do fine as Queen, Anora. Your 'monarch of the world' attitude still works quite well."

Frowning she muttered, "I'll be happy to succeed as Monarch of Ferelden." Then she surprised him then by hugging him. "I learned the attitude from you. Hugging is something I learned from Eleanor Cousland. You need to convince Cailan. We need them back at court."

He hugged her back. "I'd forgotten that lesson, but you're right. Hugging is not a bad thing."

**9:25 Dragon 15 Firstfall === Dragon's Peak Monastery**

The young templar sent to bring Alistair to the Knight-Captain's study insisted he must come immediately.

"Fredic, look at me. I'm filthy. I've been sparring all morning.

"Knight-Captain said no matter. He wants you right away."

"Right, then, let's go." _This is it. They have no reason to keep me here. They'll send me off to one of the lesser monasteries. I'll be made to take vows and chase mages for the rest of my life._

He walked into the Knight-Captain's office. He crossed his arms pounding his fists on his shoulders, then he stood at attention before the Knight-Captain.

After a moment, the Knight-Captain looked up from the papers in front of him.

"Initiate Alistair. You have a visitor. You will clean up, put on civilian clothes and report to the Dragon's Rest. Take extra clothes as you may spend the night and tomorrow with your visitor. That is all. Dismissed."

"Ser." Alistair again gave a templar salute and left. _Great. Who is this damn visitor? Surely he would say Teyrn Loghain's name if it were him. Maybe the visitor will take me away._

Alistair presented himself at the Dragon's Rest, where the barkeep sent him to the rooms he usually shared with Teyrn Loghain. When he arrived, the door stood open. Teyrn Loghain looked up from the table where he had been perusing a map.

"Your Grace!"

"Alistair. It's good to see you." Loghain smiled. "You look surprised."

"I am, Your Grace. I thought…well with…I thought…I didn't expect you to visit me."

"Maker, Alistair, of course I'll visit. It just wasn't possible to get away until now. And I distrust written messages where the Chantry is concerned. Anora was afraid you'd think we were ignoring you. I'm beginning to hate it when she's right."

Alistair sniffed and wiped his cheek, turning towards the fire in the hopes the Teyrn would not see. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Alistair, the last few months have been…well I think a charge into the Void would have been more pleasant."

Alistair smiled. "Thank you for coming. I did understand you were busy. I just…well, thank you."

"So," Loghain continued. "I brought horses and bows so we can ride tomorrow and food should be arriving shortly."

Alistair turned to face him.

"Maker, boy, it is so good to see you," Loghain said, and shocked him by drawing him into a bear hug.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair chattered non-stop during dinner. He told Loghain all about Cullen leaving, his own misgivings about becoming a templar, his training regimen and his classes. He sensed Loghain appreciated the normality of their evening, an evening just like every other they had shared over the years. In truth, he wanted it to be that way too. When he finally ran out of talk, Loghain outlined his plans for the next day. By then it was late, Loghain had ridden from Denerim and both were tired.

"I know you like to read these in private," Loghain said, handing Alistair a letter. He noticed how the young man's face brightened. _If the two of them ever meet again, I think they'll find nothing has changed between them._

Alistair curled up on the cot to read. The letter was quite short.

**9:25 Dragon 29 Kingsway**

_Dear Alistair,_

_I've never written to a friend who lost a parent. I know you only met him once, but I also know, in his way, he cared for you very much. I am so sorry. For him. For you, because you won't get to know him. For all of us who knew King Maric. For Ferelden. _

_Ferelden, ruled by King Maric, is all I know. It was such a wonderful time growing up. It once seemed so bright and shining and, now, all too brief. I wonder if the rest of life will be like that. Mostly sadness brightened by brief shining moments of pure joy? I wish I could share all of them with you – sad or happy. _

_I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for you to find out and be alone. If I could, I would be there, hug you and stay as long as you wanted me. _

_If you're reading this, Teyrn Loghain must be with you. I hope Teyrn Loghain's visit will help. He couldn't come right away of course. King Maric named him Regent when he left for Wycombe. He expected Teyrn Loghain to work with Cailan while he traveled. Kind of a practice rule for Cailan, with Teyrn Loghain to guide him, Papa said. Once Cailan was crowned, the regency ended. Anyway, as Regent, Teyrn Loghain had to make all the arrangements. I'm not apologizing for him, just explaining. If I could come see you…._

_I don't know what else to say. I would get so angry with King Maric sometimes, but I loved him too. He was a good man who didn't always do the right thing. But he was going to. We are all so sad. I miss him. I miss you. I love you. Always. _

_The stars are very bright and clear over the sea from the garden wall tonight. _

_Always Your, Lys_

In spite of its brevity, it still comforted him. _I guess now I understand how she feels when I write my short notes. _It was good to know that Loghain really had been too busy to see him. He curled up and fell asleep quickly, more content than he had been in months.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, Alistair and Loghain set out on the now familiar ride to the Amaranthine coast.

"You must have questions, Alistair."

"Only if you want to answer them, Teyrn Loghain. I mean, he was my father, but I didn't know him. He was your friend. I know how lonely I felt when Cullen left and I'll see him again, I think. I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone you've known for decades. He was like a brother to you wasn't he?"

"He was, Alistair. My best friend. My brother. My king." Loghain glanced at him. "I think you know a little of what it's like to be far away from your best friend."

Alistair gave a weak grin. "Yeah, it hurts. Sometimes it hurts too much to think about it."

"It does, but I'd like to think about him with you. I think he would like that."

"He would?"

"He planned to acknowledge you at the August Landsmeet, Alistair. All the plans were in place. It has to wait now. I'm sorry, but everything was too confused. With opposition to Cailan we couldn't introduce another heir."

"Opposition? To Cailan? Who would oppose Cailan. No one put me up did they?" Alistair looked at Loghain apprehensively.

"No. No, Teyrn Cousland. Some banns proposed Bryce Cousland for king in the Landsmeet. He almost won the vote."

"Teyrn Bryce! Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure he did. Anora believes others put these banns up to proposing Bryce without his knowledge. I'm beginning to believe she's right, but your brother isn't. He's grieving and angry and needs someone to blame. He's chosen Bryce Cousland."

"That's awful. Are the Couslands alright?"

"They're fine. They come to official Court events, but stay in the background. I expect they will return to Highever soon. I've no doubt they'll return for the Guardian Landsmeet. By then Cailan should have calmed down. Anora will help him see sense."

"So you won't see Lys when you go back?"

"I don't know. Anora was going to arrange something, but I think they might be gone. I thought it more important to see you. I think Lys would agree."

"You said you wanted to talk about King Maric. Can you tell me some stories? Just whatever comes to mind."

"I can Alistair. That's a wonderful idea." He looked at the young man who so resembled his father and realized he was glad he had come. _Thank you Anora. I'm not sure I'd have actually come if you hadn't made me mention it to you._

"Well, there was this time your father insisted on riding when we traveled to South Reach on a particularly rainy day. We tried to convince him we should use the carriage, but he refused. He insisted horseback would be quicker, arguing the carriage would only get bogged down in the mud. He had a point, but your father on a horse was always a disaster and never speeded up a journey….

They returned that evening tired and relaxed.

"I wish I could stay for another day, Alistair, but I do need to head back in the morning."

"I'm just glad you came, Teyrn Loghain. I feel a lot better. I suppose that's selfish, but, well no one here knows who I am, so I couldn't talk about it."

"I think I did all the talking. It was nice to share those memories of good times. I've been pretty angry at Maric for disappearing these past few months."

"You don't think he's run away do you. Like he did to the Deep Roads?"

"No. I don't think he's dead either, Alistair. I think the Demelza was captured and he's being held somewhere."

"Orlesians?"

"Possibly, no, probably Orlesians, but there are other possibilities. Most of the other possibilities, however, would demand a ransom and then they would return him."

Alistair frowned and stared at the Teyrn. "You're going to look for him aren't you. You're leaving."

"I am, Alistair." He saw anger and then disappoint flicker across Alistair's face. "You'll be safe here until I get back. Cailan badgered Maric to acknowledge you for years. He'll do it. Maybe not in Guardian, but soon. It will work out."

Alistair took a deep breath, composed himself and smiled. "Of course it will. Please stay safe, Teyrn Loghain. I don't think King Maric would want Cailan to lose you too."

"He wouldn't want either of you to lose me, Alistair. I'll be fine."

Loghain left the next morning for Denerim and Alistair returned to Dragon's Peak. Now he had no father and the man he considered his foster father was going away. He sighed. _I'm getting older and Teyrn Loghain is leaving. I need to make sure I delay those vows or I'll be a templar before he returns._ He began planning a prank.

**9:26 Dragon Firstfall === Royal Palace, Denerim**

Loghain received a summons to his daughter's rooms almost immediately upon his return to Denerim.

"Father, you look almost happy."

"I am, Anora. Thank you. Visiting Alistair was the best thing I could have done."

Anora raised her eyebrows. She had not expected this reaction.

"He's just a wonderful young man, Anora. Very like his father, but different in other ways."

"How did he take your leaving?"

"He worried that you and Cailan would miss me."

Anora smiled. "That sounds like him. I wish I could still visit. First we need to make Cailan see sense about Bryce Cousland, then we can work on getting Alistair acknowledged."

"I agree, but we won't accomplish that today. Why did you summon me, Your Majesty?" Loghain asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I summoned you, Teyrn Mac Tir, because I must go to Gwaren House and I need an escort."

"To Gwaren House, why?

"There are some things I left there that I want to retrieve."

"And Erlina can't do this?" He saw a glare beginning. "I yield, Your Majesty. Gwaren House it is."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Gwaren House was almost empty. Loghain kept much of it closed up since Anora moved out. The rooms he kept open on the first floor were a salon, a small receiving room that attached to a large study, a small dining hall and a bedroom.. Anora headed directly for the receiving room. As they entered, a young woman stood and immediately curtsied.

_Lys._ He had seen her briefly during the royal events. Now he noticed that she was thinner and more serious than he had ever seen her. She looked older than her fifteen years.

"Your Majesty. Your Grace. Thank you for seeing me."

Anora frowned. "Lys, stand up. If father is nasty I swear I'll hit him."

Loghain sighed. "Lys, it's good to see you."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Let's at least sit. Father, can we use your study?"

"Yes, of course. There should be a fire laid." Loghain made quick work of lighting the fire and the three of them sat in chairs arranged in a semi-circle around the hearth.

"I asked to speak with you, Your Grace. No one else put me up to-"

"-Lys, its fine. I know you wouldn't do anything to harm Cailan or Anora or me. I'm coming to believe your father didn't either. I was angry, Lys. I needed someone to blame besides Maric. Cailan does too, I'm afraid."

"Right. King Maric went because father couldn't. Antivan influence and all."

"Yes. I don't always agree with your father's emphasis on trade, but Maric did and they acted on it. This time was no different than scores of others. Cailan will come around Lys, it will just take time. Unfortunately, I contributed to his misplaced beliefs by agreeing with him. I'll try to fix that. Fortunately, Anora never agreed with us and she'll work on convincing him as well, after I leave."

"Leave?"

"I'm going to search for Maric."

"You think he's alive! I do too. I think the Orlesians took him," she became the animated young woman he remembered as she spoke. "Then I think they influenced those Banns to propose father. You know they all pledged or supported Redcliffe or Amaranthine. And Bann Esmerelle tells everyone that father made her propose him, but he never talks to her. He has no need to, she's unpleasant and she's pledged to Arl Howe. Reputedly in more ways than one." She stopped. "Sorry, got a little excited."

Loghain chuckled. "It's nice to know you still do Lys. And that all makes sense. We'll look into everything, of course… well, Anora, Her Majesty will see to it." He looked at Anora and she nodded. He rubbed his forehead. "I have better news. I just came from visiting Alistair."

Lys rewarded him with a huge grin.

"I took your letter. He wrote a quick note this morning." He handed her the note. "He's fine Lys. We had a good visit."

"Cailan will acknowledge him, but not right away, Lys." Anora added.

"Of course. It would be too confusing right now." Lys stood. "I should go. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

They all stood. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm just pleased you saw him. I was worried he'd feel abandoned. I know he didn't know his father, but…well I'm glad you went."

Lys hesitated, then hugged Loghain. "I've missed you Teyrn Mac Tir. I wish you luck. I hope you find him."

Loghain stepped back with hands still on Lys' shoulders. "But?"

Lys smiled at Loghain's query. She had not realized her doubts were so obvious. "Are you sure Cailan doesn't need you more? You could send others. Join them in six months." She hesitated. "Maybe Papa would be back at Court by then."

Anora looked hopeful as her father seemed to consider Lys' sensible suggestion.

"No, Lys, I need to go. Perhaps I'll come back after six months and send others to follow up on what I find. I need to organize the initial search."

"We have a good intelligence network at House Haris. How can I contact you if we hear anything?"

Both Loghain and Anora looked surprised. This wasn't a source they had considered. "Contact Anora, she'll know how to reach me."

"I will. Keep safe, please, Teyrn Loghain. I want you to find King Maric, but we need you too."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anora and Loghain climbed into the carriage that would take them back to the Palace. _Apparently, Queens did not ride or, Maker Forbid, walk._ _And I become a captive audience for her thoughts._

As if on cue, Anora asked, "It doesn't concern you that everyone who loves you asks the same questions. Why must you leave to search? How can you…abandon, I'll be blunt, abandon Cailan?"

Loghain sighed. "Cailan has you Anora. Maric needs me." He stared at the floor of the carriage. "Anora, I'm not changing my mind. Can we agree to disagree and end this?"

"It seems we must." She looked out the carriage window so her father would not see the tears welling up. "It seems Maric always comes first with you." She felt him shift. "No, it's fine. I accept it. The discussion ends now."

By the time they reached the Palace, Anora had composed herself. "I will see you at dinner, Father. The Cousland conversation will take place before you go."

"Yes, Anora. I'll join you for the meal."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"My decision is final, Loghain. Teyrn Cousland will not be one of my advisors. He will not sit on the Council. He opposed me. I understand he broke no laws. I understand that he followed tradition. But he must understand, as must you, that actions have consequences." Cailan smirked. "You've been telling me that for years Loghain. See. I did listen. The consequences for Teyrn Cousland's opposition are loss of influence and power. I am not my father. He is not my advisor or my friend."

Anora sat quietly, surprised at the vehemence of Cailan's remarks. _It's not like him to hold a grudge for so long. He usually listens to reason eventually._ _Perhaps in time. I'll have to let it rest for now._

Loghain rubbed his forehead. "The at least see Fergus. He didn't oppose you. He is your friend. He's been a good one over the years."

"Has he? Or did he befriend me at his father's behest and to the benefit of his family, I might add?"

"Maker, Cailan, where did all this suspicion come from?"

"You. Your been spouting conspiracy theories ever since I can remember."

"About Orlais, Cailan. Theories based in fact. Not fantastical ones about the Couslands."

Anora sighed. "I think you must agree to disagree. Father, you've made your position known to us. Cailan, love, it's getting late. Perhaps we should retire."

"Yes, only one more thing Loghain. This search for a dead man you're so set on."

Loghain swallowed. "A man I think still lives, who happens to be your father."

"Yes, my father. He's dead, Loghain. Don't you think you are more needed here? I know we disagree, but I do value your advice. As much as I trust 'Nora, she is not you. And what happens if you find him? Does he return and push me off the throne?"

"I don't know Cailan, that will be something you and he will need to discuss. He will do what's best."

"Best for whom? Me? Him?"

"Ferelden, Cailan."

"Did he do what's best for Ferelden when he left on this trip?"

"He thought so, Cailan."

So you will go too. Just leave us, because this search for a ghost is best for Ferelden?"

"Yes, because I do think that."

"And if I forbid it. If I deny you the Mabari Rampant?"

"Then I will find another ship, Your Majesty, but I hope you won't do that."

Cailan sagged in his chair, suddenly looking very young. He flicked his hand in the air. "Just go Loghain. You're right. Anora will be here for me. For Ferelden." He looked up, defiant again. "And my uncles. They seem to want to advise me."

Anora would gently urge her father's arguments on Cailan as the months passed, when he hurt less and his anger abated. She was careful. She did not want to ruin the partnership they had begun to establish. It proved difficult. As her father had warned, factions developed and Arls Howe and Guerrin stirred the pot. She worked hard to keep the lid on.

* * *

**A/N**_: Some Headcanon Thoughts – I usually don't insert notes about my headcanon, but I feel moved to do so here. In my view, 9:25 Dragon is a pivotal year for Ferelden. Maric's disappearance/death changes everything. One path dead ends abruptly, closing off possibilities and a separate one begins, which provides quite different results by 9:30 Dragon. Two key changes:_

_1. Couslands in disfavor and how I developed that concept. When Cailan claims to have __**not**__ met a ~20 year old Cousland at Ostagar I always wonder 'how is that possible?" This is my answer. Of course, Cailan has met Lys, but 'officially' could mean she was never presented at court. Why? Because her family was in disfavor. Why? Because Bryce opposed Cailan at the Landsmeet. My headcanon, but based on facts from the game. This angle removes a key advisor and opens the path for others to gain Cailan's ear._

_2. Loghain leaving for two years to chase after Maric is unforgiveable in my mind. By abandoning Anora and Cailan at the start of their reign, he's breaking the promise he made to Maric after West Hill. He's putting Maric before Ferelden. It's an act of betrayal in my opinion, fulfilling Flemeth's prophecy. Then there's the hurt to Alistair. Don't get me wrong, I love Loghain, but I disagree with this action, as do others who love him too. And yes, someone should search for Maric, just no Loghain for two years._

_Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts. She got me back on track in these last two chapters and I am beyond grateful for her help. If this chapter had not worked the rest of the story would have suffered, so I thank her for saving Lys and Ali and Loghain's story. None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed this week: Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, Mike3207, nh09jrb, katdancer2, dustywalker, Pollyanna24 **__and__** SnowHelm **__I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and their companions too._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


	35. Chapter 35 Darkening Days

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS: **I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

"Don't let it be forgot  
That once there was a spot  
For one brief shining moment…"  
That was Ferelden  
Ruled by King Maric the Savior  
Camelot – Lerner and Lowe

**Chapter 35: DARKENING DAYS**

* * *

**9:26 Dragon, Drakonis === Royal Palace, Denerim**

**9:26 Dragon, Drakonis === Royal Palace, Denerim**

Cailan knocked on the door to Anora's suite of rooms. He could have barged in when he heard the voices, but that would defeat his purpose. He wanted a quiet evening with his wife, not another argument with the Queen. Normally a servant would open the door; instead, the Arl of Amaranthine held the door ajar for him.

"Anora, I hoped you would be alone." Cailan noticed that she looked tired and exasperated. He stared at the man holding the door. "You're here late, Arl Howe. What could be so important that it requires attention, now?"

"I hope I am not preventing a _tryst_, Your Majesty." Arl Howe's smile did not conceal his condescending tone. "I needed to speak with Queen regarding my daughter, Delilah."

Anora ignored the Arl and stood to greet her husband. "The Arl was just leaving, Your Majesty. His daughter will become one of my Ladies-in-Waiting. He wished to discuss the necessary arrangements, since the Arlessa does not come to Court."

_And she's wishing I would leave too,_. "Arl Howe?" He looked pointedly at the diminutive man who showed no signs of leaving.

"I'm sure anything you need to discuss with the queen can include me, Your Majesty, after all, I am your advisor." Howe's smile seemed pasted on.

_It never reaches his eyes._ Cailan cocked his head to one side and returned the smile. "Surely not in _all_ things, My Lord, Arl."

Anora almost smirked. She recognized that look. King Maric wore that same expression when he was about to emasculate a courtier. Cailan was not as effective as his father, but he was king. She realized, as the Arl continued to loiter, that he had misunderstood Cailan's smile.

Cailan tone became clipped and deliberate. "I'll try to be more clear, My Lord Arl. I will speak with my wife, the Queen, in private. Leave us, Arl Howe, now."

Startled by the harsh tone from the young king, Howe stepped back. "I only meant, Your Majesty-

"-Howe, I don't care what you meant, I asked you to leave. Yet here you stand."

Howe looked at Anora, who showed no emotion in voice or expression. "Good night, Arl Howe."

Howe bowed, stiffly to the queen, then to Cailan and left.

"Cailan, I'm sorry, he-

"-is an ass, Anora. I know. We're surrounded by asses. You don't have to lecture me again. Eamon is bad, but Howe is worse." Cailan looked at his wife. He laughed, bitterly, throwing up his hands. "What am I saying, they're both terrible. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss your father."

"Howe is useful, Cailan, annoying, but useful. As is Eamon, but they both bear watching. So they are better here with us, than plotting alone in their keeps." She rubbed her forehead, brushing a stray hair away. "Besides, someone must keep the lid on the pot. Apparently, that someone is me and sometimes I need to speak with them. Or they with me. They both want to be made Chancellor. They think I will influence you to do their bidding. I've no doubt Delilah will be asked to spy." She laughed, bitterness creeping in behind the mirth.

"Chancellor? My father had no Chancellor, just the Seneschal."

"Your father had my father and Bryce Cousland. He didn't need to name a Chancellor." Anora looked troubled. "Perhaps we should open discussions with Teyrn Cousland. Or with Fergus. We need someone to balance these two Arls and no one has the stature to do that. Arl Bryland tries, but he rarely succeeds against them."

Cailan glowered. "Do you think your father would approve the rehabilitation of a man who opposed me? Who betrayed my father and years of friendship with both of them?"

"Yes, I do, my father made it clear before he left that he supports bringing Bryce back as an advisor."

"And I made it clear that I do not." Cailan continued in a calmer tone. "I know you're worried. I am too, but Loghain is not here. And I will not receive a Cousland."

"Bryce Cousland didn't oppose you, Cailan, a group of banns, none of whom were pledged to him, put him forward. I don't believe he led that effort. He withdrew immediately after the required vote.

"And yet he did not say a word before the vote."

"Exactly, Cailan, he said nothing. Traditionally, the opposing candidate speaks to justify his opposition."

"He could have taken that opportunity to deny his opposition."

"In hindsight, you're right, but he thought his silence did that, Cailan. He's very traditional. He followed precedence. I suspect my father would have done the same, kept his silence, were he in Bryce's position."

Cailan traced her cheekbone with his finger. Anora closed her eyes.

"You assume that is so. I don't believe it. I trusted Fergus and his father. They almost had me fooled, just as they fooled your father and mine. They are Couslands. They will always try to take power. You know they opposed Calenhad and supported the rebellion against King Arland. Before that, they rebelled against their liege and stole Howe lands. They are opportunists. They descend from Calenhad too and think they have a claim. I think I have been restrained. I haven't banished them or put forth a bill of attainder."

"On what would you base such an action, Cailan? Bryce Cousland has done nothing wrong. Even if he had opposed you, all the actions at the Landsmeet were legal. And Howe tells whomever will listen that ancient story of alleged Cousland perfidy. Such things happened in the age of war lords."

"An excuse can always be found to banish a lord, or so Eamon tells me. Don't tempt me to do what Howe and Eamon urge, if you care about them so much."

"Cailan, Highever keeps the rest of Ferelden strong through its trade and wealth. Ruining Highever would beggar the rest of Ferelden. The fact that either of them urges such unlawful acts condemns them and bolsters my argument in support of the Couslands." She covered her face with her hands. "Maker, Cailan, why can't you see that."

"Isn't that the point, Anora. Highever holds too much power. Some of that trade could come through Amaranthine or Denerim. Highever has no trade with Orlais. That could change as well."

"If Arl Howe was so talented, why doesn't more trade come through Amaranthine already? Highever never prevented Amaranthine from trading where they chose. Amaranthine is the third largest port in Ferelden. It's in a prime location. Howe has family contacts in Tevinter and Markham, yet he does not make the most of them.

"Who proposes trade with Orlais? Eamon? Teagan? There is no ban on trade with Orlais? Why haven't they already expanded it? Eamon and Howe benefit if you hurt Highever, but Ferelden will suffer.

"There are good reasons the Couslands do well. They've built their economy at home and their trade relations abroad over generations. Now others want to benefit from that effort, but if they try to take over Highever, they will fail. The Nevarrans, Antivans, and Marchers won't trust them as they do the Couslands, and trade will decline. Nothing with Orlais or Tevinter can replace that.

"Bryce and Fergus are not the opportunists. Eamon is an opportunist. Arl Howe is an opportunist. It's likely one of them set up the banns to propose Bryce at the Landsmeet. Bryce and Fergus, they were and are friends and staunch royalists. I think your father would agree."

"A fine speech Anora, but neither my father nor yours is here to support you. Bryce Cousland opposed me and then your father ran off on this pointless search. Do you think _my _father would forgive either of them. Even if he would, I won't forgive the Couslands. I don't agree with you and you will remember who is king, Anora. I will not support it."

"Then I suppose we are at an impasse."

Cailan reached out to cup her cheek, but Anora drew away. "I think not tonight."

"We had our differences, but I miss Loghain too, Anora. Once he returns we will have your balance. I'm angry at him for leaving, but I will receive him back at Court. We don't need Bryce or Fergus Cousland."

"Don't you miss Fergus, Cailan?" She saw the flash of pain, then anger in his expression.

"Yes, I miss the man I thought was my friend. I don't miss the stranger who stood opposed to me."

"And father?"

"I just said I miss him too. Have you heard from him?"

"Not since the note from Ostwick."

Anora moved away to stand at the window. The late summer sun slanted in as it sank into the hills beyond Fort Drakon. Cailan followed and slipped his arms around her waist. She stiffened.

Anora relaxed as he pressed his lips against her neck. She leaned against him. "He should never have gone. We both need him here. He always leaves me to run after Maric."

Cailan kissed her hair. Then took his arms from around her waist and began to undo her braids.

"I thought I said-"

"-I know what you said, 'Nora. But I didn't come here to argue. I'm sorry. Howe threw me off." He continued pulling out the pins until the two braids fell below her waist, then put the pins on the table next to them. He loosened the ties, which held each braid in place and slowly unbraided each of them, running his fingers through the golden hair until it spread across her back.

"Cailan." Chills ran down her arms each time his fingers gently massaged her scalp and neck before running through the waves of hair.

"Yes, love?"

"You're impossible."

"Yes, I am" He lifted her hair and kissed her neck, moving forward until he reached a spot just beneath and behind her left ear. She shuddered as he kissed and then flicked his tongue against it.

"Should I stop?" he whispered seductively into her ear

He felt, rather than saw her smile. "No. You can be quite persuasive, you know."

He laughed. "If only I could translate it to the throne room and Landsmeet."

"You could you know, if you tried a little harder." She turned and put her arms around his neck. He began to explore her gown's fastenings.

"So you and Teagan say."

"If you won't listen to me, listen to Teagan."

Cailan sighed. "I would gladly listen to you, Teagan, even your father. Unfortunately, we have Eamon and Arl Howe instead. However much I might dislike them I value their advice." He stopped his explorations. "Anora, I would very much like to make love to you tonight. Can we put talk of advisors in abeyance until morning?"

Anora buried her face in his shoulder. "As you command, Your Majesty."

He chuckled. "Oh, if only ruling Ferelden were this simple." He bent down, stroking her neck. As she leaned against his fingers, he nibbled at her lips, seeking entry.

When Anora acquiesced, his tongue explored every corner, before entangling itself with hers. The kiss deepened as his hands moved to her chest and through her dress, he felt her nipples. Gently, he rolled one between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pinching it.

She whimpered when he stopped, his hands moving to her shoulders. He slid her dress down her arms. She had not realized he had loosened the lacing. The dress fell to the floor around her feet.

Anora felt exposed and vulnerable standing in the window as the setting sun illuminated her. "Cailan please, someone will see us."

He untied her breast band. She stood in the sunlight clad only in her smalls. Cailan stepped back, and smiled.

"You're so beautiful, please, don't move. Only the birds and squirrels can see you. They only see your hair, Nora, shining in the sunlight. He grabbed her hands as they moved to cover her breasts. "Don't. I love seeing you like this."

"Cailan," she whispered, "I-

"-hush." He kissed her again, this time his left hand, on the small of back, pressed their hips together. His right hand found her bare breast and began to massage it.

Anora moaned quietly, as her arms raised and encircled his neck. He moved against her, heating something deep inside. Before she could respond, he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on bed, he remained standing. His fingers ran around the edges of her smalls. First around the top, then each leg. As he did, he bent down and began licking and sucking on her nipples.

She grabbed the coverlet beneath her as she arched. "Cailan."

He slipped a finger inside her smalls finding her already wet. Teasing, he purposely avoided her most sensitive spots as she arched and pressed trying to connect.

"Cailan, please."

He continued to tease, his other hand remaining at her breast, his kisses moved to her stomach and then to her navel. As his mouth he reached the top of her smalls, his thumb pressed against her and she moaned as he rubbed and flicked, then slipped a finger inside her. He brought her to the edge then, suddenly his hand was gone. She writhed and opened her eyes.

Her husband smirked, as he slowly raised his tunic over his head baring his chest. One candle had been lit, it's light glinted off the dusting of chest hair. He cocked his head. "I thought you might enjoy a show."

"A show?"

He grinned again, loosening the ties of his trousers. He'd clearly planned the seduction, as he wore no smalls. Anora swallowed feeling a clenching deep inside.

"Quite the impressive view, Your Majesty."

He walked back to the bedside and ran a finger from Anora's breasts to her hips. She shuddered.

"I hope you plan to finish what you started."

He smiled. "We have all night, love. We can finish more than once. Slipping her smalls off, he ran his fingers through her curls, teasing, and then slipped a finger inside her. She let out a surprised gasp. His thumb massaged her as he thrust a second finger inside. Anora threw her head back, eyes closed again as she quickly regained the peak where he had abandoned her. He leaned down to renew his attentions to her breasts. Then trailed kisses up and across her neck to her mouth. He caught her mouth with his as she came. His fingers continued to thrust, pushing her over the edge and keeping her there. Finally, he climbed onto the bed beside her as she relaxed, her breathing still ragged.

They lay quietly as she calmed. Before he could continue, she surprised him by pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Pressing against him, she kissed his neck and moved down his body to his nipples. Nipping and licking, she reached down and captured him, massaging his already stiff length and running her thumb around the head.

"Maker, Anora," he whispered. "You continue to surprise and delight." He sighed, then slipped his hand between her legs.

Still wet, Anora surprised herself at how quickly she responded to his touch. She adjusted her position and slid onto him.

Cailan bent his knees and Anora leaned against his thighs as they thrust against each other. He kept massaging her sex with one hand as he held her hip with his other. As she slipped over the edge for the second time, crying his name, he released with a groan.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cailan lay on his back. Anora's head rested on his chest; her right leg was thrown over his as she snuggled next to him. His hand played with her hair.

"We're married, you know, you don't have to court me any longer."

Cailan chuckled. "I rather enjoy courting you, my love. I'm finding it much more rewarding than my old adventures during evenings out with Teagan."

Anora started and raised her head to gaze at him, brow furrowed. He pressed her hand against his shoulder before she could lift it.

"You're joking?" she asked warily.

"Well, yes. And no. I prefer spending my evenings with you, so that much is true. And your wanton nature was a pleasant surprise."

"Wanton?"

"Well, we didn't exactly wait for the wedding night. And, as you did tonight, you surprise me with your…enthusiasm."

"What, you thought I'd just lie on my back whispering 'think of Ferelden?'"

Cailan laughed aloud. "No, but not take the lead. Of course, you take the lead in everything else, so I don't know why I thought that."

"I don't," Anora said, flushing.

"Ah…no, I meant that as a compliment, love. I mean with others, you take the lead to support me. You don't let Eamon, Howe or the other nobles intimidate you. That gives me the courage to stand up to them too. You're very good. I don't feel like you order me about as much as you used to, just the others and that's fine. And, for the record, I like you taking the lead in bed." He kissed the tip of her nose. "We're becoming partners."

"So, taking the lead is wanton?"

"Well, as I said, we also didn't wait for the wedding. That did surprise me. I didn't realize the passionate little girl I fought ogres with still lurked behind that cool façade."

Anora chuckled, remembering. "And ended up covered in wine. I thought we might both meet Andraste that day, when father found all those broken bottles." She giggled. "All he said was, 'At least it was the wine and not the whiskey or the Antivan brandy.' As for not waiting…I wanted to be with you. We were betrothed."

"We've been betrothed since I was three and you were six, Anora. You didn't want me before."

"I did, but you were obnoxious before. Out every night with Teagan, or worse, Kendall. Having every…woman…at the Pearl and who knows where else. You changed after Summerday, as did I." She frowned. "And if I had fallen pregnant, no one would have objected, as long as they knew it was yours. Then, after, well it was a comfort for both of us … I cared for your father Cailan, but he could be infuriating at times. I miss him too."

"No argument there. And, yes, it was a comfort. It is a comfort. You make me realize I am not alone."

_He has courted me well. I expected overly expensive gifts and empty gestures, but he's been wonderful. And it didn't stop with the wedding. _His gifts had matched her tastes so well, in fact, she wondered if Fergus coached him. They were good friends, back then, so he probably had. While she felt a twinge at that, she appreciated it. Cailan functioned far better when he succeeded at things. He did not handle failure or frustration well; and she did not prevaricate well when disappointed or displeased. Cailan's courting had pleased them both.

Anora had kept her personal apartment, but most nights they spent together. Sometimes in his rooms, others, like tonight, in hers. If he was having other assignations, he hid them well. He still spent evenings with Teagan and other nobles, but only to drink and perhaps flirt. In truth, she approved, it was the politically wise thing to do.

Even when they did not spend the night together, they always met, however, briefly, to discuss their day. Anora was not naïve. She knew of the Palace's secret passages and the possibility Cailan had a room elsewhere for secret trysts, but Erlina had not heard any rumors from the servants. It appeared, that for now, he was the faithful husband and lover. Unfortunately it had not yet resulted in a child.

**9:26 Dragon === Ferelden**

The Teyrn, Teyrna, and Fergus attended the Guardian Landsmeet, but avoided most other social functions. Using his close friends, Arls Wulff and Bryland, Bryce tried to gain a personal audience with the King and Queen. After several rejections, he asked his friends to stop working on his behalf, fearing they would jeopardize their own standing with the monarchs.

Eleanor received a personal note from Anora. _Be patient. AMTT_ was all it said.

The months passed in a blur. Lys had lost four childhood friends to death or distance: Alistair, Loghain, Nathaniel, and King Maric. She and Pippa had each other, but the boys they cared about were gone. Nathaniel had written, when first sent away, to his cousin Felix near Markham, he was seventeen, but the letters had dwindled, and then stopped. Worse, rumors told of Rendon Howe's continued disparagement of his oldest son and his determination to keep him squiring in the Free Marches indefinitely. Although not yet official, it appeared that Thomas, not Nathaniel, would inherit the Arling.

Delilah, they heard, would become one of Queen Anora's Ladies-in-Waiting; Pippa would become one as well, although she played down the honor. Lys was thrilled for her and glad that Anora had extended the privilege, ignoring the Broughten's strong ties to Highever. She and Eleanor took it as a positive sign.

Thomas had been sent to South Reach to squire, as Maric had ordered before his death. He remained there, but frequently returned to Vigil's Keep. The nobility speculated that Howe would wait for the banishment to expire or be lifted before he would announce Thomas as his heir.

Vaughn Kendall had gone to West Hills to squire, well away from any cities and their Alienages. Urien Kendall had proposed Dragon's Peak, but King Maric quickly vetoed it as too close to Denerim. That Arl Wulff had two sons at home, who would keep the wayward young man in check, was a bonus. In addition, Western Ferelden had fewer elves and no alienages to tempt him. King Maric had believed Chasind and Avvar women, should he meet any, would be more than able to take care of themselves.

After their first Landsmeet, in Guardian, King Cailan and Queen Anora settled into a routine. Anora administered the kingdom well, in spite of Arls Guerrin and Howe. Fortunately, except where their specific interests were involved, they were happy to leave the administration to her, Teagan Guerrin, and Seneschal Laurens. Teagan proved most helpful, but Anora wondered at his loyalties. He had once been an advocate of Bryce Cousland, but now he seemed to support his brother. What worried her most, however, was her exclusion from the two Arl's private sessions with Cailan. She feared what they might influence Cailan to do, particularly as they both fancied themselves expert diplomats and strategists. Neither rivaled Teyrn Cousland or her father; but Cailan was not King Maric maintaining a balance between friends. She could only hope that Cailan really did tell her everything the Arls discussed with him.

The Grand Cleric approached Anora just prior to the Landsmeet to inquire about Alistair.

"Your Majesty, it's so kind of you see me here in the Chantry," Grand Cleric Elemena said.

"I'm happy to visit you here, Your Grace." Anora looked directly at the Grand Cleric.

"What do you plan for Alistair?"

"Ah, to the point, Your Grace." Anora thought for a moment. "As much as we want to acknowledge him in Guardian, it is Cailan's first Landsmeet as King. We believe it would be wiser to wait."

The Grand Cleric gave a single nod.

"Please understand, we _will_ acknowledge him. If this Landsmeets goes well, we will acknowledge him in August, at the Autumn Landsmeet. We will follow the plan King Maric laid out last year."

"Of course, Your Majesty, I understand he is a fine young man who shows great promise in his training. Will you be visiting him?"

"No. I think a visit from the Queen of Ferelden, might attract too much interest. We prefer he remain simply Alistair, until he's acknowledged. Better for everyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I agree." The Grand Cleric nodded an oddly smug expression on her face.

**9:26 Dragon Guardian === Dragon's Peak, Ferelden**

After Loghain's visit, Alistair continued to work hard as spring came to Dragon's Peak. Occasionally Alistair would indulge in daydreams. As an initiate, he had more freedom within the confines of the Monastery then he had as a page. He hiked the fields and woods. At night, he would sometimes climb to the roof and star gaze, wondering if Lys ever did the same and if she thought of him. He often saw the dot of light she called a satellite sliding across the sky from west to east at its steady pace. He was not sure he quite believed that she could travel to another world, but that light moved steadily in the same path unlike a falling or shooting star. Perhaps she could travel to another world. He wondered what it would be like to have choices.

Of course, he did have choices - he could stay or escape. However, escaping held no interest if Cailan might yet acknowledge him.

In Guardian, a Chantry sister from Denerim visited him. She carried a sealed letter from the Grand Cleric. The sister handed him the letter, instructed him to open it, read it and then burn it while she watched from the far side of the room.

Alistair stood near the hearth with his back to the sister. _No reason to let her see my reaction._ He tore the seal and unfolded the parchment. In a few short sentences, Grand Cleric's letter informed him that with King Maric's death, King Cailan and Queen Anora had decided, and the Grand Cleric had agreed, that he would remain in the Chantry until he took vows as a templar.

Teyrn Loghain had said he would remain _for now_, but that is not what this letter said_. I wonder if Loghain knew when he was here?_ Alistair did not want to believe that._ Cailan and Anora must have informed the Grand Cleric after he left. _

He should remember, the letter continued, the Chantry must consider him a traitor and threat to the King's rule should he escape. Templars would seek him, just as they would pursue a mage. Again Alistair stopped reading, surprised. _As they would pursue a mage? Do they have a phylactery for me?_ _I don't remember them taking blood. Maybe when we spar? Can non-mages even have phylacteries? Or is that just to make me think they do? _He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. The letter closed on an even grimmer note. Traitors, once captured, Grand Cleric Elemena reminded him, were imprisoned or executed.

At the time he could not have told said why he wanted to keep this letter. He just knew it seemed important that he did. He kept a pencil or charcoal in his purse and some parchment flattened between his tunic and gambeson. With his back to the sister, he managed to exchange the parchment with the Grand Cleric's letter and throw the blank page on the fire along with the seals he ripped of the Grand Cleric's letter. Should anyone check, the remains of wax, ribbon and gold thread should be visible in the ashes.

He waited until the fire consumed the parchment, then spoke. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sister?"

The sister approached him and glanced into the fire. "No. I shall tell Her Holiness that you read and burned her letter as she ordered. You are excused, Initiate."

Alistair bowed and left. At least he knew what he faced, imprisonment or death if he left or the life of a lyrium-addled mage hunter if he stayed. His faint hope for acknowledgement dissipated. He chose the better of two horrible choices. He would stay.

Alistair continued to excel in his studies and training. He enjoyed success, afterall, and saw no reason to deprive himself of the education and training Dragon's Peak offered. He consistently pleased his trainers with his templar skills. His powerful cleanses and smites surprised the staff. Usually, they believed, such strength only came from older, more experienced templars, who already used lyrium. His sword and shield skills also pleased the trainers. If his attitude had matched his skills, he would have been invited to take his vows at eighteen, like Cullen. Instead, he lengthened his meditation sessions. During the first part he meditated to improve his performance; during the remaining time he planned his next prank.

His misbehavior troubled his trainers and superiors. His jokes and smart remarks had always amused his fellow initiates and annoyed his instructors, but he had been mostly harmless. The brothers and templars attributed the change to Cullen's departure. Apparently that exemplary initiate had more influence on his younger friend than any of them had realized. Some also remembered the visits from Teyrn Loghain and thought the Teyrn's absence might be the problem. Whatever had caused the change, Alistair was no longer a model initiate.

Alistair now experienced repeated punishments for misbehavior and insubordination, which marred his record. While he still defended younger initiates and pages from bullying, he also led his peers astray. He found himself in the kitchen and stables all too often, although usually with his accomplices.

Gone were the days he could pretend he hated the library and scriptorium and be sent there for punishment. Oddly, he didn't miss the scriptorium. Being there, doing work he loved, only reminded him that he could never be a brother and work there. Nor did he miss the free time to roam the monastery lands. Walks in the fields and forests only reminded him of Cullen and that now, he had no friend.

Soon, his evaluations listed his accomplishments, then added a 'but'. But, he is impious. But he persists in immature behavior. But he exhibits no respect for his superiors. But he finds inappropriate amusement in serious situations. But he plays pranks. But he jokes during Chantry services. His jester's carapace strengthened; it provided his armor and shield against the templar's efforts to make him fit their mold. His mask remained firmly in place, always pleasant, but often foolish or impudent. Nothing he did alleviated the emptiness and anger within.

**9:26 Dragon Guardian === Highever**

Normally a happy month, this Guardian disappointed on all counts. First, spring refused to arrive. Late winter with its icy rain, chilling winds and cloud-ridden skies reflected, or perhaps amplified, the low spirits of the entire Cousland family. Even Oren crept around his grandfather and only brightened when Lys took him to play with Jadyn and Sherpa. Lys made sure to do this every day. She hated seeing Oren, at two, so affected by the family's misfortune.

Lys and Kai had spent a cold Wintermarch with the Rasiae upon returning from their annual winter visit to Cumberland. The two returned to Highever in early Guardian while Lys' parents and brother attended the Guardian Landsmeet. Given the bad weather, Oriana had remained in Highever with Oren. With her father gone, Lys had enjoyed visiting with Oriana, meeting with the House Haris factor in Higheverport to complete work Cousin Samuel had tasked her with in Cumberland, and training Sherpa to accompany her and Kai on long rides on Starfall and Hitch. All through the days before her family's return, she hoped the Court would be that wish.

From the grim faces of her parents and brother, as they entered the baily on their return, Lys could see her wish had not been granted. Their presence at the Landsmeet had been tolerated. Their reception during a formal event at the Palace had been icy. Neither Lys nor Eleanor felt inspired to celebrate their joint Name Day. Lys's sixteenth Name Day, which should have signified her presentation at Court, and Eleanor's forty-seventh Name Day passed with little celebration, at their request.

Lys pushed to return to Cumberland. In the past she had remained in Highever through Summerday and into Bloomingtide, enjoying spring and summer on the coast. She missed Pippa, who remained at Court performing her duties as one of Queen Anora's Ladies. This year she wanted to escape to Cumberland with Kai and find solace in work. Cousin Samuel had proposed she accompany him on a trade mission down the Minanter to Antiva City. Lys desperately wanted to go.

"Mum, can we talk?"

Eleanor knew what this tentative approach meant. Lys wanted to know if she had permission to go to Cumberland on the _Green Dragon_, when it sailed for Cumberland in a few days. The Haris ship had arrived on the morning tide. With it came a note from Cousin Samuel telling Lys she could still join him if she returned with the _Dragon _when it sailed.

"I don't know yet Lys. I need to speak with him again." Lys' somber look worried her. Gone was the girl who would cry or yell or stomp off angrily. The young woman before her would be more likely to make her own plans and go her own way, openly and calmly, despite anything her father said.

"No, Mum," Lys reading her mind, "I'm not going to sneak off. My belongings are packed and ready, but I'll tell you when I go. I don't expect to be stopped. I no longer have a purpose here. I need a purpose, the promise of a life and I can find that in Cumberland. Here I'm just a silly girl doing nothing that can't be better accomplished by any one of you. I love Highever, but I was always going to leave it. It just won't be with a husband. I can do more for Highever and myself with House Haris than I can here."

Eleanor realized that working with Cousin Samuel offered more than tasks she or Bryce could offer at home. Lys would not be presented at Court. Lys would not take her place as a Lady-in-Waiting to Anora. Her duties in the Teyrnir, while important, were ones Oriana could easily take on as the future Teyrna. The life they had expected Lys to live was closed to her until Cailan received them into favor again. If he ever did. Admitting that, however, and letting Lys go was admitting his losses, and Bryce was not ready to do that.

Bryce was hurting and having the family here, as usual, was a comfort. He viewed Lys' desire to be gone as another betrayal of sorts. He was tired of betrayals. Tradition was a comfort. The family at home for Drakonis, Cloudreach, Summerday and Bloomingtide was tradition and comforting to all of them, except Lys.

Eleanor understood that, for Lys, all the traditions were broken. _Pippa's in Denerim. Summerday memories of Alistair, Loghain and Maric, are bittersweet and never to be repeated. The Guilds and merchants in Higheverport look to work with Alys and me, not Lys. Even Sherpa reminds her of better times._ Eleanor could not deny it. _Cumberland offers a clean slate, work to do, and a future ._ _Now to convince Bryce._

**9:26 Dragon, Guardian === Cumberland**

Lys breathed a sigh of relief as the _Green Dragon_ hove to approaching Cumberland harbor seven days out of Highever. The winds had been favorable. Her father had grudgingly allowed her to board just before the _Dragon_ departed Higheverport. Hugging her tightly, he made her promise to return for Funalis as a condition of her leaving. She felt excited and relieved. Excited about the trip with Cousin Samuel and relieved that her fraught relationship with her father had eased.

Kai and Sherpa joined her at the ship's rail. Sherpa had weathered her second voyage quite well. Kai had too. Neither experienced the mild sickness that had beset them on earlier voyages, in spite of the continuing unseasonal weather. The strong winds out of the southwest that had sped them along brought cool temperatures and cold rain.

"Remember, Kai, from now on I'm Layne Haris."

In the past, Lys had used the alias when attending meetings at the Haris compound. Assuming she was one of several Haris cousins, merchants took no particular notice when she joined Cousin Samuel and took notes or presented proposals. If they met her later as Lys Cousland, it rarely mattered as she usually wore a mask. No one remembered her as the girl in the meeting.

"I still think you should tell your parents you use a different name. I think your father will be angry when he finds out."

"I'll worry about that when I need to, which is not today."

"As you say, My Lady." Kailian folded her arms and frowned as the golden dome of the College of Magi glistened next to the Circle Tower.

"Careful, Kai. You don't want a mage with a glass seeing that frown. They might turn you into a shem."

Kai gave her a sidelong look, but retained her frown.

Sherpa huffed and butted Lys' thigh.

"You too? Well, he's not here to tell is he? So not today."

Much work awaited in preparation for the trip. They would leave Cumberland almost immediately. A brief stay at the Haris Manor would precede a journey to Nevarra City. The plan Cousin Samuel laid out included a voyage down the Minanter, with stops in major trading centers, before entering the Amaranthine Ocean and sailing through Rialto Bay for Antiva City. Once in Antiva City, the Haris group would finalize negotiations on several pending deals. Lys would have time to visit Oriana's family, the Falanni, in Antiva City. She and Cousin Samuel might even pursue an enlarged alliance with the powerful Antivan merchant family.

The House Haris group would be gone for several months, returning to Cumberland, from Antiva, by ship. Cousin Samuel planned stops in Wycombe, Hercinia, Ostwick and Highever on their return voyage. Lys should arrive in Highever just before Funalis, showing her father that she and Cousin Samuel would keep their end of the bargain.

The Highever visit would suit both Cousin Samuel and Lys. House Haris would confer with Bryce and his mining experts to move the Blasted Hills mining project forward. More sturdy Ferelden ponies would be taken back to Nevarra for breeding stock. Finally, they would visit the Haris compound in Denerim to implement Cousin Samuel's plans to expand the Haris presence in the capital. Lys would spend the autumn months in Highever and visit with Anora in Denerim. Cousin Samuel did not expect to return to Cumberland until Kingsway. Lys planned to return with him.

* * *

**A/N**_: Posting over the next few weeks may be delayed. I will be away from an internet connection for much of that time. Please bear with me, I'll get back to regular posting after September 1__st__._

_Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, subscribe and/or follow. I welcome encouragement, suggestions and critiques._

_**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Kira Tamarion for her efforts. Her wise advice improved Cailan and Anora's scene, in particular. As usual, the whole chapter benefitted.**_._** None of the errors are hers – they are all mine. **_

_Thanks to all who Favorited, Followed__and those who __**Reviewed recently**__: __**Arsinoe de Blassenville, clafount, Mike3207, nh09jrb, katdancer2 and SnowHelm. **__I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. It helps me keep going, knowing others enjoy Lys, Alistair, Loghain, Anora and their companions._

_There are appendices with background assumptions on timeline, character ages, calendar, fest days, travel distances, etc. in AO3. If such things interest you, please go to Archive of Our Own series, I Shall Endure (remove spaces and copy): archive of our /works/692656/chapters/1273563_


End file.
